My Saving Grace
by RoRo90
Summary: In finding Love they helped each other find happiness. Will love be strong enough to overcome the past, or will the past prove to much for the both of them to bare.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic, been reading everyone else's for a while and only just got the courage to start my own. I have most of the plot line for the story figured out but I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Reviews would be great :)

* * *

><p>At the age of seventeen, Brax was the bread winner of his household. Having to take care of his two brothers and mother who unfortunately for Brax had become a drunk since the day his father upped and left all four of them. Hard work wasn't something Brax was unfamiliar with, having to hold down two jobs as well as school; he soon became an independent individual. Brax sat on the couch day dreaming...<p>

"_Bwax, Bwax"_... Brax was pulled out of his day dream by Casey his younger brother who was tugging at his leg. Brax stared down at his three year old brother and instantly smiled.

"_Hy Casey, you ok_" brax asked as he picked Casey up and placed him on the couch next to him. Brax stared at his brother and couldn't help but hope that he never would have to face the difficulties he had.

Casey once again pulled brax out of his day dream..., "_Bwax"_ Casey toughed at Brax's shirt...

"_Yh Case"_ Brax answered ruffling Casey's hair.

"_Casey is hungry"_... Brax laughed lightly as Casey looked up at him with his big brown eyes.

"_Come on then big guy, let's get you feed"_ Brax said as he picked Casey up and headed to the kitchen.

...

Walking the halls of summer bay high school, brax never felt like he fitted in. Regardless of the friends he had made, Brax always felt out of place. Brax knew that the only reason he put any effort into school was based on his determination to make something of himself.

Sitting down at his desk in class, brax prepared himself for another long day...

"_Settle down everyone, take your seats... we have a new comer today"_. Brax looked up to see Mr Jones standing at the front of the class. But what caught his attention was the girl standing next to him.

"_Class this is Charlotte"_

"_I prefer Charlie" she said looking at him briefly_

"_Right... this is Charlie, she just moved down from the city, now I am sure you will all do your best to make her feel welcome"._

Brax carefully studied the tall slender girl that was standing there looking a little too nervous. He instantly noticed her tanned slim legs and her dark wavy hair. But most of all he studied her eyes, her green eyes that harboured light shades of blue in the centre, he noted how beautiful they were but most of all he noticed how they told a different story to her face. Although she seemed to be smiling, her eyes seemed sad almost as if they were screaming for help. He watched on as Charlie took a seat at the desk in front of him. Subconsciously he carried on studying her...

"_Brax, BRAX..."_ brax looked up to see Mr Jones standing in front of him...

"_Yh"_ brax answered...

"Do you know the answered" Mr Jones asked...

"_Ermm nah nah, I don't"_ brax replied, trying to mask the source of his distraction. Brax spent the rest of the hour trying to focus on the class, but failed miserably.

Glad that the school day had finally come to an end Brax walked down the school hallway eager to reach the gates.

"_Mr Braxton",_ Brax turned around to see their principle Mrs Smith standing behind him.

"_Yes Miss"_

"_Have you seen your brother heath today" she asked_

"_Not since we got to school this morning...why... has he done something wrong". _Although Brax asked the question, he knew it was a stupid question to ask. Of course he had done something wrong, when had he ever done anything right.

"_Well he may have been at school this morning but he failed to make it to any of his classes". _Beth Smith knew a little about Brax's living situation and felt for the boy. She couldn't begin to comprehend how he managed to cope with it all. She would have called their mother about heath not turning up to class but she knew all too well that it would have been a waste of time. Although brax and heath had only joined Summer Bay High School at the end of the previous school year, she could tell that Brax was a very bright kid, she saw determination in him and knew that if he continued to put the effort in he would not only leave school with good HSCs but he also had the ability to make something of himself, Heath on the other hand would need to put in a lot more work, she knew he was smart but unlike his brother he had trouble concentrating and lacked heavily in determination.

Brax looked over apologetically at his principle _"I'm really sorry, I promise he will be in all his classes tomorrow"._

Had it been any other pupil, Beth would have handed them some sort of punishment, but knowing that this would probably only be more of a burden to brax she decided to let it go... this time anyway.

"_That's fine... but next time he will receive some form of punishment"._

"_There won't be a next time, I promise" _Brax replied. He smiled lightly as Beth walked away.

Brax shook his head lightly as he walked out of the school gates rubbing the palm of his hand against the temple of his forehead. He knew that Heath only acted out to get attention, but he wished his younger brother would just for once stop making things ten times harder for him. His mind wondered to his father, the man whom had walked out on them a few weeks after Casey was born. He couldn't help but blame his dad for his current predicament. Instead of hanging out with his friends like a normal teenager he had become a father to two kids over night, and designated carer to his mother who had turned to alcohol and gambling as a way of numbing the pain his father had caused her. He only hoped that he would one day make something of himself and show his father that they didn't need him, and that the only person who had lost out from him leaving them was himself.

...

"_Are you kidding me, mum...? MUM"_ Brax yelled as he saw the state of the house.

"_YH, what is it... God cant I get any peace in this house"_ said Cheryl as she walked out of her room.

"_Mum what happened, I cleared this place before school, and how have you got through so much beer already"_ brax sighed as he looked up at his mum who was clearly drunk.

"_Who died and made you boss, it's my money so I can do what I want with it"_ spat Cheryl before settling down on the couch.

"_NO MUM, NO, ITS ACTUALLY MY MONEY AND AM NOT BUSTING MY ASS OFF FOR YOU TO SPEND IT ALL ON BOOSE AND POKIES, WE BARLEY HAVE ENOUGH TO FEED ON AND YOU GO ABOUT SQUANDERING IT ALL"_.

As Brax was in the middle of shouting at his mother Casey ran out of his room straight towards brax.

"_Bwax back, bwax back_" Casey sang has he looked up at brax. Brax bent over and picked his little brother up.

"_Yh case I'm back, you ok?"_ Brax asked looking at his brother. Casey rubbed on his stomach and looked at Brax and said _"Casey is hungry"_... Brax found himself getting angry and frustrated.

"_Really mum, REALLY, you have time to drink yourself into a stoop but you can't feed your three year old son"_ brax spat the words at his mother, anger clearly evident in his voice

"_LOOK, I done the hard yak giving him life, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT"_ Cheryl slurred her words as she stood up and left the house.

Brax looked on at his mum in disgust as he walked off into the kitchen. _"Heath... HEATH"_ brax shouted for his fifteen year old brother from the kitchen.

"_Am coming... give me a sec_" heath replied.

A few seconds later heath came out of his room. Although heath was a lot more slender than his brother, he had the gob of a parrot and an attitude that required patience from the people around him.

"_Have you eaten?"_

"Nah couldn't find anything edible, so figured I would wait for you" Heath stated.

Brax rolled his eyes walking away from heath and searching all the cupboards for anything him and his brothers could eat... after going back and forth he concluded he would have to go get something with some of the money he had made from work that day.

"_Hy Casey how would you like some pizza" _said Brax as he placed Casey back on the floor.

Casey began nodding rapidly with great emphasis.

"_Right heath stay with Case while I go and buy something for us to eat, and don't just leave him and start goofing around, ya hear me"_

Heath just rolled his eyes...

"_I said did you hear me"_ Brax asked again. Heath just simply looked at brax and nodded _"good, I won't be long"_ Brax said walking out the front door.

Walking down his street Brax sighed heavily as he looked at all the houses around him before looking back at his own house. Although he lacked in faith, Brax prayed every day that he would one day be free of this place that so many called their home. For him it felt nothing like home, more like a prison cell and each passing day, he felt like it was going to consume him, but prayed he had the strength to overcome his present state and provide a better life for his brothers, and although she was hardly ever around and he wasn't sure if she deserved it, he also wanted to provide a better life for his mother, but most importantly... for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first Chapter, and also added this story to their favorite and alerts. I really want to focus on all the main characters lives individually and together, so it will be a while before all the drama and emotional bits start.. but I promise it will be worth the wait. enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Reaching the takeaway shops outside Mangrove River, Brax was still lost in his own thought when he bumped into someone. <em>"Oh crap... sorry, I didn't see you there" <em>Brax immediately apologised. Looking up he noticed ha had seen the face before.

"_It's ok, no harm done"_ she replied, she smiled back at him ever so lightly, while dusting down her shorts of the little food that had fallen against them.

"_Yh apart from your food" _Brax brushed his hand through his hair as he looked down at the girl's food which was now scattered all over the floor before him, before looking back up at her face.

"_It's no biggie... its only food" _the girl replied as she began walking away.

Brax watched her for a few seconds before speaking... _"Charlie... right?"_

Charlie stopped and turned around at the boy that was staring expectantly at her, before speaking... _"Erm yh... I didn't think you would recognise me... you know seeing as I only just started school today"._

"_Yh erm... I'm good with faces" _brax replied sheepishly.

Charlie once again smiled at him lightly, _"Well I have to get going before my parents start worrying..." _Charlie once again began walking away.

"_Bye" _Brax's voice was barely audible, and although Charlie had heard him, she continued to walk, somewhat desperate to be away from his sight.

After having stood there for several seconds watching her walk in the opposite direction from which he had just come in, Brax quickly walked into the take away shop, hoping she hadn't realised he had been staring at her. Once brax had got some food for him and his brothers he began to make his way back home. Brax didn't know why but for some reason he found his train of thought constantly leading him back to Charlie. He had stored a mental picture of her eyes and body language. Brax couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked, almost like the slightest thing could break her. He wondered why someone with her kind of beauty and judging by the clothes she wore; he could tell she was far from poor. So why did someone with her kind of life, have reason to be sad. Once reaching his street he reluctantly pushed Charlie to the back of his mind, telling himself that he was probably just reading too much into things. As he slowly approached his front door, Brax hung his head back has he heard the noise called his 'mother'.

...

Charlie found herself walking slower than she had anticipated; as her mind wondered to the boy she had just bumped into. She found her thoughts focusing on his fierce green eyes that seemed to pierce right through her. She had remembered seeing him earlier that same day at school, in several of her classes but for some reason she couldn't quite remember his name. She wondered how someone she didn't even know could make her feel so exposed. The way he looked at her, almost as if in the short time she had been stood before him he could see all the pain she was trying to hide. She had only hoped he didn't think she was being rude walking away the way she did, but for some reason she had felt uneasy around him, almost like his eyes were reading her like an open book. As she progressed towards her front door, she dismissed her current train of thought as she remembered the mess that was called her life that would once again continue once she entered her front door. She took a deep breath as she turned the handle, automatically readjusting her face with the smile that she had learned to falsely but perfectly wear for so long now.

...

"_Heath will you hurry up, we're running late as it is_". Brax yelled at his brother as he picked up his school bag. _"Mum I've dropped Casey at Mrs Kennedys Place... Could you please pick him up at four, I can't today because am working, Mum did you hear me". _Brax turned to his mother who was sloughed down on the couch.

"_Well last I checked I wasn't deaf" she spat_

"_Just don't forget mum ok... and could you do me a favour and try feeding him today, I brought some things this morning so you should be able to find something for him". _Brax stared on at his mother hoping she could do this one task right.

"_I got it ok... pick him up at three and feed him, am not totally incapable of looking after my own son". _Brax just snorted at his mother's comment has he walked out the front door. _"Heath get out here NOW". _Brax shouted into the house as he saw his brother walk out of his room.

_Heath looked over at his brother, "You go I will catch up"._

"_Do I look like am stupid Heath, get your bag and get out here now" _shouted Brax.

"_What are you talking about?" _asked Heath although he already had a fairly good idea what Brax meant.

"_Don't think because I didn't say anything yesterday, that I don't know you wasn't at school" Brax looked _over at Heath anger clearly evident in his face._ "I have told you I don't want you hanging around with those stupid guys you call your friends, they're the reason you got expelled from Mangrove River in the first place. You go to school and go to all your classes, OK... try and put that brain of yours to work"._

"_But..."_

"_No Heath no buts, now get out here, and don't even think of leaving once we get there, because I will find out". _Brax gave his brother a stern look.

"_Fine", _Heath sulked as he grabbed his bag and walked out the front door. He could tell brax was already frustrated and angry and knew too well not to argue with him in his current state of mind. Although Brax wasn't the violent type and he had never raised his hand on heath, he still had the ability to scare the crap out of him. Although he would never admit it, Heath did appreciate his older brother, and often cringed at the thought of him not being around. He knew Brax had it tough, and admired his brother for what he did for him, his mum and Casey. Heath felt bad having got expelled from Mangrove River, mainly because Brax had upped and left with him not wanting Heath to be at summer bay high school on his own. Although Heath made things difficult for Brax at times, he didn't do it intentionally, but with a drunk for a mum, and an older brother who was either working or looking after their younger brother Casey, Heath at times (mostly all the time) felt ignored. And although he knew his friends weren't the best sort of people, they made him feel important, something he lacked at home.

...

Walking down the hall way of summer bay high school Brax turned to Heath _"Remember if you dare skip I will find out"._

"_Yh yh, I heard you the first time". _Heath walked away rapidly in the opposite direction.

Brax sighed heavily turning around and walking into class. As he walked towards the back of the classroom, He found himself immediately scanning the room with his eyes, but she was nowhere to be seen. Taking a seat at his usual desk he looked up and instantly froze his gaze as she walked into the classroom, sitting directly in front of him as she had done so the day before.

Charlie slowly sat down in her seat, avoiding eye contact with the guy that she had bumped into the night before. She noticed him staring at her and only hoped she didn't have something on her face. She badly wanted to turn her head around, but she could feel his eyes on her and decided against it.

"_Morning class" _both Brax and Charlie were pulled out of their thought by the sound of Mr Jones's voice.

"_We are going to do something new today; I decided that your next assignment will be presentation based..." _Mr Jones stopped for a second at the complaints coming from his students in protest against his idea.

"_It's not optional nor is it up for discussion, this assignment will be carried out in groups of twos, and wait for it... I will be picking your partners for you". _He smirked a little as the class once again started to complain looking around in hopes of not being paired with someone they didn't like or worse someone who was just simply lacking in the intelligence department.

"_Right stop your complaining and let's get started" _Mr Jones stared on at his students as he started pairing them up.

Charlie sat at her seat not to bothered about the aspect of working with someone else, seeing as this was only her second day she hadn't really spent enough time with anyone, to figure out who was nice and who wasn't or who was smart and who lacked behind. She sat patiently waiting to hear her name called. If she was being honest she was eager to move from her current seat, as she had noticed out of the corner of her eye that Brax had once again returned to watching her.

"_Charlie" _she looked up to see Mr Jones looked her way

"_Yes Sir"_ she replied

"_Seeing as it's only your second day here, you will be working with Brax on this presentation, he has a knack for this subject, so he will be able to teach you a thing or two as you guys go along"._

Charlie just nodded wondering which one of the guys in the class was Brax.

"_Brax you can take a seat next to Charlie". _

Charlie looked up waiting to see which one of the guys was about to start heading her way. That's when she noticed from the corner of her eyes that the guy that she had been avoiding eye contact with was packing up his desk. She watched as he approached her desk and sat down beside her, his hands brushing past hers as he laid them on the desk in front of him, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at the slight contact.

Neither one of them said anything for several minutes as Mr Jones finished off pairing the rest of the students. Feeling the awkwardness between them reach an unbearable level and no longer being able to stand the quick but noticeable glances he kept giving her Charlie decided to speak up... meanwhile at the same time, Brax couldn't understand why he found it so difficult to talk to her, he had felt the slightest shiver when his hand had brushed against hers, but tried to cover it up. Clearly seeing how uncomfortable the silence was making Charlie, Brax decided to speak up...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter guys. Really appreciate those that have taken the time to review this story, and those that have added it to their favourite story and alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I've written ahead quiet a few Chapters so there may be a few updates this week :)

* * *

><p>"<em>So do you..."<em>

"_I didn't realise..."_

Brax and Charlie both looked down sheepishly at the desk as they had both managed to start talking at the same time.

_Great, _Brax thought to himself, as if things couldn't get any more awkward, he smiled lightly at Charlie who immediately looked back at the desk as he faced her. Brax paused and looked at her encouraging her to talk.

"_I didn't realise Mr Jones was talking about you... when he mentioned your name"_ she stated as she fiddled with her fingers

Brax laughed lightly _"well I hope you're not too disappointed"_ he said half joking and half serious.

"_No, no it's not that it's just, I realised I never asked your name yesterday despite you knowing mine"_. Charlie looked down at the table still trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"_That's fine, it was obvious you were in a rush, and at least you know now right?" _Charlie smiled over at Brax feeling a little guilty for walking away so quickly the night before, knowing that she was in no rush to be anywhere apart from away from him at that present time. It wasn't that she didn't like him, or was repulsed by him; it was more that she felt he could see right through the smile that she had spent so long perfecting. For the first time since he sat next to her, she slowly lifted her head, instantly catching his gaze. She felt her heart race pick up at a rapid pace, she could have sworn it had gotten so loud the whole class could hear it; she felt her cheeks heat up as she flushed as he continued to glare at her. Her mind was telling her to look away, but she felt paralysed, unable to break her gaze from him.

Brax took a deep breath in as he found himself almost hypnotised by her perfectly shaded eyes. He found himself wondering about her past, what her life was like, but most of all he wanted to know the cause of the apparent sadness he could see in her eyes.

Although they had only been looking at each other for no longer than a few seconds, they both felt like they had been lost in each other's gaze for what felt like endless hours. Charlie snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Mr Jones's voice as it seemed to get closer, causing Brax to also look away from Charlie and to where Mr Jones now stood.

"_In front of you are instructions of what the project is about, now I don't want anyone slacking off ok so these marks will count for some of your final Grades". _Mr Jones smiled subtly as he knew he had now gotten the full attention of his students. _"Right you can start brain storming, but I want to hear you talking about your projects nothing else, ok?" _

"_Yes sir" _The class replied back to him hastily, eager to get back to their discussion.

Brax looked up at Charlie _"So we should probably get started then". _

"_Yh I guess so"_ replied brax

They sat quietly for a few minutes both pretending to read the notes that Mr Jones had left in front of them. Every so often they both dared to take a quick glaze at one another, both thankful that the other hadn't noticed.

"_So have you got any ideas, Mr Jones seems to think you have a knack for this"._ Charlie looked over to Brax.

"_Erm yh I don't know about that" _Brax smiled lightly, _"I just find this subject a lot more interesting than others"_.

"_Why"_ Charlie asked as she looked up and once again caught his gaze. She quickly carried on as she noticed his hesitation _"Ermm... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...I was just curious"_ the last part of her sentence barely audible, Brax Just about picked up what she had said.

"_No its alright, it's just people don't usually ask me much about me... well apart from the teachers but I guess that's part of their job in some way"_. Brax looked down at Charlie's hands and noticed her fiddling with her fingers before he slowly continued... _"I would like to one day own my own business, so I guess, seeing as this IS business studies, I tend to pay just a little bit more attention"._ He smiled back at Charlie who had now slightly turned her body so it was facing Brax's direction.

"_What type of business do you want to own"_ she asked not breaking eye contact with him.

"_Erm am actually not too sure about that yet"_ Brax replied a little embarrassed.

Charlie smiled lightly at him as she observed his apparent embarrassment... _"Well you still got some time to decide, we are still in high school"_.

"_Yh I guess so"._

"_So have you got any ideas for what we could base this presentation on?"_ Charlie asked as she recognised how comfortable she was becoming around Brax.

"_A few"_ Brax replied. _"Why don't we both brainstorm and put some ideas down?"_ Brax asked

"_Yh sure"_ Charlie replied as she went to grab the marker that lay in the middle of the table unaware that Brax was also making his way to grabbing the marker.

As Brax's hand settled softly on top of Charlie's they both instantly looked down at where their hands lay, before looking back at each other. Brax flashed a quick smile before proceeding to break their contact.

"_Sorry"_ he said still looking straight at her, his hand lingered on top of hers before he slowly moved his hand back to his side of the table. Brax didn't understand how a girl he barely knew had the ability to make him feel so unsure of himself, the touch of her hand sent shockwaves down the back of his neck; it felt like it had taken all his strength to remove his hands from on top of hers. Studying her face more Brax could only identify one fact at that point in time, how beautiful she was.

Charlie felt his hands linger on hers before he slowly removed them, the hairs on the back of her neck that had managed to lay back down where now stood static. Surveying her arms Charlie acknowledged the goose bumps that had formed. She studied his face having taken a mental picture of his smile and the way it was complimented by his dimples. She could have sworn that as he flashed a smile it had become somewhat of a challenge maybe even almost impossible for her to breathe.

Charlie quickly picked up the marker in an attempt to divert herself from the distraction of his face. Realising that they had both fallen silent again brax decided to lighten up the mood a little

"_So it's only fair that someone should do the brainstorming while another writes"_.

Brax laughed as he looked down at the blank paper and the marker in Charlie's hand, not wanting to get distracted by her again he quickly turned his attention back to the blank piece of paper.

"_Oh, is that right and I guess you would rather write while I do the brainstorming"_ Charlie replied as she laughed lightly.

"_Well if you insist" _brax replied laughing back _"who am I to argue"_.

Charlie let out a small laugh before grabbing the blank piece of paper and holding the marker firmly in her hand.

"_Actually I think I would rather write, and you can brain storm"_... she turned to face Brax "_And yes I insist"_.

Both Brax and Charlie let out a little laugh both glad that any earlier awkwardness had now dissolved. _"So I'm gonna be doing all the work ey"_ Brax asked as he flashed her one of his smile, making her flush ever so lightly.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about; having to write down all your wonderful ideas will be of great strain to my hand"_ Charlie beamed as she mocked Brax.

"_Oh yh well now that you put it that way...I feel for you really I do"_ Brax joked. He looked at Charlie as she laughed; he noticed that the bleakness he had earlier witnessed in her eyes had now dissipated. Brax found himself hoping that he had in some way contributed to the content that were now evident in her eyes.

"_Right let's get started then... put those hands of yours to work"._

Charlie smiled _"ok so... tell me your ideas or should I say our ideas"_ she smirked at him before looking back down at the blank piece of paper.

Brax smiled and began throwing ideas in the air as Charlie willingly jotted them down. Regardless of the fact that her first encounter with Brax had only occurred the day before she somehow felt more sheltered around him, than she did around people she had known all her life, she hadn't felt this complacent even in her own house for so long, although she was so good at hiding her feeling you would never know. She was grateful to have him as her partner and somehow she knew if nothing else, she had found a good friend in Brax. If she was being honest with herself, she questioned whether she was ready to be anything more than anyone's friend.

Brax stole subtle glances at Charlie, he couldn't believe how attached he felt to the girl that sat next to him. He thought about how he had woken up the day before not ever having set eyes on her, but now sitting beside her, he felt like he had known her all his life and could only hope she would never leave. Her smile, her eyes, her face, everything about her seemed perfect to him, he only hoped that if she didn't already, that she would one day see him as more than a class mate or a friend, as he remembered how he felt when he touched her. He sat there aspiring to the next he would be able to touch her again, even if for a split second.

Brax and Charlie spent the rest of the class throwing ideas at each other and laughing as they continued to joke around. They both hoped that time would slow down a little and allow them spent more time together.

Before long they found that the hour had gone and it was time to make their way to their next class.

"_Ok guys, I want you working on these presentations outside school hours... OK?"_ Mr Jones tried to make himself heard over the herd of students who seemed to be sprinting out of the class.

Charlie and Brax slowly walked out of the class both disappointed that they would now have to go their separate ways.

"_So I guess I will see you tomorrow"_ Charlie said to Brax but kept her glare forward, out of fear of catching his gaze, which she was sure would make it more impossible for her to concentrate in her next class than he had already possibly made it.

"_Yh... I guess"_ replied Brax trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. As she had been in both his French and English classes the day before, he knew he would get to spend a bit more time with her the following day. Brax had never been so eager for a new school day to arrive as much as he did at that moment. As she noticed him looking at her, she reluctantly looked up at him, before walking down the hall into her next class.

Charlie silently cursed herself for looking up at him, knowing full well that keeping her mind from wondering back to him in her next class was an unrealistic goal. Brax watched on as Charlie walked away, he knew right there that being at school that day was a waste of time, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him from thinking about her, to be honest he didn't want to stop thinking about her. Snapping out of his day dream, he looked around to find that he was the only one standing in the hall way of summer bay high school.

"Shit" he muttered as he ran to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys here the next Chapter this chapter is a little longer than the rest I have posted so far. Thanks to every1 that reviews this story and keep them coming they honestly make my day, I like reading what you guys think.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Charlie had found it impossible to get to sleep, as she lay in bed, her thought were consumed with that of Brax. Everything about him was on constant replay in her head, his smile, his sharp dimples and his beautiful green eyes. She shook her head once more in an attempt to escape her thoughts. She edged forwards to the side of her bed taking in the time...<p>

_2.00._

_She muttered quietly under her breath "crap". _

She turned around determined to get some much needed sleep, the last thing she wanted was to turn up to school looking tired.

...

Brax tossed and turned cursing a little as he caught a glimpse of the time which now read _2.30_. All his effort at getting some sleep had proven impossible as he found his thoughts invaded by Charlie. He smiled to himself as his mind replayed images of her sweet but subtle smile, her perfectly shaded green eyes that embodied subtle shades of blue in the centre. He hoped the darkness of the morning would pass by quickly, as he found it almost impossible to compose his excitement at the thought of seeing her again.

...

Brax hastily dressed his little brother, feed him and rushed him over to Mrs Kennedys. Walking back into the house he picked up his school bag before turning on his heels once again towards the front door.

"_HEATH... will you hurry up_" brax shouted as he stood impatiently outside their front door.

Heath walked slowly out of his room picking up his bag and walking towards the front door. He took a quick glance at the clock that hung in front of the wall before him, and then proceeded to look back at brax, with a slight look of confusion and annoyance on his face.

"_Why are you in such a rush...we have loads of time to spare"_

"_I erm... I have something to do at school before classes start"_ Brax answered as he started walking rapidly away from the house.

Heath knew that there was something Brax wasn't telling him, he couldn't quite tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He soon got distracted in his own though as he picked up his pace to catch up to brax, who was now close enough to sprinting.

Reaching the gates of summer bay high, Brax felt his cheeks flush a little as he came to a standstill. He attentively watched on as Charlie made her way towards the entrance of the school building. Brax was abruptly snapped out of his trance as he felt someone crash into him from behind. Regaining his balance he turned around only to come face to face with Heath, who was now lightly rubbing the palm of his hand against his chest.

"_Do you wanna watch where you're going"_ Brax addressed Heath as he turned back around, but to his disappointment Charlie was no longer in sight.

"_Hy you're the one that stopped dead in front of me"_ Heath barked back at Brax as he left Brax behind and started walking towards the entrance of the building.

"_Got some serious issues"_ Heath muttered that last part under his breath.

Although he had heard it, Brax ignored Heaths last remark, as he seemed to regain a conscious state, he hastily made his way towards the entrance of the building.

...

Walking towards his English class, Brax tried to calm the nervous that had suddenly arisen, he looked towards the entrance of the class before walking in slowly instantly catching Charlie's eyes as she sat at a desk by herself at the middle corner of the classroom. Charlie smiled lightly at Brax as he slowly made his way towards her. The closer he got the more unsure of himself he felt. He wondered whether he should say hi to her and keep walking, or whether to take the spare seat next to her. Looking straight at her as he walked over, he noticed her warm smile, he quickly composed himself as he settled on the latter option.

Charlie noticed Brax walk into the classroom and their eyes instantly locked against each others, causing her to blush ever so slightly, as he walked towards her. She noticed he was debating something with himself, but as he looked up again she flashed him a soft smile, hoping he would take the empty seat beside her.

"_Hi"_ brax stood still in front of her not breaking the eye contact they had been holding.

"_Hi"_ Charlie replied.

He stood in front of her for what felt like hours but in actual fact had been less than a few short seconds.

"_Erm..."_ brax began as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand... _"Is it ok if I take this seat... well not take it I mean erm... sit in it...here... that's if it's not already taken?"_

Although there was a voice in Brax's head that was pleading with him to stop talking, it took his mouth a while to catch up. He looked down sheepishly as he managed to stop rambling; he almost felt to kick himself.

Charlie's smile grew ever so slightly as she noticed the flushed look on his face...

"_No it's not already taken and yes you can sit in it...here"_ she laughed slightly.

Brax immediately looked up, although he tried hiding his smile he was sure she had already caught a glimpse of it but he didn't care. The thought of spending this hour and hopefully the next with her was deserving of his smile.

Both Brax and Charlie soon enough had forgotten the earlier awkwardness as they sat talking and joking quietly with one another, trying their best to get as much work done as possible. As they both walked to their next class together, they instantly sat at the same desk with a lot more ease than earlier that morning. They soon found themselves spending both their break and lunch together; using the excuse of working on the presentation to hide behind the real reason they wanted to spend time together.

Charlie looked over at brax as they ate their lunch and slowly worked on their pending presentation over their light conversation. She wondered if he had been sent to her by a higher force of some sort. Having found herself in a cycle of misery and loneliness over the last Four years, she looked on as the boy that sat in front of her had managed to make her smile. It wasn't the fake smile that she had practiced in front of the mirror several times a day, this smile was genuine, her laugh was genuine and around him her problems seemed to somehow turn into a distant memory.

Brax watched Charlie as she laughed and smiled towards him. All his life Brax had only really ever prayed for one thing which was to get himself and his family out of Mangrove River, but as he sat looking at her he found himself praying, almost begging for something else. He prayed to never see the day when he wouldn't be able to see Charlie's face or be near her.

...

Racing out of Summer Bay High and avoiding all his friends advances, Brax quickly scanned his surrounding; anxiously hoping Charlie hadn't gone too far yet. He raced towards the gates as he saw her making her way out of them.

"_Hy Charlie"_ he called as he continued running in her direction.

Not having turned around yet, Charlie already recognised the voice that had shouted her name. As she turned around, she saw brax quickly making his way towards her.

She waited till he had caught up to her, as he reached her she flashed him a smile _"Hy"_

"_Hy... I just thought we could walk down together, if you want"_

"_Yh sure"_ she smiled before turning on her heels as he followed suit.

"_So do you live in summer bay?" _Brax asked taking his eyes off the path ahead of him and refocusing it on Charlie.

"_Yh I do, my house is actually not too far from the beach, how about you?"_

Brax instantly turned his attention back to the road ahead of him

"_Erm no I don't live in summer bay, I actually live in Mangrove River"._ He knew she was only new in town which meant she probably didn't know how bad Mangrove River actually was, but nonetheless it didn't stop him from getting slightly embarrassed. Lucky for him Charlie hadn't noticed this and just carried on talking

"_Oh ok, is it far from Summer Bay?"_ she looked up at him.

"_Not really it's about 20 minutes walk on foot". _

Charlie simply nodded; harbouring the same smile that had grown on her face since they had began walking together.

They held light conversation for the rest of their walk, in which Brax managed to tell Charlie he had two brothers, specifically describing heath as a bonehead, causing Charlie to chuckle a little. Although he noticed she had avoided giving out any real information about her family, he figured it was best to not bring it up, it wasn't like he had told her everything either.

"_Right this is me"_ brax stopped as he pointed to the patch on the right hand side of Charlie.

"_Oh ok"_ Charlie said slightly disappointed... _"See you tomorrow at school?"_ Charlie said almost like a question rather than a statement.

"_Yh"_... Brax paused... _"If you want we could meet here and walk to school together"_ Brax looked expectantly at Charlie

"_Yh I would like that"_ Charlie smiled back

"_Ok, so we can meet here for 8.15?_" brax asked

"_Yh, sounds like a plan"._ She smiled back at him

They both lingered for a few more second before saying their final goodbyes as they walked their separate ways. They both stole glances at each other several times hoping that the other had not noticed. Once Charlie was out of sight, Brax grin faded slightly as he began sprinting home to get changed; suddenly realising he was working that day and was due to resume in a little over 40minutes.

...

Brax sighs heavily has his shift at the convenience store in Summer Bay came to an end. He looked up at the time has he left the shop noting that it had just gone past seven. Brax walked through the beach as he headed out of Summer Bay making his way to Mangrove River. He walked as slow as physically possible in an attempt to have some time to himself before he return to what he was sure was to be a mad house. Ever since his first class he had found it impossible (literally) to get Charlie out of his mind. The mere thought of her brought a smile to his face. He wasn't sure that was a good thing, as he was sure some of the customers that had come into the shop while he was working had thought he was crazy. He laughed lightly at his own thoughts before taking his eyes off the sand beneath his feet and refocusing his attention on the path ahead of him.

He came to a standstill as he saw a girl just a few meters ahead of him sitting by herself on the sand as she stared out into the crystal blue water before her. He didn't have to see her face; he knew straight away it was Charlie merely by looking at slim tanned legs, which seemed to go at an endless length. He walked towards her placing his hand briefly on her shoulder, which caused Charlie to jump dramatically.

"_It's only me"_ Brax said stepping back a little as he noticed how freaked she had suddenly gotten. He waited for her to calm down before he spoke again...

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you"._ Brax stared down at Charlie slightly worried. He noticed that the same pain and vulnerability he had noticed in her eyes the day before and earlier that day had returned.

"_It's ok, sorry I freaked out, just didn't hear you walk up" _Charlie refused to take her eyes off the ocean before her.

"_That's ok, I guess I can see why you freaked out"_ he smiled lightly before sitting down beside her.

"_You don't mind do you?"_ he asked has he lowered himself into the sand.

"_No, of course not"_ she replied still not making eye contact with him.

Several minutes of silence fell upon them. Charlie knew he was looking at her, she wasn't sure if she wanted him there at that moment. She didn't want anyone seeing how lost and vulnerable she was, most especially not Brax. But there he was sat beside her, and although she hadn't looked at him since he had sat beside her, the silence between them was loud enough, telling her he could see the side of her that she managed to hide from most people. Sat next to him she felt almost naked, like he could see every part of her, the good and the bad.

Brax looked at Charlie a little longer not sure if he should say anything as he looked back out into the ocean...

"_So what's your excuse for being out here alone"_ Charlie asked causing brax to turn his head surprisingly towards her. Brax noticed that she still hadn't removed her gaze from the ocean.

"_I erm... I work at the convenience store just up there, so I was on my way home"_ Brax continued looked at her hoping she would pry her gaze away from the ocean and look at him, just once.

"_Oh... right", _Charlie's voice was barely audible but Brax was sitting close enough to hear what she had said.

"_So what about you, what's your excuse"_ Brax asked

"_No excuse... just needed some fresh air"._

Although Brax didn't know what was causing Charlie so much pain, at the moment he would have given anything in order to make her pain disappear. Studying her face he noticed as a lone tear made its way down the opposite side of her face.

She couldn't hold the tear back any longer; it had been lingering in her eye since she sat on the beach. She cursed herself as she felt the tear roll down her face as she found it impossible to continue holding it back. Why did he have to be there at that minute, she wanted him to leave, she cared what he thought about her and the last thing she wanted was for him to be looking at her with pity, it was a look she was too familiar with and had grown to hate. She felt brax hand graze her chin has he lifted her face in his direction. The immediate touch of his hand against hers sent goose bumps racing through the whole of her body. As she met his gaze she almost couldn't remember why she had been so upset, and for the first time since he had been sat next to her she was grateful to have him there.

Brax stared at the lone tear unsure of what to do... unknowingly he raised his hands to her face placing it under her chin. His hand lingered under her chin for a few seconds in anticipation as he waited, making sure she wasn't going to brush him off. He then proceeded in turning her head up slowly, until he could see clearly into her eyes. He noticed the colour of her eyes had changed from their normal shade into a light sky blue, he held her gaze as he brought his hand up against her face, stroking her tear stained cheek. Even as vulnerable as she looked Brax couldn't stop thinking about her beauty, as his body tingled with electric waves at the touch of her face. He swallowed heavily before composing himself...

"Hy what's the tear for" Brax asked has a continued stroking her face, "I know we haven't known each other for long, but you can talk to me". He paused as he waited for her to say something, anything.

Charlie nodded slightly "Nothing... just the wind".

She tried to divert her gaze elsewhere but she felt his thumb slightest stroking her face, she found it impossible, once again she felt paralysed to the spot. How does he do it she thought to herself, is it really possible to feel this way about someone I have known less than 42 hours. At that moment Brax bright green eyes had brought Charlie more comfort than she had ever felt. Although she wanted more than anything to confide in him, she was afraid that once he knew he would look at her differently, right now his eyes were comforting but if he knew what had caused the tear she was scared it would change into a look of sympathy or even disgust.

Brax knew too well that Charlie was hiding something, but he felt it was wise not to push her on the issue. He slowly retracted his hand from the side of her face, moving closer to her, he put his hand lightly around her, and he felt her instantly move closer to him burying her head in his chest. Brax smiled lightly as he tightened his grip lowering his hand from around her shoulders to her waist. Brax inhaled heavily taking in the light vanilla smell of her hair. It scared Brax that someone he had only just met had such a hold on him. She had the ability to make him feel things that he had doubted existed before her. Despite this fear, he hoped for the feeling to never go away. Brax felt Charlie shiver ever so slightly against him. Looking down at her, he slowly pulled away for her; he smiled lightly as he noticed the slight disappoint in her face as he had pulled away, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her.

As Charlie felt him pull away, she looked up at him slightly disappointed at the wind hit hard against where he had initially been holding her. She immediately tried to hide her disappointment, but the smile that crept up on his face, made it known to her that he had noticed. She looked down sheepishly, only looking back up as she felt him wrap something around her. She turned her head slightly and seen that he had wrapped his coat around her. She closed her eyes for a split second taking in the sweet smell that she knew was Brax's.

"Maybe we should get you home... we don't want your folks worrying about you? Brax looked down at Charlie, who immediately looked back up at him.

It was starting to get late and although he felt like never leaving her side, he could tell the cold from the wind was starting to get to her, he also figured she had probably been out there a while before he saw her an wondered if her parents hadn't started worrying about her.

"Yh I should get going shouldn't I... It's getting late".

Brax nodded as he stood up dusting the sand off himself before reaching out his hand to Charlie. She grabbed onto it as he pulled he off the sand and onto her feet. She stumbled a little as brax place his hand on the small of her back trying to steady her. Gaining a steady balance both Brax and Charlie were now undoubtedly aware of how close they where stood, however neither moved from their position.

Charlie felt almost weak at the knees as she could feel his heart beating against her chest. She tried to concentrate on composing herself as she found that she was now struggling with the simple task of breathing.

Brax could feel his heart rate banging against his chest, almost as if trying to escape, he had only hoped she couldn't feel the increase in his heart rate, but considering how close they where stood, he knew he was hoping for too much. Instinctively Brax lifted his hand toward her face, stroking it lightly, failing to remove his other hand where he had placed it on the small of her back. He watched her eyes close has his hand met her face.

Has his hand reached up to her face, Charlie slowly closed her eyes, wanting to savour every bit of his touch. She fixated on his hand as he lightly brushed it past her cheek, almost as if trying to take a mental note of how his touch felt. Charlie opened her eyes and was instant met by his big green eyes. Charlie realised he was starting to close the gap that was almost nonexistent between them, and instantly smiled at the thought of what was about to happen.

_It's now or never _Brax thought to himself as he saw Charlie opening her eyes directly meeting his. He slowly leaned forward closes the small gap between both their faces, he saw her flash a smile, instantly giving him the go ahead. He lingered for a minute has their nose brushed past each other. Brax felt Charlie's lips slightly brush past his, as he realised she most have moved her face forward, causing him to smile ever so lightly. He moved closer kissing her softly and slowly.

Has they both backed away slightly looking in each other's eyes for reassurance, they soon found themselves longing for each other again. As they both flashed a smile at each other they leaned in once again, desperate to relive their tender kiss. Removing his hand from the small of her back, Brax cupped Charlie's face softly in both his hands, as she wrapped her arms around his waist closing any space left between them. Leaning into one another they shared another kiss however this time much deeper.

Charlie felt a rush of electricity swim down her spine, as she held him tightly against her. Although she didn't think it was possible, she tightened her grasp around him, wanting to remain in that moment forever, but knowing they would both have to come up for air eventually.

As their lips parted they lingered around each other for a few minutes before parting completely, both refusing to release each other from the crowded embrace they were in. They stared back at each other for a while smiling, reassuring each other about how they felt about what at just happened.

"_I should really get you home, it's getting really late"_ Brax said as he looked down Charlie refusing to discontinue their gaze.

Charlie smiled lightly "_You don't worry you don't have to walk me home it's literally two minutes away"._

"_I want to"_ brax replied

"_Seriously I'll be fine"_... Charlie quickly continued as she could saw that brax was about to protest... _"I promise I'll be fine, like I said it's a two minute walk, and you have a longer journey than I do". _She remembered him having told her it was a 20 minute walk from Mangrove River to Summer Bay.

Brax pondered on it for a few seconds... _"Fine, but under one condition"_

"_What's the condition?"_ Charlie asked

"_Have you got your phone on you_" brax asked

Charlie just simply nodded a bit confused as to what he was talking about.

"_Pass it here"_ brax said as her pulled away ever so slightly in order to allow her get her phone.

She looked at him questioningly but did has he asked. She watched as Brax typed in a number into her phone and started calling it. Hearing his phone ring she realised what he was doing and smiled to herself.

"_You have to text me as soon as you get home, so I no that you got back ok_". He looked down at Charlie who now wore a big smile across her face.

"_What?"_ asked Brax

"_Well am just wondering if you just used this as an excuse to get my number" Charlie_ instantly started laughing at the mock hurt look on Brax's face, before he flashed her a cheeky smile.

"I figured I may as well kill two birds with one stone". He said as he laughed lightly.

Charlie smiled "well I guess I will see you tomorrow ".

"Yh... tomorrow". Brax looked at her before giving her one last kiss, before releasing her from his grip.

He watched on as Charlie made her way up the beach, he turned making his way towards Mangrove River, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He thought back to their kiss, he could still taste her on his lips, his smiled only widened at the thought of seeing her the next day, Brax walked home slowly praying for tomorrow to come already.

Charlie reached her front door, starting to feel the sting in her jaw from having held her smile all the way home. For the first time in three years, the prospect of being in her house no longer scared Charlie as she found herself consumed with happiness at the simple thought of Brax. Charlie took her phone out and texted Brax before entering her house.

_Hy Brax thought it was only fair to you to stick to our condition and let you know am home. I had a good time tonite, cya tomoro ._

Brax took his phone out of his pocket, smiling dramatically as he saw Charlie name on the screen. Reading the message he immediately replied...

_Had a good time too, cya tomoro, nyt x _

_..._


	5. Chapter 5

****Thanks to those guys who have taken the time to review, Here is the next Chapter its a bit long, If the chapters are getting too long let me know and I can split them into two. PLEASE Review and let me Know what you guys are thinking. :) enjoy

* * *

><p>Brax waited anxiously for Charlie as he stood at the path they had agreed to meet at the previous day. Although he had tried to walk slowly, realising he had left the house a little too early, he still arrived at the spot with five minutes to spare.<p>

Heath looked up at his brother fidgeting next to him like a five year old kid. Although Brax had told Heath to get walking without him, Heath knew too well that Brax was just trying to get rid of him. Wanting to know what was making his brother so anxious; Heath had repeatedly refused to leave until Brax had seemingly given up on trying to get rid of him. Heath watched as his brothers face suddenly lit up, he slowly followed Brax gaze until he noticed the girl that had began walking towards them. Heath immediately recognised the goofy smile on her face as it matched the one Brax was baring. Suddenly it all made sense to Heath, the blinding smile his older had on when he had returned from work the previous night, and the almost unconscious state he had repeatedly found his brother in the past few day as he stared into space. Heath smirked to himself glad he had stuck to his guns and not left when Brax had told him to.

"_Hi",_ Heath was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Charlie's voice as she was now standing in front of both him and Brax.

"_Hi"_ Brax replied as they both stood silently in front of each other.

Heath looked from Brax to Charlie before letting out a loud cough alerting both of them of his presence. Both Charlie and Brax turned towards Heath...

"_Sorry for Brax's bad manners, I have no idea where he gets it from, I'm Heath" _

Charlie chuckled lightly at Brax, who was now staring at Heath with a look of stern warning, before looking back at Heath

"_Heath... Brax's Brother?"_ Heath nodded dramatically

"_Yep that the one"_ he replied

"_Hi, I'm Charlie". _

"_So Brax as been talking about me eh"_ heath said still holding his smirk, _"what as he told you, apart from my excellent charm and my undeniable good looks"_, Heaths smirk only grow wider as he noticed the frustration on Brax's face.

"_Pretty much what you just mentioned"_ Charlie replied him as she laughed.

"_Well as you can see, he clearly wasn't exaggerating"_

"_Yh you're right, everything he said was definitely right"_, Charlie looked at Brax as he laughed lightly realising she was referring to the comments he had made about Heath the day before.

"_Well are we gonna get moving, or do you guys need a few more minutes to stare silently at each other"_ Heath let out a small laugh as Brax lightly hit him across the head indicating for him to shut up. Charlie looked at the ground for a few seconds trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"_We should probably get going... don't wanna be late"_ Brax looked up at Charlie who just simply nodded as both her and Brax began making their way down the path towards summer bay high school, with Heath following closely beside them not wanting to miss anything.

As Charlie and Brax talked between each other laughing every once in a while, Heath had started to feel like the third wheel, wanting to direct some attention to himself, while creating some amusement for himself, he turned to both Charlie and Brax...

"_So are you two together"_, both Charlie and Brax instantly turned to face him. Brax was now looking at heath with a look that could kill, and Charlie cheeks turned bright red, Heath smirked as he had gotten the reaction he was looking for before he continued...

"_You Know... together as in boyfriend and girlfriend"_... he paused once again letting himself savour the expression on both their faces as they continued to stare at him silently. Although Heath Knew Brax was probably going to make him pay for it later he didn't care; he couldn't bring himself to stop... _"Cause Charlie if you are his girlfriend I must say I am disappointed in your choice"_, Heath let out a little laugh as he stopped talking, enjoying the reaction he was getting from Brax.

As Heath continued talking, telling Charlie how she could do so much better than Brax, Brax wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but not before beating the life out of his idiot of a brother.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Brax was thankful as they reached the entrance of summer bay high.

"_I guess I will see you love birds later, don't do anything I wouldn't do"_, Heath laughed out loud as he walked away from Brax and Charlie.

Entering the building Charlie had kept her gaze on the floor since Heath had left, she felt a burning sensation in both her cheeks as they remained bright red.

"_Sorry about Heath, he can be a real idiot sometimes... actually no make that all the time"_.

Charlie released her gaze form the ground below her and looked up at brax smiling...

"_It's ok, he's not that bad, and at least he as a sense of humour"_, she laughed at the last part of her sentence.

Brax chuckled _"Yh that he does have"_. _Even if it is at the expense of others_ Brax thought.

Brax looked up as the bell rang, _"That's our queue to get to class... I guess I'll see you at break and lunch maybe"_, Brax smiled lightly at Charlie as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"_Yh... ok"_ Charlie replied

"Bye"

"Bye"

They both turned and headed towards their individual classes both disappointed as they had no classes together but at the same time excited at the prospect of seeing each other again in a few hours.

Taking a seat at his desk, Brax thought back to Heath's comment, although he felt like kicking Heath's backside, he desperately hoped that after the previous night that Charlie did want to be his girlfriend. He spent the rest of the morning debating whether to bring it up or not.

Trying to focus on her work...Charlie smiled as she thought back to Heath addressing her as Brax's girlfriend. The thought of being able to call him her boyfriend only made her smile wider. She couldn't believe how in the last four years being anything more than a guy friend had scared her, while at this moment in time the thought of being nothing more than Brax's friend scared her more.

...

Brax sat on the bench that he and Charlie had spent their lunch together the previous day. After the slight awkward silence that had fallen upon them during the break earlier that day, he had decided to brave it and bring up the kiss they had shared last night, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he felt her soft lips against his.

Charlie walked towards Brax as she spotted him on the bench, feeling a little uneasy about the obvious elephant that they had both ignored earlier during their break, she had decided to bring up their kiss, in hopes that he wanted to more than just her friend.

"Hy Brax", Charlie sat down on the bench beside him.

"Hy... how were your classes?" Brax figured that it would be best to make light conversation, before jumping into anything deep.

"Yh they were ok" Charlie answered quickly as she felt her nervous starting to get the better of her. She took a deep breath and knew if she didn't do it right at that moment she would lose her nerve completely.

"Charlie"

"Brax"

They looked at each other laughing lightly as they had spoken at the same time.

"You go first" Charlie said

"Erm... well I just...erm" Brax felt his mouth go dry as he tried to form a normal sentence. Taking a deep breath he slowly turned until his whole body was now facing Charlie.

"I was just wondering if last night... you know the kiss and...Yh... I just wanted to know how you felt about it, I mean if you wanna forget it happened, I totally understand if you do". Brax kicked himself mentally. What was he saying, of cause he didn't want her to forget it happened, and he most definitely wouldn't understand.

Unsure of what he was trying to say, but hoping he felt the same way that she did, Charlie spoke up

"Do you want to forget about it" the words came out with a little more emotion than she had intended.

"Well no I don't" Brax paused "Do you?"

Charlie instantly smiled as she quickly shook her head

"No, neither do I".

A smile crept up on Brax face, as they both blushed ever so slightly

"So" Brax laughed lightly

"So" Charlie stared at him attentively, "Does this mean we're more than friends?"

Brax face lit up as he replied "Well I was hoping it would make you my girlfriend"

Charlie prayed that she wouldn't wake to find that what was happening at that moment was nothing more than a dream before replying...

"Yh I think that's a fair assumption", she found it hard to believe that the oh so beautiful boy that was sitting before her was now hers, she felt her jaw line sting a little, as she was unable to get rid of the smile that had now taken over half her face. Her eyes lit up even more as she noticed brax leaning into her slowly, she tried to compose herself as her whole body shivered at the thought of having her lips against his. As their lips slowly linked with one another she felt numb neck downwards, as his kiss sent tingles rushing down her body.

Leaning in to kiss Charlie, Brax felt his stomach doing back flips at the thought of once again having her lips against his. Kissing her slowly, he found himself completely lost in the moment.

Moving his whole body closer to Charlie's their kiss somewhat deepened as they soon forgot that there were other people around them.

"So she IS your girlfriend", quickly parting both Brax and Charlie peered their faces up, only to find Heath standing in front of them, with an almost blinding smirk on his face.

Charlie laughed as she noticed the look brax was now giving heath... "Hi heath"

"Seriously Charlie why have you chosen to lower your standards to such a level" Charlie couldn't help but laugh out loud at heaths words.

"Heath shut up and get lost... before I make you eh" Brax glared at heath, making a mental note of the moment, so he could make heath pay for it later

"You still haven't answered my question...is she your girlfriend, or do you guys just like to tongue wrestle" heath could help but laugh at his own joke, as Charlie looked towards the floor blushing.

"Yes Heath, she is my girlfriend" Charlie blushed even more "So now get lost... NOW", brax looked around for an object that he could throw at heath as he wasn't standing close enough for his hands to reach his idiot of a brother.

"What's this about a girlfriend", Brax gaze shifted to the direction of the new comers voice, he smiled as he saw Jack and Miles standing in front him, with Leah, Martha and Bianca in tow.

Charlie looked up at the five of them as they stood in front of her; she smiled briefly at them but had no idea who they were. Although she recognised them from some of her classes she had never spoken to any one of them.

"I was wondering where you had been hiding these past few days... I should have guessed it had something to do with a girl"

Brax laughed "Nah just got tired of looking at your face, spending time with Charlie is just a added bonus".

Jack put his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt, "Ouch, crush a guys confidence why don't you".

Brax noticed Heath walking away as something caught his attention, he then looked over at Charlie who was now looking at her feet whilst twiddling her fingers against each other and he smirked as he noticed her concentrating on them almost as if they were the most amazing things she had ever set eyes on.

"Erm guys this is Charlie, my girlfriend", he looked at Charlie grinning as he noticed her smile as he referred to her as his girlfriend.

"And Charlie", Charlie looked up at the mention of her name "These are my friends, Jack and Miles. That's Leah, Martha and Bianca".

Charlie smiled politely saying hi to them all, as they all greeted her.

"I can see why she's got you so distracted" Jack said looking at Brax, making Charlie's cheeks go noticeably red, as Brax pulled her closer to him.

"Hy", Martha piped up as she hit Jack across the chest.

As both Brax and Jack let out a laugh Jack pulled Martha close to him "You know you're the only one I want distracting me, he gave her a cheeky grin before briefly kissing her.

"Ok guys do you wanna tone it down a bit on the PDA" Brax and jacked looked over at Miles as he spoke before looking at each other as they burst out laughing. They both knew that Miles was only bagging on them because he had liked Leah for a while now but hadn't been able to find the courage to tell her.

Composing himself Jack looked over at brax "SO is it ok if we join you guys or are you looking to spend some time alone" he winked as he stopped talking.

Brax looked over at Charlie who nodded to let him know it was ok

"Yh sure" Brax replied

"Well we best move to one of them tables" Jack said as he looked at the bench brax and Charlie was seated on... "I don't think there is enough room for the seven of us on that bench".

"We can make room" Brax smirked as he lifted Charlie onto his lap causing her to giggle loudly.

Miles snorted under his breath as he walked away to one of the tables clearly displaying how annoyed he was. This sent Brax and Jack back into fits of laughter as they followed behind him with the girls staring at them wondering what was so funny, apart from Martha who knew why Miles was so grumpy.

As they settled down on either sides of the table, Charlie had soon relaxed once she and the girls had started talking. She couldn't believe how nice they all were and was glad that they seemed to like her too. She quickly realised that Leah was the quite one out of the three girls, while Martha was very chatty; Charlie could easily see that Bianca was the more outspoken one out of all three, in a witty but almost uptight way. Every now and again she would steal subtle glances at Brax as him, Jack and Miles took the piss out of each other, blushing if ever their eyes collided. She sat there as she spoke to her new found friends. As she recalled the last time she had been as happy as she was at that moment, she felt shivers of disgust rush through her as she remembered how that happy day had ended on a disastrous note for her, she only hoped nothing would damage her new found happiness.

Brax sat there with his friends and Charlie and couldn't believe how happy he was. As he found himself self-consciously looking at Charlie, he couldn't help but thank whatever force had brought her to Summer Bay. The beautiful girl sat next to him was all his, and he wouldn't trade her for anything or anyone.

...

Walking out of her last class with Leah, Martha and Bianca in tow as they had all been in the same class, Charlie spotted Brax, Jack and Miles waiting by the entrance of the main doors. Martha walked up to Jack wrapping her arms around her waist, as Brax walked towards her kissing her briefly before throwing his arm around her shoulders, as they made their way out of the school. Brax and Charlie walked closely with Jack and Martha and Charlie's arm was now around brax waist, while the other three followed closely behind deep in conversation.

"Do you guys wanna go down to the surf club, am craving frozen yogurt", Martha said as she looked up at the burning sun.

"Am game... that's if you don't have to get going home" Brax looked towards Charlie, hoping she didn't have to go home just yet.

She smiled up at him before linking her free hand with his hand that hung around her shoulders "Yh sure I wouldn't mind a frozen yogurt myself".

Jack turned around as he spoke "Hy guys we're going to the surf club, you coming?"

"Yep", said Leah and miles simultaneously

"No I can't come, mums going out so I am stuck looking after April for the rest of the afternoon" Bianca frowned, although she adored her little sister, spending her afternoon with her friends was a much more appealing offer than spending it with her three year old little sister.

As they got to the beach Bianca said her goodbyes to her friends before heading home, the rest made their way towards the surf club, taking a seat at one of the tables, they all talked and joked around for a while before the guys got up to set up the pool tabled as they teased each other about how skilled they were, but not before Jack and Brax had gone to get both Charlie and Martha their frozen yogurt. Although Charlie had wanted to pay for her yogurt, Brax had insisted and after a while Charlie had given in sensing that regardless of how much she objected she would eventual lose the debate. Charlie couldn't help but smile as Brax had also brought one for Leah, seeing as no one had offered to buy her one.

As the girls watched on, they found themselves laughing at the expense of the guys as they had now committed to outdoing themselves at their game of pool. From the way they interacted Charlie could tell that Miles was a lot more quiet and reserved than Jack and Brax, she could also tell that brax and Jack were very close. After a few games the guys had rejoined the girls and they found themselves lost in conversation, most of which came from Brax and Jack mocking each other, sending the whole group into stitches of laughter.

After what seemed like ten minutes Charlie took her phone out of her bag, taking note of the time and realising they had been there for a couple of hours she decided it was probably time for her to head home. She had usual always gone straight home after school ended so she didn't want her parents worrying or to come looking for her.

"Hy guys I think am gonna get going home now; don't want the parents to start worrying".

"Actually I should get going too, I already missed a call from granddad", Martha said as she stood up from her seat. "You coming?" she asked as she looked at Jack.

"Yep" he stood up and grabbed his school bag.

Jack directed his gaze at Brax and Charlie who were already set to leave, "How about we meet up tomorrow, we can chill on the beach or something".

"Yh... maybe" brax responded as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist from behind pulling her into him as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Martha and Jack said their goodbyes to Brax and Charlie along with Leah and miles.

"Ok well call me and let me know yh" Jack shouted back to brax as both he and Martha left the surf club.

Brax turned to Charlie "Right let's get you home", He released her from his waist as he swung his arm over her shoulders, subconsciously wrapping her arms around his waist instantly Charlie looked up at him...

"You don't have to"

"I know I don't but I want to, plus it will give me an excuse to spend a bit more time with my beautiful girlfriend" Brax smirked

"Oh yh, so where is she" Charlie responded trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably

"Haha funny" brax said as he leaned down brushing his lips against hers.

They walked out of the surf club has Charlie lead the way towards her house.

...

Reaching her front door Brax was a little disappointed that it had taken nothing more than 5 minutes to get there.

"I told you last night that it wasn't far from the beach" Charlie turned to face brax her hand still entwined in his.

"Yh, and there was me thinking you may have been exaggerating about the distance"... So am I gonna see you tomorrow".

"Yh I can meet you on the beach for about 12"

"Couldn't you meet me earlier... maybe 9.00" brax asked

"9.00 as in AM?" Charlie looked a brax a little mortified

Noticing the look on her face brax laughed a little sensing what she was thinking "yh 9.00 as in am why, is that a little too early for you?"

"A LITTLE" Charlie laughed lightly "no Brax not a little, that's a LOT early for me... how does the thought of not just getting up at 9.00 but being out of the house by 9.00 not scare you"

Brax chuckled "I don't know I guess I just happen to be a morning person"

"Well I am the complete opposite, 12.00 is my last offer, I was originally going to say 1.00..."

Brax quickly interrupted Charlie...

"No it's ok... I'll take 12.00" he smirked as Charlie giggled.

He pulled her in closer before lowering his head and kissing her for several minutes.

Pulling apart Charlie waved at brax has he walked away from the house, she turned to open the door, but someone else had beaten her to it...

"Charlie" Charlie looked up at her mum, wondering why she looked so worried.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"Where have you been? I was just about coming to look for you"

"I just decided to hang out with some friends after school, if you was so worried you should have just called" she said walking past her mum and into the house

"We did but you didn't pick up"

Positive that her parents had not called Charlie took her phone out of her bag, only to find she had four missed calls. She figured they must have called her as she was leaving the surf club. Although the calls where only from about 10 minutes ago, Charlie wasn't surprised by the way her mother was reacting. She had been like this (over protective) for a couple of years now. Charlie turned to her mum

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was gonna be home late, it was a last minute decision, I promise to call you and let you know where I am next time".

Elise just simply walked over to Charlie and gave her a hug, although she knew Charlie hated how over protective she had become, she couldn't help it. She felt she had failed Charlie once and was determined to stop anyone from ever hurting her again.

"I am glad that you've made some friends" said Elise still hugging Charlie tightly.

Hugging her mum back, Charlie felt someone tugging at her legs, releasing her grasp from her mother Charlie turned coming face to face with the beautiful girl that stood before her with a huge smile on her face.

"Lottie, Lottie", Charlie smiled as she looked down Ruby who had her arms out signalling that she wanted Charlie to pick her up.

After several attempt of trying to get Ruby to say either Charlotte or Charlie, she had settled on calling Charlie Lottie.

Charlie bent over picking ruby up...

"Hy ruby, you ok"

Ruby nodded her head vigorously as she swung her arms around Charlie's neck planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Ruby missed Lottie"... Charlie tightened her hold on Ruby

"Well Lottie missed Ruby too".

Charlie lightly stroked ruby face, taking in how beautiful the girl in her hands was. She brushed her hands through her brown curly hair before planting a kiss on her cheek, causing Ruby to squirm as she giggled. Placing Ruby back on the floor Charlie walked into her room wanting to get changed out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable.

The evening came by pretty quickly and soon Charlie's dad Ross had returned from work, as they all sat in the lounge watching TV. Looking up at the time Elise turned to Ruby who was sitting in between her and Ross in her pyjamas...

"Come on Ruby, time for bed"

Ruby frowned her face and turned away from Elise

"It's ok I'll take her" Ross said

"Come on sweetie, bed time and we can read your book if you want", Ross knew offering to read to her would work in his favour, as Ruby's face lit up, she jumped up into his arms...

"Night Lottie" Charlie smiled at Ruby

"Good night ruby"

"Night mummy", Ruby squirmed out of her Ross's arms as she went over to give Elise a kiss good night, Charlie watched on as her mum and Ruby embraced each other.

"Good night sweetie" Elise said before turning back to the TV screen.

"I'm gonna go to bed too" Charlie stood up from her seat as she walked rather quickly towards her room.

"Charlie are you ok? I mean it's a Friday and its only just gone 9.00", Elise looked over at her daughter noticing her odd behaviour.

"Yh am fine... it's just I'm meeting my friends tomorrow so I wanna get a good night's sleep", Charlie replied not turning around to look at her mother.

"Oh ok... good night sweetie", Elise felt there was something else bugging Charlie, although she was pretty sure she knew what it was, she had learned from past experience not to bring the subject up.

"Yh...Night", Charlie walked into her room closing the door firmly behind her as she took a deep breath, trying tot shake the felling had had risen within her. Although she didn't quiet know what the feeling was she had felt it several times, she was sure it felt like jealous. But why would she be jealous, why should she be, she should be happy, Right? As she stood there thinking to herself it felt more like she was trying to convince herself more than anything else. Less than a few seconds of settling on her bed she felt her phone vibrate against her bedside table. Looking at the screen, she immediately let out a smile as she saw brax name, she knew if anyone could get her in a gratifying mood and make her forget even if just for a little while it was brax. She rapidly accepted the call...

"Hy... you missing me already"

"No but I figured you would be missing me so I thought I would put you out of your misery" Brax smirked

Charlie giggled "oh well aren't you just the perfect gentleman... so nice of you to consider my feelings"

"Well what can I say, I'm just too nice"Brax chuckled... "I just wanted to hear your voice, and to let you know I told Jack we would meet tomorrow for 1.30.

"I thought we agreed to 12.00" Charlie asked a little confused

"Yh we did but I figured this way me and you could spend some time alone before the others arrived"

Charlie smiled heavily "You know what, if I could see you right now I would kiss you"

Brax chuckled "well you can make it up to me tomorrow"

"And I will" replied Charlie

Hearing the front door open Brax saw his mmu staggering in, looking at the time he shook his head as he saw that it was only a little after 9.00.

"Hy Charlie sorry but I have to go, see you tomorrow"

"Its fine, see you tomorrow, nite"

"Nite"

As the line went dead Charlie placed the phone back on her bed side table, basking in the joy of getting to spend some time with brax tomorrow. She instantly closed her eyes in a bid to get to sleep, desperately trying to avoid her mind wondering back to the issue which always seemed to bring tears to her eyes.

...

Brax got off from the couch walking over to his mum, trying to guide her towards her bedroom as he knew she probably didn't have the stamina to make it there without guidance. Reaching her door Cheryl curled over as she proceeded to throw up all over the carpet below her feet. Brax jumped back quickly before grabbing his mother's hair pulling all the lose strands from her face.

Walking out of his room heath caught sight of what was going on...

"That is just disgusting", Heath was thankful to not be the oldest, he knew he would never be able to put up with most of the crap that Brax did. As Brax shot him a look of anger, heath walked back into his room closing the door behind him, Heath knew Brax didn't need his crap, not right now that he had to deal with their mother.

After she had stop throwing up, Brax directed his mother towards her bed, as she flopped against it he took off her shoes before placing her duvet over her. He then left to clear up the mess she had made on the carpet, after which he took a bucket and placed it by her bed side just in case she woke up feeling sick. He placed a glass of water and some aspirins knowing she would need it in the morning.

After sorting his mother out brax went and cheeked on Casey making sure he was still asleep, he then proceeded into his room before flopping onto his bed exhausted, falling asleep, he smiled as he remembered he was going to be spending the day with Charlie the next day. He had successful arranged for Casey to stay at Miss Callaghan's place, and heath was going over to his friends for the day. He had no idea what his mum was going to be doing but he knew whatever it was, he would have to clean up after her once again, as he sighed he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

...

Ross walked back into the lounge after having finally gotten ruby to sleep.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked looking at Elise

"She went to bed... she said she's going out with her friends tomorrow so she wanted to get an early night".

"Right..." Ross seemed unconvinced by Charlie's excuse

Elise looked at Ross as he sat next to her "You don't believe her do you"... "I didn't either. I am really worried about her Ross"

"Yh so am I, we're just going to have to take it one day at a time", he pulled Elise in close to him, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Elise wrapped her arms around Ross before looked up at him "Do you think we did the right thing... you know?"

Ross paused for a few seconds thinking about the question his wife had just asked him. If he was being honest he didn't know if they were doing the right thing or not...

"Yes I do, it's the best thing for both of them", Ross didn't want to have to lie to his wife but he knew that what was done was done and there was no turning back, telling her he had his own doubts about the decision they had taken would do more harm than good. He only hoped that one day the old Charlie would return back to them, but deep down he knew that was unlikely even impossible but still he prayed for a miracle...


	6. Chapter 6

Hy guys thanks to all those that keep reading and reviewing this story, I know haven't updated in a week been seriously rushed off my feet, hope you guys like this chapter and I will do my best to get one or two up before the new year. enjoy and plz review (:

Merry Xmas :)

* * *

><p>Walking around the house frantically Charlie was getting ready to go and meet Brax, however the fact that her mum and dad had been watching her had not gone unnoticed. Although she tried to hide her excitement, the way her parents watching her and taking subtle glances at each other was a clear indication to Charlie that she was doing a bad job at playing it cool. Wanting to get out of the house as quick as possible before either one of her parents questioned her on her upbeat mood; Charlie quickly grabbed her phone and her bag and walked hastily towards the front door.<p>

"_Right am off"_ she went to turn the door handle.

"_Charlie... are you not going to have anything to eat before you go?"_ she turned to face her mum before looking up at the time.

Charlie had not been joking when she had told Brax that she wasn't a morning person, and having slept in longer than she had intended it was now 11:55, there was definitely no time for eating.

"_Erm no that's fine I'll get something to eat later"_, she turned in an attempt to leave.

"_Charlie..."_ this time it was her dad who had called after her

"_Yh"_ she reluctantly turned once again, hoping he would be quick, she didn't want to keep Brax waiting, but most especially she wanted to spend as much time alone with Brax as possible before the others turned up.

"_So these friends of yours that you are going to meet, they must be really nice"_ Ross paused looking at Charlie, who just simply nodded in agreement.

"_So when are we going to get to meet them?" _

Ross looked over at Charlie; he was far from convinced that she was going to meet her friends. Although he knew it was going to happen eventually, the thought of Charlie being involved with any guy scared the life out of Ross, the last thing he wanted was her getting hurt... again.

Charlie looked at her father, sometimes having a cop as a father really annoyed Charlie, for as long as she could remember he had always had the tendency to go into cop mode when he found himself in a situation that did not sit well with him. However Charlie knew that this time there was more reasoning behind his concern, she looked up at him and noticed the worried look that had settled on his face. Charlie smiled before replying her dad...

"_Well I've only been here a week so they won't be coming over today, but I promise to bring them round to the house sometime soon"_. Charlie knew telling her parents about Brax would do more harm than good at this stage. It would send her dad into instant cop mode, she honestly wouldn't put it past him to do a background check on Brax, and her mum, well... she would probably go into overdrive protective parent mode.

Ross nodded _"Ok then, don't stay out too late"_

"_I won't"_

As Charlie opened her front door a voice stopped her in her tracks causing her to turn around one last time...

"_Bye Lottie"_, Ruby looked up from the TV screen for the first time all morning, moving her attention from Dora the explorer to Charlie. Unlike Charlie, Ruby was definitely a morning person, and was usual up and out of bed by 7 most mornings. Charlie smiled at ruby...

"_Bye Ruby"_, she turned around shutting the door behind her before proceeding to sprint towards the beach as it was now just a little past 12:00.

...

Brax sat on the beach waiting for Charlie; although he had only been waiting for up to five minutes he felt like he had been there for hours as he looked down at his phone once more. He had sent her a text earlier that morning telling her to come in her swimwear, but refused to tell her what he had planned. Looking up his face instantly lit up when he saw Charlie walking towards him with a smile that just about matched his own. Noticing that she was dressed in denim shorts and a yellow vest top, he swallowed heavily as he took in the sight of her tall slender tanned legs, her perfect shape and her beautiful brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders in light waves.

Walking towards the beach Charlie slowed down trying to catch her breath as she spotted Brax sitting a little further down looking at his phone. Taking in the sight of his upper body Charlie noticed that Brax's shirt did very little at hiding his well built body, Charlie instantly felt herself blushing. Tearing her eyes away from his chest Charlie realised Brax was now looking at her, causing her to smile.

"_Hy you" _Brax jumped to his feet instantly wrapping his arm around Charlie's waist. _"I was beginning to think I had been stood up"._ He looked into Charlie's eyes as a smirk grew on his face.

Flashing him a smirk of her own Charlie replied "Well I was considering it... but being the nice person that I am I decided against it.

"_Well... how about I repay you for your generosity"_ Brax winked.

Leaning in closer he kissed her softly before Charlie gently grabbed the back his neck, causing the kiss to deepen. Parting as they felt the need for air, Charlie smiled cheekily at brax...

"_Well if that's the way you always show gratitude please remind me to be nice to you more often"._ Charlie leaned in to kiss Brax once more.

"_Will do"_ brax smiled, his arms still around her waist.

Having been too preoccupied with all her attention focused on Brax, Charlie had failed to notice the surf board that was dug into the sand next to him. As the surf board finally caught Charlie's attention, she looked back at Brax...

"_Is that yours?"_ she nudged her head towards the board, Charlie recalled Brax telling her how much he loved surfing the first day they had walked home from school together, but she was curious as to why he had brought his surf board with him. She wanted to spend time with him not watch him surf.

"_Oh yh... that's kinda the surprise I had planned for you today"_.

Charlie looked at brax a little confused... _"You want me to watch you surf"_

Brax laughed lightly before replying _"Nope"_, he looked up noticing the growing look of confusion on Charlie's face.

Looking over at the board then back at Brax who now displayed a big grin across his face, Charlie suddenly grasped what Brax was hinting at. She realised that him telling her to come in her swimwear wasn't because he just wanted them to go for a swim like she had thought.

The grin on Brax's face only grow wider as he noticed that Charlie had figured out what he had planned for them. Struggling to fight the urge to laugh at the change of expression on Charlie's face, he chuckled under his breath before speaking...

"_So"_

"_No way, NO, I don't surf"_, Charlie looked at brax with a slightly horrified by the idea.

There was no way she was going to get on that board she thought to herself, first of all she had never surfed 'Ever', and secondly she was sure she was going to fail big time. Right now the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of Brax a couple of days into their relationship, actual scratched that she would never want to embarrass herself in front of Brax regardless of how long they had been together for.

"_Come on, I promise you will have fun"_, Brax tried to convince Charlie, if he was being honest teaching Charlie to surf was more of an excuse to be closer to Charlie and what better way to do that than come to her rescue as she fell of the board, which he was hoping would be a regular occurrence.

"_No Brax, I can't"_ Charlie pouted... _"I'm just gonna keep falling off the board, I don't have very good balance on solid ground as it is"._

Brax chuckled _"It doesn't matter, you might fall off a few times but I promise with me as your teacher you will soon get the hang of it",_ Brax gave Charlie a cheeky grin.

Charlie bit her both lip nervously _"Yh but... it's gonna be so embarrassing, as am pretty sure am gonna fall flat on my face a number of times"._

Brax released one of his arms from Charlie's waist as he raised his hand towards her face, cupping the side of her face in his hand, he suddenly realised why Charlie was being so hesitant about surfing.

"_Charlie trust me, there is no embarrassing thing you could do that would make me like you or wanna be with you any less. If anything it would probably make me like you more if that's at all possible, plus I'm a sucker for a cluts"_. He smiled before leaning forward and planting a slow kiss on her lips.

"_So what do you say... should we teach you how to surf?"_

Charlie smiled at Brax before nodding her head. How could she possibly say no to him after that kiss, she was sure he knew what he was doing kissing her like that. Charlie loved how Brax could make her feel so good about herself, but hoped she could avoid making a complete fool of herself out there.

After practicing her balance on dry land for a few minutes, Brax decided it was time to put it into practice in the water.

"_Are you sure I'm ready"_ Charlie looked at Brax as her nervous started to get the better of her.

"_Yh... now come on, let's get out there so we can see how much of an excellent teacher I am"._ Brax had already taken of his shirt before making his way towards the water. Charlie watched on getting lost as she traced all the corners of his toned abs with her eyes, she felt herself flush a little before snapping herself out of her daydream. Charlie took of her shorts and vest top revealing the dark blue bikini she was wearing before making her way over to Brax.

Brax felt his heart rate pick up pace as he took in the sight of Charlie, he couldn't believe how beautiful his girlfriend was. He examined all parts of her body finding it a little hard to breathe as she got closer. As she closed in on him he noticed the faded scar just below her stomach, he quickly dismissed it as he got distracted by the rest of her body.

"_Are you gonna keep staring at me, or teach me how to surf?"_ Charlie teased Brax as she noticed him looking at her with immense concentration.

"_Both"_ Brax replied with a smirk.

Taking her hand in his Brax led Charlie into the water anxious to get the lesson started. Although she had managed to actually stay on the board a few times, Charlie didn't mind the other hundred times that she had fallen off as it usually resulted in some sort of bodily contact with Brax. Finally giving up on the surfing Charlie and Brax decided to do a bit of swimming, after Brax had taken his board back to where Charlie had left her things. They swam around for a while splashing each other with the water, but before long they where bobbing around in the water holding each other, as they indulged in several passionate kisses.

After about 20 minutes Charlie and Brax emerged out of the water walking to where they had left their things drying themselves off with their towels before settling down on the sand. Leaning into him, Charlie sat in between Brax's legs who now had his hands wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her closer to him. After talking and flirting for a short while they both sat in a comforting silence as they looked out into the beautiful water.

"You know you guys really should just get a room", Brax and Charlie both turned around simultaneously both letting out a quiet laugh as they saw Jack and Martha walking towards them Hand in hand, Jack held his surf board under his other arm with Bianca and Leah in tow.

Brax looked at Jack "_Says you, are you and Martha ever not touching each other"_, he nodded towards their hands, causing all four of them to laugh.

After they all greeted each other, Brax asked after Miles, he was apparently busy doing something but failed to disclose what it was. Both Brax and Jack knew it was probably more to do with Leah being there than anything else. Miles had tried to spend as little time around Leah outside of school hours as possible hoping it would help him get over her. The guys all flopped down on the sand beside Brax and Charlie, noticing Charlie and Brax's wet hair Bianca turned to the both of them...

"_You guys didn't just get here did you?"_

Brax smirked slightly "_What makes you say that?"_

"_Erm I don't know, maybe because you are both rocking wet hair"._

Charlie giggled looking up at brax before facing Bianca... _"No we actual got here a while ago, Brax wanted to teach me how to surf"_, she smiled softly as she remembered the time they had spent together before the others arrived.

Leah giggled _"Well going by the smile on your face Charlie, you guys either got up to a little bit more than surfing, or you just happen to be a really good surfer"_.

Leah and the rest began laughing as brax smiled sheepishly and Charlie bowed her head trying to hide the fact that a heavy amount of blood had now rushed to her cheeks causing her to blush.

"_I should have known when you told me we where meeting up at 1:30, I figured it was a little late in the day"_ said Jack as he had just about stopped laughing.

"_So as Charlie worn you out or have you still got enough energy to go in for another surf",_ Jack looked at Brax.

"_I am really tired; I mean TRYING to teach Charlie to surf really took it out of me, really hard work"_, he grinned as he looked down at Charlie who was still sat between his legs with her head resting on his chest.

"_Hy"_... Charlie hit Brax lightly on the arm as she flashed a mock hurt face, _"I wasn't that bad, I think I was pretty good if I must say so myself"._

Brax chuckled _"I'm only joking and of cause you wasn't bad, you had me as your teacher after all",_ Charlie let out a small laugh.

He quickly kissed Charlie's head before getting up and grabbing his surf board, along with Jack as they headed towards the water. After a little while the girls decided they would all go in for a swim, Charlie was surprised that they all had their swimwear with them. Bianca took it upon herself to tell her that if ever they were gonna be anywhere near the beach they always wore their swimwear just in case. The girls got in the water as they all began splashing themselves playfully. Soon enough all four girls had directed all their attention towards Jack and Brax who were clearly competing against each other. However Charlie was paying very little attention if any at all to the surfing. She found herself too preoccupied with how hot brax looked on a board.

Catching Charlie's eyes on him, brax gave her a quick wink before directing his attention back on the surf. Once back on dry land the girls went over to the outdoor showers trying to wash the sand and salt water off them, before putting their cloths on and settling on the blanket that thankfully Leah and Martha had brought with them.

Bobbing up and down in the water as they sat on their boards, Jack looked over at his best friend who had been staring over at Charlie for a while...

"_You really like her don't you?",_ Brax turned his attention to Jack

"_What?"_

Nodding in Charlie direction Jack repeated his question, _"Charlie you really like her don't you?"_

Brax smiled as he looked over at Charlie who was in fits of giggles with the other girls, he had never liked any girl the way he liked Charlie, actual he had never shown any real interest in any girl before, but with Charlie it didn't matter that he had only known her a week, he felt like he had known her all his life. He couldn't believe how happy she made him, he couldn't believed how attached to her he had gotten in just a matter of days.

Refusing to look away from Charlie he replied _"Yh I do, I like her a lot"_

"_Well I think she's good for you, don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed or happy before"._

Brax smiled at Jack, he knew his best friend was right, he usually had very little to smile about considering how things were at home, but since Charlie he found himself worrying less and smiling more. Although he still worried a lot, mainly about his brothers, around Charlie he could put his problems to the back off his mind and just kick back.

"Well come on lover boy, we best get back, before Martha starts complaining about not being paid enough attention", Jack rolled his eyes before paddling to shore. Brax followed Jack as he laughed at his friends comment.

Reaching the girls both Brax and Jack bent down kissing their girlfriends, causing Bianca to roll her eyes dramatically.

"_Do you guys wanna go get something to eat"_ Brax asked not taking his eyes off Charlie

"_Wow brax anybody who couldn't see you would think you were talking to all of us and not just your girlfriend"_ said Bianca with a rather sarcastic look on her face.

They all laughed before Brax asked _"So is that a yes or a no?"_ this time looking at Bianca

"That's better" said Bianca as she noticed he was looking at her as he spoke _"and it's a yes, I am starving"._

As the rest of the girls all agreed they were all hungry, Brax and Jack went to rinse off.

"_Ok I am officially depressed, I need a boyfriend ASAP"_, Bianca moaned as the rest of the girls burst out into fits of laughter

"_No I am being deadly serious, do you know how depressing it is watching everybody else, I mean Charlie you have been here a week... 'A WEEK' and you already have a boyfriend. What does a girl have to do to get a guys attention round here"._ This sent the girls into deeper fits off laughter as Bianca proceeded to pout.

Bianca looked over at Leah _"I don't know why you're laughing; you're in the same boat as me"._

"_Bianca I may be single but unlike you I'm not complaining"_

"_Well you should be, you've been single since"_... Bianca paused as she tried to thing back to the last time Leah had a boyfriend... _"Wow I can't even remember the last time you had a boyfriend"_.

Leah looked sheepishly at the sand slightly embarrassed as the attention was now focused on her love life or to be more precise lack of it.

Noticing Leah's blushing cheeks, Charlie spoke up "_I'm sure Leah is just waiting for the right person"._

"_Yh yh easy for you to say, you already found your right person"_, Bianca continued to pout.

Looking up at brax who was now making his way over back to them with Jack, she smiled...

"_Yh I have found my right person haven't I"_

Looking up Charlie noticed all the girls looking at her before they all giggled to one another.

Putting on their tops and grabbing their boards, Brax and Jack walked behind the girls, who were lost in conversation. Reaching the diner they sat in a table in the corner looking over the menu as they drooling over the extensive amount of choice in food. An hour and a half later they had all eaten and were now sat talking.

"_Right we're gonna get going... Martha here wants us to go watch a nice movie back at hers"_, Jacks voice was less than enthusiastic, knowing too well she was about to force another one of her chick flicks on him.

Looking at Brax Jack rolled his eyes causing Brax to chuckle under his breath. "See you guys later", both Jack and Martha left the diner, shortly followed by Bianca and Leah. Although neither of them had anywhere urgent to be, Bianca had pointed out that three was a crowd and four was just plain invasion, unless it was two couples.

Charlie and Brax sat side by side talking for a while...

"_So what do you wanna do... you don't have to get home yet do you"_ Brax looked at Charlie

"_No I don't have to go home yet"_, Charlie didn't want to leave him just yet.

"_I don't know... we can go to yours if you want?"_ Charlie looked at brax waiting for a response.

Having seen Charlie's house, although he hadn't seen the inside Brax knew that Charlie lived a very different life to his, he felt slightly embarrassment at the thought of taking her to his house, but with no excuse to give her he figured she had to see it at some point, so now was as good a time as any.

"_Brax",_ Charlie pulled Brax out of his thought... _"We don't have to go to yours if you don't want, we can do something else"_, Charlie looked at brax a little disappointed that he seemed hesitant to take her to his house, she wondered if he was too embarrassed of her and didn't want her to meet his mum.

Brax saw the look on Charlie face and quickly replied _"No it's not that it's just... I don't live in the best looking area so..."_

"_Well this may come as a shock to you but I'm not going out with you because of where you live"_, Charlie let out a little giggle.

Brax smirked slightly _"Ok... let's get going then"._ He reached out his hand pulling Charlie up from her seat onto her feet before they left the diner. Put one arm around Brax, Charlie entwined her hands in Brax's as he swung his arm over she shoulders.

Walking towards his house, Brax only hoped everything was still the same as he had left it that morning, but even more he hoped that his mother wasn't at home, the last thing he needed was her making a fool out of herself or embarrassing him in front of Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Hy guys here is the next chapter, not updated much lately but I've been really busy will try my Best to update more frequently. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review and let me know what you think about how the story is developing. Constructive criticism is also welcomed (:

* * *

><p>Reaching Mangrove River, Charlie immediately noticed how different it was to Summer Bay. Scanning her surrounding Charlie instantly knew what Brax had meant when he said he didn't live in the best area. Although they had gone past a few descent streets, most of them looked unkept and worn out. However Charlie didn't care much for materialistic things. Looking up at Brax who had his eyes firmly focus on the path ahead of them she noticed the uneasy look on his face. Charlie only hoped that he didn't think any of this made a difference to her. In all honesty she adored him and there was very little if anything at all that could change that.<p>

"Well here we are", Brax nodded to the house that stood in front of him and Charlie.

Charlie quickly scanned the outside of the house; she didn't understand why Brax had been so hesitant to bringing her here. Compared to the other houses they had passed, Brax's looked more than decent. Looking up at him once more, she could see that the uneasiness that he harboured all the way to the house was still there. She smiled lightly...

"So are you going to invite me in... you know it's rude to leave a girl out in the cold".

Looking down at Charlie for the first time since they entered Mangrove River, Brax stood there wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Despite the obvious rough street they had passed by (not much different from his), she still looked at him the same way she did this morning. Chuckling brax replied...

"It's not even cold"

"You know what I mean", Charlie hit him lightly on the arm before pulling him along making her way towards the front door.

Turning the key in the lock Brax felt his stomach drop at the sight of the house, he soon felt a flush of embarrassment wash throw him at the sight of his mum flopped down asleep on the couch surrounded by numerous empty beer bottles. Cursing under his breath as he went to turn around to Charlie who had yet said anything since they entered the house, his attention was immediately turned to the room down the hall as his little brothers cries filled the house. Rushing into Casey's room Brax quickly picked his brother out of his play pen, noticing the tears streaming down his face. Holding him close to his chest, Brax tried to calm Casey down.

"Hy Casey, it's ok it's ok, Brax is here...shhhh it's ok", Brax gripped Casey tighter to his chest as he began to calm down, soon the tears had ceased.

"You ok now?" Brax looked down as Casey heavy breathing had stop, and his head was now nested in Brax's shoulders. Refusing to realise his grip on his younger brother Brax turned around in an effort to make his way back into the lounge only to find Charlie standing behind him by the door.

Watching Brax sprint down the hall into the room where the cries had started crying from, Charlie briefly took in the scene in front of her. She realised that Brax hesitation to bring her to his house was more to do with his family rather than where he lived. Hearing Brax's voice, Charlie walked down the hall stopping at the room that he had entered. Leaning her head against the room's doorway, Charlie watched on as Brax held onto his younger brother trying to calm him down. Charlie couldn't help but smiled to herself as she saw how good Brax was with Casey. If it was at all possible she found herself falling deeper for him. Watching as he turned around she smiled up at him...

"Hy You Ok?"

"Yh, look I'm so sorry about this, you should probably get going, I'm gonna be a little busy for a while", Brax was beyond embarrassed that Charlie had seen his mum like that. Without saying anything Charlie walked over to Brax, "I have a better idea, how about I stick around and help you out a little..."

Brax quickly interrupted Charlie, "No Charlie, you don't have to do that, I can sort this out... it's my problem". Barely able to look at Charlie, Brax diverted his attention back to Casey.

"Brax I know I don't have to, but I want to", Charlie's attention was turned to Casey who was now staring at her as he tugged on Brax Shirt.

"Bwax"

"Yh Case"

"Is that your fwiend", Casey pointed at Charlie.

"Yh Case, this is Charlie my friend".

"Hi Casey", Charlie looked at Casey who proceeded to hide his face in Brax's neck. Charlie looked up at Brax giving him a light smile... "So should we get started?", before Brax had the chance to reply her in an attempt to protest against her presence in the house at that present time, Charlie had already turned on her heels making her way back into the lounge.

Releasing his grip on Casey, Brax wiped the tears from Casey's eyes away with the back of his hand. "Hy Case, I'll be right back ok". Brax placed Casey back in his play pen placing his toys next to him, before leaving the room making his way into the lounge.

Looking up at Brax as he walked into the lounge, Charlie put the empty beer bottle down on the kitchen counter with the rest that bottles she had picked off the floor. "I was hoping you would help me", said Charlie sarcastically, smiling over at him.

Brax didn't respond instead he walked over to where she was stood; cupping her face in both his hands he leaned forward placing a light kiss on her lips.

"What was that for... not that I'm complaining"

Brax chuckled faintly "It's just my way of saying thank you"

Stroking the side of his face Charlie replied "There nothing to thank me for... but if you feel like thanking me regularly I promise I won't stop you".

Brax let out a small grin before kissing her again.

"Right let's get Cracking", Charlie pulled away from Brax as she returned to retrieving the beer bottles that were scattered round the lounge.

Before grabbing an empty bin bag, Brax watched Charlie attentively as she worked her way up and down the lounge. He thanked whatever force had brought her to him. For the first time in a long time he didn't have to deal with his problems on his own, he had someone there to help him out; he had someone he could count on. He had never been as thankful as he was in that moment to have someone, especially her in his life.

45 minutes later and the house was spotless, they had cleared out all the rubbish, Charlie had hovered but not before much objection from brax, who eventually gave in. Brax had managed to get his mother into her room but not before she throw up all over the bathroom floor, although she had woken for a brief moment she was still drunk and failed to notice Charlie's Presence. Brax and Charlie were now settled down on the settee with Casey sitting between them, Casey giggled basking in the joy of being the centre of attention.

"Wow you most really like her if you're introducing her to the family already", Heath walked through the front door heading straight for the kitchen.

"Hi Heath", Charlie looked over to him, before refocusing her attention back on Casey who was already pouting at the lack of attention he was now receiving.

Walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of juice, Heath looked around noticing for the first time how clean the house was. Although Brax usually cleared up it had never looked this clean before.

"Bro you putting her to work already? cause I know the state of this house is not your doing"

"Shut up Heath", Brax turned giving his brother a warning look.

Charlie just chuckled under her breathe, she was getting used to the banter that transpired between the two brothers, to be honest she found it very amusing. Looking at her phone, Charlie noticed it was 6.30 and decided it was probably best to get going, given that she had a 25 minute walk back to her house she figured if she left now she could get home before it got dark.

"Brax I should probably get going" said Charlie as she stood up from the settee

"Ok, Heath wait here with Casey", Brax stood up grabbing his shoes.

Charlie looked at Brax "What you doing?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you walk home by yourself did you?" Brax made his way towards the door... "Come on then"

"You don't have to walk me; I pretty much remember how we got here"

"I want to now come on", Brax stretched his hand out as Charlie grabbed hold of it. Turning to face Heath and Casey who where both sat on the settee, Charlie said her goodbyes.

"Bye Casey"

"Bye Chawie", Casey turned his attention to Charlie before making his way over to his toys

"Cya Heath"

"Yh cya, and next time you come over I wouldnt mind a nice cooked meal too", Heath smirked at Charlie ignoring the warning Brax was shooting him with his eyes

Walking towards the front door charlie responded "Unless you wanna end up in intensive care you wouldnt want me cooking for you", Heath let out a small laughter

Brax turned to Charlie "well in that case please please cook for him", Brax grinned as Charlie hit him lightly against the chest as they both walked out the front door

"I know I said it before but thanks for today", Brax tighten his grip on Charlie as they walked down the street of Mangrove River

"And like I said before you don't have to thank me, plus when you come over to mine you will probably end up helping me clear up Ruby's mess".

"Who's Ruby?" Brax looked over at Charlie

Cursing silently, Charlie kicked herself mentally as she had forgotten that she had not yet mentioned Ruby to Brax. Keeping her gaze firmly ahead of her she replied...

"She's my erm... sister"

"Sister", Bra repeated a little surprised that she hadn't mentioned Ruby Before

"Yh sister"

"Sorry it's just I didn't know you had a sister", Brax suddenly noticed how little he actually knew about Charlie and her family.

"So is it just you and Ruby or..."

"Yh, it's just me and ruby and my mum and dad of course". Charlie silently hoped that Brax would leave the subject there, if only she was so lucky

"How old is she" asked Brax

"She's three"

"Oh ok same age as Case"

"Yh" Charlie forced a brief smile as she looked up at Brax.

Thanking her stars, Charlie noticed they had reached summer bay and they were now only a couple of minutes away from here house.

"Brax you should probably be getting back to Casey and Heath, I promise I'm ok to walk the rest of the way alone".

"Are you sure?" asked Brax

"Yh I am, its only two minutes"

"Ok, I'll call you when I get back... yh", Brax leaned in placing a lingering kiss on Charlie's lips

"Ok... bye", Charlie looked back once more as she walked towards her house catching brax eye as he winked at her before turning around and leaving.

Although he had picked up on her odd behaviour when they had been talking about her family most especially about Ruby, Brax knew that it was best to not bring it up. He knew what it felt like to not want to discuss family. However he couldn't help but feel it had something to do with why she had been crying on the beach a few days earlier and why her eyes had been so dull the first time he saw her. Picking up his pace he figured he would let it be. she would let him in when she was ready.

...

ONE MONTH LATER

Charlie was now truly settled in Summer Bay, She had found incredible friends and most of all an incredible boyfriend. Charlie felt like her life was never more perfect as it was now. She had found something good in Brax; even though she could see it was hard for him he had told her about his dad. Charlie found herself looking at her boyfriend in adoration. Regardless of the crap that life had dealt him at times, she never once saw any weakness in him. Thinking of her own situation, both her past and present she felt guilty that she didn't have the courage to do what Brax had done for her and let him in completely. Surely not telling him was for the best, for Charlie the lie was far better than the truth. This lie was now her reality, telling Brax would only complicate that. For the first time in what felt like forever she was part of something good, Summer Bay had given her a second chance at happiness and she refused to let her past take that away from her. Even if she wanted to tell Brax, there was no way she could do that now or ever, not after he had told her about his dad and how he had just upped and left. Charlie was sure that Brax would hate her if he ever found out, she couldn't let that happen he was the one thing keeping her going. Although she thought about how selfish she was being she didn't care, she couldn't risk ever losing him.

"Mum, Dad, we're here", Charlie opened her front door walking into the house hand in hand with Brax. Although she would never admit it Charlie was a little nervous. Having told her mum and dad about Brax a few weeks ago, she had sensed her father's uneasiness. Although her mum had also been worried she had meet Brax a few times since then, and seemed to like him. However Charlie knew that given her history her dad would not be so easily won over. Both Charlie and Elise had done their best to convince her dad that Brax was a good guy before having him come to dinner in hopes that Ross didn't turn what was meant to be a nice relaxed dinner into an interrogation session.

"We're in here", Charlie started following the direction her mother's voice had come from, before Ruby came running out of the kitchen. Although brax and Ruby had only met a couple of times she seemed to really like him.

"Bwax", Charlie looked down at Ruby who was now stood in front of Brax with her arms held up waiting for him to pick her up.

"Hi Ruby", Brax picked Ruby up proceeding to tickling her as she let out fits of giggle. Brax was still amazed at how similar Ruby was to Charlie. He swore he had never seen such close resembles between siblings before. Her smile, her eyes, even the way she laughed they were literally carbon copies of Charlie's.

"Well I guess I'm just not important enough to get any attention", Charlie feigned a hurt face as she lightly tugged at Ruby's dress.

"Hi Lottie", Ruby instantly directed her attention back to Brax, causing him to laugh lightly.

"What can I say it must be my undeniable charm", Brax grinned over at Charlie as he gave her a quick wink.

Hitting Brax on the arm Charlie looked up at him...

Yh well if you don't tone that charm of yours down, my dad is going to realise you have already been here before". Charlie and Elise had decided it was best not to tell Ross that Brax had been round to visit a number of times before that day. Being a cop both Charlie and Elise knew he had the ability to use the slightest bit of information against anyone.

"Hi mum, hi dad", Charlie walked into the kitchen followed by Brax who had now placed Ruby on the floor.

Although acknowledging Charlie's presence Ross had his eye firmly fixed on Brax. Noticing how intensively her dad was looking at Brax, Charlie quickly spoke up...

"Dad this is Brax".

"Hi Mr and Mrs Buckton"

"Hi Brax, how are you?" Elise looked over at Brax

"I'm fine thanks" Brax flashed a small smile.

Both Charlie and Elise looked over at Ross who was yet to say anything, looking back at each other Elise and Charlie thought the same thing; this was going to be a long night.

"Why don't you guys go and take a seat in the lounge the food will be ready in a minute" said Elise.

Before her mum had even finished talking Charlie had already started making her way out of the kitchen dragging Brax along with her.

"Sorry about my dad, he just gets a little over protective"

"That's fine, I get it". If Brax was being honest with himself, he didn't get it. Neither of his parents had ever cared enough to protect him, he admired Charlie's dad however it didn't mean the man didn't make him a little nervous. He had been taken home to meet any girl's parents before never mind a girl's parent that also happened to be a cop.

Looking over at Bra x, Charlie giggled to herself she noticed the distance he had created between them as they sat on the settee. She knew him to well to know that even though he was trying to play it cool, in actual fact he was probably more nervous than she was.

"Do I smell or something?" Charlie couldn't help but tease him a little.

"What", Brax looked over at Charlie

Nodding her head to where he was sat "You sitting so far away, anyone would think I was giving off some sort of bad odour".

Chuckling nervously Brax rubbed the back of his head with the palm of his hand.

"Dinner is ready guys", Elise smiled over at the two of them as she placed the food in the dining table followed by Ross.

Sitting down at the dining table, they had been eating for about 20 minutes still Ross had not said a word. The only constant voice was that of Elise who was doing her best to make up for Ross's silence. After a few more minutes the awkward silence returned and the only voice was that of Ruby sat in her high chair playing with the rest of her food.

"So Daryl", everyone's head shot up at the sound of Ross's voice.

Brax stuttered for a few seconds before regaining the art of speech, no one apart from his mum ever called him Daryl.

"Yes Mr Buckton", Brax looked over at the man who was now burning a hole through him with his eyes.

"Tell me a little about yourself... what you like doing... any criminal records..."

Elise glared up at Ross as Charlie choked on her drink and began coughing dramatically. Never did she think her dad would ask him that. She instantly looked over at Brax apologetically, thinking at least he hadn't already done a background check on him.

A little caught off guard by Ross question Brax looked at him...

"Well, I live with my mum and two brothers in Mangrove River, I get decent grades at school, and I have two part time Jobs and no sir... I don't have a criminal record". Brax smiled as Charlie squeezed his hand lightly.

"Two Jobs", Ross raised one eyebrow

"Yes sir two jobs"

"Doesn't that interfere with your studies?" Ross ignored Charlie's glare determined to continue with his inquires.

"I manage ok... it's only a few times a week so usually use my other free days to get some study done".

"Right..." Ross paused; he wondered why a seventeen year old boy would possibly need two jobs

"How about your mum and dad don't they work?", Ross noticed the uneasy look on Charlie's face when he had answered that question, and by the look on Brax face he knew there was something more to the situation, but it was too late to take the question back, to be honest he was curious and wanted to know.

"Ermmm... my dad isn't around anymore, and my mum, she ermmm... doesn't make enough for us all to live on", Brax kept his eye fixed on the almost empty plate in front of him.

"Oh ok"... Ross noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere... "well am sorry to hear about your dad, must have been difficult for you losing your dad". Ross had made the assumption that Brax had meant that his dad had passed away, picking up on this Brax figured it was best to clear the confusion...

"Oh no, he isn't dead... he just isn't around"... noticing the confused look on Ross face he continued... "He erm, he... left us a few years ago, and just never came back".

Feeling the death stares that not only Charlie but also Elise was now passing him, for the first time since he had started talking Ross wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Looking over at Brax he felt bad as he noticed that the young boy was now beyond uncomfortable, he felt he had to try and rectify the awkward atmosphere he had single handedly created...

"Well I must say you seem like a really nice young man, I'm sure your father would be proud of you wherever he his".

Looking up brax smiled before answering "Thank you".

Needing to change the mood that her husband had perfectly managed to create Elise spoke up...

"So who would like some dessert? I made some lemon tart"

"Ruby want some, ruby want some", turning around everyone laughed as they noticed Ruby for what was probably the first time during that awkward dinner, who was now clapping her hands together excitedly at the thought of getting some dessert. The three year old girl had managed to distract everyone causing them all to relax a little.

The rest of the evening was a lot more relaxed than it had started, Ross had seemed to warm up to Brax, and Brax's nervous seemed to have disappeared. Ross had also noticed how good he was with Ruby putting it down to the fact that he had previously mentioned that he had two brothers of his own. After a while Brax decided it was time for him to leave, telling Ross and Elise that he didn't want his mum to start worrying. However he knew that Charlie knew better, he had to get home as he was soon due to pick Casey up from Mrs Kennedy's house, and heath was alone and he knew his brother couldn't handle his mother as well as he could.

"Bye brax, hope you come around again soon", Elise turned on her seat looking at him

"Thanks Mrs Buckton and Thank you for having me"

"Anytime", Ross smiled over at Brax as he spoke

Brax nodded "Bye Mr Buckton"

Walking towards the front door, with Charlie in tow, Brax looks down at Ruby

"Bye Ruby"

Smiling up at him Ruby waved her hands aggressively "Bye Bwax"

Walking past her he ruffled her hair before opening the door stepping outside before turning to Charlie...

"I'll see you tomorrow" he leans in and gives her a quick kiss

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you"

"No its fine, I wanna get home as quick as possible and you would only distract me", he looked at Charlie flashing a cheeky grin.

"Ok see you tomorrow, and hy am sorry about earlier... you know my dad"

"It's ok; he's just looking out for you..." he leans in and kisses her again

"Bye"

"Bye"

Charlie watches him for a while before closing the door behind her. She was more than thankful that the night hadn't been a complete disaster. Although her dad had but his royal foot in it she couldn't be angry at him, the last time he had trusted someone with her it had blown up in all their faces. But knowing her dad Charlie knew if she didn't make her way to her room now, he would begin to interrogate her on the questions she knew he still had.

...

Having gotten a call about a drunk and disorderly Ross had been sent down to dissolve the situation. On reaching the pub in Mangrove River it wasn't hard for Ross to identify who the call had been made out for. Sitting on the pavement was a thin looking women sloughed down on her side as she poured abuse to ever passing person. Looking at the man that was trying to peel her off the pavement Ross figured it was best to talk to him instead.

"I'm guessing this is who the call was made out for", Ross looked up at the man

"Yh it is, been trying to get her to leave or even get her home but she wont budge and customers are starting to complain".

"Ok... what's her name", asked the other officer that had accompanied Ross down.

"Cheryl, Cheryl Braxton... she lives just a few blocks down from here", the man nodded his head down the street.

Ross immediately recognised the woman's surname. He remembered Elise addressing Brax as Daryl Braxton when Charlie had just told them about him. He momentarily shrugged it off telling himself there must be dozens of people in Mangrove River baring the same surname.

Ross looked up at the man "Well could you please give us her address so we can get her back to her house".

As the man proceeded to giving the other police officer her address, Ross moved closer to Cheryl in an attempt to pick her up. She may have been slim but she certainly did not lack in strength. After several tries of trying to get her on her feet Ross and the other officer held her up at either end before putting Cheryl in the police car, as she put up a struggle.

Reaching the address that the man had given them Ross and the police officer carried Cheryl out of the car as they made their way towards the front door. Ross stood in shock for a while at seeing that Brax had been the one to open the front door, holding a little boy who he guessed was one if his younger brothers in his hand.

In that moment Brax couldn't think of anything better than to have the ground open up and swallow him whole. Seeing Ross standing in front of him with his mother who was clearly wasted was enough to make him start drinking.

"Do you know this woman", Brax turned to look at the other officer who had spoke.

"Ermmm... yh she's my mum".

"Well we got a complaint of a drunk and disorderly, and thought it best if we brought her back home".

"Yh thank"... Brax placed Casey on the floor as he directed them towards the couch. Turning back to Casey Brax picked him up and took him to his room

"Hy Case can you play in your room for a while, Brax just has to sort something out ok". Casey just simply nodded as Brax entered the room and placed him in him play pen.

Ross still hadn't said a word, he couldn't believe that with no father around this is the kind of person Brax had as a mum. It all became clear to him why Brax had two jobs, and looking at the way he was with his brother, he also knew why he had been so good with Ruby the other day at dinner.

Walking back into the lounge Brax looked over at his mum then back at Ross and the officer...

"Thank you again for bringing her home and I'm really sorry for your wasted time"

"It's no trouble", Ross smiled over at Brax who just simply nodded.

"Well we'll leave you to it" said the other officer as he made his way towards the door, with Ross following behind him.

Walking out the door Ross stopped and turned around to brax, as the other officer entered the car...

"You're a really good Kid you know... and if you ever want to talk, I've been known to be a really good listener".

"Thank you Mr Buckton", Brax gave him a light smile, as Ross nodded and made his way back to the car.

For the rest for that day Ross found that he had replayed what had happened with Brax and Cheryl earlier that day a million times over in his head. He didn't understand how a boy of Brax age could have all that responsibility and still be as kept together as he was. He replayed the dinner that had happened a week ago in his head, now feeling guilty for having brought up the subject of his mum and dad, he could only imagine how Brax must have felt. He was now in admiration of the young boy, and he hoped that Charlie having someone like that in her life could not possibly hurt her but make her stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll like it?" Brax looked over at Jack as they walked back from Yabby Creak<p>

"Erm sure", Jack didn't know anything about jewellery, ask him about a car and you would get a detailed response.

"She will love it Brax trust me", Martha had tagged along knowing full well how hopeless Jack was at this stuff and guessed Brax was the same.

"Right best get going, seeing as I'm only taking her to the beach; don't want to be late as well". Saying goodbye to Martha and Jack, Brax turned in the direction of Charlie's house.

...

Hi Mr Buckton, I Just came to pick Charlie up"

"Hy Brax come in". Ross nodded towards the living room shutting the door behind him.

"Hy Brax you ok", Elise turned around to face Brax

"Hi Mrs Buckton, Yh I'm fine thanks just picking up the Birthday girl"

Charlie walked out of her room Ruby in tow "Lottie birthday", Charlie laughed as she walked towards Brax, "She has been saying that all morning".

"Hi Bwax", Ruby waved over at him as she took her regular seat next to her toys

"Hi Ruby", Brax crouched down to tickle her causes her to giggle dramatically.

Standing back to his feet he turned to face Charlie, "So you ready to go?"

"Yep, guys we'll see you later", Charlie lead Brax towards the front door

"Brax you still coming for dinner tonight?" asked Elise

"Yes I am", responded Brax as Charlie pulled him out the front door

"You guys have fun", Elise shouted out but they were already gone.

Grabbing his board from outside the house where he had left it Brax and Charlie walked hand in hand towards the beach.

"Hy are you sure you don't mind that we're just hanging out today, I mean it is your Birthday so..."

"As long as I'm with you I don't mind what we do", Charlie smiled over at Brax as she tightened her grip on his hand.

...

"Ok I give up", Charlie waddled towards dry land before Brax wrapped his arms around her from behind as he tried to control his laughter

"Aww babe you're not that bad", Brax tried desperately to resume a serious face but failed miserably as he fought hard to hold back the laughter

"Yh not that bad, that why you're in fits of laughter", Charlie turned to look at Brax who had now managed to contain his laughter

"I'm sorry it's just that last fall was something hey", thinking back to how Charlie had almost caught the wave but feel down bum first as she let her excitement get the best of her, Brax couldn't help but begin to laugh again.

Charlie looked on as her boyfriend laughed on at her expense, before swimming back towards the board determined more than ever to catch a wave if not for anything to stop Brax's hysterical laughter. Brax watched as she waddled towards the board knowing exactly what she was going to go and do. He knew her to well to know that she wasn't going to give up, especially since she now wanted to prove to him that she actually could do it. Watching her as she stop up on the board as the wave caught up with her, Brax looked on in amazement as she actually managed to stay on the board for longer than she had ever done before. Wolf whistling as she waddled towards him, Brax could see the big grin that was now plastered on Charlie's face,

"See I told you, you could do it"

"Yh no thanks to you", Charlie splashed a bit of water in his direction.

"I beg to differ, it's obvious that my teaching skills have improved", Brax flashed a smirk as he pulled her closer by her waist. "Seeing as I'm obviously such a good teacher I think I should probably start charging" Brax pulled her in even closer closing the little distance that was once between them.

"And how much would you want paying?" Charlie flashed him her own smirk as she played along knowing full well what he was indicating

"Well because I'm nice I won't ask for your money"

"No? so how can I possibly pay you", Charlie knew exactly what she was doing, and instead of giving her a response, Brax simply leaned in pressing his lips against her.

Charlie pulled back "oh that's how you want paying", Brax just simply nodded moving his lips back towards hers but before they could meet Charlie ran her hands through the water splashing him in the face before swimming off as fast as she could.

"Oh you are going to pay for that", Brax swam after her with speed and was soon on her tail.

Stopping as she bobbed up and down in the water, Charlie knew she wasn't fast enough for Brax and waved her hands up indicating that she was surrendering. Swimming up to her Brax once again pulled her in close trying to catch his breath as Charlie was in fits of laughter. Tightening his grip around her waist Brax looked at Charlie,

"Try and escape now"

"Why would I want to escape", Charlie wrapped her hands subtly around his neck pulling him gently into a passionate kiss. Breaking away for air Brax looked at Charlie, as she held the grin on her face

"This is your way of distracting me isn't, so I don't get you back", Brax knew Charlie more than she thought

"Is it working?" Charlie smirked cheekily, however instead of greeting her with a verbal response Brax simply pulled her back into the kiss, welcoming the warm grip of her lips against his

Finally out of the water Charlie and Brax where now sat on the sand,

"Hy I got you something, it's nothing flashy but..." Brax pulled out a black box from the pocket in his shorts handing it over to Charlie. Readjusting her position between Brax legs Charlie sat up taking the small box from his hand. Looking up at him she couldn't help but smile, she knew money wasn't something that came Brax's way with ease, that fact only made the present all that more special.

"Brax you didn't have to..." As if knowing what she was going to say before her lips parted way, Brax discontinued her train of speech with his own voice

"I wanted to... go on open it"

Charlie opened the black box and there, inside was a silver bracelet with a heart pendant dangling down the middle. "Brax it Beautiful", Charlie eagerly took the bracelet out of the box; she gasped as she read the engraving on the inside of the pendant 'I love you. Brax x'

Charlie looked up at Brax slightly shocked; she looked down at the pendant again reading the words slower just to make sure she hadn't read it wrong the first time. Catching the shocked look on her face, Brax leaned forward placing his hand under her chin as he brought her head up till their eyes were parallel

"I mean it, I love you", Brax looked down at Charlie who still harboured the same shocked expression. Soon enough a smile crept up onto her face as she slowly turned her whole body around now facing Brax. A single tear fell from her eye as she tenderly placed a light but ever so powerful kiss on his lips.

"What's wrong...I", Brax felt a rush of confusion wash over him as he lightly brushed his thumb over Charlie's cheek taking her tear with him.

"Nothing's wrong I just...I love you too", Charlie smiled up at him before she leaned up and kissed him again. Pulling away from the Kiss Charlie smiled against Brax's lips as he pulled her in closer prolonging the kiss.

"Will you help me put it on?" Charlie held the bracelet towards Brax.

Now sat back between Brax legs Charlie rested her head against his chest as she admired the bracelet that now hung around her wrist. For the first time in her life she was in love and this wonderful person loved her back, surely it couldn't get any better than this.

...

That was really good Mrs Buckton, and thanks again for letting me bring Casey and Heath over", Brax smiled over at Elise before looking at Casey who was now happily playing in the corner of the room with Ruby

"That's fine... plus him and Ruby get along well"... looking over at Ross and Heath who where now in some sort of debate, Elise leaned into Brax before whispering, "and I think Ross as taken to Heath, finally found someone to challenge him", Elise smiled over at Brax before getting up as she proceeded to clear the table.

"I can help with that", Brax got up from the dining table as he went to help clear up the plates

"No Brax that's ok plus Ross was just about to help... wasn't he" Elise looked over at Ross with a raised eyebrow

"I was?" Ross questioned as he looked up at Elise, "Err... yh I was", he quickly got up helping her clear the plates as Charlie and Brax walked over to the settee.

Charlie got up from the dining table pulling Brax along with her as she settled onto the couch in front of the TV.

Diverting his glance quickly in the direction of Elise and Ross, Brax looked over at Ruby and Casey and then at his brother who was now sat in the smaller couch, he looked down at Charlie as she nested her head into his chest. Brax couldn't help but smile. He had always wondered what it would be like to have a 'normal' family, one where the dad was around, the mum wasn't a drunk and they all got along and ate together but he had long given up on that fantasy. But now here he was living it, they may not have been his direct family but they had let him in and now treated him with more respect and care than his own mother had ever done. He was grateful to both Ross and Elise but most of all grateful to Charlie. She had not only given him her love but also a chance to be part of something that had once been a mere dream. They had not only accepted him but also his brothers, Elise had taken care of Casey a number of times since him and Charlie started dating, and Brax was happy that Elise had shown Casey some of the love and care that their mother had never shown him, and Heath well every time him and Ross were in the same room that always seemed to get lost in some sort of debate. Brax knew that although Heath never spoke of their father he missed him, but he could tell that Ross's presence in his life was definitely having a positive impact on his brother. Looking over at Heath, Brax couldn't remember the last time Heath had been in trouble. He looked down at Charlie before placing a kiss on her head and pulling her closer to him.

"So glad that's over", Heath sighed as the film came to an end, while Ross and Brax nodded fiercely in agreement. Charlie and Elise both let out small giggles at the expression on the guys faces.

"Did you guys not like the film?", Charlie laughed a little louder knowing full well that both her Dad and Brax hated chick flicks and it was now evident that so did Heath although she never doubted it.

Heath scoffed under his breath as Brax let out a slight chuckle knowing full well that she was mocking them. Ross looked over at his daughter shaking his head at her mocking tone.

Looking over at Casey and Ruby before looking up at the time Brax figured it was probably time to get going home, plus he needed to make sure his mum was ok.

Noticing Brax glance at the clock hanging against the wall and the worried look that was now slightly expressed on his face, Ross knew that Brax would be worried about his mother. Having gotten several complaints about her at the station over the past month, he had had the pleasure of taking her home more than once each time she had managed to drink herself to a stoop. Having gotten to know Brax a lot better he knew that he probably didn't allow his younger brother deal with their mothers mess which meant he was left to do it all by himself. Ross couldn't help but respect the young boy that sat before him. But more than anything else Ross saw that Brax had managed to do what everyone had failed at over the last four years and that was to make Charlie happy. Ross looked at his daughter and smiled, he couldn't believe how alike she was to her old self, the happy funny and adorable girl she was before that night, and for that reason alone he had more than enough reason to be grateful to Brax, he had return his little girl back to him.

"We should probably get going home, get him over there to bed", Brax nodded towards Casey who was now sat next to ruby on the couch.

Elise nudged Ross in the elbow as she looked up at Brax snapping Ross out of his trance. Ross followed Brax's suit and stood up from his seat "Ok let's go", Ross walked over to the side table. Noticing the confused look on Brax face he continued... "You didn't think I was going to let you guys walk home at this time of the night".

"It's really not a problem it's only a few minute's walk", Brax walked over to a sleepy Casey as he picked him up in his arms.

"Casey going?" Ruby looked up at brax with her tired eyes

"Yh Ruby Casey going", Brax replied as he ruffled ruby hair softly.

"Bye Casey", Ruby lightly waved at Casey as he looked down at her

"Bye Wuby", Casey nested his head against Brax shoulders

"Well I would feel better if I dropped you guys off, and plus Elise would probably lynch me in my sleep if I let you guys walk home never mind letting Casey out into the nights cold. Trust me this is as much about my safety as it is yours".

Brax laughed lightly before nodding "thank you".

Heath got up from his seat following behind Brax and Ross as they made their way towards the front door.

"Thank you Mrs Buckton for tonight", Brax turned around looking at Elise

"It was nothing and please I have told you before call me Elsie", Elise smiled over at Brax before turning to Heath. "Hope you had a good time too Heath".

Heath nodded "Yes I did thanks... well apart from the chick flick" Charlie and Elise instantly looked at each other laughing.

"How about next time you pick the movie", asked Elise

Heath smiled over at Elise Glad that there would be a next time... "Deal" he replied walking out the door towards the car.

Brax chuckled at the conversation before turning to Charlie and placing a kiss on her head "See you tomorrow"

Leaning into to kiss Charlie smiled before pulling away... "See you tomorrow".

Brax sent a smile Elise's way before making his way over to the car to Heath and Ross.

Closing the door Elise looked over at Charlie as she made her way back in to the lounge. She stop in her tracks as she saw Charlie bent down in front of a now sleeping Ruby as she stroked the side of her face. Elise felt a tear roll down her face as she saw the love that her daughter clearly had for Ruby. Watching Charlie as she picked Ruby up guiding her towards her room, Elise knew in that moment that whatever choice her and Ross had taken all those years ago was the wrong one. But even with the realisation that Charlie still felt pain, she had also seen her daughter really laughing and truly happy over the past few weeks. Knowing it had a lot to do with Brax's presence, she thanked the force that moved them to Summer Bay and brought back the daughter she lost all four years ago.

...

"Thanks Mr Buckton", Brax got out of the car picking up a new sleeping Casey

"That's fine and its Ross... ok", Ross smiled over at Brax

Brax nodded as he walked towards his front door

"Thanks" Heath looked over at Ross before following Brax towards the house Ross nodded in recognition of Heaths gratitude as he watched the boys enter the house before driving away. He hoped that Cheryl wouldn't have the boy's end what had been a great day on a sour note.

...

Heath walked straight into the kitchen swinging open the fridge. Brax looked over at him as he walked into Casey's room placing him down on the bed before walking back into the lounge. Looking at Heath again as he scoffed down some pasta that was in the fridge Brax shock his head

"Seriously how can you possibly still eat anything after everything you put away at Charlie's", Brax walked past Heath as his eye caught glimpse of a note that sat on the kitchen counter.

"Whatever", Heath scoffed at Brax with a full mouth... "You can't talk did you see how much you had back there, you would think if you wanted to keep Charlie as your girlfriend you would have shown a bit more class". Heath continued to ramble on but soon realised that he no longer had Brax's attention. Looking down at what Brax was holding in his hand, heath looked back up at his brother's face and knew instantly that whatever it was that had Brax so undoubtedly shaken up was not going to be good for any of them.

"Brax what is it", Heath put down the bowl of pasta walking over to Brax. Every time something bad happened it somehow always lead back to their mother, Heath wasn't sure he wanted to know what was wrong but knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

"Brax", He called more strongly this time.

As Brax looked up from the note, Heath couldn't recognise the look in his eye, it wasn't a look he was familiar with and that only scared him the more. Giving Brax a pressing look urging him to speak Brax shifted his attention back down to the note...

"She... she's gone", Brax dropped the note on the counter

Heath looked at Brax not sure what he meant, "What do you mean she's gone, gone where?"

"SHES'S GONE HEATH", Brax spat the words at his brother before placing his head in both his hands, he continued trying his best to calm himself down "She's gone and she's not coming back".

"What do you mean not coming back", Heath picked up the note and read it before looking up at Brax finally grasping what his brother had been telling him. "She's gone" said Heath trying to take in what his mother had just done. He knew she wasn't the best mother out there, he wasn't even sure if she qualified as a mother but this, how could she just leave them, how could she just leave him, did she really not care.

Looking up at his brother Brax could clearly see the hurt and confusion on his face, readjusting his face in an attempt to be strong and support his brother Brax put his hand on Heaths shoulder.

"Its gonna be fine, us boys on our own we'll have a top time", Brax smiled weakly at Heath hoping he had provided him some sort of comfort.

Heath looked up at his brother "Yh yh we will", he knew what Brax was trying to do and appreciated it.

Brax nodded as he walked off to his room, watching him Heath's smile disappeared he knew his mum going may affect all three of them but he knew that the person who would be hit the most would be Brax. Brax taking care of them was hard enough when their mother was there to help in the slightest bit but now it was just the three of them. He worried that this would be too much for his brother to handle. Brax had always been the Glue that held them all together, Heath didn't Know what he would do if Brax Broke down now. He needed him Casey needed him. Heath walked off into his room unable to stop thinking about how their mother's selfishness was going to change everything.

...

Sat on the edge of his bed Brax held his head in his hands. How could she do this, what was she thinking. How was he supposed to this by himself? She may not have been there all the time but he needed her, the boys needed her. How was he gonna explain to Casey why his mum was no longer around. Brax sat there wondering how such a great day had ended so badly. Even though she didn't deserve it Brax couldn't help but worry about his mother hoping she was ok. Then he thought of Heath and how this would affect him hoping that he wouldn't go back to his trouble making ways. He sighed heavily as his mind approached overload. Getting undressed and into his bed Brax lay his head down, eyes wide open as he now found himself age eighteen and sole carer of a three year old and a nearly sixteen year old boy. His life just went from challenging to plain and simply difficult and frustrating in a matter of minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter for my loyal readers and those of you who take out time to review. Sorry for the gaps between uploads work as kept me super busy and tired. hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think :).

* * *

><p>"Hy Brax it's me again, hope you're ok... Call me", Charlie had now left another message on Brax's phone making it her fifth. She was starting to get worried, not only was he not picking his phone but he had also been a no show in school that day. Charlie knew something wasn't quite right, and Heath doing his best to avoid her at school the whole day only made her more anxious...<p>

"Charlie stop worrying I'm sure he's fine... probably just not feeling too good" Martha tried to calm Charlie as she could see the worry growing significantly on her face.

"If he's fine why is he not picking up his phone", Charlie looked up at Martha then at Jack only now realising by the expression on Jacks face that he knew what was going on. "Jack what are you not telling me I just wanna know what's going on?"

"Charlie I don't know..."

Not letting Jack finish his sentence Charlie stopped turning to face him, "Please I just wanna know why he is avoiding me, did I do something wrong". Charlie couldn't understand how just yesterday everything seemed perfect and now it felt as if he was going out of his way to avoid her. "If I've done something wrong..."

"No I promise its nothing about you, I can't tell you wants wrong but he's fine I'm sure he will call you back soon", Jack was doing his best to keep Charlie's mind at rest but he knew it also wasn't his place to tell her. Thinking about what Cheryl had done Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for his best friend and even a scent of bitterness towards Cheryl. He had gone round that morning to help Brax with a few things before he headed off to school, although he was going to see Brax he wasn't sure if he should tell Charlie not knowing whether Brax would want Charlie there or not.

Looking at Jack Charlie Knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of him. If there was one thing she had learnt about the guys since she arrived in summer bay it was that they were always loyal to one another, it was a trait that she admired about them, up until this very point. She didn't need Jack to be the loyal friend, she needed to know what was going on before she completely lost it. A part of her urged her to keep pleading with Jack in hopes of getting more useful information out of him but she knew it would be a pointless effort. Looking up Charlie realised they had reached the beach,

"I'm gonna head off home", Charlie whispered as she turned on her heels and began walking away from her friends. Charlie heard her friends calling after her but didn't make the effort to respond to them. She wasn't trying to rude but the only thing she wanted in that moment was Brax. Walking up the path to her house Charlie had gone form a little frantic to plain hysterical. In the space of Five minutes she had came up with a dozen worrying theories as to what was going on with Brax.

"Charlie...CHARLIE", Charlie looked up to see her mother and Ruby standing in front of her

"Oh hy mum, hi Ruby"

"Hi Lottie... we going to the beach, is Lottie coming?" Ruby looked up at Charlie clearly excited.

"Err no, not today Ruby maybe another time", Charlie smiled at ruby before walking towards the front door.

"Charlie", Elise looked at her daughter knowing that something was wrong.

"Yh", Charlie turned to her mother knowing full well what she was going to ask her next

"Are you ok, you seem a bit down", as Charlie turned around to face her, Elsie could see that her eyes were now glazed over.

As she turned around to her mother Charlie tried her best to hold back the tears that had been building up ever since she left her friends on the beach,

"Yh mum I'm fine just tired, might just go and take a quick nap", Charlie rushed into the house before her mother had a chance to ask her anymore questions but mainly due to the fact that she knew she no longer had power to hold back the tears.

As she was about to rush after Charlie, Elise felt a tug at her hand, looking down at Ruby who held up her plastic spade and bucket. Elise looked over at the door that Charlie had just raced through then back at Ruby. She decided it was best to leave Charlie for a while. If there was one thing she had learnt about her daughter it was that she was just as stubborn as her father and wouldn't tell her anything unless she wanted to.

"Mummy lets go" Ruby tugged at Elise's hand once more before they both walked down the path towards the beach

Sitting on her bed Charlie managed to compose herself as she picked up her phone hoping to get through to Brax. Waiting till it went to voice mail she sighed to herself contemplating whether or not to leave another voice mail...

"Hy Brax it's me again, I don't know if I did something but please could you just call me, even if it's just to let me know you're ok... bye".

Dropping her phone by her side Charlie sat still for a while before deciding what to do. Getting changed quickly she throw on her sandals before making her way to the front door. Charlie figured he couldn't avoid her if she went over to his house. He would have to tell her what was going on. Reaching for the handle of her front door Charlie paused in her steps. What if it's something really personal that he didn't want her knowing about? Jack had said that it had nothing to do with her so what if her going over when he clearly was avoiding her wasn't the best idea. Sighing Charlie slowly turned around kicked off her sandals and made her way over to the settee. She wasn't going to force herself on him if he wanted her to know what was wrong he would have just told her, she just hoped whatever it was he was ok.

"Charlie", Ross walked into the house as Charlie looked up from the TV

"Hi dad", Charlie looked up from her dad at the clock on the wall noticing that he was back from work earlier than normal.

Noticing her observation of the time Ross quickly added...

"Your mum called me", Charlie just simply nodded knowing what he was referring to. She was far from surprised that her mum had called her dad after she left. Elise would usually call Ross in whenever she was worried about Charlie knowing that he had a better chance of getting her to talk.

"So you going to tell me what's bothering you... you seemed ok when you left for school this morning. Did something happen at school?"

Walking closer to his daughter Ross could see why Elise had been worried; the smile that had resurfaced on her face over the past few weeks had now disappeared.

"It's nothing I'm j..." Charlie started replying her father before he cut her off

"You know as well as I do that is a lie, so why don't you try again but this time tell me the truth", Ross sat down beside his daughter pulling her close to him

"You're gonna think I'm being stupid", Charlie looked down at her fingers as she fiddled with them

"I could never think you are stupid, and you never know I might be able to help you with whatever it is that's bothering you", Ross hoped Charlie would open up to him.

"Its Brax", Charlie looked up at her dad before she continued... "He didn't turn up to School today and he hasn't been picking my calls".

Ross nodded before he replied "did you guys have a fight?"

"No when he left here last night we were fine and then today nothing, Jack says it's nothing to do with me but honestly... that just worries me more, what if there is something really wrong with his brother or his mum or even him?" Charlie found herself getting more worked up as she spoke the words and this didn't go un noticed by her father.

"Hy I'm sure he's fine and if Jack says it's nothing to do with you then you should believe him", Ross tried to calm his daughter down as he to found himself thinking what could possibly be going on with Brax

"Yh I do believe him and that's the problem, dad you've seen the way his mum his and he struggles to keep everything on track, what if he's really struggling and he doesn't feel like he can tell me".

Ross knew the Charlie had a point, having taken a drunken Cheryl back home a number of times, Ross knew that Brax struggled, even more with working two jobs. Not sure how to put his daughter mind at rest Ross spoke, suggesting the only thing that came to mind

"Ok what if I go over and make sure everything is ok", Ross instantly knew he had made the right suggestion as his daughter's face lit up

"Would you? Just to check that he's ok and Heath and Casey, actually can I come?" Charlie face was now beaming

"Yeah of course I will, But I think you should stay here, just in case you're right and there is something wrong.", Ross stood up from the settee after placing a kiss on Charlie head as he headed for the front door.

"Dad", Charlie called as she looked up

"Yh" replied Ross

"Thank you", Charlie smiled towards her dad who just simply nodded and left the house making his way to the Braxton's

...

Reaching the Braxton's house Ross stood on their porch as he knocked on the front door being sure to listen attentively to the noise coming from inside the house

"Heath will you get that, you can see I'm still feeding Casey", Brax shouted over to his younger brother who was sloughed down on the couch

"No need to shout", Heath stood up with annoyance making his way to the front door before swinging it open

"Oh hy Mr B" Heath looked over at Ross awkwardly before looking over at Brax who had now placed Casey down making his way to the front door.

"Hy Heath", Ross gave a warm smile as he saw Brax emerging

"Hy Mr Buckton", Brax instantly thought it had something to do with their mum and as if Heath had been reading his mind he asked

"Have you found mum?" both Heath and Brax looked at Ross but their question was answered by the confused look that had grow upon Ross face

"What do you mean found her is she missing?" Ross now knew for sure that something wasn't quite right as he studied both Heath and Brax body language

"Oh nothing ", Brax tried to cover up their previous slip up but knew it wouldn't b so easy

"Ok, so where is your mum?" Ross looked from Heath to Brax determined to get to the bottom of what was going on

"We don't know probably out drinking herself stupid", Heath replied as he walked back into the house, his anger now evidently getting the better of him.

Looking back at Brax, Ross suddenly remembered Charlie and figured maybe mentioning her would prone Brax to open up to him

"Charlie is worried about you... said you haven't been picking her calls and you was a no show at school", Ross paused taking in the reaction on Brax face. Seeing that the mention of Charlie name had indeed triggered something he decided to continue

"You should probably call her she has spent all day worried about you; actually she made me come down here, wanted me to check on you guys and make sure everything was ok".

"I'm really sorry for not replying her calls its just.." Brax paused unsure of whether to carry on. Deciding against it he proceeded "I've just been busy but I promise I will call her later today".

Taking a quick glance into the part of the house he could see, Ross couldn't help but noticed that it looked a bit different. Although it looked cleaner it also looked a lot emptier than usual. He instantly knew something wasn't right but he also knew that he couldn't force Brax to talk to him, looking back at Brax Ross sighed

"Ok if you're sure everything's fine then I should probably get going, but like I said before I'm here whenever you want to talk, and don't forget to call Charlie she is really worried, just let her know you're ok". Ross turned as he walked back towards his car

Brax looked on as Ross made his way back down the porch. He wasn't used to this, someone taking interest in the well being of him and his brothers so he wasn't sure how to respond. He knew Ross just wanted to help but Brax just didn't know how to let him. Looking back at Casey and Heath, Brax knew there was no way he could do this on his own, he instantly turned back to Ross before biting the bullet as he spoke

"Would you like to come in" Brax desperately hoped he was doing the right thing

Ross stopped instantly turning around; he nodded enthusiastically rushing towards the front door before Brax had a chance to change his mind. Looking around the lounge that was now in his full view, Ross concerns grow rapidly as he saw that near enough everything including the TV was gone the only thing that lay there was the three seater settee and the middle table, he spun round to Brax saying the first thing that came to mind

"Have you guys been robbed?"

Brax shook his head, he wished that was all it was. Being robbed he could deal with but this, he felt like he was in way over his head.

"No we haven't we erm... we had to sell some of our things, that's why I wasn't at school today", Brax spoke refusing to look up from the ground that lay beneath him

Now more confused than he initially was Ross responded

"Why did you have to sell all your stuff, you already work two jobs and your mum still brings home a little something ... right?" Ross instantly noticed the hesitant look on Brax face

"She's gone", Brax looked up at Ross

"Who your mum?"

Brax just simply nodded in response

"Ok where did she go and what does that have to do with you selling your stuff". Ross still hadn't caught on to what Brax had meant by gone

"No I mean she's gone... She's left us and gone, apparently she needed a fresh start so she's gone with some guys and she's not coming back", Brax held back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. His mother may not have been his favourite person but she was his mum he needed her surely she knew that and Heath and Casey how was he supposed to look after them properly now. There was no way he could go to school, work two jobs and take care of them properly.

Ross stood unable to properly grasp what Brax had just told him, how could a mother just leave her kids, abandoning them? He looked over at Casey who was sat his high chair and Heath who sat next to Casey but was now looking over at him and Brax.

"When?" Ross turned back to Brax, only now understanding why the boy had been keeping his distance from his daughter. Having gotten to know Brax over the past month he could see he had a strong head on him just like Charlie. He knew that letting people think he was vulnerable or weak wasn't in Brax's nature.

"Yesterday when we got back, she was already gone, she left a note", Brax nodded towards the note that still sat on the kitchen counter.

"A note", Ross couldn't grasp the concept of what Brax was saying. Not only did Cheryl leave him by himself with a three year old and a fifteen year old but she did it through a note. Was she that self centred and selfish that she would do such a heartless thing to her own kids. Ross stood for a few more second not sure of what to say or do, how could he help in this moment? Ross was gratefully brought out of his ever growing thoughts by the sound of Casey's voice

"Is Wuby coming to play?" he was now looking over at Ross before glancing at the door

"No not today but soon", Ross smiled over to the little boy as he turned his attention back to the toys that were resting on his high chair. His attention was once again stolen by Brax's input

"It's not as bad as it seems, I was pretty much doing everything before so I'm sure things won't be that different. Just have to manage my time more carefully and you know..." Brax trailed off knowing that he wasn't sounding very convincing. In actually fact he was scared and he knew this fear was evident in his voice.

"Brax you're in your last year of high school, you can't do that, work and take care of these boys all on your own"

"Well I don't have much of a choice and I'm not letting social come and take Casey or Heath away", Brax greatest fear was having his brothers taken away and separated from each other and from him. He didn't know how but he was determined to care for them even if he had to drop out of school

"I can get a full time job and", Brax was interrupted by Ross before he could say anything more

"You want to drop out of school", Ross was shocked, and he knew how much Brax wanted to get his HSC and his plans about one day having his own business

"If that's what it takes to take care of the both of them then I guess I'm going to have to", Brax looked over at his brothers avoiding eye contact with Ross

Ross stood for a few minutes not sure what to do, he knew letting Brax drop out of school was something he couldn't do

"You're not dropping out of school?" Ross had thought of a way to help and only hoped that brax would let him

"Don't have a choice", Brax responded as he walked over to the open kitchen and sat in one of the stools beside his brothers

"Bwax looks sad", Casey looked up at his brother as his bottom lip began to tremble at the sight of his brothers saddened face.

"Hy no Case don't cry it's alright Brax isn't sad I'm just tired", Brax leaned over ruffling his little brothers hair as he forced a smile on his face in hopes of calming his younger brother down

"Maybe Bwax should go sleep so he no tired"

"Yh Case I will ok", Brax relaxed as Casey's lip stopped trembling and he slowly returned his attention to his toys

Ross watched on in awe at the relationship the boys shared, he knew that neither Brax nor the other two would cope if they got split up and he knew if he didn't try to help his daughter wouldn't forgive him. Looking over at Brax he decided to voice his idea

"Casey can come stay with me and Elise", Both Brax and Heath head shot up at what Ross had just suggested. Ross quickly continued before they had time to protest

"He can stay with Ruby in her room, you guys can bring him back here whenever you want but if he stays with us, you know he is in safe hands and you already know you guys are welcome to come and go whenever you want. Brax this will give you more time to study". Ross paused looking from Brax to heath he could tell that they were starting to consider it. So he continued

"Elise can come round a few times a week and stock up the house for you guys with food and all other necessities" Ross stopped talking waiting for a response from Brax

"Why?" asked Brax. He didn't understand why Ross was going out of his way to help them.

Understanding what Brax was asking Ross responded "Because you're all good kids and there is no reason why you shouldn't have the same opportunities as everyone else. Plus if Charlie and Ruby were ever in need of help I would like to think there would be someone there to give them a helping hand".

Brax just simply nodded not sure what to say. He looked over at Heath wondering how he felt about Ross's offer. Heath just gave him a faint smile and nodded. Brax looked over at Casey as he innocently played with his toys before looking up at Ross. He knew with Ross and Elise Casey would never lack anything and maybe this would give him a chance at getting his HSC and giving his brothers and himself the life they deserved. Looking at Ross he nodded before adding

"The social won't be involved and he can come back here whenever?"

"Yh whenever you guys want to see him you can come round and if he wants to see you guys we will bring him straight over". Ross was glad that Brax had agreed he felt good that he could do something to help.

Brax turned to Casey lifting him out of his high chair and placing him on his lap

"Hy Case", Brax looked down at his brother

"Uh", Casey dropped the toy he had been playing with and turned his attention to Brax.

"Would you like to go over to Ruby's house and have sleep over's for a while, you get to play with her whenever you want and you can even watch some TV".

Casey nodded his head enthusiastically "YH... is you and Heath coming? Casey asked

"No but me and heath will come and visit you whenever you want and if you want to come and sleep over here you can", Brax looked down at his brothers as he pondered on what Brax had said

"Okay", Casey nodded "but can I go tomowow?"

Relived that he had managed to convince Casey Brax responded "Yh of course you can". Brax looked up at Ross and smiled as Ross returned the same gesture.

"Ok so I and Elise will come and pick him up tomorrow before you guys go to school... is that ok?"

"Yeah that's Fine thank you for this, we really appreciate it", Brax was more than grateful for Ross and for the first time since he read the note the day before he felt like the water that he was drowning in had began to subside.

"Okay are guys ok for tonight or...?"

"Yeah we're ok", Brax answered him still bearing the same smile that had formed on his face minutes before

"Thank you Mr Buckton", Ross turned to heath as he heard his voice

"It's alright", He smiled over at the boy whose early anger had now seemed to have departed

"Okay so I guess I will see you guys tomorrow", Ross turned as he reached the front door

"Yh and thank you once again this really does mean a lot to all of us"

Ross nodded acknowledging Brax's appreciation as he walked towards his car ready to make his way home,

"Oh and don't forget to call Charlie, don't worry I won't tell her anything"

"I will thank you", Brax gently closed the door behind him as Ross drove off. He looked over at Heath who he guessed was just as relieved that they weren't alone as he was. Heath may not have shown it very often but Brax Knew how much he cared for Casey and knowing he would for once have something stable in his life gave both of them great peace. After Brax had put Casey to bed and cleared up the kitchen he made his way to his room walking straight over to his bed side table and picking up his phone. He dialled her number as he exhaled anticipating hearing her voice in hopes that she wasn't too angry at him. Almost as soon as the phone rang, he smiled as he heard her voice...

"Hy You ok, I've been calling all day you had me worried and dad won't even tell me what's going on", Charlie paused trying to catch her breath

Using this as an opportunity to get a few words in Brax quickly spoke

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you worried I just... I just didn't know what to do or..."

"What do you mean what to do, Brax what's going on?"

"Mum left, she left a note last night, she's not coming back", Brax gave her a quick recap of what had happened.

After a few seconds of silence Brax spoke up...

"Charlie you there?"

"Yh I am sorry I just... are you guys ok?" Charlie was lost for words. She couldn't believe she would just leave them like that

"Yh we are now" answered Brax thinking back to what Ross and Elise were doing for them

"Now?" Charlie asked a little confused

"Yh Ross offered to let Casey stay with you guys for now, so I still have time for school plus it takes more stress of me money wise

"Dad offered to do that?" Charlie's smile grew, not only had he accepted Brax as her boyfriend but he was now helping him out.

"Yh he did... And Charlie I am sorry for ignoring you today"

"It's ok I understand I do... I just want you to be able to talk to me, not just when things are going good but even about the hard stuff too"

"Yh I know and I will, promise. I love you, you know that?" Brax smiled as he said the last part of his sentence

"Yh I love you too", Charlie smile overwhelmed her face hearing him tell her he loved her again

After talking to Brax for a while longer Charlie made her way into the lounge where her mum and dad were sat. Sitting between her parents Charlie leaned towards her father giving him a hug

"Thank you so much dad"

"I see you have spoken to Brax" Ross held on to his daughter as he spoke. Charlie nodded resting her head against his chest

"He really is grateful you know and so am I"

"I know. I think Ruby will like having Casey around and this is just an excuse for your mother to mother someone else apart from us three", Ross chuckled as he looked over at Elise

"Yh she's gonna love that just not sure the guys will feel the same way, I hope they survive it", Charlie laughed as she looked over at her mum

"Hy I'm not that bad", she said laughing as she nudged Charlie

...

It had now been a month since Cheryl left and Casey started staying with the Buckton's. Brax and Heath were still living in their house but Ross and Elise had insisted on paying the rent as Ross instructed Brax to quite one of his jobs and to save the money from the one he choose to stay at. Sat on the beach with Charlie as they watched Casey and Ruby playing in the sand Brax couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past 3 months. He couldn't remember the last time his life was this stable. He no longer struggled to put food on the table, he was doing really well at school, even Heath had improved at school, and he actually had savings. He tightened his grip on the girl that sat between his legs. He had her to thank for everything he had in his life, both his parents may have left him and his brothers but they found a family in Charlie, Ross, Elise and Ruby.

"Lottie Ruby want to swim", Brax looked down as Ruby tugged on Charlie's arm causing her to release herself from Brax grasp as she turned around to face him

"You coming?" Charlie asked Brax as she undressed to just her swimmers and followed Ruby towards the water

"Yh sure", Brax stood up as he pulled his top over his head, he watched on for a minute as Charlie chased Ruby and Casey around as they splashed each other at the edge of the water. He turned his focus to Charlie silently thanking her, she was more than the girl he loved she had turned out to be his saving grace.


	10. Chapter 10

Hy guys sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter not had time to prove read it, jut wanted to upload a chapter because I wont be able to upload another one till ending of next week(gonna be really busy this coming week) and didn't want to keep you guys waiting for to long. thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing love hearing your views (:

* * *

><p><span>6 months later<span>

"Look just stop worrying, we've all been studying none stop, so today just for a few hours we're all gonna take a break", Charlie looked up at Brax who was now dragging her towards the beach

"But..."

"No buts ok, look at them down there having fun", Brax nodded towards their friends whose heads bobbed back and forth in the crystal blue water, as the sound of their laughter charged through the air.

"We can have fun after..."

Ahead of Charlie's response in which he knew she was sure to keep protesting, Brax quickly swung her over his shoulder placing his arm under her bum as he walked towards the beach.

"Brax put me down", now in fits of laughter Charlie strived to realise herself from his embrace. Brax walked slowly towards the beach as he blocked out her constant demand to be put down. Reaching the point where the others had placed their things Brax came to a standstill making sure his grasp on Charlie never loosened.

"Either you agree to stay for a little while and I'll put you down or you keep protesting and we go for a swim... fully clothed". Brax slowly began walking towards their friends

Knowing her constant protest was futile she decided it was best to wave the white flag...

"Fine, but only for a little while and then we get back to studying".

"Deal", Brax placed her down slowly on the sand before taking his shirt off and sprinting towards the water...

Come on then", Brax shouted back at Charlie.

"Yh I'm coming".

Stripping down to her swimmers, Charlie looked over at all her friends goofing around in the water and then at Brax sending a sudden but expected beam of happiness rushing through her body . How did she get so lucky? She had grown to love all these people that brought so much to her life. She had found herself best friends in the girls and close friends in the guys and a home in Summer Bay. These guys weren't just her friends they had become her family, Brax most especially. He had become a very big part of her family. Both her parents had really taken to him, most especially her father. She could see him and Brax had somewhat grown close and was grateful to her father that he could offer Brax the support and relationship his own father had failed to give him. Smirking to herself she thought of the friendship that she had also developed with Heath and the friendship that had also formed between Ruby and Casey. This was it she thought, this was her life and nothing was going to ruin that. Snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of her friends as they beckoned her over, Charlie dropped her top with the rest of her stuff and ran towards the water to join her friends.

"Does he know yet?" Bianca whispered ove to Charlie making sure the others couldn't pick up on what she had said

"No he doesn't, I want it to be a surprise", replied Charlie

"Ok so when is it going down?" Bianca was eager to get some information on what Charlie had planned

"Going down? Really...you make it seem like I'm planning a drive by", Charlie and Bianca laughed under their breath not wanting to attract the attention of their friends, Charlie continued

"I think I might do it today", Charlie looked over at Bianca as her eyes widened

"Today?" Bianca's smile grew wider

"Yh why not, I love him and I just know this is right", Charlie face beamed with happiness as she spoke to her friend but before Bianca could respond they were interrupted

"Are you guy's syked, about our last HSC exam?" miles smiled as he bobbed around the water.

Looking at each other all six friends burst out laughing...

"Err Miles why exactly would we be Syked about having to sit an exam", Jack looked over at him

"Because it's our last one, never again will we have to sit another Exam...well at least not another HSC exam"

"When you put it that way then yh definitely ", Bianca smiled at the thought of being exam free.

"Given that no one fails" Leah hit Miles lightly on the arm

"Ow what... I didn't say anyone was gonna fail I was just saying..."

"Well don't... we don't need to be freaking out anymore than we already have been", Leah gave him a stern look as she splashed some water in his direction

Sensing the direction the conversation was taking and trying his best to keep Charlie's mind off their upcoming exam Brax quickly interjected

"Right well I don't know about you guys but I didn't take a study break to come and talk about the exam", Brax waddled up to Charlie wrapping his arms around her waist... "I could think of a number of better and much more entertaining things to be doing". He flashed Charlie a grin matching the one she had produced on her face.

"Will you two just get a room instead of rubbing it in all our faces", Bianca snorted over at Brax and Charlie.

The group started laughing before Jack spoke up

"Don't worry Bianca I'm sure your prince charming is just round the corner", Jack and Brax chuckled under their breath.

"Whatever".

Miles and Leah had gotten together a few months back, Jack and Martha were still together as were Charlie and Brax, so Bianca was always the third wheel, well in this case the seventh, and she never failed to show how annoyed this made her.

...

After a while the guys had finished up at the beach and Charlie and Brax where now back at Brax's place.

"Right back to this again", Brax groaned as he looked down at the pile of text books that were scattered across the table.

"Actually I have a better Idea, how about we watch a film and relax for a little bit longer", Charlie looked over at Brax knowing that he would love this idea

"Serious..." Brax looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Yh seriously unless you want me to change my mind"

"Nope nope, but I get to pick the film, there is only so much Ryan Reynolds a guy can take".

Charlie giggled as she walked over to the kitchen, leaving Brax to set up in the lounge. Looking up at him she was now sure that this was what she wanted. Although she had been thinking about it for a while she had initially decided that she was going to wait till the night of the formal but right there in that moment she had decided that she didn't want to wait any longer. As she stood in there fiercely observing him, she didn't feel the need to wait any longer. Trying to shake the memory from her head Charlie instantly recalled the first time her and Brax had tried to take things further and how it had all turned out so wrong, she kept replying that awful afternoon in her head and how she had found herself in fits of tears that she till this day had been unable to explain to Brax. That was now over 2 months ago...

...

**Flashback**

"_Seriously Charlie, how many times have we watched this movie"_, Brax moaned as Charlie put the movie into the DVD player.

"_Err twice maybe",_ Charlie giggled knowing full well it exceeded that amount by a long stretch

"_No Charlie not twice try six or seven"_ Brax complained aimlessly. He knew that although he objected to her choice of film it was pointless voicing this seeing as she somehow always got her own way.

"_Well we don't have to watch it you know", _Charlie bit her lip as she knew exactly what she was doing

"_We don't?"_ Brax let out a small smile, at the thought of having escaped out of watching the movie again

"_No of course we don't, instead of me cuddling up to you and watching this particular movie we could easily scratch that and study for a while, sat on separate ends of the table of course"_.

Brax smile immediately faded_ "Oh wow Charlie so many appealing choices... but I think I'll go with the first one"_

"_Good"_. Charlie jumped onto the settee giving Brax a quick Kiss before sitting comfortably against his chest as he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Aww Brax isn't that so cute"_, Charlie looked up at Brax as she spoke only to find he was fast asleep. Stopping the movie she looked up at him stroking his face lightly with the back of her hand. She may have only been with him for a little over 5 months but she was sure she had fallen in love with him, and every day they were together he did something to make her fall even harder. Edging up slowly Charlie placed a kiss on his lips causing his eyes to flutter open.

"_Hm... is the film finished?_

"_No but I don't want to want to watch the film anymore"_

"_Really, what could be more interesting than watching Ryan Reynolds get the girl"_, Brax tone filled with sarcasm ... _"And please PLEASE don't say studying"_.

Charlie laughed lightly at Brax before leaning in and kissing him again, pressing her mouth firmly against his Charlie deepened the kiss before pulling away much to Brax's reluctance _"I can think of one thing that is way better"._

Brax looked down at Charlie Curiously wondering what she had in mind, _"Ok so what is it?"_

Instead of giving him a response Charlie stood up and stretched her hand out, indicating that she wanted Brax to take hold of it. Brax curiously placed his hand in Charlie's as he stood up onto his feet, not sure if he was going to like whatever she had planned. Charlie turned around not releasing Brax's hand from hers as she walked down the hall into his room. Entering the room Charlie turned around moving her body closer to Brax, who had now realised what she was referring to.

"_What, you want to..."_ Brax was surprised to say the least.

"_Err yh... unless you don't want to?"_ Charlie looked down a little disappointed and embarrassed.

"_No no it's not that"_, Brax swiftly put his hand under Charlie chin lifting her face up until their eyes were parallel, _"I just didn't think you wanted to yet, I don't mind waiting till you are, we're in no rush"_. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"_I know but I'm ready"_, She leaned in and kissed him before pulling him towards the bed as he shut the door with his free hand. Pulling away from their kiss, Brax looked up at Charlie who was now lying beneath him.

"_Are you sure"_, Brax asked again he wanted to make sure this was what she wanted and she wasn't doing it because she felt she had to. In that moment Brax felt overwhelmed as he thought about his love for Charlie he instantly knew that he would wait for her forever if he had to. Charlie just simply nodded as she reached for the back of his neck pulling him back into the kiss. Everything was going fine till brax slowly slid his hands up her top. All the memories of that night came racing through her mind causing her to panic and as if she was no longer in control of her actions or her body Charlie jumped up from under Brax as she sprinted out of the room tears cascading down her face.

"_Charlie, Charlie",_ Brax ran after her grabbing her hand just as she reached the front door. Carefully and slowly turning her around Brax was immediately taken aback by the speed at which her tears were cascading down her face.

"_Charlie what's wrong...What are these for?"_ Brax brushed his hand over her face wiping her tears away in the process.

"_Did I do something wrong?" _Brax moved closer as he took her hand in his unsure of what had just transpired. Unable to speak through her tears Charlie shock her head lightly as she unsuccessfully tried to regain a steady breathing pattern.

"_You're not ready it's ok, it's nothing to be upset about"_, Brax gave her a smile in hopes of reassuring her, although he had his doubts that that was all it was that had caused her to freak out to such extensive state, he pushed his thoughts to one side.

"_I'm so sorry, I honestly thought I was ready",_ Charlie had now completely broken down in Brax's arms. The flashback kept replying in her mind as she desperately tried to shake it off to no avail. She buried her head in the croak of Brax's neck shutting her eyes tightly in hopes of making the image that had brought her so many sleepless nights go away. She felt Brax arms crawl up her back has he wrapped them around her tightly.

Not saying anything Brax slowly directed her towards the settee before sitting down and placing Charlie on his lap.

"_Charlie look at me, hy hy look at me please"_, he spoke softly as he cupped Charlie's face in both his hands in an attempt to get her gaze in line with his. "_You have nothing to be sorry about ok_".

Charlie had now stopped crying _"I just wanted to show you how much I love you and..."_

"_Charlie I already know you love me, you being here with me is enough for me"_

"_But..."_

"_No buts ok, Charlie I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Sex isn't important; we'll get there when we get there. Don't go telling anyone this but I really like just sitting here cuddling up with you"_. Brax gave her one his famous grins.

Still looking at him Charlie just simply nodded before placing her head against his chest. Brax and Charlie stayed in that same position for a few minutes...

"_So how about we finish watching the film... We don't want Ryan Reynolds thinking you've abandoned him do we", _Brax gave Charlie a grin before placing a kiss on her head as he readjusted his position on the settee placing his arm around Charlie pulling her close as he pressed the play button on the remote. Charlie cuddled up close to him and she was sure she had never felt as save or loved as she did in that moment, she held on tight to him never wanting to let him go.

**End of Flashback**

...

"_Hy Brax there's no more popcorn"_, Charlie hid the box of popcorn in the back of the kitchen draw as Brax came over.

"_Are you sure, I could have sworn I saw some in there just this morning"_, Brax searched through the cupboard but there was no sign of any popcorn. "I guess we'll just have to do without it", Brax walked back into the living room

"_No Brax I really want some popcorn...please"_, Charlie gave him her puppy dog eyes in hopes of him going to go get some while she got everything ready.

"_That's not fair, how do I say no to that"_, Brax grinned as he pointed to her face

"_Thank you"_, Charlie watched him as he walked out the front door waiting till he was out of sight before rushing over to his room and getting everything set up.

10 MINUTES LATER

"_Charlie where you at, I got the popcorn_", Brax called after Charlie as he walked into the kitchen with the popcorn box in hand.

"_Oh hy ...no don't make it yet_", Charlie walked towards Brax who had started opening the popcorn Box. Brax who was now a little confused looked over at Charlie...

"_Erm why, don't tell me you don't want it anymore_"

"_No but we can have it later, I have something else planned first_". Charlie laughed lightly as she saw the confusing expression plastered on Brax's face.

"_OK"_ Brax focused on Charlie's face for clues but she refused to give anything away.

"_Follow me I have something to show you",_ Charlie took Brax's hand in hers pulling him down the hall, noticing that they were heading towards his room, Brax spoke up...

"_Err Charlie what did you do to my room",_ Brax didn't know if this was something he wanted to see. He had heard of girls decorating their boyfriends room, although Charlie didn't seem like the type of girl to do that it didn't stop him from worrying.

Charlie laughed lightly as she could sense the worried tone in Brax's voice, _"Don't worry this is a good surprise, I promise"._

Charlie slowly opened the door as her and Brax entered the room. Seeing as only Brax and Heath now lived at the house there wasn't much for her to work with so she had lit a few candles that she had found in the bathroom on Brax's bed side table and closed the curtains allowing the candle light to glow lightly in the room, she had even changed from her swimmers into a nice black lingerie set that Bianca had helped her pick out. She wanted to keep it simple but at the same time romantic. She turned around to see the expression on his face before speaking,

"I know that the first time we tried it didn't go so well" she smiled nervously "But this time it's different, I know I'm ready, I just want to be with you and I want this I really do" Charlie kept her gaze on Brax waiting for a response... "Brax say something".

"Are you sure I mean I honestly don't care that..."

"Brax I'm ready, I promise", Charlie leaned in giving him a slow lingering kiss before moving towards the bed still facing him. She gave him a smile lifting her top over her head and dropping it on the ground, before taking off her shorts and placing them with her top. Bearing a cheeky grin she nodded over at Brax "I think it's a little unfair me standing here in next to nothing while you've got all them layers on."

Brax slowly approached her stroking her face with one of his hands. "Are you sure, like really sure". Brax looked into her eyes and couldn't help but think how beautiful they were. He recollected the last time they had tried and how it had turned out. Noticing the worried look on his face Charlie leaned in closer wrapping her hands around his neck

"Yes I'm sure, I promise", Charlie placed a kiss on his lips "but I think it's time to level the playing field", Charlie placed her hands under his shirt before proceeding to pull it over his head and dropping it with her things. Looking down at his toned chest Charlie smiled to herself as she traced her hands over them.

Watching her as she did so brax wore his ever so famous smirk "Are you sure this isn't just your way of getting to see me topless".

Charlie hit him lightly on the chest causing him to feigned a hurt expression "No it just happens to be a benefit". Charlie guides her hands from his chest up his arms till she once again reached the back of his neck pulling him into another kiss. She felt Brax arms wrap around her waist slowly, almost cautiously as the kiss deepens. Pulling back as they both felt the need for air, Charlie brought her hand down from around his neck till they reach the waistband of his shorts illustrating that she wanted him to take it off, doing so gently, Brax was now stood in nothing but his boxers.

Moving closer towards the bed refusing to break their kiss, Charlie lowered herself onto the bed know sitting on its edge as Brax stood before her. She grinned up at him as he studied her closely before she pulled him down with her. She snaked her hands down his back closing any distance that once existed between them. Breaking away from her lips Brax kissed down her neck as his hands made his way to the clasp of her Bra. Pulling away from Charlie ever so slightly he looked up at her as she wondered why he had stopped.

"If you wanna stop just say the word, I honestly don't mind", If Brax was being honest he hoped she was ready as she lay underneath him he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful, but he also didn't want her doing anything she wasn't ready for.

Lifting herself up onto her elbow, she placed several kisses along his jaw line before replying "I'm ready". She glided her right hand up her back to where Brax's was as she unclasped her bra sliding it slowly down her arms as she dropped it to the floor.

Brax watched on as her bra slowly slid down her arms till she let them hit the floor. He stared at how beautiful she was before looking up noticing that she was now blushing. Unable to contain the grin that threatened to take over his face he leant down slowly taking in the sweet taste of her lips, moving closer to her ears he whispered

"You are absolutely perfect", he diverted his gaze directly meeting Charlie's

Charlie felt a warm shiver of electricity travel down her spine as she felt his breath against her neck; smiling up at him as he stared at her with what she was sure were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, she knew nothing was going to change her mind. Although she was nervous they were nerves of excitement at the prospect of what was about to transpire between the two of them. This time it was going to be different for her, it was going to be done under the act of love, the love she had for Brax. She matched the smile on his face before placing a strong wistful kiss on his lips, she replied...

"So are you".


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter for you loyal readers. Thank you to those who keep reviewing, adding this to their alerts and favourite and keep reading. Been a little bit demotivated since watching this weeks home and away, so I hope this chapter is ok for you guys. let me Know what you think. After this chapter a lot of drama is gonna start to unfold hopefully I will have the next chapter up mid week. enjoy and review. :)

* * *

><p>"Brax" Jack called after his friend as he left the exam room<p>

"So how does it feel, finally we're exam free", Jack sighed heavily as his face beamed with happiness at the thought of having taken his last exam.

Brax's face shared Jacks enthusiasm before speaking "It feels great... now me and Charlie can hang out for more than five minutes without her suggesting that we study or stressing out about how she's gonna do in the exams"

Jack quickly interjected in agreement with Brax "Tell me about it, it's all Martha as been able to talk about lately, these exams have put a serious dent in our alone time... if you get what I mean ", Jack smirked as Brax let out a small laughter, composing himself as they were interrupted by the sound of Martha's voice

"What's that about me?" Martha looked at both boys as she wrapped her arms around Jacks waist

"Nothing just agreeing that you guys can stop stressing now that the exams are over" relied Brax a he pointed at Charlie

"Well we still have to wait for the results", Brax turned to Charlie as she spoke. Pulling her closely to him he quickly responded

"No, I am not spending my summer break worrying about results, we are gonna have some fun and relax, no arguments"

"Yes sir", Charlie cheekily saluted as she gave him a quick kiss

As they were joined by Bianca, Leah and Miles who all harboured the same expression of relief they all made their way out of Summer Bay High glad to put all the stress behind them.

Walking towards the beach Brax walked alongside Jack and Miles as Charlie and the girls followed behind. Jack watched Brax slowly, Amazed at how far he had come since he first started at Summer Bay high. Hearing the laughter that fell from Charlie's mouth and noticing how it instinctively brought a smile to Brax's face, he silently smiled to himself. Never had he known two people have such effect on one another, he had amusingly studied them occasionally and was taken by the effect Charlie had on Brax and vice versa. In each other's presence Jack could not recollect a time he saw anything but smiles on their faces and heard laughter in their voices. Catching Brax steal a glimpse at Charlie, Jack punched him lightly on the arm

"Ow... what was that for?" Brax looked over at Jack confused as to what he had done to deserve the punch as he rubbed his arm.

"You are so whipped", Jack chuckled as he replied

Brax returned the gesture as he lightly hit Jack "I'm not... and honestly you're not one to talk, every time you look at Martha you have this stupid grin plastered on your face like a school girl"

Miles instantly burst out laughing at the expression Brax had used, but was soon shut down by Jack who gladly handed him the same gesture Brax and himself had received

"Ow... what did you hit me for, I didn't even say anything", Miles exclaimed dramatically as he rubbed his arm

"You didn't have to, you laughing said it all... and seriously you shouldn't be laughing, Leah as you wrapped around her finger"

"She does not", Miles quickly defended himself

Brax gladly interjected "Actually Miles... Yeah she does"

"Whatever... we're just all as bad as each other", Jack and Brax slowly nodded in agreement as they took a quick glance at their girlfriends before all three boys chuckled to one another.

Watching on as the boys interacted with one another, Charlie observed Brax as a smile uncontrollably crept up onto her face.

"You are so smitten it's almost sickening", Bianca turned to Charlie as she spoke. Reluctantly taking her gaze off Brax and turning her attention to Bianca, Charlie raised her eyebrow questionably unsure of what Bianca was talking about.

"Don't play Dumb, you with Brax; you are so smitten looking over at him every five seconds".

"I do not, I was j..." Charlie tried desperately to defend herself as she felt her checks heat up

"Charlie yeah you do", Leah laughed noticing Charlie's cheeks turning rose red as Bianca and Martha joined in.

"You guys can't talk", Charlie pointed defensively at Leah and Martha "the both of you are just as bad as me, maybe even worse".

"Now that I agree with", responded Bianca

Martha turned to Bianca "You can't talk"

Looking slightly confused Bianca questioned her "what do you mean... the last time I checked I was single"

Quickly grasping what or in this case who Martha was referring to Charlie joined in happy to turn the tables on Bianca.

"I think she might be talking about you and the other Braxton", Charlie winked over at Bianca as a sneakily smile crept up on her face before her and Martha started laughing.

"What... you like Heath?" Leah stumbled as she faced Bianca

Feeling an extensive amount of blood rushing to her face, Bianca turned her face keeping her gaze ahead as she quickly spoke up in an attempt to hide what Charlie and Martha obviously already knew.

"No I don't like Heath", she tried very unconvincingly to deter her friends from the truth

Leah raised an eyebrow as she continued to gawk at Bianca unconvinced "So you like Casey? I mean I know you've been single for a while but Bianca... that's just plain wrong". All three girls soon burst out into fits of laughter at Bianca as her face only reddened the more.

"Just shut up you guys, I do not like Casey.. or Heath", Bianca mentally kicked herself as she knew she was doing a disgraceful job at convincing them they were wrong.

"Charlie unsuccessfully tried to compose herself as she spoke "Ok Bianca whatever you say"

"Yeah all the giggling and playing with your hair when you're around him must just be pure coincidence", Martha added in an overly sarcastic tone.

Leah still not sure how she had missed this spoke again "I honestly can't believe I haven't picked up on any of this before"

"Well you wouldn't have, you're always too busy shoving your tongue down Mile's throat", Leah blushed lightly before replying

"So there was something to miss, aww Bianca you do like him"

"I didn't say that", Bianca replied frustrated by how the conversation she had regrettably started had turned on her.

Martha, Leah and Charlie looked at one another before laughing loudly. Charlie managed to stabilise her laugher as she linked her arm in Bianca's.

"Hy for what it's worth I'm pretty sure he likes you. Even if you don't like him I just thought you would like to know" Charlie winked at Bianca before she picked up her pace in order to reach the boys.

"Hy", Charlie snaked her hand around Brax before giving him a quick kiss

"Hy", Brax replied as he leaned in for another kiss

"Whipped", Jack coughed under his breath as Brax shot him a look. Not long after Martha walked up behind Jack linking her hand in his as she also leaned up and gave him a kiss before breaking away at which point Jack was looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"What was that you were saying", Brax looked over at Jack with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Shut up"

"Are we missing something here" Charlie asked as she looked up to Brax

"Nup", he leaned over giving her another kiss

Charlie looked down at her phone suddenly remembering that she had promised her dad that her and Brax would look after Casey and Ruby after school.

"Hy guys we have to go, we promised my mum and dad that we would look after Ruby and Casey today", Charlie pulled Brax along as she walked in the direction of her house.

"We did?" Brax questioned surprised

"Yeah we did" Come on

Jack looked over at Brax as he smirked widely at him before motioning a whip movement in the air, causing Miles and Jack to laugh, as the girls looked on questionably.

...

"Lottie help Bwax is gonna get us", Ruby squealed as her and Casey ran around the lounge as brax chased them round the settee.

Brax ran round the chair lightly tackling both Casey and Ruby onto the settee before tickling them. As both kids let out fits of laughter Casey jumped into Charlie's hand

"Chawie help", Casey squealed through his giggles

"Oh I don't know Casey", Charlie bit her lip playfully "I could help you or... I could just do this", Charlie picked Casey up onto the settee besides brax and Ruby as she too proceeded to tickle Casey, who was now laughing hysterically along with Ruby.

As the front door opened, Ross and Elise walked in instantly laughing at the sight before them

"Daddy... help", Ruby giggled out loud as she squirmed out of Brax's grip running towards Ross.

Ross laughed lightly as he picked Ruby up, holding her up in the air towards Brax direction

"No daddy don't", Ruby squealed as he held her closer to Brax

"Say please", Ross teased as he continued to move her closer to Brax

"Pwease Pwease"

"Ok", Ross pulled her closer to him placing her on the floor besides him.

"I see you guys are having fun", Elsie smiled over at Charlie and Brax as they settled themselves on the settee, in an attempt to regain a steady breathing pace.

"Yh we did Bwax and Chawie was chasing me and wuby", Casey looked up at Elise face beaming with joy as Charlie placed him on the floor.

"You hungry", Elise looked down at Casey as she lightly ruffled his short brown hair playfully

Nodding enthusiastically, Casey rubbed his hand over his stomach causing everyone to laugh "Yh I weally hungry"

"Well why don't you and Ruby let Charlie and Brax get you cleaned up while I go and make us all something to eat".

Casey nodded once more as he eagerly latched onto Charlie's hand dragging her behind him in an effort to get cleaned up as fast as he could. Charlie chuckled to herself if there was anything the Braxton boys had in common it was their huge appetite

"Bwax come on", Ruby tugged repeatedly on Brax's shirt

"Erm Mrs Buckton", Brax turned to Elise

"I can't stay for dinner, I didn't tell Heath I would be eating here. There may be food in the house but Heath wouldn't know the first thing about making something decent or edible".

"Hy I can make decent toast", Brax turned towards the back door of the house to see Heath walking in.

"What you doing here?" asked Brax

"Mrs B called and said to come over for dinner, and since I'm stuck with your awful cooking night after night I couldn't possibly refuse", Heath smirked over at his brother as he took his usual seat in the lounge.

Elise and Ross looked over at each other trying to hold back their laughter. Amusing them was one thing Heath never failed to do.

"Did you at least say thank you?" Brax hit Heath lightly over the head

"Ow... of course I did, what do you take me for", Heath looked up at Brax as he screwed his face rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks Mrs Buckton", Brax looked at Elise flashing a smile

"It's nothing, plus I think Ross over here was starting to miss their little banter. Elise and Brax both laughed as Elise patted Ross face playfully. They all knew too well that Heath and Ross would soon find some pointless topic to debate about, both eager to prove their point. Brax found himself surprised at how smart Heath actually was.

"Bwax", Ruby dragged Brax along following the direction that Charlie and Casey had taken.

...

Settling down at the dining table Brax, Charlie and Elise all turned their attention towards Heath and Ross who were still sat on the settee evidently not having heard Elise calling them as they fell into another debate on another pointless issue.

"Boys", Elise raised her voice slightly in an attempt to get their attention.

Ross and Heath quickly turned around only to find everyone already seated at the table waiting on them. Ross and Heath slowly made their way over to the dining table taking a seat.

"Glad to see you both decided to join us", Elise spoke sarcastically as she dished out the food

"It was his fault", Ross pointed at Heath, and at this everyone burst out laughing. Elise shock her head looking over at her husband, he sounded like a three year old trying to push the blame on someone else.

"Mr B I can finish winning our discussion later, Right now Mrs B's cooking smells way too good".

"You weren't winni..." Ross spoke till he saw Elise raise an eyebrow at him. He instantly focused his attention on his food.

...

"I is full", Casey dropped his spoon as he polished off the last off his dessert as he once again rubbed his hand over his stomach.

"I would think so after all the food you put away", Brax laughed over at Casey as he ruffled his brothers hair.

After clearing the table they were now all sat around the lounge.

"Right guys we have something for the both of you", Elise smiled over at Brax and Charlie as she pulled out an envelope and a little box, handing the envelope to Brax and the box to Charlie.

Registering the confused looked on their faces Ross spoke up

"We figured we would get you guys a little something for getting through your HSC".

Charlie sat up right as she opened the box only to pull out a set of keys. Looking from her mum to her dad Charlie finally realised what they keys were for.

"You got me a car?" Charlie squealed as she jumped into her mum pulling her into a tight hug before proceeding to perform the same act of gratitude with her father

"Thank you, thank you THANK YOU" Charlie's face beamed with happiness as she held tightly onto the keys.

Charlie turned to Brax who was yet to take his eyes off the letter within the envelope. Brax head suddenly shot up as he looked over at Ross and Elise with utmost gratitude in his eyes. Not knowing what her parents had given him Charlie stared expectantly at Brax waiting for him to say something. Noticing the look on Brax face and the look in his eyes Ross smiled as he spoke

"You always talk about having your own business one day so we figured some hands on experience would be useful".

Charlie still not knowing what was going on took the letter from Brax and read through it. "A paid apprenticeship ... at the resort for the whole summer" Charlie looked over at her parents thankfully knowing how much this would mean to Brax.

"This is too much you guys really didn't have to do this", Brax spoke for the first time

"We know but we wanted to, you deserve it and it will give you a heads start maybe even help you decide what type of business you want to venture into", replied Ross

"But its paid, how did..."

"I know a few of the guys there so I just called in a favour", Ross was pleased with both himself and Elise.

Brax fought back the tear that had been lingering in his eye "Thank you guys so much, and I promise you won't regret this" Brax looked from Ross to Elise still trying to take in what they had just done for him on top of everything they had already been doing For him, he turned to Heath as he heard him speak

"Wow, well now I really can't wait till I finish school, Mrs B a car and a nice holiday will do me just fine", Heath let out his usual grin as Brax once again hit him lightly across the head as the others looked on laughing.

"You know Brax I think you should open up a restaurant as your business", Heath looked at Brax as he spoke

"Why so you can eat for free", asked Ross as he laughed lightly

"Yh of course", Heath gave him a grin before refocusing his attention on the TV.

As Charlie went to grab the remote Heath leaped up getting there before she could. Holding on to the TV remote Heath looked over at Charlie "No way Am I sitting through any more chick flicks".

Elise and Charlie giggled as Ross and Brax nodded in agreement. Heath flicked through the channels before settling on one. "Now this is what I'm talking about", Heath, Brax and Ross watched on as the car in the film blow up. Ross and Brax instantly grinned at the thought of getting to watch something decent.

"Well I better get these two to bed then, don't think they should be watching this", Elise stood up taking both Ruby's and Casey's hands in hers.

"Casey wanna watch too, I'm big boys now. I'm this many old now", Casey held up four of his fingers as everyone chuckled at how cute he was. Ever since turning four Casey had convinced himself that he was now old enough to do everything his brothers did.

Having also turned four two weeks prior Ruby spoke up "So am I, am this many big too", Ruby also held up her four fingers, Elsie bent down levelling herself with both kids trying to hold back her laughter.

"You guys can watch films like this when you are this old", Elise held up all ten fingers.

"That's long away", Ruby protested

"No it's not trust me it will fly by", said Elise as she walked off to their room each of them in line

Elise soon returned sitting beside Ross as they continued watching the film. Charlie looked around the room as the guys stared attentively at the screen. Smiling to herself she moved closer to Brax loving every moment of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for those who keep reviewing, reading and adding this story the their alerts and favourites. sorry for the wait been a little under the weather, but i hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Ross made his way to the front door after dropping both Brax and Heath off at home, to find only Elise sat in the lounge in front of the TV. "Where is Charlie, as she gone to bed already?" Ross looked up at the time noting that he had only been gone for about 15 minutes.<p>

Elise replied not taking her eyes off the TV screen "She said she was but then I seen her go into Ruby's room", Elise sighed heavily finally gracing Ross with her face as she looked up at him

"And she still hasn't left Ruby's room; I didn't want to disturb her so..." Elise voice drifted off as a lone tear rolled down her face.

She had been pretending for so long that it wasn't happening. She had convinced herself that the envy she spotted in Charlie's eyes every time Ruby addressed her as her mum was just a figment of her paranoid imagination. She had continued to shake of the loving motherly look Charlie gave to Ruby whenever she felt no one was watching. But no longer was Elise able to contain the guilt that had been eating away at her since that day. She knew she and Ross had taken the choice to deprive Charlie of her right and every day since they had made that awful decision, the mistake in their choice became more evident and was now staring them right in the face.

Ross motioned towards Elise as he sighed heavily. He instantly guided his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He needn't ask why she was crying he knew all too well why the tear had escaped her eyes. Regardless of the effort he had put into shrugging it off and pretending it wasn't happening, he was unlade to escape the look of want that resided in Charlie's eyes. Even though he could see she was a lot happier than she had been since all this had happened, he couldn't deny that she still harboured that look of regret every time he saw her with Ruby. How could a decision they had taken to save her now be the cause of her heart break.

Elise pulled Ross out of his thoughts "We made the wrong decision, didn't we? We should have given her a chance, we should h..."

Ross shook his head as he interrupted her not sure who he was trying to convince, his wife or himself

"Elise she wasn't coping. You saw how she was when Ruby was born, we were only doing what we thought was right it was what she wanted"

Elise shook her head grievously "No Ross, it wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't have known what she wanted, we should have given her more time instead of practically forcing her into agreeing with our decision... she was just a kid".

"And she still is", Replied Ross

Elise moved away from him slightly as she pointed towards Ruby's room "The girl in that room with her daugh..." Elise paused for a brief moment before continuing "with Ruby, that girl, our daughter she is no longer a kid Ross, you can see it in her eyes just as much as I can, I know you can... I don't know if I can do this anymore, this was supposed to save her, not..." Elise words caught in her throat as her tears cascaded freely down her face, "It's causing more harm than good".

As Elise buried her face in Ross's chest he tightened his grip on her as he fought the tears that had settling in his eyes. The unknowing mistake that they had made now stood before them evidently taunting them like a bad dream. But what was he to do now, how was he to fix it. Ross failed to come up with an answer to his question that wouldn't turn all their lives upside down.

"We can't think like that Elise; we just have to keep being strong fro Charlie... and Ruby. That's all we can do" Elise kept silent but Ross knew she had heard what he had said. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead refusing to let her go. Soon enough Ross and Elise had both fallen asleep. Ross woke up shortly after looking down at his sleeping wife he unwrapped his arms from around her, before taking her into their room and placing her down gently in an effort not to wake her. He walked into Charlie room expecting her to have returned from Ruby's room but was unexpectedly met by an empty room. He turned and entered Ruby's room, as the sight before him sunk in the tears that he had held back since his talk with Elise had finally won as they ran down his cheeks. He looked on as his daughter wrapped her arms around ruby as she peacefully slept against Charlie's chest. He thought back to the day they had taken that decision, he remembered the look on Charlie's face as he and Elise sat before her. He thought they were doing what was right for the both of them, but standing there watching on he could no longer deny the immense mistake they had made; he only hoped Charlie could forgive him.

...

Charlie had been up for awhile and yet she had failed to move from her current position. She gently lifted her hand towards Ruby's delicate face as she stroked it softly. Charlie swore that Ruby had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever set her eyes upon. She smiled ecstatically as Ruby snuggled closer to her still deep in sleep. Charlie moved the hair from Ruby's face gently running her had through it as she admired her beautiful brown curls. As she continued to watch Ruby closely she felt her heart pound aggressively against her chest as the love she possessed for Ruby became almost too much to contain. A wash of guilt instantly overcame her, she had told herself a thousand times that she had no right to feel this way about Ruby, she had given up that right the day she agreed to the decision her parents had taken. Now more than ever that day haunted her every second of everyday, for Charlie it signified the day she had given up on the best thing in her life.

**FLASHBACK**

"Charlie... Charlie" Charlie's head shot up at the sound of her mother's voice, and only now had her mind registered the cries from one month old Ruby. Charlie watched on as Elise Picked Ruby up rocking her gently as her cries slowly subsided.

"Why didn't you pick her up?", Elise looked over at Charlie, worry sketched all over her face.

"I... I didn't hear her crying", Charlie looked away as she whispered her words making them almost inaudible.

"Sorry", she added as she looked up at Ruby who had now settled comfortably in Elise's arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry about", Elsie sat down besides her daughter. She watched as Charlie focused on a peaceful Ruby. She hesitated for a while but decided to give it a try

"Do you want to hold her?"

Charlie looked up briefly at her mother before looking back down at Ruby. She wasn't sure which scared her most, the possibility of not being able to love her like she should or the possibility of not being enough for Ruby. Deciding against it Charlie replied

"No its fine, she looks settled. I'm just going to go and have a lie down". Motioning towards her room Charlie eyes never lingered on Ruby until she was no longer in sight.

Having been sat in her room for a while Charlie felt her head was going to explode as endless thoughts swam around at an increasing speed. The event that had taken place ten months prior, the way her friends had turned on her, the disgustingly smug look that was plastered on his face, all the ugly things that had taken over her once so simple life. Her mind had finally settled on Ruby and her beautiful brown eyes. A tear rolled down Charlie's face as she felt the weights that had been sitting on her shoulder become increasingly heavier as they began to drag her down taking all her strength with them. She wanted more than anything to be there for Ruby, but she didn't know how. She was trying but it felt like there was a brick wall standing before her separating her from Ruby, and each time she tried to climb over she fell flat on her face leaving her with more bruises and pain than she previously had.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality, helping her escape her own thoughts. Looking up she saw her mother and father stood at the foot of the door. She quickly wiped the tear that had been lingering on her right cheek hoping they hadn't noticed it.

"Hy sweetie, how you feeling", Elise walked over to Charlie sitting on the edge of her bed closely followed by Ross.

"Fine", Charlie replied as she let her gaze fall on her twiddling hands. She hated the way everyone looked at her like she was broken; the look of pity and sympathy was all she had seen in her parents eyes since they found out what he had done to her. Ross slowly grabbed hold of Charlie's hands inhaling deeply at what himself and Elise were about to say.

"Charlie ", Ross called as he noticed her gaze was still fixated on her free hand. Charlie slowly looked up staying strong in an attempt to fight back the tears that were now glazed over her eyes. Suddenly noticing the awkward glances both her parents were passing one another, Charlie uncontrollably found herself growing rapidly anxious, knowing that what they were about to say probably wasn't going to be a good thing.

"What is it... is something wrong... is it Ruby?" Charlie found herself unexpectedly panicking for Ruby's welfare.

"No Charlie Ruby is fine", Elise replied quickly as she noticed the look that had captured Charlie's face. Elise was now unsure if her and Ross were about to do the right thing. However if it was a step towards bringing her beautiful daughter back to her she was willing to try. Ross decided to speak up as he noticed his wife's hesitancy.

"Well it's about you and Ruby" Ross paused as he studied his daughters face. Seeing her confused expression he continued in an effort to explain things clearly to her

"Charlie after everything you have been through your mother and I don't think you can handle having to take care of Ruby. We think it might be best if..." Charlie hastily interrupted her father as she stared at both her parents wide eyed.

"No we can't do that, I can't do that. How could you even think of putting her up for adoption, what if she ends up with the wrong kind of people, in the wrong family? She would hate me". Charlie felt defeated as her tear ran down her face. She pulled away from her father's grasp unable to believe what they were about to suggest.

"No Charlie, we would never suggest giving Ruby to another family", Elise quickly interjected trying to put a panicked Charlie at ease.

"Wait what?", Charlie now sat up firmly on her bed looked back and forth between both her parents with a look of confusion spread across her face.

"We were not going to ask you to give her up to another family, we would never do that"

Charlie still looking back and forth between her parents wondered what they were otherwise going to say

"Then what were you going to say?"

Ross gave Elise's hand a tight squeeze more for his own comfort than for hers, he began to speak the words that would ultimately change all their lives.

"Charlie I and your mother think it may be best if W**e** look after Ruby instead", Charlie slowly nodded still failing to grasp the concept of what her parents were insinuating.

"You and mum already look after her so i don't understand w..." Charlie paused waiting for one of her parents to explain properly to her

"Yh we know but we want to do it properly", Ross's grip on his wife's hand tighten significantly sensing the conversation was not going to go as smooth as he had hoped.

"Properly", Charlie questioned her fathers words as it played on her tongue, sensing the was something she hadn't managed to understand she looked him directly in the eye "What do you mean properly" as the question left her lips Charlie felt her heart race pick up at an immense speed. Although unaware of what her parents were trying to say, she had seen this look to many times in her father's eyes and knew it wasn't a good sign. He head rapidly shot in her mother's direction as her voice filled the room for the first time in a while

"Me and you dad think you have been through too much, so we want to raise Ruby as our own. Charlie you can't c..."

"W... what?" Charlie voice now barely audible as the realisation of what her parents were truly saying finally hit her, sending her drowning deeper than she ever thought possible as he head began to pound aggressively as the words circulated round her head finally sinking in.

"Y...You want to raise **My daughter** as your daughter and **My sister**?" Charlie found herself stuttering unable to comprehend what they had just said and how it was going to work.

"Charlie it's for your own good, you're still a kid yourself and with everything else you don't need this added stress", Ross pleaded with his daughter in an effort to convince her

"But she's my daughter, **M****ine**", Charlie spoke in bare whispers as she fought back the tears that had made their way to her eyes.

"And you can still be there for her, but without the stress of having to cope with what has happened and deal with all the difficult aspects of bringing up a child". As Elise kept talking Charlie's mind drifted to her beautiful little girl as a small smile spread across her face, the smile was suddenly evaded by the shooting pain that had taken control of her for over ten months. Her smile quickly disappeared as she thought about herself and how messed up she was. Although not wanting to admit it Charlie felt Ruby deserved more than what she could after her. She deserved two parents that would love her unconditionally; she deserved the kind of love that she had received from her parents. She wasn't sure she could give Ruby that, she was rushed out of her thoughts

"Charlie please say something" Elise pleaded with her daughter

"It's for the best sweetie; we're only looking out for you... for the both of you" Ross focused intensely on Charlie as he spoke trying to analyse her facial expression in hopes of it giving anything away.

A lone tear rolled down Charlie's face at the thought of what she was about to do. She nodded her head in agreement before opening her mouth letting the simple word fall out...

"Ok", that was all She could bring herself to say in that moment and from the point that word had left her mouth she had regretted it.

**End Of Flashback**

Charlie wiped away the tear that had long escaped and had been resting on her cheek. She looked down at Ruby who had now begun to stare. Her eyes fluttered open as they fell upon Charlie

"Hy Ruby", Charlie continued to Stroke the young girls hair softly. Ruby looked up at Charlie tired eyes before smiling at her

"Mowing Lottie" Ruby hugged Charlie before she continued, "I like it when you sleep in my room".

Charlie smiled down at her sweet young daughter, "I like it too... how about we get out of bed, get ready, and go down to the beach?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically as she jumped out of bed jumping onto Casey's bed

"Wakey wakey Casey we going to the beach", Ruby sang in his ear cheerfully as a tired Casey opened his eyes.

"Hy Casey" Charlie leaned over his bed... "you wanna come to the beach with me and Ruby and maybe Brax and Heath?"

Casey nodded his head tiredly as Ruby grabbed onto his hand dragging him along with her. Charlie followed behind giggled at the strength of the little girl, her sweet beautiful daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

a bit dissappionted by the lack of reviews from the previous chapter but thank you to those who did and those who at least red it, but a big thank you to Nayr's Girl and beebee483 you guys never fail to drop a review every chapter. Not to pleased with this next one but I will let you guys be the judge of it. Will try and get the next Chapter up tomorrow or Saturday. Please R+R :)

* * *

><p>Brax had now been working at the resort fro over four weeks, having promised Charlie he would meet her at the beach straight after his shift he took a quick glimpse at his watch he made his way down the hall way towards the exit. Hardly having spent any time together since he started at the resort, Brax knew Charlie would skin him alive if he was late. He let out a sigh of relief realising that he still had plenty of time on his side. Stumbling back unexpectedly Brax looked up at what had shaken his balance. "Sorry about that, I'm in a bit of a rush".<p>

Brax examined the boy that stood before him as he spoke

"It's cool; you err looking for something or someone?" Brax looked on at the curly headed boy

"Yh I am, I'm here for an interview but can't seem to find where I'm supposed to be"

Brax nodded his head towards the room behind him, "Interviews are usually held in there so I'm guessing that's the room you are looking for"

"Thanks", as he walked past Brax heading towards the room, Brax turned as he watched on examining the guy more closely. Coming in a little short than Brax, he had short curly hair. Although he wasn't scrawny he couldn't be described as built. Not sure why, Brax felt there was something familiar about him. Not being able to figure out where he may have seen him before, Brax took a glimpse at his watch.

"Crap", racing towards the exit, Brax hastily made his way to the beach.

"Hy", Brax walked over to where Charlie was sat taking a glance at his watch making sure he wasn't late. As if reading his mind Charlie smiled up at him

"Hy yourself... and no you're not late, so you don't have to worry you're not in trouble". Charlie chuckled quietly as Brax settled himself behind her placing her between his legs.

"Told you I would be here on time... I'm actually five minutes early I think I deserve a reward for that don't you?" winking at her he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"You know we could..." Brax sent Charlie his cheeky smile showing of his dimples as he leant down again to kiss her. Charlie slowly moved her head further away from him

"Err actually we can't" Charlie sent Brax her own cheeky grin as she nodded her head further down the beach.

Lowering his head into the back of Charlie's neck, Brax let out a slight groan, he had only just caught site of Ruby and Casey playing with the sand. Charlie laughed at her boyfriends reaction as she caressed his arms that where wound around her waist.

"They wanted to come, and I think Ruby as really missed Casey since he moved back in with you and Heath. You should have seen her face this morning when mum brought him over".

Seeing as Brax had now saved up enough money and was still earning during his apprenticeship, Casey had finally moved back in with the boys. However regardless of Brax's constant refusal, on the basis that they had done more than enough for him and his brother, Elise still insisted on stocking up there place with food on a weekly basis.

"Yh I know, all me and Heath have the pleasure of hearing from Casey these days is how he wants to go and play with Ruby".

Brax pulled Charlie closer to him as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"So how was it today..." Charlie questioned as she looked over at Ruby and Casey making sure they hadn't gone to far down the beach.

"Yh it was good, same thing really well apart from the new guy"

"What new guy", Charlie was now looking up at Brax

"Just some guy that came in for an interview", Charlie nodded in response to what he had said, Brax continued " i swear there was something familiar about him".

"What's his name?"

"Don't know didn't really think to ask, too busy trying to get to you on time", and once again he sent her that signature smile.

...

**Next day**

"Hy you're the guy from yesterday right?" Brax looked up at the person stood before him, to find it was the same guy from the previous day

"Err yh, I see you got the job", Brax tried to hide that he was staring at the guy trying to figure out where he had seen him before or why he seemed so familiar.

"Yh yh I did, I'm Grant by the way"

"Brax... well actually some of the bosses here insist on calling me Daryl"

"Oh right your Daryl, well apparently I'm gonna be working with you for the next few weeks".

"Oh ok, and did they tell you what you would be doing?" Brax continued looking intensively at Grant; he couldn't bring himself to shack the feeling that had arisen. He fought with his memory trying to recall his face.

Shrugging in response to Brax Grant responded, "They simply said to follow your lead". Brax nodded as he put away the paper work he had been going through.

"How about I show you around first?" asked Brax

"yh that would be good", Grant smiled at Brax as he followed him down the resorts lobby.

Walking alongside Brax Grant sighed in relief to himself. Although having originally been wary about how he would get on in a different environment, Grant nerves had now started to ease he could see himself becoming friends with Brax. He was grateful to get away from the city, it seemed all his actions were beginning to catch up with him. But now he was in a new town and hopefully would make some new friends, and a new set of girls to set his eyes on.

...

"You got a promotion", Elise and Ross turned to Charlie who had obviously overheard their conversation

"Dad that great", Charlie smiled happy for her father

"Actually Charlie I'm not going to take it", Ross spoke as he got up making his way into the kitchen. Charlie looked over at her mother confused but was soon hot on her father's trail.

"Err... why not, you're always talking about moving up a step at work, isn't that what this promotion would be?"

Ross sighed and turned to face Charlie just as Elise emerged behind her

"Because the promotion isn't based in Summer Bay, if I take it we would have to move"

"Oh", looking over at her father she knew the only reason for him wanting to refuse the promotion was mainly due to her. He knew she wouldn't want to leave Brax or Summer Bay.

"Do you want to take it?" Charlie questioned her father already knowing the answer

"Yeah I guess, but we are settled here and enjoy my job now so..." Ross tried to hide his disappointment but failed to convince either Charlie or Elsie. Looking at her father Charlie tried to figure out a way of giving him what he wanted without her having to leave the Bay. Deciding it was worth a try Charlie addressed her parents

"Ok I'm about to suggest something, but don't freak out, at least not till you hear me out properly".

Both Elise and Ross shared uneasy glances before nodded towards Charlie allowing her to continue.

"Well... I'm gonna be starting University at the end of summer, and I am eighteen so... what if you took the job and I stayed behind", as Ross went to protest, Charlie quickly spoke up

"Wait just listen", Ross reluctantly kept quiet allowing her to continue "I'm not asking to stay on my own, I could move in with someone, and No I'm not suggesting with Brax, But guys this way you can take the promotion and I can still go to University here. I'm guessing the promotion is gonna be somewhere in the city so it's not like I can't come and see you guys or you can't come and see me. I mean if you think about it, it's a win win situation all round". Charlie had finally stopped and was now waiting for a response.

"I don't know Charlie I'm not sure we would feel too comfortable leaving you here alone", replied Elise

"But I won't be alone; I have my friends and Brax". Just think about it, you don't have to decide right now". Charlie picked up an apple before walking towards her room. Ross and Elise shared another uneasy glance unsure of what choice they were going to make.

...

**Two days later **

"Right guys I'm off", Charlie came out of her room in a blue maxi dress and her hair in their usual waves.

"You look prettiful Lottie", Ruby smiled up admiring Charlie

"Thank you Ruby", Charlie placed a kiss on the young girl's cheeks as she made her way towards the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift", Ross asked Charlie once again

"No dad, it's on the beach, it's only a five minute walk", Charlie once again declined her fathers offer

"Be careful and remember be home by half eleven"

"Yes mother I know, but I really have to get going Brax and the others will be there by now"

"Oh Charlie", Charlie turned around again as her dad called her name

"You do look beautiful", Charlie grinned at her father

"Thanks dad", bye guys", Shutting the door behind her Charlie made her way to the beach eager to join her friends.

...

"Charlie", Bianca walked over to Charlie as she spotted her approaching, "What took you so long, I'm all alone".

"Sorry I lost track of time. All alone? How about Leah and Martha", Bianca groaned with frustration as she pointed in their direction. Charlie's laughter instantly filled the air as the sight of Martha and Leah pashing their boyfriends caught her eye. Seeing Brax and Heath walking in their direction Charlie quickly composed herself as she whispered to Bianca.

"You never know that could be you by the end of the night", She looked over at Heath before winking at Bianca who had started blushing before replying

"I already told you I don't like him".

"Ok if you say so, but like **I **told you I'm pretty sure he likes you". Charlie put an end to the conversation as Heath and Brax were now in ear shot.

"Hy babe", leaning closer to Brax she gave him a quick kiss, refusing to let her go Brax brushed her lips once more.

"Urgh enough of the PDA, I think I just throw up in my mouth a little", Charlie laughed as she pulled away turning her attention to heath

"Hi to you too Heath"

Simply nodding at Charlie Heath turned his attention to Bianca

"Hy"

"Hi", not thinking it was Possible Bianca found herself blushing heavier than she had already been doing.

Noticing the awkward tension between the two of them Brax and Charlie smirked at one another before deciding to excuse themselves.

"Err guys me and Brax are just gonna go and have a little chat down there", Charlie pointed further down the beach at no specific spot

"I'll come with you", Bianca quickly replied not sure if she wanted to be left alone with Heath

"Actually we kind of want some alone time, but you two can keep each other company while we're gone". Before either one of them could speak up, Charlie latched onto Brax's hand, pulling him behind her.

"You know Bianca is going to kill you later", Brax grinned over at Charlie as they settled in a spot.

"I know but hopefully by then they would have got their act together instead of dancing around each other all the time. Plus if she does try to inflict pain on me I have you to protect me", Charlie grinned over at Brax as he raised his eyebrow

"Me? No way, I have seen angry Bianca before, there is no way I would inflict such pain on myself", Charlie hit him lightly against the chest as he pulled her closer towards him. "But I could be persuaded", sending her a wink he leaned in further placing a deep kiss on her lips.

"Do you two ever come up for air", Jack laughed as he and Martha made their way over to Brax and Charlie

"Jack you've been here what... 30minutes, 28 of which you have been suffocating the poor girl", Martha blushed as Jack hit Brax on the Arm

"25 minutes actually", with all four of them now laughing at Jacks comment Martha quickly composed herself as she began tugging on Charlie's hand

"Come on let's see if we can pry Leah away from Miles and I swear I saw Heath and Bianca together. I wanna get a closer look". Jack and Brax rolled their eyes at one another as the girls went on their way.

"So... have you given it to her yet?", Jack turned to Brax

"No not yet, I wanted to wait till later, maybe when I take her home", Jack nodded

"Look I know I don't Know much about this sort of stuff but I'm pretty sure she's gonna like it", Jack gave Brax an encouraging smile

"Yh I think so too", Brax smiled to himself wishing time away so he could give Charlie what he had been holding onto since the previous day.

They had now been down at the beach for over an hour, they laughed and danced as they lost themselves in the electric atmosphere. Stopping to catch her breath Charlie looked around trying to spot Brax. She smiled as she set eyes on him, but was taken aback at the sight of the boy that was stood beside him as they spoke. She could have sworn she knew who he was. As Brax's company turned facing her direction but failing to see her, Charlie struggled to carry the weight of her body as her legs battled for strength. Her chest tightened against her lungs almost restricting any oxygen from passing through, and without thought a tear immediately ran down her face. She looked on as Brax engaged in conversation with the guy that had stolen her innocence from her.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, really made writing so much easier. I know a lot of you really want Brax to find out and I promise it will happen eventually. you might be surprised as to what happens in the next couple of chapters but I promise you will all eventually get what you want, all in good time. and remember R+R (:

* * *

><p>The music, her cries, her plea, and the devilish grin he had plastered on his face, like a shot everything about that night surfaced in Charlie's mind. Shaking her head aggressively she desperately tried to rid the memories somehow some way, but still they ran coldly through her mind paralysing her glare as her eyes burned holes in him.<p>

Bianca had noticed the change in Charlie and quickly made her way over to her.

"Charlie... Charlie are you ok?". Bianca's curiosity rapidly grew to worry as Charlie's tears began cascading down her face.

"Charlie what's wrong? You're scaring me", Bianca looked on at Charlie as she caught Leah and Martha attention

"Guys what's wrong; Charlie why are you crying?" Leah was confused as to what had happened

"G... Grant", Charlie stumbled back fighting against her weakening legs

Martha, Leah and Bianca all turned in the direction that had caught Charlie's gaze. Catching sight of Brax they turned to the guy stood next to him. Realising they didn't know who he was Martha turned back to Charlie

"Are you talking about the guy with Brax?" they all waited for a response, unfortunately Charlie just stood staring in horror at the sight before her eyes. Martha moved closer to Charlie taking her hands in hers

"Charlie do you know him from somewhere?... Charlie please say something", All three girls now stood before Charlie worried as to what it was about this guy that could have upset her so much.

"He... he", Charlie went to speak but found no words were escaping her lips

"Charlie he what?" Leah pleaded with her friend to let the min

As if having stung with a dose of energy, Charlie darted in the opposite direction. Her heart was now racing at ten thousand to a dozen, her ears ringing with her cries and pleas from that dreadful night. Her legs almost left her behind in an attempt to escape her past that had now found her present. Oblivious to the voices that had been shouting her name, Charlie jumped in fright as the girls caught up to her, surrounding her in an attempt to get her to stop. Stopping, her weight became too much for her legs as she finally broke down crashing hard against the sand below her feet. All three friends immediately dropped down besides her staring at her with increasingly worried eyes. Her body trembled as the sound of her heavy breathing roared through the air, the sharpness of the evening wind hit against her cheeks sending shockwaves through her flesh.

"I'm going to go get Brax", Bianca went to stand as she spoke only to be pulled back down forcefully by Charlie.

"NO... no please don't", Charlie pleaded frantically as her tears continued hitting her cheeks

All three girls looked over at one another not sure what to do

"Ok... we won't but Charlie you need to let us know what's wrong... something has got you really shaken up. What is it about that guy that's upset you so much?... Charlie we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong" Martha tried to convince her friend to open up

"He... he", Charlie cries only soared through the wind louder as she thought of what he had done to her all those years ago. Bianca instantly wrapped her arms around her trying her best to offer her some sort of comfort.

"I can't... I just want to go home"

"Ok, we'll just go get Brax for you", Leah and Martha stood up

"No don't, I don't want him to see me like this"

"But Charlie, he's gonna notice you're not there soon enough, given he hasn't already noticed" Leah looked down at Charlie unsure as to whether they should follow Charlie's instructions and not tell Brax.

"Just tell him I wasn't feeling well so I left", Charlie got onto her feet unable to stop her trembling body

Taking glances at each other all three girls reluctantly nodded, considering the state she was in, they knew insisting against her decision would probably only make things worse.

"We'll take you home", Martha said as she linked her arms in Charlie's

"No, you guys go back to the party, I'll be fine" Leah quickly protested

"No we're taking you home and that's final, it's dark, it's not safe for you walking around by yourself", As Charlie went to protest Bianca added

"Unless you would rather we get Brax to walk you home", Charlie looked up at her friends truly grateful to have them in her life. They all turned in the direction of Charlie's house taking extra care in order to not be spotted by one of the guys.

...

The walk home was silent and uncomfortable; Charlie could feel the burning sensations of her friend's eyes watching her, almost as if trying to read her thoughts. Grateful to finally reach her front door Charlie turned to her friends eager to bid them good night and escape their worrying glares.

"Thanks guys", she sent them a weak smile

"Charlie we're really worried about you" said Martha

"You know you can trust us right?" asked Bianca

"I know, but right now I'm just really tired, I promise we can talk tomorrow" Charlie hoped this would get her friends off her back. She sighed lightly as it seemed to work as they all nodded to her words. Hugging them one by one, Charlie watched as they made their way back towards the beach before entering her house. Walking into the living room Ross and Elise turned to face her

"You're back home already... was the party not..." their smiles quickly faded as they took in the look on Charlie's face.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Elise rose to her feet making her way over to Charlie

Suddenly letting all her built up emotion overcome her, Charlie broke down in floods of tears, causing Ross to also rise towards her. Trying to catch her breath, Charlie spoke

"Gr... Grant" Elise and Ross instantly grew anxious at the mention of his name

"Grant he's here" Ross stumbled back, as her words hit against his ears. Elise moved closer to her daughter as the shook of what she had just heard sent cold shivers through her skin, her throat dried up ceasing access of the words she wanted to speak. Praying his ageing mind had deceived him Ross spoke in a whisper

"Did you just say Grant is here... as in Summer Bay?" Subconsciously knowing the answer to his question Ross still hoped for a miracle.

Drawing at the little strength she could muster, Charlie lightly nodded her head. Elise instantly tightened her arm around her daughter in an attempt to try and protect her. Looking up at Ross, Elise knew the expression on his face too well; she had seen it for the first time nearly five years prior. Unable to control the anger that was building up within him Ross headed for the front door. Charlie's head shot up at the sound of her father's fading footsteps

"Dad where you going?" Already knowing the answer Charlie began to panic. The last thing she needed was for Ross to go make a scene she didn't want people finding out what Grant had done to her... at least not that way.

"Where is he... Charlie WHERE IS HE?" Ross's anger now stood above all other emotions

"No dad please don't"

"Charlie tell me where you saw him... was it at the beach?" Charlie's silence spoke loudly as Ross Instantly turned towards the door. Reaching for the handle, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his pleading daughter's voice

"Please dad", her words barely leaving her lips

Turing around slowly, Ross walked over to Charlie gently pulling her to her feet as he instantly embraced her in a hug, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry",a tear rolled down Ross's cheek as he held tightly onto her wanting to take away all the hurt Grant had caused her.

"I want to go with you guys to the city", Charlie spoke the word s before her heart could protest against them

Ross and Elise shot their heads up at their daughter's request. Knowing she may regret her decision Elise quickly spoke up

"Charlie maybe you should take a few days and think about this"

"NO... I can't" Charlie had barely let her mother finish her words before she spoke

"I don't want to think about it, I just want to go... please", Elsie nodded surcomming to her daughters plea

"Charlie are you sure what about Brax and your friends" Ross looked down at his daughter unsure of whether what she wanted was the best thing for her

Charlie's heart began to race at the mention of Brax's name, her tears stinging her eyes as she pictured his mesmerising green eyes, that beautiful smile and those dimples of his that defiled the laws of gravity as they stole the balance from her legs even on solid ground. Her thought's were cruelly overcome by the shooting pain that ripped through her body as she saw Grants face.

"I can't stay here dad... I just want to go", Ross nodded unable to argue with his daughter

"Fine we will all go" said Ross

"Tomorrow?" asked Charlie needing to escape the constant pain and fear she was now feeling

"Charlie that's too soon we..."

"Please we have to... I have too, please"

Ross and Elise looked at each other unsure of how they were going to make this work, but knowing they couldn't deny her of her request. Elise nodded at Ross

"Ok we'll go tomorrow"

After haven stayed in the embrace of her parents a little longer, Charlie excused herself making her way towards her room. Collapsing onto her bed Charlie's tears had yet to stop. Reaching into her bag she picked up her phone. Looking down at the screen only to see Brax's name, her tears intensified as she lost control of her emotions. Having left her countless missed calls he had also left her two messages. Trying to compose herself she opened up the messages first one reading

*Charlie where are you? Can't find you anywhere x*

Followed by

*Girls just told me you weren't feeling well, you should have told me I would have walked you home. Hope you ok, will come and see you after work tomorrow. Love you x*

Charlie stared down at his words as a tear hit the screen of her phone. Curling up on her bed she drew the phone closer to her chest as she spoke

"I love you too" she whispered to herself.

Not thinking it was possible in that moment Charlie hated Grant more than ever. Not only had he brutally stolen her innocence almost five years ago and turned her life upside down, but here he was once again in her present and he was taking something else away from her. LOVE


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews guys, glad you are enjoying my story, Really wanna know what you guys think about this chapter above all the rest, I know there will be some unhappy Chax fans but just bare with me. Enjoy and remember R+R :)

* * *

><p>Has her eyes fluttered open Charlie shifted at the sound coming from the opposite side of her bedroom door. Closing her eyes tightly she tries to capture the dream that had just escaped her, in which her and Brax lay peacefully entwined in each other's arms. In her sleep she had felt safe, being with him holding him, but her eyes quickly flung open as she tried to shake the image of Grant that had now invaded her mind reminding her of the happiness she had once lost and that which she was to lose again. Looking down at herself she lay in the same fetal Position she had drifted off in the night before. Looking down at her hands that were still clung tightly towards her chest, there laid her phone with a new message from Brax<p>

*Hy babe, hope you're felling better will come see you later this afternoon x*

The message brought tears to her eyes as it sat comfortably on the screen, if only he knew he wouldn't get the chance to see her, to say bye to her, but she couldn't stay, seeing him would only make it harder for her to leave and she had to, she needed to get away from that monster. Bringing her back to life Charlie looked up as her mother entered her room.

"Hy", Elise sent her a warm but weary smile, "How you feeling this morning?" Elise needed to know that moving away was what her daughter wanted. They had made too many unchangeable mistakes; she didn't want this to be something else they would live to regret. Knowing the real meaning behind her mother's question, Charlie sat up on her bed.

"I'm fine mum and no I haven't changed my mind. I can't be here when he's..." Charlie quickly shut her eyes blocking her tears from appearing. "I just need to go mum". Elise nodded pulling her daughter into a hug. Pulling away she moved a strand of hair away from Charlie's face as she spoke

"Well me and your dad have been up all morning and we actually managed to pack up most of our things, we're gonna take a couple of things with us and the removals will come get the rest later this week. You should probably start too; we should be able to get going this afternoon."

"What about dad and work?"

"He called them last night and accepted the position; he also asked to be transferred as soon as possible, so today will be his last day. He's gonna come to the city straight after work"

Charlie simply nodded as she stood up from her bed "Mum is it ok if I go to the beach just for a short while?"

Elise nodded as she too got to her feet "Sure, I'll start packing up here" Elise left the room leaving Charlie on her own once more. Unsure if what she was about to do was the right thing, she chose to ignore the doubt in her head as she picked up her phone

*Hy Bianca, Could you and the girls meet me at the beach in five, its urgent*

Almost immediately her phone vibrated

*yh, we're on our way x*

Walking into the bathroom Charlie washed the previous night's makeup off her face before changing into her sweats and heading towards the beach

...

Charlie slowed her walk if at all possible, as she spotted all three girls sat on a bench on the beach. Taking a deep breath she tugged at the sleeves of her jumper before making her way towards them.

"Hy guys", all three girls shot their heads up simultaneously as they looked up at a tired eyed Charlie.

"Hy, how you feeling?" Bianca knew that what she had asked was a stupid question. None of the three girls needed to be told that the girl before them was far from fine or ok, but what else could she have said

"Fine thanks", Charlie attempted to smile over at the girls but was unable to hold back her tears at the thought of what she was about to reveal to them. Noticing her tears the girls instantly jumped up

"Ok Charlie last night I was worried, but now I'm just freaking out", Martha held her friends hand hoping she would open up to them

"I'm s... sorry... I" Leah wrapped her arms around Charlie as she tried to speak. Realising Charlie form her grip Leah stepped back a little trying to catch her gaze

"Charlie you have nothing to be sorry about... we're all just a little confused about all this", Charlie looked up at her friends as their gaze fixated on her. How was she supposed to do this, how does a person begin to tell people about something so horrible on top of that how was she gonna tell them in a matter of hours she would once again be running away. Pushing her thoughts to one side she sighed lightly trying to piece the words of her sentence together

"I have to tell you guys something", simply nodding at her all three girls held their gaze waiting for her to proceed

"The guy from yesterday that was with B...Brax" she stuttered at the mention of his name as the painful reality of possibly never seeing him again hit her hard. Chocking back her tears she continued

"Before I moved to Summer Bay, I used to date him; this was nearly five years ago"

"Is that why you got so upset, you don't want him telling Brax?" Bianca asked a little confused as to why having dated him would cause her such distress. Charlie shook her head as she continued

"No it's not that", she could feel the palms of her hands sweating as her heart began pounding dangerously against her chest, but she knew she had to tell them, she was desperate to get the consuming weight of her past and secrets of her shoulders.

"We were together for about four months but hadn't slept together, I wanted to be sure I was ready and he didn't seem to mind" the girls stared profoundly at her eagerly but almost afraid to hear the rest of her story. Feeling a lump form in her throat as that night played back in her mind, Charlie took a deep breath in trying to get rid of it as she continued

"W... we went to a party one night and I wasn't feeling too well, so I went and laid down in one of the rooms", her tears had now turned to waterfalls as they ran down her face. Taking another deep breath she felt Martha's grip on her hand tighten.

"After a while G...Grant came in to join me. He was so sympathetic and sweet to start off with but then he started kissing my neck" This time Charlie tightened her grip on Martha's hand looking for the courage to carry on. As she felt Leah's hand on her shoulder she proceeded

"I... I told him n...no, that's when he flipped, it was like he was a totally different person". Charlie noticed that all three girls' eyes were now glazed over with tears; they knew what was coming just as much as she did. But she looked away; she couldn't see them like that especially not when the tears were for her

"He p... pushed me up against the bed, I begged him to stop b... it was like he was no longer himself. At my attempt to scream he put his hand over my mouth as he smiled down at me, I told him to stop, I did... but he... he just wouldn't". By now Charlie could hear the almost silent cries of her friends.

"I felt paralysed, like I was looking down at what was happening to me, I told him no, I promise I did" without warning her legs gave way as she tumbled down onto the sand. Bianca, Leah and Martha quickly followed suit as they dropped besides her trying to stable her, but unsure of what to do. All three girls had let their tears begin to fall freely knowing what was coming, the words she was about to say. Looking up at them Charlie finished off with the little strength she could muster

"He... he ra... raped me, he raped me", Charlie tears filled the rough morning wind like lightening, the waves crashed harshly almost as if they could feel her pain, as the wind hit against her cheeks like knives.

"I said no, I promise I told him to stop" Almost as if communicating with each other mentally all three girls wrapped their arms around Charlie as they let their own tears fall brutally against the sand at the sound of Charlie's pain.

"Charlie we are so sorry", Bianca spoke as she wiped away the tears on Charlie's face

"You should never have had to experience that, nobody should ever have to go through that" Leah looked over at Charlie sympathetically. Not saying another word all four girls sat in silence for a while comforting Charlie with their mere presence.

Martha's mind had been on overdrive since Charlie's revelation, and there was a thought that had rested in her mind that she couldn't seem to shake

"Charlie", the girls looked up at Martha as she broke the silence

"Yh"

"You said it happened nearly five years ago?" Martha asked wearily, but somehow working out what her friend was trying to ask Charlie decided to tell them the rest of her story

"Yh it was nearly five years ago, but I dint report it until I found out I was pregnant, but by then it was too late" Leah and Bianca let out a gasp as their hands flew to their mouths

"You... you was pregnant", asked Bianca trying to grasp what Charlie had just revealed to them, Charlie nodded slowly before turning to Martha at the sound of her voice

"Oh my God she's yours isn't she?" Martha knew she was right, their uncanning resemblance and all their almost scary similarities, she had to be right. Charlie nodded in response knowing that Martha was talking about Ruby

"Yh she is", Leah and Bianca watched on unsure of what or who Martha were talking about.

"Who is yours?" Asked Bianca,

Looking over at Bianca and Leah Charlie replied

"Ruby", at this both girls let out an even bigger gasp as a knowing look sat upon Martha's face

"Ruby is your daughter? Leah wasn't sure if she had heard correctly

"Yh ruby is my daughter", a small smile broke out on Charlie face as she thought of Ruby, the only good thing to have come out of all her pain.

"But... but", Bianca struggled for the right words, knowing what her friend was struggling to ask Charlie responded

"When I had Ruby, I wasn't coping well, actually I wasn't coping at all, so when mum and dad offered to take full responsibility of her I thought it was the right thing to do, not for me but for Ruby. She deserved better than a mother like me and father like..." she came to a pause unable to continue. The thought of Grant being connected to her beautiful innocent daughter in any way made her stomach churn. All her friends sat before her trying to take inall Charlie had just told them.

"Charlie you have to tell Brax, he's gonna be working with the guy and..."

"Wait what...?" Charlie interrupted Martha

"What do you mean working with him?"

"Well Jack told me last night that Grant got a job at the resort"

Charlie realised that Grant must have been the new guy that Brax had been telling her about on the beach a few days earlier, if only he knew the reason Grant had seemed so familiar was because of Ruby.

"No I can't tell him" Charlie stood up abruptly

"What... Charlie you have to, he..." Leah tried pleading with her friend but was interrupted by an adamant Charlie

"No I can't ok" looking at her friends she knew it was best to tell them

"I'm leaving today" All three girls looked at her dumbfounded

"Leaving, what do you mean leaving... where you going?" Bianca hoped what she was thinking was wrong

"I'm mean leaving Summer Bay, we're going this afternoon once we're done packing" Charlie felt herself tear up at the realisation that she was not only going to be leaving Brax behind but also her friends

"Charlie you can't ", Martha pleaded

"I have to"

"But what about Brax" asked Martha "You just gonna leave him behind?"

Charlie felt herself chock up, she didn't want to leave him, up until the previous night she was sure she was going to be with him forever, never having him I her life wasn't something she had ever imagined and still here she was running and leaving him. But she couldn't stay; she couldn't be in the same space as Grant.

"I have to", her voice was barely audible "Guys you can't tell anyone any of what I just told you. Just please stay away from him"

"But Charlie" Leah went to speak but was interrupted

"Please just do this for me guys", Bianca, Leah and Martha gave each other a weary glance before nodding in acceptance to her request

Unable to hold her emotions back Bianca leapt forward wrapping her arms tightly around Charlie "We're gonna miss you so much"

Leah and Martha joined in on the embrace unable to protest against Charlie's request. Charlie pulled away wiping her tears from her face with the sleeves of her jumper.

"You guys have to promise me you won't tell a soul aboutany of what I told you today, not even Jack or Miles and Brax especially Brax" All three girls responded at the same time

"We promise"

Charlie smiled at her friends feeling fortunate that she had met such amazing people

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much, please take care of Brax for me, and Bianca, Heath is a lovely person if you like him don't let anything hold you back" Bianca nodded in understanding . "I had better go we should be off in a few hours and I haven't even packed"

All four girls shared one final hug as they bid Charlie farewell "Hy Charlie will you just let us know when you get settled in the city, promise we won't tell the boys", Bianca hoped Charlie would give them the opportunity to keep in touch with her

"Yh I can do that", Charlie smiled at her friends as she made her way home ready to pack up her life once again.

...

"I don't wants to go, I wants to stay here", Ruby cried as her mother loaded the car with the last of the things they were taking along with them

"Ruby we have to ok"

"No, I no go" Ruby ran over to Charlie hiding behind her legs "Lottie tell mummy we no go" Ruby let a tear roll down her cheeks. Bending down to her level Charlie pulled Ruby close to her

"Dad got a new job so we have to go so we can be with him. I know, how about you come in my car with me?"

Ruby looked up as Charlie wiped her tear from her cheek

"But I no get to see Casey no mores and Bwax and Eat"

"I'm sure we will come back one day and you will get to see them again", Ruby pondered it for a while

"Lottie pwomise", Ruby held her pinkie finger up

"Yh I promise", Charlie wrapped her pinkie finger around Ruby's as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Ready to go?" Elise approached the girls, Ruby nodded her head

"Yh but I go with Lottie"

"Are you sure?" Elise looked over at Charlie

"Yh" Charlie put Ruby car seat in her car strapping her in as she closed the door

"Ok now drive safe"

"Mum we'll be fine we're gonna be right behind you" Elsie smiled at her daughter as she made her way towards her car. Standing still for a moment, Charlie took in the beauty and the fresh air of Summer Bay, remembering all the wonderful memories she had made there and how big a difference it had made in her life, walking up to her front door she placed the envelope down hoping Brax would find it. Now sitting in her car she took a deep breath as she started the engine, this is it she thought, this was finally it.

"Lottie music pwease" Charlie laughed at Ruby before turning the radio on and Drove out of Summer Bay. Looking at the summer Bay sign that now read 'thank you for coming to Summer Bay' Charlie wiped her tear away, she was the one that should have been saying thank you, this placed had returned laughter and happiness into her life. It had had taken the darkness in her life and shone light upon it, it had given her unbreakable friendships but most of all it had given her love, the kind of love many people were never blessed enough to have experienced and for that she was thankful. But her past had once again taken away her happiness and brought back the shallow darkness she had worked so hard to escape, and for this she would never forgive Grant. He had managed to take her away from the one thing that gave her back her life 'BRAX'. Looking down at her wrist, she admired the Bracelet that Brax had given her, reading the words on the pendant she smiled grievously to herself hoping that one day even if just for a slit second she would get to see his beautiful face once again.

...

Knowing Brax wouldn't have yet finished work; Ross made his way over to the Braxton's house before leaving Summer Bay. He parked outside the front knowing that this may very well Break Brax, but hoped he would somehow find the strength to move on. Unsure of how it had happened or when, Ross now saw the three Braxton boys as family, he cared for them, worried about them and prayed for the best for them. He had found sons in all three boys, but now he had to leave, Charlie was his number one priority and for her he had to do this. He walked to the front door placing both envelopes in front of the door before making his way back to his car. He hoped Brax would do as the letter instructed and would find solace in knowing that if either he or Elise had another choice they wouldn't be leaving. Sat back in his car Ross started the engine as he too made his way to the city saying goodbye to summer bay.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?... not sure it turned out the way I wanted but there it is. I haven't included anything from Brax point of view that will bee addressed in the later chapters. The next chapter should be up this weekend<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys... I know a lot of people really didn't want Charlie to leave but it was necessary for the story to go the way I planned, and i know you guys are also eager to see Brax response but I will go into that as the chapters develop. I know its a big time jump but I wanted Ruby and Casey to be no younger than fourteen. Anyway enough of me going on, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later<strong>

"I hope I'm doing the right thing... I mean it's been ten years, what if this was a bad idea, I...?"

"No it's not ok, you're doing the right thing and we can't wait to see you guys" the voice on the other line replied

"Yh I've missed you guys as well, I guess I will be seeing you in a few hours"

"Yh can't wait", the voice one the other line replied with great excitement

"Yh me too... bye" the line went dead

Sighing lightly as she hung up the phone, she began rethinking the decision she was making. Was she right in going back, Could she face all the questions that she had left unanswered to so many people. What was she to say, how was she supposed to explain the blackness that had left her life for a season only to return unannounced sending her down that same lonely path that she had once departed from? There was no denying that even as the years had slowly but surely passed she had failed to fill the void that she had created by her actions, she had caused her own heart to break when she ran. Losing herself in her thoughts she wondered, was she such a coward that she couldn't have mustered up the courage to fight instead of fleeing or was it truly the fear that she had carried around since she met him, the fear of seeing another emotion other than love in the eyes of the person she had fallen so deeply in love with. She was sure her breath would have forever escaped her if she saw anger or disgust in his eyes and surly that would have been the result had he found out... wouldn't it? She kept him in the dark out of fear of him leaving her but this same fear still managed to take her away from him.

"You ready?" a smile broke out on her face as she looked up at the beautiful girl that stood before her, "Come on we should have left time ago", the young girl ushered her to her feet

"Someone's keen" she laughed at the young girl's eagerness

"I know, now come on", the young girl pulled her along as they made their way out of the house, and back to the place that had once brought them both happiness.

The car ride was filled with silence, but the noise evident within their silence worried the young girl. She could see the nervousness in her face and the worry in her eyes. Although she knew there must have been another reason to them leaving all those years ago, she had not yet had the pleasure of being told why. A lot of things had been revealed in the last couple of years and a lot had changed, she only hoped that going back to this place would help them both make a new start and find the happiness the woman next her seemed to have left behind. Although only being young she remembered happiness and laughter in this place, and she hoped those things still resided there. Looking once again at the woman sat beside her she smiled to herself, if only she knew just how much she remembered about this place, but she wasn't to say anything she just hoped once they reached their destination things would begin to fall into place, even if she had to give them a little nudge in the right direction. Deciding to break the silence she spoke

"Thank you" Unsure of what the young girl was referring to she took a quick but confused glance in her direction

"For what?" she asked

"For keeping your promise" the young girl replied. Still confused as to what exactly it was they were talking about, she raised her eyebrow...

"What promise?"

"When we left you promised me that we would come back one day... so thank you for keeping your promise", the young girl smiled over at her

"You remember? I mean you were only little", Smiling over at her almost cunningly the young girl spoke

"There are a lot of things I remember". Smiling at one another both girls sealed their lips letting the silence once again consume the car as they let their thoughts take them captive.

'There it is' she thought as they drove passed the familiar sign 'Welcome to Summer Bay'. Remembering the last time she had drove past that same spot and how different it was to that moment. She had left with regret, fear but most importantly she had left heartbroken, she had broken her own heart when she bid this place farewell and yet here she was, she had once again come face to face with the place that had taught her how to live, how to laugh and how to love. She may have left in fear but she wasn't to return in such form. She had long ago taken control of her life, defeating her fears and conquered that same darkness that had followed her like a shadow. No longer was she willing to let the demons of her past play puppet masters with her life, she needed to conquer them once and for all, so now she was running back in hope of regaining that happiness, joy, laughter and maybe even love that she had left behind.

Making a detour, she parked the car as both girls made their way towards the beach; she hungered to feel the familiar sand between her toes hoping they would welcome her back openly. As her feet hit the softness of the sand, she sighed with gladness, there it was, that feeling, how she had missed this. Looking down at the blue crystal ocean as it sparkled against the hot sand, she smiled uncontrollably as her gaze feel upon that same spot that had not only changed her life but had resided in her mind, the memory was as clear as her present being. She automatically closed her eyes replying that beautiful night in her mind, she had met the ocean with sorrow that evening but then he came and turned that all around. His touch, his presence, their first kiss, they took her sorrow away and turned them into a distant memory and everyday with him felt like a beautiful dream. How she longed to relive that dream, that night, she would gladly take back the sorrow and the pain she felt that night if it meant she could have him come to her side and be with her. Letting the coolness of the water hit her feet as she edged closer to the ocean, she found herself wondering how she had managed to stay away for so long, she longed to allow the beauty and the familiarity of the ocean cascade down her body allowing her to relish in the memories that resided within them. Taking a step back she glance over at the young girl that was now stood beside her, she too seemed mesmerised by the crystal blue ocean. Her big brown eyes lit up as the water greeted her, running towards her feet.

"I never want to leave this place", the young girl spoke but her eyes remained on the ocean before her

"Neither do I", she smiled as they both settled themselves down onto the sand unable to tear themselves away

As the wind became harsher and the daylight had finally retired, she reluctantly parted herself away from the memories that had brought a settling smiled upon her face.

"We best get going, they're probably wondering where we are", She stood up as the young girl nodded and followed suit. Dusting themselves off they slowly made their way towards the car savouring the feeling of the delicate sand beneath their feet. Looking over at the young girl she recalled their earlier conversation. If she had remembered the promise did that mean she remembered all three of them too, did she also remember the other part of her promise. Convincing herself that if the young girl had remembered them she would have said something she pushed the thought out of her mind as they entered the car.

The drive to the house was a short one. Turing off the engine, her smile only grow further across her face. This was it, there was no turning back, no more running and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her earlier doubts had now disappeared and where now replaced with that of eagerness and want.

"Come on", the young girl had already made her way out of the car as the smile on her face refused to fade. She didn't know what it was, she had not seen this place since her much younger days, she found there was something about Summer Bay that brought her comfort and after all that had happened in the last couple of years and all the struggles they had been through she needed comfort, they both needed comfort, they needed a true home and she was sure this was it.

"I'm coming" She smiled at herself, she was happy that the young girl was just as happy to be there as she was, but there was that one thing that worried her. But once again she shook away the feeling, he was gone she just hoped he would stay gone, for the both of them. Reaching the front door of the house she had been directed to she took a deep breath as she raised her hand to the door

*knock knock*

She lightly hit her hand against the door as her excitement began to overtake her, somewhat taken aback as the door swung open instantly, she giggled to herself as she was met by three eager faces.

"Charlie, Ruby", all three faces leapt forward pulling them into a warm and much missed embrace

* * *

><p><strong>I know its not very long, but I wanted to focus on Charlie and Ruby's return in this chapter. not to happy with this chapter but I've been fiddling with it for too long so just bit the bullet and put it up. R+R and let me know what you think (:<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**thanks for the reviews was amazed by how many I got and how much you guys seem to be enjoying this story. This chapter is a little Sketchy, not had time to write so it was kinda rushed (not as long as I would like it to be either) I know you guys have a lot of questions about the passing ten years and I promise everything will be answered in due time. Enjoy and remember R+R :) Xx**

* * *

><p>"Charlie, Ruby" all three faces leapt forward pulling them into a warm and much missed embrace<p>

...

"Hy guys" releasing both her and Ruby from the embrace Charlie looked over at her three friends happy to once again be in their presence

Looking from Charlie to her friends Ruby spoke up "So are you guys gonna let us in or..." Ruby smirked over at all four girls as they quickly made way

"Come in... come on", both Charlie and Ruby were pulled into the house and directed towards the couch

"It's so good to have you guys back"

"It's good to be back", Charlie looked over at Bianca, Leah and Martha, happy to once again see them. All making small talk Charlie knew there was so much more her friends wanted to talk to her about, but very little they could say in front of Ruby. Thankfully Bianca's younger sister walked in on time

"Hy Ruby, Charlie", April looked over at the two familiar faces

"Hy April", Charlie and Ruby spoke in unison

"Err why don't you guys go and catch up in Aprils room", Ruby and April looked over at Bianca before looking at each other knowing that was code for 'get out we need to talk', they had heard it so many times over the years.

"Yh sure", Ruby stood up as both girls made their way towards Aprils room. Hearing Aprils door close behind them, Martha, Leah and Bianca instantly turned their gaze back to Charlie, causing her to laugh lightly

"Ok guys you're officially freaking me out"

"Sorry it's just you're here" Leah's smile settled on her face resembling that of Martha's and Bianca's. Laughing at her friends Charlie responded

"You guys are acting like you're the ones that haven't seen me in years. You saw me six months ago".

Since leaving the Bay the girls had decided they would visit Charlie once in a while, although she was reluctant at first Charlie finally gave in, if she was being honest she was grateful to have such supportive friends, she had already lost Brax she was didn't want to lose them too.

"Yh but that wasn't really under the best of circumstances", Bianca paused as she remembered what they had gone down to the city for the last time they went to visit Charlie. Noticing the change in mood and on Charlie's face she quickly proceeded "But anyway now you're back and hopefully for good" All three girls looked at Charlie expectantly hoping that she would stick around this time.

Catching the anxious look on all their faces Charlie laughed wondering what good deed she had done to deserve them as friends "Yh I'm back for good" all three girls instantly sighed in relief happy she hadn't changed her mind.

Charlie's eyes finally wondered down to Bianca bump "Wow you've gone so big; I can't believe you're already eight months gone" Charlie placed her hand on Bianca's baby bump almost in awe

Bianca giggled as she looked down at Charlie's hand "Yh I know, this little one isn't really making things easy for me, you should see me trying to get up the stairs, Reece says I look like a penguin", all four girls burst out laughing

"How is he, I bet he's all grown up now", asked Charlie

Bianca laughed lightly "Yh at the age of four, he has himself convinced he is a big boy, he's so much like Heath it's scary"

Charlie laughed lightly "I bet he has that same sense of humour that Heath has"

"Oh like you wouldn't believe, he is defiantly a Braxton"

"I see you convinced him to leave the house", Charlie noticed Heath wasn't around

"Yh it took a while. He didn't want to leave me on my own but I told him Martha and Leah were coming over so him and the guys have gone away on a guys weekend, I figured you would want some time to settle in before seeing them", Bianca smiled over at Charlie noticing the look on her face, she knew why it had changed, but before she could say anything Martha spoke up

"He's doing ok ... you can ask about him" Charlie smiled at how well her friends knew her

"I know I just... the thought of seeing him again", Charlie felt her palms begin to sweat before Bianca took her hands in hers giving it a reassuring squeeze

Needing to distract herself Charlie continued "How's Casey? She couldn't deny she had missed both him and Heath nearly as much as she had missed Brax

"Yeah he's good, but so different from his brothers. He's so shy and sweet" Charlie smiled imagining what he must be like now.

"Where are all the kids" asked Charlie

"Up stairs sleeping finally, I just hope Sophia doesn't wake up on the way home ", Martha sighed

They all talked for a little while longer as Charlie caught up on the things she had missed. Leah and Miles had been married five year with two kids VJ who four and lily who was two, Martha had also gotten married six years prior and had a little girl Sophia who was four and Bianca and Heath were now engaged too and would soon be married, they had a boy Reece who was four and were now expecting their second child. Charlie admired her friends as they spoke; she was happy that their lives had turned out so perfect but felt a pang of jealousy at the turn her life had taken.

"I still can't believe Jack is in the force and Miles a teacher... well actually Miles I believe he always seemed to weirdly enjoy studying", all four girls burst out laughing at Charlie's comment.

"And you", Bianca added "I still can't believe you're in the force too"

"Yh I know... it just seemed right you know", all three girls nodded understanding her desired profession. Although all four girls had been trying to avoid it they knew the topic was bound to come up sooner or later and Leah figured sooner was better

"Charlie", Leah paused as all three girls looked in her direction

"Are you planning on telling anyone about Grant...at least Brax?" Martha and Bianca gaze instantly shifted to Charlie, they were secretly grateful to Leah for having the courage to bring up what they had all been pondering

Charlie felt her palms start to sweat up again as her heart rate picked up pace. How was she gonna tell him, how was she supposed to start

"No ... there's no point", they all stared at her shocked

"Charlie what do you mean there no point, what about when he finds out about Ruby" Martha quickly spoke

"Look like you guys said Grant as moved away and he probably isn't coming back so what would be the point, me telling anyone isn't going to change that, its not like he can be charged for it, like I told you there's no prove", Charlie understood where her friends were coming from but telling Brax was something she wasn't ready to do

"Charlie there is a point; Brax needs to know, all the guys do... all of Summer Bay does. Do you know how disgusted we felt when we saw him around the guys and even with Brax...? Charlie you have to let them know the kind of monster he really is" Bianca pleaded heavily as Leah picked up where she left off

"Charlie we have had to watch him play best friends with the guys, do you know how sick it makes me feel knowing what he did to you and seeing him laugh like he has no care in the world, and every time the guys ask why we don't seem to like him we have to make up some stupid excuse when all I wanna do is tell them how much of a monster he is... Charlie you have to"

"Guys please... I'm so sorry I know it must have been hard for you but I can't, I have to think about Ruby, she doesn't know he was here, she doesn't even know he's the reason we left, I don't want people looking at her differently because of his mistakes, I just..." Charlie looked over at her friends as their glare burned holes into her, and finally a tear rolled down her face.

Moving closer to Charlie Martha caught her eye as she spoke "Charlie we know you're scared but he needs to pay for what he did, why should he laugh when all he has done is brought tears to your eyes and fear in your life?, he's the reason you gave Brax up he's the reason you left, how can you be willing to forget that, he doesn't deserve to breath the same air as you"

"But Ruby..." Charlie sniffed away her tears

Bianca quickly spoke "Charlie Ruby is a beautiful kid, no one is gonna look at her differently, she can't be judged based on whom her father is, and I know she would want justice just as much as we do... Charlie don't you need Brax, Heath and even Casey to know why you guys left, don't they deserve that? They need to know you guys didn't just leave because you didn't care"

"He does know I cared about him, that we cared about all three of them, he must know I mean I left him a letter... did he not see it", Charlie looked at her friends looking for answers. Surly he must have seen her letter

"Heaths never said anything about a letter but even still you didn't see them after you left, Casey kept asking when he would see you guys again for months, Heath well... Heath was Heath using his humour to cover everything up and Brax..." Charlie let another tear fall as Bianca mentioned his name "He just completely shut down for months, it was like even when he was smiling he was miserable, he asked us so many times if we knew anything and we lied Charlie, we put you first, but now you need to start learning how to put yourself first"

"I didn't mean to hurt him I..."

"Charlie we know you didn't but he doesn't know that does he, you have to tell him not just for him but for yourself... please Charlie"

Looking over at all her friends Charlie knew they were right; she should have done this a long time ago. Charlie nodded slowly before replying "Yh alright but not now ok not straight away, I will do it in my own time, I still need to tell Ruby about him first", the girls nodded instantly, glad that they had gotten through to Charlie, they just hoped she would stick to her word and find the courage to finally reveal the reason she had ran ten years ago.

Ruby and April walked into the lounge carefully studying all the girls

"Are you guys done talking now?" Asked Ruby, all four women laughed lightly as they nodded their heads

"You guys ok?" Charlie looked over at both girls

"I'm a little hungry... actually no I'm a lot hungry", Ruby smiled over at the women

"How about we order in some pizzas?" asked Bianca

Ruby and April nodded in response before they all started laughing at Bianca's failing attempt to resurface from the couch

"OK yh very funny guys", Bianca slumped back down admitting defeat

"How about I get the phone" April asked still laughing as she picked up the phone and handed it to Bianca

"So what do you guys want?" Bianca asked

"Meat lover", both Charlie and Ruby responded in unison. Leah, Martha and Bianca started laughing

Ruby and Charlie looked at each other as their smiles took their faces captive.

...

Standing in the kitchen of Bianca's house she along with Leah and Martha watched Ruby, April and Charlie in the living room as they shared jokes between one another. They were proud as to how far Charlie had come; she seemed so different compared to the fragile girl that had left ten years ago. Sighing lightly Bianca wasn't sure if it was right that they were keeping her in the dark, she knew Charlie was bound to find out eventually. They had managed to convince themselves that she probably wouldn't have even cared but she knew as well as Martha and Leah that it wasn't true.

"Guys do you think we're doing the right thing by not telling her I mean she is gonna find out eventually don't you think she should be prepared" Bianca turned to Leah and Martha; they both instantly picked up on what she was referring to.

"If we had told her she probably wouldn't have come back... we couldn't take that risk." replied Leah.

"And you never know it might not even bother her" Both Leah and Bianca glared at Martha

"Ok so she probably will be bothered but what other choice do we have" asked Martha

"We could just tell her" suggested Bianca

"And how do we do that? Oh yeah sorry Charlie we just forgot to mention a little something to you. We have spoken to her tons of times and seen her twice since and we still failed to mention it" replied Martha

"Right and when she sees them you don't think it would be worse that we knew and hadn't mentioned it or even given her a heads up?" retorted Bianca

"Look guys can we just worry about that bridge when we get to it. She only just got here we don't want to give her any reason to go running again... ok? Leah looked at both Martha and Bianca as she spoke; they simply nodded before turning at the sound of Charlie's voice

"Guys I suggest you get out here before we finish up all these pizzas"

"Yep coming" replied Bianca as she walked back into the living room closely followed by Leah and Martha

* * *

><p><strong>I know a few people where expecting it to be the boys but I wanted it to be the girls she went to first, and in case there was some confusion, the girls have seen Charlie and Ruby a number of times within the ten years although none of the guys are aware. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again thank you for your kind words, really glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much, and yes there are still many unanswered questioned but you guys haven't got long to wait before they are answered. **

**Remember to R+R your comments make this fic worth writing :)**

* * *

><p>Looking over at Leah and Martha Charlie groaned as they walked through the house<p>

"How are you guys so awake, you went to sleep the same time as me", Charlie moaned as she held her cup of coffee tightly in her hands

Both Leah and Martha laughed as Martha responded

"With the kids, trust me we're used to it"

"You guys sure you don't want any help unpacking? asked Leah as she and Martha watched on as Charlie's and Ruby's things arrived in the removal van

"Guys we'll be fine. You best get going we don't want the men wondering where you got to when they get back and Leah Miles as been alone with the kids since last night and Martha your kid is still at Bianca's", said Charlie as she looked over at her friends through her tired eyes

"Fine we'll go but we'll be back tonight" said Martha

Charlie simply grinned over at her friends nodding in response, she knew full well that arguing against this idea was futile and to be honest she was glad to spend as much time with them as possible

"Bye", Charlie called out to her friends

"Bye", both girls replied in unison as they left the house making their way back to the comfort of their own homes.

Once they were out of sight and all Charlie's and Ruby's things had been brought into their new home, Charlie slumped down onto the couch as the removal men left

"Finally", she sighed heavily as she looked over at Ruby who was laughing lightly as she shook her head

"What's so funny?" Charlie turned to her questionably

"You that's what... why you sitting down. We haven't even started unpacking yet"

"But I'm so tired, the girls had me up most of the night" Charlie whined as she began sulking causing Ruby to laugh louder

"How can you be tired you've been up less than three hours and all you've done is watch the removal men bring our stuff into the house

"I will have you know keeping an eye on those men was very hard work", Charlie sent Ruby a cheeky grin

"Yh, I'm sure it was"

"Anyway we can unpack later, right now I just want to sit here and do nothing" Charlie lay flat on the couch

"Well in that case I'm off to the beach, been desperate to get back there since we left yesterday... how about you come with me?" asked Ruby, she knew full well the answer was most likely no but she figured she would try anyway. Another thing she knew about that Charlie was unaware of was that they had left without bidding goodbye to the Braxton boys. She and April had overheard Charlie and the girls talking about it on one of the occasions the girls had come down to the city to visit.

Charlie smiled over at Ruby "No thats fine, I think I'm just going to lazy it out here"

In all honesty she wanted more than anything to go down to the beach, but the possibility of bumping into Brax or any of the Braxton boys wouldn't allow her leave the comfort and barriers the four walls of the house now provided. She sighed lightly as Ruby made her way to the door

"Ok then bye", Ruby made her way out the back door

"Ok but be careful, and don't be too long", before she had finished Ruby was already out of ear shot. She slumped back down onto the couch as she studied the new environment within the four walls. For the first time since they had arrived back in Summer Bay she was alone, alone with her thoughts as they embraced her tightly allowing her to get lost within them. She thought about her parents and what she would give to have them beside her to tell her everything was going to be ok. She needed them to reassure her she was making the right decision in moving back. Then there was the thought of Ruby, at the mere age of fourteen she had the emotional development and strength of an adult, she was more than grateful to have Ruby by her side as she wondered how she would have coped otherwise. Then there was that one thought that had ceased to escape her for a decade. How could she still feel this way just by the simple thought of him? Surely this wasn't normal, people always forget, people always move on so why was it that ten years later although everything around her changed she still remained in the same space. That feeling of want, that feeling of need, it was as strong as it was all those years ago. Why could she not let go? Even as she resided thousands of miles away, the gravitational pull she constantly felt towards Brax had not faded nor grown weak, surely this wasn't normal. Closing her eyes she let sleep overcome her body as she drifted off into her thoughts.

...

"Hy babe", Heath gave Bianca a kiss as he walked into the house dropping his bag on the floor

"Hy" replied Bianca, "How was your guys getaway?"

"Good... really good actually, where's Reece?"

"Still asleep... he wore himself out last night"

"And the little one" Heath placed his hand on Bianca growing bump

"This little one is doing just fine... but she does seem to take pleasure in shoving her foot into my bladder... I've been to the toilet FIVE times this morning" Heath let out a small laugh at his fiancée's comment as her placed a kiss on her temple.

"Babe is it ok if I go for a quick surf with the boys?"

"Yh sure, I'm gonna go have a lie down anyway"

"You ok?" asked Heath as a look of concern grew upon his face. Bianca chuckled a little at his facial expression

"Relax babe, I told you Leah and Martha were round last night so it was a long night and plus your daughter is wearing me out" Bianca placed her hand over her bump. She chose to leave out the bit about Charlie and Ruby also being there knowing it would probably be too much for him to take in, she also knew Charlie wasn't ready to deal with the questions of her sudden disappearance, and knowing Heath finding her and questioning her is exactly what he would do.

Heath looked at her unsure

"Heath I promise I'm fine, now go"

"Ok but if at any time you need me call ok... I promise I won't be long" Giving her another kiss Heath ran up the stairs quickly changing into his board shorts, grabbed his surf board and headed out the door

...

Strolling along the beach Ruby held her sandals in her hand as she allowed her feet wallow in the soft feeling of the sand. She took her strides slowly wanting to relish in the feeling for as long as possible. Suddenly stopping in her tracks she looked over at the four guys surfing in the ocean. She watched on as they each rod the waves almost trying to out do one another. As they emerged onto dry land her memory clicked into place as she instantly recognised their faces. Her eyes darted between three of the guys as she seemingly ignored the presence of the fourth. How could she feel such familiarity with those she had departed from for so long? How could she be sure it was even them? What if it was just wishing thinking? No it must be them; she recognised them from the picture Charlie had kept with her. She had only been four years of age when she was forced to leave them, so why was it that she felt such an attachment? Her eyes were now fixated on the younger of the four.

"Casey" she spoke his name to herself almost as if trying to convince herself it was truly him. She watched as he laughed with the guys. She smiled as she studied his dark hair and hazel eyes, why could she still remember the time she had spent with all of them, most especially Casey. Unknowingly she let out a light giggle as Brax hit Heath across the back of his head, she couldn't believe how different things were but at the same time how little things had changed. Drifting back into reality she quickly noticed Casey was now looking in her direction

"Crap", she hastily turned on her heels walking as fast as she could in the opposite direction trying her best not to make it to obvious that she was trying to escape. Although she had yet to voice it Ruby knew that Charlie didn't want the guys knowing they were back yet, but the one thing she still had no answer to was why they had left in the first place, Charlie kept telling her it was because Ross got a promotion in the city but Ruby knew too well that was a mere lie to cover the truth that they didn't want her to know. Turning around once more she saw that Casey's glare was still fixated on her and Brax had now joined him. Quickly turning back she made her way up the beach, hoping they had not figured out who she was. finally escaping the sight she sighed heavily, she wanted more than anything to have been able to go talk to them but she had to think of Charlie. But she couldn't hide for much longer and she didn't want to. 'Charlie will have to see them soon' she thought to herself, they couldn't hide. She was going to the same school as Casey and Charlie was starting work with Martha's husband, surely she would have to confront them soon. dragging herself away from her thoughts Ruby began making her way home.

...

"Casey... CASE", Heath shouted over at Casey for the third time and yet he was not dignified with a response. As Brax, Heath and Jack glared at one another, the slowly followed the direction Casey's eyes were set on. Heath laughed as he spotted the girl that was now walking away with her back turned to them.

"Aw Casey got a little crush" Heath teased Casey as he nudged him lightly, Heath and Jack both laughed as they turned to Brax who seemed to have also been hypnotised by the young girl. As she glanced back once more, Brax noticed something about her instantly.

"Brax don't you think she's a little young for you and plus I'm sure you already have..." Before Jack could finish Brax punched him in the arm

"Shut up the pair of ya" all he got in response was more laughter. Turning to Casey Brax spoke

"Do you know her from somewhere?" the girl reminded him of someone but he wouldn't dare say who. Although it took him forever he had grown to accept that they were gone, she was gone and they were never going to return to them. He shook his head lightly trying to get rid of the thought of her but he knew too well that once the thought was planted getting rid of it was an impossible task, he sighed lightly before turning his attention back to Casey at the sound of his voice

"I don't know... she seems familiar. For a moment I thought it was..." Casey paused as he looked over at Brax, eventually deciding against finishing his sentence, he shrugged the feeling off

"You know what... it's probably just some girl from school", He picked up his board as he made his way up the beach, his gaze lingered in the direction the girl had taken, Surely it wasn't her, he hadn't seen her in ten years so surely he wouldn't recognise her... right?, they were only four, there was no way it could have been her. Casey knew he was lying to himself. He knew Brax and Heath felt as though he didn't remember because of his age, but how could he forget, how could he not remember? At the age of fourteen he still had a clear image of all four of them in his mind, he couldn't possibly forget. They were his family, they were family to all three boys but the question he had yet to have answered till date was why did they leave? Did they not want them anymore? 'NO' he thought to himself, there had to be another reason. He remembered the love that both Elise and Ross had shown him, the way they had cared for them when their mother upped and disappeared, there was no way that love was not real. He only wished he could somehow see them again if for nothing else but to ask why. He shifted his gaze in the direction he was walking in but was still unable to shake the feeling that had resided upon him at the sight of that girl. Sighing heavily he knew voicing his thoughts would be a mistake, it had taken so long for Brax to get to the place he was today, Bringing up the memory of the family they once had would only remind him of her, and although his older brothers never spoke about it he knew they thought about them just as much as he did, he knew Brax still thought about Charlie as much now as when she had first left without a warning

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to focus a little on Ruby and Casey, I know they were only four when Charlie and Ruby left so everyone would just assume that thy have no recollection of what happened but I wanted to show the strong connection that the boys had with the Bucktons through Rubys and Casey's feeling. hope I managed it all right. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter for you guys, I have re red this chapter so many times but I am just gonna post it up now, its not turned out exactly how I wanted it but I hope you guys still like it. I know you are all waiting for Brax and Charlie to see each other and I promise its not far off. Enjoy & remember to R+R :)**

* * *

><p>"Charlie?" Ruby called out as she walked into the house, "Hy Charlie" Ruby looked over at Charlie who had yet to respond to her voice but instead was staring at the two Urns that sat on the centre table before her. Noticing what Charlie was staring at Ruby's eyes instantly glazed over as she remembered the promise both her and Charlie had made. Sitting down on the couch besides Charlie she carefully took her hands in hers giving them a tight squeeze. She had tried to block this part of their return out of her mind; she had hoped they would put it on hold for a little longer. Leaning forward Ruby wiped away the tear that had been lingering on Charlie's cheeks. Finally looking up Charlie gave Ruby a weak smile<p>

"I think we should do it tonight" said Charlie

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby, she knew the question she was asking wasn't about her making sure Charlie was ready, it was more about herself. Letting go and saying a final goodbye wasn't something she was sure she was ready to do yet, maybe never. Charlie knew Ruby too much to miss the hesitancy in her voice that almost resembled fear

"Hy" Charlie stroked Ruby's face gently with her thumb making sure she had her full attention "You have me ok... you will always have me"

Ruby nodded as she let her tear drop, she wrapped her arms around Charlie

"I love you mum" Charlie instantly smiled at the words that had left Ruby's lips

"I love you too, so so much" Charlie's grip tightened around Ruby as she recalled the day Ruby had finally been exposed to the secret her and her parents had kept hidden for so long

***FLASHBACK (TWO YEARS PRIOR)***

"Where is she?" Charlie ran towards her parents frantically "Where is Ruby?" Charlie eyes were now blood shoot red due to her crying. She now stood in the hospital halls as she waited for her parents to give her some news on Ruby's condition

"Charlie calm down" Elise wrapped her arms around her "She is stable now, they're just doing some tests to find out why she had fainted like that" Charlie sighed heavily at her mother's words, relived to know her daughter was ok but worried about the news the doctors may deliver to them.

"So she's ok?"

"Yes Charlie, she's ok"

Although she had only been at the hospital for a little over twenty minutes, Charlie felt as though days had passed her by. Finally seeing the doctor walk out of Ruby's room, Charlie rushed to her feet as the doctor walked towards her and her parents. Elise and Ross were now stood beside her as they all looked on at the male doctor in front of them hoping he wouldn't be delivering any bad news.

"How is she?" asked Ross

"Well she is now awake, she seems fine now but we're just going to go get the results from the tests conducted, that way we can get a clear picture of what caused her to faint the way she did"

"Do you have any idea as to what could be wrong?" asked Elise

"Yes we do but we can't say for sure until the results come back", Barely letting the doctor finish his words Charlie spoke

"Can we go and see her now?"

Looking over at her the doctor replied "Yes you can", upon hearing his words Charlie darted into Ruby's room as Elise and Ross sent him a warm smile before they too made their way into her room.

"Hy Rubes" Charlie brushed her hands over Ruby's brown curls, as she studied her unusual pale complexion "You scared us you know"

Ruby smiled at Charlie "I'm sorry but you're not getting rid of me that easily", Elise and Ross laughed lightly along with Charlie at her words. Looking at Charlie as she closely studied Ruby, Elise wondered how Ruby hadn't figured it out yet. Surly she could see that Charlie's love and protectiveness exceeded that of a sister. Each passing day the resemblance between the two of them grew more and more, and their similarities even surprised the people around them.

"Just don't go doing that again" said Ross as he placed a kiss on her temple

"Dot worry I won't, plus I hate hospitals" Ross chuckled at her words

"Do you guys want something to drink?" asked Elise. As both girls gave their orders Ross and Elise made their way to the hospital canteen. Ruby and Charlie giggled between one another as they talked. Soon after, the same doctor walked back into Ruby's room, causing Charlie to dart up from where she was seated as she began throwing questions at him. Unfortunately the doctor refused to discuss the problem without the presence of either Ross or Elise. Getting more frustrated at his constant refusal to give her a straight answer to any of her questions Charlie's patience began growing thin as her parents had yet to return. Although the doctor was a little taken aback by Charlie's behaviour it was nothing Ruby hadn't seen before. Charlie had always been protective of her, but they were very close and Ruby had put it down to the fact that apart from their parents they only had each other.

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me, you already know I'm family I don't see what the problem is" Charlie continued to protest

"Like I said we need to address her parents on this issue"

"OK... so tell me then" by now Charlie's words were no longer registered in her mind before she spoke

Sighing lightly the doctor responded "You're not her parent, I need..." Almost as if being taken over by an unknown force, Charlie's words left her lips without warning

"But I'm her mum", Charlie hands rapidly flew to her mouth as she realised what she had just said. Keeping her back turned to Ruby she hoped the young girl had missed her words but unfortunate such luck refused to grace Charlie with its presence

"What?" Ruby's voice was barely audible but the horror within it was clearly evident. Charlie looked up at the shocked expression that had settled on the doctor's face before slowly turning to face Ruby. Unable to say anything she simply stared at Ruby as her tears began stinging her eyes

"What did you just say?" Ruby asked again unable to believe Charlie's words

"Ruby... I...I", Charlie throat dried up as she found herself frantically searching for words that had now seemed to completely escaped her.

"CHARLIE WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" as Ruby's voice ripped through the unbearable atmosphere that had now grown within the room, Ross and Elise walked in drinks in hand.

"Hy what's going on here" asked Elise but she and Ross were met by the confused face of Ruby and the regretful glare of Charlie

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to" Charlie addressed her parents as she glared over at them. Both Ross and Elise stood still unsure of what they had walked in on

"Is it true?" Ross and Elise turned to face Ruby, still confused as they were when they entered the room

"Is what true sweetheart?" asked Elise

"Charlie who is she to me, who are you guys to me?", It felt as if somehow time had stood still for both Elise and Ross as they registered Ruby's question. Unable to find the right words they stood glancing from Charlie to Ruby

"Oh my God... its true isn't it. Charlie's my...mum", the words felt so surreal as they left Ruby's lips. She was grateful for the bed that supported her body, she was sure her legs had gone numb. The look on her 'parents faces' the tears that flowed down Charlie's face spoke loud and clear. She must have been having a bad dream, it couldn't possibly be true. Breaking the silence that had fallen upon them was the sound of the door closing behind them as the male doctor excused himself from the awkward situation.

"H...How?" this seemed to be the only word Ruby could form

"Sweetie we..." Ross motioned to take Ruby's hand in his but she instantly rejected his gesture as her tears had now filled her eyes. It all made so much sense now, the way Charlie always acted, her overbearing protectiveness and their uncanning resemblance that had been pointed out by others on more than countable occasions.

"Ruby it's not as simple as it seems" said Charlie not wanting to have to explain to Ruby how she came about considering she had only just been brought into hospital.

"SIMPLE...nothing about this seems simple. How could you do this... how could you all do this to me?" Ruby's confused expression had now switched to that of anger

"Ruby..." Elsie was quickly cut off by Ruby

"Leave" Ruby looked at all three of them as she spoke

"No Ruby we..." Charlie tried to explain

"JUST LEAVE... NOW ... LEAVE" Ruby spat the words at all three of them as her tears started cascading down her cheeks. Charlie's cries grow heavier at the anger expressed on her daughters face. Ross gently pulled a reluctant Charlie along with him and Elise as they abided by Ruby's request and left the room.

"Dad we have to explain... she has to know we never meant to hurt her. I have to explain to her "Charlie's words ran out fast as she continued to cry

Pulling Charlie into him, Ross wrapped his arms around her

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to say it... he wouldn't tell me what was wrong and I..."

"Charlie it's ok" cooed Ross "We will explain to her but we have to give her time to calm down first" Charlie nodded against her father's chest as her tears stained his shirt. She looked back over at Ruby's room as she remembered the anger that was evident on her face before they left. Charlie hoped she would soon get a chance to explain herself, she needed to let her know she never wanted to give her up, she did what she thought was best at the time.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Charlie remembered how long it had taken before Ruby had even acknowledged her existence after that day. It was precisely Three weeks and two days, she remembered Ruby's questions, all the whys; Charlie wanted nothing more than to protect her from the truth but she knew too well that lying to her would only cause more trouble. She remembered her daughter's tears as she revealed to her how she had been conceived. It broke her heart seeing her in such pain and distress; she sat as she watched her twelve year old daughter cruelly have to take in the information of what had happened to her all those years ago. Deciding not to give a detailed account of what had transpired that night, she knew it still wouldn't take away from what Ruby would have been feeling. She watched as the tears that had filled her eyes slowly made their way down her cheeks. The pain Charlie felt having to tell Ruby about what Grant had done to her seemed to surpass the actual event. After what had happened she never thought she would again get to feel Ruby's embrace, but here they were two years later and closer than they had ever been. Regardless of the time it took to rebuilding their relationship from scratch, if everything they had been through was destined to lead them to this moment then Charlie wouldn't take that time back for the world. Finally pulling away from Charlie, Ruby wiped her tears away before looking around the house for the first time since she entered from the beach.

"Charlie why does this place look more messed up than when I left?" Charlie smiled at Ruby sheepishly before replying

"Well I tried unpacking something's after I woke from my nap. I managed to get them out of the boxes but didn't get round to putting them away"

"Ruby laughed at Charlie before she stood up

"Right well we best get started then" Charlie groaned as she buried her head into the couch, earning her a giggle from Ruby

"Come on then" Ruby nudged Charlie as she placed a light box in her lap "the earlier we get started the sooner we finish"

Just as Charlie was about to reply, Martha and Leah walked through the back door

"Ruby, Charlie", called Martha

"In here guys" replied Charlie

As Martha and Leah entered the lounge their eyes widened at the sight before them, noticing the looks on their faces Charlie once again smiled sheepishly as Ruby laughed

"Yh this was Charlie's attempt at unpacking" Leah and Martha laughed before walking further into the lounge

"Well it's a good thing we're here to help isn't it" said Martha

"Wait I thought the guys Weren't coming back till tonight?" asked Charlie

"Well miles is still at home, but he's frantically preparing for the new school year on Monday, and the kids have a play date" Charlie nodded in response to Leah before turning to Martha

"What about jack and the guys?"

"Yh they're back but they decided they needed to go for a surf, you would think after spending the weekend away from me Jack would be missing me but nope", Leah and Charlie laughed at the tone of Martha's voice

"Bianca not coming?" asked Charlie

"No, she's resting up, the little one is wearing her out" Leah smiled over at Charlie, but they all turned towards Ruby as she spoke

"I knew it was them" not realising she had spoke her words out loud Ruby was met by the confused gazes of Charlie, Martha and Leah

"What?" Charlie raised an eyebrow in Ruby's direction

"Oh err nothing... we should probably get started" Ruby quickly picked up one of the boxes and made her way towards her room as Charlie, Leah and Martha gave each other confused glances.

Picking up one of the boxes marked Kitchen, Leah walked out of the lounge before shouting

"Come on guys... chop chop" Martha and Charlie laughed before picking up a box each and following the direction Leah's direction.

...

Walking into the house Brax headed straight into his room. He sat on the edge of the bed as he ran his hand over his face. He slowly opened his bed side draw as he stared down at the two letters before him. Picking up the two envelopes, he recalled her smile, her enchanting scent, her soft brown hair and her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to take the breath from his lungs. He closed his eyes as his smile grew at the sound of her laughter as it rang in his ears. She had disappeared from his side without warning ten years ago and yet he remembered every part of her as if only haven come across her recently. He looked down at the opened envelope that contained the letter Ross had left him. Unable to explain why, Brax had done as Ross had instructed in his letter with the contents of the other envelope that had been sitting on his door step that day. He had willingly obeyed Ross's wishes despite him haven abandoned him and the boys. There was something about the content of Ross letter that had till this day not settled well with Brax. He knew there was something they had been keeping from him; he knew there was a bigger reason behind them just leaving so abruptly, he just hoped one day he would know why. He then looked over at the second envelope he had found that same day but still till this very day had yet to build up the courage to open it and read its content. His fingers lingered over her hand writing on the envelope in which she had engraved his name on it, he had many times attempted to open it but each time the fear of what may lay within the envelope overcame him. What if he was wrong and she had decided to leave without a goodbye because she didn't love him, he couldn't take that risk. The unknown suited him better in this situation. Opening up the drawer he placed the envelops back in the place they had resided for the past ten years, motioning to close it his eyes drifted over in the direction of the little black velvet box laced with a red ribbon. He had never got the chance to give her the content that lay within the box, and yet he had never been able to build up enough courage to get rid of it. He picked it up but chose not to open it. He would occasionally hold the box in his hand but he had not looked within in since the day after she left, but this box and those letters where the only thing apart from his memory that he still had that connected him to her. He wasn't ready to give that up. Looking down he ran his free hand through his hair, he had so many questions he needed answering, Ross's letter provided little comfort and only intensified the amount of questions that where left running through his mind. What were they running from, what was it that she felt she couldn't trust him with or was it just simply that him and his brothers were not good enough for them, was he not enough for Charlie? Quickly placing the velvet box back in its place, he closed his bed side draw firmly at the sound of the front door closing. Sighing lightly he unsuccessfully tried to shake the thought from his head as the footsteps started closing in on him. Looking up as she entered the room he smiled up at her as she spoke

"Hy babe" she walked over to him placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hy" he replied as he fixed his face plastering a smile across it


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been busy but I manged to get one up (: It s a bit rushed so apologies if its not as good as the others but still hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for the constant reviews and I really hope you all like the direction this story is heading. I know many people are eager for Chax to see each other again and it will happen sooner than you think, I Just wanted to get some things that have happened over the ten years out there first. (:**

* * *

><p>Walking along the now dimly lit beach, as the light from the night moon bounced off the deep blue ocean, Charlie and Ruby both held the Urns in their arms. Standing at the edge of the water Charlie wrapped her free arm around Ruby in an attempt to prepare her for what they both knew was coming. Sniffing back her uncontrollable tears Charlie glanced down at the Urn in her arm, she replayed the last day she had seen her parents alive and the last words she had heard her father speak.<p>

*FLASHBACK (6 MONTHS PRIOR)*

"Mum you look beautiful" Charlie admired her mother as she walked out of her room

"Thanks sweetie" replied Elise

"Right we best get going" Ross walked into the lounge instantly picking up his car keys "We don't want to miss our reservations do we" Ross took Elise's hands in his as he made his way towards the front door

"You girls enjoy yourselves" said Elise

"We will, bye guys" said Ruby. As Ross and Elise left Ruby looked over at Charlie as she took a seat besides her, instantly grinning at each other, they spoke simultaneously

"Ice cream and chick flick" both letting out a giggled Charlie got up to get the ice cream as Ruby raided the DVD cabinet. After finding out Charlie was her mother things had been bumpy between them they had their bad and good days. Now a year and six months later their relationship had grown beyond that of a mother and daughter. In Charlie she had found a sister, a friend and a mother. Although Charlie no longer lived with her parents she was round a lot of the time mainly because of Ruby, they spent as much time together as possible and had only just started discussing the possibility of Ruby moving in with Charlie. Ruby smiled to herself as Charlie walked back into the living room just as the movie began.

An hour into the movie and the land line started ringing; both sighing lightly Ruby and Charlie looked at each other in a bid to get the other to get the phone. Reluctantly standing to her feet Charlie picked up the land line

"Buckton residence" Ruby laughed at Charlie's unenthusiastic tone but her smile soon faded as the colour on Charlie's face instantly turned pale as her eyes filled with tears

"W...What?" Charlie spoke into the phone in a whisper unsure if she had heard the man on the other line correctly. By now Ruby had made her way to Charlie side

"Charlie what's wrong?" Ruby wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know, by the look on Charlie's face Ruby knew whatever it was, was not going to bring her any joy.

...

"Where are they?" Charlie and Ruby raced into the hospital straight towards the front desk

"Who are you looking for?" asked the nurse as she looked up at the panicked faces of both girls

"Ross and Elise Buckton, they were apparently involved in a car accident" said Charlie breathlessly. Before the nurse could reply she was interrupted by the same male doctor that had once treated Ruby

"Charlie, Ruby" both girls turned around at the sound of his voice

"Where are they?" repeated Charlie

"Are they ok?" added Ruby

As they both looked up at the grievous expression on the doctor's face, Ruby held onto Charlie as she felt the strength in her legs leaving her. Charlie throat dried up instantly making it almost impossible for her to speak. Both of them knew that the news he was about to deliver was probably about to break them.

"Could I talk to you in private?" the doctor addressed Charlie and Ruby instantly spoke up

"No, I want to know what's going on... please Charlie"

Not taking her eyes off the doctor Charlie nodded as she spoke

"It's ok, Ruby can stay, she's gonna need to hear what you have to say too" Charlie knew having Ruby there was more for herself than it was for Ruby. She wasn't sure if she could handle the news on her own, she needed Ruby's support.

"Ok" said the doctor as he directed them into his office, he wasn't sure the corridors of the hospital was the best place to deliver this news. On reaching his office he motioned for the both of them to sit but neither of the girls obeyed. They stood as they burned holes in him with their fearful glares. Sighing lightly he knew there was no easy way to give them this news so he simply proceeded.

"A large truck lost control on the highway and hit your parent's car head on. I'm sorry to say your mother died on impact..." He paused as Charlie stumbled back at the sound of his words and Ruby's grip on Charlie tightened significantly in an attempt to not only steady Charlie but also herself. Their once silent cries were now fiercely raging through the small office. Desperately but unsuccessfully trying to stop her tears and Catch her breath Charlie tried to speak but found no words seemed to be escaping her lips. Realising what she was trying to do and what it was that she was probably going to ask, the young doctor continued

"Your father received multiple fractures and sever internal bleeding; there was also some swelling in the brain. We did the best we could but his injuries are too extensive, we doubt he will be able to make it through the night".

Both Ruby and Charlie instantly looked up at him

"Wait... so he's still alive?" Asked Charlie urgently as she spoke through her tears

"Yes but.."

"Can we see him?" asked Ruby

The young doctor nodded, but he needed them to understand that the chance of Ross surviving was slim to none. "Girls I need you both to understand that this is likely to be the last chance you will get to him, he has not woken up yet but even if he does, it is very unlikely that he will make it through the night". Both girls nodded but refused to take in what he was saying, they just wanted to see Ross.

Walking into his room Charlie's body stiffened at the sight before her eyes. To her, her father had always seemed so strong and untouchable but looking at his broken, bruised and pale body she almost didn't recognise him. Ruby slowly walked to one side of his bed as she cupped his hands in hers placing a kiss on it.

"Hy dad" Ruby's tears fell hard against his hands

Charlie took up the space on the opposite side, she studied him closely as she placed a kiss on his cheeks. How could this be happening, they were fine a few hours ago, she saw them both. How could a night that was filled with such happiness end with such sorrow and despair. If this was a nightmare she prayed to wake up soon, she had to wake up before the sorrow within her consumed her whole being. Ruby and Charlie's face darted up as Ross groaned in pain

"Dad" called Charlie

Ross slowly opened his eyes as he took in his unfamiliar environment. Suddenly remembering what had happened he called out in a whisper

"Elise...w...where's Elise... where's your mum?" Charlie and Ruby sobbed harder at the realisation of what was about to be said

"Dad...she's... she's gone" cried Charlie

Charlie and Ruby looked at each other confused as a smile broke out on Ross's face

"Elise" he called almost as if he could see her

"Dad mums gone" Charlie said again as she tried to steady her breathing

"She's not gone, s... she's waiting"

Ruby and Charlie glanced in the direction Ross was staring at before looking back at him.

"I'm going to get the doctor" Charlie abruptly stood up as the fear of also losing her father took over. Ross held onto her hand as tightly as he could manage

"No Charlie stay p...please" Ross coughed out loud as he struggled to get his words out. Ruby picked up the jug of water that had been left on the bed side table before pouring some into the cup and helping him drink some.

"Dad you need the doctor to come make sure your ok" said Ruby

"No I just want to talk to you girls first...ok" Charlie looked over at him unsure before she sat back down

Ross looked over at Ruby as he mustered up enough strength raising his hand and stroking her cheeks. Ruby instantly placed her hands over his as her tears ran down her face

"Hy sweetie...w...what are... these for? Ross smiled weakly at her. He looked at Charlie as he squeezed her hand as tightly as he could manage.

"I love you girls so so much; apart from your mother you guys are everything that is good about my life"

"We love you too" said a tearful Ruby

"I...I need the b...both of you to... to make me a promise" said Ross

"Anything" replied Charlie as she tightened her hold on his hand

"I need you to take care of each other...ok" Both girls nodded

"But we..." Ross interrupted Charlie as she spoke

"Charlie I need you to go back", Charlie looked at him confused. What was he talking about?

"Go back where dad?"

"T...to Summer Bay"

"Dad..." once again she was cut off by Ross

"N...no Charlie, we n...never should have left, we should have fought. Go back and fight...be happy...do this for me" Charlie slowly nodded unable to argue with her father in his current state.

"We can all go together when your better" said Charlie. Ross simply smiled over at his beautiful daughter before looking back at Ruby. He knew he didn't have much time left and he could see in both girls' eyes that although they were trying to deny it they knew it too.

"I will always be with you where ever you go... your mother and I will never leave your side" Charlie knew what was coming, his breathing was getting heavier and she could slowly see life slipping away from his pale body.

"I need you guys to make me one more promise... take your mother and I with you to Summer Bay so we can spend rest within the beautiful ocean". Charlie and Ruby were now confused what did he mean by that?, did he not hear them when they had told him that Elise was dead.

"Dad" called Ruby

"Just promise" Ruby and Charlie both nodded as they replied simultaneously

"We Promise"

Once again Ross began smiling as he glared at the space that was seemingly empty in front of them, and he called her name again

"Elise" and without warning he closed his eyes, his body fell limp and the monitor flat lined

"Dad" Ruby shock his lifeless arm frantically as she tried to wake him up

"Charlie stood over him as she spoke "Dad please wake up...Dad please...please" breaking down completely she flung her arms around him.

As the cries of both girls raced through the halls of the hospital, the young doctor stood outside the door wanting to give them time to grieve. Looking up at Ruby Charlie rushed over to her compelling her into an embrace. Ruby held on tightly to her mother. This was it, they had no one else but each other and they intended on keeping the promise they had made to their father and take care of each other. They remained in each other's embrace for a long while, in that moment letting go was something both of them refused to do out of fear of losing each other.

*END FLASHBACK*

To Charlie it felt like yesterday, being in that hospital, watching the life slip away from her father's body and seeing her mother's peaceful body afterwards. It all still felt like a dream, well at least up until this point it did. Here they were six months later getting ready to say their final goodbyes. Ross words at the hospital had baffled Charlie up until she had read her parents will. They had requested that upon death they wanted to be cremated and to have their ashes scattered in the ocean. His words finally made sense to both Charlie and Ruby. This is what he wanted this is what they both wanted, they wanted to be laid to rest in the place that had brought them more happiness than words alone could express. Charlie shut her eyes tightly trying to ease her tears, they were already gone so why was this so hard, why did it feel like she was losing them all over again. Turning her head as she registered Ruby sniff back her tears, Charlie removed her arms from around Ruby as she gently wiped the young girl's tears away. Ruby sent over a warm smile before looking back at the ocean

"I miss them so much"

"Me too" replied Charlie, "I know we won't ever see them again but in a way, this way they won't ever be far from us" Ruby nodded in understanding of what her mother was trying to say

"You ready?" asked Charlie, Ruby gave a simple nod as she opened up Elise's Urn and Charlie opened Ross's.

"Love you guys so much" Charlie wiped away her tears as both she and Ruby scattered the ashes into the ocean. Almost instantly a warm breeze crept through the cold wind as it grazed Charlie and Ruby's cheeks. A smile crept up on both their faces

"Did you feel that" Questioned Ruby as she placed her hand on her still warm cheek

"Yh, yh I did" Charlie stood in awe at the feeling she had just got. She had no doubt about it, Ross and Elise was still with them. They may not have been able to see them but the faith of believing they were still there was enough to keep them both going. Now seated on the sand, Charlie and Ruby laughed as they both recollected the memories they had made with Ross and Elise

"Come on we best get going" Charlie stood up to her feet, pulling Ruby to her feet they both made their way home. Unknown to the both of them someone had began watching them attentively

...

Closing up for the night, Brax made his way out of the restaurant. Making his way to the car park he was stopped in his tracks as he monitored the two distant figures that sat further down the beach. He studied Charlie unknowingly as he watched her brown silky hair take to the wind. Looking over at Ruby he noticed her brown curls brushing to the side as the wind blew through it. Instantly his mind drifted back to them again. What he wouldn't give to see her face again even if only from a distance. He wondered what Ruby was like and if she even remembered him. he thought of Charlie, her eyes her beautiful laughter, he wondered what she was doing, who she was with, where she was, was she thinking about him too, did her heart ache like his did every time he thought of her or had she managed to erase him from her memories. He continued to watch the two figures in this manner as they got up and began walking in the opposite direction, their backs still facing him. Motioning to continue towards his car Brax was once again stopping in his tracks as he instantly turned back as her loud laughter raced through the calm wind. He stared at the two figures attentively; that laughter he was sure it was Charlie's, he looked closer but the darkness of the night prevented him from seeing them clearly. Moving further down the beach, his palms began sweating at the thought of who he may be about to see causing his heart to pounded aggressively against his chest. They were beginning to escape him, but as he picked up pace he was regretfully distracted by the voice behind him.

"Brax there you are" turning around he saw her standing there "I've been trying to reach you" Studying his face the woman stepped to him concerned

"Brax are you ok?" as she asked he quickly turned back in the direction he had not so long ago been following. His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings trying to find them but to no avail, they were gone. Looking around once more he sighed lightly, he may not have seen her in a decade but he could have sworn that was Charlie, that laughter he could never forget it nor mistake it for another's. Trying to shake the though away, he ran his hands through his hair. Had his heart become so obsessed with her that his mind was now toying with him? 'Of course it wasn't her' he thought to himself, how could it be? Snapping him out of his thoughts he turned to face her again

"Brax what's wrong?"

"Err yh... sorry I thought I err saw someone I knew" she nodded slowly unsure of whether to believe him or not. She had often noticed him drift away with his thoughts but each time she asked she would receive the same reply and he would shrug it off.

"You sure?" She asked

"Yh Ella I'm sure"

Walking further towards him she wrapped her arms around his waist as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"We should go" she asked

Nodding in response Brax followed on as she pulled him towards the car park, taking one last glance in the opposite direction Brax found it impossible to escape the laughter he had heard. 'Why' he thought to himself, why after ten years did he still feel this way, surly this wasn't normal. He looked up at the woman before him 'why couldn't he just be content with what he had. Why couldn't he forget?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I know I still refereed to Ross as Ruby's father, but I just wanted to show that although she found out about Charlie being her mum she still considered Ross and Elise as her parents<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews so glad to know so many like this story, so sorry for not updating as frequently as I usually do but I have had so much going on and very little time to put pen to paper but I promise as of next week I will try and upload at least twice a week like I usually do. I wouldnt say this chapter was my best but I really wanted to push on with the Chax reunion so this is just a little something that will get you guys your Chax reunion a little quicker (no Chax in it) but certain parts of this chapter will lead there. hope you guys enjoy still enjoy it and remember R+R**

* * *

><p>"Ruby will you get out here, I'm gonna be late and I really would rather not be seeing as it <strong>IS<strong> my fist day"

"Err Charlie you can go, I don't need a lift I'm gonna go in with April, really would rather not rock up with my mum **THE COP** to school on the first day" she looked over at Charlie as she spoke passing her a small grin

"What you trying to say... I'm not going to embarrass you" Charlie feigned a mock offended voice

"Yh sure... but still I'm gonna go with April thanks" she slyly smiled as she placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek

"Fine, have a good day ok" Charlie placed a kiss on Ruby temple as she made her way out the house. She took a deep breath in as she knew this was probably going to be the day she would have to confront all the people she had bee trying to avoid, however only one in particular made her extremely anxious.

"Good luck" Ruby called after Charlie. Although Charlie would never admit it Ruby could see how nervous she was about starting her job, she just hoped the day would go smoothly for her. Looking up at the time Ruby walked into her room picked up her bag as she took one last look at herself. She tried to get rid of her own nerves, she knew Casey would be there today at school, although she still wasn't sure if he would even remember her she wasn't sure if she wanted him too, 'but surely it would be worse if he didn't' she thought to herself. That would mean him and his brothers had somehow found a way of forgetting her, forgetting all of them even though she still somehow held onto the memories that surrounded her childhood. Walking out of her room at the sound of knocking Ruby looked to the back door of the house

"Hy" Ruby was greeted by April who was stood against the door "You ready?" asked April

"Yep" Rushing over to April Ruby shut the door behind her as they made the way to Summer Bay High School

April looked on at a rather quiet Ruby as she fiddled restlessly with her fingers. Although she didn't know much April had accompanied the girls to the many trips to the city to see Charlie and Ruby. April and Ruby had become somewhat close and she knew a little about their story. Bianca had always made it clear to warn her never to mention Ruby nor Charlie's name around anyone especially the Braxton boys.

"Ruby you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ruby gaze remained on her fidgeting fingers

"Err maybe because you're doing that thing you do when you get nervous" replied April

"What thing?" Ruby looked up at April confused. April simply nodded down at Ruby's still twiddling fingers causing Ruby to instantly drop her hands to her side

"So?" April raised her eyebrows

"It's nothing, just really don't like being the new kid that everyone's gonna be gawking at...you know" Ruby replied calmly hoping her response would alter any further questioning.

Examining Ruby April knew there was more to it and although she had a fairly good idea what it concerned she chose to accept Ruby's answer

"You'll be fine plus you have me" smiled April

"Yh" Ruby smiled back as they continued their journey

...

"Settle down guys" said the teacher as Ruby and April walked in taking a seat

"Oh err, I see we have a new comer today" said the teacher a little surprised. Ruby grinned at him as she cursed under her breath, she had been hoping she would have just gone unnoticed, but it looked like this was gonna be a day filled with introductions. Smiling at her the teacher continued

"Well would you like to stand up and introduce yourself" he said

'No I really wouldn't like that' she thought to herself, but still she stood up refusing to look at any faces in particular as she spoke

"Hi my name is Ruby Buckton" she quickly positioned herself back onto her seat

"Wait Buckton?" the teacher asked

"Err yeah Buckton" replied Ruby. She was now looking at the teacher that was gawking at her, making her more uncomfortable

"That's Miles, Leah's husband" April whispered to Ruby and suddenly it clicked, he recognised her name

Not sure as to why, Ruby looked down at her desk almost as if trying to hid her face

"Sorry I'm late Mr Copeland" Miles finally stopped peering at Ruby as Casey ran through the door. Ruby instantly recognised him. There was no denying it, it really was him. Casey quickly made his way to his desk as Ruby buried her face closer to her desk. She sighed in thankful relief as he seemed to have not noticed her

"You can't avoid them forever you know" said April in a whisper. She said nothing else knowing that Ruby fully understood who he was referring to. Ruby sighed, April was right, she couldn't avoid him or all three of them, and to be quiet frank she didn't want to.

...

"Jack" said Watson as he entered the station

"Hy" replied Jack

"So you heard you got a new partner" said Watson

"Yeah apparently so, I've been meaning to check her file actually, think it might be a bit distasteful if she walks in and I don't even know her name" Watson laughed lightly as Jack walked over to his desk picking up the file that he had left there over the weekend. Skimming through the file his thought process momentarily stopped as he read the name over 'Charlotte Buckton'. He stared at the name a little longer almost as if waiting for it to change. 'It couldn't possibly be Charlie' he thought to himself, there must be hundreds of Charlotte Buckton out there.

"Jack I think that might be her" Watson nodded in the direction of the entrance. Instantly turning around Jack froze at the sight before him.

...

Charlie's heart rate had now hit a dangerous speed. The closer she got to the station the more unsettled she felt. Maybe she had gone about this all wrong. She should have gone to see him before she started work, but it was too late now, she knew that by the end of the day Brax could possibly know of her return. She still wasn't ready for all the questions; she wasn't ready for this she thought to herself. But as it now stood there was little she could do to change that, there was no turning back now and she knew evening if Jack didn't recognise her by face he would by name. Although she had asked Martha not to tell him about her return or working at the station, she was unsure if that was the best decision. At least if she had told him he would have had time to let it sink in, but no instead she was about to spring herself on Brax's best friend

"This is going to be a great day" she murmured to herself sarcastically as she pulled up outside the station

Taking a deep breath she turned off the ignition as she stepped out the car and made her way into the station. She begged her feet to cooperate with her as she felt them ready to run in the opposite direction. She took another deep breath before turning the corner into the office. Stopping at the entrance she braced herself before she heard a woman's voice

"Jack I think that might be her" he turned almost as if in a hurry to get somewhere

He looked taken a back and definitely shocked at the sight of her face. Charlie stood unsure of what to do. Jack just stood peering at her; anyone would think he had just seen a ghost. The woman's voice quickly pulled Charlie from her thoughts

"You must be Charlotte" the young woman held out her hand "I'm Georgina" Charlie gratefully took her hand giving it a firm shake.

"Yh I'm Charlotte... well Charlie, I prefer Charlie" Charlie could still feel Jacks gaze burning into her. Looking back up at him she was once again unsure of what she was to do next.

"Hi Jack" Charlie finally spoke to him. Watson looked between the two as she noticed the awkward tension that had now surrounded the small station.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Watson

"Yeah, I used to live in Summer Bay years ago, we went to the same school" Watson nodded at Charlie's response as she gladly excused herself.

"It's actually you" these were the first words that left Jacks lips. He couldn't believe she was back, he still never understood how she and her parent could have just left the way they did

"Yh it is, I'm guessing you wasn't aware that I'm your new partner" asked Charlie knowingly

"Err no I wasn't" said Jack, finally realising something Jack spoke again "Wait you're a cop" it was more a statement than a question. Charlie just simply nodded understanding his current state of thought; finally looking around Jack noticed all the eyes in the station were fixated on both him and Charlie. He quickly dropped the file as he made his way into the empty office indicating for Charlie to follow him. She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind them. Jack just stood looking at her as if he was trying to work out if it was the right Charlie or not

"You left" said Jack "Why are you back?" the last part of his sentence came out bitterly. Charlie didn't flinch as she had expected nothing less, she knew how close Jack and Brax were and apparently still are

"I'm here to do my job" replied Charlie

"And you couldn't do it anywhere else... it had to be Summer Bay" Jack's voice had now gotten louder as he spat the words at Charlie. He had seen what her disappearance did to the boys most especially Brax. As far as Jack was concerned Charlie and her parents were no better than the Braxton's parents.

"Look I know you probably don't want me here" Jack scoffed at her words, ignoring it she continued "But I am not going anywhere... you don't know why I left so don't you dare judge me" Charlie had know risen her own voice

"Why" asked Jack, Charlie looked at him confused

"You say I don't know why you left, so tell me now why? Was it that hard to even let him know you were leaving, to say goodbye to him?

"I wanted to but I...I couldn't. I had to leave ok" Charlie voice was now heavily shaky and laced with vulnerability. If Jack detested her this much she was now dreading her confrontation with Brax more than ever. Regaining her posture she continued

"Jack I'm not asking for you to like me but we work together now, we could at least be civil to one another" said Charlie hoping he wouldn't make her job as difficult as possible for her

"Does he know" Jack ignored her words as he spoke again. Knowing who he was referring to Charlie lightly shook head as she fought back her tears

"I actually thought you were one of the good ones but you're just as bad as his parents" as the last of his words left his lips Jack opened the door making sure to shut if firmly behind him. How was Brax and the boys gonna react, should he tell Brax or just wait till he sees her. Jack was lost; he had no idea what to do

As Jack shut the door, Charlie jumped slightly at the firmness he used as her tears finally rolled down her face. Jack was right; no matter the reason or her excuse at the end of the day the fact still remained she had left him just like his parents had without so much as an explanation or a goodbye. Wiping away her tears, she quickly composed herself as she reached for the door handle. Sighing heavily she opened the door, she knew this was going to be a long day

...

Quickly taking his seat Casey placed his bag down as he looked to the front of the class. Catching his breath he saw the brown headed girl sat a few seats in front of him. Although he couldn't see her face he knew he hadn't seen her at school before. He quickly regained his focus as he looked up at Miles who had yet to say a word, Instead he stood still as if he was trying to figure something out

"Err Sir are we actually doing anything today" asked one of the students

"Miles looked up in the direction the voice had come from "oh Sorry, right err..." Miles had lost his train of thought and was desperately trying to get it back. Looking back at the board he sighed thankfully as he read the words he had written not long before

"Right, welcome to the new school year and we're gonna kick off with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" the female students beamed with excitement as the boys let out a huge groan

"Right you all have the books in front of you...everyone's gonna read a chapter each on my say so" said Miles "Chapter one... Romeo" the class roared with laughter as he called on Romeo to kick off the reading. Miles couldn't help but smirk at the unimpressed expression that had settled on the young boys face

"The name is very befitting don't you think" Xavier mocked Romeo as he and Casey laughed along.

As Romeo began reading Miles gaze had returned to Ruby, was it really Charlie's Ruby? If so did that mean that Charlie was back? Miles repeated her surname to himself, taking a closer look at the young girl he knew denying it was futile, she looked just like Charlie before she left. Beside her curly chocolate brown hair and her eyes, there was nothing else separating them in resemblance. He let out a slight sigh unsure as to whether Charlie being back was a good thing. Miles suddenly looked up as he remembered Casey was in the same classroom 'Great' he muttered to himself before looking at Romeo who had finished reading.

...

"Right remember next week we're doing role play... so come prepared, I suggest you familiarise yourself with the story" Miles watched on as April and Ruby hurried out of the class room. He had refrained from mentioning her name during the lesson. He wasn't sure if the boys knew they were back and he didn't want Casey finding out that way.

"That wasn't so bad" said Ruby as she and April headed towards the gates. April chuckled to herself

"Are you serious...? Ruby you spent all day dodging Casey and avoiding Miles, what exactly was good about the day" April laughed as she spoke

Ruby laughed as she looked at April "Well I succeeded didn't I"

"Yh let's see if you'll be so lucky tomorrow" April smirked at her

Just as Ruby was about to continue she squealed as a ball just about missed her face. Turning around ready to give the person responsible an earful Ruby froze to the spot

"Oh sorry I..." Casey instantly stopped talking as he looked at her. April stood awkwardly as both Casey and Ruby stood without a word.

"Casey what's taking you so long" Xavier walked up behind him. Ruby quickly shifted her gaze attempting to escape Casey's glare, but as she turned around she cursed under her breath as Xavier spoke

"You're Ruby right?" Xavier smiled at her warmly

"Ruby" Casey repeated After Xavier.

"It was you the other day at the beach... wasn't it?" asked Casey

Ruby simply nodded as she sent him a warm smile, she sighed in relief as he returned the gesture. Xavier and April now stood awkwardly as they glared at the two of them

"I wanted to come and say hi but I..." Ruby paused and Casey nodded to indicate he understood what she was trying to say

"So you guys are back for good?" asked Casey

"Yeah we are" replied Ruby

"Err w...why did you leave in the first place" Casey didn't want to make things awkward but the question had been playing on his mind. Ruby looked at him blankly unsure of what to say, didn't he know she knew just as little as he did

"I don't know" she replied truthfully. Looking at Casey's face a sudden rage of anger filled her

"We have to go" she grabbed a hold of Aprils hand as she rapidly walked away from Casey in hopes he wouldn't follow her.

Ruby got lost in her thoughts as her anger towards Charlie continued to cascade. Why didn't she know the answer to Casey's question? why didn't Charlie trust her enough to be honest with her? As she rapidly made her way to her house April tried to keep up with her but chose not to speak. Ruby may have had no answer for Casey but she was determined to receive them by the end of that day

...

Casey walked into the house heading straight into his room, thankful to have escaped Xavier's questions he slumped down against his bed. He recalled Ruby's face, he couldn't believe how little she had changed, apart from the obvious growth in height she still looked the same as he had remembered, he wondered if this could be said for Charlie, Elise and Ross, a smile played on his face as he thought about them. 'Shouldn't he be angry with them' he asked himself. He somehow found it a hard concept, he didn't remember his father and he only had the tiniest recollection of his mother but the Buckton, somehow his memories of them were almost as clear as the present day. He had so many questions but still the thought of seeing them again, the thought of having them back in his life was one he found no sorrow in, Instead the prospect of this brought a smile to his face.

"Case" Casey walked out into the lounge at the call of his name

"Hy Brax"

"Hy... I'm might be finishing up at the restaurant a little later than usual today so just in case I can't make it home for dinner come down there so you can get something to eat ok" Brax looked at Casey as he stopped talking

"Casey... you listening?"

Casey looked up at Brax 'Should he tell him, surely he had a right to know'.

"Case?"

"Yh I heard you... come to the restaurant for dinner" Casey replied. As he remembered the way Ruby had practically ran away from him Casey decided against telling his brother. He knew there was a chance Brax would begin throwing questions at him and right now he didn't have the answers, well either that or he would simply call him deluded.

Brax watched Casey curiously, he knew there was something bugging him and usually he would have tried to get it out of him, but already being late for work he decided he would try and talk to him later

"Right I'm off" turning on his heels Brax headed out the front door

"Yh bye" Casey walked back into his room as he lay back down on his bed with the same thought still consuming his mind

...

Looking up at the time which now read 7:30 Casey slipped on his top as he made for the front door making the short walk to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was ok guys :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hy guys thank you fro the reviews, I was going to wait till tomorrow to update but I figured since I have been updating a little less lately I would make up for it. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter, I'm not to sure what you're gonna think of it but let me know.. love reading your comments :)**

* * *

><p>Charlie walked into the house as she let out a sigh of relief. She knew working with Jack would be difficult but he had made it almost unbearable. Spending most of the day in each other's presence he had refused to talk to her after the confrontation in the office. The little he did say always came out sharp and cold. She willed for her shift to come to an end not sure how long she could take his cold reception towards her. Walking into the lounge she saw Ruby sat on the couch.<p>

"Hy Ruby how was school?" the eagerness in her voice was badly hidden

"Do you mean did I see Casey today or should I say did Casey see me?" Ruby voice was stale and her gaze remained on the TV screen before her. Charlie noticed the cold tone but over looked it

"No I actually meant how was school" Charlie replied knowing there wasn't total truth in her words. Finally looking at her Ruby spoke

"Ok let me see, I spent all day trying to avoid Casey and Miles who happens to be my English teacher so you can imagine how difficult that was, and why was I doing this...because apparently we upped and left without telling anyone and you're doing your best to avoid everyone. Oh and here's the good part Casey still managed to spot me and do you know what he asked?" Charlie stared at her daughter a little taken aback by her tone but also saddened that she had dragged Ruby into her mess

"Why... he asked why and what do I do? I tell him I don't know and then I just leave him standing there" Ruby stared intensively at Charlie

"I don't Know" Ruby repeated

"Ruby I..."

"No Charlie, no more excuses, I just want you to tell me the truth, for once just be honest with me"

"I told you dad got a promotion in the city" Ruby laughed sarcastically at Charlie's response as she shook her head in disbelief

"You're still lying, after everything we have been through your still lying" a tear escaped Charlie's eyes as Ruby's glazed over with tears

" A promotion doesn't explain us suddenly leaving without telling anyone, why would you not say goodbye to them, why wouldn't you let me say goodbye to them"

"No Ruby I..." Standing up abruptly Ruby's anger overcame her

"Your unbelievable, you lie to me for 12 YEARS about being my sister and now you're doing it again... you'll never change" with that Ruby quickly walked out the back door before Charlie could get a word in.

"Ruby, Rubes" Charlie called after her daughter but she was now long gone. Wiping away the tears that had been caused by Ruby's words, Charlie took a deep breath. She knew Ruby was right she did deserve to know the truth.

...

"Hy" Jack walked into the house placing a kiss on Martha's temple

Martha looked at him warily knowing who he would have seen that day "Err how was work?" she looked up eagerly at him

Noticing the look on her face Jack quickly put two and two together

"You already knew didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but she asked me not to"

"Are you serious, she's been to see you?" asked Jack

"Yh sort of" Martha looked down knowing Jack was going to be angry at what he was about to find out

"What do you mean sort of" Jack asked slowly

"Martha?" Jack looked at her with a face full of questions

"She stayed over at Bianca's the night she got here" replied Martha who refused to look up at him

"Wait so let me get this straight you and Bianca and I'm guessing Leah knew when she came back to the bay" Martha nodded in response

"How did she even know Bianca's place?" Jacks mind was full with questions

"We directed her" replied Martha; she knew he would find out sooner or later and just wanted to get it over and done with

"You can't have, that would mean you spoke to her before she was in the Bay" Martha didn't bother replying knowing he would soon figure it out

"Martha are you trying to tell me you and the girls have been in contact with her all these years?" Jack already knew the answer to his question

Finally looking up at Jack she spoke

"We would have told you but she made us promise, we had no choice"

"But he asked you guys if you knew where she was, I asked you and you lied"

Martha sighed "Like I said she made us promise, it's not like any of us were trying to hurt Brax we were just looking out for Charlie"

"Why would Charlie need looking out for, she's the one that left him"

Moving closer to him she spoke

"I promise you she didn't just up and leave for something stupid and it wasn't because she didn't want to be with him... Jack there are things you don't know and I wish I could tell you but it's not up to me"

Jack stared at her for a few moments

"Martha I don't see anything that could be good enough for the way she treated him"

"If her reasons weren't justified none of us would have backed her, she was backed into a corner, and to be honest I don't know what I would have done if I was in her shoes"

"What shoes, what are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you, it's not something you just go around saying but please go easy on her, and she has been through a lot more than you can imagine, she doesn't need anyone adding to that... just please trust me on this"

Jack nodded after a few moments of silence, Martha smiled a she placed a kiss on his lips

"Thank you"

...

"Hy are the kids in bed" Leah looked at miles as she entered the house

"Yh how was your day?" asked Miles

"Fine the diner was really busy today but that's a good thing right" Leah smiled over at her husband as she took a seat beside him

"And how about you how did your day go" Leah tried to act casual

"You won't believe who was in my first class today...Ruby, Ruby as in Charlie's Ruby" Miles waited for Leah's shock reaction but realised he was missing something when she stared knowingly at him

"You knew?"He asked

Leah looked at him with guilty eyes

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Charlie wanted to be the one to tell Brax and I know you would have got in there first if you knew, Miles we both know your best suit isn't keeping secrets" Leah smirked over at him as she tried to lighten the mood

"So she has spoken to you, I don't understand how you are ok with this, this is the same Charlie that just upped and left"

"Miles there is more to this than you know; than anyone knows ok, she had her reasons and when she is ready she will share them, but for know she just needs time"

"I get that you guys were friends but how can you be defending her like this, you haven't seen her in ten years" once again Leah looked at him with guilty eyes "or maybe you have" said Miles "But how?"

"Our girls only weekend getaways" said Leah

Miles shifted in his seat at her words, he wasn't sure what frustrated him the most the fact that they had lied to Brax about knowing where she was or the fact that she had lied to him

"You're joking right? You go on those stupid things twice a year, but what you're saying now is all this time you've all actually been going to see Charlie"

"Miles I know it sounds bad"

"No Leah it is bad, you lied to me"

"And I did it to protect Charlie not to hurt you or Brax, she didn't have anyone... she needed us"

"Needed you for what? Nobody forced her to go Leah she chose to leave" said Miles

"Miles her circumstances forced her to leave, I know I'm probably not making any sense but trust me when I say her reason for leaving isn't something trivial, it was the only way she felt she could handle it"

"What was it?" Miles asked as he realised whatever Leah was talking about had to be serious

"I'm sorry I can't say, I wish I could tell you but that's Charlie's place not mine, just please trust me" Leah looked to Miles waiting for a response

"Fine"

...

Walking along the beach Casey stopped as he noticed the figure that sat on the sand

"Ruby" At the sound of her name Ruby looked up from Case but unlike earlier that day she made no efforts to escapee his presence, instead she sent him a warm smile grateful for his presence. To her relief Casey returned the gesture. Standing for a few seconds Casey finally walked further taking a seat besides her

"I'm sorry" spoke Ruby

Casey looked at her confused "for what?"

"For running off like that earlier, it's just Charlie... and I, I just" Ruby sighed as she was unable to find the words to explain how she was feeling

Noticing her defeated look Casey intervened

"It's ok, I shouldn't have just asked like that"

"No you had every right, it's just I really don't know" Ruby's reply was weak and she she almost seemed breathless

"Ruby you ok?" questioned Casey as he noticed her pale looking face

Before she could reply, Casey instinctively supported her with his arms as she fainted

"Ruby... Ruby" Casey shook her lightly unsure of what had happened. Concluding that his best efforts were not going to wake her up Casey frantically searched for his phone but failed to find it. Doing the next thing that came to mind he began shouting

"SOMEONE HELP... HELP" he sighed thankfully as he saw two figures Rushing over to him as they heard his plea

...

Brax and Heath walked out of the restaurant as Brax dialled Casey's phone for the tenth time

"Still not picking, I bet you any money he is making his way over here now, how many times do I have to tell him to always keep his phone with him"

"What's the big deal, he gets here seeing you've gone home then he turns back home" Heath replied

Brax sighed lightly, it was getting dark and Casey being out by himself wasn't something that sat comfortably with him, he shrugged it off as they continued to make their way towards the car park

"Jack called earlier, said he wanted to tell me something" said Brax "He sounded... different"

"What do you think it is?" asked Heath

"Honestly have no clue, guess I'm just gonna have to wait and find out" replied Brax

Heath nodded in response but soon enough but his and Brax's attention was stolen by the sound of a voice

"SOMEONE HELP...HELP" standing still for a moment Brax looked at Heath

"That sounds like Case" at the sound of his words Brax and Heath darted down the beach as fear and worry overtook them both. Upon reaching Casey, Brax and Heath stood shocked as they looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms

Casey looked up at his brothers frantically

"I don't know what happened... we were just talking and then..." Casey looked back down at Ruby unsure of what was going on, she was fine a moment ago at least he thought she was.

Stepping towards Ruby Brax took her from Casey's arms as he lifted her into his

"Heath get the car, we need to get her to the hospital"

Nodding in response Heath raced to the car as Brax carried her up the beach. Following his brother Casey looked down as he caught a sight of an object. Picking it up he realised it was Ruby's phone

"Case you coming" Brax shouted back at him

Quickly putting the phone in his pocket Casey ran up behind his brother as Heath approached with the car. Looking down at the young girl's seemingly peaceful face Brax tried to shake the question that had arisen in his mind. Convincing himself he was being stupid he quickly placed her into the car as Casey opened the door sitting beside her as her head rested on his lap. As Brax jumped into the passenger seat, Heath pressed down on the gas pedal as he quickly made the journey to the hospital. Although the ride had been short, neither one of the boys could deny the awkward tension that had been lingering in the tight air within the car. Casey could tell by the look on both his brothers faces that they were asking themselves the same question. Brax noticed Heath had been stealing awkward glances at the young girl as he looked at her questionably. 'Did he see what he could see too?' he thought to himself

Pressing down on the brakes Heath and Brax jumped out of the car as Brax once again picked Ruby as he raced towards the entrance of the hospital with Heath and Casey in tow.

"We need a doctor" Shouted Brax as the nurses and a doctor came rushing towards him

"Bring her through here" he followed the room the doctor had entered as he gently placed her on the bed

"What happened" the doctor turned to brax as he checked Ruby's breathing

"We were just talking and then she fainted" the doctor looked over at Casey as he spoke

"Was she struggling to breathe before hand" he asked

"Err" Casey rubbed his forehead with his hand "I err, she was breathing a little heavily, but I didn't think anything of it...is she going to be ok"

"Are you related" asked the doctor

Casey shook his head

"Do you have any way of getting in contact with her parents they should probably be here" Heath and Brax looked at Casey waiting for his response to what the doctor had said

Noticing their glaring eyes Casey spoke nervously

"I err I don't know where she lives she just moved down here" he replied and in all honestly he wasn't lying he didn't know where she lived and for the last ten years she had been living elsewhere.

The doctor simply nodded as he looked at all three brothers "It will be best if you guys wait outside, I will see if I get one of the staff to track down her folks"

Thankfully for Casey Brax and Heath had immediately exited the room before the doctor spoke again

"What's her name?" he asked as he looked over at Casey

"Ruby...Ruby Buckton" Casey turned on his heels as he joined his brothers outside the room.

Unsure why they had chose to sit waiting on news on the young girls condition, Brax glanced up at Casey but refused to ask him the obvious questions, 'who was she, what is her name' these questions continued to play in his mind but yet they went unspoken. Brax wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to the thought that now sat in his mind almost as if taunting him. He turned his focus back to the young girl's room, as they waited for some feedback.

"I'm just gonna go get something to drink" Casey rushed off hoping his brothers wouldn't stop him. Reaching the exit he quickly took the phone out of his pocket as he strolled down Ruby phone book until he reached 'mum'. Pressing the dial button he was surprised as to how fast she had answered the phone

"Ruby is that you, I have been looking for you everywhere, you had me worried sick" said the voice on the other end of the phone

Casey stood a little confused, he was sure he had dialled Elise number but instead he was met by another's voice

"Ruby are you there...Ruby"

"Err no its not Ruby... err she is at the hospital... she err" Casey mentally kicked himself as he stuttered on like a fool

"W...what" he noticed the voice on the other line go weak "who is this?" she asked

"It's her... friend... you need to get down here now" telling her who he was over the phone probably wasn't the best idea, but then again he had a feeling this night was not going to end no a happy note for anyone; he was about to possibly spring Charlie, Elise and Ross on his brothers.

"I'll be there soon" Charlie dropped the phone as she pressed firmly against the gas pedal frantically making her way to the hospital.

Putting the phone back into his pocket he walked back into the hospital making sure to get a drink along the way.

Heath sat silently with his thoughts, he knew unlike his brothers he tended to pretended things didn't get to him and that's exactly what he had done ten years ago. They just left no goodbyes no nothing, the Buckton's just took off without so much as a word, just like his parents had. He had watched Brax break slowly without Charlie and Casey's continuous request to see Ruby and Elise didn't make it any easier. He could see the affect their departure had had on his brothers but he refused to show any sign of weakness, he refused to give them the satisfaction of missing them. The same day they had left he had written them off, they had abandoned him and were therefore not worth his time. But regardless he found himself thinking about them more often than he cared to admit. They had all missed so many things that he wanted to share with them and for that he would never forgive them. His mind drifted back to the young girl in the hospital room, she was the spitting image of Ruby, but it couldn't possibly be her. He looked over at Casey who was fidgeting restlessly in his seat, the questioned he had failed to ask him still lingered in his mind, but why could he bring himself to ask the simple question 'who is she'.

...

Rushing up to the front desk Charlie tried to catch her breath

"Ruby, Ruby Buckton" she spoke eagerly as she glared teary eyed at the nurse before her

Being directed to Ruby's where about, Charlie leaped forward making her way across the corridor. Not having noticed the three guys that sat opposite Ruby's room Charlie raced into the room, as she made her way over to Ruby who had by now regained consciousness.

"Oh my God Ruby" Charlie pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Pulling back she cupped Ruby's face as she softly stroked her cheeks.

"I never should have let you leave like that...I"

"No Charlie it was my own fault, I forgot to take my insulin when I got back from school" interrupted Ruby

"Ruby I have told you many times to make sure you..." Ruby intervened once again

"I know, I know it's just I was so upset and angry at you... I just wasn't thinking straight"

Charlie sighed lightly as she spoke "Well I'm sorry ok... but please I don't want you ever forgetting again... I can't lose you"

"You wont...I'm sorry too" Ruby looked up as they were interrupted by a voice

"I see you're feeling better" the young doctor walked over to Ruby, looking over at Charlie he spoke again "I assume you're her sister"

Ruby let out a little laugh at his assumption

"Err no I'm her mum" Charlie finally teared her eye away from Ruby as she looked up at the doctor

"Oh sorry I just assumed" he replied sheepishly

"That's fine" Charlie quickly brushed it off "Is she ok?" she asked referring to Ruby

"Yh she just had really low blood sugar hence why she fainted...it's important that she takes her insulin on time and doesn't go about her day on an empty stomach

Charlie nodded "Thank you, is she alright to come home today?" she asked

"Yh, we would like to keep her for an hour or so but that's just routine, and we will need you to sign some forms before you leave. I'll leave you guys to it" as the doctor turned around he suddenly stopped as he remembered something

"Oh yh your friend and the guys that brought you here are still outside, I think they just wanted to know you're ok" he smiled as he opened the door

Looking at Ruby Charlie raised her eyebrow "What guys?"

Ruby shuffled nervously in her seat "I was talking to..." unable to carry on Ruby looked on at the three guys that were now stood wide eyed as they glared into her room. Noticing the sudden distance on Ruby's face Charlie turned around to see what had caught her attention.

Instantly freezing at the sight before her, Charlie gripped steadfastly at the covers of the bed as she felt herself unable to breathe efficiently. She felt the air leave her lungs as her heart rate picked up at a dangerous speed, her palms began to sweat and her mouth dried up as she glared on at the three guys stood gawking at her almost as if they had seen a ghost. She felt the clouds begin to form in her mind as they sent tears to her eyes, trying her unsuccessful best to compose herself Charlie chocked back her tears as her eyes instantly welled up. Gripping tighter against the sheets she finally steadied her wondering gaze, letting it settle on Brax

...

Brax Casey and Heath's head jolted up at the sound of her voice

"Ruby, Ruby Buckton"

Almost as if unable to move Brax stared on as she ran past them unknowingly and entered into the room. Not sure if he had seen correctly and if his eyes were deceiving him Brax fiercely rubbed his hands against his face. Hoping he wouldn't sound like the last screw had finally dropped he spoke

"Did she just say... was that" before he could finish, his head shot up at the sound of Casey's voice

"Charlie"

Both Brax and Heath stared at him as they both wondered the same thing, why didn't he seem surprised or shocked by this? Upon hearing the sound of the door again Brax shot up to his feet but felt himself unable to enter the room as his thoughts finally caught up with him. It was her on the beach, his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he had just refused to believe what was in front of him. How could she be back? Why was she back? Why had she not been to see him? Was he such an insignificant part of her life that she felt she owed him no explanation? He questioned himself with several questions. At the sound of the door opening again Brax stared into the room as Heath and Casey both stood up copying Brax's action as all three of them peered fiercely into the room. All three brothers gawked at the two of them, but they harboured different feelings towards the sight before them. As she turned her face Brax steadied his feet firmly against the ground beneath him as he felt his chest tighten against his lungs. Ten years he had waited to see her face and finally there she was

"Charlie"

Her name left his mouth without his consent. He watched as she glared at him and then at Casey and Heath. He watched as her eyes glazed over with tears and her lips began to tremble before she finally stopped her wondering eyes and settled them upon his face

Ten years they had stayed outside each other's presence and now here they were breathing the same air

"B...Brax" her voice no louder than a whisper

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I was going to have the Chax reunion in the next chapter but I figured you guys have waited long enough. So they have finally seen each other but I wont give anything away about how Brax is going to react towards her. hope you all enjoyed it<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow... thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews, I was so stunned by the amount I got and all your feedback really made writing this fic and that chapter beyond worth while. I have been trying to get this chapter up literally all day but my internet as been playing up (Still is) but here it finally is, I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as you did the previous chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"B...Brax" Her voice no louder than a whisper<p>

...

The silence that had now fallen had far become unbearable for all five of them, but not knowing what to say they stood in this manner for several minutes. As Casey's thoughts registered completely he finally took the plunged cutting the inescapable tension with a knife

"You're back" Charlie reluctantly tore her gaze away from Brax as Casey spoke. Charlie simply nodded as she failed to find her voice

"You left" Charlie turned again this time towards Heaths direction. She had never seen this look on his face before but she knew it was nothing short of an angered expression

"I...I'm sorry...I" Charlie gave herself a mental kick as she willed herself to depart from her blabbering state and form an understandable sentence

"Sorry" Heath glared at her as his anger evidently grew. Not wanting to create a scene he turned on his heels "I'm out of here" he spat his word as he walked towards the exit of the hospital, leaving only Casey and Brax standing before Charlie and Ruby. Looking from Charlie to Brax Casey sighed as he spoke

"I'm gonna go check if Heath's ok" he turned to ruby before leaving " Hope you're feeling better" Ruby nodded passing him a smile as he left Brax who was yet to speak but stood with the same expression plastered on his face. He implored himself to say something but no word seemed suitable enough for the situation he now found himself in.

Looking up at him Charlie studied his face, his expression was different from that of Heath's, his expressed no anger but confusion and disbelief. He looked almost broken, causing Charlie's tears to sting her eyes sharply as she realised that she was the cause of his current state.

"Brax I can explain" Charlie stepped forward but stopped as Brax edged backwards keeping the distance between them. She watched as he shook his head almost as if trying to wake himself up

"Brax please just..." Before she could finish he quickly turned as he followed the direction Heath and Casey had taken not so long ago.

"Brax please" Charlie called after him although knowing her plea would only fall on deaf ear. Stopping at the foot of the door, Charlie watched as he darted down the halls and out of her sight. Silence once again filled the room as she felt Ruby's glare burning into her back. Wiping away her tears Charlie turned to face her daughter as she attempted to send over a smile. Walking back over to Ruby Charlie slumped down into the seat beside the bed as she tried to get her head around what had just happened.

Grabbing hold of Charlie's hand Ruby gave it a tight squeeze

"I'm sorry Charlie", not replying Charlie squeezed Ruby's hand in return hoping that would be thank you enough. The look in his eyes were now haunting her, he had looked so broken and she could have sworn that just as he turned away from her she saw anger brewing in his eyes. She had made him hate her; her selfish actions had broken him. There were many things in Charlie's life that she regretted and would change but in that moment leaving Summer Bay all those years ago topped her list. She had been so worried about protecting herself that she had broken him along the way. How could she possibly fix this?

...

Walking into the house Heath headed straight for the fridge as he grabbed a beer, he urgently opening it as he allowed the liquid to run down his throat in an attempt to calm himself down. Walking down the stairs Bianca noticed Heath as he stood face full of anger

"Babe you ok" Asked Bianca as she walked over to him

"I can't believe they're back" Heath placed the beer down as he buried his head in his hands

Bianca wasn't sure if Heath was addressing her or talking to himself, Edging closer to him she knew whatever had gotten him so worked up had to be serious

"Babe can you please tell me what's wrong" Heath looked down at Bianca

"The Buckton's, they're back" He waited for his fiancées shocked or surprised reaction but he stood confused when he received neither

"You did hear what I just said right?" he was sure if she had she wouldn't be acting as calm as she seemed to be in that moment

"Yh I heard you" Bianca looked up at him with knowing eyes. Stepping away a little, Heath looked at her in disbelief

"You knew didn't you, you knew they were back" although he asked he had already received his answer by the look that had settled on her face

Bianca slowly nodded before she spoke

"Heath please just give her a chance to explain herself, she has been through a lot"

"I take it you're talking about Charlie, and what, did she tell you this when you were having your little reunion" the anger in Heaths voice was clearly evident to Bianca

"Heath it's not like that" Bianca tried to calm him down

"They just left without a word, Charlie didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to him. What kind of person does that? You saw what he was like when they left. They left to live their lives while we had to watch Brax beat himself up for months. How can you be ok with this? She left you guys too. They're all gutless" Heath hissed the end of his sentence as he walked away from Bianca

"Heath she was Broken too, she was in as much pain as Brax and you and Casey but she did what she thought what best at the time"

"How was leaving best, who for? them or u..." Heath paused before continuing "or Brax"

Bianca knew although he would never admit it, Heaths anger didn't stem from the fact that Charlie left Brax, he was also angry at Ross and Elise. They had not only left Brax and Casey behind, he felt like they had also abandoned him. Stepping forward she took his hands in hers but as he realised something Heath pulled away as he glared at her

"How do you know?" Bianca looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You just said she was broken too, you said she was in pain... how do you know?" Bianca shifted her glance from Heath unsure of how to answer the question without making an already bad situation worse

"Bianca" Heath called her name as he refused to remove his gazed from her. Deciding that lying to him would only make things worse, she spoke

"Because I could see that she was" Bianca hoped he wouldn't keep questioning her but if only she was so fortunate

"What do you mean you could see...? Have you seen Charlie before she came back to the Bay? Heaths face now harboured both anger and confusion. Bianca nodded in reply to his question

"When?"

"We... we went to see her after she left" replied Bianca

"We" he questioned, once again Bianca nodded

"Me, Martha and Leah"

"How...when?" Heath stood confused as to how he or anyone for that matter had not known about this

"Those girl's only weekends" answered Bianca

Heaths confused state had now disappeared and the anger now sat vividly on his face

"Wait you went on those twice a year" Heath glared at her in disbelief

" So all this time you knew where they were" Heath voice raised ever so slightly "He asked all three of you several times if you knew where they had gone but you lied, you watched him beat himself up and still you refused to tell him"

"Heath just calm down, Reece is upstairs" said Bianca

"Look it's not as simple as you think, she made us promise not to say anything, you don't know how hard it was for her, for all of them to just leave you guys"

Heath laughed sarcastically as he shook his head

"Hard... you have got to be kidding me, they left without a word and you say it was hard for them"

"Heath she felt like she had no choice, we tried to convince her to tell you guys what was going on but she said she didn't want anyone knowing. If she felt she had any other option I promise you she would never have left" Noticing the anxious look on her face Heath calmed himself down as he tried to understand what it was she was trying to tell him. Bianca knew she had already said too much as it was, but she wanted him to understand that they didn't leave because they didn't care

"What do you mean if she had another option... what is it she couldn't tell us?" asked Heath "What is it you're not telling me?" Heath knew Bianca too well and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was hiding something big from him.

Walking towards him she gently placed her hands on his chest

"Heath I can't tell you, Charlie as to do it herself it's not my place to tell you or anyone"

"What does it matter who tells me?" asked Heath

"It does, it's not something that can just be said but please just go easy on her, she feels bad enough as it is. And don't go trying to pressure her into telling you anything let her tell you guys in her own time"

Before Heath could reply they were interrupted by Reece as he came plunging down the steps

"Daddy"

"Hy little man... you been good for your mum?"

"Yep, I be a really good boy"

"That's my boy... why aren't you in bed?" Heath picked Reece up as he spoke

"You say you read me story tonight" answered Reece, Heath chuckled at his sons words

"Come on then" Heath made his towards the stairs ready to get Reece to sleep

"Night mummy" Said Reece as he let out a yawn

"Night Sweetie" Bianca blew him a kiss as Heath climbed up the steps

...

Closing his son's door, Heath stood before it for a few minutes as he thought back to Bianca's words

"What did she mean by if Charlie felt she had another option? What was Charlie hiding that Bianca couldn't tell him? What could be so big that they couldn't have just told them instead of leaving them behind? He wasn't sure what to think. He had seen Charlie the night before and she seemed more than fine, he wondered what could have changed from that point that caused them to flee less than 24 hours later. Sighing heavily Heath made his way into his and Bianca's room only to find Bianca already in their bed asleep. Stripping down to his boxers he slipped in beside her as he closed his eyes trying to stop his wondering mind

...

The silence that had settled within the car had not changed since he had dropped Heath off. All the while trying to steady his trembling legs Brax hurriedly made the short drive home, he could feel Casey's glare bouncing straight off him but still he refused to satisfy the young boy with any words or acknowledgment; instead he openly welcomed the silence as he tried to shake the image of her tear stained face out of his mind. Turning off the ignition he kept his sight on the road ahead of him

"Go inside Case" his voice bland and emotionless

"Are you not coming in?" Casey looked over at Brax with worried eyes

"Case just go inside and stop asking stupid questions" Knowing it was probably not the best idea to argue with his brother, Casey opened the car door but turned to face Brax as he heard his voice

"Did you know?" asked Brax his sight still firmly pressed upon the road ahead

"What?" Casey looked at his brother unsure of what he was asking him

"Did you know that was Ruby...Did you know they were back?" Brax clarified the questioned he was asking

Casey glared over at his brother unsure of how to answer the question, he knew that Brax would be annoyed that he hadn't mentioned it but how could he? He only just found out that very day

"Brax I saw Ruby at school today, but I promise I didn't know anything before then, I wasn't even sure if..." Before he could finish he was cut off by Brax

"Close the door" His voice still bland and as emotionless as it had been since he spoke

"Brax..."

"Casey just please close the door and go straight into the house"

Casey nodded in response as he closed the car door; watching as Brax sped down the road. Casey sighed unsure of what to do, the last time he could remember that distant almost broken look on Brax's face was when Charlie had left, although he was only four at the time it was a look he had never had the pleasure of forgetting. Deciding to do as Brax had asked he walked into the house shutting the door behind him. He sighed heavily as he remembered the angered look that had settled on Heaths face on the drive back and the confused look in Brax's eyes. Shouldn't he be angry as well? They had left him as well so why was it that the only emotion he felt was happiness. Couldn't his brothers see that although they did indeed leave they were now back, they came back so wasn't that worth something. Their father had left as well as their mother and till date he was sure neither of the two had looked back once but Ross, Elise, Ruby and Charlie were back they hadn't forgotten them. Casey refused to be angry at them, knowing Heath and Brax were harbouring enough anger towards them he refused to look at this as a negative and hoped that his brothers would see things his way soon.

...

Keeping an immense amount of pressure on the gas pedal, Brax drove down the empty road at an alarming pace. He kept replaying her tear stained faced in his head as he watched her freshly brewed tears crash against her cheeks as she called his name. He recalled how his feet had pulled him away from her although his eyes pleaded to stay. Increasing the pressure his foot had upon the pedal Brax's speed had now reached a dangerous limit but yet he refused to stop. He wanted to hold her and stop her tears but his hurt and anger was too much to overcome, she had come back and yet she had found no time to come and see him. As if he was being forced he momentarily focus on the road ahead of him before slamming on the brakes as a stray dog slowly crossed the road. Holding onto the steering wheel firmly he pleaded with his chest to release the tight grip it now had on his lungs. He was sure his heart was plunging against his chest in an attempt to escape his body and escape the pain he was in. Slowly releasing his grip on the wheel he turned off the ignition as the night's darkness overcame him.

'It's my own fault' he thought to himself. His heart had willed to see her again, he had prayed countless times to once again be in her presence, he had caused this. His prayers had finally been answered and yet he had turned his back and walked away. This is what he wanted, seeing her again was all he had hoped for in the last decade but why did he feel more alone now than before?

Leaning his head back against the head rest in frustration Brax brought his eyes forcefully to a close as he fought away the tears that now threatened his eyes. Keeping them closed he remembered the last time they had been together, he remembered her playful smile and her bright blue eyes as he leant in and placed a kiss on her lips. If only he had known that that would be the last time he would feel her lips against his, the last time he would hold her close to him, he would never have let her go. Finally deciding his tears were no longer a threat to him he opened his eyes but the darkness before him was no different from that he had expressed without sight. Composing himself he turned on the ignition as he turned the car around heading back in the direction in which he had just ventured from. His heart had fought hard into convincing him to go back to the hospital but his stubborn ego refused to give in as he pulled up outside his house.

As Brax entered the house he sighed in relief as Casey had thankfully retired to his room, closing the door behind him he walked into his room unsure of what to do with himself. As if gravity had taken over, his eyes fell upon the drawer he had opened many a times when he wanted to feel a little closer to her. He once again picked up the un opened envelope but unlike all the other times he had held the letter in his grasp, he didn't feel regret or saddened but this time he felt angered and betrayed. Crushing the unopened envelope in his palm he threw it in the bin beside his bedside as he slumped down harshly upon the bed. His eyes hovered over the envelope as it lay battered within the bin but his ego refused to allow him retrieve it forcing him to turn his back on it. He turned his attention back to the still opened draw as he pulled out the black velvet box, he longed to open it but the reminder of what it had represented to him, what it was meant to represent to her was too much to bear, the content of that box became irrelevant and untrue the day she left Summer Bay. He placed it besides the envelope in the bin as he quickly dragged his hands over his face trying to stop the memories that had stubbornly settled with him since the hospital. Looking down at the sound of his phone Brax picked it up as a name flashed across the screen, he sighed as he saw Ella's name

*Hy babe how was your day x*

Not having the energy to reply Brax tossed his phone to the side, he needed time alone

...

Charlie had noticed Ruby's glare upon her on the drive home but she felt deflated, she wanted to assure her daughter that she was ok but how could she, the feeling she felt when he walked away from her was beyond pain itself, how could she act like she was ok when all she wanted to do was break down and cry. She feigned a smile all the way home in hopes that it would be enough to ease the eyes of her daughter.

"Right come on you, straight to bed you've had a long day" Charlie ushered Ruby towards her room as they entered the house

"But I'm not tired" replied Ruby

"Well tough it's not up for discussion" said Charlie as she guided Ruby into her room

"Err... Charlie I don't need to be tucked in" Ruby looked over at her mother as she sat on the edge of her bed

"I know...I err I will leave you to it and I mean it go straight to bed" Charlie glared at Ruby till she received a reluctant nod from the young girl

Turning to leave Charlie looked back at Ruby as she spoke

"Why won't you tell me?" Charlie needn't ask what Ruby was referring to she knew too well that she was still on about the issue that had landed her in hospital

"You say we're supposed to be honest with each other about everything but all you're doing is being dishonest" Ruby's voice wasn't laced with anger as it had been earlier that day more, it was calm and welcoming

Charlie looked over at her daughter and under no control of her own a tear instantly glided down her cheeks

"I don't mean to be dishonest but I thought I was doing the right thing" Charlie was met by the worried look of her daughter she knew she couldn't get out of this and if trying to avoid it was going to land her in hospital again Charlie wasn't willing to take that risk

"Right thing for whom? Ruby voice was still as calm as when she had begun talking. Charlie could see her daughter was trying to understand what she was saying

"Right thing for you...me, the right thing for me" Charlie cringed at how self centred she sounded. How could she have made it all about her; how could she have ignored the feelings of those around her in a bid to protect and hide herself away from her past.

"Why would leaving Summer Bay be right? I may have been young but I remember you being happy here, I remember Brax and Heath and C..."

"You remember" Charlie looked at her daughter a little shocked, she had always thought what Ruby knew of them was what she had heard after they had left the Bay

Ruby chuckled at her mother nodding in response "You think I would remember your promise and not them" Ruby raised her eyebrow

"B... you were only four, Ruby sometimes you can't even remember what you had been doing moment before, how could you remember them?"

"I don't know I just do... and plus you and the girls used to talk about them whenever they came down to visit so I guessed that helped too...and no before you say anything I wasn't ears dropping you guys are just really bad at talking quietly" Ruby noticed Charlie cheeky smile towards her as she nudged her arm

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Asked Charlie

"Because you didn't... and what was I supposed to say?" Charlie nodded to her daughter's response knowing that she had a point

"You didn't tell him we were leaving did you" Ruby already knew the answer but she couldn't understand why

Charlie shook her head as she once again found herself having to try heavily to keep her composure

"I don't get it Charlie, what could have been so bad that we had to leave all this behind, it's been ten years Charlie but the way he looked at you back there, he looked so broken... how could you just leave?" Ruby gawked at her mum hoping she would get the answer she was looking for.

Ruby words stung Charlie hard, she had only asked her the same questioned she had been asking herself since Brax turned and left the hospital, how could she have just left behind such a perfect life?

"Grant" Ruby's body stiffened as his name left her mother's lips

"What?" Ruby was unsure as to why her mother would bring him into this, actually she was unsure as to why she would ever mention his name reminding her of the man she was unfortunate enough to have as a father

"I left because of Grant" Charlie turned to face her daughter knowing what she was saying was probably causing Ruby as much pain as it did her

"W...why, I don't understand, what as he got to do with this?" for years she had wondered the reason behind their departure from Summer Bay but in this moment Ruby wished she had just left it alone she didn't want to hear what her mother had to say but she knew she had already pulled the trigger it was too late

"He was here" Ruby gasped at Charlie's words

"He came looking for you" she asked in disbelief

Charlie shook her head as she continued with her explanation "No he didn't know I was here at least not that I am aware of, but he was here and I panicked" Charlie removed her glace from Ruby as she set her eyes upon the walls before her

"I was so happy that night, I had Brax, my friends... mum, dad and you" Charlie chocked back her tears as she recalled he last time she had been in Brax's embrace

"But then there he was, talking to Brax like he had no care in the world, he was laughing while I had spent years in sorrow, I couldn't do it, I couldn't be here sharing the same air as him, I had to get out I..." Charlie finally looked up as she felt the comfort of her daughters hand glide into hers only noticing her tears for the first time

"I'm so sorry Charlie... I didn't think... I"

"Hy its ok it's not your fault" Charlie gave Ruby's hand a squeeze as she brushed her thumb over her cheek wiping away her tears

"I'm sorry I never told you I just... I wanted to protect you" Ruby nodded in understanding of Charlie's words

Pondering on her words for a while Ruby finally spoke "And now?" Charlie looked at her confused, Ruby slowly continued

"Is he still here or...?" Ruby hoped Charlie would realise the meaning behind her words and thankfully she had

"No, the girls told me he left about 5 months ago" Charlie wasn't sure if she would have had the strength to come back if he hadn't left

"They don't know do they?" Once again Charlie face was covered with confusion

"About me, Brax, Heath and Casey they don't know about me or Grant... that's why you didn't tell them when we left" Charlie nodded regretfully at her daughters words

"I wanted to I did... but how do you start that type of conversation? And once we got settled I just got more scared by it so I just convinced myself I was doing the right thing" Silence had now fallen upon the two of them for several minutes before Ruby spoke

"You're going to tell them right? They deserve to know the truth... I think **HE** might actually understand why you did what you did but you will have to tell them, plus they might start getting a bit suspicious seeing as you left with a sister and came back with a daughter" Ruby smiled cheekily at Charlie as they both laughed at her words

"When did you become so smart?" Charlie smiled over at her daughter as she placed a kiss on her temple "Now please get some sleep, I don't want to be up all night worrying about you" Ruby nodded with a smile as Charlie moved towards the bedroom door

"Mum?" Charlie instantly found herself smiling as the words left Ruby's lips "No more secrets?"

Charlie turned to face her daughter as she shook her head "No, no more secrets" Charlie smiled at her before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Walking into her own room Charlie instinctively pulled out the box that she placed at the back of her wardrobe, pulling the lid off a smile appeared on her face as she took the picture that she had fell asleep with for almost a year after they had left the Bay. Gently gliding her hand over his face, she laughed ever so slightly as she remembered how they had spent all of that day on the beach before rax took the picture of the both of them. Only registering her tears as she saw them hit against the picture she instantly placed the picture back into the box before closing it shut and placing it back in its spot. She had no right to hold on to those memories, she had given that up when she had betrayed him, but still she couldn't rid herself of the little memories she had of him. Even if he never spoke to her nor forgave her for abandoning him and forcing her parents to also abandon all of them, she refused to rid herself of her memories of him.

After endless attempts of trying to get to sleep Charlie gave up hope as she pulled on her sweats and headed for the door but checking on a peacefully sleeping Ruby on her way out. As the nights wind grazed her skin she sighed with relief as she made her way to the one place that had brought her comfort more times than she could recall

...

Groaning in frustration Brax decided trying to get some sleep was a pointless an unachievable task as his thoughts refused to relieve him. Pulling on his board shorts and his shirt he walked out of the house hoping the calm movement of the waves would help clear his mind even if only for a short while.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Chax didn't talk in this chapter but I really wanted to show the effect Charlie leaving had on Brax and how hard it was for him to see her again. I thought it was important to put Heaths emotions in the previous chapter and this chapter because I felt the Bucktons' (most especially Ross) were very important to him, I know Casey wasn't angry at them but I wanted to show that someone apart from the girls didn't only see the negatives in Charlie's and Ruby's return and since Casey was also close to them I figured he would be the best candidate. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what your thoughts<strong>

**X**


	24. Chapter 24

**So pleased with the reviews I have been receiving thank you guys so much. I hope you enjoy this next one :)**

* * *

><p>Dragging her heavy head along the beach Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the one place she had longed to spend time at since she returned to the Bay. Letting the warm breeze of the night greet her she placed herself down upon the soft sand as her eyes feel on the crystal blue ocean. Sitting and staring for a few minutes Charlie let out an angry cry as she felt all her built up emotions over take her every being, it seemed the ocean had lost its magic or just wasn't strong enough to rid her of the hole she had herself dug. She had tried but failed to get his posture and image at the hospital out of her mind. His usually brightly lit green eyes glared at her dimly as they ripped through her soul. First arriving to Summer Bay all those years ago she had found herself alone staring out at the ocean because of the pain that had been wrongly bestowed on her but now here she was back there again but this time she had herself brought this sadness on herself, she had now been the one who had bestowed pain on another.<p>

Examining the calm ocean she prayed for it to bring her some sort of comfort but she was met by the absence of relief, even the one place that had accepted her time upon time had now refused to grace her with any sort of acknowledgment. 'why had she come back, why had she let the promise she made to her father bring her back to a place that she had her self left out of fear, she was not deserving of the sight before her' Charlie scolded herself mentally as she let herself fully realise the mistake she had made a decade ago. Doubting whether or not she had the strength to complete the journey she had now found herself on, Charlie's head jolted up as she felt that familiar warm and comforting breeze brush past her cheek leaving a lingering feeling of comfort on it. She cupped her cheeks as she smiled faintly towards the ocean her tears falling in recognition of what she had just felt.

"Mum, dad I don't know if I can do this... I really need you guys, I need you to tell me what to do" Charlie stared into the darkness with pleading eyes as she waited and hoped for them to send her some sort of sigh: anything to give her hope and strength. She shook her head at her stupidity 'of course they couldn't reply, how could they', suddenly memories replied in her head as she remembered two quotes her parents had used so many times when she was younger

"_It's not whether you get knocked down; it's whether you get back up"_

"_We gain strength, and courage and confidence by each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face... we must do that in which we think we cannot"_

She recalled the numerous times she had heard her parents recite these words but up until this very moment the words had been empty and meaningless to her. She repeated the quoted to herself as she smiled gratefully towards the ocean.

"Thank you" she whispered her words hoping they had heard her

She had been knocked down countless times by the lingering presence of her past and she had refused to look fear in the face but she couldn't continue on this way. She had returned with the determination to get her life back on track and right her wrongs and she was going to listen to her parents and get back up, she was going to come face to face with her fear and she was determined to overcome it.

...

He had been walking for what felt like a life time, normally one glance at the ocean and his thoughts and problems became a distance memory but it never worked when it concerned her, she seemed to find a way through all his barriers, how could the one person that had once brought him happiness, the person that had shown him a whole new meaning to what it was like to be part of something big... part of a family; how could this same person have been the cause for the darkness he had found himself in for months a darkness he wasn't sure he had yet completely escaped. He had spent so long hoping she would realise her mistake and come back to him, he waited and waited until he had somehow lost all hope. All his life he had lived each day he could remember on hope, and all in one she took this hope from him leaving him feeling defeated and alone. 'It was his own stupid fault' he thought aggressively to himself. How could he have pinned all his hope's and happiness on one person on any person? Had he not learnt his lesson through his parents, he wasn't made to be loved. He foolishly let himself forget the life he was destined to live and he got caught up in the fantasy of what could be, but not now not anymore: he had learned his lesson and he refused to let foolishness overtake him ever again, never again would he give anyone his all'

'She may be back but he wouldn't give her the power to break him again' but even his mind seemed unconvinced by the statement it had made.

Walking further down the beach in hopes of finding the clarity he had come looking for Brax's movement came to a halt as he registered the figure that sat not too far from him, her gaze calmly set upon the ocean. His mind pleaded with him to turn away but his legs seemed to ignore its plea as they fastened themselves onto the spot. His previous thoughts had long left him by now as he watched her brown hair allow the wind play with it, his heart stopped momentarily as the little light from the moon bounced off the tear that rolled down her blue eyes that had always sent him into a state of paralysis. He watched as she glides her hand over her cheeks taking her tear with it. He remembered the first time he had seen her sitting in such a manner, the first time he had truly felt her touch the first time he had placed his lips upon hers. Wishing he could be there for her the way he was that night he shook the though away just as fast as it had appeared, his legs had finally received the message his mind had been trying to send as he turned in the opposite direction ready to walk away from her a second time that day.

...

Wiping away her tears Charlie stared on at the ocean before a small sound caught her attention as she swung her head up to the side. She needn't see his face she knew it was him even with his back turned to her; she jerked up from her seated position ignoring all the blood that had rushed to her head

"Brax" she called but had little hope of him actually responding to her. She stood as she watched his feet continue to take him further and further away from her

She walked towards him trying to close the growing gap between them

"Brax" her voice a bit louder this time as she stopped walking, she knew he could hear her calling and was praying that he would stop if only for a second, to her surprise she saw the growing space between them come to a halt. She waited for a while in anticipation of his next move, realising that he had indeed stopped at her plea she contemplated closing the gap between them but the fear of him walking away from her again stopped her. Instead she stood still as she prayed for the right words to fall upon her lips; she prayed to find words that could take away the hurt that she had caused him all those years ago

"I'm sorry" these words seemed to have reoccurred numerous times upon her lips in the last couple of days and she could see the effect of it wearing off. She looked on with pleading eyes as Brax remained unmoved still with his back turned to her

"I never meant to hurt anyone, I never meant to hurt you I..." ceasing her line of speech Charlie watched as he slowly turned to face her. His green eyes that always seemed to glow at her sight now stared down on her dull and emotionless; he bared neither smile nor a frown upon his face. As he stared at her blankly almost as if not knowing who she was, she used all her strength to hold tightly onto her tears as the person that she had once been able to make smile just by her mere presence now looked right through her as if she was no longer there. Longing to speak she failed to find the words to make him understand her decision, the look upon his face had taken all the strength that she had not so long ago mustered up.

Under their own initiative Charlie's feet suddenly stepped forward as they tried to close the seemingly large space between both her and Brax but as if it were a reflex Brax flinched back immediately bringing Charlie's step to an end. She glared at his eyes hoping he could see the pain in her eyes and understand that she too had felt the pain but all her efforts seemed in vain, he held the same composure, the same blank expression, he had created a barrier and it seemed he had no plans of allowing them be broken.

"I need you to understand that..." Charlie jumped a little at the sound of his unexpected but gently harsher voice

"You need me to understand what?" His blank expression had yet to change. Although longing to let her in, wanting to give her the chance to prove herself to him he found it impossible to discard of the wall that now stood between them. He watched as she examined him but he refused to make it easy for her

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you went to live your live and left me to live mine" his voice remained gentle but was laced with coldness and anger

"No Brax you don't understand I..." once again he spoke preventing her from explaining to him

"I don't want to understand" Charlie winced slightly at the coldness that pierced through his voice

"You left" Brax paused almost as if only just grasping the full concept of what he had just said. Charlie watched as his blank and unreadable expression changed slightly as a hint of anger came rushing to the surface. Charlie felt the little air that she had held onto leave her lungs, her tears won the fight as they rushed down her cheeks in a hurry. 'There it is' she thought to herself, that look that she had dreading seeing on his face since the day she had met him, the same look that had prevented her from opening up to him, there it was settled upon his face almost sucking the life out of her.

"You left" he repeated his words once more "Casey and Heath and... me, you left me" he spoke like he had only just realised what she had done all those years ago.

Charlie pleaded with herself to speak up, she needed to make him understand that it wasn't what it seemed but as the anger grew on his face; her words seem to have abandoned her in fear

"You don't owe me anything"

"Brax please" stepping forward again she sighed heavily as Brax shook his head aggressively as he once again took another step back.

"Na, we were kids, I was stupid to think..." For the first time since he turned to face her Brax broke their eye contact as he shook his head refusing to finish his sentence instead starting a new one

"We are just two people that once knew each other... nothing more nothing less" His words stung her every being as they hit her ears. She felt her body paralyse to the spot as she registered what he had said, although noticing the effect his word had had on her, his pride wouldn't allow him retract his words or show any remorse for them, instead he continued to glare at her with his cold and angry eyes

Eventually finding movement in her body Charlie wiped away her already fallen tears as a new set made their way down. It may have been a long time ago but he couldn't have meant what he said he was angry and confused, he had felt the same way about her as she did him. She chose to disregard his words determined to explain her reason for leaving

"I panicked, I panicked and I ran but h..." as if on cue he stopped her one final time

"I don't care Charlie, what's done is done" he kept his gaze in line with hers as he spoke the words that he knew where pure lies, he kept his voice calm and his wall firmly standing between them as he thanked the ocean that was now crashing against the sand loudly dimming the sound of the surging pain that now ran through his body.

"I care...I need you to know" Charlie pleaded hoping that he would give her the chance to make him see that what they had was more than nothing

"That's not my problem, what you felt and wanted stopped being a **burden** onto me the moment you left" Brax knew his words were harsh but regardless of the constant pleading from his heart for him to stop he found the words leaving his mouth with no regards to what his heart was saying. His words were causing her pain this much he could see, but his own pain had long ago taken over and refused to fully register any emotion of Charlie's.

Silence fell upon them and Brax knew his words had hit her hard, finally satisfied that she no longer had any words for him, he motioned to turn around but his glare froze upon the object on her wrist. He had many a times wondered if she had kept it or if she had left it behind like she did him, and now he had received his answer. The same bracelet he had given her sat comfortably around her wrist as the words he had got engraved into the pendant glared him in the face. Although his anger towards her now stood above all other emotion, he felt the slightest feeling of relief wash over him. 'She hadn't forgotten him, if she had surely she would have got rid of the bracelet, this feeling was short lived as he watched her other hand place itself above the bracelet almost in fear of losing it. Looking back up at her his detached exterior had now returned. He could see that his words towards her where still cruelly playing on her mind. He watched the tears that he assumed he had caused run down her face but yet he refused to break down the wall he had long ago created. With all his energy he turned his back to her as he once again began increasing the space between them. He winced as he heard her try to silence her subtle crying, but he refused to allow himself look back; Walking away from her twice that day took more strength than he ever thought he had, he wasn't sure he would be able to do it a third time

...

Watching as his eyes fell upon the bracelet upon her wrist Charlie instinctively wrapped her other hand around it in angst of him demanding it back from her, it was the one thing that she used as a constant reminder of what they had, and she couldn't lose it. As his glare returned to hers she watched as his hard exterior returned at the immediate sight of her face. She longed to speak but his words had somehow stolen her voice. Had he really seen her as a burden? She watched helplessly as he turned from her once more distancing himself from her. She muffled her pain as her cries rose in volume and yet she kept her gaze upon his descending body till her eyes could no longer see him. Finally allowing herself feel the pain of his words she held tightly onto the bracelet around her wrist as she welcomed her continuous tears upon her face. The gentle breeze had now changed its mode as it slammed against her aggressively the ocean crashed against the sand and the light shimmer of the moon had now left her alone in the nights darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't Happy Chax but I really wanted to explore Brax's emotion towards Charlie leaving in the next few chapters. I Know this fic is about Chax but there will be a lot of emphasise on the Braxton boys and Both Charlie and Ruby as I feel the Buckton's leaving affected them as much as it did Chax<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 Part One

**Thank you guys so much for your constant reviews love to hear what you guys are thinking (JS thank you for the review, you guys are the readers so what you think is important and I know it wont always be good, but I encourage them as I feel they will only improve my writing and the story) the last chapter was focused on Brax and Charlie because I wanted to show what her leaving really did to him before I made progress with the story line. The next chapter has been broken down into two parts (it was way to long for one chapter) and they are still pretty long (This is after cutting loads of bits out) I was going to post last night but I was to tired to proof read it, I just got in now and got straight to it, so here it is this is part one and part two should be up straight after. hope you guys are still enjoying :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Five Part One<p>

Shutting the front door behind him, he entered his room and immediately froze as he allowed the events of what had occurred minutes ago play back in his mind. He could still hear her muffled cries as he walked away from her, he remembered her trying to justify her action but he couldn't help but stop her each time in fear of what she may say. Pushing his fist in the air only stopping it as it made contact with the wall behind him, Brax regained his composure as he slumped down against his bed burying his head within his hands. He had left the house trying to find some clarity but instead he returned more confused than ever. She left him but yet his words had hurt her, she left him but yet she wore the bracelet in which he had professed his love for her; finally thinking rationally Brax found no sense in the events that had occurred since he had laid eyes On Charlie that day, were her tears because of the guilt she felt for leaving him behind, or were they because being away from him had brought her has much pain as it had him? Groaning aggressively into the palm of his hands Brax began regretting the way he had reacted towards her. 'Why didn't I just let her explain' he thought to himself. Taking his head out of his hand he looked down to the envelope and the black velvet box that lay in the bin besides him, contemplating his next move for a few second Brax finally picked up the envelop as he attempted to straighten it up. He sighed as he looked upon the writing the same way he had done since he found it, his hand lingered over it as he pushed himself to open it and read what she had written but even after ten years and seeing her that day he still welcomed the unknown over the fear of her words. He opened up his draw as he placed the envelope and the velvet box back in the place they had resided in for ten years. Looking down at the letter Ross had left him he took it out of the draw as he pulled the letter out of the enveloped and read it for what felt like the millionth time.

_**Brax**_

_**Before reading this letter I need you to know one thing, the three of you (You, Heath and Casey) will always be family, me and Elise have grown to love you boys like our own and we only pray that what we are doing will not break you. **_

_**We have had to leave Summer Bay and to my regret that meant leaving the three of you behind, I don't want you to think we don't care because we do, more than you know but there is no other way out, if I had it my way I would stay and fight but it is out of my hands. **_

_**I have seen more strength in you than I ever thought possible for a person, and I thank you greatly for your presence in Charlie's life. Her not saying goodbye will hurt you, that much I know but never doubt how much you mean to her, or how much the three of you mean to all of us.**_

_**I may no longer have the right to ask anything of you but I need you to do one thing for me, I need you to stand above every obstacle and make something of yourself **_

'_**It's not whether you get knocked down, it's whether you get back up' I need you to get back up. If you haven't already looked into the second envelope I left you; do so now. This money isn't out of guilt and I know it will not make up for Charlie's absence or mine and Elise's but this is my way of saying I believe in you. Keep this money safe and when the time is right use it to start your dream and set up your business whatever it may be. Despite of any anger or upset you may be feeling, please do this for me**_

_**Please apologise to Heath and Casey for us and let them know we are not doing this out of selfishness but rather out of helplessness. **_

_**I hope that one day our paths will cross and maybe fate will be generous enough to allow me see the amazing men I am sure you guys will grow up to be, look after Heath and Casey but don't forget to let yourself live**_

_**I can only pray that one day you will understand the circumstances under which we left and fate will bring you back into Charlie's life **_

_**Ross**_

Reading Ross's words Brax had always felt like there was something bigger than him that he knew not of, what had he meant by 'if he had it his way he would fight' what was it that they were running away from? or were his words just to ease his guilt over leaving them. Although Brax doubted the truth behind Ross words he still found himself unable to disobey him. Has the letter had instructed Brax had kept the cheque Ross had left for him safe until five years ago when he used it to open up the restaurant, he had many a times thought of disposing of the cheque but each time an unknown force seemed to stop him. Looking up at the time Brax groaned in frustration, it was now 2:45 and any sign of sleep had yet to grace him with its presence, regardless of this he stripped down to his boxes as he lay down on the bed in hopes that his wondering mind would soon tire its self out and allow him escape if only for a few hours.

...

Charlie woke up to the sound of her alarm, only to have the events of the morning come flooding heavily back to her. Sighing in distress Charlie turned the alarm off as she made her way into the living room only to find Ruby at the table with toast and a coffee.

"Hy how you feeling?" Charlie took a seat opposite Ruby

"Am good thanks... and you?" Ruby looked up at Charlie with questioning eyes

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be" avoiding making any further eye contact with Ruby Charlie got up from the table as she made her way into the kitchen in need of her morning caffeine fix

Ruby got up from the table as she followed Charlie's tracks; standing silently at the Kitchen entrance Ruby monitored her mother as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"Ruby will you stop staring, I said I'm fine... I'm not the one who got rushed into hospital last night" Charlie refused to make contact with her daughters eyes, instead she stared into her cup hoping Ruby would not push the issue that she knew was on her mind

"You have to explain to them Charlie, once they hear w..."

"Ruby Please can we not talk about this right now"

Sighing heavily Ruby knew trying to pressure Charlie would not solve anything "Fine I have to get ready for school anyway" Charlie finally looked up at Ruby

"You're going to school?" Ruby seemed a little confused by her mother's words

"Well its Tuesday so yea schools on"

"I know that but shouldn't you be resting, Ruby you was in the hospital less than 12 hours ago" Charlie gave Ruby a worrying look but Ruby stood unfazed as she had seen the look so many times

"Charlie me sitting at home isn't going to do me any good and I only just started yesterday, I don't think taking days off already would be wise" Ruby placed her mug in the sink knowing Charlie would have more to say

"Ruby I am sure they will understand, I don't th..."

"Charlie I'll be fine just stop worrying" Ruby gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek as she proceeded out of the kitchen. Reaching the entrance once again Ruby turned around

"You know you will have to tell them why we left eventually; I think you need to give him more credit... they deserve for you to be honest with them" Ruby didn't wait for Charlie's response before she disappeared into her room leaving Charlie alone with her words.

Charlie sighed as she gazed in the direction Ruby had left in; only if she knew she had tried explaining but had been shut down time and time again. She wanted to be strong but Charlie doubted her strength would be able to withhold a repeat of what had transpired earlier that morning on the beach with Brax. Regardless of the amount of times she replayed his words in her head, the sting from them never ceased in power. She had tried to tell him, she so desperately wanted to explain but it seemed his feeling towards her were now only that of anger and bitterness. Picking herself up from the kitchen stool Charlie made her way into her room ready to get dressed for another day at work. 'Great' she thought to herself not only had she had to endure Brax's resentment towards her but now she had to spend her day working alongside Jack whom she was sure wasn't going to ease up on her anytime soon

...

Sighing heavily Charlie walked into the office that she and Jack were sharing, breathing a sigh of relief she slumped down into her seat glad that Jack was yet to get in; unfortunately Charlie had never had much luck as Jack instantly walked into the room. Looking up at him briefly Charlie chose not to send a vocal greeting figuring it would only go ignored. She turned her head back down towards her desk

"Morning" Charlie looked up slowly unsure of whether he had been talking to her or if another person had joined them in the office. Noticing Jack was looking at her she cleared her throat as she spoke

"Err morning" she looked at him with confusion, less than twenty four hours ago he chose not to acknowledge her unless he necessarily had to

Jack noticed the look on Charlie's face but chose not to comment on it. He couldn't deny that Charlie's arrival was going to stir up a lot from the past, but if there was one thing he knew it was that Martha would not have defended her if she didn't deserve it. Although Martha had continuously refused to tell him what Charlie's 'secret' was he could tell by the way Martha addressed the unspoken issue that it was not child's play but this only increased his curiosity

"There was an issue at the surf club this morning; we've been assigned to go down there. We should probably get going before Palmer calls in again" Jack opened up the door as he spoke looking over at Charlie

"Sure" Charlie stood up still shocked by his calm and civilised approach to her

...

"Martha told me about their whereabouts on their little girl's only weekends" Jack kept his gaze on the road but his voice still calm and almost welcoming

"Right" Charlie replied slowly unsure of what to say

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have had them lying about where they were going but well... once they get an idea into their heads its kinda hard to get a word in edge ways"

Jack nodded in agreement as a small but hardly noticeable grin crept up on his face

"Yh that's definitely Martha stubborn as" Charlie sent him a small smile at his words but she still couldn't shake her uneasiness, unable to shake the question from her mind Charlie began to speak

"She didn't tell you..." Charlie paused unsure of how to phrase the question without raising suspicion if it turned out she was wrong. As if he had been reading her mind he continued for her

"Why you left?" Jack glanced at her briefly before looking back at the road

Charlie simply nodded waiting in anticipation for his reply

"No she didn't" Jack noticed Charlie's face ease up as she let out a sigh of relief, this only added to his curiosity but at the same time it made him realise that whatever it was had to be far from a minor issue

...

Taking her seat next to April, Ruby sent a warm smile towards the entrance of the classroom as Casey and Xavier walked in.

"Hy" Walking over to her, Casey smiled lightly at her before giving her a worrying look

"You're here"

"Yh, where else would I be?"

"I don't know at the hospital maybe" Ruby smile widened as she sensed the worried tone

Shaking her head Ruby replied

"No it was just a scare I err... forgot to take my insulin when I got home so..." Ruby noticed the questioning look on his face

"I have diabetes" Casey looked a little taken aback but quickly regained focus

"Oh I – I didn't know... err" Stopping his blabbering lips Ruby spoke

"It's ok of course you didn't know"

"But you all good now yh?"

"Yh I'm fine thanks"

"Well I'm glad you're ok" Casey smiled at her as he made his way to his seat

"What was all that about?" April nudged Ruby as she waited for a reply

"I'll tell you later" Ruby whispered as the class began

...

"Assignments are due in three weeks no excuses" Ruby and April made their way out of the classroom glad that the School day was finally over

"Ruby" turning at the sound of her name she already knew who it was before her eyes settled on him

"Hy Casey"

"You guys walking home?" asked Casey

"Yh" replied Ruby

"Is it cool if we walk with you" Casey nodded to Xavier and Dex as he spoke

"Err I don't need permission" Dex walked past the two boys before placing a kiss on April's lips as she hit him gently on the chest

"Yh you can, I promise not to go fainting on you this time" Ruby and Casey smiled at each other as they all made their way out of Summer Bay High School

Leaving Ruby and Casey behind April, Dex and Xavier walked ahead

"How's Charlie doing?" Casey broke the awkward silence

"She fine, she's at work so at least she as something to keep her busy"

"You mean something to keep her mind of what happened yesterday" Casey spoke softly

"Yeah I guess"

At Ruby's response silence fell on them once again and once again Casey broke it

"So where does she work?"

"Yabbie Creek Police station" Ruby chuckled lightly as Casey's looked at her surprised and confused

"She's a cop"

"Wow... didn't see that coming" Ruby looked over at Casey with a raised eyebrow

"No I just mean she doesn't look- she seems- I just" Ruby couldn't help but laugh as Casey continued to stutter as he tried to formulate an understable sentence

"Case I know what you meant" Casey sent her a sheepish smile as they continued walking

"How about Elise and Ross, are they back as well?" Casey looked at Ruby with eager eyes hoping she would give him the answer he wanted, his eagerness quickly disappeared as he noticed the look on Ruby's face. She eyes seemed full of sorrow at the sound of their names; Casey noticed this and wondered why he knew her reply was going to be worse than a simple

"No"

...

Casey had been replaying Ruby's words since they were spoken, he hoped they would change and it would turn out he had heard wrong and what she had told him was a figment of his own crazy mind. He had many a times tried to tell both Heath and Brax what he had found out but each time he mentioned their names he was immediately shut down.

"They died over six months ago" Ruby's words continued to sting him hard. He had been so excited when they returned he could hardly contain his eagerness to see both Ross and Elise but now he had been told he would never get that change, he had no idea how to feel. Was he supposed to morn them regardless of having not set eyes on them since he was four or was he supposed to digest the information and simply move on? He wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Walking down the school hallway Casey turned at her request

"Casey" Ruby walked up behind him unsure of what to say. Since she had told him about Elise and Ross they had hardly spoken, Casey seemed to be going out of his way to avoid her

"Hy"

"Hy" replied Casey "I really have to get going I..."

"Xavier told me you have a free period" Ruby interrupted

"Err yh...I have to study so..." Casey turned to walk away but not before Ruby spoke

"I'm sorry" looking at her he wondered what she meant "I'm sorry you didn't get to see them before they..." Ruby stopped unable to finish "I know they really hoped they would see you guys again" Casey looked at her puzzled

"How do you know that?"

"They talked about you guys a few times... only when they though no one was around" answered Ruby

"They did?" asked Casey a little surprised by this

"Yh they did, it was obvious they thought highly of the three of you" Ruby hoped the truths in her words were helping him

Casey sent Ruby a warm smile thankful for her words, knowing they had thought of him like he had of them gave him comfort

"Have you really got plans or is it ok if I take you somewhere, I want to show you something" Asked Ruby

Casey looked at her questionably "haven't you got class?"

"No I have a free period too" Casey nodded in response

"So you'll come?" asked Ruby

"Yh sure" Casey replied as they both made their way out of the school

...

"The beach" Casey looked at Ruby with a raised eye brow unsure of what he was supposed to be looking at

Ruby laughed lightly

"Not the beach, the ocean"

Casey nodded slowly before speaking

"Ok so what's so special about it?"

Ruby walked towards the ocean letting the cool water run between her toes, Casey looked on still unsure of what they were doing there

"They're here" Ruby looked out into the ocean as she spoke

"Who's here?" asked Casey as he looked around for any familiar faces

Ruby looked over at him

"This is where we spread their ashes a few nights ago" Ruby smiled at him before she looked back towards the ocean

"They wanted to rest out there" Ruby nodded towards the ocean as she felt Casey's presence draw nearer to hers. Looking up at him she watched as he focused on the view ahead of him

"I know it's not the same as seeing them face to face, but I have been here to talk to them and it does help, I may not be able to see them but I know they're listening"

"It's better than nothing" Casey quickly added, Ruby smiled at his words, she could see taking him there was helping

Settling themselves down on the sand Ruby chose not to speak as Casey lost himself in the view of the ocean; finally looking over at her Casey spoke

"You said they used to talk about us" Ruby nodded in response

"What did they used to say?" Ruby smiled as she remembered the numerous times she had listened in on Ross and Elise's conversations about the boys without their knowledge. Ruby told Casey some of what she had heard

The surprised look on Casey's face at her words hadn't gone unnoticed by Ruby

"And they never knew you heard any of this" Casey said through his laughter

"Nope... I usually just stayed back and listened"

"They cared about you guys a lot... so does Charlie" Casey smiled at Ruby's words

"Thank you for this" Casey was grateful that she had shared this with him, although she was right it wasn't the same as seeing them face to face but at least this way they would never be far away from him

Dusting themselves off Casey and Ruby walked up the beach talking until the scene not too far from them caught their attention.

...

Now walking out of the surf club with Jack she had been praying not to run into Brax but he seemed like a better option when instead she came face to face with Heath. Stopping in front of Heath Jack took an awkward glance at Charlie before speaking

"Hy mate you good?" he received no reply as Heaths attention remained on Charlie

Noticing this Charlie reluctantly spoke up as she braced herself for another serving of harsh words

"Hi Heath" Charlie looked on waiting for an angry or spiteful reply but instead she received nothing, she watched as he looked on at her, his expression slowly resembling that of anger. She watched as he turned back, she didn't know which was worse, having Brax discredit what they had shared when they were younger or having him and Heath refuse to acknowledge her existence. She watched as he walked through the exit but as the words of her parents came to mind Charlie found her feet leading her towards him

"Where you going?" Jack called as he followed her direction

"Heath" Charlie called his name hoping he would stop but his pace remained the same still refusing to acknowledge her

"Heath will you just stop" Charlie had now picked up the pace in an attempt to catch up to him. Reaching him she gently grabbed hold of his arm only to have him yank it away from her aggressively. His reaction didn't phase her much she was just glad she had been able to get him to stop walking

"What do you want?" Heath's voice loud and laced with anger

"Heath calm down mate" Heath looked over at Jack before angrily addressing him

"I'm not your mate..." Heath began walking again, this time only Charlie followed, Jack stayed in ear shot but stood as he watched on

"If he had a choice he wouldn't be working with me... you can't blame him for this" Charlie spoke

"I'm not blaming him, the only one I'm blaming is you and your selfish parents"

"Don't" said Charlie

"Don't what, it's the truth and you know it, they acted like they cared but all they cared about was themselves"

"That's not true" Charlie's voice was low but firm, she was determined to not let his words sting but the talk of her parents was proving to be too much

"Yeah... where are they then? Why are they not here now? Too busy enjoying themselves God knows where" Heath watched as the look on Charlie's face changed

"Don't talk about them like that, you have no idea how much they wanted to stay here and be here for the three of you, you have no idea what they went through don't you dare talk about them like that" Charlie's voice was now laced with anger as she tried to compose her jittering body. She frowned as Heath scoffed in her direction and once again she felt deflated but before she could speak a voice interrupted her

"Heath" Charlie looked on to see both Casey and Ruby walking towards them. Only then had she noticed Brax stood not too far from them obviously listening to what was going on

"Charlie are you ok?" Ruby walked up to her mum knowing full well the effect Heaths words would have had one her, she turned to face Heath her face now full of anger but she chose not to speak out of fear of saying something she shouldn't

"Heath stop it please" Casey pleaded with him

"No I want to know... where are they? They get up and leave without a word and now they're too cowardly to even show their faces... classic"

"Heath you don't know what you're talking about just walk away" Casey hoped he would drop the issue before Heath really did some damage

"Oh and you do" Heath glared at Casey who chose not to respond

"Come on then, if you know so much tell me where they are?" Heath continued glaring at Casey angrily

"HEATH JUST STOP BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU REGRET" Casey turned to Brax looking for some sort of support but received nothing. Brax just stood peering at them in silence

"Why should I?" He turned to look at Charlie, watching as her tears ran down her face he continued "What's the matter...does the truth hurt" Both Heath and Brax couldn't have prepared themselves for the words that were about to be spoken

"THEY'RE DEAD" Ruby spat her words at him as she felt her own tears running down her face

As if only just noticing Ruby's presence Heath gawked at her with unbelieving eyes, it seemed he had finally run out of words to speak. He stared at both Charlie and Ruby blankly unsure if he had heard what Ruby had said correctly. Still standing back, Brax looked on wide eyed as Ruby's words hit the air, her words stung his eyes as he digested what she had just revealed, he could feel his poker face slowly slipping as his eyes instantly gazed over but still he chose to speak no words

"W...what?" the anger in Heaths voice and eyes were now long gone, instead he looked on at the two girls with pleading eyes as his voice came in a low whisper

"They're dead" this time Charlie had been the one to speak up

"What do you...? I don't under...how" Heath could feel his palms sweating as he replayed their words in his mind

"Car crash" Charlie chose to keep her reply short as she felt her voice break

"They're... dead" No one replied knowing Heath was stating the words rather than asking a question

Heath turned and watched along with Brax as Charlie walked away from them defeated, both wanting so bad to call her back and give her the chance to explain but neither making the move.

Ruby turned to face both Heath and Brax; she tried to steady her shaken voice

"She didn't deserve that... Mum and Dad didn't deserve that either" Ruby turned as she walked down the path her and Casey had taken

Casey looked at Heath with disapproving eyes "You just couldn't leave it alone could you" he then turned to Brax but chose not to say anything hoping the disappointment in his eyes would speak for themselves

"Ruby" Casey called after her hoping she would stop for him

Both Heath and Brax remained still as if gravity had came to a halt, Jack stood looking on a little taken aback by what he had just witnessed. Watching as Brax stared on at the path Charlie had just disappeared in he walked up to him before speaking

"I'll go and see if she's ok"

Looking at him Brax nodded thankfully that Jack knew what he wanted without him having to voice it

...

getting to the car Jack spotted Charlie in the passenger seat

"He didn't mean it, he would never have said those things if he knew" Jack took a quick glance at her hoping she would reply him, and thankfully she did

"I know" Charlie words was short but she knew Jack was right she only wished that was enough to stop the pain she was feeling

...

Walking into the house Casey spotted Heath sat on the couch with a beer in hand

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?"

Casey looked over in Brax's direction as he walked out of the kitchen

"How was school?" asked Brax

Ignoring his question Casey spoke of the situation that had occurred outside the surf club

"Do you know how long it took me to calm Ruby down" both Heath and Brax looked over at him

"Is she ok?"Asked Brax, he may have been angry at Charlie but he knew Ruby had no say in them leaving

"I don't know... I spent all this afternoon trying to convince her that **HE** didn't mean any of what he said" Heath who had now turned his attention back to the TV knew Casey was referring to him but chose to ignore the comment

Refusing to budge Casey continued

"Do you know how much your words hurt her... and Charlie? You couldn't even apologise after..." Casey went to proceeded but was stopped by the sound of Heaths voice

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW...? I DIDNT KNOW THEY WERE..." the anger was laced in Heaths words but his words came to an end as he found himself unable to say the word. Casey and Brax knew too well that the only person Heath was angry with in that moment was himself

"I can't believe you knew and you didn't say anything" Heath looked at Casey

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I tried to tell you more than once but you both kept shutting me down at the mention of their names... don't try and put this on me" Heath slumped down onto the couch as Brax glared at Casey. At the age of fourteen Brax couldn't believe how mature Casey was, he may have been the youngest but Brax knew he was the only one that regularly had the ability to keep it together regardless of the situation, in that moment he wished he could be more like him

After a moment of silence Heath spoke up

"They're de... gone and I just stood there and said all those things" Heath buried his head in his hands, cringing as his own words played back in his mind

"And you just stood there and did nothing to stop him" Casey looked at Brax "Do you really hate her that much that you want to see her suffer" Brax stared blankly at Casey, how could he even think that, how could he think he would ever purposely want to cause her any hurt

"Case" Heath tried to call for him to stop but Casey continued this time turning to face Heath

"I know that them leaving really hurt both of you... it hurt me too but have you even given her a chance to explain do you even know the reason for them leaving?" Heath and Brax looked on unable to speak

"No I thought not, you have no idea what may have happened and yet you're more than happy to judge" this time looking at Brax he spoke

"Mum and dad are long gone never once have they looked back, but she is here she is back and she is trying"

Walking away from the Heath and Brax as they stared on at him he spoke once more

"If you both keep pushing they will eventually stop trying" retiring into his room Casey sat on his bed hoping and praying his words had had an impact on his brothers.


	26. Chapter 25 Part Two

Haven spent most of the night tossing and turning Brax propped himself up on the bed, he hadn't been able to shake the events that had happened since Charlie and Ruby had returned, and then there were Casey's words. Brax couldn't explain why he did nothing to shut Heath up outside the surf club but it wasn't because he wanted her to suffer, the tears in her eyes nearly broke him but he didn't know how to discard of the wall he had firmly built. For the first time he let himself feel the pain of Ruby's words. 'How could they be dead' Brax realised he would never get to see their faces again, he would never have Elise go out of her way to make sure they were comfortable he would never have Ross give him words of wisdom when times got tough, no matter how much he longed for these things they were never to happen again. He knew Casey was right, both he and Heath had constantly shut her down regardless of the fact they still didn't know why they had left; he should have let her explain

Taking a deep breath Brax opened the drawer and removed the still unopened envelope, what if the answers he was looking for lay inside the contents of what she had written; what if all these years he already had the answers to his question and chose to blindly look away. Shutting his eyes firmly brax plucked up the courage as he slowly opened up the envelope. Taking the letter out he stopped briefly unsure if he was doing the right thing, deciding he had to put his wondering mind to rest he opened up the letter and began to read

_**Brax**_

_**By the time you read this letter I will most likely have already left the Bay and I am so so sorry, you have no idea how much it tears me apart to be without you. **_

_**Firstly I need you to know that this is all on me, Don't ever feel that mum and dad don't love you guys, leaving you is breaking their heart as it is mine, they are only doing this to protect me**_

_**I know me leaving like this will hurt you and for that I am sorry, but I need you to know how much I love you please don't ever doubt that, don't ever doubt how happy you have made me; I was broken before I met you but somehow you managed to fix me and I thank you for that**_

_**You won't understand why I have done this, but I can't stay here I wish there was another way I really do**_

_**I know this may be much to ask, and I have no right in asking but please don't forget me, I will never forget anything about you. I know my actions may make you doubt my words but I LOVE YOU with such immensity than I could never fully express it in words. You have made me happy in a way that I didn't think possible; I will forever be indebted to you**_

_**Please apologise to Heath and Casey for me and let them know how much I love them, I really hope you can all somehow forgive me for not being strong enough **_

_**I pray that one day I will get to see you again even if it's only for a second I will cherish it with my all**_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME**_

_**I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART**_

_**Charlie **_

Running his hands over her words his thumb lingered over the blotched words which he assumed had been caused by her tears. He had spent the last decade unsure of whether she had truly loved him or not and there it was before him, she herself had confessed her immense love for him. He clutched tightly to her letter as he reread her words over and over, his poker face had long ago disappeared leaving him exposed and vulnerable. How could she ever think he could forget her, regardless of his endless attempt the memories of her had always over powered his ego. Although her words had brought him comfort they had answered one question but raised numerous more, her words drove him to a state of confusion, worry and curiosity. 'What did she mean by they had left to protect her? What did she need protecting from that she couldn't have come to him? Brax's thoughts were now in over drive as he reread the letter trying and hoping he had missed a clue, he desperately tried to make sense of her words but to no avail. Burying is head deep within his hands, he remembered their encounter on the beach and how she had desperately tried to explain but each time he foolishly cut her off. Looking over at his phone he turned to see Ella's name flashing on the screen, sighing lightly he picked up

"Hy"

"Hy where have you been all day... been trying to get hold of you " said Ella

"Yh I'm sorry I was rushed off my feet at the restaurant today... how was your day" Brax desperately wanted to divert the conversation from himself

"It was ok I guess... can't say I didn't miss you though"

"Well I missed you too" in all honesty Brax had had too much on his mind to even think of her that day

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok... you had me worried" spoke Ella

"I'm fine there is nothing for you to worry about"

"You sure?" she asked uncertain

"Yh I'm sure"

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow?" Ella paused hoping he wouldn't disappoint her, she didn't know what it was but she knew he hadn't been himself as of late

"Yh sure... why don't you come by the restaurant after you finish work, we can have dinner together"

"Sounds great" Ella beamed "Bye"

"Bye" Dropping the phone down Brax returned his attention to the letter; after a few more minute he admitted defeat, there were no clues in her words as to what she had been running from. Placing the letter back in the envelope he placed it back within the drawer before slouching down onto the bed hoping his mind would rest up and alone him sleep. But he knew he needed her to try one more time; he needed to know why she had left

...

"Ruby wait up" Casey called after her as she made her way out of the school entrance

Looking over at him Ruby stopped allowing him to catch up with her, finally reaching her he smiled warmly at her

"Not seen you much today" Casey hoped Ruby wasn't avoiding him because of what had happened the day before. As if reading his mind Ruby spoke

"I wasn't avoiding you... me and April have a mock exam week after next so she's had us studying like crazy all day"

"Oh ok... where is she?" asked Casey

Ruby looked up at him sheepishly before replying "I kinda might have bribed Dex to take her off my hands... I swear she actually enjoys studying" Casey let out a little laugh at Ruby's words

"You haven't had to study with both her and Dex... trust me if they ever suggest it just make an excuse and run" Ruby laughed

"Thanks for the tip"

Noticing the slightly awkward air that had now joined them Ruby spoke

"I'm sorry for just blurting it out like that yesterday, its just..."

"No Ruby you have nothing to be sorry for, Heath shouldn't have said those things, and you had every right to be upset"

"Yh and so did he" said Ruby "How are Heath and Brax...you know after yesterday?" Ruby knew them finding out about Ross and Elise would have been hard

Casey shrugged "Heath I could tell was taking it hard, I think he's beating himself up a little about what he said but Brax" Casey noted Ruby's questioning eyes he didn't want her reading what he was saying wrong

"I don't mean he doesn't care it's just, It's like he feels he always as to be strong for all three of us"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby

"He's got so good at always wearing this mask especially in front of me and Heath it's like he's scared to let anyone see him feel any sort of emotion"

"Maybe that's just his way of dealing with things" said Ruby

"Yesterday when he found out about Ross and Elise I watched him and for a moment he looked crushed but then his cool exterior was back on just as fast as it had slipped"

Ruby nodded as she know understood what Casey was saying

"You know he's not to different from Charlie"

"How?" Casey looked over at her

"She hides and brushed things off, she pretends certain things don't get to her but whenever she thinks no one's looking I don't know... it's like she lets herself feel a little especially since mum and dad"

"I'm sorry" Ruby looked up at him unsure of what he was apologising for

"When you told me I didn't really think about how it would have affected you and Charlie"

Ruby sent him a warm smile "Its fine"

"Where you off to now?" asked Casey

"Err I was just going to go home try and study a little" answered Ruby

"Oh ok"

"Why?" Ruby looked over at him sensing he wanted to ask her something

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to mine, Brax might be home and I know he would really like to see you"

"Did he say that?"Asked Ruby unsure if going to Casey's was a good idea

"Not in so many words but I know he will... he missed you guys, we all did" Casey hoped she would say yes, maybe his brothers being around Ruby will be the first few steps into to mending what had been broken

Ruby pondered for a short while before replying

"Ok yh" being honest with herself Ruby was nervous, this would be the fourth time she would be seeing brax since returning to the Bay but it may well be the first time she was going to talk to him. He had been a big part of her childhood that much she remembered but that was ten years ago, she began fiddling with her fingers as they made their way towards Brax and Casey's place.

Walking through the front door Ruby scanned her unfamiliar environment as she stood unsure of what to do

"You can sit down you know" Casey smiled cheekily at her

"Yh of course" taking a seat she continued to look around "So it's just you and Brax that live here?" asked Ruby

"Yep, moved here when Brax opened up the restaurant; do you want something to drink? Asked Casey

As Ruby was about to respond she turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall

"Case is that you?"

"Yea" Casey sent Ruby a warm smile as he noticed her tense up

Finally reaching the living room Brax walked through

"Hy how w..." Stopping as he finally took note of the other presence in the living room

"Hi" Ruby looked over at him a little unsure of herself

"Hy" Standing for a few moments Brax studied the young girl before him. It amazed him how much she had grown but how little she had changed, just like all those years ago nearly everything about her resembled Charlie. Noticing his quiet state Ruby looked over at Casey hoping he would say something but thankfully Brax beat him to it

"How've you been?"

"Fine thanks" Ruby sent him a warm smile but still fiddled with her hands nervously, Brax laughed to himself as he noticed her fingers pulling against each other

"You nervous about something?" Ruby shock her head

"Err no why?"

Brax chuckled as he nodded towards her fiddling fingers

"It seems you picked up one of Charlie's habits, she does the exact same thing when she's nervous" Ruby instantly pulled her hands apart resting them on her lap, causing Brax to chuckle even more. Casey looked at Brax with a smile on his face, it was the first time since Charlie's return that he had mentioned her name without anger sketched all over his face.

Ruby sent Brax a sheepish smile "Yh sorry it's just..." Ruby paused unsure of how to phrase her words

"Its fine I know" Brax smiled at her warmly

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Heath and me... there is no excuse, and I'm sorry about Ross and Elise" Brax hoped his apology would be accepted

"It's fine really" Brax nodded at her words before turning to Casey

"Well aren't you a charmer, can't even offer her anything" Brax smirked over at Casey as he spoke

"Actually I did but you can in" replied Casey before turning to Ruby with a raised eyebrow

"Just water please" said Ruby

"I can't believe how big you are" said Brax as Casey gave Ruby her drink

"Wow smooth Brax" Casey shot Brax a smirk

"She knows what I mean" Brax looked at Ruby hoping she did in fact understand what he had meant.

Ruby laughed at the look on his face

"Yes I know what you mean"

...

Unknown to all three of them they had now been talking for over an hour before the rough weather caught their attention. The wind was now blowing aggressively through the Bay, and the sound of thunder rang through the air. Ruby jumped slightly before looking up at the time

"I should probably get going Charlie might be home and I don't want her worrying about me" Ruby motioned to stand to her feet before Brax spoke

"You're kidding right; you can't go out in that weather. Just give me a minute and I'll drop you off" as he finished speaking another bolt of thunder shot through the air as the back door blow open. Rushing towards it Brax quickly shut it putting the lock safely on

"Casey I told you always lock that door"

"Sorry I forgot but you guys can't be serious about going out in that" Casey looked out the window in horror

"Well how else is she going to get home? Asked Brax

Taking a look out the window Ruby sighed, it looked to dangerous being out there, she knew being out there in the storm would only worry Charlie more

"I could just give Charlie a call to let her know I'm ok" said Ruby as she looked over at Brax

"Are you sure?" asked Brax

"Yh, Charlie would freak if I was out in that"

Eventually locating her phone Ruby sighed in frustration

"No signal" she looked at both Brax and Casey unsure of what to do

Brax quickly dug for his phone hoping he would have some reception, looking down at the bars on his phone he handed it over to Ruby

"Here I have reception but you should call now not sure if it will last long in this weather"

"Thanks" Ruby took the phone from his hand as she dialled Charlie's number, unfortunately it went straight to voicemail, deciding her only option was to leave a message Ruby spoke

"Hy Charlie its Ruby, just letting you know I am fine, I'm at Casey's; gonna stay here and wait out the storm" realising her mother may still be on duty at the station Ruby continued "Please be careful... and stay inside, see you later"

Ruby hung up the phone as she passed it back to Brax who was looking at her questionable along with Casey

"It was voicemail" they both nodded in response

Looking down at his phone Brax frowned as he saw Bianca's name flashing on the screen

"Hello" Brax moved closer to the window hoping to get better reception "Bianca are you ok?"

"Brax I don't know where Heath is?" normally this wouldn't bother Brax but looking out of the window Brax feared what accident could meet his brother in this weather. He knew Heaths head had been all over the day since he found out about Ross and Elise

"Bianca I'm sure he is fine" Brax tried to calm her down as he heard her crying over the phone

"No brax he said he was on his way home and that was nearly an hour ago... and now his phone is going straight to voicemail, what if something as happened to him"

"Bianca had been known to be a bit dramatic during her pregnancy but even Brax couldn't deny the growing worry that had arisen within him

"Bianca calm down, keep trying to call him I will try and find him" Before Bianca could protest to Brax leaving the house he had already hung up, Casey's and Ruby's head spun up at Brax words

"Brax you can't be serious, you can't go out there" Casey exclaimed as he walked over to his brother

"I have to, Heath is out there somewhere and Bianca is in hysterics" Brax motioned past Casey as he picked up his car keys

"Brax what if something happens to you" Casey looked on at his brother wide eyed

"Nothing is gonna happen Case, I 'm just going to go find Heath and I will be straight back here" Brax picked up his coat before turning to face Casey

"I don't want you leaving this house ok...Case you hear me?" Casey reluctantly nodded

"And that goes for you too ok; I need you guys to stay here till I get back" Ruby nodded sending him a warm smile instantly receiving one back. She may not have voiced it but she too was worried for him

Opening the front door Brax stumbled back as the harsh wind rushed through the house

"Guys lock the door behind me" fighting his way through the strength of the wind Brax managed to get the door closed with the much needed help of Casey and Ruby

Watching as Brax battled towards the car, Casey prayed that no bad would fall upon either of his brothers he couldn't possibly deal with any more loss. Ruby stood beside Casey her thoughts in line with his. She had a vision of what her life would eventually be like in Summer Bay, although she wasn't sure as to what part the Braxton boys played in that vision, she knew their parts where significant to both her and Charlie's happy ever after

...

Cursing as she looked down at her phone that had now gone flat, Charlie looked around frantically before her eyes settled on her partner

"Jack have you got any signal on your phone, I really need to check on Ruby" digging his phone out of his pocket Jack handed it over to Charlie

"Yh, here you go"

"Thank you" Charlie walked to the back of the office as she tried to get away from all the noise, there had been a million and one call outs since the storm brewed that afternoon, leaving them rushed off their feet at the station. Charlie sighed as Ruby's phone went straight to voicemail, dialling the landline she grow worried as it rang yet no one picked.

deciding to check if she was with April Charlie dialled Bianca'snumber

"Charlie"

"Bianca is Ruby with April?" Charllie hoped her fried would say yes

"No, April is here with Dex but I haven't seen Ruby" Charlie rubbed the palm f her hand against her fore head

"Charlie is everything ok"

"No I cant get a hold of her and I don't think she is at home... Bianca I have to go"

Walking over to Jack, he could see the worried look in Charlie's face

"I have to go look for Ruby, her phones dead and she isn't picking the landline" Jack looked at Charlie wide eyed

"Charlie you can't go out in that by yourself, it's not safe"

"I have no choice" Charlie picked up a rain coat as she made her way for the entrance

"Charlie I'm sure she is fine" Jack knew the dangers of Charlie being out there with no one with her but he couldn't leave the station, they were running short as it was

"But you don't know that... I have to make sure she is ok" before Jack could say another word Charlie ran out of the station as she struggled towards her car

...

Brax had searched all the usual places Heath would have normally been but yet there was still no sign of his brother, unable to fight against the storm any longer Brax made his way towards the surf club and into his restaurant thankful to have shelter. Reaching for his phone he quickly answered, he took a deep breath of relief as Heath's name flashed on the screen

"Heath you ok?"

"Yh I'm fine just got home, Bianca said she called you"

"Yh she was worried sick, where the hell were you?"

"The car broke down, I tried to wait out the storm but it didn't seemed to be getting any better so I came on foot"

"Are you crazy what if something had happened?"

"I know I tried to call but my phone had no signal, where are you?" Bianca had told Heath that Brax had gone looking for him

"I'm at the restaurant, gonna wait it out"

"Sorry for dragging you out the house" said Heath

"Its fine" Brax paused as he heard a distant shout "Heath I'll talk to you later" dropping the phone he listened intensively as he heard the voice again

Walking over to the closed off balcony Brax gasped as he looked through the glass door only to see Charlie trying to fight the wind as she frantically searched her surroundings. Racing for the exit Brax darted into the wind towards Charlie

"Charlie what the hell are you doing out here" he pulled on her arm as he tried to direct her into the restaurant

"No Brax, Ruby I can't find her, s... she's not at home, April hasn't seen her...I have to find her"

"Charlie... CHARLIE calm down she's at my place with Casey" Brax used all his force as he pulled her towards the Surf club Closing the doors behind them

"She's where?"

"She's at mine, she came over with Casey after they finished school"

"Oh thank God... is she ok?" Charlie breathed a sigh of relief grateful to be finally out of the storm

"She's fine, she tried to call you" Brax walked up the steps, looking back at Charlie

"You coming?" She nodded as she followed him up into the restaurant

She stood awkwardly as she took in her surrounding, she smiled as she realised Brax had really made his dreams of owning his own business come true; she couldn't deny the beauty of the place. Looking up as Brax walked out of the kitchen she watched as he placed a cup on a table not too far from her

"Figured you would need to get something warm down ya" She smiled weakly as she walked towards the table

"Thanks" she picked up the cup unsure of what to do next

"You can take a seat you know, don't think this storm is relenting any time soon" Charlie nodded before setting herself down on the chair. She refrained from looking up at him instead choosing to focus on the cup in her hand.

"I'm sorry" She looked up at Brax surprised, in a matter of a day he had gone from running at the sight of her to standing before her and apologising

"What for?"

"For yesterday with Heath, the hospital... the beach" Brax looked over at her hoping he hadn't managed to push her away completely

"It fine, you're angry and so is Heath, I get it"

"Was" Charlie looked at Brax with a raised eyebrow hoping he would clear up what the was trying to say

"I was angry, I thought everything was going good and then you just left"

"I know but I..." As the thought occurred she looked at him hopefully "Did you not find my letter?"

"I did... I found it the day you left but..."

"You didn't read it did you?" Charlie looked on disappointed but now only realising why he had been so hostile towards her

Brax shook his head "No I didn't... till last night" the disappointment on Charlie's faced turned into that of hope

"You kept it?" she asked

"eaYh... but after reading it I'm more confused than I was before" Brax may have been hiding from her explanation before but this time he needed to know what had happened, he hoped she would explain to him

Charlie looked at his expectant face and knew what he wanted, answers; he wanted to know what had taken her away from him, she obliged as she began to speak

"The night of the beach party you were talking to someone that I used to know"

"Who?"

Charlie took a deep breath it was now or never

"Grant" Brax looked at her confused how did she know him? And what did that have to do with her leaving?

"We went to the same school before I moved to Summer Bay; we were together for a while" Brax looked surprised

"You and Grant?" Charlie nodded in response

"But I was only thirteen at the time so we hadn't taken the next step yet... I wasn't ready" Charlie could feel her heart racing against her chest but she knew she had to get these words out.

"We went to a party but I went to one of the rooms because I wasn't feeling too well, that's when Grant joined me" now looking into her coffee she closed her eyes at the recollection of that nights event

"I thought he was just checking to see if I was ok, but he wanted more... and I still wasn't ready" She couldn't see Brax face but she knew his glare was heavily laid on her

"He wouldn't stop, he just kept going, I begged and begged but he wouldn't stop" Charlie slowly looked up as her glare met Brax's, he was now sat on a stool with his hands placed firmly placed on his lap as if trying to steady himself

"W...what are you saying Charlie" Brax tried to swallow but the lump that had formed in his throat refused to budge

Unable to stop her teary eyes Charlie spoke in barely a whisper

"He raped me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think? <strong>__**(Brax finally knows what do you think his reaction is going to be?) R**__**eally want to know what you guys thought of the last two chapters, I did consider having Charlie blurt it out during an argument but I figured since Ruby blurted out about Ross and Elise it would be more tasteful if she was able to tell him a calm manner. I really hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters. Please R+R :)**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Guys first of all I want to say a big thank you to everyone that read the last chapters but most especially those of you who reviewed, I was so pleased by the feedback I got and I still find it hard to believe so many of you are enjoiyng this story so much... I am sorry for the wait for this chapter but I found myself struggling a little... I knew what I wanted to writer but it seemed a little harder getting it into writing but I finally got there (I think) really not happy about it been fiddling with it for days but if I dont post it now I might just end up deleting and starting again... So here it is (promise you wont have to wait so long for the next chapter)**

* * *

><p>"H...he what"<p>

"He raped me Brax"

"Grant Bledcoe?" he asked

She nodded grievously

"You...he" Brax was struggling with what she had revealed "I don't understand" Brax prayed she would crack a smile and it would all be a joke, looking at her grievous eyes he bowed his head , Praying to God to wake him up fast

She watched through her watery eyes as he bowed his head, his fist instantly clinching together as she spoke her words. She was unsure of what to say or do as she saw a tear hit harshly against his clenched fist, in all the time they had been together she had never seen a tear fall from his eyes. Looking back up at her he made no attempt to wipe the lone tear than lingered on his cheek. She watched as he began shaking his head aggressively, was he trying to deny the truth in her words or was he just simply in denial

"You left and he-because he" Brax desperately tried to steady himself as he felt his chest cling tightly against his lungs

"I did the only thing I could think of I panicked and I ran" Charlie looked on hoping to get a reply but his eyes remained burned in her as his voice refused to grace her with a sound. Unsure of what to do Charlie sat in silence staring at him hoping he would soon break it

"W...what-I...You" Brax looked on as he struggled to form his words, had he heard correctly or had he been so desperate for an explanation worthy of her leaving him that his mind had made it up. Brax exhaled heavily in an attempt to catch the air that was leaving his lungs rapidly. How could he not have known, how could he have laughed with him? how could he have introduced Grant to the people in his life when all along he had been the sole reason behind his unhappiness, silence fell once again as Brax lost himself in his thoughts

"Brax" Charlie could see he was in thought but she needed him to say something, she needed to know that he understood her reason for leaving

"He..." Brax clenched his eyes shut as it seemed impossible to speak his words; taking another deep breath he gave it another try

Why... why didn't you tell me Charlie" he tried to hide the trembling in his voice, he was now holding on to the little strength he had left

"I don't know, I wanted to...believe me I did; but you looked at me with such grace like I was perfect, I didn't want that to change"

Brax looked at her dumbfounded, did she think so little of him that she thought it would have changed the way he felt about her

"How could you say that, I Lo...?" Stopping his sentence he started afresh "There is nothing you could have told me that would have made any difference to how I felt about you...you didn't even give me a chance"

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't know how, I thought..." she stopped at the sound of his voice

"I let him in my house" although his voice started off in a whisper Brax now bore anger on his face as he thought back to Grant and the friendship they had shared "I introduced him to my friends... to my family. I took him as a friend and he...you" Feeling the walls closing in on him Brax stood up abruptly making his way for the stairs

"BRAX" he could hear her shouting his name but he needed to get away, his head was telling him he was being selfish but his emotions were in overdrive he needed some fresh air.

"BRAX" he heard her call him again this time her voice seemed closer but yet he was unable to stop his moving feet. Without thinking he unlocked the surf club doors as he entered the harsh storm, the storm seemed trivial compared to what he had just discovered. He hoped she would stay behind and allow him be alone with his overwhelmed emotions, but she refused as she stubbornly braced the storm with him

"BRAX PLEASE STOP" He wanted to, he really did but the thought of what Grant had done was proving to much for him to bare, he hadn't realised how close she was to him till she grabbed hold of his arm; it wasn't her strength that had brought him to a standstill but the feeling of her skin against his, before that day it had been ten years since he had felt her touch and yet both times it was so familiar almost like she had never left him

He turned to see the wind blowing aggressively through her hair as she struggled to keep her balance

"I LAUGHED WITH HIM" Anger weaved through his voice as he glared at her, he couldn't believe he shared such moments with the person that had brought pain into her life

Charlie shook her head "You didn't know Brax, you had no reason not to trust him"

Suddenly it clicked, their uneasiness around him, their refusal to leave the kids alone with him, their instant dislike towards him

"They knew didn't they? Bianca and the girls they knew what he did"

Charlie nodded refusing to break eye contact with him

"How could they let me bring him into our lives, why..."

"No Brax this isn't their fault, they made a promise to me and they stuck by it"

"WHY THEM AND NOT ME" Brax voice rose again in anger "I LET YOU IN, I OPENED UP AND YET YOU REFUSED TO BE HONEST WITH ME" Charlie winced as his anger matched the strength of the wind that surrounded them

"Did you have such little faith in me" Charlie looked at him as her tears began building up again, she knew what he had meant, she shook her head as she spoke

"I had all the faith in you"

"Then why didn't you tell me... why didn't you give me a chance to be there for you" Brax felt himself stagger as the wind brushed past the two of them with immensity

How could he have missed it, he knew something wasn't right with the way the girls treated Grant but instead he chose to dismiss it. He was pushed out of his thoughts as a bolt of thunder burst through the air causing Charlie to jump in fright. He watched as she looked at him with pleading eyes; knowing it was unlikely she would leave him out there by himself he once again took hold of her arm making his way through the wind and back into the surf club. Locking the doors behind them he kept his back turned to her as she spoke

"Because I had no faith in me" Brax turned to look at her confused by her words

"I was weak; I didn't have the strength to fight. I just wanted it to go away"

"So you just left me with a letter...I spent that whole day calling you, looking for you" Brax stood as he recalled the day she had left "I would have been there for you"

"I was scared" Charlie's tears still had not ceased

"Of what... Grant? I would have never let him hurt you"

Charlie shook her head

"it wasn't just him"

"Then what?" asked Brax

"You...I was scared you would look at me differently once you found out" Brax gawked at her in shock

"H-how could you ever think that, what happened **WASN'T** your fault" Charlie looked on knowing she had to tell him the rest of her story, she may as well finish what she had started

"It wasn't just about what he did... it's about w-what I did" She could see her words had captured his full attention as he stared at her bewildered

"What do you mean what you did?" The nervousness in his voice spoke volumes, Brax found himself tensing up unsure if he wanted to hear what she wanted to tell him; he questioned his composure and whether he would be able to survive any more unknown revelations

"I didn't tell anyone what had happened after Grant... After that night, I just wanted to erase it from my memory. But then three months later I found out that I was... pregnant" Brax's eyes widened as he gawked at Charlie in disbelief. Charlie stood silently as she watched his reaction, she watched as his chest began rising heavily almost as if he was finding it difficult to breath

"Pregnant" Brax repeated the word and Charlie nodded to confirm he had heard right she waited a few seconds before proceeding but as she opened her mouth to speak she watched as he staggered back in realisation, she knew there was no need for her words he had figured it out himself.

Unable to find any more strength Brax slowly lowered himself onto a seat beside him and yet his vision remained fixated upon her.

"Y...you had the baby didn't you" he wondered why he had asked her that question, there was no denying the truth behind his discovery, he had no doubt in his mind, yet he watched attentively as she nodded her head in confirmation but yet chose to speak no words. He cursed himself for storming out of the restaurant as the need for something strong overcame him, but he couldn't stand, the seat beneath him was the only thing holding him up. Their faces, their Smile, even with different coloured eyes they still resembled one another's, he remembered how amazed he was at how alike they looked but now that amazement had faded into a state of recognition

"She's not your sister" It was a statement rather than a question but yet she obliged with a response

"No she's not" her voice came in a whisper as if weary of how he was going to react

Charlie looked on unsure of the emotion that was now present on his face

"Ruby... she's your daughter" She knew he had already figured it out but yet again she replied him

"Yes... she is" he had now removed his gaze from her as he buried his head in his hands, she wanted to say something but nothing she thought of seemed suitable enough, she wanted to know what he was thinking

Brax thought back to the night he had seen her at the beach by herself, the sorrow he knew had been evident in her eyes the first day he had seen her at Summer Bay High, the unquestionable similarities between both her and Ruby; all the signs where in front of him and yet he had missed them. Lifting his head from his hands he locked eyes with her instantly

"How could you have lied for so long? All that time we spent together and yet you found it so easy to lie to me everyday"

"No Brax, it wasn't easy... believe me it was the hardest thing for me to do"

"Then why do it? Why let me put all my trust in you when you had none in me"

"That's not true"

"Isn't it?" he glared at her unable to believe her words

Charlie shook her head "No it isn't... Brax I didn't want you looking at me in disappointment. I Just abandoned her... I didn't want you thinking less of me"

"Charlie what are you talking about?"

She replied instantly

"Your parents" Brax glared at her unsure of what they had to do with this

"They left you without a thought and every time you spoke of them... especially your father I could hear the anger and disappointment in your voice... I didn't want you looking at me the same way you did them"

Brax shook his head aggressively

"Na what they did was totally different"

"How... how is it different?"

Brax's bewildered eyes glared at her; she actually believed that what his parents did was the same as what she had done

He spoke softly but firmly

"You didn't leave her... you just gave her two parents" looking at her attentively he continued

"I would never have thought less of you Charlie, I would have understood, I would have been there for you"

"I'm sorry, I know this may seem selfish of me but I couldn't risk it... I needed you to..."

Before Charlie could finish she was interrupted by the constant banging against the door. Standing up abruptly at the unexpected sound Brax cursed whoever it was that had now interrupted them, taking another quick glance at Charlie Brax quickly opened up the door not wanting to keep whoever it was out in the storm but to his surprise as he opened the doors the storm had died down although the wind still swayed heavily through the air.

"Brax" he looked down at her as if only just registering her presence

"Ella" unsure why Brax felt a little uneasy

"I have been worried sick about you" She placed her hands against his chest "You weren't picking your calls, and I called the house but Casey said you left a while ago... I thought something bad had happened"

"Sorry I must have left it upstairs" Looking at him in confusion Ella walked past him and into the surf club only to stop at the sight that stood staring at her and Brax

"Hi" Charlie stood awkwardly at the woman that now stood peering at her with a face full of confusion

"Err Hi" Ella glared at her unsure of who the unfamiliar face was

Turing around Brax glanced between the two women as he watched them glaring awkwardly at one another

"Err Ella this is Charlie" not sure what to introduce her as he spoke the only thing that came to mind "She works with Jack" he glanced at Charlie as he noticed her shift uncomfortably before returning his attention back to Ella

"And Charlie this is Ella... my girlfriend" once again he glanced at Charlie but she gave nothing away, instead she stood with the same awkward smile plastered across her face

"Nice to meet you Ella" Ella nodded in response sending her a warm smile; taking note of Charlie's wet attire Ella spoke

"You must be freezing" As if only registering her wet state Charlie brushed the wet hair out of her face before she spoke

"I best get going" She pulled at the sleeves of her now drenched coat

Glancing at Brax then back at Charlie Ella spoke "Are you sure? the rains died down but it's still a bit windy out there... it might be best to stay for a while longer"

"I'll be fine... but thanks" Charlie smiled over at her before making her way to the door

She stood in front of Brax "Err could you please bring Ruby home, I would pick her up but I don't know where you live"

Brax didn't want her to go, he wanted her to say what she was about to before they were interrupted but he knew the conversation couldn't continue with Ella there

"Yh sure" he wanted to say more but Ella's eyes that laid on the both of them made it impossible

"Thank you for today... for giving me the chance to explain" she whispered her words so only he could hear before she walked out the door leaving him standing there with all his thoughts

Glaring after her Brax quickly remembered he was not alone as he heard her feet shuffle against the ground; quickly composing himself he shut the doors as he walked a little closer to her

"Did I interrupt something?" Asked Ella as she too had noticed the awkward air between both Charlie and Brax

"No... We were just catching up" Brax closed his eyes as he realised he had just given her reason to question him

"You two knew each other before?" She looked at him expectantly

"A long time ago... yeah" needing to stop her from asking anymore questions Brax leaned in as he placed a kiss on her lips

"Sorry for not picking my phone" he wrapped his arms around her waist

"It's fine as long as you're alright" She smiled as she leaned in forcing him into another kiss

"We should probably get you out of these wet cloths" Ella pulled back from him slightly

"Just give me a second I just have to grab a few things from the restaurant and then we can head off" Ella nodded as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. She watched attentively as he climbed the stairs but only one thing was on her mind "Who was Charlie?"

...

Reaching the top of the stairs Brax came to a standstill in the middle of the restaurant, unable to keep up with the pretence he had presented to Ella he let himself briefly feel the pain behind her words, he had spent so long trying to hate her, he had brushed her off harshly, he had turned his back even at the sound of her tears and now here he stood alone as the guilt of his actions came plunging down on him. He felt his fist once again clinch together as he pictured Grants face, he recalled all the times he had sat and laughed with him; as his anger began rising he was thankfully distracted by the sound of Ella voice

"Brax have you not found them yet?" taking a deep breath Brax tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind as he made his way to the Bar. Picking up his phone and keys he made his way back down the stairs

"Sorry... took a while to find my keys"

Ella stood as she watched him lock up, there was no denying that there was something not quite right with him but she knew from past experience he was unlikely to share whatever it was but like always she still asked

"Brax" he turned to face her

"Are you ok... you seem a little on edge"

"I'm fine... just tired, it's been a long day" he smiled over at her hoping his words were convincing enough

Not wanting to push the subject Ella easily gave in

"Ok"

Walking quickly towards his car Brax sighed in relief as he noticed Ella's car, he would have a few minutes alone to himself before they got to the house

"I'll be right behind you" he looked at Ella as she spoke leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips

"Yh" he gladly entered his car alone and once again his thoughts returned as he tried to suppress the uncontrollable regret and anger that had began boiling in him

...

"Thank God your back... Where's Heath?" Casey flew to the door as Brax walked through it

"Casey calm down...He's at home with Bianca" Casey let out a sigh of relief finally finding he was able to breathe properly; he hadn't yet noticed the other presence till she spoke

"Hy Case" She sent him her usual smile

He glanced at the entrance of the door "Ella... hy" noticing she was no longer looking at him Casey became aware of Ruby who stood beside him, he looked over at his brother as he peered competently at Ruby, her voice seemed to bring him out of his trance

"I'm glad you're ok" Ruby smiled warmly at him a gesture which he returned but yet he remained silent

"Ella this is Ruby...Ruby Ella" said Casey

"Hi Ruby" Ella studied the young girl unsure of why she looked so familiar

"Hi" replied Ruby

Looking at Brax Casey wondered what had come over his brother "Err Brax I think Ruby as to get going" registering Casey's voice Brax turned to him

"Err yh sure... err Charlie asked for me to take you home" Ruby and Casey looked at one another as Ella listened on, it had now clicked she resembled the woman she had seen not long ago at the surf club

"You spoke to Charlie" asked Casey wearily

"Yh... we had to wait the storm out at the surf club" Casey and Ruby both knew there was more that Brax wasn't saying but still they chose to accept his vague reply, Casey hoped Brax hadn't pushed her away more than Heath already had

"Is she ok?" Asked Ruby

"Yh she's fine... I should probably get you home" turning to face Ella Brax spoke

"I promise I won't be long... ok?" She nodded in reply

"I need to get out of these cloths anyway" she made her way past him giving Ruby one final smile as she made her way into his room

"You ready" Brax looked over at Ruby

"Yh"

Turning to face Casey she smiled "Thank you for today... see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yh see you tomorrow" Casey watched as Brax and Ruby made their way out the front door

...

The only words spoken was that of Ruby's when she had directed him to where the house was, they now sat silently Ruby wanting to speak but not knowing if her chosen topic would be welcome. Deciding to take the plunge Ruby spoke

"You spoke to Charlie?" she wanted to know what was said, had she told him? She knew by the way he was acting something had happened

"Yh we spoke"

"She's sorry for what she did you know" to Ruby's surprise Brax answered instantly with a knowing voice

"I know... she had her reasons" Ruby needn't be told, she was sure Charlie must have told him there was no other explanation to his calm and understanding state

"Do... do you know her reason?" Ruby wanted to be careful with the words she spoke in case she was wrong and he knew nothing

Brax slowly nodded as he kept his eyes fixed upon the road

"She told me" he refrained from looking over at Ruby, finding out the girl he had known to be her sister was indeed her daughter was a lot for him to bear, the site of Ruby would only keep reminding him of Charlie

"Everything" Ruby looked at him attentively

Brax nodded in response his gaze still fixed on the road, stopping at the street she had directed him to he sighed in relief as she spoke

"That's me right there" She pointed to the house ahead of them as he stopped in front of it

"Thank you" Ruby opened the door

Reluctantly Brax looked over at her and sent her a warm smile

"It's fine"

Sending him one final smile, he watched as she walked up to the house and before he could move off Charlie came to the front door as she embraced Ruby tightly.

Looking up from their embrace Charlie looked on at Brax as he sat in the car watching them, giving him a warm smile she prayed he would return the gesture, she watched as he attempted to smile but the pain on his face made it almost impossible, he nodded in acknowledgment as he drove off down the road. Sighing lightly she looked back down at Ruby as she cupped her face in her hands

"You had me so worried today"

"I'm sorry I did try and call"

"I know Brax said" Charlie walked her into the house shutting the door behind them

"So you told him?" Ruby never was one to beat around the bush; Charlie looked at her daughter and smiled lightly

"Yes Ruby I told him"

"And about me?"

"Yes he knows about you too"

"Is he alright?" Ruby had been unable to read Brax's expressions or body language

"I don't know Rubes... we'll just have to wait and see"

...

Brax groaned as he walked into the house only to find Casey sat on the couch, he knew too well he was about to be bombarded with questions

"Case you should be in bed" he walked past him attempting to go into his room

"Brax did you..." Knowing what Casey was about to ask, Brax gave him a response

"Casey no... I didn't have a go at her ok... we just talked. Now I'm tired and really would like to get out of these cloths"

"You just talked" asked Casey unsure if he believed his brother or not

Brax faced him

"Yes Casey we just talked ok" Brax gave him a reassuring smile before walking into his room only just remembering Ella was over.

Taking a quick shower he dried himself getting in besides Ella in nothing but his boxers, she instant moved closer to him as she laid her head against his chest

"We didn't get to have dinner together today" she placed her hand on his chest "How about tomorrow?" she looked up at him

He smiled at her as he nodded

"Yh sure"

...

Ella had fallen asleep about an hour ago and yet he lay next to her with thoughts of another woman on his mind, he wanted to talk to her to be next to her, he wanted to comfort her the way she should have let him ten years ago. He lay there feeling upset, angry and betrayed but yet all these emotions still proved weak compared to how he felt about her. Looking down at Ella he sighed heavily as a cloud of guilt overcame him, she had been nothing but good to him and yet he lay beside her with thoughts of another

...

She lay staring at the ceiling hoping sleep would soon show its face, but the thoughts of what had happened that day kept her wide awake. The picture of the tear that lingered on his cheek refused to leave her mind, along with that of Ella's hands as they rested against his chest. A lot had transpired that night and it had taken it's toll her. She had felt emotions of sorrow but the regret for the love she had thrown away was the one that now lay heavily upon her

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I hope that was ok for you guys... I know it would have been nice to see Brax comfort Charlie but I think initially he would be shocked and a little unsure of how to react to the news... I know there was a fair bit of Ella near the end of this chapter but I wanted to start developing her character bit by bit. Let me know what you guys thought the good and the bad they are all appreciated :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews, I apologies that I wasn't able to keep my promise to update more regularly but my mum as been in hospital so between work, going to see my mum and looking after my siblings its be impossible to find any time alone to actually put pen to paper, I literally just wrote this chapter and I usually take my time but I don't have much alone time on my hands right now so I apologies in advance if its a bit sketchy and for any errors but I felt bad about not having updated in over a week so really wanted to get this to you guys. As soon as everything settles down on my end I will be back on the ball. P.S. For those of you who's fics I usually review that is the next thing on my list of things to do :)**

* * *

><p>"Charlie I'm off" Ruby called as she walked into the kitchen<p>

"Do you want a lift?" She looked on at Charlie as she walked out of her room groggily

"No offence Charlie but you look a mess"

"Wow thanks" Charlie feigned an offended expression "I didn't get much sleep last night" she walked into the kitchen as she poured herself some coffee

"As this got anything to do with your talk with Brax yesterday" Charlie laughed lightly as she faced Ruby

"You always get straight to the point don't you" Ruby struggled as she sent Charlie a cheeky smile

"Get going you don't want to be late" Charlie's avoidance of Ruby's question had not gone unnoticed

"You didn't answer the question"

"Ruby I just had a restless night ok... now go, I'll see you later" She placed a kiss on Ruby's temple as she walked towards her room

"We're gonna finish this conversation later" Ruby shouted after her

Charlie groaned as she entered her room knowing how stubborn Ruby could be "I have no doubt we will"

...

Walking into the restaurant Brax walked straight into his office placing himself down in front of his desk; he hadn't been able to rid himself of Charlie's revelation regardless of how hard he tried and the more he thought of it the more his blood boiled. Looking up he noticed the varies pictures scattered against the wall before him, the memories of those many moments had always made him laugh but as his eyes fell on a few in particular he felt the control he had been holding onto slip away from him at a rapid pace. He flung himself towards the wall as he separated the pictures from the rest. He looked at the picture of himself, Jack, Heath and Grant as they each held onto their surf boards. Feeling his anger take over he began tearing at all the pictures that held any memory of him; needing to unleash his growing anger his fist flung forwards smashing the frame that hung before him.

He began registering the voice that was calling out his name but yet his gaze remained upon the face of the person he now harboured great hatred for

...

Walking up the stairs Heath called out his name

"Brax" looking around he couldn't find his brother anywhere

Making his way towards his office he called out once more

"Brax you there" at the sound of the loud noise and his brothers groan he flew towards the office in a panic

"Brax" stopping as he opened the door he looked on at Brax and immediately noticed his blood stained fist and the shattered frame

"Brax what the hell" Heath walked into the restaurant only to return with a wet towel, he worriedly handed Brax the towel aware that his brother had yet to pick his gaze up from the ground beneath them. Looking down Heath noticed the torn up pictures, picking up various pieces of it he looked back up at Brax

"Brax what's going on?" yet Brax's gaze remained on the floor; he was well aware of the tears that had formed in his eyes but he didn't want heath seeing them. Making sure he had fully composed himself he turned, still not making any eye contact with Heath

"Brax what's happened" Brax had always been able to keep his cool; Heath knew whatever had tipped him over the edge had to be far from a minor issue

Not receiving a response from Brax he looked down at the pieces of torn up photo's in his hand, finally realising what pictures they were Heath looked back at Brax only to see him pull a bottle of scotch out of the draw

"Brax it fucking 11 o'clock in the morning" Heath grabbed the bottle as he grew more concerned

"And" Brax finally looked up at him only to notice the piecing of scattered pictures in his hands

"Get those out of here" Heath stared as his brothers cold exterior before looking back down at the torn pictures in confusion, he couldn't understand what it was about them that could be making Brax react the way he was

"Brax"

"Just get rid of them"

"Why... these are pictures of me, you, Jack and Grant"

"Dont-dont say his name"

Heath was now at a loss, who was Brax talking about

"Who's name"

"It's all his fault" Brax got up from his seat as he made his way into the restaurnat and over to the bar pulling out another bottle of scotch

Heath instantly followed his trail sighing heavily as Brax poured himself a glass downing the scotch straight

"Brax what the hell are you talking about... what's whose fault?" Heath was now growing impatient he needed to know what his brother was rambling on about. Brax remained quiet as he poured himself another glass, Heath sighed taking a seat he knew not to push his brother but there was no way he was leaving him in such a state

"Don't make things any harder for her"

"Who?" asked Heath

"Charlie"

...

About to leave the house for her shift Charlie walked over to her bedside table as her phone began ringing, seeing Bianca's name flashing on the screen she picked up

"Hy you" Charlie's face instantly filled with concern as she heard her friend groan painfully into the phone

"Bianca are you ok? Bianca"

"Charlie... please I urgghhh" she groaned down the phone painfully

"Bianca you're scaring me what's wrong?" Charlie had already picked up her keys and was frantically making her way towards the door

"I'm at home...my water broke a... and Heath... isn't picking...his stupid PHONE" She screamed down the phone

"Oh my God" Charlie slammed the front door behind her

"Bianca stay calm I'm on my way"

"Just hurry please" Charlie hung up making her way to Bianca's as quickly as possible

...

Racing into the house Charlie ran over to Bianca who was now on the floor on all fours

"Bianca are you ok" looking up at her in frustration Bianca relied harshly

"WHAT DO YOU THINK"

"I'm sorry stupid question"

"No I'm sorry... I need Heath, he as to be here, this is his stupid fault" Bianca let out another cry as another contraction hit

"Ok Bianca I have to get you to the hospital ok... we can try calling Heath on the way" Charlie tried to get her friend off the ground only to be pulled back down

"No Charlie I won't make it to the hospital, this baby is ready to come now"

Charlie peered at Bianca in shock and fright

"WHAT...No Bianca err... oh God" Charlie was way out of her league she pleaded for Heath to walk through the doors and save her from this situation

"Charlie please..." Bianca pleaded through her tears

Cursing under her breath Charlie knew what was about to happen, thinking back to when she went into labour with Ruby Charlie spoke

"Ok... Bianca can you just take deep breaths, I'll be right back"

Bianca latched onto her friend's hand "Please don't leave"

"Bianca I not leaving, I just wanna get some towels ok" she nodded letting go of her hand

Walking into the bathroom Charlie took a deep breath unsure of what she was doing, quickly grabbing the towels and some warm water she returned to Bianca who was now sat with her legs spread apart in front of her. As she tried to override another contraction Charlie quickly took her hand

"That's it Bianca deep breaths" Quickly grabbing her phone out she sent Ruby a text

*Bianca in labour at her place, tell Casey he needs to get Heath here NOW*

Dropping her phone she dabbed the wet towel on Bianca's face as she tried to calm her down

"That's it deep breaths" Bianca panted as she tried to follow Charlie instruction

*5 minutes later*

"Oh I AM GOING TO KILL HEATH" Bianca screamed in pain "Charlie I think I need to push"

"Oh..." Charlie took a deep breath as she braced herself for what she was about to do 'oh God please help me' Charlie thought to herself as she crouched down in front of Bianca who had already started pushing

"That's good Bianca... you're doing really good" Charlie had no Idea what was happening but she remembered the nursing saying the same things to her when she was in labour with Ruby

As Bianca gave another push Charlie squealed

"What's wrong" Bianca asked frantically

"Nothing I can see the head you're doing really good Bianca... you're nearly there" As Bianca started pushing again at the upcoming contraction Heath burst through the door

"Oh my good Bianca" as he fell down beside her Bianca instantly latched onto his hand

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Bianca burst into tears

"I'm sorry I was helping Brax out at the restaurant, I left my phone in the office" he felt Bianca's grip on his hand tighten as she pushed again

"I can't do it anymore" Bianca cried

"Bianca you are nearly there... just take deep breaths like you have been doing ok" He had been so worried about Bianca he had failed to register Charlie's presence; looking over at her he thanked God that she had been there before he arrived

"Do you know what you're doing" Heath asked her wearily

"Honestly no... But it was too late to get her to the hospital"

Heath looked at her worried "Are you sure this is a good idea, shouldn't we try and get someone more professional... have you at least called the hospital" he didn't want to be rude but he didn't want anything happening to the baby or Bianca

"OF COURSE WE HAVE CALLED...would you like to deliver this baby then you idiot" Heath looked over at Bianca mortified by the idea

"Right well shut up and let her get on with it... I think I'm gonna push" Bianca screamed as she gave another push

"That's it Bianca keep going, you're almost there" in less than a few seconds the cry of a new born filled the room as Bianca slumped her head back glad it was all over

As she wrapped the baby in a towel Charlie sighed in relief as the paramedics walked through the opened door, passing them the baby she watched as they cut the umbilical cord and handed Bianca her new baby

"It's a girl" the paramedic smiled over at Bianca

Charlie watched as Heath looked down in awe, she smiled as Bianca and Heath engrossed themselves in the new arrival

Looking down she noticed her phone flashing, picking it up she walked out the front door

"Hello"

"Charlie where are you?" Jacks voice came from the end of the line

"Bianca gave birth" said Charlie

"What?" replied Jack

"Bianca gave birth at home... and I delivered it" Charlie smiled to herself

"You what... is she ok and the baby"

"Yea they're fine"

"What about Heath?" asked Jack

"Yeah he's with her now; I'll be at the station soon, I have to go"

"Ok "the line went dead as Bianca was wheeled out of the house with her daughter in hand and Heath following closely behind

"Thank you so much Charlie" Bianca smiled up at her

"Hy it's nothing... this just means you owe me big" Charlie laughed

"Definitely" Bianca gave her hand a squeeze as the paramedic continued wheeling her to the back of the ambulance, Heath lingered behind

He looked at Charlie as she too stood looking at him awkwardly

"Thank you for what you did back there" said Heath

Charlie smiled at him

"It's nothing... I'm just glad they're both ok. I best get going..." Charlie turned away but stopped as he spoke again

"I'm sorry" She knew what he meant she turned back and gave him a small smile

"It's ok Heath... you was just angry, I get it"

"No it was no excuse; I didn't mean any of it"

"I know" looking back at the paramedics Charlie spoke again "You best get to Bianca don't want to give her any more reasons to throw a tantrum" Heath chuckled lightly at her words

"Yh" he walked past her and into the ambulance, sighing lightly Charlie walked over to her car making her way to the station.

...

"Wow" Jack looked at Charlie's flustered state as she walked into their shared office

Too tired to respond to his comment Charlie slumped down into her seat

"I need a gin and tonic" Jack chuckled at her words

I wish I could help you with that but there was a fight at mangrove river this morning and we have the pleasure of questioning one of the guys... he's at the hospital"

Charlie groaned heavily "This day just keeps getting better" Dragging herself out of her chair she followed Jack who was chuckling under his breath

"Glad you find it very amusing"

"Well rather you than me"

...

The questioning had been useless as the guy refused to give Charlie and Jack any useful information

"Well if you think of anything else please contact us" Jack and Charlie walked out of the room

"Well that was a waste of time" Charlie sighed as they made their way down the corridor only to be met by Brax and Riley

"Uncle Jack"

"Hy Riley" Jack ruffled the little boys hair

"We gonna see's the new baby" Riley beamed

"Aw that's cool mate" Jack looked up at Brax whose eyes were fixed on Charlie, he turned to Charlie to see she was also glaring at Brax

"Is this your police friend?" Riley looked at Charlie

"Err yh she is... she's your mum's friend too" Jack smiled at the young boy

"Hi Riley I'm Charlie" Charlie pried her eyes away from Brax as she waved lightly at the young boy

"She prettier than your other police friends" Jack laughed at his words and Brax had yet to remove his gaze away from her

"Thank you Riley, you're really cute too, way cuter than your dad" Charlie smiled down at the boy, she had seen him plenty in pictures but they did no justice in showing just how much he resembled Heath

"You knows dad?"

"Yea I do"

Clearing his throat Jack finally managed to catch Brax's attention

"Hy err... what are you guys doing here?" Brax returned his attention to Charlie

"We had to come question someone" replied Charlie

"Oh right... err Heath told me about you and Bianca"

Charlie nodded "yh don't think it's something I'm gonna be doing again" she smiled at him warmly as her eyes fell on the cuts on the back of his hand

"Are you ok?" Charlie nodded towards his hand causing Jack to look at them

"Ohhh that looks painful...what happened?" asked Jack

"Err... just a little incident at the restaurant this morning it's not as painful as it looks" Brax brushed it off eager to change the subject as he noticed the doubt on Charlie's face

"Why don't you guys come say hi? I'm sure Bianca would like to see you" said Brax

Err... I'm not sure we have time" replied Charlie

"No we should... we're only going back to do paper work" interrupted Jack

Charlie nodded as she looked up at Brax

"Uncle Brax come on... I wants to see's the baby now"

...

Standing behind Brax they stood as he knocked on the door

"Come in"

Brax walked in as Riley ran over to Heath

"Where the baby daddy?" Heath laughed at his son's enthusiasm lifting him up he stood over the cot that his daughter lay in

"She so tiny" Riley Laughed

"Yh she is but one day she's gonna grow big like you" Placing his son back on the ground Heath looked over at the three figures that stood by the door

"Congrats guys" Brax walked forward as he gave Heath a hug and placing a kiss on Bianca's cheek before making his way over to his little niece

"She truly is beautiful"

"Yh I know, she obviously took after me" said Bianca

Brax chuckled "Na I see more Braxton than Scott"

"Congratulations guys" Jack walked further into the room unsure if he should approach Heath

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about the other day" he and Heath embraced in a manly hug

"It's cool" Placing a kiss on Bianca's cheek he too made his way over to the new arrival

"Na I don't see it Brax, this little one is defiantly a Scott she is way too beautiful"

"Told you" Bianca smiled cheekily at Heath before looking back at the door

"Did you come to see me or are you planning to keep standing at that doorway" Bianca smiled over at her friend as she put her hands out stretched. Walking forward Charlie took her hand giving it a squeeze

"I'm really happy for you B"

"Thank you for everything you did today" Charlie smiled at her warmly before looking at the new born that now sat comfortably in Brax's arms

"Do you want to hold her" She along with Jack and Brax looked at Heath surprised as he spoke

"Are you sure?" she hadn't expected his calm approach towards her to have lasted so long, Brax may now know why she had left but Heath was still in the dark

"Yh" Heath nodded

"Yh I would love to" Charlie watched as Brax walked over to her placing the baby in her arms

"She's so beautiful... she looks just like you Bianca" Bianca looked at Heath as she bore a cheeky grin

"Well she as to say that... she doesn't want to hurt your feelings" Brax, Jack and Bianca laughed at his words but Charlie seemed engrossed by the little girl that lay in her arms

"Have you given her a name yet?"

"Bianca smiled at Heath before replying

"Yh we have actually" Bianca smiled at Charlie

"So are you going to tell us or do you want us to guess" asked Brax

Before Bianca could speak there was another knock on the door

"Come in"

Ella walked in bearing an excited grin

"Hy guy's congratulations" Bianca glanced quickly at Charlie before replying

"Thanks Ella"

"Brax told me what happened; figured I should come by and see the new arrival" Ella looked over to see Charlie holding the little girl

"Hi" Charlie looked over at her bearing a smile

"Hi, Charlie right" Ella sent her a warm smile as she walked up to get a closer look at the little girl

"Aww she is so beautiful"

"You can hold her" Charlie looked at Ella

"Thanks" Ella held her hand out as Charlie placed the baby in her arms, looking down at the little girl Ella smiled

"She is the cutest thing"

"I know right" said Heath

"Have you two met?" asked Bianca a little confused as to how Ella knew Charlie's name

"Yh she was at the surf club with Brax yesterday." Jack and Heath turned to Brax questionably as did Bianca to Charlie

Charlie gave Bianca a look that she knew too well, it wasn't something she wanted to explain in front of an audience, giving her a nod Bianca returned her attention to Ella

"And I see you know her as well?" asked Ella

"Yeah, we've been friends since school" replied Bianca

"Oh right Brax never mentioned that"

Placing the baby in Bianca's arms Ella walked over to Brax placing a kiss on his lips

"Hy babe, Hy Jack"

"Hy" Brax sent her a smile

"We should probably get going now..." Jack looked over at Charlie who nodded thankfully at him

"Yeah" Charlie turned to Bianca "I'll see you later" she turned to Heath giving him a smile that he easily returned

"Bye Charlie" Riley waved at her, Charlie smiled at the young boy

"Bye Riley"

"Hy mate what about me" said Jack as they all started laughing

"Yh bye Uncle Jack" Jack shook his head as he laughed at the young boy

"I'll see you guys later"

Smiling over at Ella and Brax Charlie made little eye contact with him not wanting Ella to pick up on anything and quickly followed Jack out the door.

"Your police friend is the prettiest I seen" Bianca and Heath laughed at him as she gave the baby to Heath and pulled Riley up onto the bed

"Even prettier than mummy"

"No mummy you not police... no one prettier than you" Bianca grinned as she pulled him into a hug

"Such a mummy boy" Heath teased

"And he best stay that way" smiled Bianca, she looked over at Brax who seemed lost in his own thoughts, she didn't need to ask what was wrong; she had seen the glances he had been taking in Charlie's direction and she couldn't believe how civil Heath was towards her, she had expected for him to put up a fight at the request she made when they arrived at the hospital but he simply obliged, she couldn't wait to tell Charlie. She wondered what had happened between Brax and Charlie at the surf club and a part of her hoped she had finally explained to him.

Watching as Ella snaked her hand into Brax's Bianca sighed as she muttered to herself 'Crap'

...

Charlie returned home to see Ruby laid across the couch

"Hy, how was your day?" she asked as Ruby looked up at her

"Ok but apparently not as eventful as yours" Charlie looked at her questionably

"You delivering Bianca's baby"

"How do you even know about that" asked Charlie

"I went to the hospital with Casey after school, Bianca was bragging about your skills" laughed Ruby

"Glad everyone finds it so amusing" Ruby continued laughing as Charlie slumped down beside her

"I wish I was there... your face must have been a picture"

"Oh ha-ha I was pretty good actually... but still never again" laughed Charlie

"You had anything to eat?" asked Charlie

"Err yh Casey just left actually... we got some Pizza, I left some for you in the oven" Charlie smiled at her daughter

"I'm glad you and Casey are getting along so well, at least I didn't manage to screw **everything **up"

"You didn't screw anything up Charlie" Ruby looked at her sheepishly before she continued

"Bianca and the baby should be going home the day after tomorrow and everyone is going round, we could go too" Ruby looked up at her mother

"I'm working Ruby"

"Obviously I meant after work"

"I don't know... I might be too tired maybe another time"

"Charlie you don't have to hide anymore, and this isn't about you Bianca would want you there" Charlie looked at Ruby, she was right she needed to stop thinking about herself, Bianca had always been there for her, showing up was the least she could do

"Fine, plus it might not be that bad, Heath was weirdly civil towards me today"

"Well you did deliver his kid"

...

Walking into the living room Heath spotted Brax sat on the couch beer in hand

"Hy"

Brax looked up at him

"What you doing here shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Brax had a good idea why Heath had stopped by so late

"Bianca and Baby needed rest, I'm going back first thing in the morning"

"Where's Reece?"

"Staying over at Jacks tonight" Brax nodded as he handed Heath a beer

"Cheers" Heath took a seat "So are you going to tell me what that was about this morning?" Heath didn't have the patients to beat around the bush he wanted to know what had got his brother so rattled up

"It was nothing"

"Bullshit... before I left you were saying something about Charlie" Brax remained silent he wanted to tell his brother but he wasn't sure if Charlie would appreciate it

"Fine" Heath put his bottle down onto the table "If you're not going to tell me then I will ask her myself...Case" Heath shouted his brother's name

"What are you doing?" hissed Brax

"Casey is bound to know where they live"

"Heath just leave it alone" Brax stood up facing his brother

"Are you kidding, I walk in to find you bleeding then you start rambling on about Charlie and someone ruining something and you want me to leave it" Heath backed up towards the door

"You won't tell me anything, Bianca won't tell me anything so I'll ask her myself"

"Heath for God's sake just leave it alone"

"No... CASEY" Heath called his younger brother one more time "I'm tired of being kept in the dark, whatever it is cant be as bad as Ross and Elise" turning the door handle Heath felt paralysed to the spot

"SHE WAS RAPED" Turning slowly till he was eventually facing Brax he looked on his mouth agape

"She was what?"

"She was raped... that's why she left" Heath leaned against the door in shock, this wasn't what he had been expecting; this was beyond whatever he had imagined the reason to be

"What do you mean?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN" Brax barked at him

"When...how?" asked Heath

"It happened before she came to the bay... but then she saw him again and..." Heaths head shoot up abruptly, what did Brax mean she saw him again

"Saw who again...Brax?" Heath stepped forward urging his brother to carry on

"Grant" Heath looked on wide eyed at the name his brother had mentioned

"Which Grant" Heath was sure it couldn't have been the same Grant

"Grant you IDIOT...Grant Bledcoe" Brax spoke of his name with venom

"Grant raped Charlie" Heath and Brax rapidly turned the heads to where the voice had come from only to see Casey stood gawking at them in shock

"Casey" Brax stepped towards him

"That's why she left" Brax simply nodded at his question

"Case go back into your room ok"

"No I have as much right to know as he does" Casey nodded towards Heath

"Casey please I promise we will talk about this but not now ok"

"Did Charlie tell you this?" asked Casey as he ignored Brax's request

Sighing heavily Brax responded "Yh she did"

"When" asked Heath

"Yesterday"

"You've known since last night and you didn't say anything"

"What was I supposed to say Casey... I'm not even sure I'm supposed to be telling you this. Look just go to your room ok, I can't deal with this right now"

"It's always got to be about you" Casey scoffed angrily as he stormed off to his room

Brax slumped down onto the couch throwing his head back as he let out a loud sigh

"Fuck" Heath buried his face in his hands "Fuck" he repeated once more

Taking a seat Brax looked at his brother "I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope it was all right .. hopefully I will be able to find some time to give you guys another update this week <strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Hi guys thank you for the reviews and well wishes, mum is back home and officially back to her normal bossy self lol... So here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy and you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next one :)**

* * *

><p>Heath walked into Bianca's hospital room to find her and his baby girl sleeping soundly, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead he sat beside Bianca's bed as he stroked her hair, he watched as she lay peacefully but his thoughts were elsewhere.<p>

"SHE WAS RAPED" Brax's voice filled his ears, he found himself lost in his thoughts as Bianca unknowing to him began to stir

"Hy" Heath's head shot up at the sound of her voice, Bianca's soft expression soon changed as she saw the grievous looks that lay upon his face

"Hy" she sat up as she placed her hands softly on his face "What's wrong?" she stared at him waiting for a response

"You should have told me Bianca" asked Heath

Bianca shuffled up on the bed unsure of what she had apparently kept form him

"What are you talking about Heath; I should have told you what?"

"Charlie...you should have told me about Charlie"

Bianca looked at Heath unsure if he was referring to the secret she and the girls had kept, she continued glaring at him unsure of what to say. Noticing this Heath spoke again

"She told Brax about Grant" Edging up further on the bed Bianca grabbed a hold of his hand as she looked down at him pleadingly

"I wanted to, But I made a promise, we all made a promise to her Heath... it wasn't my place to say anything, you know that"

"Bianca he r..., that scum acted like our friend when all the while he was the reason they left" Bringing her hand back to his face Bianca stroked his cheeks knowing full well why he was so upset, Heath's gaze settled on her other hand that laid on his

"They're dead, just like that they're gone... we didn't even get the chance to say goodbye and it's all because of him" Pausing for a moment Heath looked up at her

"You said it time and time again that you didn't trust him, and I just ignored you, he drove them away and we just invited him in"

"Heath you didn't know... the only person to blame here is Grant"

"You should have told me, one of you should have said something"

"Heath we couldn't... More than anything we wanted to; if Jack, Brax or even Miles told you something in confidence regardless of what it was or who it affected would you break that trust and tell me" Heath looked at Bianca knowing she was right, looking over he noticed his daughter stirring in the cot, walking over to her he picked her up as he cradled her in his arms, he couldn't begin to imagine how Ross and Elise must have felt, looking down at his daughter he couldn't imagine anything or anyone ever hurting her, the thought alone made his blood boil

...

"Hy" Casey stood at the doorway as Ruby opened up

"Hy what you doing here" asked Ruby

"I figured we could walk to school together"

"Ruby smiled at him "Yh sure come in I just need to grab some stuff" Casey nodded as he walked into the house

"Ruby have you seen my..." Charlie stopped at she noticed Casey stood awkwardly in the living room

"Oh hy Casey" Charlie smiled over at him

"Hy Charlie I'm just waiting on Ruby" Charlie nodded in response, she still found herself amazed at how much he had grown"

"What?" asked Casey nervously as he noticed Charlie studying him

Grinning at him Charlie spoke "Nothing I just- I can't believe how much you've grown, I'm actually looking up at you"

Casey laughed at her comment before shifting uncomfortably on the spot; he couldn't get himself to forget what he had overheard the night before, he looked on at the genuine smile on her face and wondered how she managed it despite what Grant had done to her

"You ok?" Charlie noticed his unsettled state

Casey looked at her unsure of what to say, how was he supposed to tell her he knew her secret, he sighed before replying her

"Yh I'm fine just didn't get much sleep last night" Before Charlie could further question him Ruby walked out of her room

"Ready...Charlie your curlers are in my room" Ruby walked past her mother

"We have to go...You coming Case" Casey nodded as he followed her to the door

"Bye Casey... and love you too Ruby"

Laughing as she shook her head Ruby replied

"yh love you"

...

The walk to Summer Bay High had been too quiet for Ruby but every time she tried to start a conversation it seemed she was talking to herself. Asking Casey if anything was wrong seemed to not work either, each time he shrugged it off telling her everything was fine. She had hardly seen him all that day, even in their classes together he had said little to nothing to her, looking further down the beach she noticed him walking in the opposite direction

"Hy Casey" she picked up her pace in order to get to him

"Hy... what's up?" asked Casey as he tried to avoid making any eye contact

"Err I should be asking you that, what's going on with you, you've been really quiet"

"Nothing I'm just a little tired"

"Right, so you're not going to tell me?" asked Ruby

"I just did"

Ruby knew there was no truth in his words

"Right" Ruby decided there was only one way to get it out of him

"Fine... guess I'll see you later then" Ruby hoped her cold approach would get something useful out of him, she picked up the pace in an attempt to emphasise the change in her own mood hoping he would buckle and tell her what was bothering him

Sighing heavily Casey too picked up his own pace as he called out her name

"Ruby wait up" Stopping in front of her he spoke immediately

"I know about Charlie" he watched as Ruby looked up at him her eyes instantly glazing over with tears

Stepping away from him she continued on walking gradually picking up her pace until she was almost jogging, she could hear him calling her name but she refused to stop

"Ruby wait" Casey ran after her "Please just wait" getting close enough her grabbed her arm gently, he was stunned as she turned round to him face full for anger

"Leave me alone Case, I've got the message"

"What... what message?" Casey looked at her confused

"You found out now you want nothing to do with me" Still Casey stood confused 'why would he want nothing to do with her'

"Ruby what are you talking about? I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to go and say the wrong thing" taking note of the confusion on his face Ruby glared at him

"What do you know?"

Casey's hesitated making sure to choose his words carefully

"About Grant... I know what he did"

"That's all you know?" asked Ruby

"Is there more?" Casey looked at her nervously, how could there possibly be more, he was still trying to wrap his head around how Grant, the guy he had known as Brax's friend the same person that he had addressed civilly on several occasion could have done such a thing

Ruby's expression softened as she realised he had yet to work out who she really was to Charlie

"Brax didn't tell you"

Casey looked at her bemused, what else was it that Brax had failed to mention; he hoped it wouldn't be in relation to what he had already found out. Pegging herself onto the sand Ruby cursed herself; she had never had to tell anyone this before Charlie had always been the one to do that. Out of the corner of her eye she took notice of Casey's body lowering itself to her level until he was sat beside her his gaze firmly placed on her

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" She knew his words were only for her benefit, she contemplated how to say it, was she supposed to just blurt it out or explain it step by step, before fully processing her decision she found she could hear her own voice

"He got her pregnant" Casey's eyes widened at the news she had delivered, she was sure if he had been standing his feet would have buckled

"Ruby I..." Casey paused unsure of what the right thing was to say; he couldn't imagine what Charlie must have gone through but he had a feeling Ruby still had more to tell him

"Ruby I don't know what to say... she must have been terrified"

"She says she was... but she lets me know she wouldn't trade me in for anything" Ruby smiled at the unconditional love Charlie had continuously shown her regardless of how she was conceived, she could see Casey's eyes glaring at her in bewilderment, he obviously was confused by her statement

"She kept the child" continued Ruby hoping he would soon catch on but yet he stared at her with growing confusion

"Right... so she gave it up for adoption?" asked Casey not fully grasping what she had meant by 'kept'

"No"

"No" Casey couldn't deny that he no longer understood what Ruby was saying "I don't understand"

Ruby sighed before finally looking up at him again

"Charlie's not my sister Case... she's my mum"

...

"Mummy" Reece ran into Bianca's hospital room instantly jumping up onto her bed

"Hy baby" Bianca placed a kiss on his forehead before looking up at the door

"Hy Brax" she smiled as he walked into the room

"Hy Heath left him with me and he hasn't stopped asking about you or the little one all day...how is the little one?"

"Sleeping... that's all she seems to want to do" Laughed Bianca

"Brax laughed at her words "Well that's one thing she defiantly got from Heath"

"Yh" Bianca laughed at his words

Taking a seat beside his niece Brax peered into the cot as he smiled down at her; Bianca's unmoving glare that lay upon him had not gone unnoticed

"Brax are you ok?" Brax turned to be faced with her worrying eyes

"Yep" Brax knew full well what she was referring to, there was no doubt in his mind Heath would have already questioned her about it

"Brax you don't have to always put up a front" Bianca hoped he would open up

"Bianca I don't want to talk about it ok" he glared at Reece who now stood beside him as he glared happily at his baby sister

Glaring down at his hand Bianca glanced back at him

"Right so the cuts on your hand have nothing to do with Grant" Brax stiffened at the sound of his name and Bianca instantly noticed the change in his composure

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Brax stood up to his feet

"Brax" Before she could continue Brax stooped her

"Bianca I can't deal with this right now I just need some time"

"This isn't about you though, it happened to Charlie not you" Bianca tried to keep her voice as low as possible not wanting to alarm Reece or her sleeping daughter

"Charlie was the one that went through it, he took her innocence from her, she's the one that as to live with that night for the rest of her life; Brax I get that her leaving hurt you but you can't make this about you"

Sitting back down Brax ran his hands over his face

"I don't know what to think or do or even say" He looked up at her "What am I supposed to say"

"Just be there for her"

"I can't-I don't know how to do that" he admitted, the honesty and fear in his voice gained a sympathetic look from Bianca

"Just simply be there Brax... and she may not admit it, but I can guarantee you it's neither me nor Leah and Martha that she wants consoling her it never has been"

"How did you do it?" asked Brax softly

"Do what?"

"Be around him knowing what he did, keep that secret and having to tolerate his presence" he looked at her expectantly

"It wasn't easy but... each time I felt myself about to break around him I remembered Charlie and the morning she told us- I remember her cries and her pleading for us not to say anything... I didn't have a choice, we did what we had to do for Charlie and I guess that meant putting our feeling aside regardless of how difficult it was... I know she would do the same for me"

"I don't think I have that kind of strength... maybe that's why she didn't tell me because she knew I wouldn't be able to handle it"

Bianca shook her head adamantly

"You have more strength than most people I know, Charlie knows that just has much as I do. Her not telling you was out of fear; her silence was more about her than it was you... I guarantee you she has never doubted your strength for a second I think the person she doubted most was herself"

"She shouldn't have left" said Brax

"Honestly I agree with you, I wish she had stayed but she didn't neither of us can change that, but she is here now and the fact that she has told you means she is ready to let you be there for her... don't push her away"

Brax glared at Bianca as he sighed heavily, how was it that everyone seemed to have their heads screwed on correctly apart from him. Charlie had opened up, she had told him about something so horrific and he had failed to consider how it must have affected her instead he made it all about himself. Smiling warmly at her he once again rose to his feet

"I have to get back to the restaurant just wanted to bring Reece to see you guys" he placed a kiss on his nieces head

"Come on buddy we have to go now"

"We stay two more minutes... please"

"We can't buddy but how about I get daddy to bring you back in later"

Reece gave Bianca a kiss before latching onto Brax's hand

"Thanks"

Bianca smiled at the sincerity in Brax voice

...

Charlie walked along the beach glad to get some alone time, she settled herself in the same place she had been going to since they arrived

"Hi mum, hi dad" she smiled warmly at the ocean that twinkled before her

"So I finally told him... but I don't know what he's thinking at the moment" she ran her hand through her hair only to turn at the sound of her name

...

He stood watching her, it didn't matter that it had been a decade since she had left he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she still was, before he could register it he found his feet walking towards her, it looked like she was talking to someone but yet he continued on towards her

"Charlie" She looked up to the voice that had called her name, instantly smiling up at him and was relieved when he immediately returned the smile

"Is it ok if I sit?"

"Yea" Charlie watched as he placed himself down beside her. Both sat for several minutes unsure of what to say; Brax willed himself to speak but everything he thought to say sounded stupid and weak, he stole a quick glance at her only to be met with her eyes; quickly turning back towards the ocean she felt her cheeks flush red as she had been caught out

"I'm sorry" she turned back to him when he spoke

"I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to explain the first time you tried to explain to me"

She smiled over at him

"Its fine... you had every right to be angry... I would have probably reacted the same if the roles were reversed"

"Na you wouldn't " said Brax

"What?"

"I know you... you would have given me a chance" he sent her a smile that sent an unexpected shiver through her body, she quickly shook away the feeling

"I'm sorry too, you may not believe me but it took all my strength to leave you behind" barely finishing her words he spoke again

"I believe you... I just wish you hadn't"

"Me too"

Deciding to bite the bullet Brax spoke

"The other night at the restaurant before Ella showed up you was about to say something" Brax knew he was playing with fire but he couldn't help it, he wanted to know; he had to know

Tensing up at his question Charlie shifted slightly; after Ella had showed up she had hoped the conversation would have ended there.

Brax glared at her noticing the sudden change in her composure, he knew he should probably have told her it didn't matter, she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to but he couldn't bring himself to say the words; more than anything he needed to know

"Charlie?" she turned to him meeting his pleading eyes, she was suddenly aware of how close to her he was, she tried to ignore the way he made her feel, she couldn't let herself think like that he was with someone; so why couldn't she break her eyes away from him, she watched as he studied her face, she was unsure why she found herself speaking

"I needed- I needed you to love me... I thought if you knew the truth that would change" She looked down briefly before looking back up only to find that he was still glaring at her

Brax felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the sound of her words; to anyone else it may have sounded selfish but the realisation that she needed him so much regardless of the secret she had kept from him brought a sense of comfort to him

"I don't think anything could have changed how I felt about you Charlie" instinctively he brought his hand to her face settling it upon her cheeks, he felt the wall that she had began breaking a few nights ago finally give up as it crumbled to the floor, he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, it didn't matter what she had done he was determined to do what he wished she had given him the chance to do all those years ago; he was going to be there for her

...

She fought back the tears that lingered on her eyes as she listened to his words, she felt her body stiffen in expectation and excitement as his hand reached forward to her face; feeling his hands settle on her face she closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. The feeling of his thumb running softly against her cheek brought a familiar comfort and warmth to her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, in that moment there was no denying it her feeling for him still firmly stood

Relently Brax slowly retracted his hand away from her face, he couldn't help but smile as he noticed the disappointment on her face

"I know you've always been somewhat odd but talking to yourself is a new one even for you" Brax grinned at her trying to lighten the mood

Charlie looked at him confused

"You were talking to yourself before... I saw you"

"Oh" Charlie laughed "I err... I was talking to dad and mum"

Brax instantly dropped the grin and looked at her confused with a raised eyebrow causing Charlie to laugh lightly

"I'm not going crazy... me and Ruby scattered their ashes here when we returned" Charlie turned and looked out to the ocean

"Oh right sorry- I didn't know- I..."

"Brax stop, its ok... I've been here a few times, I just- I feel like they can hear me"

Brax nodded in response as he too peered out onto the ocean

They sat in silence for a few more minutes

"I wish I had the chance to have seen them again... even if just once" Charlie sighed as she felt guilt overcome her at his words, Ross and Elise leaving the boys was her doing, she had given them no choice but to leave them behind. Noticing the mournful look on her face Brax realised his words probably hadn't helped in easing her obvious guilt

"I didn't think... I know they left for good reasons" Brax tried to make up for his earlier words

"No you're right, you should have had the chance to see them again, I shouldn't have asked them to leave you guys like that... it wasn't fair"

"Charlie what happened to you wasn't fair and I think what Ross and Elise did was what any loving parent would do... I can't fault them for that" Brax gave her a smile hoping it would be enough to reassure her, his smile widened as she spoke

"You're too nice you know that"

"Well I have been known to be the perfect gentleman" he winked at her as she laughed at him; he secretly relished in the sound of her much missed laughter, he couldn't believe after so long of wishing and praying she was sat next to him, he only hoped she would never have reason to leave again

Charlie laughed at him and her gaze descended on his grazed knuckled

"So what really happened? She questioned looking at him; Brax looked down at his knuckles before trying to hide the m from her sight

"I told you, just an accident at work"

"Yh but I want the truth" She knew too well that it probably had something to do with what she had told him the night of the storm

"What makes you think I'm not telling the truth?" asked Brax

"I just know... so?"

Brax exhaled looking away from her

"I just lost it"

"What did you do?"

"Put it through a frame... I just- his pictures where in the office and I just flipped" Charlie sighed as she took his hand in his slowly brushing her hand over the cuts

"I guess it's a good thing he left"

"Yh I don't think I would be able to control myself if I saw him" said Brax honestly, since the night of the storm he had many a times imagined how he would act if he was to see Grant again, and every single time he failed to see it ending well for Grant. A part of him wished he could see him and let out some of his frustration

As she removed her hand from his Brax felt the coldness of the wind brush past the space her hands had briefly occupied, he then remembered that Heath had found him at the time and that both he and Casey now knew about the real reason behind her leaving. Shifting nervously on the sand he took a deep breath as he spoke, he wasn't sure how she would react but he knew it wouldn't be long before she found out

"I think I might have done something you probably won't like" Charlie looked up at him with questioning eyes

"Heath found me when I... you know" he nodded down to his fingers "I told him about Grant and... Casey over heard" he stared at her waiting for her to flip or for her facial expression to harden at his confession but she just stared blankly at him,

"I didn't intend to but he kept pushing, then he said he was going to come ask you what it was that had got me so wound up and then..."

"It's ok" He stopped talking and looked at her unsure

"Charlie you're allowed to be angry, I had no right telling him"

"No you didn't but... to be honest I'm tired of telling people about it, it always feels like I'm back there, I guess in a way you helped me out" she sent him a small smile. She noticed the curios look on Brax face

"What is it?" asked Charlie

"Why didn't you let them tell me?"

"Let who tell you what?"

"Talking about what happened, I could see how much pain it caused you, why put yourself through that... why not just let one of the girls tell me? why even tell me at all" her answer came immediately

"I wanted to do it... I didn't think it was fair on you to have to find out from someone else and I wanted you to know my leaving want because of you" he smiled at her words

"Well I'm glad you did"

"So am I"

"You know I didn't get her name"

"Whose name?" asked Brax

"Bianca's new arrival, she forgot to tell me her name"

Brax smiled to himself "Its Abigail"

"Abigail...Abi" its suits her, I like it" Charlie smiled to herself

Looking out at the Ocean one more time Charlie sighed she didn't want to leave but she had an early shift and she knew if she didn't get back home soon Ruby would start bombarding her with calls

"I should probably get going before Ruby sends out a search party" Charlie stood as she dusted herself of the sand, she watched as Brax rose to his feet

"Come on I'll give you a lift" said Brax

"Its fine the house isn't that far"

"Charlie I know where you live, come on I don't mind" Brax nodded behind him as he began walking

"You sure"

"Yes"

...

"Here we are" Brax stopped outside her house, turning off the ignition he looked over at her

"Thank you" Charlie unbuckled the seat belt but yet she hadn't moved from her seat

"It's good to have you back" Brax smiled at her sincerely

She stopped the grin that threatened to play on her face and instead sent him a smile matching his

"It's good to be back"

"So I guess I'll see you later" said Brax

"Yeah"

Opening the car door Charlie sent him a final smile before closing the door and making her way towards the house, she listened for the sound of the fading car engine but she heard nothing, reaching the door she turned to find him still parked there watching her. As she opened the door he nodded lightly at her before driving off

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that :) <strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**Hy guys thank you for the reviews :) Here's the next instalment, Enjoy :), Sorry if there are a lot of errors didn't get a chance to proof read all of it **

* * *

><p>"It's good that you finally told him" said Martha as her and Charlie sat on one of the tables outside the surf club<p>

"I know; this may sound stupid but it feels like there's this weight that has been lifted off my shoulders"

"No it doesn't sound stupid" Martha gave her a cautious as she delivered a new topic "Err Bianca told me you've met Ella"

Charlie was sure to make no obvious reactions to the name, she didn't need her friends on her back "Yh she seems really nice" Charlie picked up her juice sipping on it hoping she was doing well at playing it cool; in all honesty she was jealous, seeing Ella touch Brax made her stomach turn but knowing she had no right to be she had shrugged the feeling away waiting for it to go away

"So you're not in the slightest bit bothered"

"I don't know what you mean" Charlie lowered her gaze as she tried to keep her cool

"Charlie you know what I mean... you can deny it all you want but ten years or not you still have feelings for Brax"

"No I don't" cursing under her breath she knew she had jumped to her own defence way to quickly "Anything me and Brax had outside the realm of friendship died a long time ago right now I'm just working on us being friends"

"Right so if he said he wanted you back you would say no?" Martha sent her a smirk as Charlie glared at her in silence

"Look that's not going to happen ok, he as Ella and I am perfectly fine the way I am" Martha nodded sarcastically at Charlie

"Sure"

"It's true" argued Charlie

"I never said it wasn't"

"Charlie?" both Martha and Charlie looked up at the man that had called her name

"Dr Carter " Charlie looked up to be faced with the guy she had once known as her doctor, through no consent of her own he knew a lot about her and her family, although having only spent a brief amount of time with him each time they met, she had managed to figure out he was a very nice person

"Please call me Shawn... I didn't expect to see you here?" he asked

"I err I live here now" Charlie smiled back at him "And you?"

"I work here now... just got a job at the hospital down here"

Martha coughed loudly diverting the attention to herself, Charlie shook her head as she chuckled lightly

"Sorry, Shawn this is Martha my friend and Martha this is Shawn, he is... was a doctor from the city"

"Nice to meet you" said Shawn

"And you" Martha smiled back at him

Shawn turned back to face Charlie

"I have to head off now but would it be ok if we met up for a coffee maybe... don't really know too many people yet" he rubbed the back of his head with his hand awkwardly as he spoke

"Sure"

"I would say I'll call you but I don't have your number" said Shawn

"Err Martha do you have a pen?" asked Charlie

Writing down a number on a napkin Charlie passed it to him "That's my number" she smiled up at him

"Ok thanks... I'll see you later" he then turned to Martha "It was nice meeting you"

"You too"

Giving Charlie one final smile he turned on his heels making his way to the car park

Charlie looked up at Martha who now sat grinning insanely at her

"What?"

"Nothing" Martha's grin still remained plastered on her face

"Seriously why are you grinning at me like an idiot?" Charlie glared at her wondering what was so amusing

"Really Charlie... you didn't see that?"

"See what?"

Martha burst out laughing as she realised Charlie had truly been oblivious to the way Shawn had been looking at her

"I'm pretty sure the cute doctor as a little thing for you"

"He does not" Charlie laughed as she hit Martha lightly on the arm "He was just being nice and like he said he doesn't know anyone around here... he's just trying to make friends"

"Right uhuh... friends"

...

"Rubes you ready" called Charlie

"Yep" Walking out of her room Ruby passed Charlie a grin as she raised her eyebrow suggestively

"You look nice" Charlie instantly knew what Ruby was getting at but chose to ignore the meaning behind her daughter's comment

"And so do you Rubes... come on" dragging Ruby behind her they both made their way over to Bianca's

...

Reaching the front door Charlie tried to desperately calm herself down, all the drama surrounding her may have died down a little but this was the first time since her return that she would be in a room with all her friends again, her head jolted up as Ruby gave her a little nudge

"Charlie stop worrying"

"I'm not worried"

"Yh I can see that" Ruby nodded her head towards Charlie's fidgeting fingers causing her to drop them instantly

"Let's just get it over and done with"

Entering the house Ruby instantly walked over to Casey leaving Charlie to make her way around on her own

"Hy guys" she waved shyly at her friends as they all stood chatting

"Charlie" Leah called her over to their little gathering

Charlie gave her friends a smile before she looked over at Miles

"Hy" she gave him an awkward smile

"Heard you were back"

"Yh" Charlie shifted uncomfortably on the spot

"Don't worry I have been given strict orders to be nice to you and I know from past experience its best to listen to this one here" Miles nodded at Leah "But it's good to see you again"

"Thanks Miles... you too"

"So where are the kids?" so far she had only met Reece and Martha and Jacks daughter Sophia

"They're outside apparently us adults are too boring for them" laughed Leah

"So Charlie have you had that call yet?" Charlie looked at Martha confused

"You know" Martha winked at Charlie as she only just realised what she was referring to. Charlie felt her cheeks flush pink as she glared at Martha who was trying to stifle her laughter

"Ok am I missing something here?" asked Leah as she looked at Martha curiously

"No you're not" Charlie instantly spoke as she sent Martha a stern look "I'm gonna get something to drink" Charlie quickly turned before Martha could say anymore, Leah and Martha instantly followed her steps

Turing around Charlie sighed

"Martha just drop it"

"Drop what?" asked Leah

"Well a cute doctor wants to take Charlie out on a date"

"No he does not... he said coffee ok just coffee" ignoring Charlie Leah turned to Martha

"When you say cute how cute"

"He's a definite eight and a half out of ten... shame I'm married" Martha gave a cheeky grin as all three girls burst out laughing

"Hy guys" Leah, Charlie and Martha turned their heads to find Ella stood before them

Martha and Leah simultaneously took a quick glance at Charlie before addressing their new arrival "Hy Ella" both girls leaned in giving her a hug

"Hi" Charlie gave her a light wave

"Hi" Ella sent a smile matching Charlie's "So when are they due to arrive?" asked Ella as she made herself comfortable amongst the girls

"They should be here any time soon" replied Leah.

Taking a quick glance at Charlie, Martha realised they no longer had her attention; she was concentrating on the figure that stood at the other side of the room. Looking over at Brax she could see him nodding to what Miles and Jack where saying but even a fool could see he was paying little to no attention to their conversation.

...

Walking into the house Brax found his gaze instantly falling on Charlie, he watched as she laughed the same laughter that had haunted him for so long, a small unnoticeable smile crept over his face as he watched her.

"I'm just gonna go over to the girls" Brax looked down at Ella

"Ok" he watched the direction she walked in wanting to go over but not knowing what to say once reaching the destination. Deciding against it Brax walked over to the guys

"Hy" Jack and Miles greeted him

"Hy guys" Brax returned the gesture as he tried to fight the urge to look over at where Charlie stood, he couldn't help it every other second he found himself looking over. His mind kept flashing back to the night of the beach party, the last time he had swept his lips against hers, the same night both their worlds were shattered, he recalled laughing with Grant and he abruptly came head to head with his guilt. She had been hurting that night while he stood laughing with the reason behind her pain. Brax had repeatedly tried to eliminate these thought from his mind but how could he? he had lost her to such a cruel act and now he no longer could recognise how he felt about her. Thinking she had left out of selfishness was somewhat easier than what he was faced with, he could be angry, hurt and upset but what was he supposed to feel now, how was he supposed to be angry at her knowing the unimaginable circumstances under which she had left. Catching her eye he gave her a light smile he begged himself to look away but it seemed she had him on lock down. They glared at one another until Brax finally heeded to his name

"Brax did you hear me?"

"What?" he turned to Miles and Jack who both stood glaring at him "Sorry I was miles away"

"You ok?" asked Jack

"Yh I'm good... what were you saying?"

"Doesn't matter" Jack and Miles glared at the direction Brax had been gazing in moments before; looking at each other it became more than clear what had caught his attention

At that the sound of a car was heard pulling up out front

"They're here guys" Leah and the girls made their way towards the door as it flung open they all beamed as Bianca walked through the door

"Congratulations" the girls were sure not to shout in case the little one was asleep

"Guys" Bianca smiled over at her friends "You didn't have to do all this... thank you"

"We wanted to" Leah leaned in as she looked down into the car seat instantly taking it from Bianca

"Plus we're not here for you are we cutie" Leah cooed into the cot

"Oh thanks" Bianca followed the girls into the living room with Heath behind them

"Hy proud dad" Miles patted Heath on the back as he looked down at young girl that now lay in Leah's arms

Heath smiled as he looked over at Charlie who was stood besides Martha; he couldn't contemplate how she managed to kept standing, he had only just begun realising the challenges and setbacks life had thrown at her and yet she seemed to take it all on, even when he had tried shaming her she had remained standing just taking it all in. It didn't matter that he knew not of the reason she had left then, he felt a pang of anger hit him as he thought of Grant and the family he had taken from him and his brothers, he spent so long thinking Ross and Elise where no different to his parents but knowing what he now knew only deepened his respect and love for them, they had done what his parents had failed to do, they had put their child's needs before their own, their selflessness may have taken them away from him but having known them even if only for a while was better than never having had them in his life

"Hy thank you again for the other day" Charlie smiled down at the baby

"Like I said before its fine" she looked over at Bianca "But don't be expecting me to do that again" everyone laughed at the expression on her face

"Well what if I said your hard work has not gone unrewarded" Charlie looked at Bianca confused

"What do you mean" She now noticed Bianca wasn't the only one looking at her with a grin

"I didn't get a chance to tell you her name the other day" Charlie stood unsure of why this had brought so much attention to her

"I already know her name Abigail...right?" Charlie was sure that's the name Brax had said to her

"Charlie I would like you to meet Abigail Charlotte Braxton" Bianca and the other girls grinned over at Charlie as her mouth fell open before her eyes glazed over

"Seriously" She asked as a smile spread across her face

"Yh... we figured since you helped bring her into the world it was only fair we made sure she never forgets it" Bianca beamed happily at the smile that now covered Charlie's face

"Thank you so much" Charlie pulled her friend into a hug

"You're welcome"

Looking over at Heath she sent him a wide smile "Thank you" he nodded in acknowledgement to her words

"I was also wondering if you would like to take on the role of God mother"

"Ok now you're just spoiling me"

"Oh ok I guess I'll just ask someone else" teased Bianca

"What, no I wasn't complaining...I would love that. Thank you guys so much" Charlie couldn't believe how things were shaping out. Things were far from perfect and she knew it would take time to rebuild some of the relationships that she had broken but in that moment she was happy and she could take a break from all her dramas and just be normal

"As godmother I think it's only fair I get to hold her awhile" taking a seat she smiled down at Abigail as she lay in her arms peacefully

...

"I still can't believe it" Casey looked at Ruby as they stood watching the kids outside

"Does Brax know" asked Casey

"Yea, Charlie told him the night of the storm" Ruby looked on at the kids, she and Casey had hardly talked about the revelation she had made to him the day before; he had seemed almost floored when she told him, his mouth had laid hanging for a few seconds before he had asked her to repeat herself, she watched as he stood before her trying to piece the puzzle together. She could tell he had worked out what she was trying to tell him but he chose to say nothing instead he gave her a small smile before flinging his hands over her shoulders "I could never what anything to do with you... or Charlie" Ruby smiled at his words. Releasing her form his grip Casey and Ruby walked in silence as they made their way towards the beach

"I can't believe he didn't say anything"

"Well it's not something you go around broadcasting Casey"

"Yea... sorry, but at least that explains it" said Casey

"Explains what" Ruby looked at him hesitantly

"No it's not bad I just mean I always thought it was a little err... a little spooky in a good way but still spooky at how much you look like her" Ruby's face softened in acknowledgement

"Yh I know what you mean, we used to get it all the time back in the city so when I found out it kind of made sense... in a spooky way" she gave Casey a small smile

"Isn't it weird a little" asked Casey

"What"

"I mean she was your sister for so long then all of a sudden she's your mum"

Ruby tilted her head slightly to the side

"Yea at first it was but, I could get my head around it and them finding out about what happened... but even when she was my sister she was so protective so things didn't really change that much but yea it took a long while adjusting. In a way I think I still am"

"I'm glad you told me" Casey smiled at her

"Yh me too... does Heath know?"

"No I don't think so, Brax probably thinks Charlie should be the one to tell him especially after telling him about... well you know"

"Great two down one to go"

...

"You good?" Jack walked over to Brax handing him a beer.

"Yea" Brax thankfully took the beer from Jack

"So" replied Jack unsure of how to approach his desired topic

Brax knew the look on Jacks Face to well

"What is it?"

"You and Charlie" said Jack

"What about me and Charlie" Brax took a swig of his beer as he tried to keep his cool, he couldn't let himself think that way, she was his past

"What's going on...? I know you"

"Nothing going on, I just don't see the point in holding on to the past"

"And that all" Jack asked unconvinced by his friends reply

"Yep" Brax took another swig of his drink expecting Jack to drop it there but with no such luck

Jack wasn't sure if he was on the ball but he knew he would have to say it at least once, he knew what Brax had felt for Charlie had he knew along with everyone else those feeling had never completely disappeared, he just got better at hiding it

"A word of advice... either you put your feeling for her aside or you act on it either way you need to decide fast for both your sakes and Ella's"

Brax felt a ping of guilt at the mention of Ella's name; in the eight months they had been together she had done nothing but stood by him and he had tried his best to love her like she did him but he seemed to fall short, he couldn't explain it but it was as if he was unable to; like his love wasn't hers to have. Sighing heavily Brax shook the thought away, his feeling for Charlie may be blurred but he hoped they stayed that way he was with Ella and that was final

"I don't have any feelings for Charlie so drop it"

"Ok... but the longer you wait the harder it will get" Jack looked over at the girls and Ella as they all cooed over the Abigail, he was sure everyone but Ella had noticed the glances Brax and Charlie kept taking at one another. He noticed the change in attitude towards Charlie from both Heath and Brax, he wondered if she had maybe told them why she had left, but he knew not to ask. If Brax or Charlie wanted anyone knowing they would tell people in their own time

...

Turning around with her drink in her hand Charlie looked up to see Brax making his way over to her

"Hy"

"Hy" replied Brax

"So I'm guessing you knew about the name thing already" said Charlie

"Yea but we were all sworn to secrecy... and Bianca can be a little intimidating when she wants her way" laughed Brax

"Oh trust me I know" Charlie laughed back

Both composing themselves they stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Charlie spoke up

"Casey knows" she said

Brax raised an eyebrow

"Casey knows what?"

"About Ruby"

"How? Because I didn't tell him" added Brax

"No Ruby did"

"Oh right... you ok with that?" Brax asked cautiously

"I guess... everyone is going to find out eventually... I'm surprised Miles hasn't figured it out yet"

"Right the whole teacher thing" Charlie nodded in response before she smiled light as she took in where she was and who she was talking to

"I'm glad we can talk like this" said Charlie

"Yea"

Charlie looked up as Heath walked into the kitchen, seeing Heath Brax looked at Charlie once more as he made his way over to the others.

She could see Heath wanted to say something so she introduced the conversation

"I really appreciate you allowing me be her godmother... it means a lot" she knew this wasn't the issue he wanted to address

"Yea try disagreeing with Bianca when she as her mind made up" he sent her the most of the smile he could muster given the issue that lay in his mind

Heath looked on at her "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything Heath"

"But I feel like I do" Sighed Heath "For so long I was angry at you and your parents, I couldn't think of any reason good enough for you just leaving like that... but then Brax said" he paused for a while contemplating how to phrase his words

"Brax told me what happened... you didn't deserve that"

Charlie gave Heath a warm smile, he was still the same person he had been before he left, he may not always show it and he may even try and hide it with never ending humour but she knew he had a good heart

"It's in the past Heath"

...

Sat next to Brax Ella glanced at him, he had always had his moments when he seemed a bit distant but as of late she realised they were becoming regular occurrences, even when he was with her it seemed he was miles away. She had never expected her relationship with him to last so long but here they were eight months and still going. She had many a times told herself he was with her because that's what he wanted but deep down she felt convenience was the only reason he was still there but yet she stuck around hoping that one day he would look at her the way he should. She watched him as he glanced in Charlie's direction, she had continuously shrugged off the feeling she had got the day of the storm when she first met Charlie, she had denied the look in his eyes when he looked at her at the hospital but now she sat beside him and there it was; the look she had longed to see in his eyes for so long and within a few weeks Charlie was able to have him looking at her in that manner. Wanting to know the history between Charlie and Brax Ella refused to ask in fear of being told what she didn't want to hear so instead she played along telling herself she was seeing things that weren't there. But how long could she play this game how long could she pretend she couldn't see what ever one else had also noticed

...

"Heath I'm gonna but Abi down" Bianca walked up the stairs and into her room

"Hy" Charlie peered her head through the door

"Hy come in"

Charlie walked over taking a seat on the edge of the bed as she looked down at a peacefully asleep Abi

"She is beyond beautiful... but then again us Charlottes usually are" she grinned at Bianca "But seriously thank you... it's literally made my day"

Bianca returned the grin, she had always addressed issues with caution but she knew with Charlie caution wasn't an option a direct approach was the only thing that ever seemed to get her to listen

"Right I'm only going to say this once...ok"

Charlie looked at Bianca confused

"I like Ella a lot, she is a really nice girl" Charlie shifted uncomfortably at Bianca's words "But she's not you; both you and Brax can act and pretend that you can just go on to being friends, and that in the ten years all your feeling have gone, and for any normal pair they probably would have but you and Brax... you're not normal you never have been. I get that it's going to take awhile and things may never be the way they used to be but Charlie you need to allow yourself have what you want for once. I'm not telling you to go behind Ella's back but I don't think Brax will be able to make the first move so that means it's up to you"

Charlie opened her mouth to protest but Bianca interrupted

"Don't deny it ok, I know it, you know it and I'm pretty sure everyone in this house knows it... just think about it" and with that Bianca placed her daughter down in her cot

"We best get back down" Bianca placed a kiss on Abigail's temple before she and Charlie made their way out of the room

Bianca frowned at the sound of the angered voice that came from the living room her and Charlie glanced at one another worriedly before making their way down the stairs. Reaching the bottom Bianca looked over at Heath as anger lay etched all over his face

"Heath what's wrong?" she turned to the direction he was looking at so sternly only to find herself stood wide eyed at the person that stood by the door, her hands instinctively found Charlie's has she gripped onto them tightly

...

Jack, Miles, Heath and Brax sat in the living room engaging in their usual banter as Leah, Martha and Ella sat in the garden watching as the kids played about

"Who would have thought you and Bianca would have actually stayed together"

"It's all about the charm" smirked Heath

"What Charm?" asked Miles with a smirk also placed on his face earning his laughter from both Brax and Jack

At the knock on the door all three guys looked over simultaneously, Brax felt his stomach drop in disgust at the sight of the face

"Mate" Jack walked over to the person stood at the door "When did you get back" asked jack as they embraced in their usual manly hug

"Just now... been to your place but obviously I didn't find any one there"

The person looked on at the three eyes that peered over at him, he wasn't expecting a overly excited greeting from Miles they were never as close as he was to the other guys, but looking over at Brax and Heath who where both now standing he wondered why they had yet to speak, the look on the faces brought him to a state of confusion

"Hy guys, is that any way to welcome a friend" he smiled over at them but it soon faded as neither of the two returned the gesture

He looked back at Jack who just shrugged he was just as confused

"Guys is everything ok?" Jack looked over at Heath and Jack unsure of what was going on, he looked over as Martha, Leah and Ella entered the living room, he instantly noticed the deadly glares the two girls were passing his way.

Miles was now stood also as confused as Jack was

Hearing the kid's voices getting closer Leah and Martha instantly turned ushering them back outside before they got sight of the unfortunate arrival, knowing both Brax and Heath now knew they were sure whatever was about to transpire wouldn't be suitable for the kids

"Get him out of here" Venom filled Brax's voice as he glared at the person in disgust

Ella stood unsure of what to say, she had not known him long before he left but as far as she was aware he was a good friend of Brax

"What's going on?" asked Miles he watched as Brax took a step towards the door

"God help me if you don't leave now" he stood staring at Brax unsure of what he had done to deserve such a cold reception

"Mate w..."

"I'm not your mate" Brax growled as he took another step closer wanting nothing more than to beat the life out of him

Jack couldn't understand the look in Brax's eyes, he seemed so dangerous he needed to know what was going on but feared Brax and Heath were not willing to keep cool long enough to explain to him.

Casey and Ruby came into the living room against the constant protest of both Leah and Martha

"Guys what's going on?" Casey stopped dead at the sight before him before holding his arm out enabling Ruby from going any further. Ruby glanced between Brax, Heath then at Casey before looking at the man that stood by the entrance of the house

"Who is he?" she glared at Casey before looking back at the man but she received no answer from any one of the brothers

"We should go back outside" Casey knew full well by the expression on both Brax and Heaths face what was likely to go down and he didn't intent on letting Ruby witness any of it. He tried pulling Ruby along with him but she remained still

"Case who is he?" she asked again "Brax" she looked over at Brax but it seemed her question only tipped an already angered Brax over the edge

Losing control Brax sprung forward but his actions had been foreseen as Miles and Jack latched onto him trying desperately to hold him back, Heath held back fighting the urge to go over and do what Brax obviously wanted to do. The person stepped back surprised by Brax's sudden rage towards him before his attention was caught by a voice

"Heath what's wrong?" he watched as Bianca turned her head and her gaze feel upon him, he noted the sudden horror that was expressed on her face, his eyes slowly followed the tall slender figure that stood next to her, he paused momentarily as he recognised her face.

Turing towards the commotion Charlie fought to keep grip of her fading stamina, her heart flew to her throat as her stomach churned in a sickly way, her heart rate picked up pace as she felt the four walls closing in on her. She felt Bianca slide her hands into hers and grip onto it tightly; she glared on at the person that had single handedly broken her spirit.

"G-Grant" she called his name as if to make sure it was truly him


	31. Chapter 30

**Thank you for the reviews, I wanted to get this up for you guys yesterday but i went away for the weekend and I got back home pretty late, but still here it is there a certain parts of this chapter I really like and others I am not too sure of but I didn't want to get rid of any of it. Hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

><p>"G-Grant" she called his name as if to make sure it was truly him<p>

...

Ruby glared at her mother before turning back to Grant, she stumble back and Casey instantly took hold of her as he noticed her crumbling composure

"Grant" Ruby called out his name unbelievingly; she glared at him her facial expression changing from shock, to vulnerable and now settled on angry

The fear in Charlie's voice and the confusion in Ruby's was too much for Brax to take, he instant broke away from Jack and Miles as he leapt forward landing a punch on Grants face. Grant stumbled back but before he could compose his stamina Brax's fist was making its way towards him again this time knocking him to the Ground.

"Brax stop please BRAX" Ella pleaded with him but he took no notice of her plea as he went for Grant again

"BRAX" Ella called his name as she looked at Heath pleadingly but it seemed to make no difference

Jack and Miles flew forward noticing Brax had no intention of stopping, pulling him away from Grant they used all their strength to keep Brax away from him only to have Heath take over from where Brax had stopped. Trying to hold Brax back Miles as Jack watched on unable to do anything; they gasped as Grant attempted to get up but was greeted by Heaths fist sending him crashing back down

"Heath Stop please" Bianca called to him frantically but still remained unmoved as Charlie latched onto her hand tighter. Letting go of Ruby Casey ran up to where Heath was, he knew full well what Heath could do if he let his anger get the better of him

"He's not worth it Heath" as Case spoke he saw Jack and Miles lose grip of Brax as he flung himself forward, he instantly picked Grant up by the collar both their faces only inches apart, as he clenched his right fist he brought it in the air only to stop just as it was about to make contact with Grants face, her voice came in barely a whisper but he found his fist unable to go any further at her request

"Brax please don't" Charlie looked on with pleading eyes, she couldn't see past the blood trickling along Brax's knuckles. Seeing an opportunity Jack and Miles quickly intervened as they struggled to remove Grant from Brax's grip. Letting go of his hold on Grant Brax flung him towards the door

"Get out before I do something you'll regret" the venom in Brax voice was evident for all to hear

Grant composed himself as he glared at Brax before turning to face Charlie. He remembered the last time he had seen her, the fear he saw in her eyes every time he was near her. Looking at Brax and Heath he knew within himself the reason they had suddenly changed towards him; that night came flashing back to him but he failed to feel any remorse for what had transpired. He glared at Charlie coldly as he picked up his bag that sat against the door, turning back to face the crowed eyes that lay glaring at him all with different expressions he turned his attention back to Charlie then Brax

"Mate I don't under..."

"I'M NOT YOUR MATE" Brax flung towards him again but was now held back by Heath

"I think you had best go" said Jack, although he had no idea what had just happened he couldn't deny that the longer Grant stayed the more aggravated Brax was getting

"Nice to see you again Charlie" Brax lunged forward again but Miles and Jack stood as Barriers in front of Grant. Seeing the look on Brax and Heaths face at Grants words Jack quickly turned to face him and ushered him towards the door, he had no idea how Grant knew Charlie but he knew now was not the time to ask. Closing the door behind Grant Jack turned to see the expression on everyone's face was yet to change, he stood by the door out of fear that both Heath and Brax may go after Grant. His glare finally settled on Charlie, he had never seen such fear present on a person's face; her body was trembling aggressively, her freely flowing tears that were once silent had now risen slightly and was now the only thing that could be heard alongside Brax's heavy breathing.

Jack, Miles and Ella stood in shock at what had just transpired, they looked around the room with questioning eyes but received no response, Miles and Jack's head spun around in shock and disbelief as Ruby walked towards Charlie

"Mum" Ruby looked at her mother's jittery appearance "Mum are you ok?" releasing her grip on Bianca's hand Charlie pulled Ruby towards her gripping onto her tightly as she broke down in her daughters arms. Heath, Jack and Miles stood mouth agape at what Ruby had just called Charlie but looking around the room it seemed they were the only ones surprised by her words.

Heath's expression changed from shocked to acknowledgement; he needn't ask, he knew full well how Charlie being Ruby's mother was possible, but yet he looked at Bianca knowing she would realise what he was asking, his head swung back as she nodded her head grievously. Not thinking it was possible Heath found his anger and Hatred towards Grant increase heavily

Bianca fought back her own tears at Charlie's appearance as she knelt down besides her wrapping her arms around both Ruby and Charlie

"I'm so sorry Charlie... we didn't know he was coming back" Bianca glared at Heath and Brax willing them to help, Charlie was still clearly in shock as her body seized to stop shaking

"Mum he's gone-he's gone" Ruby pulled back from Charlie as she tried to calm her cries down but they seemed to only worsen until her chest began risen dramatically. Ruby and Bianca began panicking

"Mum you're scaring me" Charlie knew what was happening it wasn't the first time this was happening but she couldn't speak, she hadn't experienced a panic attack since her, Ruby and her parents moved to Summer Bay

"Ruby what's happening?" Bianca glanced at ruby with a panicked glare before latched onto Charlie's hand "Charlie he's gone, he cant hurt you" but her efforts were to no avail, Charlie's breathing was only worsening and she was clearly beginning to find it hard to breathe at all. Bianca glanced to her side as a new presence joined them; she turned to see Brax crutched down in front of Charlie

...

As Jack shut the door behind Grant Brax remained gawking at the door wanting nothing more than to go after him and finish what he had started. His anger towards Grant was soon overthrown as he slowly registered her almost silent cries. He turned to face her only to feel himself nearly break at the sight before him. He watched as Ruby walked towards her calling out to her, he felt his eyes glaze over as Charlie broke down in her daughter's arms. He stepped forward as Bianca looked back at both him and Heath but stood still as Charlie's breathing began rising dangerously as her whole body trembled the more. He heard the pleading of both Bianca and Ruby who looked on in worry; he knew something wasn't right picking up pace he found himself knelt down in front of her

Brax softly took Charlie's hands out of Bianca's and wrapped his own around them

"Hy Charlie Charlie" at his call Charlie looked up at him obviously still finding it hard to breathe

"I think she's having a panic attack... you're gonna have to try and calm her down, get her to take slow deep breathes" said Miles as he, Jack and Ella looked on

"Charlie" Brax tightened his grip on her hands "He's gone ok... he's never going to hurt you again" he glared at her but she had yet to settle

Edging closer to her Brax placed one hand on her face making sure both their vision was in line, he stroked her cheek with his thumb softly before speaking

"Charlie please-please just take deep breathes... I promise you I will **N****ever Ever** let him hurt you" he stopped talking as he noticed her doing as he had instructed and she began taking slower and deeper breaths

"Yh that's it" Brax's lips curled up a little as she began to calm down his hand still laid upon her face; he remained unmoved until she had seemed to fully regain a normal breathing pattern

"You scared me there" Brax's glare remained placed on Charlie

"Sorry" Charlie leaned into his touch thankful that he was there

"Don't apologise...You have nothing to be sorry about" Charlie looked over at Ruby who still sat before her as Brax finally removed his hand from her face. Ruby threw herself at Charlie clinging onto her

"Hy baby its ok... I'm ok" Charlie quickly wiped her tears away, looking over at the rest she had finally registered the glaring eyes that lay on them heavily, Brax picked up on her growing nervousness, he knew full well a lot of questions were about to be thrown at them, he also could see Charlie was in no fit state to be bombarded

"I can't do it again... could you...?" Before she could finish Brax nodded he knew what she wanted him to do

"Bianca could you please take them upstairs" Brax turned to Bianca who nodded quickly as she rose to her feet

Charlie glanced at him thankfully before picking both herself and Ruby up with the help of Bianca as the three of them made their way up the stairs

"I'll go and help Leah and Martha with the kids" Casey quickly turned on his heels making his way out the back door

Brax turned to find Jack and Miles glancing between both him and Heath obviously waiting for some kind of explanation as to what had just transpired, but Ella's gaze remained on him only.

She stood and watched as he crutched down before Charlie, she watched on painfully as his hand lay comfortably against her face, she tried to fight her jealously as Charlie's voice seemed to do what hers had failed to do. One whisper from Charlie and he seemed unable to disobey her, his hand froze in mid air refusing to go any further just because Charlie had asked it from him. It seemed they both had this affect on one another, she gawked on as Charlie relaxed into his touch and calmed down at his command, she felt what she had been trying to deny was now sat before her taunting her. It was as if her presence made no difference to him, she was sure he had forgotten about her as he and Charlie glared at each ignoring the presence of everyone around them

"I promise you I will never ever let him hurt you again" the protectiveness and care in his voice stung Ella hard, unable to watch anymore she turned her gaze towards the ground before her until she heard Brax ask Bianca to take both girls upstairs. She looked up at him unable to hide the pain in her eyes

Brax had long forgotten she was there and by the confused and evidently pained look on her face he knew she had seen what everyone else could see between him and Charlie. Heath slumped down into the couch his head buried in his hands, he avoided making eye contact with the others; he didn't want to have to be the one to explain what had happened

"Brax what the hell was that?" Jack stepped forward but neither Heath nor Brax said a word

"Brax how does Grant know Charlie... what did you mean by he wasn't going to hurt her again...Brax" this time it was Miles who spoke, he couldn't imagine what Grant could have possibly done to extract such fear out of Charlie and such immense anger from both Brax and Heath

Brax looked over at Ella, he had got that Charlie wanted him to explain to them but he wasn't sure if it was right for him to tell Ella. Sighing lightly he walked up to her

"Are you ok?" Ella asked as he approached her

"Yh... I'm sorry you had to see that"

"What was all that Brax?" Brax ran his hand through his hear as he sighed once more, the look in his eyes speaking volumes

"You can't say... because I'm here?" Ella's voice came as more of a statement than a question she sighed as she realised why he had walked over to her "I should go... I'll talk to you later" she picked up her bag walking away before he could respond to her. As she slammed the door shut the questions couldn't have come fast enough

"Sorry but did Ruby call Charlie mum" asked Miles

"Someone needs to make us understand what is going on... what did Grant do" Brax sighed in relief as Leah and Martha walked into the living room

"Is she ok?" Martha looked at Brax with worried eyes, Brax shook his head

"Martha what's going on...?" Martha looked at Jack before turning back to Brax unsure if she was to say anything, Brax simply nodded as he took a seat next to Heath

"So" Jack looked at Martha expectantly

"Grants the reason Charlie left the Bay" Jack and Miles looked on confused

"What do you mean? Charlie and Grant hadn't met before she left" asked Jack

Martha sighed deciding it was best to just come out and say it

"Before Charlie moved to the Bay she knew Grant, they were together for a while but then he- he raped her" she barley whispered the end of her sentence

"What?" asked Miles he was sure the whisper in her voice was the reason he had heard wrong

"I didn't get that... What did you say?" asked Jack

"Grant, he raped her" spoke Lea,h she saw Brax squirm at her words "As a result she got pregnant... with Ruby" Miles and Jack stood in shock at what Leah and Martha were saying

Miles and Jack glanced at Heath and Brax who sat silently only reinforcing the truth behind what they had just been told

...

Charlie, Ruby and Bianca had yet to come down the stairs, Leah and Martha had joined them but had now made their way back down. They had sat both Miles and Jack down and explained everything to them properly, Heath had gone to put Reece to bed and Casey sat silently with Leah's daughter lily fast asleep in his arms. Brax stayed seated in the same spot and had barley said a word

The whole room looked round as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Leah stood up as Martha shifted turning her full attention to Bianca

"How is she?" asked Brax

"Still a little shaken the both of them, I figured a few minutes alone would do them both some good" Bianca sighed as she sat down besides Heath who instantly wrapped his arms around her

"As she said anything yet?" asked Leah, Charlie had not spoken when she and Martha had gone upstairs to check on her

"Not much... Ruby got her talking a little just before I left" replied Bianca

"We best get going and get the kids to bed" Leah walked over taking Lily from Casey "Thanks Casey" she sent the young boy a warm smile "Come on VJ" Miles stood up he too had hardly said a word, he had always been reserved when it came to Grant but never had he imagined he could do a thing of such nature

"See you later mate" Miles gave Brax a pat on the back before following Leah towards the front door

"We should go too" Martha looked down at her daughter that lay peacefully in her arms, although her and Leah wanted to stay and make sure Charlie was alright they knew she would need some time to herself

"Yh" Jack stood up and walked over to Brax placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze, it was all he could think to do, he knew Brax would understand, he nodded at Heath as he and Martha made their way out the front door

...

Brax, Heath, Bianca and Casey sat in silence for several minutes not a word spoken between the four of them. They were all still trying to get their heads around the dramatic turn the day had taken. Although it had only just gone 7 it seemed the day had been going forever.

All heads shot up as Brax stood up abruptly from his seat; he paced quickly towards the door. Neither of the three needn't ask where he was going or he was going to see; Heath quickly stood to his feet

"Brax don't... you're only gonna end up doing something stupid"

Brax stood momentarily but soon continued towards the door

"She needs you here" as Bianca spoke Brax shut his eyes gritting his teeth together as he came to a stop, he turned as he looked at the stairs that led to her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go up and see her; he feared he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her shaken and broken expression and keep his composure at the same time. He looked at Bianca who nodded in encouragement

"You don't have to say anything... just be there, they're in the spare room" Bianca gave him an encouraging smile hoping he would climb the stairs and not walk out the door, she heard both Heath and Casey sigh in relief as Brax walked towards the stairs. They could all see his hesitancy as he climbed the stairs slowly, once he was out of view Heath sat back down besides Bianca

"Thank you" he placed a kiss on her head thankful that she had been able to stop Brax from doing something he was sure to regret

Bianca leaned into Heath sighing in exhaustion before turning to Casey

"Hy Case... you ok?"

"Yh" replied Casey but both her and Heath could see even he was still in shock

"How about you stay here tonight" asked Bianca

"No its ok... don't really want Brax going home by himself" Heath and Bianca smiled lightly at Casey one of his many traits that Heath envied was that regardless of the circumstances Casey always put others first

"You're a good kid you know that" said Heath, Casey smiled over at him in recognition of his words

...

Brax hovered outside the room for what seemed like forever, he tried to figure out what to say and how to act but he came up short. His hand lingered on the handle of the door before finally he turned on it slowly. As the door edged forward he looked ahead to see Ruby nestled into Charlie her eyes closed, but Charlie sat eyes wide open, the fear in them had yet to subside, her eyes were blood shot and he watched on as she stared ahead of her not even realising he had entered the room. He had thought he had been in pain when she had left him but the pain he felt then didn't come close to what he felt as he examined her face

"Charlie" his voice came in a whisper in order not to startle her

Both Charlie's and Ruby's head shot up, Ruby looked up at Charlie before releasing her grip on her. Moving away from the bed Ruby walked over to Brax, she hadn't expected it but as she got closer he stretched out his arms. She quickly stepped into them as she smiled lightly as he squeezed her gently. Realising her grip Ruby smiled up at him, she turned to look at Charlie who had yet to say a word before she walked out the room

Charlie looked up at Brax blankly, she could see the worry displayed on his face; she sat for a while longer before standing to her feet. Charlie walked towards him only stopping when she was merely inches away from him. She looked him dead in the eye as she let a tear fall; Brax quickly closed the remaining space between them as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She grasped the back of his shirt tightly causing Brax's grip around her to also tighten. She buried her head into his chest as she finally let herself cry the tears she had been holding in. They both remained unmoved for several minutes Brax's grip never loosened, he held onto her wanting to take away her pain. He noticed her tears had died down but still she kept hold of him

"I didn't know he was coming back if I did..."

"It's not your fault" Charlie spoke but her head still remained against his chest and his arms still securely wrapped around her

"I promise I will never let him hurt you Charlie" finally stepping back slightly Charlie looked up at him

"I know you won't" she smiled lightly has he grazed her face softly with his hand taking her lingering tears away with it

"Thank you" said Charlie

"What for?"

"For being here"

"You don't have to thank me... and I'm not going anywhere" Brax looked down at her hoping she knew he meant his words

Finally parting Charlie walked the short distance to the bed as she sat on the edge, she watched as Brax followed sitting next to her, only then had she noticed his slightly blooded knuckles, she then remembered the numerous punches Brax had delivered to Grants face. Brax knew what she was looking at but he made no attempts to hide his hand, he wasn't ashamed of what he had done

"If not for you I would have..." before Brax could finish Charlie interrupted him

"I know" Charlie knew full well if she hadn't spoken when she did things would have turned out differently. She knew Brax had no intentions of stopping and the last thing she wanted was for him to get in trouble because of her

"He wasn't worth it" said Charlie as she repeated the same gesture she had the night before, she placed her hand over his as she gently stroked his buried hand

"No... But you are" it never mattered what had happened or how she felt it seemed Brax always knew the right thing to say. She looked up at him to find that she immediately locked eyes with him

"I'm scared" her voice shook as she thought back to the same thing that had occupied her mind since seeing Grant

Brax edged as close to her as possible

"You don't have to be, you have me and Heath... he can't hurt you"

"But he's here Brax... they said he was gone, I-I" she had began panicking again, Brax could see what was to happen if he didn't reassure her, he didn't want her having another panic attack or doing what she had done before and run, he wasn't going to let Grant take her from him again

"Hy Charlie Charlie... look at me" he put his hand under her chin as he turned her face back towards him "There is nothing he can do to you ok... you have me ok, I would rather die than let him touch a hair on your head" he squeezed her hand tightly sighing in relief as her frantic expression began to slowly disappear. Leaning towards him she leaned her head on his shoulder

Both their heads shot up at the knocking on the door; Bianca peered through the door smiling as she saw how much more calmer Charlie seemed in the presence of Brax

"Hy we were just wondering if you and Ruby wanted to stay here tonight" Bianca didn't want to come out and say it but both she and Heath didn't think her and Ruby should be by themselves

Looking up at Brax Charlie shock her head

"No that's fine B I just want to go home and lay in my own bed... but thank you"

"Are you sure?" asked Bianca

"Yh" Charlie gave her a smile as she closed the door

"You sure you don't want to stay here tonight, it might be better for you" Brax looked down at her

"I just really want to be in my own bed"

Brax nodded in response "Do you want to go home now?"

"Yh that would be good" Brax stood up and reached his hand out

"Come on I'll drop you guys off"

"You don't have to, I brought my car"

"I'm not letting you drive home by yourself, I'll get Heath to drop your car off tomorrow" grabbing hold of her hand he gently pulled her to her feet

"Thank you" she smiled at him warmly

"Anytime"

...

"Hy" Charlie looked on at all the faces that turned to face her and Brax as they walked down the stairs. She smiled as her daughter instantly got up and wrapped her arms around her. Pulling away Charlie placed her hand on Ruby's face

"How about we go home"

Ruby nodded as Charlie pulled her back into her chest

"Thank you guys so much" Charlie smiled over at them

"You sure you don't want to stay? Asked Heath

"I'm sure" Charlie smiled at him

"Heath could you bring Charlie's car over to hers tomorrow, I'm gonna drop them off tonight"

"Yh sure" Heath looked on at his brother, he knew they all cared about Charlie and Ruby but he didn't need telling to see that his brother felt more for Charlie than he had been letting on

"Call me if you need anything" Bianca gave Charlie a hug before looking down to Ruby "And you too ok"

"Thank you B and Heath... thank you" Heath nodded

...

"Good night case" she smiled over at the young boy

"Night Charlie" he looked over at Ruby "I'll call you tomorrow?"

Ruby nodded her head "Yh"

Brax walked the two girls to the front door

"You guys gonna be ok?" asked Brax as Charlie opened the front door

"Yh we'll be fine" answered Charlie

"Thank you Brax" Brax smiled down at Ruby

"Anytime kid"

Charlie turned to Brax as Ruby entered the house

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" asked Brax Charlie smiled lightly at the worry plastered all over his face

"I'm sure, thank you for this Brax"

"You both need to stop thanking me" As he was about to bid her goodnight he smiled over at her "Pass me your phone" Charlie obliged and passed it over to him

"I've put my number in so if you need anything..."

"I'll call" Charlie smiled finishing off his sentence.

"Ok... night" Brax took her hand giving it a tight squeeze before letting go

"Night" Charlie watched as he walked over to his car giving him a final wave as she entered the house

He watched as the door closed behind her, his gaze remained upon the front door before quickly scanning the area

"I don't think he is stupid enough to be hanging around" Casey knew who he was looking for

"I hope you're right" Brax started up the car making the short drive to his place

...

Charlie walked into the living room to find Ruby sat on the couch her gaze before her; she looked down at Ruby instantly registering the pain in her eyes. She knew what she had felt seeing Grant would have been different to what Ruby was feeling. She couldn't image the kind of pain Ruby must have been going through

"Rubes" Charlie sat besides her wrapping her arms around her

"That was him, Grant, my f..." Ruby paused unable to acknowledge him as whom he was to her and as if on que she broke down in her mother's arms

"Ruby I am so sorry" Seeing Grant had not only affected her, Ruby had watched as the man who was her biological father, the man who had taken her mother's innocence stood before her with no knowledge of who she was

"I hate him, I hate him so much" Ruby cried into her mother's chest

A tear fell from Charlie's eyes at the vulnerability in her daughter's voice, she prayed Grant had once again left the bay but this time for good, she refused to let him anywhere near Ruby she refused to let him cause her more pain than he already had

...

"Are you ok" asked Casey as he and Brax entered the house

"I'm fine Case" Brax smiled over at his brother hoping he had been convincing enough

"For what it's worth I think you did good today" Casey gave Brax a slight smile knowing he was far from fine. He could see him trying to hide it but the anger and pain that had been loudly displayed earlier was still vaguely present

Brax laughed lightly as he nodded his head

"You know you have got to be the only fourteen year old kid that talks the way you do"

"I had a pretty good teacher" Casey gave Brax one final smile before retiring to his room and leaving Brax to his thoughts

Looking down at his still slightly blooded knuckles brax walked into the kitchen rinsing off Grant's blood from his hands. He thought back to the look on Grants face just before he left, the way he looked at Charlie; Brax couldn't explain why but it made him nervous

Sitting back down on the couch he tried to think of anything else but nothing apart from her seemed to matter, he prayed that Grant had left the Bay, but he wasn't sure if it was for Charlie's sake or Grants. He knew Charlie would not be able to handle seeing Grant again but he was more worried about what he would do if he was to see grant and Charlie wasn't there to stop him

Gazing down at his phone he looked down at the new message that had just come through

*Thank you for today couldn't have got through it without you. Charlie*

He smiled down at the text, it no longer mattered what had happened in their past after tonight there was no denying it, he wasn't going anywhere he was where he needed to be

Charlie looked down at her Ruby who was fast asleep in her embrace she stroked her hair before placing a kiss on her temple. She picked up her phone as Brax's name flashed against it

*Stop thanking me, you'll never be without me. B*

Once again he managed to put a smile on her face even if just for a few seconds. Placing her phone down she leaned her head back against the couch; although she was tired she couldn't seem to close her eyes so she sat looking down at her daughter praying and hoping she wouldn't have to fight the battle she had ran away from all those years ago

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know it was pretty dramatic to start off with, but as well as introducing Grant back into the story I really wanted to use this to show the connection between Brax and Charlie. Hope you all enjoyed it :)<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**Thank you guys once again for the amazing reviews, you all literally have me grinning from ear to ear. Just finished chapter wanted to get it up today. didn't want to dissapoint hanna12 :) there's a bit of everything in this chapter... hope its up to standard (didn't proof read so apologies for any errors)**

* * *

><p>"Charlie" Ruby stroked her hand over her face as she looked up from the couch<p>

"Hy" Charlie walked out of the kitchen "How you feeling?"

"Ok I guess... did I sleep right through?" Ruby swung her legs down the front of the couch

"Yh I think yesterday took it out of you"

"Who was that at the door?" Ruby recalled the voices she had heard

"Just Heath and Bianca, they were dropping the car off" Charlie took a seat besides Ruby as she stroked her face softly "How are you really feeling?" asked Charlie

Ruby gazed at her mother then down at her fingers

"I don't know, how am I supposed to feel? She looked up at Charlie hoping she would lend a helping hand

"I don't know either sweetheart but I am here... you and me always"

Ruby leaned into her mum and rested her head against her shoulder

"I'm sorry for what he did to you"

"You have nothing to be sorry for... after all I have you don't I" Charlie placed a soft kiss on Ruby's head.

Charlie had many a times thought how different her life would be if she had never met Grant, if he had never done what he did, but every time she envisioned that painless life something felt wrong about it. She could see her parents, her friends but she couldn't find Ruby. It may have been a life filled with endless joy and happiness but it would have been a life without Ruby; and that was a life she wasn't prepared to live. The young girl beside her made all the pain and dark moments in her life worthwhile

"You feeling up to school today?... you can stay home if you want"

"No I wanna go School... don't really feel like sitting around all day"

"Ok, but you have to get ready now my shift starts in just over an hour" Charlie stood up from the couch making her way towards her room

"Charlie you don't have to give me a lift, I can walk"

"No" Charlie spun round quickly, she could see the startled look on Ruby's face at her outburst;

"I-I would rather take you ok" Charlie wasn't willing to let Ruby be by herself

Ruby needn't ask where Charlie's over protective behaviour had come from; she glared at her mother knowingly before nodding her head in agreement

"Ok I'll just go get ready" Charlie sighed in relief thankful that Ruby hadn't protested against her request

"Are you sure you should be going to work?" asked Ruby, she had seen the state her mother was in the night before and it was more than obvious that Grants appearance still had Charlie shaken

"You look tired" added Ruby as she noticed her mother's plum baggy eyes

"I'm fine Rubes...I need something to keep me occupied" Charlie placed a kiss on Ruby's temple before going into her room to get dressed, she didn't want to admit that she hadn't slept a wink the night before, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was his face, the way he had looked at her before he walked out the door made her sick, she had seen that look before and knew too well nothing good came of it

...

"Hy" Brax looked up as Ella walked into the empty restaurant

"Hy" Brax knew the awkwardness in his response hadn't gone unnoticed "You get home ok last night?" the question may have been stupid but he needed something to break the frosty air that had arisen

"Yh...didn't think you really cared much" Ella stared him dead in the eye as she stopped in front of him

"Don't say that, of course I care" Brax knew there was no lie in his words, he did care about her, he just wasn't sure if it was in the same way she did him

"Right, so you asked me to leave and I leave and since then you didn't think to call or even a simple text Brax" Ella tried to hide the tremble in her voice

"Ella I'm sorry" Brax sighed "I had to make sure Charlie was ok and then..." Brax stopped as Ella interrupted him

"Charlie right... how is she?" Ella looked at him intensively trying to get what she could from his body language

"She's ok I guess" Brax hoped she wouldn't ask what the previous night was about

"Brax I watched you and your brother beat up a guy that was supposed to be your friend"

"He's not my friend" Brax harsh tone took Ella by surprise

"Brax what's going on, what's he done that's so bad?" Ella looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he would open up to her

"Ella you just have to trust me on this"

"Why, why should I when you wont talk to me" Ella couldn't help the increase in the volume of her voice

Brax sighed "I am talking to you but you have to understand..." Brax stopped as she began speaking

"No you're not... what is it that you don't want me to know"

"It's not for me to say"

"And who's place is it... Charlie's" Ella tried to hide the jealousy in her tone as she spoke her name

"Ella please just drop it" Brax voice had now began to match hers

" Ella glared at him in disbelief "First you say she is just a colleague of Jack's, then I find out she's been friends with the girls for years" Ella shock her head

"I don't get it, what is it that you seem to be working to hard to keep a secret?" Although she had a good idea Ella wanted to hear him say it

"Ella you're just..." once again she stopped him from speaking

"I'm not stupid Brax"

"I didn't say you were" Brax rubbed his hand against the back if his head

"Then stop treating me like I am and just be honest, I think I deserve that much... who is she to you?"

Leaning his elbows on the bar Brax ran his hand over his face before looking back up at Ella, she was right if anything she had always been there for him the least she deserved was his honesty

"She left the Bay ten years ago but before that... we were together" Ella nodded in response

"For how long?" asked Ella

"Going on a year"

"Why not just tell me, why make such a big deal out of it?"

"I don't know, I didn't think it was important... it was a long time ago" Brax's head shot up at the next question that came out of her mouth

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Ella's gaze lay solely upon him

Brax stared at her unsure of what to say, how could he answer her when he wasn't sure what the right answer was, there was something strong between him and Charlie that he couldn't deny but yet he hadn't quite figured out how he felt

"It was a long time ago"

"Then why can't you answer the question?"

Brax sighed in defeat, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her but he knew his words would not bring her any comfort but still he spoke honestly

"Because I don't know the answer" he dodged her eyes as he spoke

...

Jack walked out of the diner with a coffee, he was exhausted by the previous nights events; not only had he been told that the person he had thought of as a friend for ten years had been the cause of Charlie's disappearance but he and Martha had argued about the situation when they arrived home. Questioning Charlie's honesty wasn't his intention but he didn't know what to believe and that only aggravated Martha the more. He was a cop, if that was the sort of person Grant was surely he would have picked up on it, he didn't know what to believe. He recalled the fear and anxiety on Charlie's face as she glared at Grant; she couldn't have been faking that. Reaching his car he sighed in frustration as he was yet to reach a conclusion about what or who to believe

"Hy mate" Jacks head spun round to see Grant making his way over to him, he walked with a grin on his face. Jack felt himself shudder lightly, how he could bring himself to smile like that after what had happened to him the night before. He studied Grants bruised and swollen face as he came closer

"You shouldn't be here" Jack edged closer towards the car unsure of how to address Grant

Stopping in front of him Grant shock his head

"You too? This is about Charlie isn't it"

Jacks eyes widened, as a rage of anger suddenly built up within him; how could Grant talk about such a thing so casually

"I can't believe she is telling her lies again... you know I thought I had escaped her" Jacks eyes turned to that of confusion

"What are you trying to say?"

"Jack whatever she has told you guys is a lie, you know me mate, I could never do what she accused me of" Grant looked Jack dead on as he pleaded his innocence

"So you didn't..." Jack stopped not allowing himself to speak the word

"I swear I didn't rape her" the words came with such ease to Grants lips "We were together for a little while ok...why would I need to rape her... I was only fourteen"

"Why would she lie?" asked Jack, this was the same question that had been playing on his mind all night

"Because not long after our first time I broke up with her, she did it out of spite and nearly ruined my whole life" the same deceitful poker face he had mastered lay plastered on his face as he spoke "I would never do something like that **never**, I can't believe Brax and Heath would actually believe her"

Jack looked on at the person he had known as his friend for the past ten years, Grants plea of innocence should have made the dilemma he found himself in easier but it only worsened things. Scanning his area to make sure they hadn't been seen together Jack turned to Grant

"Look Grant I have to get going, we can talk later" Jack opened the car door before turning at Grants voice

"You do believe me right?" Jack looked on for a second he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a slight smirk creep up momentarily on Grants face, quickly shaking the thought Jack spoke honestly

"I don't know" getting into the car he turned on the ignition and drove away from Grant who stood watching

...

Watching Jacks car disappear into the distance Grants poker face immediately slipped as he let the face he always hid take over. The same sickly smile he had given Charlie crept upon his face, his lips curled up cruelly as he praised himself on his performance before Jack. Quickly discarding of the grin that lay on his face, he walked towards the caravan park but his thoughts of Charlie had yet to cease.

...

The car ride to the station felt like it had gone on forever as Jacks thoughts had yet to set him free; He visually studied Charlie's composure at the sight of Grant the night before, he recalled how Grant had greeted Charlie before he left and he was sure he had just seen a smirk on his face as he turned back to look at him earlier that morning.

Jacked walked into the station praying that Charlie had not shown up, he didn't know how to act or what to say; how could he stand before her and be sympathetic when he wasn't sure if he believed her allegations, but unfortunately for Jack it seemed such luck didn't reside in Summer Bay. Walking into his office he instantly saw Charlie sat at her desk with a pile of paper work

"Hy" Charlie smiled up at him wearily; knowing that he knew what had happened to her made her more self conscious than she had originally been around him. Her head immediately returned back to the paper work as he stalled in replying her

"Hy" moments later he placed himself down in front of his desk, knowing he should say something he spoke cautiously

"How you feeling today?" he may not be sure if he believed her but it didn't change that fact that she was his friend

"Fine... just want to get on with things"

"Right" Jack turned his attention to the paper work that sat on his desk, he glanced up quickly at Charlie before looking back down; he was going to have to find out the truth one way or another

...

Ruby and Casey walked into the restaurant and were immediately spotted by Brax

"Let me guess you want feeding?"

"You know me too well" Casey sent Brax a matching smirk before quickly walking into the kitchen and leaving Ruby with Brax; he had tried to talk to Ruby about the previous nights events but he kept getting the same answer "I really just want to forget about it" he sighed as he looked at Ruby hoping Brax could get her to talk

"Casey's never been the subtle type" although grateful, Brax laughed at his brother's obvious intentions

"I'm starting to see that" Ruby sent him a small smile as she sat down at the nearest table, Brax followed sitting before her

"You're his friend, he cares about you, we all do"

"I know but I'm fine... really"

"You're as bad as Charlie"

Ruby looked at him wearily "What do you mean?"

"You're both **really** bad liars" Ruby chuckled to herself causing Brax to smile

"I get away with it from time to time... well with Charlie anyway" Brax laughed at her words before his expression changed at the sadness that had crept up on her face

"You know it's alright to be upset, angry even, you have the right to feel anything you want"

Ruby didn't speak instead she kept her gaze on her hands refusing to look up at Brax, she could feel him glaring at her waiting for her to respond to him

"Ruby..." Brax called out to her

"It happened to her not me"

"This affects you as much as it affects Charlie" Ruby instantly shook her head at his words

"No it doesn't...and what if she decides she can't do it anymore?"

Brax looked on confused "Do what?" Brax could see she was holding back, there was no doubt she was her mother's daughter

"Be my mum" Ruby finally spoke the thoughts that had been with her since she saw her mother's reaction towards Grant. In all her life Charlie had always seemed so strong so unbreakable even at her weakest points but in that moment, seeing her crumble she felt everything change; what if she reminded Charlie to much of Grant, what if she lost her mother because of him. She had time after time tried to shake these thoughts and convince herself that Charlie would never leave her but as she felt she had rid herself of them they always came back moments later

Brax looked on in shock and amazement at how alike Charlie and Ruby really where, even when things were staring them right in the face they couldn't see it "Ruby I can honestly say that Charlie loves you more than life it's self"

Ruby finally looked up at him

"What if that changes... what if I remind her of him?"

Brax gave her a slight smile "I hate to be the one to break it to you kid but there's no chance of that, I think it's safe to say you're stuck with her for life. You're her daughter that's never gonna change" his smile turned into a grin as Ruby's lips curled into a smile as she laughed lightly

"Well after last night I think you might be stuck with her too"

"Being stuck isn't always a bad thing" Brax winked at her earning himself another laugh from her

"So I'm guessing you want feeding as well?"

"If you're offering" Ruby grinned at him, he smiled as it resembled Charlie's

"Pizza?" Questioned Brax

"Yea... meat lovers please" Brax chuckled she was definitely Charlie's daughter

...

Charlie and Jack sat in an awkward silence as they made their way towards the dinner. Charlie wasn't sure if it had been the revelation Jack had received the night before but she could tell there was something bothering him. She sighed knowing she would have to address the subject sooner or later

"Is this about yesterday?" she asked

"What?" Jack played dumb, for a cop he was bad at upholding a firm poker face

"Seriously... you have hardly said one word and the glances..."

"I'm just a little tired sleeping on the couch isn't the most comfortable thing" Jack instantly cursed under his breath, he knew he had put his foot in it

"What happened... you and Martha had a fight?" Charlie looked at him questionably but a little relieved that the problem may not be about her

"We just had a little disagreement that's all?" Jack shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat hoping she wouldn't push the conversation any further; confessing his doubts to her wasn't something he wanted to do. As the diner came into view he let out a breath of relief

Charlie looked at him wearily, she may have only been back for a short period of time but working with Jack had eventually became easy she even enjoyed his company and if there was one thing he never shied away from it was talking about Martha, she was the one thing they had in common and they used it to their advantage. Watching as he shifted nervously in his seat Charlie knew there was something he wasn't telling her, as he parked outside the diner she saw him breath in relief, not allowing him fully exit the car she quickly spoke the only thing that had come to mind

"You don't believe he did it" it wasn't a question more of a statement; she had hoped she would have been wrong but catching Jacks gaze fall to the ground she knew she had guessed right.

"I-I it's not that..." Jack sighed in defeat unsure of how to coordinate his words

"We've been friends for ten years... thinking he could have done something like that is..."

"Unimaginable" Charlie finished off his sentence and Jack nodded

Charlie glared at him unsure of what to say, she knew what the right thing to do was and that was to defend herself but how was she to do that with no prove. Feeling her tears edge towards her eyes she quickly stepped out of the car, she wanted to understand where Jack was coming from but the pain she felt at the thought of Grant over weighed everything else.

"I'm gonna go get those coffee's" her voice was plain and quiet

"Charlie I..." Before Jack could explain himself, he stopped as Charlie's pained expression had now changed resembling that of the previous night as she back towards the car, he followed her eye line and became aware of what had caused her to retract

"Grant you shouldn't be here" Jack immediately stood in between Charlie and Grant a quick glance back at Charlie and he knew the longer Grant was there the worse her composure would get

"Why I haven't done anything wrong... have I Charlie?" Grant tried to edge forward but was stopped by Jack

"Grant just walk away" pleaded Jack, he took another glance back to notice Charlie was now leaning heavily against the cop car and her chest was rising dangerously

"I thought you was on my side" growled Grant

"I'm not on anyone's side just go"

Grant glared at Charlie and couldn't help the small smirk that crept upon his face

"Still can't believe Brax wasted his time on you" he pushed away Jack's hand that lay on his chest keeping him away from Charlie. As Grant walked away Jack's head jolted up, he instantly knew something wasn't right as he recalled a memory he had long forgotten.

***Flashback***

Brax is really cut up over this girl; I say he just gets under another" Joked Grant as he and Jack walked into Jacks house

"Don't think it's gonna be that easy, he really loved Charlie"

"This Charlie girl must have been something, I went out with a Charlie once but she was way to ridged for my liking" Grant laughed lightly as he took the bottle of pop from Jack

"Well this Charlie was different, well at least I thought she was" Jack sat down on the couch before digging for the remote under Martha's stack of magazines. He sighed in frustration as the pile of magazines feel onto the ground. Picking them up he stopped as he came across a picture that had been taken three weeks before hand. Grant looked down at the objected in his hand before taking it from him. He watched as Grant studied the picture, there was a look in his eyes that Jack couldn't explain but it had disappeared as quick as it came

"So I'm guessing that's Charlie?" asked Brax as he pointed at Charlie who was leaning against Brax chest

"Yh"

"I see why Brax is so hung up... she's hot"

Jack took the picture of him "Whatever"

***End of Flashback***

Jack felt his stomach suddenly churn in disgust, Grant had been lying; he had been lying all along. He knew who Charlie was when he saw her in that picture, he knew she was the same Charlie he had moments ago been addressing and yet he said nothing. The blurred image of the escaping smirk on Grants face now played in Jacks mind as clear as day, he had doubted Charlie and even Martha had seemed unable to fully convince him, but it now stood that he was the one in the wrong, he was the fool that let Grant nearly pull him in. He shuddered at Grants look when he approached him, he seemed so sincere that it almost made him sick, how could anyone lie like that?

"You knew who she was?" Grant turned back to look at Jack with a questioning look on his face

"The picture with Charlie, you asked who she was but you already knew" Grant stood confused for a few seconds before it finally hit him. 'Crap' he thought to himself how was he going to get himself out of this one before he could fully process his thoughts he stumbled back as Jacks fist crunched against his nose

Grunting in pain Grant looked up at an angry Jack

"It's not what you think, she was gone I didn't see the point in saying anything" Jack shook his head in anger before picking Grant up by the collar

"If I so much as see your face again I promise you it will be the last time you see day light" throwing him against the ground Jacks head spun around at the sound of unexpected voices

"Charlie" Heath now held her in his arms as he tried to calm her down as Martha and Bianca watched on in panic.

"Heath I think she's having another panic attack" Bianca tried to keep her voice low and steady as to not wake her sleeping daughter

Looking up at Jack Heaths eyes fell upon Grant who stared at her almost as if he was pleased with himself. Gently placing Charlie into the open car Heath turned to Martha

"You need to try and calm her"

Heath growled as he rapidly made his way over to Grant, but it seemed this time he was prepared as he immediately swung at Heath. Only aggravating Heath the more, he immediately ducked back as Heath pounced on him. Seeing the anger on Heaths face Jack quickly intervened

"Get off me" Heath tried to shrug Jack off but he had a firm hold on him

"Heath he's not worth it" Jack turned to Grant in disgust

"If I see you anywhere near anyone of them" Heath pointed back at the girls "or Ruby I swear you will regret it"

"Pack up and leave Summer Bay now I promise next time I won't stop him" Jack and Heath stared at Grant as he edged back still facing them

"You're going to regret this" he spat in the direction before quickly disappearing

Jack and Heath turned back to the girls as they stared down at Charlie

...

She felt her chest tighten as he approached her, his voice and presence was like poison to her and it had begun sucking the life out of her. She willed herself to defend herself stand up to him but her chest refused to loosen the grip it now had against her lungs. She stumbled back against the car as she tried to steady her breathing. Unable to speak she gawked on in shock as Jack suddenly took a swing at Grant, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion; she slowly felt her conscious state slipping away from her until she felt someone's arms around her

"Charlie" it was Heaths voice but he was gone as fast as he had came, she followed his suit as he placed her into the seat in the car

She could hear Bianca and Martha but their voices seemed drowned out by that of Heaths growls and grunts

"Charlie focus on your breathing" Martha clung onto her hands "Bianca I don't know what I'm doing" Martha turned to Bianca pleading for her to do something

"Charlie remember what Brax said" Bianca hoped the reminder of Brax would help "He said for you to take deep slow breaths" Martha and Bianca watched on as Charlie's eyes shut tight their own fears began to ease as her breathing began to deepen

At the mention of his name Charlie shut her eyes as she visualised his face, she concentrated on his green eyes as she used them to comfort herself. Charlie heard both Bianca and Martha sigh in relief as her breathing slowed and deepened. Opening her eyes she watched as Grant rushed away from Heath and Jack

"Charlie you ok" Martha peered down at her as Bianca looked at her relieved that the attack had passed, she soon found both Jack and Heath stood before her as well

"Yh I'm fine"

"I think its best you go home and rest" said Jack

"Come on we'll take you" Heath held out his hand to Charlie who took it gratefully

"Charlie I'm sorry, I should have..." Charlie interrupted Jack

"It's ok" she gave him the only smile she could manage as she followed Heath and Bianca towards their car

...

Brax sat in the driver's seat as he gripped the steering wheel tightly trying to control his anger; after dropping Charlie off at home and then Bianca, Heath had gone to the restaurant to tell him what had happened with Grant. Brax felt his blood boil to a new climax wanting nothing more than to go and find Grant; he quickly put his priorities in check as he looked back at Ruby and Casey

"I've got to go" Ruby quickly stood up from her seat

"Na I'm taking you... Case you stay here with Heath" Brax wasn't surprised Grant hadn't left and he still couldn't shake the look he had seen on his face the previous night when he had looked over at Charlie, if his instincts where right Brax knew Grant was far from done

Stopping outside her house Brax flew out of the car just as fast as Ruby; he stayed close behind her as she made her way towards the front door it wasn't till she opened it up that they could hear her cries

"NO PLEASE... stop please"

"Charlie" Ruby glanced at Brax with Panicked eyes but Brax had already made a dash through the house as he imagined the worse, following the trail of her voice he burst through her bed room door only to find her shuffling against the bed aggressively with her eyes closed. As Ruby now stood beside him Brax sighed in relief as he quickly made his way over to her

"Charlie Charlie" he stayed back not wanting to startle her

"Please don't... PLEASE" still not waking up he edged closer to her taking her in a firm but gentle grip

Charlie it's me Brax... Charlie" he shock her gently causing her to wake up in a fright, not realising who it was she jumped out of his grip

"No..."

"Charlie it's just me"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? a little nervous about the Brax and Ella scene and the Brax and Ruby scene in this chapter. I felt it was necessary to have one of the guys not take to Charlie's words straight away and it couldn't be Heath nor Brax and I have already mentioned that Grant and Miles weren't that close so I thought it would be more realistic if it was Jack, keeping in mind that they have been friends with Grant for ten years i think it was only normal for one of them to find it hard to believe he could have done that to Charlie. not much Charlie and Brax together in this chapter but I promise there are many more to come ( I know I left it in the air but didnt want to carry on as it would have been way to long but look at it this way the next chapter will begin with Chax )<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

**Like always thank you guys for the reviews and pms, still find myself in shock sometimes as to how many of you like this story. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I think a lot of people will be happy with some of what happens (I specify on the use of the word 'SOME') and don't skip to the end it'll only spoil it for you :)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Charlie it's just me"<strong>

...

Charlie held her hand up to her chest her heart pounding rapidly against it; she edged further away from him as she had yet to escape the terrifying images of Grant that had captured her in her sleep

"Charlie it's just me" Brax repeated his words seeing she was clearly still in a daze

"Ruby could you get her something to drink?" Ruby nodded quickly as she raced towards the kitchen

Brax's gaze fell on Charlie but he refused to edge any closer to her, instead deciding to waiting for her to fully calm down

"He was here... I saw him he-he..." Charlie could have sworn what she had felt herself experiencing was real, she could still feel his hot cringing breathe against her skin, she looked around the room frantically as if searching for something or someone

"Charlie it was just a bad dream" Brax edged a little closer this time but still made no contact with her, he turned his head as Ruby rushed back in with a glass of water. She slowly walked over to Charlie

"Charlie you ok?" Charlie gazed down at Ruby and finally realising what she had been seeing was created in her own mind, she took the glass from Ruby taking a little sip of it before passing it back to her

"Yh I'm fine" Charlie found her breathe still hadn't caught up with her, Ruby glanced at Brax with worried eyes, she didn't understand what was happening; looking at her mother's dazed state, for the first time Ruby wondered if coming back to the Bay had been the best thing for the both of them. Seeing Charlie so shaken and overpowered by her fear wasn't something Ruby had seen much of and she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore

At the knock on the door Charlie's body surged up in fright at the unexpected sound

"It's just the door Charlie" Ruby stood up thankfully as the knocking on the front door allowed her to leave the room before her own tears made their way down her face, quickly wiping them away she made her way to the front door

"Casey... what you doing here?" She was sure Brax had asked him to stay behind with Heath

"I figured you would need someone here too" he sent her a small smile but it quickly faded as her tears began to run freely down her cheeks

"We should never have come back" Sobbed Ruby. Casey immediately stepped forward taking her into his arms, she gladly accepted his gesture as she buried her head into his chest

"I hate him so much" Casey choose not to speak instead he stood with his arms around her and he let her vent. After a while Ruby pulled away

"Where are Charlie and Brax?" Casey scanned their surrounding

"He's in her room... she was screaming when we got here and..."

"What... is she ok?" Casey looked at her wide eyed

"She's ok... well physically she is...she was having a bad dream"

Casey needn't ask what the dream was about "Oh... is she ok now?" asked Casey

"Yh Brax is with her" Ruby and Casey turned their heads towards Charlie's room as Brax called her name

"Ruby... Rubes" she quickly walked into Charlie's room with Casey stood beside her

Realising he hadn't heard her voice in a while Brax had started worrying about Ruby and who may have been at the door. As she came into view he sighed in relief, seeing the look on his face Ruby spoke

"It was just Casey" Brax nodded, he didn't need to ask why Casey was there. In a way he was grateful, he could see Ruby was struggling with seeing Charlie like rthis and leaving her on her own wasn't something he wanted to do

Casey looked over at Charlie the sweat dripping from her forehead he didn't say a word he just gave her a light smile before looking at Ruby

"I'll stay with her if you want?" Brax looked at Ruby who nodded gratefully

"We'll just be in the living room" Ruby gave Brax a smile filled with gratitude before closing the door behind her

...

Brax watched as Ruby left the room before looking back at Charlie, seeing her state for the first time he fully understood why she had left all those years ago, Grant wasn't something she could handle; he was the one fear that she had yet to overcome. The scar he had left her with was visible for Brax to see

"Charlie" he called her name and instantly she looked up at him and there it was, that look, the same one he had seen the very first time he had seen her face all those years ago. He could never forget that look in her eyes, the pain and sorrow that resided in them. In the short time he had been back, Grant had managed to pull her back into the black steep hole she had worked so hard to get herself out of

"I'm sorry" She turned her gaze away from him her eyes scanning the room one last time "I thought he was...I-I..." Charlie sighed in frustration

"Don't apologise Charlie" Brax edged forward slowly not wanting to startle her, he watched as she clutched the sheets on her bed tightly and shook her head

"I just want it to go away... the pain I-I'm not strong enough" Her eyes glazed over but she fought against her tears. She looked up at Brax "I-I don't think I can do this" her voice broke as her tears finally won and cascaded down her face with great speed

Quickly moving closer to her without delay Brax pulled her into him, as she buried her body inside his and he could see she was weak. All the strength she had mustered over the ten years had been sucked out of her just by Grants mere presence, in that moment two things feared Brax. He had never thought of himself as a violent person but the thought of bringing an end to Grant brought him comfort, he feared how far he was willing to go to keep Grant away from Charlie and Ruby but first and foremost he feared the meaning behind Charlie's words. 'What if she decided it's too much and she leaves again' he shook the thought away, that wasn't something he wasn't willing to let happen no matter what he had to do he wasn't going to let Grant win

Brax felt her relax into his arms as her tears hit against his shirt, her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt as she clung onto them fiercely. Advancing towards the head of the bed Brax kept Charlie wrapped tightly in his arms as he settled his head against the wall behind him. She shuffled as she curled into him, burying herself deeper into him; she closed her eyes as she concentrated on his arms that now brought her warmth.

After several minutes of silence Charlie spoke

"I thought I was ready... I thought I was stronger than this" she spoke with such disappointment

"You are Charlie... you are stronger than anyone I have ever known" Charlie shook her head against his chest

"No no I'm not" Charlie pulled away from him slightly so she could look up at him "I just froze... he was right in front of me and it was like he paralyzed me"

"Charlie you're here, despite everything you're here, despite everything you had Ruby and you came back... that in its self shows the level of your strength, you just can't see it" Charlie buried her head back into his chest

"You know I thought about it before we came back... what I would do if he was to ever come back; I never reached a conclusion...I guess I just hoped it would never happen"

"And I'm sorry that it did" said Brax

Again a moment of comforting silence fell upon them, Charlie spoke

"Every time I see him I'm back there in that room, I see that night clear as day... I remember every small detail and the fear and desperation comes flooding back, the way he grinned down at me, how he just walked out as if nothing had happened... it's all I can see"

Brax quickly composed himself as he felt his eyes glaze over; he shut his eyes tightly as he sent away the tears that wanted to fall. He needed to be strong for her

"He's not going away... is he?" her voice was laced with undeniable fear

"He will... I will make sure he disappears for good" Brax couldn't hide the vengeful and spiteful tone that threaded through his voice, Not thinking it was possible Charlie felt his grip tighten against her and suddenly a new kind of fear over came her. She moved her head away from his chest and looked him dead on, the look in his eyes resembled the one that had laid there the previous night when he had lashed out at Grant only this time there was more venom in it. The only other person she had ever seen such a look from was her father when he had found out what Grant had done, but there was something about the tone of Brax's voice that worried Charlie

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie looked up at him with panicked eyes

He wanted to respond but what was he to say, he knew what she was thinking but he couldn't lie and say she was wrong. Hearing the fear in her voice he knew there were no boundaries he wasn't willing to cross and suddenly all the confusion he had felt since she had returned disappeared. His feelings became clear as Ella's question played back in his mind **"Do you still have feeling for her?"**

"Brax..." Charlie called out to him not even trying to hide the tremble in her voice; she edged up so she was facing him but her body never leaving his

"What do you mean make him disappear?" Brax slowly brought his hand up to her face

"I'm not going to let him hurt you... or Ruby, I can't" She latched onto his hand keeping it against her face

"Don't... please don't even think about it" her eyes became cloudy with growing tears at the thought of what could happen to Brax if he let his anger get the best of him

"Charlie I..." she quickly stopped him

"No Brax" Charlie jumped back from his embrace as her voice rose "if you dare do anything stupid I swear I will never forgive you" she stared at him as he did the same. Brax wasn't sure where her sudden outburst had come from, he looked at her confused and he watched as her face softened and a tear rolled down her right cheek

"I can't lose you to him" she whispered loud enough for him to hear what she had said, he felt his heart pound aggressively against his chest at her words.

Charlie was well aware of their current predicament, he was with her in that moment but he belonged to another he wasn't hers to keep, she knew her words derived from beyond the friendship he was giving to her and although she was now not hiding it she didn't care. The thought of him possibly going to jail if he was to fulfil his thoughts towards Grant would be the final breaking straw for Charlie. She stared at him hoping he had got what she had said, his response proved he had

"Not possible... you will never lose me" Brax's voice was soft and genuine. There was no need for him to keep denying what was right in front of him, ten years or not he still loved her as much as he did before she left and knowing she needed him only made him love her more. He stretched his hand out and laid it on top of hers

"Promise me... you have to promise you won't go and do something stupid" Charlie pulled herself a little closer to him using his hand

"Brax...promise" she stared at his silent form in anticipation

Brax sighed knowing she wouldn't rest till he did as she had asked "I promise" he pulled her back into him and without any delay she pushed herself into him and rested her body against his

"I didn't mean to drag you into this" she spoke quietly

"You didn't drag me into anything... there's nowhere else I'd rather be" Charlie's lips curled up slightly at his words. Returning to the Bay she had never imagined she would get the chance to be so close to him again, even if it was only to last that moment she was grateful for his presence. She felt her heavy eyes begin to close but fought to keep them open, she had no idea Brax was watching her

"You're gonna have to sleep at some point, stop fighting it... I'm right here" not thinking it was possible he tightened his grip around her, she smiled into his chest as she gave in and closed her eyes. Charlie lay her hands against his chest as she drifted off to sleep

...

He watched as her chest rose up and down as she fell deeper into sleep, watching her peaceful form he brushed her hair from over her face. Her face bared no worries or burdens, she lay in his arms content, looking down at her it seemed she had forgotten all her troubles. His hand lingered over her face as he gently stroked her cheek; even in sleep her beauty seemed to overwhelm him. Sighing he remembered how his conversation with Ella had ended earlier that day

***Flashback***

"Because I don't know the answer" he dodged her eyes as he spoke

"You don't know?"

Brax nodded his head in response

"In all the time we've been together you have never once looked at me the way you look at her" Ella held back the tears that threatened to fall

"Ella I..."

"No its ok, you can't help how you feel" she shook her head as she looked down at the ground

Brax walked round the bar and stood before her "I do care about you Ella, that hasn't changed"

"Yh... just not the way I want you to" she looked up at him and he looked at her with apologetic eyes, he knew this had to be done, Jack was right staying with her would only do more damage than it would good and hurting her was the last thing he wanted

"I'm sorry" Ella nodded at his apology

"I have to go" she gave him a barely noticeable smile as she turned away from him. He kept his gaze on her as he felt his guilt begin to eat at him, he watched as she turned back to face him

"I hope you can resolve whatever yesterday was about... but Brax ten years is a long time to be apart from someone... if you still love each other after all that time you shouldn't waste anymore time" smiling at him lightly she made her way down the stairs and out of sight

***End of Flashback***

Looking down at Charlie he was certain she was deep enough in sleep, he moved slowly from beside her and laid her on the bed. Pulling the covers over her he watched her for a moment, lingering over her he placed a soft kiss on her temple before finally leaving the room

Walking into the living room Ruby and Casey's heads jolted up from the TV screen

"How is she?" asked Ruby

"Sound asleep... hopefully she'll get a few hours" Brax sent her a smile

Ruby smiled at him thankfully "Thank you...sorry you had to leave the restaurant"

Brax chuckled lightly "You know you Buckton girls 'apologies way too much" Ruby smiled at him sheepishly

Brax looked over at Casey and smiled

"I have to go back to the restaurant quickly kinda left it up in the air before... but Case you stay I shouldn't be too long" Brax motioned towards the front door

"Brax I'm sure me and Charlie will be fine" Ruby looked at Casey then at Brax, as much as she wanted them to stay she didn't want to be a burden onto them

"I don't doubt that but I think Casey could do with company that isn't me... and plus if I'm here with you guys I don't have to be at work" Brax sent her a wink as she smiled at him. They both knew his response was an excuse but it was good enough

"And you behave yourself" Brax pointed at Casey playfully

"Always do" Casey flashed the Braxton grin as Brax walked out the front door

...

Jack had just returned from a call out for a fight that had taken place on the beach, he was thankful that his day had been so busy it helped keep his mind off the earlier events of that day. Entering the station he walked straight into his and Charlie's office. Slumping down in exhaustion he ran his hands over his face only then had he noticed the light bruise on his knuckles form where it had made contact with Grant's nose. He stared down at his knuckle as reality hit; the same Grant he had taken as a friend, the same person he had left around his little daughter that same person turned out to be someone he now despised. He lowered his head as he thought of how he had questioned Martha when they had gotten home the night before, how he had tried to defend Grant not knowing he was the fool that refused to see all the clues that were before him. He groaned in irritation at the knock on the door

"Come in" he looked up to see Watson standing at the foot of the door staring down at him with uncertain and apprehensive eyes

"What is it?" he asked frustrated by her silence he had yet to pick up on the look on her face

"Err- We've had a compliant come in... on the basis of assault" she looked at him unsure of how to deliver the news

"Right... and?" Jack wasn't sure why she was telling him this; surely she could deal with it herself

"The complaint was made by Mr Bledcoe"

Jack immediately sprung up from his seat; he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"The complaint is against you, and Mr Daryl and Heath Braxton"

Jack gawked at her in disbelief, never had his mind even crossed that Grant would do such a thing, now he realised what he had meant early when he said they wouldn't get away with it

"Jack he says he wants to press charges against all three of you" Watson spoke but had no idea what was going on, to her knowledge Grant was friends with all three men, but as he walked into the station a little under thirty minutes ago, the look in his eyes told her all he wanted was revenge.

"Where is he?" asked Jack, he walked out of his office to see Grant walking out of the interview room. As he spotted Jack he smirked at him

"Told you I wouldn't let you get away with it... I always stick to my word" Jack felt his stomach turn, how could he have been so wrong, this wasn't the person he thought he knew. The person stood before him was made with nothing but poison and wickedness

Grant gave him a quick salute before leaving the station with the same sickly smile still plastered proudly upon his face. Jacks head turned at the sound of his name

"Constable Holden" he was met by his boss "If you would come into my office please" Jack knew whatever was about to happen was far from good, looking back at the exit Grant had retracted into he turned and followed his boss into the office bracing himself for what was about to come

...

Charlie shuffled lightly against the bed as her eyes fluttered open; she looked to her side realising Brax was no longer with her. Rubbing her hand over her eyes she looked over at the time on her bedside table '8:15' she had been asleep for the best part of five hours and not one bad dream had appeared to her. Quickly shuffling out of her bed she made her way out of her room, a wave of guilt hit her as she thought about Ruby being by herself as she spent most of the day sleeping. Making her way towards Ruby's room she stopped and turned in the direction of the voices coming from the living room

"I'm not watching another one... can't handle anymore things blowing up for no reason" Complained Ruby as Casey took the DVD out of the player

"Sorry but you're over ruled" mocked Brax

Charlie stood for a few moments as she watched the three of them, she stared at Brax in awe; a smile crept up on her face as Brax nudged Ruby playfully

"Ever heard of ladies first" Ruby, Casey and Brax swung their heads back as Charlie stood behind them

Ruby stood up and went to give Charlie a hug, Charlie smiled down at her daughter as she folded her arms around her. Pulling away Ruby looked up at her

"You scared me"

"I'm sorry... it was just a silly dream" Charlie placed a kiss on her daughters temple before looking back over at Brax and Casey

"I thought you would have left by now" she addressed Brax

"Turns out there are all these amazing movies Ruby has never seen before and being the nice person that I am I figured I would introduce her to some" he gave Ruby a grin before looking back up at Charlie

Charlie laughed as she looked down at Ruby "It seems the only thing your 'amazing movies' have done is traumatise her"

"Na she's a beginner that's all, I'll have her trained in no time" Brax laughed as Ruby shook her head in disagreement before walking over to where Casey sat

"I don't think so" Brax laughed at her words before turning back to Charlie "Err... dinner is in the oven"

"You cooked?" asked Charlie

"No... Got some takeaway" replied Brax

"Right... thank you. Would you like some coffee?" asked Charlie hoping he wasn't yet ready to leave

"Yh... I'll come help" Brax stood up and followed her into the kitchen

"Thank you for staying with her" said Charlie after a while

"No problem she's a great kid" he smiled at her as he watched her move around the kitchen "How was the sleep?"

"Good... really needed it" she smiled over at him as she took out the container that was in the oven and placed on the kitchen counter. Pouring him his coffee she passed the cup over to him watching him as he took a sip, she couldn't believe after everything he was still there

"You didn't have to stay you know"

"I wanted to plus I don't think I could get Casey to leave even if I tried...and I didn't want to leave you after this afternoon" answered Brax honestly.

They both watched each other unsure of what to say next but fortunately Casey's complaints from the living room brought laughter to both Charlie and Brax

"Ryan Reynolds... you have got to be kidding"

Brax shook his head through his laughter as he looked up at Charlie "She is just like you"

"She just has really good taste... it's got nothing to do with me" laughed Charlie. Brax smiled over at her, seeing her laugh despite what had gone on the past twenty four hours only proved to him how strong she really was

Charlie looked at him as she noticed him studying her "What?"

"Nothing... it's just you look good when you laugh, I've missed it"

Charlie felt herself blush lightly "Yh so have I" Charlie smiled over at him, before registering the time on the wall; he had been there for the best part of the day; thinking back to Ella she figured he would probably have to get going soon

"I guess you guys will have to get going... I'm sure Ella as missed you today" at the moment she knew all she could afford was his friendship, all she could afford was anyone's friendship, she was all over the place and a relationship wasn't something she could even contemplate getting into but nevertheless this didn't stop the jealousy that she felt every time she thought about Brax with Ella, she had only ever known him to be hers and seeing him with someone else hurt more than she had expected. She quickly turned her head down staring into her food and hoping Brax hadn't witness the jealousy in her eyes

"Actually..." Before Brax could fully reply he was interrupted by Ruby who had a hold of Charlie's phone as it rang

"It's Bianca" handing Charlie her phone Ruby walked back into the living room

"Hy" Charlie instantly greeted her friend as she answered the phone

"Charlie they've taken him to the police station" said Bianca, Charlie frowned unsure of who she was referring to

"Taken who?" asked Charlie

"Heath... they just took him now"

"What?"

The tone in Charlie's voice alarmed Brax as he looked at her questionably

"Bianca why would they be taking Heath to the station... on what Basis?" asked Charlie. Brax quickly edged closer to Charlie and Casey and Ruby were soon stood at the foot of the door

"Brax what's going on?" asked Casey

Before anyone could speak there was a knock at the front door, Ruby quickly rushed to answer it

"They wouldn't say... and I can't go with him because of the kids, Heath said Brax was with you could you please get him to go down there" before Charlie could reply Ruby had walked back into the kitchen, She looked at Brax confused

"Brax it's for you... it's the police" Brax and Charlie's head jolted up before all four of them quickly made their way to the front door

"Is this about my brother?" assumed Brax

Watson shook her head "No but I am afraid you will have to come down to the station with us Mr Braxton" A panicked look overcame both Casey and Ruby as Charlie and Brax looked on confused

"What for?" Charlie quickly interrupted

"We will address that once we reach the station" said Watson as she tried to remain professional

"So you're not gonna tell me why you're dragging me down to the cop shop" asked Brax in disbelief

"Like I said Mr Braxton you will know once we get there"

"Fine" Brax turned back to Charlie only to be met by her watered eyes

"Hy could Case stay here?"

Of course" Charlie's reply came instantly and the worry in her face was evident for him to see

"I'm sure it's nothing" he gave her a hand a quick squeeze before turning back to look at Casey who looked equally as worried

"I won't be long ok" he ruffled the teenage boy's hair lightly and gave Ruby a light smile before following the officers out to the car

Charlie edged out of the door as she called after Watson

"Georgina what's going on?" asked Charlie

"Charlie I can't..."

"Georgina please just tell me" Charlie looked at her with pleading eyes

Sighing lightly Watson looked back at the other officer who stood beside the cop car before turning back to Charlie, she had no idea how Charlie knew Brax but she could tell she was upset

"There's been a complaint against him and his brother... and Jack"

"What complaint... what did they do?"

"Grant Bledcoe as accused them of assault... Charlie I really have to go" Watson gave her a sympathetic smile before walking over to the car.

Charlie stood watching as they drove off with Brax; she couldn't believe what she had heard, he had brought her so much sorrow and now he was trying to hurt the people around her. She suddenly heard a muffled voice and looking down into her hand she remembered she had been talking to Bianca before Watson arrived

"Charlie... Charlie" she quickly brought the phone back up to her ear

"Bianca he-Grant he..."

"I know I heard"

"Bianca I'm gonna call you back I have to get down there"

"Charlie no you stay... I'll get Miles"

"No I'm going... he can't do this he can't get away with this"

Before Bianca could reply Charlie had dropped the phone and rushed back into the house to grad her car keys.

"Charlie what's going on...where are you going?" asked Ruby as her and Casey stood watching as she picked up her car keys and made her way back towards the door

"I have to go to the station ok... I need you guys to stay here and make sure all the doors and windows remain locked"

Ruby and Casey nodded as they watched her close the door behind her. Ruby looked up at Casey

"They'll be fine... I know they will"

...

Shutting the door behind her Charlie raced towards her car eager to get down to the station, turning on the ignition she sped down the road failing to notice the car that lurked not far from her house

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of Chax in this chapter :) I know another cliff hanger, don't hate me (*covers face*) changed the ending so many times but I eventually stuck with this one which was the original ending. I know there as been a lot of Glum for Chax especially Charlie in the last few chapters but please just hang in there. I promise it will be worth the wait :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 33

**Thank you for the reviews and pms, and also to those of you who read :), here is the next instalment, I'm actually a little nervous about this chapter so please be honest in telling me what you think of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shutting the door behind her Charlie raced towards her car eager to get down to the station, turning on the ignition she speed down the road failing to notice the car that lurked not far from her house.<strong>

...

Grant sat and watched as Brax was ushered towards the cop car, he smiled to himself as Watson soon got into the car and drove off. He waited a little longer but gritted his teeth when Charlie came out of the house and her car followed the direction the cops had just taken Brax. He hit hid palm against the steering wheel harshly as his anger got the better of him. Taking a minute he looked back at the house and his signature sickly grin made its way back upon his face as he thought back to what Heath had said earlier that day

"**If I see you anywhere near anyone of them or Ruby I swear you will regret it"** Grant had completely dismissed the last part of Heaths sentence till that moment, he hadn't known who the girl was when he arrived the previous day but having followed Brax when he was dropping them off he didn't take him long to put two and two together as Charlie and Ruby went into the house. Thinking back to her face, he could see the ways in which she resembled him but never had he thought Charlie had kept the baby. Sitting for a while longer he pondered on what to do, his target had been Charlie but if she wasn't there he would simply take the next best thing... her daughter. He sat for almost twenty minutes trying to figure out what it was he was actually going to do

Carefully stepping out of the car he scanned his surroundings making sure no one was about before walking over to the house. Looking for a way to get in without knocking on the door he cursed under his breath as he realised all possible entrances had been locked. Desperate to follow up on his plans he walked to the front door hoping Ruby would open up before she realised who it was

*Knock Knock*

...

Racing into the station Charlie stopped as she looked on at Jack and Heath who were sat outside the interview room. At the sound of her rushed footsteps both Jack and Heath looked up to see Charlie gawking at them

"Are you guys ok?" she walked over to the two of them trying to catch her breath as they stood up

Jack and Heath looked at each other unsure if they should tell her the reason they had all been called for questioning, noticing the quick glances they passed to one another, Charlie spoke quietly

"Watson told me... I'm so sorry this is my entire fault"

Heath shook his head "No its not... this is all Grant and he's not going to get away with it"

"Where's Brax?" she asked

Jack nodded towards the interview room

Looking back at the interview room she saw as Watson walked out before closing the door behind her, she turned back to Jack and Heath

"What did they say to the both of you?" She looked at them expectantly

Jack sighed before replying "he wants to press charges" Charlie looked at him wide eyed

"He can't do that... you were only protecting me"

"But they don't know that" said Heath.

Nor him or Jack had mentioned anything about Charlie during their interviews and they were sure Brax wasn't going to give them much either

"This can't be happening... what about your job?" Charlie looked at Jack

"I've been put on desk work until all this is sorted" Charlie looked at him with remorseful eyes

"I didn't mean for any of you to get caught up in my mess..."

"Charlie you didn't cause any of this" Jack tried to reassure her

But it's your word against his right?... he hasn't got any prove" Charlie kept her voice as low as possible not wanting the other officers to overhear their conversation

"Not according to these" Heath outstretched his hands exposing the cuts and light bruising on his knuckle

Charlie ran her hand through her hair "I can't believe this is happening"

Sighing in frustration Charlie turned around and rapidly walked over to Watson but stopped as Brax walked out of the interview room, she changed her course of direction and walked straight over to him

"Charlie what are you doing here?" asked Brax

"I couldn't stay at home" she walked closer to him "I can't believe he is doing this"

"Charlie he's not going to win this" Brax looked down at her

"What did they say was going to happen now?" asked Charlie

"They just said not to make any plans to go away" Brax gently rubbed her arm "Its gonna be ok" Charlie nodded as Brax looked over at Heath

"I'm gonna go back with Charlie, Casey is still over there" Heath nodded

"I best call Bianca" as Heath pulled his phone out of his pocket he looked over at Brax as he questioned Jack

"Mate what's wrong" Brax studied the puzzled look on Jacks face as he looked up at all three of them

"Something's not right" said Jack

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie

"You were at Charlie's when Watson and Jones turned up?" Brax nodded in confirmation to Jack's Statement

"How did they know you were at Charlie's?" it seemed like Jack was talking to himself trying to figure something out

"I figured Heath told them" answered Brax as he looked at Jack confused

Heath looked at Brax with denying eyes "I didn't tell them where you were, they never asked"

"When Grant left I heard them asking Jones to go find Heath and Watson to go over to Charlie's... how did they know you were at Charlie's?"

All their heads turned simultaneously towards Watson

"Who told you where Brax was?" asked a panicked Charlie

Watson looked at all four eyes that laid on her unsure of why this was such an important detail

"Mr Bledcoe said he had seen Brax going into your house on his way to the station" she watched as all the faces before her turned crimson

Charlie stumbled back as she remembered running out of her house, she could see herself running towards the door and although she had paid it no attention her eye had caught a quick glimpse of the unfamiliar car parked not too far from her front house

"Ruby" Charlie turned on her heels as she darted out of the station with Brax and Heath right behind her

Jumping into the car with Heath and Charlie Brax dug his phone out of his pocket, looking down at the screen he cursed out loud

"S**t" he had missed three calls from Casey. Quickly dialling Casey's number Brax groaned in fear as it rang out until it had gone to voice mail, he kept trying hoping to soon get through to his brother

Pulling his phone out of his pocket Jack quickly dialled Miles number knowing he would be able to get to Charlie's quicker than the rest of them

"Mate get to Charlie's place now as quick as you can"

"Why... what's going on?"

"It's Grant...just get Leah to take you there... you have to be quick" Jack dropped the phone as he ran into his office and picked up his keys

"Jack what the hell's going on?"

"HE'S AT HER HOUSE" he shouted before speeding out the front door with Watson hot on his trail as the other officers watched on in confusion

Jumping in besides Jack Watson pulled on her seat belt as he pressed hard against the gas pedal, she had no idea what was going on but by the looks on their faces she knew it was going to be a rough end to the day

...

Standing he watched as the door swung open

"Hello Ruby" even Grant had noticed the slyness laced in his own voice

"Grant" the fear in her voice came at a tremble

Edging forward immediately he wasn't surprised when the door went to shut in his face, quickly pushing his foot through he was taken aback as she called another's name

"Ruby wait I just want to talk" Grant pushed his weight against the door as he tried to convince Ruby

"CASEY" she struggled to fight against Grants strength, instantly running out of the kitchen Casey's eyes widened as he saw Grant pushing the door against a shaken Ruby, picking up pace he now stood beside her and immediately kicked at Grants foot that was in the door, as soon as his foot retracted he pushed hard against the door slamming it against Grant's body. Ruby slumped to the floor as she kept her weight against the door, he tears were making their way down her face as Grant began banging against the door

Casey pulled Ruby into him but kept his weight against the door

"It's ok... he can't get in here" Casey dug into his pocket trying to stop his trembling hands as he frantically tried to find his phone. Immediately dialling Brax's number he hoped his brother would have been done at the station but he phone just kept ringing.

"Ruby" called Grant he was beginning to get impatient "I just want to talk to you kid... just hear me out"

"JUST GO AWAY...I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU" Shouted Ruby as she stayed close to Casey

Casey pulled Ruby closer into him

"You best leave, Brax and Charlie will be here any minute" lied Casey as he desperately tried to get rid of Grant

Grant suddenly banged aggressively against the door

"What is it with you Braxton's" there was no doubt that he was angry

Casey dialled Brax's number two more times but he still didn't pick up, knowing Heath was also at the station he decided to dial Bianca's number

"Bianca he's here" Casey leaned his weight against the door as Grant had now started hitting his whole body against it

Immediately acknowledging the noise that was coming from the other side of the phone Bianca stood up in her living room frantically

"Casey what's going on... who's there?"

"Grant... he's at Charlie's he's trying to get in Bianca" Casey jolted forward as another thud hit hard against the front door

"Casey Casey are you ok?

"I don't know how much longer I can keep him out for"

"Ok Casey you and Ruby stay where you are ok... I'm gonna get help"

Bianca quickly dialled the police station letting them know what was going on, before trying to get hold of Heath

"Bianca"

"Oh thank God... Heath Grants at the house" Heath looked at Brax

"Is he in the house?" at his question Brax head jolted in his direction and Charlie let out a little whimper

"Not yet... Heath you guys have to get back there fast. Casey can't hold him off for long"

"We're on our way" Heath put the phone down knowing he would have to tell Brax and Charlie what Bianca had just told him

"He's at the house... I think he's trying to force his way in" not thinking it was possible Charlie pressed harder against the gas pedal, Brax clenched his fist together as he felt himself lose control of his building anger

...

Ruby and Casey looked up at one another as Grants consistent attempt to get through the door came to a halt. Unsure if he had given up the sat firmly against the door.

After a few more moments of silence Ruby and Casey looked at one another

"I think he's gone" said Ruby

An unexpected loud thud from the kitchen caused Ruby to scream, as it continued Casey instantly jumped to his feet as he realised Grant was now trying to get in through the back door. Reaching the kitchen Casey backed away as Grant stood at the foot of the door which now hung loosely off the hinges. Running back into the living room Casey quickly picked Ruby up as he flung the front door open, but before either he or Ruby could escape Grant had grabbed him by the shirt pulling him back against the floor and slamming the door shut. Casey's grip on Ruby hadn't cease,d he clung onto her as he tried to back away from Grant

"Braxton's always trying to be the heroes" he snarled down at Casey before looking down at Ruby's trembling body. He slowly bent down to their level before attempting to touch Ruby but Casey flung his hand away as she too moved closer to Casey

"Don't touch me" she growled at him

"Why do you have to go make trying to make me angry, all I wanted to do was have a nice civilised conversation, you know a father daughter conversation" he smiled slyly at her

"I'm not your daughter" Ruby shook her head vigorously

"Ouch that hurts" he mocked her before his head suddenly jolted up at the knocking on the door

" Charlie, Ruby" Grant instantly recognised the voice as Miles

"Leah I don't think their home" said Miles

"Miles help" Casey quickly shouted out

"Leah..." Ruby called out her name

"Ruby..." Leah called out frantically as she heard her voice

"Shut up" Grant growled loudly as he pulled both Casey and Ruby to their feet "if you say one more word you will regret it"

"Ruby... Ruby" Leah and Miles banged against the door

It suddenly became clear to both Leah and Miles what Jack had meant "Grant if you lay a hand on either one of them..."

Grant let out a merciless laugh "You'll do what Copeland?" hearing the fading footsteps Grant quickly pulled Casey and Ruby along with him as he made his way into the kitchen. Shoving them into the corner before he picking up a stair and stuck it under the handle just before Miles reached the door

"Not as smart as you think" Grant gave him a quick wink

Miles banged against the window on the door

"Grant let them go" ignoring him Grant turned to Casey and Ruby "You" he pointed at Casey "help me move this " he pointed towards the table but Casey refused to budge

"It's either you help or your precious Ruby will pay for your mistake" Casey immediately edged forward releasing Ruby from his grip. Picking up one side of the table he and Grant pushed it against the door as a barrier

"See that wasn't too hard was it" the smile on his face soon disappeared at the added voices that came from outside the house

"RUBY" he heard Charlie shout out Ruby's name but as Ruby opened her mouth to respond he shot her a deadly look

"Speak and you will regret it" Grabbing hold of Casey who gripped firmly onto Ruby he pulled them both back into the living room. Pushing them both to the ground he stunned them as he pulled out a gun from inside his coat pocket

Casey and Ruby's eyes widened as the gun came into view

"Get up" he pointed at Ruby

"No" Casey latched onto her "No" he repeated

Grant sighed in frustration "Either she comes here or I shot her right now"

Ruby turned to Casey "it's ok" she pulled out of his grip and stood to her feet slowly making her way over to Grant

"That's a good girl, now open up the curtains and the top window" Looking up at him Ruby did as she was told and pulled the curtains apart. Standing outside the window was Charlie and Leah

"Ruby" Charlie instantly screamed her name as her daughter came into view, but she felt her legs leave her as Grant suddenly pulled her away from the window and closer to him. She felt the beating of her heart stop as she watched him raise the gun in his hand

"NO" Charlie flung forward as Heath, Brax and Miles came running from all sides of the house. They had been trying to find a way to get in but as Charlie screamed they all darted back to the front of the house

Brax felt the air leave his lungs at the sight before him, he watched as Grant slid the tip of the gun against Ruby's temple

"NO PLEASE DONT PLEASE" Charlie stood begging as she tried to squirm out of Leah hands, finally succeeding she plunged forward only to be stopped by Brax who held onto her firmly

"He has my baby... I have to stop him" she fought to escape his grip but he was too strong for her, she broke down in his arms "He's got my baby" Brax felt his own tear fall from his face, he looked at Ruby as her own tears cascaded down her face, the fear on her face was heartbreaking, he noticed Casey looking on panicked as he sat in view of Grant. He then settled his gaze on Grant looking him dead on

"Not so tough now are you Braxton" Grants grin widened as he spoke

"If you so much as hurt her... either of them... I promise you I will make you wish you were dead" His words seemed to have no effect on Grant who stood with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Jack and Watson flew out of the car racing to the scene before them, both of them stopped in their tracks as Grant came into view

"Oh no" Jack darted towards Brax and Charlie and Watson quickly pulled out her radio asking for backup

Spotting Jack Grants smirk widened the more, this isn't how he had imagined the day would end. Deciding to fast track his game he stepped closer to the open window

"Give me Charlie and I will let them both go" Subconsciously Brax's grip tightened fiercely around Charlie "I promise I won't hurt her, I just want to talk" his bitter grin had yet to leave his face

"No no way" Brax shook his head

"Grant you're backed into a corner... just let them go" Jack tried to get through to him but it seemed Grant was paying no attention

"Give me Charlie or I swear I will pull the trigger and then I'll move onto Casey"

"Grant..." Jack tried to calm him down but it seemed he had run out of patients

"I said give me Charlie" he pushed the gun closer to Ruby's face who whimpered as the gun pressed firmly against her temple

"OK" Brax looked down at Charlie as she spoke, he shook his head vexation

"I'll come... just don't hurt them"

"Charlie you can't go in there, there's no guarantee he's gonna let them go" pleaded Leah

"Jack I have no choice" Charlie tried to release herself from Brax but found his grip on her only tightened the more she resisted. Looking up at him she was met by his pleading eyes; she knew what he was asking of her but she had no choice

"Please Brax I have to" with one final struggle she escaped his grasp and quickly made her way towards the door

"Casey unlock it...Only Charlie" Grant warned as he saw Brax and Heath edging towards the door

Watson ran up to Jack "What the hell is she doing?" she peered into the living room to see Charlie was now making her way over to Grant.

"Lock it NOW" Grant watched as Casey reluctantly turned to locks on the door before ushering him back to the spot he had been sat in before

Seeing that she was now close enough Grant swung Ruby toward Casey as he grabbed hold of Charlie positioning her where Ruby had been

"Mum" Ruby and Casey looked on in horror

Charlie felt her body tremble at his touch, she whimpered as he brought the gun up to her face

"You said you would let them go" Charlie's voice shook with fear

"And I never break a promise... but if anyone tries to get in I swear it will be the end of you" he turned to the watching eyes, he had no use for neither Ruby or Casey, he now had the person he had come for

"No I'm not leaving you" cried Ruby

"Baby please just go... please"

"NO I'm not going anywhere"

"RUBY GO...Case get her out of here" Standing to his feet Casey latched onto Ruby but had yet to advance towards the door

"CASEY GO" shouted Charlie, Casey could see the desperation in her eyes. He quickly pulled a screaming Ruby along

"No" Ruby cried as Casey pulled her through the front door "We can't leave her there... please"

Grant kept his eyes firmly on those outside making sure no one tried to make their way into the house. Hearing the door shut he smirked as he lowered Charlie onto the couch backing the window before shutting the open window and shutting the curtains

"Charlie" Brax leapt forward frantically banging against the window

"How about you and I catch up" without taking his eyes off her he pulled a chair towards her and sat before her "So where should we start" Charlie could feel her chest raising dangerously but she kept replying Brax's words in her mind as she tried to steady herself **"You are Charlie... you are stronger than anyone I have ever known" **she had to be strong she couldn't let him win.

...

"Please do something" Ruby pleaded as she looked up at Jack and Watson, they all turned the heads as police sirens wailed into the air. Jack and Watson quickly made their way over to fill them in on what had happened

Watching Brax pacing over to her and Casey, Ruby struggled to her feet as she throw herself into his arms, he wrapped his arms tightly around her before placing his hands on Casey shoulder and pulling him closer. Heath wasn't far behind he now stood beside them as he placed his hand on Casey's free shoulder

"Why are you guys just standing there?" Heath turned as he barked at the cops as they surrounded the front of the house and tried to usher them further away fro the scene, but had yet to make an efficient effort to get Charlie out of the house

"Mr Braxton we have to be careful... he is armed her life is on the line"

Jack walked over to the guys

"I'm going to have to tell them about Charlie and Ruby... they need all the information in order to deal with this properly" Jack looked on awaiting their response

"Just get her out of there" dried Ruby

"I don't care what you have to do... get her out"spoke Brax, Jack nodded before moving over to his boss and explaining Charlie's past with Grant

Brax, Heath, Casey and Ruby turned to the window praying that Grant had not harmed Charlie as both Miles and Leah stood in each others embrace praying the same prayer

...

"Looks like your friends are here" Grant spoke referring to the police sirens he could hear

"What do you want?" Charlie tried to hide the fear in her voice

"You look just as amazing as you did all those years ago" he lifted his hand to stroke her face but she instantly edged back into the couch

"W-what do you want" she repeated again

Grant smirked over at her "Just for you to tell them you were lying... well that's what I wanted"

"Wanted?" asked Charlie the look in his eyes as he peered at her made her blood go cold, she felt her body stiffen as he stood up from his seat and sat next to her and his hot breathe hit against her neck

"I have a feeling I'm gonna have a hard time getting out of this one... if I'm gonna go down why not go down with a BANG" Charlie jumped as Grant bellowed the last if his words

...

Everyone had by now been moved further away from the house as the police surrounded the place "What is going on, why aren't they doing anything?" Brax Barked at Jack and Watson

"Brax we're trying to find a way to get into the house without alerting Grant... I promise we will get her out of there" Jack quickly walked over to the officers to see if they had found a way in yet

"Heath" Brax called to his brother

"Just stay here with them ok" he placed Ruby into Heaths arms

"Brax what are you doing?" Heath, Casey and Ruby looked up at him desperately

"I need to get her out of there"

"Brax he has a gun" exclaimed Heath

"Yh and he has Charlie... look just stay here"

"Brax please be careful" Ruby looked up at him

"Always am" trying not to alert the cops Brax quickly made his way around the house. Stopping at Charlie's window he tried to get it opened but to no avail, moving round he peered into Ruby's room. Bending down he tried to jolt the window open, he was about to give in when it jolted up slightly. He immediately put all his strength into it as he pushed it up. Sighing in relief he climbed into her room making sure he made no sudden noises.

...

Walking back over to Heath, Ruby and Casey, Jack scanned their surroundings he had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer to the question he was about to ask

"Where's Brax?... Heath" he looked up at his friend and immediately knew where he had gone by the look on his face

"We couldn't stop him" said Heath knowing too well that Jack knew where he had disappeared to

"Which way?" Neither of the three answered him

"Guys he is about to walk in on Grant who is armed and has Charlie hostage... Brax can't do this on his own"

"He went round that way" Ruby replied him instantly as she thought of what could happen to both Charlie and Brax. Jack quickly nodded before racing back up to the house. Ruby and Casey watched as Jack, Watson and another officer followed Brax's tracks.

...

Charlie edged away from him again but this time he roughly latched onto her hand enabling her from moving any further

"You're hurting my feelings Charlie... I'm just trying to be nice and give you what you've always wanted"

"All I want is for you to disappear"

"Ouch...you and that daughter of yours really know how to bruise a man's ego or should I say our daughter"

Charlie looked at him in disgust "She is **not** your daughter" she spat her words at him

He smiled over at her "How about we have a little fun" he slid his hand against her face

Charlie let out a cry "Please I'm begging you... please don't" She tried to move away from him but this only caused him to tighten his grip

"Don't you want to relive that night as much as I do?" Charlie was jolted back unexpectedly as Grant aggressively pushed her down against the couch as he floated above her

Unsure of where her strength came from Charlie brought her leg up forcefully kneeing him in the groan. As he doubled over in pain she pounced out of his grasp as she tried to make her way to the back door, but as he latched onto her leg she feel flat against the floor. She kicked and screamed but he had a firm grip on her

"Your gonna pay for that" he growled at her as he pulled her against the carpet

...

Brax immediately speed towards the door as her heard her screaming, he froze as he heard Grants voice

"You're gonna pay for that" he wanted to rush in there and beat the life out of Grant but he knew if he went about this wrong it could cost him Charlie. He slowly edged out of the room till he came to the end of the hallway. Slowly peering round the wall and into the living room, his stomach dropped as Grant towered over Charlie

"NO" cried Charlie as Grant started unbuckling his belt, he had her pressed against the ground stopping her from running

Unable to control the enmity and rage that had built up in him Brax flung forward at Grant

"I'm gonna kill you" he pushed Grant against the ground, Charlie quickly shuffled from the floor as she backed away

"Charlie go" Brax shouted over at her as he and Grant fought it out, she looked on desperately at Brax and Grant until her eyes feel upon the gun that had by now flown out of Grants hand. Scrambling against the floor she made a dart for it but was too last as Grant pushed away from Brax and grabbed the gun. Brax stood making a dash for him but stopped as he noticed the object in his hand

Grant smirked at Brax as he wiped the flood from his face with his free hand, Brax refused to retract from the spot in which he stood

"Brax" Charlie called out as she looked on with panicked eyes

"Isn't this sweet" Brax shuddered at the sound of Grants laughter, he couldn't believe the person who stood before him was considered a friend of his, he edged forward but Grant shook his head as he pointed the gun at Charlie

"Come any closer I will kill her and make you watch" Brax stood still

"You can't get away with this" said Brax

"Then I guess we all go down together... who wants to go first" Brax retracted toward Charlie and stood in front of her

"How nice of you to volunteer" Shifting the direction of the gun slightly he pointed it at Brax

"Grant no" Charlie tried to move in front of Brax but he refused to let her past him

"Brax please no" cried Charlie

"Just let Charlie go... don't you think you've hurt her enough already she doesn't deserve any of this"

Grant shook his head "She deserved everything she got... if she hadn't been so stubborn I wouldn't have had to rape her"

Charlie's tears hit harshly against the ground beneath her, it was the first time she had ever heard him admit to what he had done to her

Brax's teeth clenched together at his words but before he could act a voice came from behind them

"Grant put the gun down" caught off guard Grant turned to see Jack, Watson and another officer stood at the foot of the living room

Watching as Grant lost focus for a moment Brax took the opportunity, he swung forward knocking the gun out of Grants hand as he tackled him to the ground. Without delay Brax secured the gun in his hand; standing up abruptly he pointed it towards Grant who had realised the tables had now turned on him

Jack Promptly pulled Charlie towards himself and Watson "Brax we've got it from here" Brax shook his head aggressively as he kept the gun aimed in Grant's direction

Grant looked on in fear realising what Brax wanted to do, he now bared no smirk nor grin. Nothing remained in his expression but fear

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? In the last few chapters I have changed a few of my original ideas for this story around a bit (including this chapter) mostly speeding some parts of the story up. I know Grant seems a lot more twisted than he did on home and away but this is how I have always seen him (Hated him with a passion). I wanted to end this chapter showing just how weak and pathetic Grant really was... I hope that came across ok. I know this whole Grant thing seems rushed (was going to pull it out a bit)but I wanted to get him out of the way. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	35. Chapter 34

**Hy guys once again thanks for the reviews and Pms love love reading them :), sorry this is later than usual had no time on my hands yesterday but here it is. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack promptly pulled Charlie towards himself and Watson "Brax we got it from here" Brax shook his head as he kept the gun aimed in Grants direction<strong>

...

"He doesn't deserve to live" Brax clutched onto the gun with fierce bitterness and despise, he saw a look he had yet to see in Grants eyes, he saw fear as Grant looked up at the gun

"Brax" Jack called out to him "Don't do this..."

"Why... why shouldn't I... he deserves what he gets. Why should I let an animal like him live?"

"Because you promised I would never lose you" Charlie walked towards him, but Brax shock his head venomously

"I promised I would never let him hurt you again" his clutch on the gun tightened

"And you kept that promise" Charlie edged closer to him "But you can't break your other promise... I couldn't cope if you did" Placing her hand on his arm she lowered his hand as Watson raced towards Grant roughly putting him in handcuffs and Jack took the gun from Brax's hand before looking down at Charlie

"Thank you" he mouthed to her. He knew if it wasn't for Charlie both Brax and Grants ending would have ended differently that day. Looking up at Brax Charlie wiped the lone tear that had made its way down his face

"You scared me" she looked up at him before pushing herself into his embrace. They gripped onto each other with immensity as Watson and the other officer lead Grant out the front door

"Sorry" he replied still not letting go of her

Heath, Casey and Ruby came bursting through the doors

"Mum" Charlie pulled away from Brax as Ruby ran towards her engulfing her in her arms "I'm so glad you're ok" Charlie held onto her tightly at the thought of nearly having lost her that day

"I love you so much" Charlie cried into her daughter's hair

"Never been so relieved to see your ugly mug" said Heath as he hugged Brax, Brax looked up at Casey who immediately gave him a hug as soon as Heath had let go

"Really glad you're ok" Brax smiled down at his brother "Not going anywhere kid" he ruffled the young buys hair lightly

"Case" Casey turned at the sound of his name only to find Charlie making her way over to him and pulling him into a hug

"Thank you... for being there for Ruby" she smiled at him

Casey smiled into her arms "And you too" she gave Heaths hand a squeeze

"Its what we do...You're family" Charlie smiled at Heath's words

...

By now the whole station had been filled in about Grant and what he had done to Charlie and the events that had taken place that day. They all walked past the four of them looking down at them sympathetically as they all sat against the wall. Jake stood besides Watson watching the four of them, they looked so tired and worn out; he only hoped they after all this was over they could help pick themselves up. He smiled as he looked down at Brax's hand that wrapped tightly around Charlie's

They had been sitting at the station for what felt like forever; Brax, Charlie, Ruby and Casey were asked down to the station to give their statements. Charlie sat staring into the room that she knew Grant was now in, she wondered what he was saying, what lies he was telling and how he was going to try and get himself out of this one. Ruby had her head lay against Charlie's shoulders; looking down at her briefly Charlie's mind flashed back to Grant as he held the gun against her daughter's temple. Fear did nothing to describe how she had felt in that moment, watching as he handled Ruby carelessly she felt her world stand still as her imagination got the best of her. She sat wondering what she would have done if he had pulled the trigger, she felt her stomach cramp and her eyes glaze over before quickly shaking away the thought. It wasn't bare thinking about.

Ruby Glared at the door of the interview room, her biological father was only but a few steps away and that thought made her sick. She had many a times wondered what he was like, she had never confessed this to Charlie but she hoped she would one day meet him if only to ask him why? How could he have caused her mother such pain but it seemed when her wish came true it was too much for her to bear. She remembered the way he had looked at her with emptiness and bitterness back at the house, then as he nonchalantly ran the coldness of the gun against her temple. How could he be her father? How could such a person be a part of her? She quickly wiped the lone tear that escaped before the others noticed.

Brax sat beside Charlie but his thoughts where on stand still, all he could see was Grant stood before him as he pointed the gun at him. He recalled the want in his vein to pull the trigger and put an end to Grant. He felt no remorse for his actions, seeing the desperation in Grants eyes as the gun pointed in his direction only made his hatred for him grow. He wanted to destroy the lives of the people around him but when his life was on the line he no longer smiled that grim revolting grin, he looked at him with pleading eyes like the coward he was. Nevertheless Brax was grateful for Charlie's presence, in his mind the lines had been blurred and killing Grant seemed right, in that moment it seemed like justice. But then there was the promise he had made to her and after everything she had been through he refused to disappoint her

All their heads jolted up as the interview room door swung open, Charlie watched as Grant retracted from the room in handcuffs, as two officers held on to each of his arms firmly. For the first time she looked him dead in the eye, but it wasn't there; the panic attack the want to run she couldn't feel it. Instead she was overcome with anger and venom towards him. She stood to her feet as so did the rest, she watched as his emotionless face slowly changed as his lips curled up almost unnoticeable as he stared dead at her, she felt Brax slid his hand back into hers giving it a light squeeze, she returned the gesture before letting go and slowly moving towards Grant.

No one stopped her as they watched her edge closer towards him, she stopped dead in front of him waiting for her fear to consume her but it was no longer there, the fear it had gone. Not taking notice of where she was she brought her hand up swinging it back before slamming it against his cheek, although all had witnessed it the strength of the slap had caused a few to jump. Grant tried to move forward but the officers gripped tighter enabling him from doing so. Even as he tried to release himself from their grip Charlie had not flinched, she could see the anger rise dramatically upon his face; for once he wasn't in control

"Did you see that... you saw that right?" he growled "That's assault... I want her arrested" Grant looked around but was met with blank faces. The station fell silent as the officers passed one another a glare

"Mr Bledcoe we have no idea what you're talking about" said Watson

Grant soon realised what was going on

"This is unfair..." before Grant could finish Charlie had raised her hand and another slap landed on his opposite cheek

"Unfair..." she looked at him in disgust "What's unfair is having your innocence ripped away from you, unfair is living in fear all your life, running from something you can never escape... you deserve everything you get" stepping closer to him she spoke with pure venom and bitterness "Count yourself lucky that I still have my daughter because otherwise I would have shot you myself...I hope you rot in jail" stepping away from him, she looked at the two officers letting them know she was done

"How about we take you to a nice cosy cell... some of the boys in there have been looking for new meat" they smirked down at him as they dragged him out of the station

...

The car ride back to the house was quite, the evenings events had taken its toll on all four of them. Brax looked through the rear view mirror to see Ruby was now dozing off with her head rested against Casey's shoulder. Stopping outside the house he turned to Charlie

"Do you want me to come with you?" the corner of his lips curled up as she nodded her head

"Please" she smiled back at him before getting out of the car

"Be back in a sec Case" Brax got out of the car and followed behind Charlie. Bianca had insisted that both she and Ruby stayed at their place for a couple of days. Although Charlie had initially declined the offer both Heath and Brax had managed to persuade her but she insisted on getting a few things for both her and Ruby from the house. She slowed her walk as she neared the door, she still couldn't believe the events that had taken place that day

"Do you want to wait outside while I go in?" asked Brax as he noticed her hesitant footsteps

"Err... no I'm fine" taking a deep breath Charlie pushed the key into the door before pushing it open. She stood for a few seconds before gradually making her way into the house. Brax stood behind choosing not to speak; he could see she was trying to take it all in. Pushing her wasn't something he wanted to do

She stood staring at the spot he had held Ruby in before looking down at the floor where she had been trapped in Grant's grasp. She shook her head before slowly walking into the kitchen. Brax stood looking down at the floor where he had seen Grant lingering over Charlie, the churning in his stomach returned as he remembered the sound of her screams and plea. Feeling that familiar anger build up he quickly removed his gaze and followed Charlie's direction; looking at her as she stood aimlessly he followed her gaze until it fell upon the door that Grant had broken in from. All the objects that he had used to obstruct it had now been moved and the door hung loosely against the frame.

Charlie quickly wiped away her tear as she noticed Brax was now stood gazing in her direction. She glared at the door imagining how scared Ruby and Casey must have been

"It feels wired" she spoke but her gaze remained on the loosely hung door

Brax didn't speak but knew she would continue

"Not having that fear with me, knowing he is going to pay for what he did... it feels surreal" Brax stood listening

"It's really over...he was right" Charlie smiled to herself

Now looking confused Brax finally spoke

"Who was right?"

"Dad... he knew coming back here was the right thing to do, he made me promise to come back"

Brax smiled at her

"Ross was always very wise"

Charlie turned to look at him "Yh he was. I should probably go get our things"

Brax nodded at her "I'll be waiting" she smiled at him as she made her way into her room

...

Returning a short while later Charlie walked into the living room with two small bags

"Ready?" asked Brax as he looked up at her

"Yea" she replied

Walking over Brax motioned to take the bags out of her hands

"Brax they're not heavy I'm fine"

"I never said they were" taking the bags from her he motioned towards the door but stopped as she spoke

"Thank you" turning around he raised one of his eyebrows questionably

"For keeping your promise... thank you" he instantly smiled at her words

"Yh well I think I was more scared of what you would have done to me if I didn't listen" he laughed lightly as Charlie laughed

"Well thank you all the same"

"Come on let's get you guys over there" Holding his hand out Brax smiled as Charlie placed her hand in his and followed him out of the house

...

Brax and Casey had left minutes ago and Heath and Bianca had retired to their room leaving Charlie and Ruby to settle into the guest room. Charlie watched as Ruby shuffled about, the blank expression on her face never fading, she peered on as her daughter crawled into the bed and lay on her side. Charlie could see that what had happened that evening had affected her heavily. Stripping down she pulled the oversized shirt over her head before she too crawled under the covers.

"You can talk to me you know" Ruby was facing away from her but Charlie knew too well she wasn't asleep. She sat waiting for a response but received nothing.

"Ruby" as she called her daughter's name she heard her sniff back a tear; edging closer to her without warning Charlie pulled her in close from behind holding her tightly in her arms. Within second Ruby turned so she was facing Charlie and buried her head in to her chest. Neither of the two spoke as Charlie held her close, never had she seen such fear and desperation in Ruby's eyes as she had when she refused to go with Casey and leave her with Grant. Ruby's tears had now died down and silence filled the room, Charlie stroked the top of her daughters head and placed a kiss on it

"You was really brave today you know" she kicked off the conversation "I'm proud of you... but it's ok to be upset or sad or angry, you never have to hide how you feel from me... ever" Charlie hoped she would get a response this time

"I thought I was going to lose you" Ruby chocked back her tears

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried" Charlie held back her tears

"Don't ever leave me" the desperation in Ruby's voice hadn't gone unnoticed.

Charlie pulled back so she could look her daughter in the eye "Hy... why would I ever do such a thing?"

"Because of him, what he did to you... I don't want you to hate me because he's my..." Charlie realised what was bothering Ruby and what she was trying to say. She sat up and intervened before Ruby could finish talking

"Don't you ever... not even for a second think that way; Ruby you are my daughter ok **MY **daughter, you're everything good about me" Charlie smiled down at her daughter before wiping the lingering tear on her cheek away

"I'm not going anywhere... you're stuck with me" Ruby smiled at her mum as she remembered what brax had said to her earlier that day

"Being stuck isn't always a bad thing" Ruby smiled as she repeated Brax's words from earlier that day

"Good... because you're defiantly stuck" Ruby and Charlie laughed lightly before Ruby lay her head back against her mother's chest

...

Charlie woke up to the smell that was evidently coming from the kitchen, brushing her hands over her eyes; she glanced to her side and wasn't surprised to find Ruby was already up and out of bed, she always had been a morning person. Rolling out of the bed she picked up her sweats and put them on. She smiled as she made her way towards the stairs as Ruby spoke

"I'm starving" Exclaimed Ruby

Looking up Bianca gave Charlie a warm smile

"Morning... you sleep ok?" Charlie smiled over at her before making her way over to the dining table and sitting next to Ruby

"Yh... and thank you for letting us stay over B it means a lot"

"Stop thanking me ok... plus I could do with the company" Bianca smiled at her

"Hy sweetie" Charlie placed a kiss on Ruby's temple

"Where's Abi?" asked Charlie she knew Heath would probably be working and Reece would be at preschool

"Asleep... stays up all night then sleeps during the day" groaned Bianca

"You know you love it" replied Charlie

"I can't lie... I do" smiled Bianca

Looking down at the food that was laid out on the table Charlie's eyes widened "Err... Bianca are you expecting visitors" Looking over at Charlie Bianca chuckled at her friends expression before laughing as Ruby spoke

Well I'm not complaining" Ruby replied cheekily as she picked up her plate and began serving herself

Charlie shook her head and looked at Bianca "I don't know where she gets it from" Bianca laughed more

"Really, says the person who once at a whole pizza to herself... and then ordered dessert" Bianca recalled one of the many events that had happened when her and the girls had gone down to visit Charlie in the city

"Oh I remember that" laughed Ruby "Wasn't a pretty site" Bianca and Ruby Burst out laughing

"Oi... I didn't eat all the pizza and I hadn't eaten all day... I was hungry, and plus me and Mike had just broken up" Charlie looked at them sheepishly

"Charlie the only thing you left was half a slice of pizza and only because it had dropped on the floor" Ruby and Bianca were still laughing as Martha walked in followed by Leah who was pushing Lily in her buggy

"I hope all that laughing is not at our expense" said Martha

"No it's at Charlie's expense" replied Bianca

"Oh well that's ok then" smiled Leah as she and Martha took a seat at the table

"Wow ok... so its pick on Charlie day" Charlie pulled a mock upset face

"No... Its make Charlie feel better day" Martha smiled over at her before giving her hand a light squeeze

"How you feeling... both of you?" Leah looked form Ruby to Charlie

"Honestly... Not as bad as I thought I would" smiled Charlie "I'm just glad it's all over"

"Good... You deserve to be happy" said Martha

"And you how you feeling?"

Ruby smiled over at Charlie as she remembered the conversation they had the night before

"I'm good too" smiled Ruby "But really really hungry" All four girls laughed as she picked up her fork and tucked into her breakfast

"Yep she's defiantly your's Charlie" Charlie and the girls laughed as Bianca dished out some breakfast for them. Looking around at her three friends Charlie smiled as she spoke

"You're all one of a kind"

"Well we're glad you feel that way because you have us to yourself for the whole day" said Bianca as all three girls returned Charlie's smile. At the sound of Charlie's growling stomach Ruby and Bianca giggled loudly

"And you say you don't know where she gets it from" laughed Bianca as Charlie smiled at them sheepishly

...

Only having half a day at school that day April had returned home and she and Ruby had retired to her room

"You sure you're ok?" asked April as she looked at Ruby unconvinced, the events of the previous night had already made its way through half the school

"Yes April" Ruby sighed as she looked at her "I just want things to go back to normal... and that includes the look you're giving me" said Ruby

"Sorry" replied April "I'll drop it"

"So...Did you see Casey today?" Ruby changed the subject to something that interested her more

"Err yeah"

"How was he... is he ok?" asked Ruby

"Yeah I think so... he seemed really concerned about you"

Ruby crinkled her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"First thing he did when he saw me this morning was ask how you are" replied April with a cheeky grin that was instantly picked up by Ruby

"Why you grinning like that?" Ruby had seen that grin on her friends face many times

"No reason" replied April the grin still visible on her face

...

It had now just gone 1:00 and the girls were still chatting away in the living room

"I still can't believe we did that" said Leah as all the girls sat in the living room laughing

"Neither can I... I have never ran so fast in my life" spoke Charlie in between her laughter as she and the girls reminiscing about the many memories they had made together in the city

"Do you think he realised it was us" Asked Bianca as she tried to control her laughter. She still couldn't believe her and the girls had egged one of Charlie's brief boyfriends place after they had broken up

"I don't know" replied Charlie just in time for her phone to vibrate against the table. Composing herself she picked up the phone to be met with a message form a number she didn't recognise

*Hy Charlie its Shawn... was just wondering if you would like to go for that coffee, maybe tomorrow?* Staring down at the text Charlie pondered for a minute before realising who it was

"Who is it" Asked Martha as she leaned closer to Charlie

"Err... Shawn, he wants to go for that coffee tomorrow" said Charlie a little unsure if she should accept

Martha and the girls glanced at each other before turning back to Charlie "Well do you want to go?" asked Martha

"I don't know... its only coffee right?" Charlie asked a little unsure

"Right" replied Leah with the same unsure tone as Charlie

"As long as he knows that. You've been through a lot Charlie you don't need the added stress" added Bianca, not only had Charlie been through a lot lately but Bianca and the rest had picked up on how close Brax and Charlie had become since all the drama started. Bianca along with everyone else were secretly rooting for Charlie and Brax to get together

Charlie pondered on it for a while "I'm sure he really is just trying to make friends... and I don't want to hide away. Plus if it seem like he wants more I'll just put him straight" smiled Charlie as she replied to his text. Just as she sent her reply the front door opened

"Mum" Reece ran over to Bianca

"Hy... how was your day?" asked Bianca as she placed a kiss on his cheek

"It was good" Reece beamed up at her as VJ and Sophia ran into view instantly jumping on their mothers laps. All three kids had started at the same pre school

"Hy" both Martha and Leah smiled down at their kids before looking up at Heath as he placed the kid's bags on the table

"Thank you for picking them up Heath" smiled Leah

"No problem" he replied before walking over to Bianca and giving her a quick kiss "Hy... did you have a good day?" he asked

"Yh Ali's been a little angel" said Bianca as Heath peered into the Moses basket that his daughter lay in and placed a kiss on her temple. Looking up he gave Charlie a smile

"How you feeling today?" he asked a little unsure of the response he was going to get

"I'm good thank you" Charlie smiled back at him

Charlie looked over to Leah and Martha as they stood up

"We're gonna get going...get these ones home" said Martha as she help Sophia in her arms

Leah picked lily up and placed her into her buggy before holding onto Vj with her free hand

"Thank you guys for today... really means a lot" smiled Charlie

"Anytime" Martha gave her a wink and Leah smiled at her as they made their way out the house

"Bye guys" waved Bianca and Charlie

...

*Next day*

Charlie and Ruby sat in the living room with April, Heath and Bianca. Reece had had his bath and was now in bed and Bianca had taken Abigail upstairs and brought the baby monitor into the living room

"I can't believe I'm watching this" groaned Heath. Bianca, April, Ruby and Charlie had managed to out vote him in the bid of what to watch. All three girls smirked at his words but their eyes lay on the TV screen. At the sound of the knocking on the door Heath sighed in relief knowing who it would be

Opening the door he let both Brax and Casey in

"Thank God" Brax and Casey looked at him confused as they entered the living room, catching the TV screen Heaths words suddenly made sense causing both Brax and Casey to chuckle and Ruby, Bianca and Charlie to turn around and face them

"Hy" Charlie smiled over at the boys her eyes settling on Brax

"Hi" replied Brax as he took a quick glance at Ruby and Bianca before looking back at Charlie

Case slumped down on the floor in front of Ruby and April as Heath resumed his seat besides Bianca; staring at the only space left Brax slowly lowered himself into the space next to Charlie as he passes her a smile.

"How're you feeling?" asked Brax as he looked over at her

"Good thanks" Charlie replied with a smile before turning her head back to the TV screen

All eyes focused on the screen but only April was paying attention to what was going on. Bianca, Ruby, Casey and Heath had found out the day before that Brax and Ella were no longer together but none of them had yet to say a word to Charlie. Heath had asked Brax what the reason was and although he had firmly stated that they just decided it wasn't right, Heath and the rest knew better but none of the four voiced it knowing Brax would probably just deny the truth.

Trying her best to concentrate on the film, Charlie was unable to take her mind of his arm that grazed against her own slightly. Trying her best to shrug it off she kept telling herself he wasn't hers to have, he already had another but as his skin kept in contact with her the thoughts seemed to do nothing in settling the goose bumps that had formed all over her arms

The four eyes that kept taking quick glances at him and Charlie had not gone unnoticed by Brax, and he knew too well the reason behind their looks. Sitting beside her he tried to ignore the hairs that stood static at the back of his neck as her skin lay lightly against his. Once again he pushed his thought aside as he tried to concentrate on the TV, taking a deep breath in he instantly regretted it as her all too familiar scent filled his nose. His head darted up at the sound of Heaths voice

"I'm hungry" looking at him, the girls burst out laughing

"Babe we just ate" laughed Bianca

"Just" Heath raised his eyebrows "That was over an hour ago" this set the girls off again as both Casey and Brax looked over at him shaking their heads

"Well I'm going to go get some pizza" Heath stood up from the couch "You guys want any?"

"Actually..." Ruby looked up sheepishly "I'm kind of hungry too" Every laughed as Charlie stared at Ruby in amazement

"Ok I'm sorry but you cannot blame her appetite on me" laughed Charlie

"Oh ok so you don't want any" Heath picked up his keys as he looked back at her

"No I didn't say that..." Charlie smiled sweetly as they all shook their heads at her

"Yh sure Charlie... she definitely doesn't get it from you" laughed Bianca

"You coming?" Heath looked over at Bianca

"Err no I'm gonna go check on Abigail... but Ruby and Casey can" she looked at them nodding her head slightly towards the door as she gave them a knowing look. Casey, Ruby and April finally picking up on what Bianca and Heath were doing quickly jumped to their feet

"Yh we'll come" Ruby spoke quickly as she tugged Casey towards the door

"All three of you?" asked Charlie unaware of their intentions

"yh" Ruby replied before rushing out the door with Casey and Heath following behind laughing at how 'subtle' she had been

Charlie looked up at Bianca questionably but didn't receive any helpful response

"I'm just going to go check on the kids" Bianca smiled at the both of them before making her way up the stairs

"Yh I'll come and help" said April as she rose and followed her sister

Charlie watched as Bianca climbed the stairs still confused as to everyone's sudden disappearance, looking over at Brax the smile on his face told her he knew what she didn't. Brax smiled over at her before speaking

"I think this is their way of leaving us to talk" said Brax

Charlie shook her head as she chuckled a bit

"Please tell me I'm a little bit better at the whole being subtle thing than Ruby" Brax laughed at her before responding

"I could say that... but I would be lying" Brax smirked over at her causing her to laugh "I was going to come see you yesterday but I figured you'd want to get some rest" said Brax

Charlie nodded and smiled

"Its fine plus I'm sure you have better things to be doing than checking up on me"

"No I don't" Brax's response came immediately; he looked down briefly recognised the speed in his response. Charlie smiled over at him

"Well you're here now and I'm ok" said Charlie she smiled at him but as she remembered Ella she couldn't help the fading of her smile

"How did Ella take it?" asked Charlie

"She called to see how I was yesterday after hearing about it, she was shocked I guess" answered Brax he knew his response would prone questions from Charlie

Charlie looked at him confused "After she heard... did you not tell her?"

"Wasn't my place" answered Brax

"Brax she's your girlfriend" Charlie looked at him shocked

"Actually no she's not" Brax looked her dead on

As his eyes met hers she crinkled her forehead confused

"She's not what?" asked Charlie trying not to read too much into what he had said

"She's not my girlfriend, we broke up" Brax watched Charlie as he tried to read her reaction

"Why?" she asked not breaking his eye contact

"It just didn't feel right" replied Brax

"Right... I'm sorry" responded Charlie

"Don't be"

Looking at him a little longer Charlie removed her gaze trying to focus on anything but him; when he was taken it was a little easier for her to suppress how she felt and blame their not being together on the fact that he already had someone else.

"Do you want something to drink?" Charlie shrugged the blanket that had been wrapped around her off as she got to her feet

"Yh be..." Brax stooped mid sentence. Stopping as she turned to Brax, Charlie watched as he stared at her with what seemed like a shocked expression

"What?" she looked at him with hesitant eyes

"The shirt... you kept it" he examined the oversized shirt that hug on Charlie's body, he remembered the day she had refused to take the shirt off, stating **"So I can remember you when you're not with me" **he remembered the wink she gave him as she said those word and the way she kissed his lips softly.

Instantly realising what he was referring to Charlie looked down at the dark blue top she had refused to throw away. She kept it safe and had worn it for the first year when they had left the bay. Now she wore it when she found herself missing him, subconsciously she had packed it with her things before coming to Bianca's. She kept her gaze down as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks

"I can't believe you still have that shirt" spoke Brax as he stood to his feet walking a little closer to her. The surprise in his voice was not hidden; he eyed her once more not believing how big his shirt still looked on her and how much he had missed seeing her like this

Finally looking up at him Charlie spoke

"Yh I err... I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it" she spoke honestly

There was an airy silence for a few seconds before Brax spoke

"Why couldn't you?" he had planned to give her some time to herself after the whole Grant drama but standing before her he couldn't help but push, he wanted to know if she felt the same as he did or if he had just imagined the connection between them when they were together

"Apart from the bracelet it's the only thing I have that really reminds me of you" Charlie took a deep breath not believing she had actually answered his question honestly, but before either of the two could say anything else the front door opened and in walked Ruby, Casey and Heath. Brax and Charlie edged apart slightly looking over at the three of them.

"Hy guys" Charlie smiled awkwardly at them

Leaning closer to Casey and Heath, Ruby whispered

"Told you we should have waited a little longer" taking one of the pizza boxes from Heath, she walked over to the kitchen just in time for Bianca to walk down the stairs followed by April. She passed Heath a death stare before making her way into the kitchen. Ruby instantly looked up at her

"So" Ruby knew too well Bianca would have stayed within ear shot

"So so close" Groaned Bianca, she had been doing her best not to squeal in excitement near the unfortunate ending of Charlie and Brax's conversation. As Heath entered the kitchen he stopped as Ruby and Bianca glared at him

"What"

"Trust you to turn up just when they were getting somewhere" Bianca rolled her eyes as she dug the plates out of the cupboard

"How was I supposed to know... how long does it take to say, I like you, you like me, let's get it on" Heath smirked at Bianca earning himself a slap on the chest

...

As they all sat eating and laughing Brax and Charlie had been unable to stop the glances they kept taking at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Ruby, Casey, Bianca and heath watched on as they pretended not to notice what was going on but all hoping both Brax and Charlie would sooner rather than later admit their feeling to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>I know everyone wants Brax and Charlie together but seeing as by the end of this chapter it was only two days after the whole Grant drama I didn't want to just jump straight into it, but as you can tell by the end of the chapter they are starting to make some progress. Not much heavy stuff in this chapter but I figured seeing as the last few chapters have been pretty full a light hearted chapter was due. hope you enjoyed that chapter :)<strong>


	36. Chapter 35

**Again thank you guys who take the time out to review and Ellie for her constant pms :) and to those of you who read this fic. I've got a feeling a lot of you will be happy with this chapter but DO NOT SKIP TO THE END...it will be worth the wait. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby, Casey, Bianca and Heath watched on as they pretended not to notice what was going on but all hoping both Brax and Charlie would sooner rather than later admit their feeling to one another<strong>

...

"I can't believe you guys did all this" Charlie and Ruby stepped into their house after spending three days over at Bianca's. Charlie peered on in amazement at what the guys had done.

"You really didn't have to do all this" said Charlie as she looked up at them

They had not only changed and fixed the back door that Grant had broken in from; they had also changed the couch in the living room and the rug. Brax didn't want anything reminding Charlie or Ruby of what had happened that day

"Please... like we had a choice. This one practically threatened us into helping" Heath rolled his eyes as he nodded at Brax which quickly earned him a slap on the head

"Ow" he glared at his brother before walking further away from him

"Thank you" Ruby smiled over at them thankful that they had gone to so much effort for her and Charlie

"Yh guy's thank you, I promise I will pay you back..."

Brax interjected "No need... it's on the house" he smirked at her glad she was happy with what they had done

"No guys really I..." Charlie went to protest

"Buckton he's not gonna take your money so drop it" Heath smirked at her as he shook his head

Charlie looked back at Brax

"Ok well at least let me shout you guys lunch" before she had barely finished her words Casey and Heath spoke up

"Deal" Ruby and Charlie burst out laughing as Brax glared at them

"What... We're not gonna pass up free grub" Heath walked past him "You coming Buckton" he winked at her as he, Ruby and Casey made way for the door

"Yh give me a sec" she smiled at Brax as the rest made their way outside

"So you like it" asked Brax as he smiled down at her

"Yh I love it thank you" Charlie didn't have to ask why he had changed the couch and rug she was just thankful he was thoughtful enough to have done so

"So I believe I have to feed you guys now" Charlie smirked

"Cant back out now... Heath might just start crying" she laughed at his words

"Come on then" she walked towards the door Brax close behind as they made their way to the diner

...

**One Month Later**

Charlie sat in the dinner joking and laughing

"I still can't believe they let someone as clumsy as you near the patients" joked Charlie as she laughed at what he had just told her

"Neither can I" Laughed Shawn

Walking into the diner Heath and Brax walked up to the counter and ordered their coffees. Scanning the place Brax's gaze stopped upon Charlie and Shawn, he watched as they laughed between one another. He quickly turned his gaze thankful that Charlie had her back turned to him. Heath had caught on to the scene his brother had noticed, he and everyone else knew it was Brax Charlie wanted but for some reason Brax couldn't see it. Quickly taking the coffee Brax walked out of the diner before he could be seen by Charlie, Heath followed behind too tired to walk any quicker than he all ready was doing

...

"This is just ridiculous" groaned Martha

"I'm sure they'll get it together in their own time" Leah's tone was filled with uncertainty

"I know we said we wouldn't interfere but if we don't we'll be old and grey by the time either of them make a move" said Martha

Bianca shushed her friends as Charlie walked into the restaurant

"Hy guys" Charlie took a seat as she smiled at her three friends

"Hy" all three girls replied returning her smile

"So how was it?" asked Bianca

"Fine" Charlie looked at her friends knowing they were still at the same issue they had been on for the past month "I told you we're just friends... nothing more" Charlie sighed. She had been for coffee with Shawn a few times and she had started seeing him as a good friend, but the girls were adamant there was more to it. Although he seemed like a nice enough guy everyone was rooting for her and Brax and were getting tired of waiting for one of them to drop their guard

"I'm no expert Charlie but he doesn't look at you the way you look at friends" spoke Martha. Bianca and Leah nodded in agreement

"Look guys you're just reading too much into it... plus I don't have feeling for him" argued Charlie

"Yh we know that but it doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you" said Bianca

"Whether he does or doesn't it wouldn't make a difference" spoke Charlie as she looked over at the bar. She watched as Brax came out of the kitchen, he stopped as he looked over at her, passing her a quick smile he continued on his way

"Oh and whys that?" asked Leah with a raised eyebrow as they all noticed her watching Brax

Quickly turning her attention back to the girls she couldn't help but blush

"No reason I just don't look at him like that"

"Right of course, and there's no reason as to why?" Martha probed for a response

Charlie felt her cheeks heat up as all three girls smiled cheekily her way

"Are we going to order or just sit talking" Charlie desperately tried to take the unwanted attention away from herself. She knew what or who they were referring to but she refused to admit it. It had been a month since the night at Bianca's and she and Brax had yet to bring up the conversation as to how they felt about each other

"Both" replied Bianca as Brax walked over to the table

"Hy guys" he smiled down at all four of them before his eyes briefly settled on Charlie "What do you guys want?" he asked looking at all four girls trying to avoid making eye contact with Charlie

"Hawaiian all-round please" beamed Bianca

"Actually..." Charlie went to speak but was cut off by Brax

"You want meat lovers" Brax spoke without having registered it

All three girls smiled at each other as Charlie looked up at him

"Yh thanks" he nodded before making his way back to the bar, Charlie watched unsure of what was going on. Lately he had seemed distant when he was around her, he always seemed to be holding back

"Err Charlie" Charlie turned back to the girls all their eyes peering at her knowingly

"Yh" she asked a little dazed

"I'm just gonna say it... the both of you need to get your act together" Martha sighed as Bianca and Leah glared at her but she just shrugged of their glares

"What, someone as to say something, he likes her, she likes him, I don't get what's taking them so long" Bianca and Leah looked at one another before facing Charlie

"She's kinda got a point" said Bianca "Everyone's waiting on the both of you" she nodded her head to Brax who now stood behind the bar

Charlie gawked at her friends unsure of what to say, she knew how she felt but it seemed Brax felt differently

"He doesn't look at me in that way" Charlie tried to hide the hurt in her voice, she had thought something was there but his recent behaviour made her think otherwise

"For a cop, you're really bad at this reading people thing" said Martha "He's looked over at this table more times in the ten minutes you have been here than he as in the thirty minutes we've been here"

Bianca bit her lip knowing she shouldn't say anything but she couldn't hold it any longer, she knew Heath would kill her for mentioning it to Charlie but it was worth it

"Its Shawn" spoke Bianca

Charlie looked at her confused

"What's Shawn?"

"Brax... the reason he's backed off, he thinks you and Shawn are... well more than friends"

Charlie glanced back at Brax quickly before looking back at Bianca

"How do you know that?" asked Charlie

"He may have mentioned something about it to Heath... but as far as I'm concerned I never told you anything" replied Bianca

"Why would he think that...I keep telling everyone we're just friends" Charlie buried her head in her hand. Her head shot up as she heard his voice

"You ok" Brax was now stood at their table placing their food down in front of them. Bianca, Leah and Martha held their laughter as Charlie stammered over her words

"Err yh just err tired... yh just tired" she smiled at him sheepishly

"Ok" he looked at her wearily "Enjoy" smiling at them he made his way back to the bar

Waiting for him to be out of ear shot Charlie dropped her smile and stared deadly at the girls

"You could have told me he was coming" groaned Charlie

"Yh we could... but that was much more fun" laughed Martha as Leah and Bianca joined in

"I don't like Shawn ok, not in that way" Charlie sighed as she looked down at her food

"We know that, but you should probably let him know that too" Bianca subtly nodded in Brax direction

...

***Next day***

"Late to his own gig... he's a true Braxton" joked Bianca as they all sat in the garden waiting for Casey to arrive. Bianca smiled as Casey walked into the Garden followed by Ruby

"Hy Birthday boy" Heath gave his younger brother a pat on the back as he entered the garden "Can't believe your fifteen already"

Casey smiled over at him, before smiling sheepishly at all the raised eyebrows that faced him

"Blame Ruby" he pointed at her as she stood beside him. Casey and Ruby had spent the earlier part of that day with Xavier, Dex and April in the city but Ruby had insisted on going home first to change before heading over to Bianca and Heaths place for the barbeque they were holding for him

"I didn't take that long" protested Ruby as she nudged Casey slightly

"No not long... just over an hour" mocked Casey

"Yh well keep going and you won't be getting your present" Ruby pocked her tongue out at him before making her way over to the girls who were laughing at them

"You guys have a good morning? Asked Charlie as Ruby sat beside them

"Yh we did" smiled Ruby

...

Ruby and Casey had arrived fifteen minutes ago and Brax was yet to show. Every time the back door swung open Charlie would look up hoping it would be him but it was always one of Casey's friends. Near enough everyone had noticed the glances she kept taking at the back door and each of them knew who she was looking for

"You know you could just call him and ask where he is" Charlie's head shot up to find Jack sitting beside her a grin covering his face

"What?"

Jack laughed at her "Instead of looking up every five minutes to see if he's here... just call him and ask where he is" Charlie glared at Jack, he was talking like it was that simple

"I wasn't..." she began to deny her actions but he interrupted her

"Yes you was" Jack smirked at her as she shook her head at him, she and Jack had become really good friends in the last month but she disliked how she couldn't hide her feelings when it came to Brax

"Looks like you won't have to make that call" Jack nodded towards the back door as Brax stepped into the garden instantly walking over to Casey. Charlie watched him, a smile to no control of her own instantly broke out on her face

"Ok for my sake just tell him how you feel" Jack stood to his feet "Martha is driving me crazy with talk of you and him" Charlie laughed as he walked away

Charlie watched him as he stood beside Heath both of them laughing as they spoke to Ruby and Casey. She watched as he excused himself and made his way into the house. Taking a deep breath she followed him into the house finally taking everyone's advice. Walking into the kitchen she felt her heart pounding nervously against her chest as he came into view

"Hy" as she spoke he turned to face her

"Oh Hy" he smiled back at her. His glare lay on her a little longer than intended as he took in her slender legs that were on show in her denim shorts. She had her hair in their usual soft waves and had swept it to one side of her shoulder. Suddenly realising that he had been staring for too long he quickly turned around

"You want a drink" he asked

"Err yh... a soda's fine" she smiled as she walked a little closer to him leaning against the counter

Turning back to her he passed her the drink before he too leaned against the counter behind him. The awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds before he broke it

"So how's work?" he repeated the words in his head as he scolded himself 'really Brax how's work? That's all you could come up with'

"Yh fine... working with Jack makes it easier. He never fails to entertain me" Charlie chuckled

"Yh I bet" he smiled at her

And there it was, the silence had once again returned, Charlie glared at him trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say without making a fool of herself

"We should probably get back out" said Brax as he looked away from her

"Actually could we talk?" asked Charlie hopefully

"Maybe later... don't want Case to think we've abandoned his do" Brax's response came too quick but he tried to hide it with his light tone

"Err yh ok" Charlie tried to hide the disappointment in her face as she turned away and walked back out into the garden.

Brax watched as she walked away, for the second time that day he mentally kicked himself, the disappointment in her voice and on her face hadn't gone unnoticed by him

"Charlie" he called her name but she had already left through the doors, he sighed as he picked up his drink and made his way back to the others. Immediately walking out into the garden Heath was stood beside him

"So" Heath raised his eyebrow hoping the same as everyone else, but Brax's refusal to respond spoke loud and clear

"You're an Idiot" Heath nudged him as he walked over to the table that everyone was now seated on.

"What happened?" asked Leah as Charlie walked over to her and the girls

"Nothing" replied Charlie as she took a seat at the table

All three girls passed each other a quick glance before smiling up at Heath and Brax

Following Heaths footsteps Brax took his seat at the table, he glared over at Charlie as she looked down at her food avoiding his eye. He had finally figured out how he felt but something was holding him back, he wanted her to know how he felt but each time he had built up the courage something would stop him from speaking. Seeing her with Shawn hadn't made things any easier; he had convinced himself she was moving on and he should do the same

...

"Hope you enjoyed your day Casey" Charlie smiled at him as she walked into the living room

"Yh I did thanks, and thank you for the present" Casey smiled over at her

"Its fine, I'm just glad you like it. We're gonna head off now guys" Charlie picked up her bag as Ruby stood to her feet

"So soon" moaned Martha

"Yea some of us have to be at work early tomorrow" she raised her eyebrow at Jack "Seeing as he's clearly not gonna be up to doing much I'm going to be doing all the leg work" Charlie and the girls laughed over at Jack who had clearly had more than his fair share of beers that evening

"Sure we can't tempt you to stay" asked Bianca as she pouted at Charlie

"Nope... plus this one as school in the morning" Charlie pointed at Ruby

"Fair enough... but you still up for tomorrow night?" asked Bianca

"Yea... I'll see you at half eight, all of you" she winked at the girls before making her way to the door leaving Ruby behind to say goodbye to Casey

"Is it me or do the two of them look like they're a bit more than friends" Charlie looked up to see Brax stood beside her smiling down at her. Charlie looked at Casey and Ruby and instantly realised what Brax was referring to, she recognised the way Ruby was looking at Casey

"Why am I only just seeing this?" asked Charlie her gaze still firmly placed on the scene before her "I knew there had to be a reason she had been smiling none stop lately" Charlie looked back up at Brax

"We're err actually heading off now" said Charlie

"Right" replied brax "Err what was it you wanted to talk about earlier" he looked down at her intensively

"Nothing important" Charlie looked away from him as Ruby walked over to them

"You ready?"

"Yep night Brax" Ruby gave him a smile as she walked out the door

"Night Rubes" he smiled back at her

"Night" Charlie gave him a quick glance

"Yh night" he watched her walk out the door, shutting it behind her

...

Leaving the girls in the living room the guys now sat in the garden with a beer each

"What is wrong with you... how do you go from wanting to give her time to totally screwing things up" Jack broke through the silence

Brax turned to him raising an eyebrow

"Yh you, your none existed charm is cramping my alone time with Martha" Heath and Miles burst out laughing also haven had a little too much themselves

"Na... I think your lack of game is what's cramping your alone time" Brax replied with a grin

"If I have to hear... 'Did Brax say anything about Charlie' one more time" groaned Heath

"We're just friends" answered Brax as he tried to act casual

"If you believe that then you're an idiot" spoke Miles "Don't you think ten years is time enough wasted and for some reason even after all this time she still wants you. What I don't understand is why you're sitting here with us and not doing anything about it" Even when drunk, Miles till spoke sense

"Yh what he said" added Jack as Heath nodded in agreement

Brax sat unable to say anything, they may have been drunk but they were all speaking the truth. All four men looked up as Leah and Martha stood by the back door

"Jack, Miles come on we're off" Jack and Miles groaned as they stood to their feet

"I'm gonna regret drinking so much in the morning" groaned Miles as he and Jack made their way into the house closely followed by Brax and Heath

"See you tomorrow" Martha and Leah bid Bianca goodbye as they walked out the door laughing at their two drunken husbands as they groaned all the way to the car

"Casey are you ok to stay behind a while... I have something I need to do really quickly" Brax was already at the foot of the door

"Err yh sure" answered Casey unsure of what was going on

"Finally" Heath slumped down on the couch as Brax shut the door

Bianca looked at him "what do you mean finally" she watched as he groaned obviously the drinks catching up to him

"If he as any common sense he will be on his way to Charlie's"

...

Charlie stood at the door unsure of what to say, he had just basically confessed to liking her but she was now trying to figure out a way to let him down gently

"You're a really nice guys but I have feeling for someone else" she looked at him apologetically

"Right that's ok... worth a try. Well goodnight Charlie" Shawn gave her a small smile before turning away

"Wait... are we still ok?" Charlie asked

"Yh... its your turn to pay for coffee next time" he smiled at her

"Deal" she smiled at him sighing in relief that he hadn't taken it to heart

Just then her attention was directed to the figure that stood not too far from Shawn. Shawn nodded at him as he walked past but Brax remained still unsure of what to do.

"Hy" Charlie stepped away from the foot of the door and a little closer to Brax

"What you doing here?" she asked

"Err nothing I shouldn't have come" Brax turned on his heel obviously haven gotten the wrong idea about Shawn

"No wait Brax" Charlie stepped forward a little and Brax stopped

"It must have been important if you came here this late" probed Charlie hoping he would turn back, which he did

"Na it was stupid, I'll leave you to it" He went to turn again but she spoke quickly

"He's just a friend nothing more. I told him that I have feeling for someone else" Charlie finally took the first step hoping he would give her something to work off, she prayed she wasn't making a total fool of herself

Brax looked up at her as she spoke, he wanted to ask who the other person was praying she would say him but he spoke something else

"Charlie you don't have to explain yourself to me" 'what was he doing' he thought to him self

"What am I to you?" Charlie glared at him unsure of why he seemed to still be holding back "If I'm just a friend then let me know" her voice had now lowered to a whisper. He wasn't giving her anything so she took the leap

"If you don't feel the same way about me as I do you then just please tell me because I don't understand what's going on here"

Brax stood shocked as she confessed her feelings, she stood before him and her vulnerability was clear for him to see. Finally he realised what had been holding him back, as he glared at her he broke the final pieces of the wall standing between them as he spoke

"I'm scared ok" Brax looked over at her

"Scared of what? Asked Charlie

I can't do it again Charlie... I can't let myself fall for you completely only to lose you" he shook his head as he gazed down to the ground underneath him

Charlie felt her eyes glaze over at his words and her chest tighten against her lungs, she had never thought her leaving would have affected him as much as it had. Slowly stepping further towards him she spoke

"Never... I could never walk away from you again Brax, the first time was painful enough. This is it... you're it" Charlie glared at him waiting for a response' she hoped the mistake she had made all those years ago wasn't about to cost her anymore than she had already lost

"Brax..." she called after a few unbearable seconds of silence

She watched as his gaze rose to meet hers she looked on unsure of what he was thinking. She felt her heart pound heavily against her chest as he began walking closer until he had just about closed any distance between them. He stopped in front of her gazing at her with neither a smile nor a frown. She felt her hands clam up as she nervously waited for him to do or say something.

...

As she spoke **'this is it... you're it' **Brax felt his already pounding heart pick up pace. His glare remained upon the ground as he tried to figure out what to say. As she called his name again he finally looked up at her and almost immediately found his feet leading him towards her. Stopping before her he glared at her taking in her beauty, he could see the nervous look on her face ad he could no longer fight it.

A smile broke out on his face as he lifted his hand and brought it up to Charlie's face. Placing his hand against her cheek he lightly stroked the back of his thumb against it. His smile widened as she instantly closed her eyes and leaned her head further into his touch. As her eyes finally opened he stepped closer closing any distance that remained between the both of them

"Promise me you will never leave... no matter what happens" his eyes were fixed on hers

"I promise... I will never leave you" she smiled at him as he displayed his grin.

Staring down at her lips Brax smiled as he brought his head forward his lips lightly grazing hers, before he could make a move she latched onto him bringing their lips crashing together in a soft put passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist Brax grinned into the kiss, he had many a times dreamed of this moment when he would again get to feel her lips against his

Charlie felt the butterflies in her stomach pick up aggressively as they locked lips. She had long ago given up hope on ever sharing another moment like this with him, but yet here she was in his arms, she felt him smile against her lips causing her to do the same.

In that moment it didn't matter what had happened or what was going to happen, they had each other and everything else just didn't matter

* * *

><p><strong>So Chax are finally back together and I hope you all liked the way I went about it. I may not be able to update till end of this coming week I'm gonna be really busy but I will spend whatever spare time I can find writing up the next chapter. :)<strong>


	37. Chapter 36

**Hy guys first off I apologise for my late update only seem to be getting a couple of hours to myself these days and our internet decided to pack in mid last week so my only access to the internet till today as been my phone. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and pms. This chapter isn't my best work but I really wanted to post seeing as it as been over a week since the last update. My schedule will be going back to normal as of this Friday so you will receive regular updates again. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>In that moment it didn't matter what had happened or what was going to happen, they had each other and everything else just didn't matter<strong>

...

Finally pulling away from the kiss Brax leaned his head against Charlie's with his hand now wound around her waist. He brought his hand back up to her face cupping her cheek

"I've missed you" looking at her he could not but help the smile that spread across his face

"I've missed you too... so much" Charlie looked at him before leaning in and placing another soft kiss on his lips

They both remained stood in each other's embrace not a word spoken between the two but yet the comforting silence spoke volumes. Not wanting to leave but knowing he would have to, Brax spoke

"I should probably let you get some sleep" he grinned at the instant disappointed look evident on her face

"Or you could stay a little longer" She grinned up at him

"I could" he lowered his head and gave her another kiss before continuing "But I know you have work in the morning and I kind of left Casey back at Heaths place" said Brax as he yet again placed another kiss on her lips

"I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Charlie

"Most definitely" grinned Brax

Releasing Brax from her grip Charlie grinned up at him as he still held her close to him

"Uumm Brax" Charlie tugged at his arms

"Uhuh" Brax smirked down at her

Charlie looked down at his arms before looking back up at him "I can't go back inside unless you let me go" Charlie simpered up at him as his grip on her only tightened

"Maybe I could stay for a few more minutes" Brax's grin widened as Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in yet another kiss

...

"Ruby do you need a lift?" asked Charlie as she walked out of her room. She had been unable to discard of the smile on her face since she woke up that morning

"Nope I'm good, Casey's walking me" Ruby walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face "Someone seems happy...So did you have a good time last night?" Ruby looked at her mother knowingly

Charlie looked up at Ruby suspiciously before responding

"Err yeah it was ok I guess" She looked down as she did up her belt around her trousers before looking back up at Ruby "Why you asking?"

"No reason I just thought I heard you talking to someone" Ruby's knowing smile had yet to leave her face. She had been stood by the living room window watching the whole scene between Charlie and Shawn and then her and Brax, she was surprised she had gone unheard when she squealed as Charlie and Brax kissed

Charlie instantly picked up on what Ruby was referring to

"You heard someone here last night or you saw someone?" Charlie already knew the answer to her question as she raised her eyebrows

"Heard... saw, it's all the same difference" shrugged Ruby a smile still plastered on her face

Charlie chuckled at her daughter's words but was still trying to cover up the growing smile that had crept up on her face as she thought back to the previous night

"I will see you later Ruby" Placing a kiss on Ruby's temple Charlie made her way to the door

"I'm really happy for you" Charlie turned back at Ruby's words the smile on her face only getting bigger

"I'm happy for me too" Charlie beamed as she made her way to work

...

"I knew it" Casey smiled as Ruby told him what had happened with Brax and Charlie the previous night "You should have seen the goofy smile he wore when he picked me up from Heath's"

"I'm sure it was matching the one Charlie was wearing this morning" laughed Ruby "I'm just glad they finally got it together"

"I think everyone will feel the same" replied Casey as they walked into their classroom

Instantly noticing Miles sat with his head in his hand both Casey and Ruby burst out laughing

"Awww sir you ok... you look a little worse for wear" spoke Ruby

Miles glared up at the both of them trying but failing miserably to hold back their grins

"Another word from the both of you and you instantly get detention" Miles spoke groggily "Never again" he whispered as he lowered his head into his hands causing Ruby and Casey to laugh the more

"Yh sure sir" Ruby and Casey walked over to their seats their laughter only increasing as the bell rang and the students came storming in causing Miles to wince loudly

"This is gonna be fun" grinned Casey

...

Walking into the office Charlie smirked at Jack who had his head firmly laid on the desk in front of him, she giggled lightly as she walked over to her desk

"Shut up" warned Jack with his head still lay against the desk

Charlie held her hands up "I didn't say a word... I'm not the kind of person to say I told you so, even if I did tell you so" she grinned over at him as he glared up at her

"This isn't funny"

"I didn't say it was" replied Charlie

"NO the smirk on your face is doing that for you" groaned Jack. His groaning only increased as Watson came through the door

"Guys your needed down at the beach... we have complaints of disturbance"

"Shhh... not so loud"

Charlie laughed as she looked up at Watson

"He had a bit too much to drink last night" laughed Charlie

"Well then serves you right" grinned Watson "Come on chop chop crime won't fight itself" she laughed as she closed the door

"The both of you are just evil" moaned Jack

"No we're just no hungover" laughed Charlie as she pulled him to his feet "Come on I'll shout you coffee" the smile that had been on her face all morning was still clearly displayed

"Why are you so happy?" asked Jack with a raised eyebrow

"That would be telling wouldn't it" she smirked at him as she walked out the office

...

"Ok your smile is about to blind me" said Jack as he looked over at Charlie while they made their way to the Bay

"I'm happy... there's no crime in that"

"No, depending on why you're so happy" although he was drunk at the time Jack had remembered the lecture he and the boys had given Brax the previous night

"Did he finally pull his head out of his arse?" asked Jack hoping he was right

As her smile widened he knew he had hit the nail on the head "He did didn't he" Charlie nodded at him

"Oh thank God... I can't wait to get home tonight" smiled Jack "Finally some alone time with Martha without you two cramping my style" Charlie laughed at his words

"Well I'm glad to be of assistance"

Jack sighed as he thought back to when Charlie had first returned to the Bay. Catching the serious expression now lay on his face Charlie took a quick glance at him

"What is it?" she asked her gaze on the road ahead of them

"I don't think I ever apologised for how I treated you when you first got back" said Jack as he looked over at her

"You have nothing to apologise for... I would have acted the exact same way. You did nothing wrong" replied Charlie

"Still, I am sorry, you didn't need my grief on top of everything else" said Jack

"It's forgotten, seriously" responded Charlie

"He thinks the world of you. You know that" said Jack. Charlie looked at him briefly not having to ask who it was Jack was referring to and his words only deepening the state of happiness she was in

"And I think the world of him too" replied Charlie

"Good I'm happy for the both of you" smiled Jack

...

"Either you pack up or you spend some time with us at the station" spoke Charlie as she and Jack tried to get rid of the group of people drinking on the beach. She and Jack both stood tall as they all groaned but proceeded to pack away their gear

"And if we see you here again you won't get off so lightly" said Jack

Both watching to make sure they had actually left the beach Jack sighed in relief "I need coffee" he and Charlie turned making their way into the diner

"Usual?" asked Charlie as she walked up to the counter. Jack simply nodded making his way over to one of the vacant seat before turning around

"Actually no make it a strong black"

Leah laughed as she approached the counter and noticed Jack sitting with his head in his hands

"He got it bad too then" smiled Leah as she nodded at Jack

"Yep... and I am enjoying every minute of it" grinned Charlie

"Sergeant Buckton you are evil" laughed Leah

"So I've been told" replied Charlie with a smirk "Just the usually for me please Leah and a strong black for Jack" as Leah nodded Charlie's phone beeped, Looking down at the name on the screen she couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face as she saw Brax's name.

***Hy have I ever told you how good you look in your uniform* **She instantly looked up from the text wondering if he could see her. As her gaze landed on the entrance of the diner she caught him standing glaring at her with that grin that always seemed to send her into a daze

"Hy" she smiled at him as he walked towards her

"Hy" as he spoke his arms crawled around her waist pulling her in close. She felt her body tingle as he drew his face closer to hers. As their lips locked Charlie brought her hands up resting them against his arms, she was grateful for his grip on her as she felt her legs go weak. Finally breaking away she brushed her lips past his one finally time before looking up to find him smirking down at her. His arms were still wrapped around her as both their heads jolted up at the sound of the loud coughing from beside them, turning they found Leah glaring at the both them with a dropped jaw. Charlie laughed at the expression on her friends face as Brax finally released her

"Since when?" asked Leah

"Err... since last night" answered Charlie

"How?" Leah asked still shocked

"I err I'm gonna go over to boozy over there" Brax nodded at Jack before walking over to the table leaving both girls to talk

"Err Charlie" said Leah "When were you going to say something" a smile had now broken out on Leah's' face

"Leah it only just happened last night when he came round to mine..."

"He came round to yours" interrupted Leah causing Charlie to laugh

"Yh he did and then..." Charlie stopped talking as Leah spoke over her

"No I want full details, who said what and the rest" gleamed Leah caused Charlie to laugh.

Knowing she would have to tell Bianca and Martha as well she decided to kill three birds with one stone

"Ok how about I meet up with you and the girls after work and I can tell you what happened then" asked Charlie

"Just try and get out of it" responded Leah "I am so happy for the both of you... you deserve this" said Leah as she gave Charlie's hand a quick squeeze "And here is your order" she said passing Charlie the two coffees

"Thanks... so see you around two at mine?" asked Charlie

"Yea see you then" Leah gave her a smile as she made her way back into the kitchen

Waling over to the table Charlie placed Jacks coffee down in front of him "here you go... strong black no sugar" she took a seat and her gaze instantly landed on Brax who had already been glaring at her

"How's your day been?" asked Brax as he edged closer to her

"So far so good" replied Charlie "And yours?"

"Was pretty good but just got that bit better" he winked at her

"Just a bit?" she feigned a hurt expression but before Brax could make a smart remark Jack interjected in the conversation

"Ok I actually am about to be sick... can the both of you take this somewhere else" Charlie and Brax laughed over at him

"We should probably get going" she turned to Brax "I'll see you later?"

"Yea you will" leaning in he placed a slow kiss on her lips "Bye"

"Bye" standing to her feet Charlie turned to Jack "Come on we have work to do" she gave him a nudge causing him to stand to his feet

"You are such a light weight" laughed Brax

"Shut up" Jack glared at him before making his way out of the diner. Turning one last time Charlie blushed as Brax gave her a wink, she couldn't believe how good her life was at the moment

...

"Wow... err aren't you guys a little bit too eager?" Charlie laughed as she reached her front door only to find Bianca, Martha and Leah already waiting for her

"Are you kidding after this one told us what happened this morning we couldn't get here fast enough" beamed Bianca as she pushed Abi's pram back and forth

Charlie laughed as she shook her head at her friends "You guys are unbelievable"

"Are you gonna let us in?" Asked Martha as she stood to her feet

"Err yh... but where are the kids?" Charlie turned to them

"We kinda might have dumped them with Irene" smiled Leah "she offered"

Charlie shook her head once again as she opened up the front door "Just give me a few minutes to get changed"

...

"Right so..." Bianca looked at Charlie expectantly as she joined them in the living room "How did it happen?"

taking a seat beside the girls Charlie felt her lips curl up as she thought back to what had happened between her and brax the previous night

"I don't know what to say, he came over and then I told him how I felt..." before she could finish she was interrupted by Martha

"Err no we want a detailed step by step guide of what happened" Leah and Bianca nodded in agreement

"Guys there's not that much to tell" responded Charlie

"The blinding smile on your face says differently... now spill" Leah spoke

"Ok fine. Shawn arrived like thirty minutes after me and Rubes got home" said Charlie

"What" exclaimed Bianca "Shawn was here?"

"Yh... he told me he liked me... as more than a friend"

"I knew it" spoke Martha

"We all knew it" said Leah as she looked over at Martha

"That's not important" said Bianca as she turned back to Charlie "What did you say?"

"The truth, that I only liked him as a friend. But then as he was leaving Brax turned up and jumped to the wrong conclusion

"And you say there isn't much to tell" Martha glared at her wide eyed "Go on then"

Charlie laughed lightly at her friends before proceeding to fill them in on the rest of what transpired

"Ok is it weird that I'm jealous?" Said Bianca and both Martha and Leah shook their heads

"No its not" spoke Martha "I can't believe that's how your night went while I had to listen to Jack snoring like a truck" pouted Martha causing all three girls to laugh

"But truthfully Charlie we're really happy for the two of you... you have no idea how hard we've been rooting for the both of you" said Bianca

"I'm just glad that for once everything seems to be going right for me... but I can't help but feel a little bad" said Charlie

"About what?" asked Leah

"Well Ella... if I hadn't come back she and Brax might still be together" Charlie bit her lip as she looked at the girls

"Charlie you didn't do anything wrong, and I know Ella doesn't blame you for their break up either" Bianca gave Charlie's hand a squeeze as Charlie nodded

"Charlie I don't think you're the only Buckton that seems to have fallen for a Braxton" spoke Leah as she grinned at Charlie

"What do you mean" asked a confused Charlie

"Don't tell me you can't see it, Ruby and Casey. The boy looks like a smitten kitten anytime she's around" said Martha casing both Bianca and Leah to laugh

"Yh Brax pointed it out yesterday" Charlie looked down at her phone vibrating against the table. Before she could reach it Bianca had pounced forward

"Its from Brax" she beamed

"Bianca" exclaimed Charlie as she took the phone from Bianca

"Well what did he say" asked Leah eagerly

"You guys are acting like teenagers" laughed Charlie

"Just tell us what he said" Spoke Bianca

As she read the message her lips curled up in the familiar way they had been doing that day

"He wants to take me out, on a date" she looked at the eager expression on their faces before adding the last part "Tonight" she glared at them unsure knowing that the four of them had already made plans for that evening

"Go" exclaimed Bianca

"Are you guys sure I can postpone it if you want" said Charlie hoping she wouldn't have to

"No way... you're going on this date" said Martha "I think Brax would lynch us all if we kept you away" laughed Martha

...

"Charlie" Ruby walked into the house dumping her bag onto the couch "Charlie" she called again

"In my room Rubes" answered Charlie

"Hy" Ruby paused as she examined the state of Charlie's room "Err what happened in here?" she asked

"I've been looking for what to wear for tonight" answered Charlie as she dumped another dress down and made her way back towards her wardrobe

"For your girls' night?" asked Ruby unsure of why her mother seemed to be stressing

"No that's been postponed, I'm going out with Brax and he won't even let me know where he's taking me so I have no idea what to wear"

"Charlie I don't think he cares what you wear. As long as you show up" said Ruby as she watched Charlie yet again throw another dress onto the bed and make her way back to her wardrobe. Ruby sighed and chuckled lightly

"Uhhhhhh" Charlie groaned walking in Ruby's direction and throwing herself down onto her bed "Why am I so nervous" she ran her hands over her face

"Because it's Brax" Ruby's response came as a statement. Ruby sat on the edge of Charlie's bed, as her phone vibrated she let out a little laugh as she read the message from Casey

***Brax and Charlie have a date... he is seriously stressing out :D***

"I have a feeling you're not the only one feeling nervous about this date of yours" Ruby turned to Charlie "Stop stressing"

"What if he decides this was a mistake" haven only been trying to find something to wear for the best part of an hour Charlie had managed to think of all the ways the evening could go bust

"Are you kidding... Mum that's not going to happen. You know that as well as everyone else" Ruby stood to her feet and walked over to Charlie's wardrobe

Charlie smiled at Ruby's words; she always loved when she called her mum

"This one" Ruby turned the dress to Charlie "You look absolutely amazing in this dress" Ruby passed it to Charlie before walking out the door "And your welcome" she shouted down the hall causing Charlie to chuckle

...

Walking towards the front door Brax took a deep breath before lifting his hands and knocking on the door

"Hy" spoke Ruby as she opened the door

"Hy kid, is she ready?" asked Brax

"Err... yh she is" Ruby smiled as Charlie walked out of her room and made her way to the front door

"Hy" Charlie smiled up at him as he stood gawping at her. Ruby had picked out a blue body hugging strapless dress and Charlie had paired them with black pumps, her hair laid in their usual wavy nature and her makeup remained simple

"You err, you look beautiful" Charlie felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he spoke

"Thanks"

"We should get going" spoke Brax as he reached his hand out. Charlie instantly took hold of his hand before turning back to Ruby

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself?"

"Yes Charlie go" Ruby shooed them out the door "And have fun" she shouted as they both walked towards the car

...

As he stopped the car Charlie looked over at Brax before looking back out, unsure of where they were she turned back to him

"Err where are we?" she asked

"You'll see" getting out of the car, Brax walked over to Charlie's side and opened the door for her

"Come on" she latched onto his hand and got out of the car

They walked hand in hand for several minutes and Charlie was still unsure of where they were. Looking over at Charlie Brax chuckled at the expression on her face

"We're not far off... you might wanna take your shoes off" said Brax

"Why?" asked Charlie

"Just trust me" responded Brax

Charlie reluctantly took off her pumps as they continued their walk. Squinting her eye as a glowing image came into view Charlie took a quick glance at Brax. Walking closer Charlie gasped as the full picture came into view. She stopped in her tracks not taking her eyes off the scene before her

"I didn't overdo it did I?" asked Brax.

He had assigned both Heath and Casey in helping him set up a secluded part of the beach. A blanket was laid with a hamper and a champagne cooler by its side, and candles where in varies places around the blanket

Charlie shook her head before looking up at Brax

"It's perfect... I can't believe you went to all this effort"

"I wanted it to be special" smiled Brax

"And it is" replied Charlie.

Charlie continued staring on in awe as Brax led her over to the blanket. She looked over at him as he took two glasses out of the hamper and poured the both of them some champagne. She smiled as she took the glass from his hand. Her nervous had all disappeared all that remained was excitement of what the night was going to bring

...

***2 Hours Later***

Charlie now lay against Brax 's chest she looked out onto the ocean and couldn't believe where she was and who she was with

"Thank you for tonight Brax... it was amazing"

"I hope the company had something to do with that" asked Brax with a grin on his face

Charlie's grin matched his as she looked up at him "The company was by far the best part of the evening" leaning up she placed a kiss on his lips

Edging forward Brax deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer towards him. Reaching up she placed her hands on the back of his neck holding his lips against hers. Finally feeling the need for air Charlie pulled back

"That was..." before she could finish Brax interjected

"Wow... that was wow" grinned Brax "I could never get tired of doing that" he spoke as he locked eyes with her

"Good" responded Charlie as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. Pulling away she looked up at Brax as he chuckled

"What's so funny" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Remember the first time I tried to teach you how to surf" laughed Brax

Charlie buried her head into his chest "Awww please don't remind me... I was terrible" she groaned

"Na it was cute" laughed Brax

"No it wasn't, you're just saying that because it meant you had to keep coming and rescuing me" laughed Charlie

"I can't say I didn't benefit from it" laughed Brax

Feeling Charlie shiver slightly against him he pulled out another blanket and wrapped it around her

"Figured you might need it" he looked down at her with a smirk

She held his gaze hoping this wasn't something she was dreaming, she felt that same tingle travel down her spine as he stared into her eyes. She felt exposed under his gaze but still she was unable to break away. She closed her eyes as he closed the little distance between the two of them. The kiss was slow but passionate she turned her body so she was fully facing him but refused to break the kiss. His hands quickly found their way to her hips pulling her in closer. Her hands roamed through his hair as she leaned into his body.

Now with his back lay against the blanket, Charlie lay on top of Brax as the kiss intensified. Unsure if he would be able to contain his excitement any longer Brax pulled away but still kept her close to him. Placing a strand of hair behind her ear Brax smiled up at her

"I'm glad you came back" his hand lingered on her face

"So am I" Charlie smiled down at him before shifting to his side and laying her head on his chest. Keeping on hand around her waist Brax entwined his other hand in hers as he placed a kiss on her temple joyful that she had returned to him

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was ok. there's been a lot of drama in this fic so just wanted to show some genuinely happy Chax, the next chapter will probably be a happy one too. I still have a lot planned for this fic hope you guys are up for the journey. Just wanted to mention that I have had an idea for a story in my mind for a while, I actually wrote a bit of it earlier on in the year but I kind of put it aside but I have returned to it and really want to post it and see what you guys think. I wont be posting it for a while yet but When it is up I will let you guys know :)<strong>


	38. Chapter 37

**Thank you guys for the review and Pms... hope you enjoy this one too :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"So am I" Charlie smiled down at him before shifting to his side and laying her head on his chest. Keeping on hand around her waist Brax entwined his other hand in hers as he placed a kiss on her temple joyful that she had returned to him<strong>

He sat watching her as the wind blow her hair in the opposite direction; he couldn't help but take a mental picture of how beautiful she looked as she leaned her head against him. Looking up briefly at the ocean Brax instantly felt a grin growing on his face as he looked back down at her instantly lowering his head to her neck.

Sitting between his legs she leaned her head against his chest as his arms enclosed around her waist holding her in close. She smiled at the beauty of the ocean under the moons dim light. Her smile only widened as Brax placed a soft gentle kiss on her neck. In the three weeks they had now been together every moment with him had carefully been imbedded in her memory. She found herself willing her days away in anticipation of seeing him and being in his embrace. As Brax placed another kiss on her neck she felt him smile against her skin, turning her head slightly to look up at him, she raised an eyebrow slightly in question of what had caused the evidently mischievous grin that covered his face

"What?" asked Charlie knowing to well that the grin on his face was of anything but innocent

"Nothing" Brax shook his head as he unwrapped her from his grip and stood to his feet

"I should get you home... it's getting late" Brax's grin enlarged as she took his hand and stood to her feet but shook her head

"No I don't want to go yet" she instantly wrapped her hands around him pulling herself towards him

"I'm not ready for you to go either... I just wanted to get you to your feet" Brax smirked down at her as he backed further towards the crystal blue water. With his arms snaked around Charlie he pulled her along with him

Charlie found herself following his footsteps as she looked at him confused by his words; noticing the grin on his face had yet to decrease she questioned him still moving her steps along with his

"Why the grin?" asked Charlie unaware of how close they now were to the edge of the ocean

Suddenly stopping, Brax chuckled as he brought Charlie to a standstill; instead of responded verbally he gently nodded his head back to the water not too far from their feet

Charlie looked behind him briefly finally acknowledging their distance from the ocean, looking back at him she suddenly recognised the grin that had settled on his face. She shook her head

"No" she widened her eyes as she tried to back away from him but as if already anticipating her reaction he gently tightened his grip on her waist

Charlie couldn't help the smile that had settled on her face as she shook her head adamantly at what she knew he wanted to do

"Brax don't" before the words had barely left her lips Brax swiftly swung her over his shoulders causing Charlie to squeal while trying to settle her laughter as he edged closer towards the water

"Brax No" she wasn't sure if he could hear her through her uncontrollable laughter. Trying to squirm out of his arms seemed to do nothing as his grip remained firmly placed

"Braxxxxxxx put me down" she squealed as she realised he was now knee deep in the water that she was sure was freezing cold

Trying his best to hold onto his laughter as she squirmed in his hand, Brax came to a stop as the ocean covered his knees

"Ok" he grinned as he spoke obliging to her request. She squealed as he placed her down into the water as it came above her knee, holding her steady as she staggered he grinned down at the look on her face "You said to put you down"

She hit him against the chest before matching his grin; stepping back a little further she ran her hands through the water before bringing them up with force and splashing him. Her laughter filled the air as she saw the grin his on face disappear. Knowing too well what he was going to do she back away from him as his grin returned and he shook his head playfully

"I'm gonna get you for that" as he stepped forward she stepped away from him, her grin matching his

"You can only do that if you can actually catch me" Charlie spoke flirtatiously as she continued to back away from him

She giggled as he picked up pace towards her, turning her back to him she ran from him only to be stopped moments later as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Turning around in his hand she pouted up at him

"Told you I would get you" he said as the ocean crashed against the both of them

Charlie was now stood waist deep in the ocean as Brax held tightly onto her

"Well now you got me" She spoke flirtatiously as she snaked her hands up his arms

The coldness of the ocean lapping against the both of them went amiss as they stood pressed against each other. Lowering his lips he stopped before they could touch hers. Knowing what he was doing Charlie smiled as she brought her lips forward brushing them past his softly. At the slight contact she felt the familiar goose bumps that always seem to visit her at his touch once again cloud her skin before she edged her lips away from his. Before she could fully retract his lips latched onto hers desperately wanting to feel more of her. Her arms crawled up to the back of his head holding his lips against hers

...

As her lips brushed by his he felt the fierce electricity rush through his being, as the feeling of her lips left his he instantly dipped his head further taking her lips in his. Feeling her hands press softly against his head he pulled her in closer engulfing his arms around her. The waves that crashed into the both of them seemed to do nothing in getting them to part ways. They clung onto each other neither ready to break away from the connection

"Ok its official, that uniform definitely does it for me" Brax grinned as Charlie strolled into the restaurant the grin on her face matching his

"I hope this isn't the only reason your with me" gesturing towards her police uniform Charlie smirked over at him as he walked around the bar standing in front of her

"Well..." Brax kept his grin in place

Charlie raised an eyebrow "I would think wisely before answering that question"

Brax chuckled at her "No it's not the only reason... I also think you're Kind of cute"

"Kind of cute?" questioned Charlie

Brax chuckled more as he shook his head "Na very very cute... and extremely sexy and smart" he gave her a wink as he pulled her into him

"Hi" lowering his head he gave her a quick kiss, her hands made their way to the back of his head keeping his lips against hers. Finally pulling away his smile had yet to cease

"Hi" she replied to him

"What you doing tonight?" asked Charlie her hands now resting against his arms

"Nothing that I know of...why you got a proposition for me?" asked Brax as he grinned down at her

Charlie nodded "Ruby is staying over at Bianca's tonight... her and April want to have a girls night so I'm going to have the house all to myself" Charlie raised her eyebrow suggestively "I was thinking we could spend some time alone just the two of us"

"Give me a time and I'm there" Brax's reply came immediately as his grin widened displaying his dimples

"I finish work at six and Ruby should be gone by seven so you could come by for half seven" suggested Charlie

"It's a date" replied Brax his childish smile playing on his face

Charlie raised herself off the ground slightly reaching her lips to his

"Seriously guys"

Brax and Charlie pulled apart turning to the direction of the voice. Seeing Jack stood at the foot of the entrances with a less than impressed look on his face both Charlie and Brax laughed

"You've been together three weeks and I'm already getting ulcers in my eyes from all the public displays of affection" Jack groaned as he walked closer to the two of them. You said two minutes...two minutes was like fifteen minutes ago Charlie" Jack glared over at her

"It was Brax... he kept distracting me" Charlie pointed at Brax

"Me distracting you... I remember things a little differently" Brax peered over at her, the cheeky smile on her face causing him to shake his head and laugh

"Urggg you're both as bad as each other" Jack rolled his eyes before looking at Brax

"Hy what you doing tonight... I was thinking we could have a guy's night" said Jack

Charlie tried to hide her smile knowing what Brax's reply would be; she turned to face Brax as he spoke

Brax glanced over at her before looking back at Jack

"Actually mate I already have plans... maybe another time"

"Plans doing what?" asked Jack somehow not having picked up on the gleeful expression on Charlie's face

"Ruby is staying at Heath and Bianca's tonight so..." before Brax could finish Jack scoffed

"So you're fobbing me off for your girlfriend"

"Yep" Brax answered as he smirked over at Jack

"Don't worry Jack you can have him tomorrow night if you want" Charlie smirked over at him

"Right" said Jack "I'm sure that's got nothing to do with the fact that you're working the late shift" Jack peered at her knowingly "The shift that I am also working"

"That never crossed my mind" teased Charlie. She turned back to Brax

"See you tonight" leaning up onto her toes she gave him a quick kiss

"Yh" Brax grinned at her before pulling her in for another kiss. At the sound of Jack groaning Charlie and Brax pulled apart. Turning away from Brax, Charlie walked towards the entrance

"Come on then we've got work to do" She winked at Jack

"Oh now we have work to do" Jack rolled his eyes as he followed

Shaking his head Brax laughed at the two of them as he watched them exit the restaurant

"Err Charlie I'll meet you at the car... i need to ask Brax something" Charlie nodded as Jack turned and walked back up the stairs

I thought you guys had work to do?" Brax looked up as Jack walked over to the bar

"Yh we do but err... have you spoken to her yet?" asked Jack

Brax needn't ask what Jack was referring to. He sighed

"Na... the slight mention of it and she instantly tenses up or changes the subject"

"I figured... she can't just ignore it Brax"

"Yea I know that Jack... but what do you want me to do, force her to talk" Brax voice rose a little before his face softened "Look I'm sorry... it's just, I can't force her to talk if she doesn't want to... I'm just going to wait till she ready" sighed Brax

Jack nodded

"Well I best get back" Jack turned and walked out of the restaurant determined to get Charlie to open up to someone

...

"Charlie" Jack called her name as he took a quick glance in her direction from the driver's seat

"Yep" Charlie turned to face him

"As err... Joyce said anything about the court case" Jack couldn't see her expression fully but he could tell she had stiffened slightly at the reminder of what was still looming over her

"Err no he hasn't" Charlie turned her gaze towards the road ahead of her hoping Jack would leave it there. She was happy and the last thing she wanted was to be reminded that she would possibly have to be in the same room as Grant again

Keeping his gaze on the road ahead Jack spoke again treading carefully

"Charlie you know you have to talk about it at some point" Jack had seen her reaction every time the topic was brought up and how she always managed to dismiss it. He had witnessed Brax mention it a few times but receive little to nothing from Charlie

"No I don't" replied Charlie her gazed still frozen on the road "I just want to forget about it"

"And you think not talking about it will help you do that" asked Jack

"It's worked so far" answered Charlie

Jack sighed

"Right well it might be helping you but I don't think it's helping anybody else" replied Jack "I think you might want to think about how Ruby feels and even Brax, they want to know that you're coping but refusing to talk about it isn't helping that"

Charlie remained silent for a while thinking about what Jack had just said

"It's been over fifteen years" she spoke

Jack took a quick glance in her direction

"What?" his face wrinkled in confused as to what she was talking about

"That's how long I have lived in fear of him. For over fifteen years he has had some sort of control over me but for the first time I feel like I'm in control of my own life. Talking about him and what is to come makes that control seem somewhat false and I don't want that" Charlie shook her head as she continued talking "I know Ruby wants to talk about it and Brax but I'm in such a good place I don't want my past taking from that"

Jack sighed as he nodded lightly in understanding of what Charlie was saying

"Charlie you stood up to him, you faced him head on regardless of what he had done, I think that in its self shows he no longer as control over you. But when you try and block all these things out all it does is worry Ruby, the girls, Brax and even me. Being strong doesn't mean you have to face everything on your own, if people want to be there for you then you should let them."

"I just want to get on with my life" spoke Charlie as she gazed out of the window

"I know" Jack smiled over at her "I think if you just told Ruby, the girls and Brax what you just told me then they might just worry less"

"You're pretty good at this whole giving advice thing"

"I know I'm just the perfect package" grinned Jack

Charlie laughed at his words "yh I wouldn't go that far... but thank you"

...

"Hy" Charlie opened up the front door to find Ruby sat on the couch "How was school?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Yh it was fine" answered Ruby "Err Charlie, is it ok if I go into the city with Casey before I go over to Aprils?" asked Ruby as she turned her head towards the kitchen as Charlie appeared out of it

"Err where are you guys going?" asked Charlie

"Just to watch a film that Casey's been dying to see" answered Ruby

A smirk instantly rose upon Charlie's face

"Right so you're going to keep him company" spoke Charlie. Ruby nodded

"Why can't Xavier or Dex go with him?" Charlie's smirk remained placed as she took a seat besides Ruby

"Because they already have plans" answered Ruby. Finally picking up on the cheeky smirk that Charlie was displaying Ruby squinted her eyes unsure of why Charlie was looking at her in such way

"What?" asked Ruby as she peered at Charlie

"Nothing, and yes you may go... but I will have to come and pick you guys up I don't want you getting the bus back so late in the day" replied Charlie

"You won't have to Brax already said he would he just wanted me to check if it was ok with you" Charlie's smirk turned into a sweet smile as Ruby spoke Brax's name causing Ruby to giggle lightly

"I only said his name and you've gone all gooey eyes" laughed Ruby

"What no I haven't" Charlie lightly hit Ruby on the arm

"Yes you have" laughed Ruby "You have this look that you do every time someone says his name" Charlie felt her cheeks redden at Ruby's words

"No I don't and don't you go telling this to Brax"

Ruby laughed as she shook her head "Are you sure you don't mind me staying at Aprils tonight?" asked Ruby still unsure if Charlie felt ok about being left in the house alone

"No Ruby its fine go and have fun really" Charlie smiled over at her

"Sure you won't be bored on your own?" asked Ruby

A smile crept up on Charlie face but she quickly dismissed her thoughts as she glanced at Ruby

"No I'll be alright" unfortunately for Charlie Ruby had picked up on the smile on her face

"Charlie exactly what are you doing tonight?" asked Ruby

"Nothing maybe watch a film and Brax is coming over for a while" Charlie tried to act as casual as possible but Ruby's sudden laughter informed her she had failed

"No wonder you were so eager for me to get out the house" said Ruby between her laughter

"I don't know what you're talking about?" replied Charlie with a sheepish look

"Yh of course you don't mother, well I hope you enjoy your night"

Charlie smiled over at Ruby sheepishly before quickly changing the subject and turning the table on Ruby

"So you and Casey" Charlie probed

"What about me and Casey?"

"what's going on with you two... are you?" Charlie raised her eyebrows suggestively

"Are we what?" asked Ruby a little confused as to what Charlie was getting at

"Well are you guys just friend or do you like him as more than a friend?" Charlie already knew the answer to the question as Ruby's cheeks instantly flushed red

"What? No we're just friends" Ruby's voice squeaked as her cheeks continued to redden. She moved her gaze back to the TV before her in an attempt to hide her now plum cheeks

Charlie giggled at her daughter before pointing out the obvious "Right so that's why you're blushing... because you're just friends" Charlie grinned at her daughter

"I'm not blushing" defended Ruby still refusing to look up at Charlie

"If you say so... but you know you can talk to me about this kind of stuff" asked Charlie

"Yes Charlie I know but I and Casey are just friends"

"Ok" responded Charlie as Ruby finally looked back up at her "Well I hope you enjoy yourselves" Charlie placed a kiss on Ruby's temple before standing from the couch and making her way towards her room

"I'm gonna take a shower then I'll take you to Aprils so you can drop your stuff "

"Ok" replied Ruby as she turned her attention back to the TV

Walking out into the living room Charlie looked on at Ruby who seemed all set. She recalled her conversation with Jack earlier that day as she edged closer to Ruby and took as seat beside her on the couch

"I'm ready when you are" Ruby looked over at Charlie

"Yh err Rubes do you err... do you want to talk about Grant and the court case" Charlie could tell by the brief hopeful look on Ruby's face that the answer was in fact yes

"Err..." Ruby peered at Charlie unsure of what she should say

"Its ok if you do... I get that I haven't really been to welcoming on the topic"

"No its fine its not that I want to talk about it I just... I want to know that you're ok about it" spoke Ruby "I want to know how you feel about it?"

Charlie smiled at the thoughtfulness of her daughter

"I'm a little scared, but at the same time relived" Charlie spoke "But most of all I'm just hopeful that after the court case is set and it comes round we can just get on with our life's"

Ruby smiled at Charlie "I want that too"

Charlie nodded "I know... and I promise to talk more"

Ruby nodded and gave her a quick hug "We best get going need to drop these off before I meet Case"

A grin covered Charlie's face which was instantly picked up by Ruby

"We're just friends" exclaimed Ruby as she picked up her bags and walked to the door

"Uhuh" Charlie snickered as she followed Ruby out the door

...

Charlie sat on the couch as she peered up at the clock on the wall again. Brax had texted earlier that he would be a little later than planned so he would be picking Ruby and Casey up before he came round. She turned her attention back to the TV but her head quickly flicked up as she heard the knock on the front door. Flinging herself off the couch she walked rapidly towards the door. Swinging it open she couldn't help the smile that covered her face as he grinned down at her

"Hy" he instantly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips

"Ummmm Hy" Charlie grinned into the kiss before they both pulled away. Taking hold of his hand she pulled him into the house. Closing the door with his foot Brax followed her towards the couch; sitting beside her he left no room between the both of them. Resting her hand lightly against his chest Charlie sat with her legs inside of Brax's as his arms were wrapped around her waist

"So did Casey and Ruby have a good time" asked Charlie as she held her gaze on his

"Uhuh... I think so, Casey still denying that he likes her" said Brax. Charlie laughed lightly

"Yh so is Ruby... I was questioning her about it earlier" Charlie also remembered the other conversation she had with Ruby. Looking up at Brax's face that still bared a grin; She removed her arms from his chest and placed them on her legs before taking a deep breathe

"I try not to talk about it because for the first time everything is going so good for me"

Brax dropped the grin as he peered at her for a moment confused by her words, but thinking about it he realised what she must have been referring to.

"Are you talking about the court case?" asked Brax

Charlie nodded in response "I don't want it to take away from what I have now" Admitted Charlie

Brax smiled lightly at her as he removed his arm from around her waist and placed it below her now lowered chin. Pressing his thumb against it he lifted her head up turning it so they both had a clear view of one another "And it won't... I just want to know that you're ok; I don't want you to think you can't talk to me about this. I want to be here for you any way possible... I just need you to let me" spoke Brax

"I'm ok most of the time... I just I worry about what could happen sometimes" admitted Charlie

"What do you mean?" asked Brax

"What if he doesn't go to jail or what if when he comes out he comes back here"

Brax shuffled slightly turning his body slightly so he was facing her

"After what he did Charlie you and I both know there is no way he wont go down for this, and whenever it may be that he gets out he would be stupid to come back here and either way it doesn't matter you know why? Brax peered at her "Because I would never let him hurt you or Ruby"

Charlie smiled at him "You're amazing you know that" her hands returning back to his chest

A cheeky grin covered Brax's face as he spoke "Amazing, Charming, ridiculously handsome... I've heard it all" Charlie laughed at his words as she shook her head

"You seem very sure of yourself" Charlie mocked him, but Brax shook his head as he lifted his hand resting it against her cheek

"Na... the only thing I am sure of is how beautiful you are"

Removing her gaze from his as she felt her cheeks heat up Charlie felt a shiver run down her spike as he continued to softly stroke her cheeks. Unable to avoid his peering eyes any longer she lifted her head and stared up at him to find his eyes still placed firmly on as he closed the distance between them, she grinned expectantly, regardless of the amount of times she had now felt his lips against hers the excitement and nervousness that rose within her each time only seemed to increase

...

Lightly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs the remaining hairs that had managed to stay down at her touch now stood static. As she gazed back up at him, Brax couldn't help but be memorised by her beauty. Her voice, her smile, her eyes and everything else about her seemed to take the very breathe from his lungs. No longer being able to bear the little distance that remained between the two of them he edged forward wanting to relive the feeling of her lips pressed against his. At the view of the grin that had now settled on her face Brax couldn't help the smirk that had arisen on his as their lips now stood barely inches apart. Feeling the need to wait no longer he cupped her cheeks fully with his hands bringing her in closer allowing their lips to brush lightly past one another, the slight feeling now had his heart pounding vigorously against his chest a feeling only she could convey from him

Unable to both stand it any longer both Charlie and Brax brought their lips crashing against each others. Shifting from her position without breaking the kiss Charlie brought her legs to either side of his now straddling him. Pulling her as close as possible Brax's hands pressed her into him wanting more of her. Increasing the gap between her lips Charlie moved her hands from his chest to the back of his head as his tongue instantly collided with hers. She moaned slightly at Brax's touch as his hands moved from around her waist and began roaming inside her shirt.

Charlie let out a small squeal as Brax lifted her slightly and laid her down on the couch their kiss never breaking. Charlie soon found her hands moving from the back of his head to his shirt. Pushing her hands through it she pressed her hands against the bare skin on his back. Trying to muster up the ability to speak Charlie reluctantly pulled away from the kiss breathlessly. She giggled lightly at the disappointed expression that immediately covered Brax's face

"I prefer my room" Charlie grinned up at him as he looked at her gleefully

"You sure?" asked Brax although the look on his face showed clearly that he wanted nothing more

"Brax" Charlie raised her eyebrow "I'm sure" Charlie instantly reattached her lips to Brax's, she felt him grinning against her lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and carried her off the couch. Charlie's legs encircled his waist as he walked towards her room.

...

Closing the door with his foot Brax placed Charlie onto the ground, finally pulling away from the kiss he instantly locked eyes with her.

Charlie felt her legs weaken as his green eyes pierced into her, she reached up to his shirt pulling him along with her till they both stood not too far from her bed. As she stood before him Brax could swear she could feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest; he watched her as she leaned into him placing several kisses along his jaw line before sliding her hands into his shirt resting them against his chest

Charlie smiled as Brax's arms wound around her his lips feverishly catching hers. Pushing her hands further up his shirt she parted form the kiss momentarily pushing the shirt over Brax's head before attaching her lips back onto his. Brax hands instantly clamped onto the bottom of Charlie's top pulling it over her head. Charlie instantly pushed her hands up his back wanting to feel his exposed skin against hers. Feeling the need for air Charlie pulled away from the kiss breathlessly only to have Brax bring his lips towards her neck. He pulled back and watched in awe as she lowered her shorts stepping out of them as they hit the ground, his gaze only growing wider as she brought her hand to her back and unclasped her bra, he felt his breath catch in his throat as her bra dropped to the floor

Brax examined her, dazed by her beauty; he smirked as he saw the change in colour on her cheeks under his gaze. Slowly bringing his hands up, he tucked a strand hair behind her ears before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He smiled as she leaned her body into his kiss. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her lower waist lifting her legs off the floor and walked towards the bed

Charlie giggle lightly as he lifted her off the ground, she nested her hands in his hair as he moved the both of them towards her bed. Gently lowering her onto the bed he hovered above her still over taken by her beauty. Brax brushed his hands along her newly exposed skin his eyes still exploring her. Unable to withstand his glare Charlie leaned forward planting her lips against his neck as her hands made their way down towards his pants. Receiving the message Brax leaned up slightly allowing Charlie to lower them with ease, he settle himself back above her running his hand through her hair

To the both of them that moment felt different to all the other times they had shared together but yet there was still some familiarity in it. The same excitement was still there but now it was filled with nervousness and immense want and need.

Brax settled himself between her, she had no idea how much he needed her. She had been gone for so long but nothing had changed, if anything his desire for her had only grown. The hold she had on him had only increased in the ten years they had been apart, her eyes exposed him in ways he never thought possible

...

She would have thought that the years spent apart would have changed the racing of her heart as he hovered above her, the pounding of her chest as he glared at her with desire but it only seemed to have deepened. His glare upon her now naked body only increased her desire for him.

They smiled as they closed the little gap between them, both relishing in the mere thought of what they were about to encounter

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of Chax in this chapter and drama free too. Figured you guys deserved it :)<strong>


	39. Chapter 38

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and pms... cant believe I now have over 300 reviews :D. Right I'm not sure how you guys will feel about this next chapter or a couple more that are still to come in due time ****but I hope you don't hate them. :) Enjoy****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stirring slightly Brax opened up his eyes not needing to familiarise himself with where he was. The images of his and Charlie's encounter the previous night played in his mind causing a smirk to grow on his face. Looking down as her head lay against his bare chest, her hands lay draped across his waist as his hands rested on her bare back. His smile only widened as she grazed her leg against his lightly. Even in sleep he swore she had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Placing a soft kiss on her head, he turned and took a quick glimpse at the time which read 6.15. Turning back to Charlie he tightened his grip on her, running his hands ever so softly up and down her back he drifted back into sleep<p>

...

As her eyes fluttered open Charlie grinned as the events of the previous night came flooding back. She out stretched her hand wanting to feel Brax. Opening her eyes fully as she patted the empty space beside her she immediately registered the cold breeze on her body. Slowly sitting upright she stared at the empty space for a few seconds before calling his name

"Brax" she paused waiting for some sort of clue that he was still in the house "Brax" she called him once more waiting for him to let her know he was still there. Receiving no response Charlie picked up her phone but had no calls or messages. Sighing she stepped out of the bed wondering why he would have left without waking her up. Her thoughts stopped mid way as her gaze was caught by the clothes that now lay draped across the top of the small sofa in the corner of her room. The confused expression on her face was captured by her smile as she noticed Brax's shirt laying on top of her shorts. Quickly picking up the top she pulled it over her as she walked out of the room

Walking in the direction of the living room, Charlie was still wary about the quietness in the house. 'Maybe he did leave and he just left his shirt' thought Charlie as she entered the living room. Her doubts were put to rest at the smell and sound that came from the kitchen. Walking towards the kitchen quietly, she stood at the foot of the entrance as her smile engulfed her face. Brax stood wearing his jeans with his back turned to her. She watched on trying to stifle her laughter as he evidently tried to make his way quietly around the kitchen. Her smile remained placed as she saw what he had prepared, watching him rummaging through the kitchen drawers she decided to give him a helping hand

"Err the plates are in the top cupboard second to right" she giggled lightly as Brax jumped slightly before turning to face her

"I didn't scare you did I?" smirked Charlie

Brax shook his head lightly; as he peered at her .She watched him study her as his lips curled up significantly. His gaze starting from her legs and stopping dead on her face. She blushed as he looked up at her and caught her gaze. She quickly removed her gaze from his

Brax laughed as her cheeks darkened in colour. Walking towards her he wrapped his hands around her waist placing his thumb under her chin and bringing her head up to his

"I didn't make you blush did I?" his smirked matching her earlier one

Charlie shook her head causing Brax to chuckle

"Your cheeks say otherwise" responded Brax but before she could reply he pulled her in close placing an unexpected yet passionate kiss on her lips

"Mmmmm good morning to you too" smiled Charlie as the kiss came to an end

"You sleep ok?" asked Brax his arms still around her waist and hers resting on his arms

Charlie nodded "Best sleep I've had in a while" Charlie smiled at him before speaking again "You know I thought you had left when I woke up and you wasn't there"

"What and miss seeing you like this" Brax winked as he stepped back slightly as he studied her again, bringing the blood rushing back to Charlie's cheeks "You look WAY better in that shirt than I do" grinned Brax

"I don't know about that, you look pretty good in this shirt... but I prefer you without it on" Charlie's grin matching Brax's as she brought her arms up from his arms and rested them on his chest. Brax dipped his head as Charlie edged forward both pushing into the kiss.

Placing his hands firmly on each side of her waist Brax picked her up and placed her on the kitchen bench. Charlie's legs instantly parted allowing him to settle himself between them before wrapping them around his waist. She moaned as he brought his lips down to her neck. tilting her head to one side she groaned as she willed herself to speak

"Brax the food" she spoke breathlessly as he grazed his teeth lightly against her skin

"Later" Brax mumbled into her neck before bringing his head back up as placing his lips back against hers

Charlie nodded unable to part from him "Ok" she mumbled into the kiss pushing her hand through his hair as she tried to get more of him. Caught in the moment neither of the two had registered the front door opening

"Charlie" Ruby's voice filled the house

"Crap" Brax jumped back as Charlie hopped off the bench just in time for Ruby to walk into the kitchen

"Char... oh" Ruby stared at the two of them before noticing their attire and the flushed look on Charlie's face.

"Hy" Charlie replied breathlessly as Brax shuffled trying to hide the bulge in his jeans

"Hy Rubes"

Ruby's eyes widened as she realised what she had walked in on

"Oh" she turned quickly as she tried her best to control her laughter at the expression on both Charlie and Brax's face

"I'm so sorry just came to get my swimmers... I'll be gone in five, just pretend I'm not here" Ruby quickly retracted into her room before either Charlie or Brax could say a word

Still glaring at the space Ruby had just occupied Brax spoke

"Well that was awkward" Brax turned to look at Charlie whose cheeks had risen significantly in temperature. She instantly turned and buried her head into his chest

"Brax that was worse than awkward" Charlie groaned into his chest before speaking again as she leaned back and took in both their appearances

"I'm wearing your shirt... just your shirt" Charlie looked up at him wide eyed her cheeks plum red "She just saw me in nothing but you shirt"

Brax couldn't help but laugh at the clearly embarrassed expression on Charlie's face

"This isn't funny" Charlie bellowed as she hit him lightly on his chest "I should go... put some layers on" Charlie looked down at the shirt she was wearing before looking back up at Brax's grinning face

"I'm not even going to ask what the grin is for" she shook her head playfully as she turned to make her way into her room only to have Ruby walk back out of her room with her bag

"Where you going?" asked Charlie

"Err to the beach with Case" Ruby instantly regretted saying his name as the same grin Charlie had placed on her face the day before had returned

Ruby kept her voice low not wanting Brax to over hear

"Drop it we're just friends... he said he was going to the beach and I figured if I go with him he could give me a few pointers on surfing"

Charlie stifled her laughter as she heard Brax chuckle lightly in the kitchen obviously listening in on what they were saying, and thinking the same thing she was

"Right and you decided this now, this morning?" asked Charlie

Ruby nodded her head in response wondering what was so odd about it

"Ruby how many 'just friends' do you speak to and make plans with before...?" Charlie paused as she looked up at the time before continuing "Before half nine in the morning" Charlie raised her eyebrow as Ruby stood for a few seconds with no response. Deciding to completely ignore the question Ruby progressed towards the front door

"I've got to go but you might want to put a few extra layers on in case someone else decided to drop by" Ruby grinned at the increase in colour on Charlie's face happy to get the attention off herself

"Bye Charlie... BYE Brax" Ruby shouted towards the kitchen as she made her way for the door

"Bye Rubes" replied Brax as he heard the front door open and close.

Brax stepped out of the kitchen finally letting out his laughter at the embarrassed look in Charlie's face. Walking over he wrapped his arms around her

"Shut up" she buried her head into his chest "You know she's never going to let me live this down" Charlie spoke as she looked up at him

"Probably not"

"Is it me or does the whole teaching her to surf thing sound familiar" Charlie spoke with a smirk as she remembered all the times Brax had claimed to be teaching her how to surf but the both of them knowing it was just another excuse to spend as much time together as possible

"Yea... I was a pretty good teacher as well" Charlie scoffed as he looked down at her

"I remember you did very little teaching" spoke Charlie as she wrapped her arms around him

"Yh that's because you couldn't keep your hands off me, you took advantage of my generosity" Brax grinned as he passed her a quick wink causing Charlie to laugh

"I don't recall you ever complaining" said Charlie

"Customer is always right so I just had to deal with it" replied Brax his grin still firmly placed

"Aren't you just the perfect host" grinned Charlie

Brax nodded his head before dipping his head slightly as he smirked down at her

"Now where were we" he lowered his head to Charlie's neck only to pull back laughing at the sound of her stomach

"Food first?" he asked knowingly

Charlie nodded her head sheepishly "Yes food first please"

...

"Hy" Charlie walked into her and Jacks office

"Hy" Jack looked at her unsure if to tell her or not, it was obvious she was in a good mood and he knew hearing this would only remind her of what has happened. Unfortunately for him Charlie had picked up on the hesitancy in his reply

"What's wrong?" she asked. As Jack looked up at her she knew whatever he was about to tell her was possibly about to dent her good mood

"Joyce wants to see you in his office" replied Jack

"Why?" Charlie looked at him confused

"Its err... its Grant" Jack paused as he studied her reaction to his name. She nodded slowly as she took a seat, he could tell she was trying hard to be strong "They've moved the date for his court hearing forward" Charlie nodded again and Jack continued

"Me, Brax and Watson will have to testify to what we saw and heard that day" Jack took a deep breath before he continued

"He wants to run through some issues with you" said Jack

"What issues?" asked Charlie

"Charlie you should talk to him" responded Jack. He watched as Charlie nodded cautiously before making her way back out of the office

...

Knocking on his office door she waited for him to respond before walking in

"Hello sir... Jack said you wanted to see me"

"Yes please take a seat" Charlie obliged and sat in the seat before him

"Grants court case has been moved to three weeks from now a few people will be testifying against him, but we would also like to call your daughter and Casey Braxton to the stand" Jack had already informed Joyce that it was more than likely that Charlie would object to the request and by the change in her facial expression he knew Jack was right

"No" she spoke instantly "Sir with all due respect I don't want my daughter nor Casey Braxton taking to the stand" Charlie shook her head

Joyce sighed "Look Charlie..."

"I'm sorry sir... they went thorough enough that day, Ruby as been through enough. I won't have her stand there and have to relieve it and have to see him again" Charlie stood to her feet

Joyce copied her action as he too came to a stand

"Charlie you will need to testify a..." once again Charlie stopped him

"And I will, if I have to testify I will but I won't let Ruby anywhere near that court room" excusing herself she walked out of his office and back into hers. She walked back out just as quickly and made her way out of the station

Jack glared out the door to be met by their boss, Inspector Joyce. He shook his head

"She refused to let her daughter or Casey Braxton testify against Grant"

Jack stood unsurprised, up until he heard what Inspector Joyce had to say next

"Looks like you've got some convincing to do, and as for Casey Braxton all we need is Daryl Braxton's permission I'm sure you can get that for me. There is no way I am letting this man walk away with a light sentence" Joyce walked away from Jack

"Great" muttered Jack under his breath. Walking back into the office he grabbed his keys hoping Charlie hadn't gone too far

...

"Missing me already" Brax walked around the bar as Charlie walked into the restaurant

"Something like that" her voice flat and vulnerable

Brax's grin instantly faded as he took in the expression that lay on her face "Hy what's wrong?" he pulled her in closely to him

"Grant" Brax found his whole body instantly stiffen at the sound of his name

"What about him?" asked Brax as he pulled away slightly so he could look at her

"They moved his court hearing forward" Brax looked confused by her words

"Isn't that a good thing... the sooner the hearing comes the sooner he is put behind bars where he belongs" asked Brax

"They want You, Ruby and Casey to testify" replied Charlie

"Oh" responded Brax. He knew this was more about the kids testify than him "Charlie I don't think that's such a bad thing, I'm sure they would both be willing to"

"I can't ask them to do that Brax I don't want them to, you should have seen Ruby that night... she looked so broken. I can't put her through anymore of this"

Brax sighed and pulled Charlie back into him

"If you don't want her to testify that's fine, but I honestly think if this will help put him away for as long as possible then it's worth it"

"I actually thought it was all over" spoke Charlie

"It is... this is just the final lap. Your nearly there" Brax placed a kiss on her forehead "Charlie you know I am going to testify and if Casey decides he wants to testify too I'm not going to stop him" Brax waited for her response but she simply nodded

"But I don't want you forcing him into anything, if he says no then just accept it" Brax nodded at her words before speaking

"Why don't you try giving Ruby the same opportunity" he didn't want to push the issue but he knew that Ruby and Casey's testimony against Grant would be very important to the overall verdict

"I'll think about it" Brax smiled at her words

"That's all I ask" he responded

Looking up Brax smiled at Jack as he walked into the restaurant

"Thought I might find you here" said Jack as he looked at Charlie who had now turned to face him

"Sorry for walking out like that" said Charlie

"Na its fine.., but Charlie I think..."

"Jack I know... look if Casey wants testify then fine I will consider telling Ruby but if she says no then that's it" said Charlie

Jack nodded "That's good enough for me" he smiled thankfully to Brax but as he remembered the other part of what he was supposed to tell her he had a feeling the upcoming conversation was not going to end well

"Err guys there's more" Jack rubbed his hand against the back of his head. He looked to Charlie then back to Brax as he spoke

"Grant pleaded guilty to all the charges against him but he has got himself a lawyer to represent him" Charlie stood surprised

"A lawyer... I thought the hearing was mainly to decide on the length of his sentence" spoke Brax "Who would want to represent him?" asked Brax a little shocked by what Jack had just told them

"We're pretty sure she's going to try and get him a lighter sentence" said Jack who was trying to buy himself some time before breaking the actual news

"On what basis... he admitted it you heard him, he held Ruby and Casey and Charlie against their will and he was armed. How could he possibly get a lighter sentence?"

"Well she is going on the basis of mental breakdown" responded Jack

"He is mentally ill... he belongs behind bars" Brax voice rose slightly

"That's why we need everyone on board Charlie" said Jack

Charlie shook her head

"Who is it, the lawyer that's defending him? You keep saying 'she' so I'm guessing you know who it is" Charlie tried to keep calm. She gave Brax's hand a squeeze as he slipped his hand into her's

"Its err... its Ella" responded Jack

Brax's eyes widened at Jacks words and Charlie stood dumbfounded, she only knew one Ella and she was sure it couldn't be her

"Ella who?" she caught the look Jack was giving Brax "Jack Ella who?"

"Ella Charlie... Ella is a lawyer" spoke Brax, the shock in his voice never ceasing

"Ella is a lawyer?" confirmed Charlie "Ella is defending Grant" Charlie spoke the words out loud looking from Brax to Jack

"H-how? Why?" stammered Charlie as she waited on Jack for an explanation

"Apparently he is claiming mental breakdown for the cause of his actions against Ruby and Casey and it seems Ella believes him"

Why would she defend him when she knows what he did?" questioned Charlie

Brax sighed as he stepped back from Charlie and picked up his keys "I think I know why" Charlie watched on as Brax walked out of the restaurant, she could tell by Jacks face that he had a fair idea what Brax was talking about. However she knew questioning him about it would bring no results

"He can't get away with this Jack" Charlie fought back the tears that had now clouded her eyes

"He won't" Jack prayed that there was truth in his words

...

"Ella... ELLA" Brax knocked fiercely against the door

"Where's the fire?" Ella opened up her front door. She had been expecting a visit from either him, Heath or Jack knowing that most of them would have by now heard the news

"You can't defend him" Brax got straight to the point as he entered the house "Do you know how much he has hurt Charlie and the danger he put Ruby and Casey in" Brax desperately tried to keep a minimal volume to his voice

Ella sighed as she turned to face him

"Brax you know I'm not doing this to spite Charlie but if he really needs help then..." Brax interjected

"Ella the only thing he needs is to be locked away for life, he's a monster"

"Look, I'm not condoning any of what he did and he will probably still get set down but he really needs help"

"NO HE DOESN'T" Brax couldn't help but shout as he flung his arms in the air "He is using you Ella... Grant isn't Josh"

Ella glared at him fiercely "Don't bring him into this... it's not about him"

"Yes it is and you know it" Brax tried to calm himself as he stepped closer to her "You can't change what happened with Josh by helping Grant. Grant deserves to rot in jail, he doesn't deserve anyone's help" he looked at her with pleading eyes but was stunned by her reaction. "Helping Grant isn't going to change what happened with Josh"

"Get out" she continued glaring at him with angry eyes

"Ella you..." before he could finish she interrupted him

"I said get out...NOW" Ella walked back towards the front door and swung it open

Brax sighed before walked over to the door looking at her he spoke before leaving

"Just ask yourself one thing Ella, did the man you saw standing at Heaths door a couple of months ago look or seem unwell to you" Brax peered down at her before making his way out the door.

...

Brax had been trying Charlie's phone all evening but she hadn't been picking nor had she replied to any of his calls. Looking up he sighed gratefully as both Heath and Jack walked into the restaurant. Before Jack had even reached the bar Brax had already opened his mouth

"Is she ok?"

"Not sure... she's obviously still confused about what happened earlier"

"Did she ask you anything?" asked Brax

Jack shook his head "Na she didn't say a word all the way back to the station. " answered Jack "How did it go with Ella?" asked Jack knowing that is where he would have headed that morning

"Not well... she's adamant on defending him"

"Where is Charlie now?" asked Brax as he looked down at his watch

"She would have finished up at the station about ten minutes ago so I'm guessing she's on her way home" Brax nodded in response to Jack reply before placing two beers on the counter for him and Heath

"You're going to have to tell her, try and make her understand why Ella is doing this" spoke Heath as he took a swing of his beer

"I know" replied Brax as he walked away from the two of them

...

"Hy Charlie" Ruby looked up from the couch as Charlie walked into the house

"Hy how was school" Charlie couldn't help the distant and flatness in her voice

"Err yh it was ok... what's wrong" Ruby adjusted herself on the couch so her body was facing Charlie's

"Nothing just tired... shouldn't you be in bad by now?"

Ignoring her question Ruby spoke instantly noticing something wasn't right

"No more secrets Charlie" Ruby looked up at her expectantly

Charlie took a deep breath as she sat beside Ruby

"Fine. They err... they've moved the court case up" spoke Charlie. Ruby nodded in anticipation of what was to come "They want you and Casey to testify to want happened that day" Charlie looked at Ruby trying to read her body language "I don't want you to tes..." Ruby interrupted Charlie

"I want to" she spoke immediately "I want to testify"

"Ruby you don't..."

"If me testifying helps put him away for a long time then I'm doing it... and I know Casey would want to as well" Ruby slipped her hands into Charlie's "He's not going to win this one"

Charlie smiled up at her daughter "You're something else, you know that"

...

Opening her front door she smiled as Brax stood behind it

"Hi" she opened the door wider allowing him to walk into the house

"You ok?" asked Brax as Charlie walked over to the couch and sat down

She nodded in response before patting the space beside her. He rapidly moved to her side

Did you talk to Ruby?"

"Yh she wants to go on the stand" replied Charlie

"That's good... she's a strong girl he won't get to her"

"I hope so" Charlie turned her whole body to face him. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her

"I wish I could make all this go away for you" he placed a kiss on her forehead

"Brax..." called Charlie

"Yh"

"Why is she defending him?" Charlie got straight to the point of the issue that had been bugging her since she left the restaurant "Is it because we're together, is she..." Charlie pulled away from their embrace so she could look at him

"No its not" Brax answered as he interjected. he sighed before telling her Ella's story "Ella had a brother called Josh he died about a year ago" Charlie nodded wondering what this had to do with Ella defending Grant

"Josh had a err... he had a mental break down a year prior to that and did something's that landed him in jail. Nothing to major but still enough to get him a twelve month jail sentence" Charlie continued staring at him waiting for this to somehow link to Grant

"Ella refused to help him fight his case after the things he had done... I guess she felt either way he deserved to pay the punishment for what he had done. But unfortunately Josh's mental state only worsened in prison and he eventually took his own life"

Charlie suddenly realised what relevance Josh made to Ella wanting to defend Grant

"She's trying to make up for not helping Josh by helping Grant" stated Charlie

Brax nodded "Yh I think so... Grant knows all about Josh so I'm guessing he is using it to his advantage as best he can"

"You have to explain to her Brax, she..."

"I already tried, but she wouldn't listen... I don't think we're gonna be able to sway her on this"

"He's lying Brax" Charlie tried to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes at the thought of Grant getting what he wants

"I know he is" Brax pulled her back into his arm "But with me, Casey, Ruby and Jack testifying against him there's no way he is going to get off with a lighter sentence than what he deserves"

Charlie sighed into his chest "I hope so Brax I really hope so"

...

***Next day***

"So what will happen if they accept his claim of mental breakdown as the cause of him holding Ruby, Casey and Charlie hostage?" asked Brax as he sat with Jack in the restaurant

He had wanted to ask Charlie all these things the night before but he could see she was struggling with what could happen and asking her these questions would probably only make things worse. Remembering what happened the last time she had panicked and made a rash decision Brax refrained from questioning her

"He could still be sentenced but that would only be on the charges of rape, he would be most probably receive some sort of counselling while completing his sentence "

"So he may not get anything for what happened at the house with Ruby and Casey" asked Brax trying to fully understand what Jack was saying

Jack nodded his head in response "But we cant think that way Brax"

Jack saw the anger brewing on Brax's face

"Brax it's a long shot" Jack tried to shine some light on the situation

"But it's not impossible" the anger in Brax's voice was clearly evident

Jack sighed as he answered "No it's not impossible"

"I can't believe she's doing this... if he gets away with this Jack..." Brax buried his head in his hand as he groaned angrily

"Martha went round to her place yesterday" spoke Jack

Brax's head shut up at his words "To Ella's?" he asked

"Yea but she still won't budge... he's really got her convinced" Brax swung his head back in frustration, the idea of what could happen if Grant got a lighter sentence scared him. He only just got her back, losing her again wasn't an option. He had called her a couple of times but her phone had been going straight to voicemail all day

Jack knew Brax too well, seeing him and Charlie together he knew how much Brax felt for her but now the fear of what she could do if the pressure got too much for her was lingering in the air. But Jack had also seen how Charlie was around Brax, the smile that lay on her face just at the mention of Brax's name. Regardless of what had happened in the past he was sure there was no way Charlie would leave Brax behind again

"She isn't going anywhere mate" Jack looked over at Brax who nodded half heartily obviously not convinced by his words

...

"Hy" Bianca stood before Charlie who sat staring out into the ocean

"Hy" Charlie smiled back "Were are the kids?" she asked

"I left them with Heath" replied Bianca as she sat besides Charlie "Ruby said you seemed a little off this morning and apparently you haven't been home since this afternoon so I came looking for you" Bianca looked down at Charlie with worrying eyes

"I'm fine" Charlie looked over at Bianca's unsure expression "I am, really... I just needed some time to myself" she looked back at the ocean "Coming here always seems to help"

Bianca smiled "You know Heath brought me and the kids here a few weeks ago and I'm pretty sure he as been out here by himself several times"

Charlie turned her head towards Bianca "What?"

"Brax told him that this is where you scattered Ross and Elise's ashes so he brought me and the kids down. Said he wanted them to meet the kids" smiled Bianca "you should have seen the smile on his face as he told Reece stories about Elise and Ross"

"Really?" the corner of Charlie's lips lifted slightly

"Yeah... how do you think I knew where to find you?" Bianca paused for a moment "She's not doing this to hurt you, you know?" Bianca spoke knowing Charlie would realise who she was referring to

Charlie nodded "I know... but it doesn't make it ok. I understand that she feels bad because of her brother I really do Bianca but..." Charlie sighed as a tear feel from her eye "He deserves to rot in prison... why should he get any sympathy when he showed me none, when he showed no sympathy to Casey or Ruby. How is that fair? Charlie once again wiped her tear stained face

Bianca sighed as she moved closer to Charlie using her right hand to pull her in for a hug

"It's not fair Charlie... nothing about this is fair" Bianca looked out into the ocean hoping all this would be over soon and her friend could start living her life properly

"You're not alone in this Charlie, we're all here and Ruby and Brax he's here, you just have to let us help"

Charlie smiled lightly at the sound of his name "I know"

Bianca sighed before deciding telling Charlie couldn't hurt "I think Brax might be a little scared about how this is affecting you or how it's going to affect you" Charlie pulled away from Bianca and looked up at her

"Affecting me how?" Asked Charlie

"He doesn't know for sure but Heath thinks Brax might be a little scared that all this might get too much for you and you'll leave again" answered Bianca

Charlie closed her eyes sighing lightly before opening them up again. She looked over at Bianca

"Thank you for this, for being here"

Bianca gave her hand a squeeze "Anytime"

Both Charlie and Bianca rose to their feet

"I have to go but I'll call you later" spoke Charlie

Bianca nodded "Ok" she gave her a smile as she walked away. She needn't ask where Charlie was going or who she was going to see

...

Charlie knocked on the door once again

"Hy Charlie" Casey opened the door

"Hy Case" Charlie smiled at him as he opened the door wider letting her into the house

"He's just in the shower" Casey spoke knowing it was Brax she would have come to see

Charlie nodded as she took a seat on the couch

"Err I'm actually on my way out" spoke Casey as he swung his jacket on

"You don't have to leave because of me" smiled Charlie

"No I told Ruby I would come round" Casey smiled back at her

"Oh ok" Charlie smiled a little wider at him, she and everyone else could see how much Ruby and Casey liked each other even if they were denying it

"Well have fun"

Casey stood still for a moment before speaking

"Err I told Brax I would testify at the court case" Casey gave her a small smile which she returned

"You know you don't have to" said Charlie

"I know but I want to"

Charlie nodded her head "Thank you"

Casey also nodded in response as he made his way to the front door

"Bye Charlie" Casey smiled back at her before closing the door behind him

She looked down at the bracelet around her wrist as she silently read the words that were engraved on the pendent stroking her thumb over the words. Making herself comfortable Charlie curled up and turned on the TV waiting for Brax to emerge from the bathroom. Several minutes pasted before she heard the bathroom door open and Brax making his way into his room, not long after she heard his room door open up and his footsteps edge closer to the living room

"Case I thought you were going over t..." Brax stopped talking as he entered the living room to be met by Charlie smiling up at him

"He already left" spoke Charlie

Brax smiled as he made his way over to her "What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat beside her

"I can go if you want" Charlie tried to put on a serious face as she motioned off the couch only to have Brax pull her back down

"Not what I meant" Brax grinned at her before leaning in and kissing her "I'm glad you're here" he muttered between the kiss

"Good" Charlie placed another quick kiss on his lips before looking up at him

"Sorry I've been a bit distant today" she moved in closer to him

Instantly wrapping his hand around her waist he shook his head

"Don't be... there's a lot going on right now... I get it"

Charlie shook her head "It's no excuse"

"Charlie its fine really... you're here now that's all that matters"

"And I'm not going anywhere Brax... I don't think I could ever leave again even if I tried" Charlie held her gaze in his as she spoke "I don't want you to hold back on how you feel because you think I might leave" Brax sighed lowering his head before bringing his eyes back up to met hers

"What if it gets too much for you?" he asked

"Then I'll just have to lean on you" Charlie replied instantly "I have you and Ruby and everyone else to help me be strong. There's no way I'm giving you up"

Brax grinned displaying his dimples "I'll be more than happy to have you lean on me"

Charlie smiled up at him before leaning forward, smiling wider as Brax instantly closed the rest of the distance and pressed his lips against hers

* * *

><p><strong>I know the whole Ella thing might have been a bit of a shock but that was the main reason I had never mentioned what she did for a living. I hope (I was correct with all the sentencing and jail issues and how it works. if not someone give me a heads up lol). I know a few people actually like Ella and so do I but I had always planned for her to represent Grant. I put the thing in about her brother because I wanted to show she wasn't doing it out of spite towards Charlie , she will only be making a few more appearances. (Don't worry there will be plenty more happy Chax and I have been trying to end the last couple of chapters with Chax and will keeping doing that for a while longer )<strong>


	40. Chapter 39

**Thanks for the reviews and PMS love that people are still enjoying this story. this is a happy chapter. hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brax grinned displaying his dimples "I'll be more than happy to have you lean on me"<strong>

**Charlie smiled up at him before leaning forward, smiling wider as Brax instantly closed the rest of the distance and pressed his lips against hers**

**...**

Charlie slowed her walk letting the sand consume her feet as she walked along the beach. She smiled as the ocean lapped gently against the sand. Taking her gaze from the ocean she set them ahead of her only to stop as the familiar figure came into view. Charlie watched as Ella slowed her walk till she had come to a standstill before her

"Hi" said Ella as she shifted clearly uncomfortably by their run in

"Hi" Charlie replied unsure of how to act. Ella wasn't the enemy but it didn't change the fact she was defending the one person she despised more than anything

"Charlie I hope you know I'm not doing this to hurt you... I would never do that" Ella peered over at Charlie trying to read her body language. Charlie simply gave a light nod her gaze not moving from Ella

"I'm not excusing what he's done but he needs help, he..." Ella's voice was silenced by Charlie

"Don't..." Charlie shook her head her voice firm and strong "Don't stand there and defend what he did"

Ella sighed "Charlie that's not what I'm doing"

"Yes it is... it doesn't matter what way you look at it that is what you're doing"

"Charlie I am not defending him so he can get away with this... I am doing it so he won't do it again"

"Being in jail will stop that" Charlie trying her best not to raise her voice

"Charlie..." Ella wasn't allowed to carry on

"No. Do you know what it feels like to have someone force them on you and do nothing but laugh while you're in pain? Do you know what it feels like to be thirteen and pregnant out of no choice of your own while everyone around you mocks you and calls you a liar? To watch someone threaten the life of your only child? Do you know how any of that feels like?"

Ella looked at Charlie unsure of how to respond but she didn't have to, Charlie spoke again

"No you don't... So you can't stand here and expect me to be ok with this because I'm not"

"I have to do this Charlie" Ella spoke her voice almost breaking. She could see what pain Grant had caused Charlie but the guilt she carried for not helping her brother was eating away at her

Charlie shook her head lightly

"No you don't, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You are choosing to do this, there's a difference" Charlie wondered if she should mention Ella's brother but decided against it. She peered at Ella who now stood unsure all out of ways to justify why she was doing what she was doing.

Knowing there was no more that she could say Charlie edged to the side and carried on past Ella. Even after Ella attempt to make her see helping Grant was the right thing to do Charlie still held neither malice nor hatred for her. More than ever Charlie felt sorry for Ella, she could see how much guilt she felt about not helping her brother, she just hoped that guilt wasn't going to cause her from getting the justice she deserved

...

***Two Days Later***

"Hy" Bianca smiled over at Charlie as she walked through the back door with Abigail

Standing from the kitchen counter Charlie instantly took Abi from Bianca as she cooed down at her "Hy beautiful" Abi gurgled with a smile

"Well just ignore me completely" Bianca pouted as Charlie smiled up at her "Hi to you too" she immediately turned back down to Abi "Your just too beautiful aren't you" Charlie held her as she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch

"Wow anyone would think you loved her more than you did me" Bianca sat beside Charlie

"And they would be thinking right" Smirked Charlie "Wouldn't they sweetie" Charlie's gaze remained on Abi

"Hy" Bianca pouted causing Charlie to laugh

"What can I say us Charlottes have to stick together"

"Fine I won't tell you the reason I came over then" teased Bianca as Charlie looked up at her with a raised eyebrow

"You mean you didn't come just to see how I am" pouted Charlie as she settled Abi on her lap

Bianca laughed lightly "There's that but I also wanted to ask you something"

"Ok" replied Charlie "What's up?"

"Well I and Heath have set a date for the wedding... it's going to be the 6th of August so just a little over a month away" beamed Bianca

"Awww B that's great" responded Charlie

"Well we figured after the court case everyone would need something to look forward to"

"That's a great idea Bianca" smiled Charlie

"That's only part of the reason I'm here"

"Oh ok what's the other part?" asked Charlie

"Well I wanted to ask if you would like to be my Maid of Honour" Bianca's smile widened as Charlie's jaw dropped

"Me?" asked Charlie pointing to herself

"Yes you" laughed Bianca

"I... Are you sure, I mean what about Martha or Leah" asked Charlie

"They already know and they agree that you would be the best person for the role... so what do you say?"

"YES...definitely. Thank you Bianca" Charlie smiled over at her friend

"Oh don't thank me yet, as maid of honour you're going to have a lot on your hands"

"Well I don't mind" responded Charlie. Bianca smiled at her enthusiasm

"So... how are you holding up?" asked Bianca. The court case was just over a week away and although she hadn't raised her concerns to either Brax or Heath Bianca and the girls were worried about Charlie

Charlie gave a brief smile "I'm doing better than I thought I would be" Admitted Charlie "I just need to have faith that he will get what he deserves" continued Charlie

"And he will...I really believe that" Bianca placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder giving it a light squeeze

"Yh... plus Brax has been really great. He's been keeping me sane" laughed Charlie

Bianca smiled at the glow on Charlie's face as she spoke of Brax. Charlie picked up on the smile

"What?" she asked

"Nothing... you just seem truly happy with him" responded Bianca

"I am" beamed Charlie

"So does Ruby suspect anything yet" asked Bianca as she remembered the surprise they were planning for her fifteenth birthday

"Nope but it's going to be so hard pretending I forgot her birthday" said Charlie

"But it'll be worth it" responded Bianca

"I know... I can't wait to see her face" smiled Charlie

...

"Charlie" Ruby skipped out of her room and into the living room "Charlie" she called again

"In here Rubes" Charlie spoke from the kitchen turning around as Ruby entered with a smile plastered on her face "Morning Rubes" Charlie placed a kiss on her temple before sitting down on the kitchen stool. She tried to avoid making eye contact as she tried to stifle her laughter

"Morning" Ruby stood still waiting for Charlie to shower her with a birthday greeting. Watching as Charlie remained quiet as she sipped on her coffee Ruby frowned her face as she walked over to where Charlie now sat "So what we doing today?" asked Ruby unsure if Charlie had forgotten or she was just making her sweat

"Err well I was going to go see Brax and then I was going to catch up with the girls... maybe you could go see your friends" spoke Charlie as she desperately tried to keep a straight face

Before Ruby could reply there was a knock on the front door, Charlie sighed thankfully as Ruby went to open it

...

"Hy Brax, Hy Case" Ruby smiled at them hoping they hadn't also forgotten what today was

"Hy Rubes" Brax smiled at her before making his way into the house with Casey in tow

"Hy Rubes" Casey smiled at her trying to hide his amusement at the disappointed look on her face

Walking into the kitchen Brax placed a kiss on Charlie's temple as he wrapped his arms around her from behind

"Morning" he beamed down at her

"Morning" replied Charlie as she turned in his hand placing a kiss on his lips

"Thank God you're here I think I was about to cave" said Charlie causing Brax to laugh

"Well Casey and April are going to take her to the city then we can get everything sorted" Brax stopped talking as Ruby and Casey walked into the kitchen.

Ruby looked at each of them before speaking "Err Brax what's today's date?" asked Ruby trying desperately to prompt them into remembering her birthday

"Err not too sure, the 8th I think why?" Brax kept his poker face well fixed knowing full well what Ruby was trying to do

She shook her head disappointedly as she walked over to the fridge "No reason was just wondering"

Brax glanced over at Casey before nodding his head at Ruby

"Hy err Rubes me and the guys are going into the City today if you wanna come" asked Casey

Ruby looked at him and shrugged "Yh sure... I'll just go get dressed" walking past all three of them she made her way into her room

"I feel so bad" said Charlie when she was sure Ruby was out of ear shot

"I'm sure the surprise will more than make up for it" replied Brax "Plus Casey here as got her something really nice" Brax gave Casey a teasing grin. Casey glared at him unimpressed

"Awww that's nice... what is it?" asked Charlie

"Oh I don't know... he refuses to tell me"

Charlie grinned over at Casey as she noticed him blushing "Well Case I'm sure whatever you've got her she will love it"

Casey smiled at Charlie as he tried to hide his reddened cheeks "I'm gonna go wait for her in the living room" he quickly turned and made his way out of the kitchen

"You are so evil" whispered Charlie as she wrapped her hands around his waist. Edging onto her toes she placed a more passionate kiss on his lips. She giggled lightly as Brax's hands made their way to her bum giving it a squeeze

"Keep it PG Braxton there are kids in the house" she winked as she placed another quick kiss on his lips

...

"Right I think we're all set" spoke Brax as he looked around the restaurant. Both he and Charlie looked up as Heath walked into the restaurant with Reece in tow.

"Hy uncle Brax" Reece ran right towards Brax

"Hy buddy" Brax picked him up and ruffled his hair

"Hy Aunt Charlie" Reece smiled at her

"Hi Reece" Charlie gave him a peck on the cheek

"Hy where's mine?" pouted Heath

Charlie laughed as she placed a kiss on his cheeks "Hi Heath" Reece shook his head

"No she's my aunt Charlie" Brax, Heath and Charlie laughed at him

"Actually buddy I think you'll find she's my Charlie" Brax spoke as he gave her a wink

Reece shock his heads again "No Aunt Charlie says I'm her number one boy"

"Oh did she" said Brax as he raised an eyebrow

Charlie shook her head at him "Don't worry babe you're a close second" she gave him a quick kiss

"Casey and the guys are on their way back so you should probably get going" spoke Heath as Brax placed Reece back on the ground

"Thanks... I'll see you guys later" Charlie picked up her bag before bending down to Reece

"Bye" she placed another kiss on his cheeks before turning knowing full well Brax would stop her

"Err Charlie"

She turned keeping a straight face at the expectant look on Brax face "Yh?"

"I think you're forgetting something" smirked Brax fully aware of what she was doing

"Err No I don't think so" grinned Charlie

Heath rolled his eyes at the both of them as he walked over to the bar

Brax walked over to Charlie only to stop as Heath spoke

"Keep the tongue wrestling to a minimum... don't need Reece seeing you two carrying on like hungry animals" Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Heaths remark as Brax shook his head and took a few more steps till he was standing in front of her

"So what was it that I forgot" grinned Charlie

"This" Brax dipped his head placing a slow but quick kiss on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away

"I didn't forget" she gave him another quick kiss before making her way out of the restaurant

"Bye Heath" she waved as she walked down the stairs

Brax turned around with a grin still safely placed on his face

"You are so whipped" mocked Heath

"Shut up" replied Brax as he joined Heath

...

Ruby dropped her bags as she walked into the house. She still couldn't believe no one had remembered it was her birthday, she sighed as she turned in the direction of the kitchen only to turn at the sound of Charlie's voice

"Rubes is that you" called Charlie from her room

"Yep" Ruby's voice flat and uninterested

Charlie walked out of her room "I was thinking me and you could get dolled up and go out for a nice meal"

Ruby's face instantly lit up at the hope that maybe Charlie hadn't forgotten after all

"Yh what's the occasion" asked Ruby

"No occasion I figured a nice meal would be better than my cooking" responded Charlie "You should go get ready so we can leave for six" Charlie retracted into her room as the urge to laugh became too much for her to bare

'Unbelievable' muttered Ruby as she picked up her bags and made her way into her room

...

Charlie looked down at her phone as it beeped

***Everyone's here... we're waiting on the birthday girl. Brax x"**

Taking a final look at herself Charlie walked out of her room "Rubes you ready?" She turned to see Ruby walking out of her room

"Ruby you look beautiful" smiled Charlie

Ruby simply shrugged "I figured I would make the most of it"

"Most of what?" asked Charlie although she knew what her daughter was referring to

"Nothing we should get going" Ruby smiled at her as she made her way to the front door with Charlie in tow.

Charlie quickly sent Brax a text

***We on our way... will be there in ten***

...

Charlie stopped the car "Come on then" She stepped out of the car

"Brax's restaurant... that's where we're eating" Asked Ruby

"Err yh why?" asked Charlie as they walked towards the surf club

"We got dressed up to come and eat at Brax's restaurant" asked Ruby in disbelief

"Yh" Charlie stopped "We can go somewhere else if you want. I just figured we already know what to expect here" Charlie stood praying Ruby wouldn't suggest they go elsewhere

Ruby sighed "No its fine we're here now" Ruby carried on walking, Charlie purposely falling behind as she pulled out her phone

***We're here***

Smiling to herself she picked up pace in order to catch up to Ruby

"Why is it so quiet" asked Ruby as they made their way up the stairs

"I'm not sure" shrugged Charlie

Ruby looked at Charlie wearily as she continued on her way up the stairs. Reaching the last step she jumped slightly at the sudden sound of the roaring noise

"Happy birthday" All her friends and those she considered family stood with grins before her

She turned to Charlie who was now smirking at her

"I can't believe you thought I could ever forget your birthday. Happy Birthday" She swung herself into Charlie's arms

"Thank you" she beamed as she looked up at Charlie

"Its nothing, plus you should be thanking Casey he's the one that came up with the idea"

Ruby smiled at Charlie before walking over to the many faces in the restaurant

...

After greeting everyone Ruby made her way over to her friends "I can't believe you guys knew about this all day and you didn't say anything" smiled Ruby as she walked over to her friends

"Trust me Casey would have lynched us if we dared" laughed Xavier

Ruby turned her gaze to Casey

"Charlie says this was your doing"

Casey shook his head lightly "Na I just came up with the idea. Heath, Charlie and Brax set it up"

"Still thank you" Ruby smiled over at him

"Err we might just go and... mingle" said April as she dragged Dex along, Xavier and Sasha following closely behind

"I err I got you something" Casey stretched his hand over to her placing a gift bag in her hand

Ruby looked down at the present before looking back up at him a smile capturing her face

"You didn't have to"

"I know but I wanted to" he smiled down at her hoping she would like what he had gotten her

Ruby look back down at the gift bag and took out the container only to be met by a silky blue box she looked back up at him wondering what was inside

"Open it" spoke Casey as he tried to hide his nervousness

Ruby pulled open the blue box and not thinking it was possible the smile on her face widened as she looked down at the pendent. Taking it out of the box she couldn't believe how beautiful it was

"Its err it's your birthstone" said Casey

Ruby nodded "I know" she peered up at him her smile never ceasing "I love it Casey, Thank you"

"You sure I mean I can change it if..."

"Casey I'm sure"

Casey smiled at her happy that he had made the right choice

...

Brax stood leaning against the bar with his arms wrapped around Charlie as she stood with her back to him. They smiled as they watched the scene between Casey and Ruby

"So that's what he's been saving like mad for" smiled Brax as he and Charlie peered over at the pendent Ruby held up in her hand

"Hope you're taking notes Braxton... that right there is how to woo a girl" grinned Charlie

"I've already got the girl" smirked Brax as he placed a kiss on her neck

"You Buckton girls are so greedy" Heath grinned as he and Bianca stood before Charlie and Brax

"Why's that?" asked Charlie knowing whatever his response was it would be nothing short of humorous

Heath nodded his head in the direction of Ruby and Casey "Trying to keep all the Braxton's to yourselves... but then again I can't blame you we are definitely an irresistible set"

Brax shook his head at his words, as Bianca scoffed and Charlie laughed

"Heath I don't ever remember any of us Buckton girls coming after you... so you can't be that irresistible" Bianca and Brax instantly laughed at Charlie's words

"Ouch" mocked Heath as he placed his hand over his chest playfully

"She's got a point" added Brax

"How long do you think it'll be before they drop the whole 'we're just friends' act" asked Heath as they all turned to look as Ruby and Casey stood in each other's company

"I give it a couple more days even if that" added Heath

"I think they'll make each other sweat for at least another week" said Brax

"Yh I agree with Brax, if Casey is anything like you" Bianca point to Heath before proceeding "or Brax. And if Ruby is anything like Charlie they will definitely keep denying it for a little while longer"

"Hy" all three of them turned to face Bianca in objection to her statement

"What you guys know it's true; you must have the most stubborn genes I have ever come across"

"Well I agree with Heath" added Charlie

"Why don't we make this interesting" Heath smirked

"How?" asked Charlie with a weary look

"30 bucks. If they're together within the next three days, the both of you owe me and Charlie thirty bucks each and if not then we owe you thirty bucks"

Charlie and Bianca snickered "Wait you want to bet on my daughter and your brother" confirmed Charlie

"Charlie I don't think that's wise... I would feel really bad taking money from you" Brax grinned down at her as she turned to face him

"So you think we'll lose?" asked Charlie, Brax simply shrugged his shoulders in response

Charlie turned back to Heath "Fine Heath I'm in... thirty bucks. I wonder what I'll spend it on"

Bianca shook her head at how competitive her friend was "I'm definitely in" added Bianca

...

It was now nearing half eleven and almost everyone had left the restaurant. Ruby sat in one of the booths with Casey and April.

"April we're going" called Bianca

"Ok" April slid out of the booth "See you guys later"

"Bye April" Both Casey and Ruby waved her off as she walked over to Bianca picking a sleeping Reece up

"Hope you enjoyed yourself" spoke Heath as he walked over to Ruby

"Yh I did thank you"

"No problem, see you guys later" walking over to Bianca he placed his hand on the small of her back as they bid everyone goodbye and made their way out of the restaurant

"You should get going too" Brax walked from behind the bar and stood in front of Charlie who was sat on a Stoll

"You sure?" asked Charlie "I don't mind waiting for you to finish up"

"Na you guys go I'll see you tomorrow" Charlie nodded in response as she stood from the Stoll

"Night" pushing herself into him she brought her lips to his and without delay her hands crawled to the back of his neck.

"Uhum" Brax smiled into the kiss at the sound coming from the other side of the restaurant before both he and Charlie pulled away. As Ruby and Casey peered at them unimpressed Brax quickly gave her another kiss

"Night"

Walking away from Brax and over to Ruby and Casey Charlie smiled at the both of them

"Come on then birthday girl... time to get some sleep"

Ruby stood to her feet and looked over at Casey "Thanks for the present"

"It's nothing" Casey easily returned her smile

Charlie stood with a smile as she watched the two of them

"Ready?" asked Charlie as she looked at Ruby

"Yh"

"Bye Casey" said Charlie

"Bye Charlie" responded Casey

"See you later Brax" called Ruby as she made her way to the entrance

"Bye Rubes" smiled Brax "And you" Brax gave Charlie a wink as she grinned over at him before walking down the stairs after Ruby

...

"Ruby" Casey called after her as he saw her making her way up the beach. He instantly smiled as she turned around to him

"Hy Case" Ruby couldn't help the grin on her face as he came nearer

"Hy I went over to your place but no one was in" spoke Casey

"Yh I think Charlie went to see Brax" said Ruby as she pointed in the direction of the restaurant

"Right" Casey shuffled slightly on the spot "Errr you up to anything now?" he asked

"No not really... why"

"Just wanted to hang out" replied Casey trying to sound as casual as possible

"Yh sure, I was going to go get a juice then maybe go back down to the beach... you could come" replied Ruby hopefully

"Ok" Casey smiled as he and Ruby made their way towards the surf club

...

***2 hours later***

"No way" Ruby spoke in between her laughter

"Seriously I have never been so embarrassed ever" laughed Casey as he sat besides Ruby on the sand

"Yh I can imagine" Ruby wiped away a tear that had dropped as she laughed

As both their laughter ceased they smiled at one another as silence fell upon them. Ruby felt herself blush under his gaze and moved her peering eyes towards the ocean. She turned her head back to Casey at the sound of his voice

"April and Dex are err going into the city to watch a film later today... I was wondering if you wanted to come... with me" Ruby looked up at him unsure if he was saying what she thought he was

"Come with you as in together" asked Ruby unsure if she had phrased her question correctly

Casey nodded "Yh... I err" Casey paused trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say

"You what?" encouraged Ruby

"I like you... but not as a friend" Casey shook his head "No I mean I do like you as a friend..." Casey sighed not believing how difficult it was for him to just say what he wanted

"Right" Ruby looked at him confused and disappointed

Deciding to try again Casey spoke "No I mean we are friends but I like you as more than a friend" Finally getting his words out right Casey peered at her intensively trying to depict her reaction

"You do?" asked Ruby as she kept her gaze in line with his

"Yh" nodded Casey still unable to read how she was feeling "I get it if you don't feel the same w..."

Casey stopped as Ruby spoke "I like you too... as more than a friend" Casey watched as the surprised look on Ruby's face disappeared and was replaced by her beaming smile

"Yh?" asked Casey as a smile engulfed his face

Ruby nodded lightly "Yh" she blushed as his gaze examined her happily

...

Charlie stood up and walked towards the door

"Hy" she smiled at both Brax and Ruby

"Thanks Brax" Ruby smiled up at him before turning to the car and giving Casey a final wave goodbye and walking into the house

"Thanks for bringing her home"

"Not a problem" Brax moved further towards Charlie giving her a quick kiss "See you tomorrow" he smiled as she leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips

"See you tomorrow" Charlie watched as he walked towards the car before closing the door behind her

"So how was the film?" she asked Ruby as she took a seat on the couch

"Good" replied Ruby as she walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand

Charlie peered at Ruby instantly picking up on the grin that had abducted her face

"Well going by the grin on your face I would say it was more than good" Charlie knew she was onto something as blood noticeable rushed to Ruby's cheeks "So it was just you, Casey, April and Dex" enquired Charlie

"Yep" replied Ruby trying her best to act casual

"Ok, well I was just about to watch the proposal if you care to join me"

Ruby smiled thankful that Charlie had dropped the subject "Yh just let me get changed" Ruby bounced towards her room

Charlie picked up her phone sending Brax a message

...

"Ready" asked Charlie as Ruby finally took a seat beside her

Ruby nodded as she picked up the bowl of popcorn Charlie had made

Charlie smiled at the gleeful expression that remained placed on her daughters face, she knew there was something she wasn't telling her but knew she would find out sooner or later

Brax had been taking quick glances at Casey all the way back to their place and the childish smile on his face had remained firmly placed. As they stepped out of the car and made their way into the house Brax watched him closely

"The movie must have been really good" said Brax

Casey turned to face him "what?" he asked clearly haven been in a world of his own

"You... you haven't stopped smiling since I picked you and Ruby up. I was saying the movie must have been really good"

"Err yh it was ok" replied Casey

"Just ok" Brax raised an eyebrow "So what's got you smiling like a school girl" teased Brax

"Nothing" Casey replied quickly as he unsuccessfully tried to rid himself of the grin on his face "I err I'm gonna go to my room" Casey retracted down the hall towards his room before Brax could throw anymore questions at him

Brax dug his phone out of his pocket smiling as he saw Charlie's name flashing against it

***I have a feeling you owe me thirty bucks ;)* **

Brax Chuckled lightly before walking into his room

...

"I can't believe how badly Dex screamed during that movie" laughed Casey as Ruby joined in both of them making their way along the beach

"His faced was priceless" added Ruby trying to calm her laughter

Composing himself Casey peered over at her "I had a good time yesterday" spoke Casey

Ruby smiled up at him as they both came to a standstill "Yh me too" She shuffled her feet against the sand as he peered down at her

"Are we err together, together?" Ruby mentally kicked herself at her inability to say exactly what she meant

Casey's smile only widened as he noticed her shuffle nervously

"As in boyfriend and girlfriend" asked Casey

Ruby nodded her head slowly gawking at him intensively as she waited for his response or for any sign to ease her now uneasy state. Thankfully his words put an end to her uneasy state

"I hope so" Casey grinned down at her as a grin covered her face

Stepping forward slowly he studied her reaction as he lowered his face closer to hers, she stood still her grin still firmly visible. He smiled as he dipped his head lower bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was quick and soft as they both retracted looking at one another with matching grins. Ruby peered down as Casey slipped his hands into hers. She felt her jaw sting as her smile spread further along her face

...

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me work? asked Brax as Charlie sat on a stool in front of the bar

She nodded with a grin "I like watching you work... plus I wanted to spend some time with you"

"Well I'm due a break now" he walked behind the bar pulling her up from the stool and leading her out into the balcony.

Both facing the beach Charlie leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her

"You feeling ok?" asked Brax. Knowing that the court case was now only a couple of days away he knew it would be playing on her mind

"Yh I'm good" spoke Charlie as she placed her arms over his

"You sure?" asked Brax as his grip tighten slightly

Charlie smiled lightly knowing what he was asking "Yh I'm sure, we've been through all possible outcomes so I'm prepared"

"I'll be right there with you" spoke Brax as he placed a soft kiss on her head

Charlie briefly closed her eyes smiling as his lips lingered on her head. Opening her eyes she tapped lightly on Brax's arm that was still wound around her

"Brax look" she nodded her head in the direction of Ruby and Casey on the beach not too far from them

They watched the nervous body language between the two before Casey leaned in and gave Ruby a Kiss. Charlie smiled as she watched the two of them continue on their walk hand in hand

"That's why he kept grinning like a fool yesterday" spoke Brax as his gaze remained on them

Charlie smirked as she turned around in his arms now facing him "I'll be wanting that thirty bucks now Braxton" Charlie raised her eyebrow flirtatiously "Or you could repay me another way"

Brax smirked down at her quickly picking up on what she meant. Dipping his head he took her lips in his as her hand wondered to the back of his neck. Gripping her waist tighter he held her close to him as he perched his tongue into the slip between her lips. Her hand dug deeper into his hair keeping his lips firmly placed against hers. Finally feeling the need for air they both pulled away. Charlie smiled up at him

"That may work with me but I don't think it's gonna swing well with Heath" her grin turned to laughter as Brax creased his face unimpressed by the thought

* * *

><p><strong> I finally got Ruby and Casey together :) <strong>**hope it was up to standard **


	41. Chapter 40

**Thanks for the continuous reviews and the PMs. This should have been up yesterday but had a hectic weekend but here it is now :) Right this chapter will be the court case... I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Charlie stood before the mirror as she observed herself for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Bringing her hand to her face she brushed a strand hair behind her ear as slid her hand against her skirt in nervousness. The day had come to fast but yet felt like it had taken forever to come around. She had spent so much time trying to prepare herself for what could happen, how the day could turn out. She had played out the worse and best scenarios in her head a thousand times all in an attempt to prepare her for what was to come. She registered the gentle knock on her room door<p>

"Come in" her gaze never leaving the mirror before her

She smiled lightly through her mirror as Brax's head poked through the door before his body followed

"Rubes let us in" Charlie nodded in acknowledgement as he walked up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders

"You ok?" asked Brax as he looked down at the unreadable expression on her face

Choosing to be honest Charlie opened her lips "I don't know" she glanced up at him through the mirror before refocusing her attention back on herself "What if I can't do this?" whispered Charlie as the thought of seeing him again began to overwhelm her "What if I get on the stand and I just break" she stopped as her breath caught in her throat.

Placing a firm hand on the small of her back Brax slowly turned her around to face him. Her gaze avoided his but he placed his hand gently under her chin bringing her eye level up to his

"Remember the time at the beach when I tried to teach you to surf but you kept falling off the board?"

Charlie's lips curled up for a brief moment as she thought back to that day, she nodded letting him know she remembered

"What did you do when I laughed?" asked Brax

Charlie gave another brief smile as she remembered her determination to prove to him she could do it

"I went back and tried again till I managed to stay on the board" Brax nodded as she spoke

"You tried again" spoke Brax "regardless of the amount of times you had fallen you went back and you tried again. So how can you stand here and doubt your own strength" Brax gave her a small smile before he continued

"You have by far got to be the most strong willed person I have ever met. You have faced him head on once before and you know as well as I do that you have more than enough strength to do it again"

Charlie looked up at Brax in awe as he spoke; his mere words brought her more comfort than she ever thought possible. She smiled lightly as he spoke again

"And I'm right here, I'll be right there. If you feel weak or it gets too much for you just look for me"

"Thank you" said Charlie as she leaned into him wrapped her arms around his waist as he stroked his hand through her hair

Swinging the door open Ruby stopped in her tracks as she smiled over at her mother in Brax's embrace

"Guys we're ready when you are" Ruby smiled over at the both of them as they turned to look at her before she left the room

Brax clung onto Charlie's hand "Ready?"

Charlie nodded as she made her way towards the door her hand still firmly placed in Brax's

...

Charlie had opted to drive down to the court in her own car as Brax and Casey followed behind with Heath who had insisted on being there.

Brax found his palms sweating as he held the steering wheel. It wasn't something he was going to admit but the worry of what the verdict could be was also troubling him. But he needed to be strong for Charlie, voicing his worries would only make her panic more than she clearly was doing.

Heath glanced at his brother from the passenger seat, apart from asking Casey how he was feeling and cheeking that he was up for the task of testifying against Grant, Brax had spoke no other words. Neither Heath nor Casey needed to ask what the cause of Brax's silence was; they knew their brother well and knew that although he would never say it out loud, he too was just as anxious as the rest of them

"He'll get what he deserves" spoke Heath in hopes of easing his brother's mind

"I hope so" Brax kept his gaze on the round as he stayed close behind Charlie's car

...

Charlie glanced at Ruby who sat besides her staring out the window she had asked her more times than countable in the last few days if she still wanted to testify and each time Ruby had been adamant that there was nothing that could keep her way. But looking at her Charlie couldn't help but worry

"Rubes" called Charlie

"Yep" Ruby removed her gaze from the road and onto Charlie

"Are you sure you want t..." before Charlie could reach the end of her sentence Ruby intervened knowing what she was about to ask

"I want to do this" answered Ruby

"You know you can back out if you want" Ruby nodded at her mother's words

"I know but I don't want to and I'm not going to. Remember the promise we made to dad" spoke Ruby earning herself another quick glance from Charlie

"We promised we would always take care of each other" Ruby smiled into her words

Charlie smiled lightly at the thought of her parents, she felt her eyes well up thinking about how much she would give to have the both of them with her in that moment

"I'm not going to break that promise... not ever" Ruby's words made it impossible for Charlie to hold onto her tears. Removing her left hand from the steering wheel Charlie placed her hand in Ruby's giving it a squeeze; and was truly thankful to have her by her side

...

Now sitting outside the court room Charlie sat in between Heath and Brax and Ruby on the other side of Brax with Casey next to her. All five sat staring at the door that lead into the court room, the place that in a few hours was to decide the faith of Grant. Charlie gripped onto Brax's hand fiercely using it to comfort herself

Casey glanced over at Ruby as she stared aimlessly at the entrance of the court room. He remembered the conversation they had the night before

***Flashback***

"I'm so scared" Casey looked up from the TV screen unsure of what Ruby was talking about

"If things don't go the way we want it to tomorrow I'm scared for Charlie" she stared dead at him, her eyes glazed over

Casey shifted so he was facing her

"I've seen a lot in both you and Charlie and trust me I know that whatever happens tomorrow you will get through it"

"What if he wins his plea...? I'm not sure how Charlie will cope"

"Then we deal with it... all of us together. And even then he will still do jail time" Casey tried to reassure her with his words

"I still find it hard to think that he... that he's a part of me, that he's my..." Casey stopped her before she spoke any more words. He shook his head lightly

"He isn't a part of you, you are strong, honest and everything about you is beautiful. Ross, Elise and Charlie they are what make up the person you are... not him"

"I just want to forget he exists" a tear fell from Ruby's eyes

Casey moved further along the couch puling her into a hug

***End of Flashback***

Casey was pulled out of his thought at the sound of Jack's voice as he now stood before them with Watson and Constable Joyce

"You ready?" Jack peered down at Charlie. She gave him a weak smile before her head along with everyone else's jolted up as the door before them opened up

"Miss Charlie Buckton" Charlie instantly rose to her feet closely followed by the others

The woman passed them a light smile before once again spoke "We're ready"

Not thinking it was possible Charlie felt her grip on Brax's hand tighten, she felt him brush him thumb lightly against the back of her hand

Taking quick glancing at each other the eight of them made their way into the court room ready to face the inevitable

...

Her eyes regretfully locked against his as she entered the room. She watched him waiting for that sickly grin to appear on his face but received nothing. Instead he glared at her with an unnoticeable look in his face that she had no recognition of.

He had turned his head and watched as they all entered the room but paid significant attention to Charlie. He glared at her wanting nothing more than to flash her that grin that he knew was sure to send a cold fearful shiver down her spin. But knowing any suspicious actions or movements would bring his case crumbling he held back the urge instead staring at her blankly with a conscious hint of regret in his eyes.

Finally removing his gaze from her he caught Brax's eyes as he glared at him in fury and pure venom in his eye. Lastly his eyes lay on the person he knew as his daughter but felt nothing for. He watched Ruby as she clung onto Casey's hand. Unlike Charlie and Brax she refused to give him the pleasure of looking him dead on, instead she focused on the wall before her refusing to let him affect her.

Brax, Heath, Casey and Jack gazed over at Ella, who was evidently trying her best to avoid their peering eyes. She knew how they felt but it was something she needed to do. She looked over at Grant; surely she was doing the right thing. He needed help and she refused to turn her back again, she had to make things right and this was her chance

...

Charlie sat listening as each of them took to the stand one by one, giving account of what had happened the day Grant had held Ruby and Casey hostage. She watched as Ruby took to the stand, her eyes filled with tears as her daughter recalled the fear she had felt and the brutal manner in which Grant had treated her and Casey.

Ruby took to the stand refusing to break, she kept her gaze moving in between Charlie and Casey refusing to look at Grant. She felt her eyes shut as she recalled the feeling of the cold steel gun against her temple and her pleases as Casey had to drag her out the house leaving her mother behind. It wasn't till then that she opened her eyes and looked directly into his. And suddenly Casey's words made sense

"**He isn't a part of you, you are strong, honest and everything about you is beautiful. Ross, Elise and Charlie they are what make up the person you are... not him"**

He was right, the man that sat emotionless before her bared no part of her nor did she bare any part of him. She kept her gaze viciously pressed against his as she gave the rest of her testimony.

Casey felt a small smile play on his lips a she watched Ruby finally gaze in Grants direction. She had final realised what everyone else already knew. Regardless of blood she wasn't his daughter, she never had been

Everyone had been on stand and given the judge their testimonies, it now came to Charlie

"We call Miss Charlotte Buckton to the stand" Charlie felt her heart pound rapidly against her chest almost in an attempt to flee from the court room. She felt all eyes fall on her but yet her legs refused to react to the calling of her name

"You're stronger than him" she felt Brax breath against her neck as he whispered into her ears. He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze "I'm right here... we're all here" he spoke once more

She turned to him giving him a light smile as she finally stood to her feet. Avoiding Grant's gaze she made her way to the stand. She shut her eyes as she was asked to recall the event of what had happened almost sixteen years ago. She willed back her tears as she recalled her own cries and pleas. She had gone to that party her life like every other kids but left lost and broken. Every time she felt that familiar knot in her throat return she gazed up at Brax focusing solely on him. She sighed a breath of relief as it came to an end only to have them ask her to give account of the events of the day that Grant had broken into her house. She thought about Ruby and Casey and the fear that was clearly evident on their faces, she cringed as she recalled him sliding the steel gun along Ruby's temple. She recalled how he towered over her as she tried to escape him; she shuddered as she watched him hold the gun in Brax's direction.

In that moment something in Charlie changed. Suddenly her fear once again disappeared leaving only anger, venom and hatred. All these emotions built up fast within her as she thought about everything he had not only put her through but the pain he had caused her family and friends. She felt her eyes water in pain as she remembered the pained and helpless look on her parents face when they found out what he had done to her. Peering a little longer at Brax she slowly moved her gaze towards Grant. She studied him with a destructive glare, as he sat peering at her blankly. Standing to leave the stand she stopped ahead of him, her glare still placed firmly on his

"There's nothing you can do to me that you haven't already done, you lost. You tried your best to break me but you lost. I pray to God that you rot in jail" Before the judge or Ella could intervene she quickly made her way back to the smiling faces of her family. Sitting down Ruby stretched her hand across Brax and Charlie took a firm hold on it as she gave Ruby a light smile.

There was only one person left to take to the stand. Everyone found themselves sitting up attentively as his name was called

"I call the accused Grant Bledcoe to the stand" Charlie, Brax, Ruby, Heath, Casey and Jack watched with immense intensity as Grant made his way towards the stand.

There had been a vague look plastered on his face that neither of the six could depict since the case started. But as he now stood on the stand it became clear to them, it was an attempt at a remorseful look. Charlie felt her stomach turn as he tried to defend himself, she watched as he carefully choose his actions and body language in an attempt to deceive the judge. She listened as he tactfully admitted defeat and confessed to his own crime, but she knew his agenda, she knew the true face behind the one he displayed in that moment. She couldn't blame Ella for falling for his game, she couldn't deny how convincing he was, he played the part with such grace it disgusted her. Watching as he stepped out of the stand neither of the six could deny that he had played his part beyond what they had thought possible.

Ella stood to her feet, she couldn't deny that after hearing Charlie's testimony and the others she felt a pang of guilt wash over her. 'They must hate her for wanting to help such a person' she thought to herself but as Grant took to the stand her doubts about helping him were put to ease. She stood as she gave her reasons as to why the judge should accept his plea on the basis of mental breakdown for his actions when he had held Ruby, Casey and Charlie hostage. She tried her best to convince the judge that yes although he had to pay for that he did, he needed to get help not just for the safety of himself but for that of those around him

Charlie tried to block out Ella's words as she used the words they had used during their testimonies to justify how he indeed had been suffering a mental breakdown during the time of the latter incident. Charlie shook her head lightly as Ella turned their words on them using it in Grants defence. Charlie along with the others were grateful when her words came to an end. She couldn't phantom any reason worthy enough to justify what Grant had done. She gratefully stood to her feet with Brax's hand now safely placed in hers as the judge left the court room to go and decide Grants fate

...

Charlie, Brax, Ruby, Casey, Heath and Jack sat outside the court room all hoping and praying for the same thing.

Brax looked from Charlie who sat on his right hand side to Ruby who sat on his left; he gazed down at their hands as they fidgeted in the same manner. Reaching both hands out he took hold of their hands lacing his hand through them. They both glared up at him thankfully both of them lightly squeezing their fingers around his.

Time seemed to slow to an unbearable speed as they all sat glaring at the door waiting for any sort of movement. Martha, Bianca and Leah had called more than once, it seemed they were getting just as impatient as the six of them. Their heads jolted up as finally the door swung open and the same woman from earlier walked out

"We're ready" she stood aside waiting for them to enter the court room. Brax stood to his feet along with the rest, his hand still laced into both Ruby and Charlie's. Each taking a deep breath they walked into the court room reclaiming their previous seats.

Charlie felt her heart beat ringing loudly as it pounced aggressively against her chest as Grant was escorted back into the room. She noticed he had yet to discard of his deceiving poker face. At the sound of the judge's voice she turned her attention towards the jury waiting in anticipation for what they had decided. She felt Brax squeeze her hand, taking a glance up at him she noticed him glaring attentively at the judge; his eyes displayed just how anxious he was. As she heard a voice she turned back to the male judge as he gave his verdict. Charlie shut her eyes as the judge began giving his verdict

"I have heard the testimonies given in account of Mr Bledcoe's actions. I feel there is no excuse that can be given for his actions towards Miss Charlie Buckton on the 12th of October 1996. You knowing forced yourself upon a young girl and have clearly caused her more pain than many should ever face. On the charges of rape I find the accused guilty and sentence him to Eight years. I also find the accused guilty of possession of a fire arm with intent to hurt and add an additional two years to his sentence. However from what I have heard and the evidence presented to me by Mr Bledcoe's attorney I do believe that Mr Bledcoe did indeed have no control over his actions on the 2nd of June 2012 when he held Miss Charlotte Buckton, Miss Ruby Buckton and Mr Casey Braxton against their wishes. Although I will not excuse his actions I do believe Mr Bledcoe is at the moment of great harm to himself and those around him. The accused will be incarcerated for psychiatric treatment until he is deemed no longer a threat to himself or those around him after which he will be imprisoned to live out the rest of his sentence"

Charlie stared on blankly as the judge gave his verdict unable to comprehend why once again it seemed someone had shown him some sympathy. She glared over at Grant as he was ordered to his feet. Her burning gaze lay on him as he was escorted out of the doors by two officers. She cringed at the change in his eye as he glared at her. He had discarded of his poker face and she could now see the taunting in his eyes.

Getting close enough to them, Grant took the risk of relieving a smirk that he had been itching to display since they entered the court room. His gaze moved from Charlie to Ruby then to Brax. The venom in their eyes as they glared at him only widened the smirk on his face as he motioned past them.

...

Now stood outside the court Charlie stood gazing at the blank space before her as the judges words played over and over in her mind

"Charlie" Ruby stood before her after they had all started getting worried. Charlie had asked for a few minutes alone but she had been gone for over twenty minutes

Ruby looked up at her with worrying eyes "Are you ok?" Charlie looked down at her daughter brown eyes before nodding

"Yh I will be" Charlie stepped forward engulfing Ruby in a hug

Charlie looked up to see Casey, Heath and Brax making their way over. Pulling away from Ruby she gave them the only smile she could muster

Ruby stepped away from Charlie and into Casey as Brax edged closer to her. Choosing not to speak Brax simply wrapped his arms around her wanting for her to share whatever emotion she was feeling with him. She instantly clung to the back of his shirt grateful for his presence.

"I want to go home" Charlie spoke into his shoulders as he nodded his head lightly.

Pulling away from her Brax sighed heavily as Ella made her way towards them

"Charlie" Ella stood keeping distance between her and Charlie as Charlie looked up at her blankly

Charlie choose not to speak instead she stood peered over at Ella unable to phantom what it is she wanted to say to her

"What he did was wrong" spoke Ella as she tried to explain her reasoning to Charlie "But he needs help, he will still pay for what he did..." Charlie interrupted before Ella could finish

"Yh he'll pay for what he did to me eventually but for the time being he gets to act the victim when the only place they should be taking him to is a prison cell. And what about Ruby, what about Casey? Don't they deserve some kind of justice" Charlie's voice bared no anger, it was plain and emotionless "I get that you did what you think was best but until I know he is behind bars and he is suffering every waking moment I will never be satisfied, and even then he will never get to pay for what he did to my daughter and Casey". Charlie's eyes bore no anger towards Ella; hatred wasn't something she felt towards her, she knew no one could fully comprehend the emotion and physical damage Grant had imprinted on her

"He doesn't deserve your sympathy" and with that Charlie walked past her towards her car with Ruby and Casey following behind

Brax and Heath peered over at Ella, she had been a part of their life for nearly two years and they cared a great deal for her. Knowing the true reason behind her actions, holding a grudge against her seemed a hard thing to do

"You're a good person Ella, but you fought the wrong battle today" with that Heath made his way over to the rest leaving Brax alone with her

"I really think this was the right thing to do... I wasn't trying to hurt her or anyone else" said Ella as she looked up at Brax

Brax nodded his head lightly "Charlie knows that, and I know you think you did the right thing in fighting his case but you're wrong on this one Ella. Josh was a genuinely good person, but Grant isn't... I think you know that just as much as the rest of us" giving her a small nod her left her standing as all their words played back in her mind. Ella shut her eyes briefly hoping she had indeed done the right thing

...

The drive back to the bay was unbearable in both cars. Heath and Casey kept glancing at Brax who had once again clamed up refusing to acknowledge their peering eyes towards him.

Brax drove along the road but her face at the judges words remained imprinted in his mind. They had gotten what they wanted he had been sentenced but he had yet to be put away a decision he knew made not only him but also Charlie feel uneasy. He had offered to drive her back but she had refused saying she wanted to go home and rest. He wanted to believe she was ok but the same fear he thought had disappeared raised its head again

...

Ruby knew Charlie felt a scene of relieve wash over her but still the uneasy feeling knowing he was not behind bars still lingered in the air. The blank look on Charlie's face gave nothing away as she drove in silence

"It's ok to be angry" Ruby's voice came in a soft whisper but was loud enough for Charlie to hear. To others looking in on the situation they may not understand why she would be angry, he still got sentenced, he was still going to go to jail, but that wasn't the point. Life had always seemed to deal Charlie the worse hand possible and the one time she was meant to relish in the success of beating her unlucky strike, fate goes and throws a little bump in the road. Ruby watched as Charlie grip on the wheel tightened slightly and a tear rolled down her face

Charlie slowly nodded her head in response to Ruby's words

"Same goes for you. You can be angry too" spoke Charlie. This was as much about Ruby as it was her. She knew Grant had caused her pain too

Ruby nodded her head " I just to forget him so we can get on with our life's" said Ruby

"I am angry" spoke Charlie just as softly as Ruby had spoken "But I'm also relieved" Charlie's gaze remained placed on the road ahead. She smiled lightly as Ruby placed her head against her shoulder

"So am I" spoke Ruby. They had both realised something that they had seemed to be over looking. This was it, all the drama, all the pain, the fear it was over. He couldn't hurt them any longer. Fate may have dealt him an easy hand but either way he was going to pay for what he did and that was more than nothing.

...

Ruby opened the car door and began walking towards the front door before stopping in her tracks. She turned to find Charlie still sat in the driver's seat

"Charlie you coming?" asked Ruby as she walked back over to the car

Charlie looked over at her for a moment before speaking "You go inside there something I need to do... I won't be long"

Ruby looked at Charlie unsure if she should oblige to her request. Noticing the expression on Ruby's face Charlie spoke again

"I promise I will be right back" Ruby sighed and nodded before once again backing away from the car and making her into the house

...

They had returned back to summer bay over three hours ago. Brax had now tried Charlie's phone for the fifth time but yet no answer

Casey walked into the living room

"I called Ruby she said Charlie just dropped her off and said she had something she had to go and do, but she hasn't heard from her since"

Heath and Casey both peered at Brax knowing full well what he was thinking

"Brax she probably just needs some time alone... it's been a long day" said Heat but Brax's gaze remained on his phone

"It's been three hours" spoke Brax

Casey sighed "Brax she as no reason to run, Grant can't get to her anymore and she wouldn't leave Ruby behind"

Brax knew there was reasoning in what his younger brother had said, he may not have been in jail yet but Grant was gone, he was out of their lives. But the constant voice in his head made it impossible for him to take to that reasoning. His impatient side getting the best of him, Brax stood to his feet and made way for the door

Heath also stood to his feet "Brax where are you going?"

"I just need to get out of here" replied Brax as he shut the door behind him

...

Brax had been driving around for the best part of an hour trying his best not to let his thoughts get the better of him. He had called Ruby twice but yet there was still no sigh of Charlie. He knew Ruby was trying to hide it but he could hear the worry in her voice, where could Charlie possibly have gone for the past four hours. He had been to all the places he could think of, he even drove around Mangrove river for a while. Now stood on the beach, he stood before Elise and Ross. He didn't speak he just stared out into the ocean as he desperately tried to think of where she could be and what she could be doing. After being stood for a little over fifteen minutes he turned deciding he wasn't going to get anything. He stopped as a leaflet flew and fell just before his feet. Picking it up he peered at the picture of the family that stood smiling in front of it. The father and mother stood gazing down lovingly at their two kids that stood before them, he looked further into the picture and a smile crept onto his face at the family house that lay in the background. Dropping the leaflet he turned and nodded towards the ocean

"Thanks" his gratitude was barely audible but he knew he had been heard. Racing up the beach, he reached his car and made his way to the only place he hadn't checked. Slowing down as he reached the house a gush of breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding was finally released. He stopped the car behind hers and saw as she took a quick glance at him in the rear mirror. Climbing out of his car he slowly walked to the passenger side of her car.

Opening the door he climbed in, her gaze still firmly placed on the house in front of her

"It looks just the same as it did all those years ago" spoke Charlie her gaze remained unmoved "I can't believe how much I've missed being in that house. Remember all the pointless debates dad and Heath used to have" Charlie laughed lightly

"Yh" smiled Brax "I remember Elsie putting the both of them in their place more than once" chuckled Brax as Charlie laughed

"I know; mum always knew how to shut them up" added Charlie. She laughed a little harder causing Brax to raise an eyebrow

"What?" he asked

Charlie shook her head "I was just thinking about the first time you came round for dinner... I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole when dad started grilling you" She finally turned to face him

Brax chuckled "That had to be one of the most terrifying things I had ever faced... and his being a cop didn't help ease my nerves. I honestly thought he was at some point going to ask to search if I was carrying any illegal substances" Charlie's laughter filled the car at Brax words.

He watched her with admiring eyes, loving the sound of her laughter against his ears

"You had me worried" Brax spoke his voice more vulnerable than he had wanted. Charlie's sight stopped on his as she realised what he had meant. She had only intended on being there a while but once she got there and the memories that lay within the four walls of that house played back in her mind she found it hard to leave

"I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that was it" she nodded her head towards the house "That was the house in which we were all together for the last time, happy. I just wanted to remember"

Brax nodded in understanding just glad that he had found her

"Today may not have fully went how we hoped but it's over Brax" Charlie smiled over at him as she slid her hand into his "He can't hurt me or anyone any more it's actually over"

Brax smiled at her words, thankful that she was concentrating on the good that had come out of that day. He watched as she turned her body so every part of her way facing him

"And for the record, regardless of what could have happened today I would still be here" she entwined one hand in his and laid her free hand against his chest "Leaving you isn't an option for me Brax" she spoke trying to lay his doubtful mind to rest

Brax couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at her words

"Good because I'm pretty sure being without you is something I never want to have to do"

A smile played on Charlie's lips "Pretty sure?"

Brax grinned at her exposing his dimples "Definitely Sure" he brought his hand to her face stroking his thumb along her cheek "I love you Charlie" he held her gaze trying to read her response to his words. His smile widened as he noticed the grin that spread across her face

A grin immediately covered her face at his words; it had been so long since she had heard those words from his mouth, and she had underestimated the effect it had on her. Leaning forward she placed her lips on his softly his hand still placed upon her cheeks as he held her to him. Pulling away her grin had yet to cease

"I love you too" She loved how his grin widened at her words.

'This was it' she thought to herself. No more drama, no more tears; she was finally allowed to be truly happy.

"We best get you home... I have a feeling Ruby is just as worried as I was" spoke Brax. Charlie nodded smiling as he leaned into her joining their lips once more. As he stepped out of her car and back into his she took one final glance at the house. Having only spent one year in that house it held the best memories of her life; she had at some point shared moments with everyone she considered important in her life. She started up the engine ready to make some new memories for herself but unlike before her past no longer lurked behind her. She was free to be who ever she wanted to be and live her life the way she wanted

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I know many really didn't want Ella defending Grant or him winning his plea on the basis of mental breakdown but trust me its all part of the story. Don't know much about how things run in a court but I have dug around a bit and tried my best to make it as realistic as possible.<strong>


	42. Chapter 41

**Thanks for the reviews and the pms. This chapter is a little rushed so I hope it ins't too bad. My sister gave birth yesterday so I have hardly been at home but wasn't sure when I would be able to write the next chapter so really wanted to get this up for you guys. (do not skip to the end of this chapter... trust me) Let me know what you think :). And if the chapter are getting too long plz let me know guys I can easily split them if you want**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks later<strong>

"What do you guys think about this one? Asked Bianca as she walked out of the changing room

Leah, Martha and Charlie looked on at the dress unsure

"Too simple" stated Charlie. Martha and Leah instantly nodded in agreement

Without a word Bianca walked back into the changing room to go and try on what seemed like the 50th dress that day. She felt the dress slide against her body as she walked out in it. About to ask the girls what they thought she looked at all their faces as they lit up in awe. She smiled nervously waiting for one of them to comment on the Ivory sweetheart neckline dress that cupped her bust and clung to her body all the way down to her hips before falling in smooth layered tulle and lace.

"Wow B that's...wow" said Charlie as she looked on at the dress

"What she said" added Martha

"I think it's the one" smiled Bianca as she turned and took a look at herself in the mirror

"Bianca that is defiantly the dress" said Leah

"You're going to have Heath drooling when you walk down that isle" said Charlie

Bianca turned to face them "Well that's the plan" all the girls laughed at her words

...

Now back at the house the girls sat discussing the final preparations for the wedding

"I think we're done" said Leah as she sunk into the chair

"All that left is for the day to arrive and for you to be married" Smiled Martha as she looked up at Bianca

"I can't believe in a month I will be married" smiled Bianca her eyes beaming with joy. Charlie and the girls laughed as they looked at each other

"What?" chimed Bianca

"Do you know you still do that same goofy look when you think or talk about Heath" laughed Charlie

"I do not"

"Yes you do" laughed Martha

Charlie laughed "Guys remember the time they had that supposedly big argument before you guys came down to the city" Leah and Martha instantly burst out laughing

"I know she spent the whole trip down there talking about how much she hated him and then he called that night and you wouldn't even think they had argued" laughed Leah

Bianca bowed her head as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks

"He apologised" she defended herself causing the girls to laugh harder

"Remember she kept us up all night with all the phone calls they kept making to one another" added Martha

"Yea until Charlie hid my phone" Bianca peered over at her playfully

"What... I needed sleep" said Charlie "Bianca it was two in the morning and the both of you were still at it. I did it for your own good" she added a smile playing on her face. Her smile soon turn to that of a sheepish one as her stomach let out a subtle sound, unfortunately not subtle enough for the girls to miss

"Charlotte Buckton you cannot be hungry again" all the girls stared at her wide eyed but burst out laughing at the guilty look on her face

"I can't help it" said Charlie as she stood to her feet "Having a boyfriend that owns his own restaurant comes with great benefits" smiled Charlie as she picked up her phone and called the restaurant. Hanging up the phone she looked at the girls "Food will be here in 20" a different smile now played on her face. She placed her hand on her right hand where her bracelet lay.

The girls smiled at each other before looking up at her

"So I'm guessing it was Brax that picked up at the restaurant?" asked Leah

"Uhuh" nodded Charlie. She soon noticed the looks way they were looking at her

"What?"

"You" replied Bianca

"What about me?" asked Charlie

"Brax that's what" replied Martha

Charlie looked at them confused

"You really can't bag on Bianca when you have that look on your face just at the mere mention of Brax" said Martha

"I don't have a look"

"Charlie you're doing it right now" said Leah

"I don't know what you're talking about" dismissed Charlie as she continued to play with the bracelet around her wrist

"You've also been playing with that thing since you got off the phone" Bianca nodded her head down at Charlie's bracelet

Charlie removed her hand from the bracelet causing the girls to laugh. She smiled and shook her head at them before Bianca finally stopped laughing

"Maybe it'll be you and Brax next" she spoke

"Me and Brax what?" asked Charlie

"Getting married" answered Bianca

"I think it's a little early to be talking about marriage" answered Charlie

"So you've never thought about it?" asked Bianca

"I have but it's still way too early to talk about it with him" answered Charlie

"So you do want to marry him?" asked Martha

"I didn't say that I'm saying that..."

"So you don't want to marry him" teased Leah before Charlie could finish

"I didn't say that I just think..."

"So you do want to marry him?" interrupted Martha

"Yes just not..."

"Awwww Charlie you want to marry him" smiled Bianca

"I didn't say..."

"Yes you did you just said yes" said Martha

Charlie glared at all three of them

"If any of you voice this to your men I will hurt you" she pointed her finger at three of them causing them to laugh. Just as she did so the door opened to reveal Heath and Brax walking in with Reece and Abigail.

"Hi Mummy" Reece climbed onto his mother's lap as Heath Gave her a kiss

"Hy guys" he greeted them before taking a sleeping Abi up into her room

Charlie glared at the girls once more before looking up at Brax

"Hy guys... hy babe" Brax walked behind the couch before dipping his head and giving Charlie a quick kiss

"hy" Charlie smiled up at him as they parted.

"Your ears must be burning" laughed Martha but Charlie's quick death glare in her direction soon stopped her laughter

"What?" Brax looked up at her not haven caught what she had said

"Oh nothing" replied Martha as her Leah and Bianca stifled their laughter

Brax creased his face in suspicion but let it slid as he held out the pizza boxes "I come baring gifts" he said as he placed them down on the table.

"Brax I know Charlie as somewhat a huge appetite but surely you can't expect her to eat all that" said Bianca

"Hy" Charlie nudged her lightly

Brax chuckled "Miles and Jack are coming round too"

...

The girls had retracted into the garden with the kids leaving Brax, Heath, Jack and Miles in the living room

"Only a month to go now mate" Jack spoke as he brought the bottle of beer to his mouth "And then you're one of us" he pointed at himself and Miles

"Can't wait" smiled Heath causing Brax to motion a whip movement in the air

"Please like you can talk" laughed Miles "Your and Charlie aren't far behind, I bet this time next year it'll be her going all bridezilla on your ass" Heath and Jack laughed.

Brax shrugged his shoulders causing Heaths and Jacks laughter to come to a halt

"Wow you're not even freaking at the thought of it" said Jack

"Not thinking of getting married any time soon but all I'm saying is I can think of worse things than to be married to Charlie... a lot worse" replied Brax

And at that Miles returned the gesture Brax had given Heath and whipped his hand in the air "You deserved that one" he smirked over at Brax

"So you're done looking?" Jack already knew the answer

"If I can help it yea... I'm done looking" Brax grinned as he thought of Charlie

...

"Casey I can't find it" Ruby sat searching through their DVD collection

"Really... I'm sure that's where you put it the last time we watched it" Casey replied with a smirk as he stood in the kitchen

"What you looking for?" asked Charlie as she and Brax walked out of his room and into the living room

"The proposal... I can't seem to find it anywhere" moaned Ruby as she went through the collection one more time

"How did that even get there?" asked Brax as he walked into the kitchen

"I brought it round last week and I didn't take it back home" replied Ruby

Brax turned to look at Casey as he poured the pop corn into the bowl with a raised eyebrow

"Where is it?" Brax knew too well by the expression on Casey's face what he had done

"Where's what?" Casey looked up at Brax trying his best to keep a straight face

Brax raised his eyebrow in reply waiting for Casey to tell him the truth

Casey finally broke "Fine I hid it in their" Casey nodded his head towards the laundry room

Brax couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips

"Wow that desperate ay" Brax chuckled in amusement

"We have watched that movie five times in two weeks... FIVE TIMES BRAX"

Casey's words only amused Brax the more

"Just suggest to her that you watch something else"

Casey narrowed his eyes at Brax "No"

"Awwwww you really like her don't you" Brax nudged him teasingly

"Shut up" Casey nudged him back

"Just suggest another movie to her it's not that hard Case"

Casey scoffed "Yh right, I have seen you try that with Charlie more than once and you never win"

"Whatever, look as long as they can't find it they can't make us watch it" said Brax as he followed Casey out of the kitchen

"Still can't find it?" Brax looked down at Charlie and Ruby trying to stifle his laughter as they rummaged through all the DVD's

"No" answered Charlie as she looked up at him. She squinted her eyes as she noticed the gleeful look of Brax's face before looking at Casey who was clearly trying his best to keep a straight face

"Err maybe we could watch something else" said Brax as he sat on the couch followed by Casey

Charlie grinned knowing full well what they had done. She leaned over to Ruby and Whispered in her ear. Ruby instantly looked up at the two guys as they sat doing their best to look as clueless as possible. She grinned before she and Charlie stood up and made their way over to the couch. Ruby sighed as she sat next to Casey

"Did you find something else?" asked Casey

Ruby sighed

"No but I really wanted to watch the proposal... you might as well pick something" pouted Ruby

Charlie tried to stifle her laughter at her daughters acting. Brax looked from Charlie to Ruby and instantly picked up on what they were trying to do. He gazed at Casey trying to catch his eye and warn him

"Isn't there anything else you like?" asked Casey as his eyes softened on her

Ruby shook her head her pout still firmly placed "No you pick" she desperately tried to keep her grin from playing on her face

Brax shook his head. He coughed out loud trying to get Casey attention

"Babe you ok" asked Charlie with a grin knowing he was trying to get Casey's attention

"Uh yh I'm good" he smiled at her before looking back at Casey

"Actually I think I might have seen that DVD somewhere" said Casey as he placed the pop corn down and stood from his seat

Brax swung his head back and groaned loudly as Casey returned back with the DVD in hand

"Here got it" he smiled at Ruby before placing the DVD into the player. Turning around he was meet by Brax as he shook his head at him

"You do realise you've just been played"

"What?" Casey turned to look at Ruby as her and Charlie burst out laughing

"They just played you mate" sighed Brax

"No way" Casey stood in disbelief

"Sorry but you started it" Ruby leaned forward pulling him onto the couch

"Don't worry Casey Brax as fallen for it plenty of times"

"No I haven't...I was just being a gentleman all those times" grinned Brax

"Yh you keep telling yourself that babe"

Ruby looked up at Casey pouting down at her

"You could have just said you wanted to watch something else"

Casey shook his head firmly "I have seen Charlie in action when she wants something... If your anything like her its best for me to stay on your good side"

Ruby laughed as she hit his arm lightly

"It was nice of you though" she smiled up at him

"What was?" asked Casey

"Hiding it instead of just saying no" Ruby grinned up at him before looking at the screen as the movie started. Casey grinned down at her before his head shut up at Brax's unsubtle cough

"So sprung" Brax mouthed with a grin

"Shut up" Casey turned his gaze to the TV. He smiled as Ruby moved slightly closer into him

...

"Hy" Charlie, Bianca and Martha walked into Leah's

"Hy guys" Leah smiled as they all crowded round the couch

"Where's Miles and the kids?" asked Martha

"He took them to the park" replied Leah "Do you guys want something to drink" all three girls shook their head

"Ok so what was the big news you wanted to share" asked Bianca as they all peered at Leah

Leah smiled at them knowing they would probably have mixed feelings about the news she was about to deliver

"Err Miles was offered a new teaching Job... and He's accepted it"

"That's great news" spoke Charlie "Why do you seem so nervous you are happy right?"

Leah nodded her head "Yh I am. He's so excited about it and the pay is great"

"Ok so what's the catch?" asked Martha knowing there was more

"The job isn't in Australia... it's in the US"

"You're moving to the US" Charlie spoke the obvious as her and the girls sat in surprise

"Yea... we're moving to the US"

"Wow..." Bianca sat in shock as the girls followed in suit

Charlie quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the uneasy look on Leah's face

"Leah that is great news... We're really happy for you guys" Charlie pulled Leah into a hug

"I can't believe your moving to the US" Shrieked Bianca as she too pulled Leah into a hug followed by Martha

"When?" asked Martha

"Well we managed to push it back till Bianca's wedding but it meaning we would have to leave that night"

"Leah that's three weeks away" shrieked Martha in shock

I would have told you guys earlier but we wasn't sure"

"But now you are?" asked Bianca

"Yeah now we are" replied Leah

"Wow the US" said Charlie "It's so far away" She knew they were all thinking it

"I can't believe we won't get to see you everyday" added Martha

"We can still talk everyday" Leah could feel her eyes glazing over as she realised how long the girls had been part of her life for.

"I never imagined the four of us would ever be apart" smiled Bianca as she tried to fight back her own tears

"We won't be apart... I might not get to see you guys everyday but like I said we can still talk and then there's Skype... it'll be like I'm still here"

"We're such sooks" laughed Martha through her teary eyes. All the girls joining in as they blinked away their tears "This is good news and we're sat here on the brink of tears"

"We really are happy for you for the both of you... it's just we're really going to miss you" Charlie smiled over at Leah

"I know" nodded Leah "I'm going to miss you guys too"

"Tonight the four of us are going out... the guys can take care of the kids. We're going to spend as much time together as possible before you go" spoke Bianca

"Deal" all the girls responded hoping the next three weeks wouldn't pass by too quickly

**Three Weeks Later (Wedding day)**

"Your mummy is always late isn't she" April cooed down at Abigail as she giggled lightly

"Guys you need to get down here... we're gonna be late" Ruby and April stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bianca, Charlie, Leah and Martha to make their way down

April sighed looking at the time "I bet you they're all up their crying... all that time we spent on her makeup"

"Will you guys get down here" shouted Ruby

...

"I can't believe it's finally here" Bianca stood staring at herself in the mirror. She turned to her three friends as they gazed at her admiring her in her wedding dress "I think one of the things that makes this day so special is that I get to share it with you guys. I can't believe how far we've all come" Bianca smiled at all her three friends

"You're gonna have to stop" sniffed Charlie "It took me long enough to do my make up I'm not having you ruin it" all the girls chuckled

"Can you believe we actually stuck by these knuckle headed guys" chuckled Martha. All the girls burst out laughing

"I know, if anyone had told me all those years ago that I would be getting married to Heath I would have cracked up" laughed Bianca "And now I can't imagine being without him" Bianca and the rest of the girls teared up at her words

"You guys are the perfect fit B... he worships the ground you walk on" said Charlie

"Ok now you're gonna have to stop... don't want to rock up to my own wedding looking like bridezilla"

"Plus if we don't get down there soon those two girls are gonna kill us" said Leah referring to the girls who had been calling them down for the past five minutes

"Right have we got everything?" asked Martha as they all looked at one another

"Yea I think so" said Bianca

"It's time to go get you married" Charlie smiled over at Bianca putting her hand out for her to grab before they all made their way down the stairs

...

"Mate you ready?" Brax asked as they all came out of the rooms suited up

"Yep" Heath nodded his head with a smile

"Still can't believe you're the first one out of the two of us to get married. Actually what's even more unbelievable is that you actually managed to get Bianca to agree to this without having to bride her or drag her down there kicking and screaming" Brax gave him a cheeky grin

"I have plenty charm... and she obviously couldn't resist such a good looking guy like me" replied Heath

"Or she just as really bad taste in men" grinned Brax as he gave Heath a nudge "Na but seriously I'm happy for you bro you deserve this" Brax gave him a pat on the back

"Thanks" Heath smiled over at him "And I will have you know I am the only good looking one out of the three of us. Those Buckton girls must be crazy to be wanna be with your ugly mugs"

"Oi" said Casey as he walked into the living room as Brax chuckled

"Ok Heath keeping telling yourself that" said Brax

"Yh we all know I got all the looks actually and the brains too" smirked Casey

"The both of you are deluded" replied Brax

"Actually you're all deluded because your all as ugly as each other" Jack grinned at them as he and Miles walked into the living room "Now that's settled how about we get to the church before your bride"

...

The guys stood at the front of the church now waiting for the girls to make their way through. They watched with uncontrollable smiles as they made their way down the church one by one. Heath smiled as Reece came down the aisle grinning at Heath as he kept a steady hold on the white satin pillow in his hands. He was followed by April who made her way to the front with Abi in her hand.

Casey's smile turned into a blinding grin as Ruby followed behind April. her grin matched his as she studied him dressed in his suit. Heath looked over at Ruby then at his brother before chuckling under his breath

Heath leaned over to Casey slightly

"So sprung" Casey nudged him as Heath laughed at his brother

All the girls had now been and it was only Charlie and Bianca left to make their way into the church

"This is it" smiled Charlie as she looked at Bianca

"Yh... this is it" Charlie gave Bianca's hand a light squeeze before turning and walking into the church.

Brax's eyes widened as Charlie made her way to the front of the church. His grin appeared in a flash as he studied her. He monitored the way her hair flowed to one side on her shoulder and how the dark blue dress hugged her body perfectly. His grin expanded as he noticed her blushing under his gaze, but he couldn't help but stare. It didn't matter how long they had been together or how many times he saw her, every time she always seemed to almost knock the breath from his lungs. As she stopped and stood beside the rest of the girls he passed her a wink as she grinned over at him

"Would you like us to put things on hold and give you guys a minute" Heath whispered to Brax with a smirk

"Shut up" Brax chuckled as he turned his attention back down the aisle

Heath watched in awe as Bianca made her way down the aisle and towards him; her grin matched his as she closed in on him. heath had expected to feel nervous once the day arrived but seeing her stood before him about to become his wife he couldn't think of a feeling better than the one he felt in that moment. She stopped dead in front of him their gaze never leaving one another

"You look beautiful" whispered Heath

Bianca smiled at him "I love you"

"I love you too" Heath took a hold of her hand as they turned ready to become husband and wife

...

Walking up behind Bianca Heath wrapped his arms around her waist. Bianca smiled and turned to face him

"Missing me already?" she laughed as he nodded his head childishly

"And on that note we will leave you guys to it" Charlie pulled Ruby along

"Can you believe we're finally married" smiled Bianca as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"And about time too" Heath grinned as he dipped his head placing a kiss on her lips "So how much longer do we have to stay here?" questioned Heath with a grin

"Why?" asked Bianca as she raised her eyebrow

"Well I was thinking we could head off and start the honeymoon a little early" Heath winked at her

She shook her head in amusement

"Babe as much as I would love that we've only been here a little over an hour... I promise we will celebrate loads tonight"

"Can't wait" he leaned down again pressing a more passionate kiss on her lips. They both parted at the clicking of the glass. Looking up they were meet with Charlie's beaming face

Charlie looked over at both Bianca and Heath

"I know we've already done the speeches but I wanted to leave this one till last" she smiled over at Heath nodding for him and Bianca to come to the front

"I errr... I have a surprise for you but I was under strict instructions not to give it to you till this very day. Dad and Mum missed out on seeing you graduate and I guess they figured this would be the next best thing"

Heath, Brax and Casey peered at her smiling as she mentioned Ross and Elise. Charlie held up a letter

"This was one of the many things dad and mum had left behind before they passed away... I think they just wanted to make sure that in case they wasn't able to be here they could still show you how much they loved you. And although I wasn't sure if I would be here to share this with you guys I held onto it anyway, and I am so glad that I get to share this with you"

Bianca looked up at Heath giving his arm a light squeeze before looking back at Charlie. Everyone watched as Charlie opened up the letter. She cleared her throat as she gave Heath a smile before looking back down at the letter

_**Dear Heath**_

_**If Charlie is reading this instead of I or Elise it means that unfortunately we are no longer with you guys but then it also means that Charlie as found you guys again and you have let her and Ruby back into your lives and that brings me and Elise more joy than you will ever know. Most importantly it means you are finally a married man. I never doubted the person you could become, you have by far got to be the most stubborn and relentless person I have ever met but that's what makes you who you are and that's what I admire about you. If there is one thing I truly miss it's our off topic debates**_

_**I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful husband and I only wished I had been there to tell countless embarrassing jokes but we will be there in spirit, that I am sure of. The girls have shown me a few pictures of your young boy Reece and he is the spitting image of you and no doubt he's probably a cheeky one too. **_

_**I know he is lucky to have you as a father and all your other kids to come. I remember the day you told me and Elise what you would want when you graduated but I figured seeing as we couldn't give it to you then we would give you your present now. **_

_**I hope you never doubted how much we cared about you, you are our family and you always will be, we love you like our own**_

_**You never failed to make I and Elise smile and I know you will bring as much joy to your brides life as you did mine and Elise**_

_**We wish you the best in everything you do Heath, We trust that you will succeed in all that you do**_

_**Love Ross and Elise**_

Charlie looked up at Heath. Her tears had long ago made their way down her face and it seemed it wasn't only her shedding tears. Ruby and the girls all stood sniffing as they tried to wipe the tears from their faces without ruining their makeup. Bianca looked over at Heath through her hazy eyes and noticed his eyes were now glazed over with tears. He smiled over at Charlie as he tried to keep his tears from falling

Charlie smiled back at him before picking up her glass followed by everyone else

"To Heath and Bianca"

Everyone followed "To Heath and Bianca"

"Err there's more actually. Dad left me in charge of delivering your presents safely, so first" Charlie paused as she walked over to Bianca and Heath

"Here" she handed Heath the envelope. Taking it out of her hand he looked at her confused as he opened up the envelope

"They left specific instruction for me to book it for when you got married... they already had the money put away" spoke Charlie as Heath glared down at the tickets in the envelope

"You said you wanted a holiday so there's one of your requests right there"

"Tickets for Hawaii, for two weeks... are you serious?" Heath looked up at her dumbfounded

"Yep... your flight leaves tomorrow morning"

"I can't believe they did"

"I can" smiled Charlie "And that's not the end of it" Heaths head spun up at her words

"There's more?" he asked surprised

"Yep... but you're going to have to come outside for this one"

Heath raised an eyebrow

"Trust me you'll love this one" Charlie grinned as she turned on her heels. She and Ruby made their way to the car park waiting for the rest to catch up.

Heath and the other guys looked at her questionably as they now stood in the middle of the car park. Charlie shook her head laughing wondering how Heath hadn't caught on to what the surprise was. She took a quick glance at Brax and knew he had figured it out as he grinned at her knowingly

"You asked for something else that day too" Charlie grinned up at Heath

It finally dawned on him what the final present was

"They didn't" Heath asked in disbelief

Ruby opened her palms to reveal a set of car keys. She pressed on the car locks but both her and Charlie kept their eyes on Heath wanting to see his reaction when he realised which car it was. As the car beeped Heath followed the sound.

As his gaze feel on the car that had just been unlocked his jaws dropped in disbelief. He peered at it for a while before looking back at Charlie and Ruby

"You're not serious" he asked wide eyed

Charlie and Ruby chuckled as he stood in awe

"Yea... dad brought it not long after we left the bay. He finished fixing it up a few years ago. He said he would give it to you one day"

"How... he-h..." Heath stuttered as he peered at the Ute that was now his

"Apparently in one of your never ending discussion you had mentioned how much you liked this model so I guess when he saw it he couldn't help himself" smiled Charlie

"I... I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. Its always been yours" Charlie smiled over at him as Ruby handed him the keys

Heath pulled both Ruby and Charlie into a hug "So glad you guys came back" he emphasised on the 'so'

Everyone laughed at him

"What... I am" he said as he made his way over to the car

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" said Bianca as she watched Heath and the guys doth over the Ute

"What and spoil the fun" smirked Charlie. Her gaze shifted as Brax made his way over to them

"I'll go and see if I can get the attention of my husband over this Ute"

"Good luck with that" Chuckled Brax

Ruby and the girls joined the guys at the car as Brax and Charlie stood watching Heath's face

"He looks like a kid on Christmas morning" laughed Brax

Charlie laughed lightly as she stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist. Brax instantly wound his arms around her

"So you kept this quite"

"I know... but I know you boys and after a few drinks you tend to start spilling uncontrollably and I didn't want to take away from the surprise" she smiled up at him

"Point taken, thank you for this, I think it's made today all that more special for him"

Charlie shook her head lightly "I was just doing what mum and dad asked"

"Well either way thank you" Brax smiled dwon at her before taking her lips in his

...

"I can't believe you guys are really leaving" said Charlie as she wrapped her arms around Leah

"Are you sure we can't tempt you into staying... or bride you" the girls laughed at Martha's words

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" spoke Leah through her teary eyes "But I will be down every chance possible and you guys can come and visit"

"Just try and stop us" said Bianca as she and the girls embraced Leah in a final hug

"Who would have thought ten years down the line we would still be the best of friends"

"I always knew you guys would be my friends forever" spoke Charlie causing the girls to tear up even more

"God Buckton what is with you and making people cry today" all the girls laughed as Bianca spoke

"What can I say it's a skill" laughed Charlie

"But seriously guy's thank you, I don't think I could have gotten through all those years without the three of you"

Leah peered at Charlie "you don't have to thank us as far as I'm concerned we're all family"

"We err... we got you a little something." Martha spoke as she held out a gift bag to Leah.

Leah pursed her lips together as she took the gift bag. Taking out the content a tear fell from her eye. It was a picture that the four of them had taken when they were only nineteen and had gone to visit Charlie in the city. Leah chucked as she remembered the mischief they had got up to that day

"We didn't want you forgetting about us" said Bianca

Leah looked up at her three friends

"Thank you guys so much... and as for forgetting the three of you, trust me when I say that's not possible"

...

Brax and the guys stood together

"Wow can't believe this is it mate" Brax gave Miles a pat on the back"Don't go and forget us now ay" chuckled Brax

Heath scoffed playfully "Like anyone could ever forget someone like me" Miles shook his head as he chuckled lightly

"I am actually going to miss your smart ass comments" he smiled at all his friends "You do know this is only going to give them an excuse to sit on the phone to one another for hours on end" Miles pointed at the girls as they all stood in each other's embrace. The guy's chuckled

"We're definitely in for it" laughed Jack

Miles smiled over at his friends "I can't believe how far we've come since school" they all chuckled at his word

"Yea I know right" replied Jack

"It doesn't matter where we are or what happens we will always have each other's back" smiled Brax

"Definitely" replied Miles

"What time is your flight?" asked Brax

Miles looked down at his watch "Two hours we best get going" he looked back up at the girls "Leah we have to go"

Leah pulled away from the girls as they all made their way over to the guys

"You best call as soon as you guys land" spoke Bianca through teary eyes

"I promise" Leah wiped her tears away as she turned to the guys "I'm going to miss you guys too" she smiled as they all embraced her one by one

"Take care of yourself... and take care of those two" said Brax as he peered at VJ and Lily who were both fast asleep in the back seat of the car

"Will do" Leah smiled up at all of them before taking her seat in the car. The girls gave Miles a hug goodbye before he too got into the car.

"Ready?" asked Jack as he got into the driver's seat ready to take them to the airport

"Yea" both Miles as Leah spoke as they waved goodbye to their friends ready to start their new lives away from Summer Bay

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Brax I have to go" Charlie giggled as Brax kept a tight grip on her waist

"Na huh" Brax grinned as he brought his lips down to her neck leaving trails of kisses before meeting her lips.

"Uhmm Brax" Charlie mumbled into the kiss before finally pulling away "Sorry babe but I really do have to go if I turn up late again because of you Jack is going to have my head" laughed Charlie as she did up the remaining buttons on her uniform

"He'll get over it" Brax lowered his lips to her neck again but Charlie quickly pulled away as she shook her head lightly smirking at the childish look on his face

"Promise you I will make it up to you later"

"Looking forward to it" Brax displayed his dimples as he grinned over at her

Giving him a kiss she quickly pulled away before he could reach her

"Love you" Brax called after her as she walked out the door

"Love you too" shouted Charlie as she dashed towards her car hoping to get to work on time

Brax turned at the cough coming from behind him. He was met by Casey who had now walked into the kitchen

"You know it's really not cool that you feel the need to keep me up half the night" Casey's face creased as he remembered the sounds that had woke him up

"Not only is that Charlie but she is also my girlfriends mum... I really would rather not know what you do when you're alone" groaned Casey

Brax grinned as he walked into the kitchen

"Figured you would be used to it by now" he chuckled lightly at the disgusted groan coming from Casey

Looking up at the time Brax raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Casey

"It's a Saturday and you're up before nine... you ok?" Brax teased as he placed a hand on Casey forehead only to have Casey slap it away

"Ruby called from Heath's about an hour ago... she wants to go down the beach then to the city" Casey yawned as he pulled his hands over his face "do you know she has been up since seven **SEVEN** on a Saturday" Casey placed his head on the table

Looking over at Casey Brax laughed knowing full well Casey was far from a morning person "Well that's one thing she definitely didn't get from Charlie"

"All I want to do is sleep" moaned Casey

"Good luck with that mate" Brax chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen and into his room

...

"Wow you actually managed to get here on time" Jack teased Charlie as she walked into the office

"Trust me Brax doesn't make it very easy" grinned Charlie. Her grin turned into a chuckle as Jack screwed up his face

"Please never share information like that with me... ever" Charlie laughed at his words

"Please... like you guys don't talk about all that when you get together"

"Me never... Martha would kill me" Charlie burst out laughing as he spoke

Her laughter came to a halt as Inspector Joyce entered the room.

"Inspector" Charlie and Jack spoke in sync as the y looked up at him. The smiles on their faces soon disappeared as they noticed the seriousness in his expression.

Joyce closed the door behind him as he peered at the two of them. He knew once he had told them the news there was a good chance they would both completely flip most especially Charlie.

"I wanted to tell the both of you the news first before you heard it around the station" Joyce watched as both Charlie and Jack peered at him unsure of what was going on

"There was an incident early this morning concerning Mr Bledcoe"

* * *

><p><strong>So a nice happy chapter but not so much can be said for the ending I know. Like some of you had picked up in the last chapter I did say the whole 'mental breakdown plea being a success was all part of the story' but I wont give too much away. I know quite a lot went on in that chapter I hope that didn't take away from it in any way. I had always planned for Leah and Miles to leave at some point and I just thought this would be the best time to have that happen. And I just wanted Ross and Elise to be remembered at the wedding hence why I put in the bit with the letter and the gifts. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)<strong>


	43. Chapter 42

**As always thanks for the reviews.. hope you enjoy this next one :). I have taken on board that some people like longer chapter while others prefer them shorter so will try and navigate between the two in the future. :)**

* * *

><p>Charlie felt her throat dry up at the mention of Grant. In the past six months she had managed to forget him but it seemed her luck had now run out.<p>

Both Charlie's and Jacks gaze now burned into Joyce fiercely as they stood in anticipation of what he was about to tell them. Joyce noticed how Charlie tensed up at the mention of Grant. Sighing he knew there was no easy way to deliver the news so he got straight to the point

"Mr Bledcoe was passed a week ago as no longer being a threat to himself or others and they were to transfer him to the prison today"

"Were?" Charlie felt her throat dry up 'What does he mean were?' she thought to herself but her question was quickly answered

"Yes were... there was an accident on the way to the prison and Mr Bledcoe managed to escape"

Charlie glared at him in disbelief "Escaped?" she repeated his words waiting for him to tell her she had heard wrong

"Unfortunately yes" replied Joyce. He couldn't deny that he was a little startled as Jacks voice bellowed through the office

"HOW THE HELL DID HE ESCAPE?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Constable Holden I advice you keep your voice down, we don't want to make matters worse"

Jack glared at him in disbelief

"Worse... how could they possibly get worse?"

"We are doing everything we can to track him down in the mean time we will be keeping a close eye on all of you just in case he tries anything stupid"

"I-I can't believe this is happening" Charlie voice came in a fragile whisper, her gaze never leaving Joyce

"Constable Buckton I assure you... we will catch him. However you two will not be on the case..."

"What no, I want to..." Jack was interrupted by Joyce

"Constable Holden that it not a request it is a command. You are to stay well away from this case. The officers assigned know what they are doing"

"Constable Buckton if you would like, your shift for the week can be covered by Constable Watson. I do suggest you go home and try not to worry too much... his time is limited" and with that he excused himself from the office

As the door closed shut Jacks gaze fell on Charlie, her gaze still placed on the spot Joyce had previously occupied

"Charlie" he called as he walked over to her

"How could this happen? She looked up at Jack "How could they let this happen?" Charlie couldn't believe the turn her morning had taken. She had woken up happier than she had ever been and now all that had been taken away

"I don't know Charlie but I know they will do everything possible to track him down... he won't get far" Jack placed a hand on her shoulder but could see his words were doing little to calm her anxiety

"Come on let me take you home" Jack sighed as Charlie shook her head

"No I'm not going to let him stop me from doing my job"

"Charlie there is no way you're going to concentrate today. Go home rest up and if you feel up to it I'm sure Joyce wouldn't mind you doing your shift for the rest of the week.

Charlie looked up at him nodding her head in defeat.

Jack watched on as she walked towards the door, following behind her he quickly pulled his phone out

***Brax be at Charlie's in ten... it's important***

**...**

"Wait what?" Brax asked Jack unsure if he had correctly grasped what he had said

"Grant escaped" Jack knew there was no chance Brax would stay calm about this

"HOW THE HELL DID HE ESCAPE" Brax's voice rose considerably as his anger got the best of him

"Joyce said..." Jack was cut short by Brax

"No you already told me what Joyce said but what I can't understand is that he not only managed to escape while two officers were in close range but he also managed to do it without any witnesses... AT THE SCENE OF A F**KING ACCIDENT" Brax's voice rose again.

"Charlie is in there" Jack pointed down the hall of Charlie's house "Do you think you losing it is helping her?" he sighed in relieve as the mention of Charlie's name soon calmed Brax's angry expression

"This can't be happening" Brax buried his head in his hand trying to grasp the unfortunate turn the day had taken. His head snapped up at the nearing footsteps. Charlie stood now dressed in her sweats and her hair tied up. She gazed over at him but didn't say a word.

Standing to his feet Brax walked over to her

"Hy" he spoke softly as he drew his hand towards her cheek gently stroking it.

Charlie leaned her face into his touch before pushing her whole body into his. Without delay Brax's hands wrapped around her tightly as she clung onto him

Looking on at the two of them Jack stood to his feet before giving Brax a gentle nod and slipping out the door. Reaching the car he pulled his phone out of his pocket deciding it was best to let Heath know what was going on.

...

Charlie stood in Brax's embrace neither of them saying a word. She buried her head into his chest her hands clenched onto the back of his shirt

"I meant what I said... I will never let him hurt you" Brax finally broke the silence

"I know" Charlie replied slowly pulling away from him. Her hands still clinging to his shirt she looked up at him

"I don't know if I have the strength for all this again... I thought it was finally over" she sighed. Her eyes closed subconsciously as Brax placed his hand back against her cheek. Cupping her cheek in his hand he moved forward slightly as he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. She leaned into his touch as he pulled away

"You don't have to be strong Charlie... I can be strong for you" Brax placed his forehead against hers for a few seconds before pulling away

"They will catch him" said Brax hoping there was truth in his words. The thought of Grant getting anywhere near Charlie or any of his friends and family was unthinkable.

Finally releasing him Charlie sighed as she walked over to the couch and took a seat

"What if they don't... what if he comes back to Summer Bay?"

Brax shook his head as he hurried over to her and sat beside her "You can't think like that Charlie... and Grant would be stupid to come back here and even if he did he wouldn't get very far"

Charlie looked up at Brax "I've been calling Ruby but she's not picking her phone. I don't want her or Casey going into the city alone when Grant could be anywhere. I need to try calling her again"

"I'll give them a call" replied Brax but as he picked up his phone a message came through. Seeing Heaths name flashing on the screen he opened up the message

***Picked Casey and Ruby up they are at mine... will bring Ruby home later***

Brax didn't need to ask, he knew Jack must have told Heath what was going on. He thanked Heath for using his initiative and getting Ruby and Casey to stay at his where they would be safe.

"That was Heath, Ruby and Casey are with him and Bianca... he's gonna bring Ruby home later" Brax sighed as he saw relief was over Charlie's face. Shifting closer to her he pulled her into him a gesture which she eagerly accepted as she moved her body into his and rested her head and hand on his chest

"Thank you" Murmured Charlie

Brax raised an eyebrow confused as to what he had done that rewarded her thanking him. Noticing his silence Charlie explained herself

"For being here... thank you"

Brax shook his head light

"I've told you before ... I am more than happy to have you lean on me. That's what I'm here for" he tightened his grip around her "They'll find him Charlie"

"I hope so, I really do" Charlie buried her head back into her chest trying to shake away the possibility of what Grant could do if he returned to Summer Bay

Brax peered down at Charlie as she curled up against him; his mind flashed back to the first time he met Grant and then to the last time he was with Charlie before she left. He reached the moment in the hospital when he saw her again, to the moment in which she told him why she had left. He remembered the rising of her chest when Grant returned and stood at Heaths door. He recollected the cries of her tears when Grant held a gun to Ruby and then the breath that gushed from his own lungs as Charlie entered that house. He recalled the grip she had on him when the judge decided Grants fate at the court. Brax realised that everything bad, all the downs they had faced always linked back to Grant.

Shutting his eyes briefly, in that moment Brax swore that no matter what the price was he would do whatever it took to protect Charlie

...

Brax's Head shot up as the front door open. He smiled as Heath and Ruby walked into the House.

"Hy" Ruby whispered as she noticed Charlie asleep against his chest

"You ok?" Brax instantly asked knowing the news of Grant would have affected Ruby just has much as it had Charlie

Ruby nodded her head "Yea, how is she?" at Ruby's question Charlie stirred and her eyes fluttered open

"Hy mum" Ruby looked down at Charlie as she looked up at her. Brax gently shifted off the couch letting Ruby take his previously occupied Space

"Hy" Charlie wrapped her arms around Ruby "You ok?"

"Yh I'm ok" Ruby leaned into her mother's arms

Charlie smiled up at Heath "Thank you for bringing her home"

"It's not bother" Heath smiled down at her before following Brax into the kitchen

"How she holding up?" asked Heath in a whisper not wanting Charlie or Ruby to hear the worry in his voice

"Honestly... She's really shaken Heath" Brax buried his head in his hand before looking back up at Heath

"How about Ruby... how's she really holding?"

"She putting up a front but you can tell she's shaken too. How the f**k could they let this happen" Heath sighed in frustration

"If he comes anywhere near them Heath God so help me I will Kill him" Brax shook his head aggressively as he tried to keep his growing anger in check

"Let's just hope he wouldn't be stupid enough to do that" replied Heath

Brax and Heath both looked up as Charlie walked into the kitchen

"What's going on in here?" she asked as she walked over to Brax

Nothing he smiled down at her

"Well you're in safe hand's so I'll get going... Bianca said she would call you later" Heath smiled over at her

"Did Case not come with you?"

"Na we thought it was best if he stayed with us... we figured Brax would probably be staying over here"

Charlie looked up at Brax "You don't have to, me and Rubes..."

"It's not up for discussion" interrupted Heath "It's either Brax stays or me... it's your choice"

Brax smiled over at Heath giving him a nod in recognition of his help

"Thank you" Charlie walked over to Heath and gave him a hug. Heath wrapped his arms around her

"Anytime" pulling away he smiled at her before deciding to head off

"I'm gonna get going" he walked out of the kitchen and into the living with Charlie and Brax not far behind him

"They'll find him soon"

"I hope so" replied Ruby as he opened the front door

"Say bye to Rubes for me"

"Will do" Charlie smiled at him as he closed the door behind him

She turned to face Brax as he stood before her

"Do you think he would come back here" worry laced through her voice as she spoke

Brax sighed as he pulled her into him "I hope not I really do"

...

Brax walked out of Charlie's room and headed to the kitchen in the dark. He slowed his walk as he noticed the light in the kitchen was on

"Rubes" he lingered back for a while "Rubes?" he sighed in relief as she came into view

"Sorry just came to get some water"

Brax walked into the kitchen "Its fine I just..." before he could finish Ruby spoke

"I know" Her gaze deep in the glass of water in her hand

"How long you been up for?" asked Brax as he sat on one of the stools

"Not long" shrugged Ruby

Brax sighed again he knew he wasn't the only one trying to be strong for Charlie. Standing up from the stool he outstretched his arms slightly

"Come here" he nudged his head signalling for her to come to him

She gazed up at him slowly but had yet to move. Brax kept his arms out stretched as she peered up at him he smiled at her encouraging her to come forward.

She slowly placed her glass on the table and walked towards him. Reaching him she wrapped her arms around him and him her.

"You know I'm here for you as well" he smiled as she nodded her head and settled into the hug

"I'm really scared Brax" For the first time since Heath had dropped her off Brax could her the vulnerability in her voice

"I know you are but I won't let anything happen to the both of you neither will Heath or Casey" Brax smiled as he felt her lips curl up as he mentioned Casey's name.

"That's what Casey said" replied Ruby

"And he was right"

Ruby pulled back from the hug smiling up at Brax

"You know regardless of all the things that have happened I'm really glad we came back to the Bay and I'm glad Charlie as you"

Brax grinned down at her

"I'm glad you guys came back to and I'm lucky to have Charlie and Case is lucky to have you" he nudged her playfully at the smile on her face

"I'm lucky to have him. He's been really great today" smiled Ruby

"Well you know he gets all that from me" grinned Brax

Ruby Chuckled as she went to pick up her glass of water "That's the same thing Heath said"

"Well He's clearly lying" scoffed Brax

Ruby shook her head as she walked to the entrance of the kitchen "Honestly I think the both of you could learn a thing or two from Casey" she chuckled at the look on his face

"Oi" he grinned. He was happy he had been able to make her smile

Ruby looked at him grateful that he had taken the time to be there for her

"Thank you"

"You Buckton girls just love that word don't ya" teased Brax

"We're just polite like that" smirked Ruby "Night Brax" she turned and walked through the living room

"Night Rubes" Brax opened up the fridge pouring himself a glass of water before going back into Charlie's room

...

Creeping quietly as not to wake her he placed the glass cup on her bedside table and slowly slid back into the bed. He jumped slightly as Charlie spoke

"Hy" she laughed as she felt him jump

"Thought you were asleep" he relaxed as he wound his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Na just woke up and you was gone"

"got a little thirsty" replied Brax as he drew circles on the tip of her shoulder

"you're really good with her you know"

"Uh" Brax looked down at her

"I got up to come find you and I heard you talking to Ruby. You're good with her"

"She's a good kid" replied Brax

Charlie looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips

"What was that for?" he asked as he tuck a strand hair behind her ear

"Just for being you" Charlie smiled as she placed her head back on his chest

...

**Two weeks later**

"So I take it there's been no improvement in finding Grant" Bianca peered at Charlie as she bounced Abi on her lap

Charlie sighed "No... It's like he's just completely disappeared"

"Well I'm sure they're doing all they can to track him down" added Martha

"I know they are but it's a bit frustrating when they won't even let me know how it's going. They refuse to tell me or Jack anything"

"Maybe he's actually gone" said Bianca

Charlie looked up at her friends as she shook her head lightly

"I don't want him to be gone, I want them to find him and throw him in jail where he belongs"

Bianca and Martha nodded in understanding

"So no Brax today" asked Martha. Ever since Grant had escaped the guys had turned into Charlie's and Ruby's personal body guards

Charlie chuckled

"No... He had to go into work. As much as I love him he isn't half driving me crazy" Bianca and Marta laughed at her expression

"I came to get a drink last night turned around and he's stood there. He scared the life out of me"

"He's just trying to protect you" laughed Martha

"Trust me if he gives me as fright like that again the only one that's gonna need protecting is him" Chuckled Charlie

"How's Ruby coping?" Asked Bianca

"She's ok... a lot better than she was two weeks ago. But saying that I don't think she is quiet used to having personal body guards. Do you know Heath and Casey never left her side yesterday? She was either with one of them or the both of them" Bianca and Martha burst out laughing along with Charlie

"And if you think that's bad Brax and Jack actually escorted her from the beach to the surf club yesterday" Charlie shook her head through her laughter

"You should have seen the gleeful look on her face when we had all of ten minutes alone this morning"

Bianca shook her head as she eased her laughter "She better get used to it. I have a feeling even we get past this whole Grant dilemma they will still be protective of her"

"That's what I told her this morning" replied Charlie

...

Walking into the house Brax headed straight into his room wanting to get some clean clothes to take back to Charlie's. Packing up he opened up his bedside draw grabbing his watch. Closing it up and turning towards the door he stopped and turned as his mind played over the contents of the drawer. It seemed like forever since he had read those letters and peered aimlessly at the velvet box. He stood unsure for a moment before dropping his things and heading back over to the drawer. Sitting at the edge of his bed in a familiar manner he pulled the drawer open once more and gazed down at the things he had kept hidden from the rest of the world. He picked up both Ross and Charlie's letters and peered at them for a few seconds before placing them down beside him. His gaze travelled back towards the draw and onto the gift he had not been able to give Charlie all those years ago.

He sighed lightly before reaching his hand into the drawer and pulling out the small box. He peered down at it as he remembered the last time he had taken a look inside it. He hadn't gazed at it in over ten years but yet he had a vivid image of what it looked like. He placed his other hand on the top as he slowly lifted the velvet box open. He had expected his stored image of it to be deceiving but it wasn't, it looked exactly how he had remembered it. He traced his hand along the top of it as he thought back to what it was meant to have symbolised, he wanted her to know he was truly hers and this was meant to have been his way of showing that. Still with the box in hand, he thought back to everything they had been through and had overcome in the last ten months. He remembered the churning feeling in his stomach when Charlie walked into the house in order to get Ruby and Casey away from Grant. The thought of losing her alone had nearly crushed him. He peered back down at the object in the box and a light smile crept up onto his face. Placing the box in his back pocket he picked up the letters and placed them back in their place before closing the drawer.

...

Charlie smiled as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck "Hello to you too" She turned around wrapping her arms around him

"How was work?" She placed a kiss on his lips

"Boring... would rather have spent the day with you" Grinning down at her he pulled her closer for another kiss

"You are such a charmer" Charlie shook her head playful

"Na, just honest" grinned Brax before his eyes peered up "Where's Ruby?"

Charlie shook her head

"She's gone to Bianca's for the night... she wanted to hang out with April and yes Heath is at home" Charlie rolled her eyes playfully

"Good" replied Brax as Charlie smiled up at him sweetly

"What?" he raised one eyebrow in question to her smile

Charlie shrugged "I'm happy. Despite everything that going on with Grant escaping I'm just happy that I have you. And I love that you guys look after Ruby"

Brax grinned down at her "I'm happy I have you too... and Ruby is family of course we're going to look after her. Case is lucky he's my brother or I would be grilling him" Charlie laughed as she slapped him lightly on the chest

Brax pulled her in closer "How about me and you go out tonight"

"Like on a date" Charlie beamed up at him

"Yep... it's been a while since we just spent some time together"

"That would be really nice... I'll go have a shower then get ready" Charlie dropped her arms from around him but he kept his grip on her. She creased her face at the suggestive look in his eyes

"Would you like some company" he grinned down at hr before lowering his head to her neck

She giggled as he lightly grazed his teeth against her skin

"As much as I would love that its already going to seven so unless you're planning on taking me to a drive through we best not waste any time"

"Waste... ouch" Brax pouted

Charlie laughed as she slapped his chest "You know what I mean" she pecked his lips once more before finally making her way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom

"Well I hope we will be wasting some time when we get back"

Charlie shook her head and chuckled at his words before closing the bathroom door

Hearing the closing of the bathroom door Brax dug out his phone and dialled her number

"Hy Bianca"

"Brax Hy, is everything ok?"

"Err... yh I need your help with something" he ran his hand through his hair

"Err ok" replied Bianca. She felt a smile break onto her face as Brax explained what he wanted help doing. "We can definitely help you with that. How long have we got?"

"Err she's just gone to take a shower so let's say an hour and a half" answered Brax

"Ok... we'll go over there now"

"Thanks Bianca"

...

"Charlie are you not ready yet" Brax sighed as he looked down at the message that had just come through his phone from Bianca

***All set...have fun***

Brax's head shut up at the nearing footsteps. A grin placed itself on his face as studied her in awe

"You like" Charlie smiled noticing the way he was looking at her

"I love" his dimples remained on display as he walked over to her "We definitely will have to waste some time when we get back"

Charlie laughed before giving him a quick kiss. She latched onto his hand and pulled him along with her

"Come on I'm hungry"

...

"Charlie can we just make a quick detour at Angelo's, I just remembered there's some thing I have to do. Promise it won't take long" Brax kept his voice casual not wanting to give anything away

"Yea sure as long as you promise to feed me after"

Brax chuckled

"I promise"

...

Turing off the ignition Brax stepped out of the car before moving to Charlie's side and opening the door for her. Charlie looked up at him questionably

"I thought you said it wouldn't take long"

"It won't"

"So why do I need to come up"

"Because whether its five minutes or five hours I would feel better if you weren't sat in the car at this time of the evening by yourself" Brax outstretched his hand laughing lightly as she rolled her eyes before taking hold of them.

He kept his hands entwined in hers as they made their way from the car park to the surf club. Removing his hand from hers he dug out his keys and opened up. He waited till she stepped in before walking behind her up the steps. He smiled as she climbed the steps oblivious to what she would find on entering.

"Brax I..." He watched as she reached the top of the steps before she stood still on the spot her words coming to an halt. His dimples were displayed as he peered on at her gazing into the restaurant that Bianca and Heath had set up on his request. He smiled thankful that they had been able to make it look the way he had wanted.

Charlie stood in awe at the scene in front of her. The place known as Brax's restaurant now had only one beautifully set single table placed in the centre of it with a single rose petal lay in the middle and a few candles scattered on the bar allowing a calm sense of light to glow in the restaurant. She moved her gaze from the scene before her as she turned back to Brax

"You didn't forget anything did you?" her smile spread across her face

Brax shook his head "Na just needed an excuse to get you up here"

"Brax it's beautiful" Charlie glanced back at the scene before looking back up at Brax. She placed her hand on his chest before edging onto her toes and embedding her lips on his. His hand wound around her waist holding her close as the kiss deepened. Her hand soon found its way to the back of his head as their tongues crashed together. Finally feeling the need for air they both pulled away a grin stationed firmly on both their faces.

Brax found her hand and gently tugged her towards the table. Pulling her chair out for her she grinned past him before taking a seat

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble"

Brax shook his head "It wasn't trouble plus I had some help"

Charlie raised her eyebrow "Who was it?"

Brax teasingly tapped his finger against his nose "That's confidential information" he winked at her before grabbing the bottle of wine in the middle of the table

"Wine?" he questioned

"Yes please" replied Charlie

Pouring her wine he placed the glass cup in front of her before standing

"Where you going?" Charlie peered over at him

"To check on the food that my little helper placed in the oven... it should be about done now"

As he walked into the kitchen Charlie couldn't help but take an admiring look at what he had done. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Not thinking it was possible she felt the grin on her face widen as he came out of the kitchen food in hand. As he placed her dish in front of her, her eyes remained placed on him.

Brax narrowed his eyes questionably "What?"

Charlie shook her head "I just love you that's all"

Brax felt his jaw sting as his smile engulfed his face at her words

"I love you too"

...

"Babe that was really nice" Charlie placed the last of her food in her mouth before dropping her fork

"Glad you liked it" he smiled as he leaned forward and stole a quick kiss before picking up her plate

"Brax you don't have to do that" Charlie went to take the plate from his hand

"I want to... plus you haven't had dessert yet"

...

Charlie leaned back as she polished off the last off her desert

"Babe I am officially to stuffed to eat anything else" sighed Charlie

"I should hope so" Brax chuckled

"Oi" Charlie pouted over at him before breaking into a light smile "Thank you for tonight Brax it has been amazing"

"I'm glad" smiled Brax

Charlie's eyes wondered around the restaurant before she asked him "Brax what does Vasi mean?" she returned her gaze to him as she referred to the name of the restaurant

"It means guardian" Brax smiled at her knowing she would ask why he had chosen to make that the as the name of the restaurant

"Why guardian... or did you just like the sound of it" teased Charlie

Brax shook his head with a small smile "I was actually thinking of Ross and Elise when I named this place" he watched the teasing expression on her face change to surprise

"They're the reason I was able to set up this place, they're the reason me, Casey and Heath have the life's we do now" Brax sighed lightly "Regardless of whatever anger I may have felt when they left it didn't change the fact that they had given me a lot of guidance"

Charlie felt her eye's glaze over at his words

"Only you can make a girl tear up on a date" Chuckled Charlie as she placed her hand on his

"It's all part of the plan" grinned Brax "Show you my soft side, make you feel moved by my words then take advantage of you" his grin still placed

"Well it s defiantly working" she returned the grin. Her grin faded slightly as she saw the look on his face change

"What's wrong?" she asked her hand still placed in his

He shook his head "Nothing but I-I wanted to give you something" It had sat in his drawer for over ten years and but now fate was allowing him give it to its rightful owner

Charlie watched as he pushed his hand into his pocket only to bring it out with a small object in hand. She peered down at the black velvet box that lay in his palm before looking up at him.

"I err...I've had it for over ten years" Brax kept his gaze on her

Charlie narrowed her face in confusion as Brax placed the gift in her hand. She looked down at it before looking back up at him

"Open it" Brax ignored the confusion on her face waiting anxiously for her to peer into what lay in the box

Charlie stared at him wondering what was going on? She gave him an unsure look before looking down at the box that now lay in her hand. Placing her right hand on top of it, she pried the box open. At the sight of it she looked up at him before looking back down at the sterling silver round cut ring that sat before her

"It's a promise ring... I was going to give it to you that night on the beach but I never got the chance" Brax peered at her waiting for her to say something but her gaze remained on the ring before her

As he spoke Charlie felt the tear she had just gotten rid of make their way back to the surface as she realised what night he was referring to. She could not believe what he was saying. She glared down at the ring a moment longer before looking up at him

"You kept this all this while" she asked in disbelief. She had hurt him when she left, what reason would he have had for keeping it

Brax nodded "Yea I tried to get rid of it so many times but I could never go through with it"

"Why" Charlie wiped her eyes stopping her tears from falling onto her cheeks

"Honestly... I guess there was a small part of me that still believed you would come back on day. Looks like it was worth holding on to"

Charlie tilted her head to the side as she tried to fight back her tears; she looked down at the ring before looking back up at him "I really do love you. You know that?"

Brax grinned widely at her words "Good because I kind of love you too" Stepping onto his feet Brax pulled her up gently before taking the ring out of the box.

"In a way it's a good thing I'm only just giving this to you now because..." he paused as he placed the ring on her finger

"Now I not only promise to always love you as best I can but I also promise to do my best to always keep a smile on your face but most of all I promise to never let any harm come your way and to protect you with everything that I have" Brax's eyes pierce through her as he spoke. He smiled as she peered at him with that look that never ceased to quicken the beat of his heart

She smiled as he slid the ring on her finger, her eyes never leaving his as he spoke his words. She pursued her lips together trying to hold onto the tears that wanted to fall. She kept her gaze on him as his words came to an end.

She couldn't help as her tears broke her barrier and slid down her cheeks. Her grin had yet to falter from her face; she couldn't believe how far they had now come. She leaned into his touch as he stroked his thumb softly against her cheek taking her tears with it

"I hope those are happy tears" he grinned over at her

She nodded her head "Definitely happy tears" she looked down at the ring again "it's beautiful Brax"

"Glad you like it"

Charlie's expression turned mischievously as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself into him

"You know you could always take advantage of me now... I'm feeling very moved" she sent him a wink as she slowly closed the distance between them

Not thinking it was possible Brax found his grin widen further across his face

"That is a great idea" Not being able to wait any longer he closed the rest of the distance between them pressing his lips against hers

Placing his hand on her cheek Brax held her to him as the kiss quickly deepened. As she edged her mouth open further his tongue found its way in only to be met by hers. He grinned into the kiss as her hand moved from his waist to his chest.

Unfortunately His grin quickly faltered as he became aware of the presence that had joined them unknowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Really unsure (Not very happy with it) about this chapter just hope it didn't disappoint to much. <strong>


	44. Chapter 43

**Thanks for the reviews and pms :). So sorry for the late update only seem to get a few minuted to myself these day did plan on updating yesterday but I somehow managed to fall asleep in front of my laptop lol. But all the same here is the next chapter (WHATEVER YOU DO,DO NOT SKIP TO THE END) **

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately His grin quickly faltered as he became aware of the presence that had joined them unknowingly.<strong>

**...**

Brax's gaze flew in the direction the voice had come from and instantly he felt his stomach drop. His glare moved from the disgusting smile on his face till it landed on the object placed firmly in his hand

Charlie pulled away from the kiss at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Her head snapped up in the direction of the entrance. She had hoped her mind was playing tricks on her but as he stood grinning sickly at the both of them she felt a gush of breath leave her lungs as her chest tightened against them. She felt her legs almost buckle at the sight of the stall object he had pointing in their direction

Grant stood for a moment peering at the happy couple he let himself relish in the thought of what he was about to do before making his presence known

"Isn't this nice" he couldn't help the grin on his face as both their heads spun up in his direction. He delighted in the shock and horror expressed on their faces "Any one would think you guys weren't happy to see me"

As Grant spoke Charlie felt herself being jolted backwards slightly as Brax pulled her back and stood before her creating a barrier between her and Grant

"Forever the knight and shining armour, aren't we Braxton" Joked Grant as he tapped on the gun in his hand "Do you know how hard it has been dreaming of this moment but having to hold off till just the right time" he titled his head trying to get a view of Charlie but Brax quickly blocked her out of sight

...

"You best be taking some pointers from Brax" Bianca looked up at Heath as they walked into the house

Heaths eyebrow rose in confusion and Bianca shook her head

"The little romantic dinner he planned for Charlie... I hope I have plenty of that and other things coming my way in the future"

Grinning Heath spun her around pulling her close

"Romantic I'm not too sure about but other things I can definitely do" he winked at her displaying his famous grin

Bianca scoffed as she rolled her eyes at him "I think I married the wrong Braxton"

She turned in his arms and smiled as she heard Abi laughing as Ruby bounced her in her lap

Casey's head shot up as he heard what Bianca had said

"You only just realising that now Bianca" he grinned over at Heath dodging in time as Heath picked up a cushion and throw it in his direction

"Shut up" Heath placed a kiss on Bianca's temple before walking over to his daughter

"You love daddy don't you" he grinned as Abi stretched her hands out to him

"Such a daddy's girl" Bianca sat on the couch only to have Reece jump onto her lap

"You're just jealous" replied Heath as he tickled Abi causing her to giggle as she wriggled around in his lap

"I missed you mummy" Bianca smiled down at Reece as she placed a kiss on his forehead

"I missed you to buddy"

Heath chuckled as he shook his head playfully at her "Such a mummy's boy"

"Well your just jealous" Bianca poked her tongue out at Heath as Reece nestled himself into her chest

Looking around Bianca frowned her face

"Where's April?"

Ruby instantly rolled her eyes as she turned to Bianca

"Well she's dumped me for Dex a while ago... she should be back soon"

Bianca and Heath chuckled

"Right I'm sure you and Casey being here all alone must have been really painful for you" Heath teased her and his laughter only increasing as blood rushed to her cheeks

"We were just looking after the kids" Casey quickly spoke as he noticed the redness of Ruby's face

"Right so I'm guessing the lip gloss you've got on must be Abi's" Heaths laughter only got louder as Casey brought his hand to his lips and tried to wipe away the evidence. Bianca nudged him but couldn't help her own laughter

"Heath leave them alone" Bianca pursed her lips together as she tried not to laugh at the expression on both Ruby and Casey's face

"Guys ignore him he's just messing, plus if he carries on he'll be going to bed pretty dry" Casey and Ruby screwed their faces in disgust as they picked up on what Bianca was referring to

"That's just not fair" protested Heath as he attempted to pout at Bianca

"Then leave them alone or..." Bianca stopped as Casey interrupted her

"Please don't repeat that ok, we get it" Casey groaned in disgust as he got up and walked into the kitchen Ruby following closely behind him

...

Ruby placed the piece of cake into the plate before reaching for a fork. She let out a breath of delight as she took a bite. She watched as Casey reached for her fork before stepping back slightly

"Na uh this is mine get your own"

"Rubes there is no way you can eat all that by yourself" Casey examined the large slice of chocolate cake that sat on the plate. Remembering how big her appetite was he sighed "Actually yes you could but I would rather you share some with me" Casey took a step forward but Ruby backed up round the centre table as she shook her head

"Na uh sorry no can do" she smirked up at him as she dug her fork into the cake and put another piece into her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly as Casey took another step towards her, she could sense what he wanted to do

"Case no there's some more in the fridge"

Casey shook his head playfully "Na I want some of that one" he nodded his head towards her cake as he continued walking slowly towards her

Ruby shook her head as a smile broke out on her face, she stepped back away from him as she continued placing pieces of the cake in her mouth. Before she could register it he had picked up pace towards her. She squealed as she tried to run round the table

"Casey no" she giggled as she ran with a firm grip on the plate in her hand

Casey's hands soon found her as he pulled her into him. He grinned as she tried to shield the cake from him

"Just a bite and I'll let you go"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders "Don't let me go then"

Casey's grin only widened at her comment "You would like that wouldn't you"

"Not as much as you would" Ruby's grin matched his as she peered up at him. Her grin remained placed as she dug her fork into the cake and put another piece into her mouth

"You know that's not fair" Casey pouted down at her

"You're right... here" Ruby picked up a broken piece and brought it to his mouth. Casey expectantly opened his mouth only to have Ruby smudge it on his face

"Oh sorry I missed" her laughter filled the kitchen as she tried to unsuccessfully wriggle out of his grip

"Fine if that's how you want to play it"

Casey quickly ran his finger over the icing in the cake. Ruby's eyes widened as she shook her head

"Casey no... I'm sorry" she tried to settle her laughter

"Nope not going to work" Casey smirked as he wiped the icing on her nose. He chuckled as her wriggling around trying to avoid it caused the icing the smudge down her face. He quickly stepped away from her knowing she would want to get her own back

"You are so going to pay" Ruby dropped the fork and dug her finger into the icing

"Only if you can catch me" Casey gave her a cheeky wink as he paced to the other side of the table

...

Heath and Bianca smiled as they heard Ruby giggling and Casey laughing

"I swear those two remind me so much of Charlie and Brax when we were in school" spoke Bianca as she now sat cuddled into Heath

"Yh just minus all the drama"

"Yh minus that"

Bianca sat pondering it for a while before speaking "Err do you think they are... you know?" Bianca raised her eyebrow suggestively

"What?" asked Heath

"You know... having..." Bianca trailed off hoping he would pick up on what she was saying

"Having sex?" Heath chuckled "You do know you're allowed to say that word"

Bianca hit him on the chest as she rolled her eyes "Not so loud I don't want Reece asking any uncomfortable questions" she looked briefly over at her son who sat playing contently at the end of the living room

"Be serious... what if they're already..." Bianca once again trailed off

Heath shrugged "I don't know... Maybe" Heath turned his attention to the TV screen

"Maybe" Bianca voice came in a harsh whisper "Do you think Charlie or Brax have talked to them about this"

Heath knew exactly where this was going "Well if they haven't I'm sure they will at some point" his gaze remained on the TV screen

"Babe you do know you're going to have to have this talk with Reece and Abi one day" Bianca chuckled as Heath finally removed his gaze from the TV screen and looked over at her

"No way... Reece maybe, Abi never... she is never going to know about any of that. She going to be innocent and she will hate anything boy related"

Bianca shook her head at him as she grinned up at him "you keep telling yourself that" she leaned up and pecked his cheeks. Her head turned as Ruby and Casey walked into the living room wiping the last bits of chocolate from their faces

"You know you're supposed to eat the cake right" Bianca looked over at them smiling

"It was Casey... he started it" Ruby nudged him lightly as she quickly moved from his side and took a seat on the couch

Casey shook his head with a grin as he slumped down beside her "It was all her trust me" he grinned as he pulled her into him as they too turned their gaze towards the TV

Bianca leaned back into Heath and whispered "So much like Brax and Charlie"

...

"Babe I think I left my phone at the restaurant" Heath sighed as he walked down the stairs

Bianca turned to face him "You can get it tomorrow Heath"

"Na I'll just nip over quickly and get it"

"Heath they're on a date... you can't just go interrupting them"

"Babe I'll be in and out in five seconds they wouldn't even know I was there" Heath picked up the keys from the kitchen counter

Bianca scoffed "I highly doubt that. The sound of your enormous feet approaching will be a dead giveaway"

"Yeah well you know that's not the only thing enormous about me" Heath gave her a wink

"Heath" Bianca shrieked as she looked over at the disgusted faces of April, Ruby and Casey as they looked up at Heath. She bit her lip as she tried to hid her amusement

"What it's the truth" he grinned as Bianca shook her head at him

"Keep those sort of things to yourself please" April and Ruby looked away in disgust

Casey shook his head as he stood up "Actually I'll come with you. Could we pass by the house on your way back... I need to get something"

"Sure" Heath placed a kiss on Bianca's cheek "Won't be long" And with that he and Casey left the house

...

Charlie clung onto the back of Brax shirt as he stood tall before her. She cringed at the sound of Grants voice, her heart jumping into her mouth as his fingers tapped on the gun

"Move" she heard Grant harsh voice fill the air before Brax shook his head fiercely

"Not a chance in hell" Brax stood glaring at Grant venomously

Grant shook his head mockingly "We had a good thing Brax, why spoil it over some chick"

"I'll kill you Grant" Brax gritted his teeth at him

Grant laughed spitefully at his words "I think what you mean is I'm going to kill you" he nodded at the gun "But being the nice person that I am I'll make a deal. Give me Charlie and you can go"

"Over my dead body" spat Brax

Grant grinned before his face turned sour "That can be arranged" he unhooked the safety of the gun only to stop as his finger reached the trigger

"Don't" Charlie's voice echoed through the restaurant "Please don't"

Grant grinned at her words "I can hear you but I can't see you"

Charlie slowly tried to edge past Brax but he stepped with her as he shook his head vigorously "Charlie no"

Charlie rested her head on the back of his neck "I really do love you so so much" her tears hitting against the back of his shirt

"Then don't do this... I won't let you" his voice broke as he pleaded with her but his gaze never left Grant

"I have to"

"NO...no you don't" Brax remained placed in front of her

"As much as I'm enjoying this show guys I really don't have time to waste" Grant sneered

"Grant you can just walk away ok" Brax refused to let Charlie move past him

"Sorry no can do... you know me Brax I'm not one to leave a job half way through. It's just not in my nature... so give me Charlie or..." he lifted the gun higher a little so it was pointing at Brax's forehead "I just go right through you" he tilted his head almost in the manner of a twitch

Charlie's eyes widened at where Grant now had the gun pointing. She shook her head fiercely as she felt her chest begin to crush her lungs

"Brax please" she pleaded with him afraid of what Grant may do if he didn't get what he wanted

Brax refused to heed to what she was requesting. Running out of ways to get both him and Charlie out of this situation alive he tried a different approach

"I don't get it" his peering eye still on Grant

Grant sighed in annoyance but played along "Get what Braxton"

"You I don't get you... we were supposed to be friends"

Grant chuckled at Brax's words

"Friends... aww you make me blush Brax"

Clenching his jaw Brax ignored the mocking tone in Grant voice and continued

"Why do this... what did she ever do to you? Grant if you ever considered us friends you will just leave" Brax's heavy breathing filled the air along with Charlie's mumbled tears. He watched as Grant glared at the both of them; it almost seemed like he was thinking about what Brax had said but just as Brax was to start hoping he had gotten through to him that same sickly smirk covered his face like a plague. Brax felt something in him crumble as he realised there was no getting out of this.

"It's a good thing I never really considered us friends then... isn't it" Grant let out a chorus of his venomous laughter before he tilted his head to the right trying to see more of Charlie

"So you coming out or am I going to have to go over his dead body to get to you"

Brax's jaw clenched further together as his gist wrapped tighter together. He edged to the side blocking Grant's view and went to lung forward but as if already anticipating his move Charlie latched fiercely onto the back of his shirt as she whispered

"No... Please" her gaze moved back to Grant as he spoke

"Tut tut tut... Why would you try and do that. I thought we were really beginning to understand each other" Grant shook his head mockingly "Right I really do have places to be so what's it going to be?" His expression blank as her glared at Brax

"Over my dead body" repeated Brax

"So be it" Grant sneered at him at he slowly lowered the gun till it was pointing at Brax's chest

Charlie watched the interaction in fear. As the gun lowered slightly she knew what Grant was about to do; it wasn't something she was prepared to let happen. Before she could register what she was about to do it was done

"I'm so sorry" Placing a kiss on the back of his neck; Charlie quickly stepped back and stepped past him before he had a chance to react. Brax jumped forward but stopped as Grant spoke

"Braxton move and I will pull the trigger" grant shifted the gun towards Charlie and placed his hand on the trigger causing Brax to freeze to the spot

"Grant please" Brax looked at him pleadingly it was all he could think to do in that moment. His eyes pricked painfully with tears at the thought of what Grant was about to do

"You said you would let him go" spoke Charlie her whole body trembled as she stood before him. She knew it was a long shot but she hoped he would spare Brax's life

Grant sighed before a grin spread across his face "And I will, but first things first"

"I swear if you hurt her... I will make you regret life itself" Brax snared at Grant. He felt his heart stop in his chest as Grant smirked at him before looking back at Charlie

Charlie knew what was coming; she watched on almost in slow motion as his finger teasingly pressed on the trigger. She closed her eyes tightly and images of Ruby came rushing through her mind. Even as her eyes were closed her tears ran aggressively from them. She fixated on her daughter's smile and her beautiful eyes one she would never get to see again. She could hear Brax's voice behind her but she blocked out his words as she thought back to the moments before Grant had arrived. Her hand stopped on the ring he had not long ago placed on her finger. She stroked her finger over it as if wanting to imbed an image of it in her mind. And in that moment she felt gravity stop and time stand still as the trigger sounded and echoed out loud

***BANG***

* * *

><p><strong>I know people really want happy Chax and I promise you will get plenty of that in due time. hope this chapter was an ok read :) <strong>


	45. Chapter 44

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next instalment :)**

* * *

><p><strong>She closed her eyes tightly as the trigger sounded and echoed out loud<strong>

***BANG***

...

Casey jumped out of the car behind Heath

"Where you going I'm only going to be in there for a minute" Heath looked over at Casey as they walked towards the surf club

"Please all Brax ever does is tease me about Ruby I need some visual images to use to my own advantage later"

"You want to see your brother and your girlfriend's mum getting it on" Heath raised his eyebrows

"Funny Heath... You know what I mean" Casey face instantly creased

Heath chuckled "But you do know he's right... you are so whipped I swear I've seen school girls compose themselves better than you do when you're with Ruby"

"Shut up Heath" Casey punched him lightly as they walked up to the surf club

"Shouldn't we call him to come open the doors" asked Casey

Heath stretched out his hand for Casey's phone as they reached the doors only to find it edged open

"Of course he didnt't look the doors" Heath rolled his eyes as they walked into the surf club.

Only haven taken a few steps Casey and Heath both froze as they heard Brax's voice. Their throats dried up at the venom in his voice and the words they had just heard him speak

"I swear if you hurt her... I will make you regret life itself"

Before either of the two could register what they had heard their stomachs dropped at the next sound that invaded the whole place

***BANG***

"H-Heath was that- did... that wasn't a Gunshot right?" Casey felt his whole body go ridged

Heath pounced towards the stairs before quickly turning back to find Casey right behind him

"No" he shook his head stay here and call the cops and an ambulance"

Casey shook his head

"I'm not letting you go up there by yourself"

"Case I'm not asking you I'm telling you now call the ambulance" before he had even finished his words Heath had turned but this time he slowed his steps knowing that alarming Grant of his presence would be the wrong thing to do

Casey knew this wasn't the time to argue keeping his voice low he dialled the ambulance his gaze never leaving the stairs as Heath paced them slowly.

Heath could feel his heart slamming against his chest. He knew what both he had Casey had heard but he prayed that neither Brax nor Charlie had been on the receiving end of the gun shot. His eyes blazed with panic and anger as he heard Charlie call out Brax's name. He felt his stomach churn as he slowly crept up the steps not even thinking over what he would do once he reached the top. He fought against his flinching fist as Grants voice could be heard. Never had he felt a feeling like the one he was feeling now. Reaching the top he peered through the glass frame to see Charlie crouched down beside Brax's seemingly lifeless body. The blood stained floor below his brother was enough to push him over the edge.

He caught Charlie's eye briefly but was grateful when she ignored his presence. His venomous glare landed on Grant who had his back turned to him. Almost as if he had been possessed Heath lunched forward ready to kill Grant.

**...**

Charlie wasn't sure what had happened she waited for the feel of the bullet to pierce through her body but nothing came. Her eyes opened only for them to widen as she realised Brax was no longer behind her. She felt her heart beat come to a standstill as she realised what Brax had done. Her chest tightened against her chest as he staggered back slightly.

"Brax" her voice lower than a whisper as it trembled with fear "B-Brax" she called him waiting for him to turn around and tell her he was ok. Everything seemed to come to a standstill as his legs crumbled and he tumbled to the ground.

"BRAX" she wasn't sure when she had moved but she found herself by his side. She dropped down to him as she pulled him roughly towards her. The gasp that escaped her mouth echoed through the restaurant as she glared on at the blood that was now seeping through him. Her head shook with aggression

"No Brax, Brax please no" her hand was now placed on his wound as she sat beneath him "Brax please" her sobs roared the air as she clenched onto him. Her gaze widened as he managed to open his eyes

"Why did you do that... why would you do that?" she scolded Brax as she kept her hand still firmly placed on his wound

Brax used the little strength he could find to kept his eyes open as he spoke "B-Because y-you're it" he couldn't fight the weakening of his body anymore. His eyes began to close

Charlie shook him "No Brax no keep your eyes open... you can't leave me" her head snapped up as she reregistered his presence and at that she saw something else but she refused to acknowledge it not wanting ot give Grant the upper hand

"I'm sorry but this is even better than what I had planned" Grant's frown turned into a grin as he glared at the both of them "It really is like watching a movie... but we're missing an ending" he repositioned the gun so it was facing Charlie "Hy I'm doing you a favour this way you can both be together" Giving her a salute he was to engrossed in his own sick game to notice the presence that had now crept up behind him.

...

Grant felt himself crash to the ground unexpectedly. Trying to struggle out of the grasp he was now in he was turned around only to come face to face with Heath. A grin was making its way to his face but it was stopped by Heaths fist pounding into it. Struggling below Heath he managed to bring his own fist up slamming it against Heaths face but it didn't help him much. Heath growled as his fits pounded harder into Grant

Charlie's eyes widened as she watched on paniced, it was then her gaze fell on the gun that had flown out of Grants hand. She hadn't registered what she was doing, the only time she had felt like this was the night Gant had raped her. She gently placed Brax head down before shuffling with speed towards the gun. Picking it up she grasped it firmly in her hand and stood up as she pointed it in the direction Heath and Grant were fighting. She panicked the more as it seemed Grant was now starting to gain advantage over Heath. She held the gun firmly moving it from side to side as Heath and Grant sprawled on the floor. Her eyes widened as Grant sent a blow to Heaths head gaining advantage as he now crouched over him.

Charlie had barely registered holding the gun and before she knew it the trigger had sounded. She watched as his fist stopped mid air, he looked up at her briefly but with a look she had never seen from him before. She watched almost as if in slow motion as he fell to the side hitting the floor with a thud. She remained frozen with the gun still pointing in Grants direction as he now lay lifeless.

...

Heath felt his body jump at the unexpected sound of the trigger. Looking up he watched as Grants fist stopped and he slowly hit the ground. His head dashed up to where the gun had been fired only to find Charlie standing almost as if paralysed to the spot. He crawled to his feet and quickly made his way over to Charlie yet she remained unmoved as if not noticing his presence.

"Charlie" as he called her name her head snapped up her flowing tears now clearly visible to him.

Charlie stared up at him before looking back down at her hands. As if only just realising what she had done she urgently realised her grip causing the gun to drop from her hands before her hand flew to her mouth. She crumbled to the floor Heath not far behind her as he tried to catch her. Her gaze slowly moved from Grant to Brax

"Brax" her voice came in a whisper as she crawled over to him with Heath springing to Brax's side

She lifted his head onto her lap "Brax" she shook him lightly "Please wake up"

Heath's eyes stung as he finally took a good look at Brax's lifeless body "Hy bro" Heath tapped his face gently "Brax" his voice slightly louder as Brax refused to respond. Heath shook his head not wanting to accept the possibility of Brax being gone "Don't f**k about Brax" Heath nudged him roughly.

Both his as Charlie's gaze moved to the entrance as they heard crowed footsteps from the bottom of the steps

"Mr Bledcoe..." Heath rushed to his feet and sprinted to the entrance of the restaurant

"Will you guys get up here my brothers shot" he glared at the police men that crowed the bottom of the steps gawking at him obviously wondering where Grant was.

"What the hell are you all waiting for?" at that the paramedics rushed past and up the steps closely followed by a few officers and inspector Joyce.

Charlie had long ago returned her gaze to Brax "you said you weren't going anywhere... you promised"

Reaching the top Joyce stood in shock at Grants lifeless body before his gaze landed on Charlie as she cradled Brax lightly. The paramedics split as two dashed to Brax and one to Grant.

"Miss could you please step aside" one of the paramedic looked up at Charlie as they fussed over Brax. Charlie looked up still not moving

"He's ok right... he's going to be ok?"

"We honestly don't know but we need you to let us do our job" the paramedic looked at her sympathetically as Charlie gazed back down at Brax. He looked up as Heath held on to her arms and pulled her to her feet

"Charlie he's going to be ok" Heath peered down at Brax's unmoving form praying he would wake up from this

...

Casey watched as the paramedics rushed out of the surf club with Brax on the stretcher. His legs flung forward instantly

"Brax" the fear in his voice laced through the air "Brax" his voice raised as his brother refused to respond to him. He looked up at the paramedics

"He's going to be ok right?" they didn't give a verbal reply. Instead they both briefly gazed at him with a look of uncertainty before rushing towards the ambulance.

Casey turned looking for any sigh of Heath or Charlie. As he saw the paramedics push another stretcher out of the surf club he felt whatever he had eaten that day come rushing back up. He glared at the figure he could not see as it lay in a body bag. He stumbled back but quickly regained his balance as he recognised the two figures that moved slowly out of the entrance.

"Heath" he paced forward but stopped as he saw the police follow closely behind the two of them

"Brax he- is he ok? Shouldn't we be going with him?" Casey looked at the paramedics as they carefully loaded Brax into the back of the ambulace both Charlie and Heath. He could tell they were both shaken Charlie bearing it worse than Heath

Before Heath could reply Joyce spoke "Constable Buckton" he looked at her expectantly. Charlie nodded her head but her expression remained blank

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS" Barked Heath "Her boyfriend, my brother is fighting for his life I don't see why you can't do this later" Heath glared at Joyce as he clenched his jaw "If you had done your job properly we wouldn't be here" snared Heath

Joyce sighed knowing what Heath had said was true but also knowing he had to bring Charlie in "Mr Braxton the sooner we get this done the sooner she can be down at the hospital"

Casey looked on confused "Wait what's going on?"

"Case you go with Brax..." Charlie quickly interrupted Heath as she shook her head

"No you both go... he needs you both there... I need you both to be with him" Heath looked at Charlie before nodding

Casey now more confused than he had already been spoke again

"You're coming too... right?"

"Constable Buckton will have to follow us down to the station" said Joyce. Charlie looked over at Joyce before turning back to Casey

"I'll be there as soon as I can" and with that she moved out of Heaths grasp and followed Joyce towards the car

"Heath what's going on" Casey paced behind Heath as he took a glimpse back as Charlie entered the cop car

"Casey not now get in there ok. I'm following right behind" Heath pushed Casey into the ambulance as he ran towards his car. Getting into the car his feet immediately found the accelerator as he followed the ambulance to the hospital.

...

Heath and Casey sat in the corridor waiting for news on what was going on with Brax. In all that had been going on neither him nor Casey had thought to call home until reaching the hospital. However he had yet to fill Bianca in on everything that had happened

"Heath" Heath looked up to see Bianca and Ruby rushing through the entrance closely followed by April

Reaching Heath Bianca pulled him towards her as she wrapped her arms around him. Heath buried his head into the crock of her neck before pulling away.

"I told you not to come down here" said Heath

"You tell me there's been an incident with Charlie and Brax and you're at the hospital and you expect me not to come"

Heath sighed knowing she had a point

"Where are the kids?"

"I dropped them at Irene's... Heath what happened?"

Ruby stood in front of Casey her eyes raw red from crying

" Where's Charlie? Is she ok? Is Brax ok?" Ruby's panicked eyes pierced into Casey as she stood waiting for his response.

"Err... we err – Brax was shot" the girls gasped as their heads spun up

"He was what?" asked Bianca as she looked up at Heath

"Grant he turned up at the restaurant" said Heath

"G-Grant" repeated Ruby her voice catching in her throat "Grant shot Brax" her hands flew to her mouth as if only just registering what they had just said

"B-But he's going to be ok... right? They're going to save him?"

Casey pulled her into him "He's tough of course he's going to be fine" Casey glanced at heath as they both passed each other a fearful and uneasy look. The image of Brax slumped down lifeless on the stretcher was etched into both their heads.

Ruby pulled back as she realised they had yet to mention about Charlie

"Where's Charlie?" she looked up at Casey and by the look on his face she knew there was still more to come "Casey where's my mum?"

"At the station" replied Casey not wanting to be the one to tell her what else had happened that evening

Ruby stepped back as she looked at both Heath and Casey confused before she could say anything Bianca spoke up

"What's going on? Why would she have to go to the station... the only person they should be taking down there is Grant"

Heath shut his eyes briefly before he spoke

"Grants dead"

Totally ignoring what Heath had said Ruby spoke

"What's that got to do with Charlie being at the station?"

"Charlie shot him Rubes" answered Casey

Ruby looked up at him blankly

"Charlie shot Grant and he's dead" asked Bianca to which she got a nod from Heath

"He shot Brax, she most have done it in self defence right?" Bianca asked hoping that was what had happened

Heath sighed "Me and Grant were fighting when she shot him"

Ruby turned to face Heath

"Well then she shot him to protect you... she can't get in trouble for that" she waited for him to give her a reassuring answer

"Yeah of course" Heath walked towards her "She did what any other person would have done ok... they will see that"

"I have to go down there" Ruby went to turn but was stopped by Casey's hand gently latching onto her wrist

"Heath called Jack he's down there with her and as soon as they're done he's gonna bring her straight down here ok"

Ruby looked up at him unsure before nodding

"This isn't fair" cried Ruby. Casey pulled her into him as she buried her head into his chest letting her tears fall against his shirt. She had only spoken the words that everyone was thinking

...

Charlie had been sat for the best part of forty five minutes answering question after question. Her mind had been racing from Brax laying in a pool of his own blood emotionless to her finger pulling the trigger and Grants empty body being carried out in a body bag. She was thankful as the interview came to an end. She waited alone in the interview room hoping they would let her go soon. She lifted her gaze as Joyce walked into the room

"I'm sorry for the way all this turned out we..."

"Can I go now" Charlie glared at him uninterested by what he had to say

Joyce sighed "Constable unfortunately we will have to place you on suspension till..." once again Charlie cut him off

"I don't care I just want to go see Brax"

Joyce looked at her before nodding his head "Yes you are free to go"

Without delay Charlie stood to her feet walking past him she walked out the door only to be met by Jack who bounces off the chair as she came into view. He had rushed straight to the station after Heath had called him

"Charlie" he looked at her as he placed his hands on her arm "You ok?" He had been there for over thirty minutes waiting for them to let her go. He had asked time and time again what was going on and what was going to happen but knowing his relationship with both Charlie and Brax no one had given him any useful information.

"I just want to go to Brax"

Jack nodded "Ok"

...

Martha had now joined the guys at the hospital as they all waited for news on Brax. It had now gone just over an hour since Brax was taken into surgery and yet no one had been to tell them anything.

"Heath...Heath" his head and that of the rest snapped up as Charlie and Jack came rushing through the hospital doors

"Charlie" Ruby instantly ran into Charlie arms engrossing her arms around her as everyone else stood to their feet

"Hy" Charlie stroked Ruby's hair as she placed a kiss on her head

"Are you ok?" Ruby pulled back as she looked up at Charlie

Charlie nodded "I'm fine ok" she pulled Ruby back into her before looking up to met Heath's eye

"How's Brax?" Jack spoke as he peered at Heath but received no response. Taking in Heath's almost defeated expression Charlie quickly spoke up

"Where is he... he's ok right?" the blank expression on Heath's face nearly sucked the last breath she had within her. She glanced at the others who also hadn't offered her a reply to her question. She swallowed trying to stop the drought that was forming in her throat. Her eyes stung as they clouded over with fresh tears

"Heath" her voice broke as she looked up at him pleadingly "Please tell me he's ok" desperation laced through her voice

"I don't know Charlie...he's been in surgery for over an hour and we haven't heard anything" Heath broke her gaze trying to keep his calm but the thought of what could happen was beginning to get the better of him

"Charlie I'm sure he'll be just fine... if there was anything wrong someone would have come and informed us" Martha edged towards Charlie rubbing her arm as she tried to provide her some sort of comfort.

Charlie looked over at Martha and nodded her head unconvincingly. Her gaze fell and as if only just noticing her appearance she stepped back

"I err- I..." not finishing her words she hastened down the hall way

"Charlie..." Ruby called after her but Charlie kept walking until she disappeared into the toilets. As Ruby motioned to follow her Bianca held her hand out

"I'll go ok" Ruby looked over unsure but nodded as her gazed returned back to where her mother had gone

Martha pulled Ruby into an embrace "She's going to be ok"

...

Pushing the toilet doors opened slowly Bianca's gaze found Charlie as she stood in front of the mirror her hand deep in the sink as she scrubbed her hands together grimly

"Charlie" Bianca stepped forward slightly but Charlie kept scrubbing as she began to shake her head

"I need to get it off" she peered down at Brax's blood that was smothered all over her hands

Bianca looked on alarmed before walking to Charlie. She gently placed her hand into the sink as she tried to stop what Charlie was doing. But Charlie shrugged her back and her voice howled unexpectedly

"I NEED TO GET IT OFF"

Bianca couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye as she watched Charlie, broken was a word that couldn't be used to describe the person she was looking at

"Charlie it's all gone" Bianca pushed her hand into the sink again but this time she took both of Charlie's hands in a firm grip trying to stop their movement. Charlie struggled against her for a few second but soon her hands came to a standstill as she glared down at them

"Why would he get in the way, why would he do this? The bullet, it was meant for me... it was supposed to be me" as her words came to an end her whole body gave way as she crashed onto the ground

Bianca held her as she fell to the ground with her. Charlie's silent cried now roared angrily through the air as Bianca cradled her as her own tears fell from her eyes.

After Charlie's cries had finally calmed, a few moments of silence fell upon the both of them before Charlie spoke

"He promised he would never leave" her voice low almost gone unheard to Bianca

"He's strong Charlie... I know he'll be fighting as best he can to keep that promise"

"I can't lose him Bianca... I just can't"

Bianca sighed, her grip still placed around Charlie. She was unsure what to say; was she to say he would be ok knowing it may be false hope or was she supposed to say whatever happened she would get through it therefore taking the little hope she may have left. Deciding on neither, Bianca sat unspoken praying Brax would make it not only for Charlie's sake but also for Casey and Heath

...

Charlie walked out of the toilets with Bianca right behind her and as if on cue Sid was approaching Heath and the rest as they sat motionless. Charlie's pace increased as she hurried to hear what it was Sid had to say. Upon reaching him everyone had already stood from their seats. Sid examined the anxious faces that peered at him questionably.

"How is he?" Sid's gaze shuffled slightly to the side as Charlie came into view "He's ok right... he's going to be ok"

Sid sighed lightly before addressing all of them

"We were able to stop the bleeding however because of where the bullet had hit Brax lost a lot of blood and he err..."

"He what?" Heath glared at him

"He arrested during surgery"

Feeling faint at Sid's words Casey sat slowly onto the chair but his gaze never leaving Sid. Heath stood positioned as his throat dried and a long awaited tear fell from his eye.

Charlie let out a little whimper as she stumbled back her hands flying to her chest

Sid quickly continued as he saw their reactions "We were able to get his heart functioning again but he was out for a while"

Charlie along with everyone else let out a sigh of relief

"So he's ok now?" asked Casey

"We've stabilised him but due to the blood loss and the amount of time he had coded for it seem Brax is now in a coma"

"HOW DOES IT SEEM, HE'S EITHER IN A COMER OR NOT" Heath barked at Sid

Bianca edged towards Heath and placed her hand on his arm as she tried to calm him down before looking up at Sid apologetically

Sid remained unfazed he know hearing this would be hard for all of them

"He is in a coma... I really wish I could give you guys more but all we can do is wait and monitor any changes"

"Are we allowed to go see him" asked Casey as he once again stood to his feet

"Yeah I can take you to his room but only two at a time for now" Casey and Heath looked up at Charlie

She stood as her mind froze on his word 'Coma' she could see he was still talking but nothing was getting through as she stood in a cold daze

"Charlie... Mum" she broke out of her daze to see all eyes peering at her

"What?" she could see the worried expression on their faces

"Sid said two people can go in... you should go" she looked at Heath as he spoke and shook her head

"Err No... You and Case go he would want to see you guys. I'll see him after"

"Charlie..." Heath started to protest but she cut him off

"Heath please just go in there... please" she met his gaze pleading and he soon nodded before him and Casey followed Heath down the hall way.

"Charlie" Jack called after her as she turned and began walking away

"I just need some fresh air" not turning as she spoke she continued down the hall

* * *

><p><strong>*Should I run and hide from all the daggers I'm sure you guys are throwing my way* I was going to put enjoy at the beginning but considering Brax was the one that got shot I decided against it. But at least one good thing came form it, Grant is finally dead. He is never to appear again. <strong>


	46. Chapter 45

**Wanna say a big thank you to those of you who keep reviewing and sending pms. I hope this chapter is ok for you guys. Trying to keep up with updates but between my one year old niece and my three week old nephew ... they are definitely giving me and the rest a run for our money lol :)**

* * *

><p>Walking into the room Heath and Casey stopped and glared at the sight before them. Looking at all the machines Casey took a deep breath as he desperately tried to not let his faith waver. Walking closer to Brax's bed side he lowered himself onto the chair on his left hand side watching to keep clear of all the machines that surrounded him.<p>

Heath stood peering at the countless wires attached to his brother and the numerous machines that surrounded him. He felt his throat dry u as he examined Brax's still and pale face. His mind flashed back to the restaurant when Brax had been lying in his own blood. Heath clutched his fist together wishing he could see grant one more time if only to inflict pain on him. His head jolted up as Casey spoke

"He's going to wake up right?" Heath sighed at the almost pleading look in Casey's eyes. He lowered himself onto the seat on the right hand side of the bed

"He's going to be fine... No way would he miss out on lapping up the attention he's going to get from this" Heath and Casey smirked weakly as they looked on at Brax both hoping he would wake up

...

Ruby's peering eyes had been flicking between Brax's room and the exit. Jack looked up at her knowing not only was she worried about Brax but like everyone else she was worried about how Charlie was coping. They had decided to give her some space. But after fifteen minutes she had yet to return

"What if she isn't ok?" Ruby looked down at them as she referred to Charlie

"I might just go and check on her" spoke Bianca as she stood up but was stopped by Jack

"No you guys stay here with Rubes, I'll go" Giving them all a reassuring smile he made his way out of the hospital hoping Charlie hadn't wondered to far

...

Jack looked around and his gaze finally stopped as he caught sight of her sitting on the bench with her feet up against her chest. Sighing he walked over to her and before even reaching her side he could see she was in a worse state than when she had came out of the hospital. Charlie's eyes where now swallow and plum red and her tears had dried up against her cheeks.

Not saying a word Jack slowly sat down beside her but his presence went unacknowledged as her gazing eyes remained placed before her. Her tears had stopped as she sat almost in a trance looking out at nothing. Her mind had stopped dead and the only image that now played was of Brax on the restaurant floor as he lost consciousness before her. The pain and weakness in his eyes, the blood rushing out of him.

"Charlie" Jack called her softly but she refused to grace him with a response

"Charlie" this time he lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder hoping the contact would break her out of her trance but it did nothing. He sighed now more worried than he had been before

"Charlie Brax needs you" even till this day it amazed Jack the effect both Charlie and Brax had on one another. At the mention of Brax's name an unexpected tear fell from her eyes but yet she didn't respond. Jack decided to work on the little reaction he had received

"What if he wakes up and you're not there" unsure why but the sudden sound of her voice startled him a little

"What if he doesn't wake up?" her head remained unturned

"You can't think like that Charlie. Brax is strong he'll make it through this" he paused waiting for a response but it seemed she had said all she wanted to say

...

Heath and Casey walked out of Brax's room unsure of how to feel. They wanted to believe he would be ok but the sight they had seen wasn't of the same strong person they knew. Bianca walked to Heath as Ruby did to Casey

"How is he?" Bianca looked up at Heath only to have him shrug

"I don't know" he sighed as Bianca pulled him towards her engulfing him in a hug. He quickly responded as he wrapped his arms around her needed the comfort she was providing

"He's going to be ok... I just know it" Ruby murmured into Casey's chest wanting to take away his worry

Pulling away from their embrace Heath scanned his surrounding before looking at the girls

"Where's Charlie and Jack?"

"Charlie's been outside since you and Casey went in to see Brax. Jacks gone to make sure she's ok" answered Ruby the worry in her voice not going unnoticed by Heath or Casey

Heath looked at Bianca but the expression on her face let him know that she too was worried about how Charlie was dealing. Heath sighed as he stepped back

"I'll go and see if he's found her" Heath placed a kiss on Bianca's forehead before walking towards the exit

...

Getting outside Heath scanned his surroundings looking to see if he could find either Jack or Charlie. Walking a little further on he caught sight of the both of them on a bench ahead of him. Walking over he stopped behind the bench as Charlie spoke

""What if he doesn't wake up?" her head remained unturned

"You can't think like that Charlie. Brax is strong he'll make it through this"

He waited to see if she would respond to Jack but she didn't. Deciding to make his presence known Heath spoke up

"Hy" Jack turned at his voice but Charlie simply sat in the same manner. Heath looked at Jack questionably but it seemed even he was as worried about Charlie as the others were

"I best get back inside" Heath smiled thankfully as Jack rose to his feet and walked back towards the hospital. He hovered behind her for a while before edging around the bench and taking a seat. Heath wasn't sure what shocked him the most the sight he had seen Brax in or the sight in which he was seeing Charlie in. Minus the wires and machines, to Heath Charlie looked just as lifeless as Brax. The only sign of life as he looked over at her was the slight movement of her rising chest. Heath had never been one for words and even in a situation like this he fell short of what to say.

Breaking the silence Charlie finally spoke "I should have just stayed away" Charlie's voice cracked as she spoke her words

"Stayed away?" asked Heath unsure of what she meant

"I should have stayed in the city. I shouldn't have come back here... coming back was a stupid thing to do" Charlie blinked several times keeping her tears from falling

Heath shook his head, he may not share the same relationship with Charlie as Brax did but he cared for her a great deal

"The only thing you shouldn't have done was leave in the first place... coming back was the right thing to do" before he had even finished Charlie was shaking her head in disagreement with what he had said

"All this... everything... it's my fault. I'm the reason he's..." Charlie paused as a lump formed in her throat

"Charlie none of this is on you"

"Yes it is" finally Charlie removed her gaze from before her as she turned her head and looked at Heath "It was meant for me" she jabbed her index finger against her chest "The bullet was meant for me Heath... ME"

"Char..."

"No. Why would he do that? What kind of person jumps in front of a bullet?" Charlie's blank glare was now filled with anger as she spoke " I should be the one lying in there ME OK ME NOT HIM" her eyes blinked continuously as she fought harder to fight her tears.

Heath sat taken aback at not only her words but her appearance. Now facing him, Heath took in Charlie's infirm and crumbling appearance as she glared at him. Anger was an emotion Heath was accustomed to and he knew too well that the anger she was expressing was only to cover up the fear she was feeling. Heath had already heard what had happened when Charlie was explaining to Joyce at the restaurant. An outsider would probably have called Brax crazy for jumping in front of the bullet but Heath; he expected nothing less

"For about two weeks after you left Brax used to go up to your house, I think he was hoping you would have changed your mind and come back. He spent a week more bugging Bianca and the girls asking them over and over if they knew where you had gone or may have gone. For those three weeks the only person he communicated to properly was Case. For about two weeks every time his phone rang he would almost leap forward to get it but most of the time he wouldn't even pick it up. I Soon realised he had hope that you might call him. Even after ten years it seems you are the only person that can truly make him happy" Heath sighed lightly as he continued looking at Charlie

"All of those reasons right there Charlie is why he did what he did" and unexpectedly to Heath Charlie burst into tears and placed her hand against her chest

"I need him Heath" her cries hit powerfully against the wind "I can't be without him"

Heath quickly shuffled against the bench as he pulled her into his chest. Charlie's feet remained clutched to her chest as she allowed herself be pulled into Heath her cries refusing to cease as the thought of losing Brax became too much to bear in silence

"He's not going anywhere... as much as you can't be without him he can't be without you" Heath spoke softly unsure if she had heard him over her cries.

...

Ruby's head shot up as she saw Heath and Charlie walking back into the hospital. Removing herself from Casey's embrace she stood to her feet and stopped in front of Charlie. Not saying a word she simply wrapped her arms around her mother hoping it would bring her some sort of comfort. Charlie instantly returned the gesture as she too wrapped her arms around Ruby.

Bianca looked over at Heath obviously wanting to know if Charlie was ok. Sensing what she was asking he gave her a nod as he sat beside her

"I err... I might go in and see him now" Charlie looked over at Heath and Casey who simply give her an encouraging smile.

"I'll show you which room he's in" spoke Heath as he stood to his feet

Charlie nodded and followed slowly behind. She felt her heart slamming against her chest as they walked further down the hall. As Heaths steps came to an end she slowed her walk as a nauseated feeling over came her

"Do you want me to come with you"? Asked Heath as he registered the look on her face

Charlie slowly shook her head "No it's ok... I really want to do this by myself"

Heath nodded before walking back down the hall

Remaining unmoved Charlie peered intensely at the door trying to prepare herself for whatever she was about to see. She exhaled lightly quickly wiping a stray tear away before stepping forward and pushing the door open. Slowly walking in she stopped not too far from the door as she caught sight of Brax. She let out a small whimper as she glared at the countless machines and wires that surrounded him. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hold in her tears

"I'm so sorry" she spoke through her tears as she stepped towards him. She lifted her hand and gently stroked his hair before placing a kiss on his lips. Parted from him she continued stroking his hair as she peered down at his colourless face

"Please don't leave me" she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his "You Promised"

...

Charlie had been in Brax's room for over half an hour while the others sat in the hallway hardly a word said between them

"Babe" Bianca looked up at Heath and he stared down at her "I might just call Irene and see if the kids can stay there for the night"

Heath shook his head "No you should go home and rest all of you should" he looked around but was met by the shaking of both Ruby and Casey's heads

"No I want to stay here" said Casey

"Me too" added Ruby

"Guys we can't all spend the night in the hallway" spoke Jack "Heaths right you all need to go home and get some rest. There's not much you can do here"

"What about Charlie... I don't want to leave her here on her own" replied Ruby

Just as she spoke Charlie appeared down the hallway causing them all to stand to their feet.

"Hy" Martha stepped forward as she stared at the pale appearance of Charlie

Charlie sent a weak smile before turning to Heath

"I err... Could Ruby stay at your's tonight I don't want her in the house by herself"

"Charlie you can't stay here all night you need to rest" debated Bianca

"Mum Bianca's right" added Ruby as she hoped Charlie would listen to what they are saying

Charlie shook her head "I can't leave him by himself... just please just for tonight"

"Charlie he won't be alone I'm gonna be here"

Once again she shook her head "Guys please I just- I have to be here"

Everyone shared a nervous glance before looking back over at her

"Ok" replied Heath "Bianca you take Ruby and Casey home I'll see you in the morning"

Bianca nodded before giving him a quick kiss. She smiled faintly as she looked at Charlie before pulling her into a hug "You won't lose him" she whispered into Charlie's ears before pulling away.

Ruby walked over to Charlie

"I can stay too"

Charlie smiled faintly at her but shook her head "I would feel much better knowing you were at home getting some proper rest" Ruby nodded not wanting to argue with her request

"I love you mum" she spoke as she wrapped her arms around Charlie

"I love you too" Charlie placed a kiss on her head before they pulled away from their embrace

"Call me if you need anything" said Jack. Heath nodded before Jack turned to Charlie "And you too" she too nodded as Martha made her way over and also embraced her in a hug.

"If anything changes you best call us straightaway" demanded Casey as he looked at Heath

"I will mate... take care of these two for me" he nodded at Ruby and Bianca

Casey nodded before looking at Charlie and giving her a nod knowing she would understand what he was saying. She smiled at him before watching as they all walked out of the hospital. Turning on her heels she headed back towards Brax's room but stopped at the sound of Heaths voice

"Charlie you sure you want to stay here?" She looked more worn out than the rest of them

"I have to stay here" she replied before continuing towards his room

Heath sighed knowing if Brax didn't make it not only him and Casey but most of all it was going to break Charlie

...

Rubbing his hand over his eyes Heath squinted as he adjusted to the sun streaming through the window. He stretched before finally opening his eyes fully. He stopped somewhat shocked as he caught sight of Charlie sat in the same position she had been the night before. The redness of her eyes, the bags that lay beneath them and the dark circles around them was evident enough that she hadn't slept all night. He studied her for a moment as her gaze remained on Brax watching him with intensity.

Sighing he sat up and called her name

"Charlie" he waited for her to respond but she just sat oblivious to him calling her as she kept her gaze on Brax. Edging forward slightly on his seat Heath called her again but louder

"Charlie" her head snapped up as she finally registered his voice

"Hy" she replied before her peering eyes quickly settled back on Brax

"Charlie have you slept at all?" asked Heath

He watched as she pondered on her reply "A little"

Heath shook his head knowing she was lying. As he was about to speak again there was a knock on the door. Sid soon walked in giving Heath a light nod before looking over at Charlie who was looking up at him blankly.

"I'm just going to check for any changes... you guys can go get some breakfast at the cafe"

But Charlie simply shook her head "No I want to stay right here"

"Charlie its obvious you have hardly slept all night... why don't you go home and get some rest y..." Sid stopped as Charlie spoke over him

"I'm fine thank you Sid"

Sid sighed as he and Heath shared a quick glance before he started probing at the machines around Brax with Charlie closely watching.

...

It had been an hour since Sid had left saying Brax's condition was still the same as it was the night before. Heath walked out of the cafeteria only to be met by Casey and Ruby. He looked down at his watch and noticed it had only just gone half eight

"Did you guys even sleep?" he asked as they stopped in front of him

"As much as we could" answered Casey "How's he doing and Charlie?"

"No change" sighed Heath "Same for Charlie"

"Is she in his room?" asked Ruby wanting to see her

"She hasn't left since last night" replied Heath as he continued towards Brax's room with Casey and Ruby behind him

Walking in behind Heath Ruby's gaze stilled on Brax. She had pictured the state he would be in but what she had imaged hadn't come close to what see could now see. She slowly examined his still pale body before she finally caught sight of Charlie who had her hand placed in his. She felt her eyes glaze over at the worn out appearance of her mother. This time yesterday their world had been almost perfect and now everything had been taken without warning. Edging around the bed and over to Charlie Ruby frowned at Charlie as she finally looked up at her

"Hy" Charlie greeted both Ruby and Casey before looking back down at Brax

Ruby looked up at Heath with worried eyes unsure of what to do or say. It was obvious that Charlie was worn out and she needed rest

"Mum" Ruby called down to Charlie. Charlie reluctantly removed her gaze from Brax and looked up at Ruby

"Did you sleep ok at Bianca's?" asked Charlie

Ruby nodded "Did you sleep at all?" she asked

Charlie's gaze fell back on Brax as she gave Ruby the same reply she had given Heath

"A little"

"It doesn't look like it" spoke Heath as he finally placed the second cup of coffee he had been holding in front of Charlie

"Charlie he's right maybe you should go home and rest up" suggested Casey as he stood besides Heath

"No I'm fine. I'm right where I need to be" answered Charlie

All three of them sighed before Ruby spoke

"Ok how about we just go get some fresh air outside" she hoped Charlie wouldn't object to her suggestion but before Charlie could reply Heath spoke up sensing she was going to decline the offer

"Charlie you don't have to go far stand right outside the exit if you want but you need some fresh air and you need to get something to eat. Brax will kill me when he wakes up and see's the state you're in. So if not for you please do it for me" Heath gave a light smirk hoping his comment had made a difference

"Five minutes" she replied as she slowly knowing they wouldn't give up until she at least left the room for a little while

Ruby looked over at Heath mouthing 'Thank you' to him before she followed Charlie out of the room

...

After much persuasion Ruby had gotten Charlie to get something to eat at the cafeteria. Although she didn't eat much Ruby was grateful for the little she did eat. As they walked back into the hospital Charlie looked over at Ruby and seemed to only just realise how worried her daughter really was about her

"I'm ok you know" Charlie looked up at her daughter she knew her words possibly didn't reflect on her appearance

"No you're not" replied Ruby as she came to a standstill "You're not ok, Casey's not ok, Heath's not ok I'm not ok" Ruby let a tear fall from her eyes. Charlie sighed heavily as she realised this was affecting Ruby nearly as much as it was her. She gently wrapped her arms around d her daughter

"We'll be ok" she knew her words probably brought little comfort but they were the only words she could think to say

"I hope so" replied Ruby as she slowly pulled away from the hug only to see Bianca and Martha making their way into the hospital.

As Ruby smiled faintly at them Charlie turned around to see who her daughter was peering at. She noted the slightly shocked look on Bianca and Martha's face as they caught sight of her

"I can't possibly look that bad" spoke Charlie

Bianca and Martha sent her a light smile but it soon dropped as they noticed the changing expression on Charlie's face as she glared at the entrance behind them. Turning around Bianca and Martha caught sight of Ella as she walked slowly towards them with unmistakable regret in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" the anger in Charlie's voice was clear for all to hear

Knowing this wouldn't end well Martha quickly stepped forward hoping she could get Ella to leave before Charlie said anything else

"Ella I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here"

"I heard what happened this morning. I just wanted to check that he was ok" Ella looked over at Charlie with pleading eyes. She could see how all this was taking a toll on her

Charlie stepped forward a little "Ok?... how could he be ok when that monster shot him" Charlie spat her words at her. "Leave" she pointed towards the door glaring at Ella as she felt her anger beginning to take over

"Charlie please I'm so..."

"Don't say it" the anger on Charlie's face grew as she took a few more steps forward "Don't say you're sorry. Don't come here trying to make yourself feel better" Although her voice hadn't risen significantly the anger in it was strong

"That's not what I'm doing" Ella shook her head pleadingly

"YES IT IS" Charlie bellowed causing a few heads to turn

"Charlie..." Bianca tried to calm her down but Charlie shrugged her off

"You helped him do this. Everyone pleaded with you not to help him but you refused. Now Brax is fighting for his life because of that scum and because of you" Charlie's words stung Ella hard as a tear fell from her eyes but Charlie refused to acknowledge the pain her words were causing

"Grant wanted to hurt me and congratulations you helped him succeed... Now leave"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Ella spoke through her tears but her words only seemed to aggravate Charlie the more as she stepped forward now stood inches away from her

"I SAID LEAVE"

Ella jumped back slightly as she wiped her tears away

"Charlie calm down" Heath had joined them and was now stood besides Charlie. He knew as much as the others seeing Ella wasn't doing Charlie any good

"Just go" he looked at her. He couldn't deny he didn't know how to address her knowing if she had listened instead of defending Grant Brax would most probably not be lay in a hospital bed fighting for his life

"Heath please just..." Heath cut her off

"We don't need this right now Ella just leave"

Ella nodded not wanting to cause any more trouble

"I am sorry I really am" wiping another tear away Ella turned and walked out of the hospital hoping Brax would be ok

...

"You ok" Heath looked at Charlie the anger from her face had disappeared and was now filled with sorrow. He looked on with a frown as a tear rolled down her cheek

"No I'm not ok and until he wakes up I won't be"

As Charlie spoke her words, the next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Charlie's head along with the rests darted up as a loud beeping noise filled the hallway and Casey came running out of Brax's room

"Someone help I don't know what happened" Casey screamed through the hospital as various nurses along with Sid rushed past him and into Brax's room

Charlie hadn't registered her legs moving but she soon found herself forcing her way into Bra'sx room

"Oh my God" she peered on in fear as all the machines around Brax beeped uncontrollably

Everyone else stood by the door panicked by what was going on

"Doc what's going on" Heath stared on in shock

"He's having a seizure" Sid rushed around with the rest of the nurses

"Please tell me he's going to be ok" Charlie spoke through her tears

"Guys I really need you all to leave and let me do my job. I promise I will do everything I can"

Heath pulled Charlie as she struggled in his arms

"No I can't leave him like this" cried Charlie as she tried to release herself from Heaths grip

"We have to let them try and save him" and with that Heath pulled her out the door.

Charlie instantly broke down in his arms her sobs loud enough for all to hear. Ruby stood in Casey's embrace with her hand over her mouth as their tears fell from her face. Bianca and Martha stood with their own silent tears. Each and every one of them hoping and praying this wasn't the end for Brax

* * *

><p><strong>Remember read and review. Love hearing what you guys are thinking :)<strong>


	47. Chapter 46

**Thank you guys for the reviews and pms they mean a lot. This chapter is for Sf90 hope you are feeling better. hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"We have to let them try and save him" and with that Heath pulled her out the door.<strong>

**Charlie instantly broke down in his arms her sobs loud enough for all to hear. Ruby stood in Casey's embrace with her hand over her mouth as their tears fell from her face. Bianca and Martha stood with their own silent tears. Each and every one of them hoping and praying this wasn't the end for Brax**

...

It had been about fifteen minutes since Sid and the other nurses rushed into Brax's room and yet no one had come out to tell them anything. Jack rushed into the hospital straight into Martha's arms. He looked up at Charlie who stood peering at the close of window of Brax's room with Ruby, Casey and Heath stood beside her.

"I left as soon as I could" he released Martha form his grip and walked to Heaths looked up with a blank and fearful expression before looking back at the blinds that kept them out of view of what was going on in the room

Moving from Heath he walked over to Charlie's side. Not saying a word he placed his hand on top of hers giving it a tight squeeze; he knew words wouldn't do much in calming her in that moment.

Charlie looked up at him as a tear fell from her face. She nodded ever so lightly thanking him in her own way before returning back to the waiting game

Jack closed his eyes hoping this wouldn't end with them having to say goodbye to Brax. He had yet to show much of how he was feeling not even to Martha. But Jack couldn't believe how much he feared the thought of losing his best friend. He had spent the day sat idle at work with all the memories they had shared together since they were at school. Brax had been there for him even in the hardest of times no matter how stupid or serious the situation he never stressed because he knew he could always count on Brax. Now a guy he thought had been his friend for over ten years might have just taken away the most important friendship in his life. Jack sighed praying Brax would keep fighting

They all stood for another five minutes no one saying a word. As the door opened slowly each of them jolted forward praying that Brax was still fighting. Sid walked out and was immediately bombarded with questions

"Doc how is he?" asked Heath

"What's going on?" added Casey

"He's ok right... he's not..." Charlie paused unable to finish her sentence

"He's ok Charlie... He actually is now more responsive than he was before" Sid spoke but all the faces before him frowned in confusion

"So why did he? I mean..." Charlie wanted to understand what had happened

"Brax's seizure was actually a result of activity appearing in parts of Brax's brain. Since he fell into this coma Brax brain had shown very basic and minimal activity. The seizure was caused by increased activity in his brain that till now was inactive"

"Wait so he is getting better... he's going to wake up" asked Heath as he rubbed his hand against the back of his head still confused by what Sid was saying

"Parts of his brain is now responsive yes but you guys must be aware Brax still as a long way to go... and as for waking up I can't give a time line"

"But he is improving?" asked Casey

Sid nodded "Yes he as improves slightly. You guys are free to go in and see him now" and with that he gave them a nod before walking away

Charlie edged forward and pushed on the door causing it to open up. She knew that Sid had said there was still a long way to go but she also knew Bianca was right. Brax would be fighting as best he could to get back to her

"Hy" she walked over stroking his cheek before placing a kiss on his forehead "You scared me you know" she sat down in the seat she had occupied since she had entered his room. Her gaze remained on Brax as Heath spoke but she smiled a little

"You're such an attention seeker you know that bro. You just always have to be the centre of attention" he smiled lightly as well as everyone else as they all entered the room.

It was the first time Jack, Martha and Bianca had seen Brax. The small smile fell from Jacks face as he looked over at Brax all three of them taking in the state he was in.

"Always was a fighter, stubborn as hell" spoke Jack as he edged closer to Brax's bed

"Please like you can talk" said Martha causing everyone to lightly laugh

It seemed the increased hope in Brax recovering had given them all a sense of calmness. Now all they had to do was wait for him to open his eyes something they were all sure was going to happen

Charlie looked up at all the faces in the room and smiled lightly. This was her family even in times like this they always knew how to comfort one another. Looking back down at Brax she took his hand in hers. Once he woke up her family would once against be complete

...

The next day seemed to come by to slowly for everyone. Charlie had still refused to go leave the hospital. However they had managed to get her eating and Ruby had brought her a change of clothes; now they were all back at the hospital for another day of waiting and praying

Leaving the others in the hospital cafeteria Casey walked into Brax's room

"Hy" Charlie smiled up at him as he took a seat at the other side of Brax's bed

"Hy" Casey smiled over at her before focusing his gaze on Brax.

Charlie watched as Casey gazed at his brother. Although she knew everyone was finding it hard seeing Brax in such a way; now looking at Casey she could see he felt more pain and worry than he had been letting on

"What are you thinking?" asked Charlie as she kept her gaze on Casey

He looked up at her keeping still for a moment before shaking his head

"Nothing"

Charlie sighed "You shouldn't be keeping things bottled up"

"I'm not" replied Casey

Charlie smiled lightly "You're just like him"

Casey looked up wondering who she was talking about

"Brax... you're both so alike. Always trying to be strong"

Casey smiled lightly; to him being compared to his brother was a complement. He sighed looking down at Brax

"So you going to tell me what you're thinking?" prompted Charlie hoping he would open up

As Casey looked up at her she could see his eyes were now glazed over

"I-I err I keep thinking about what things will be like if he doesn't... I" Casey quickly wiped away the tear that fell as he shook his head

"I don't think I'm strong enough to get through it..." his gaze fell back on Brax as he felt another tear escape "I just really need for him to be ok"

Charlie pursed her lips together as she tried to hold back her own tears at his words. Slowly she moved her hand across the bed until it lay above Casey's

"First of all you are more than strong enough. Even when you were young you always had that Braxton strength" she smiled faintly at him "And secondly he is going to be just fine ok. He will wake up he as to" Charlie squeezed his hand hoping she was right and Brax would take away the pain they were all feeling.

"That's what I keep telling myself that he wouldn't leave... but then there's this voice that keeps asking what if he does. What if I never get to talk to him again or have him yell at me for putting the empty orange carton back in the fridge?"

Charlie tear fell as she gazed at the desperate expression on Casey's face

"You have to believe that he is fighting as best he can. I know leaving you and Heath isn't something he would ever wish to do. And the empty carton issue I will gladly grill you for doing that" Casey chuckled lightly as he looked back up at her

"Thank you" he spoke with sincerity in his voice "And I know leaving you isn't something he would ever do either

Charlie smiled at his words before her head landed on the door as the others walked in

Noticing the redness of both Casey and Charlie eyes Heath and Ruby looked at Charlie with a worried expression

"Is everything ok?" asked Heath

Casey smiled lightly at him "Yeah everything is good"

Heath looked at Charlie who simply nodded letting him know they were both ok

...

It had been over an hour since they had all entered Brax's room

Looking at Heath Jack stood to his feet "Mate I'm gonna have to get back to the station and Martha needs to pick Sophia from preschool. We'll come back later on" Heath nodded at Jacks words as Martha stood to her feet and walked over to Charlie

"He's going to be ok... I just know it" Charlie smiled faintly at her squeezing her hand that rested on her shoulder reassuringly. Giving everyone a light smile Jack and Martha left the room

Looking down at her watch Bianca looked up at Heath as she sat in his embrace "Babe I have to go pick Reece up and check that Irene is coping with Abi" Heath looked at the time before looking back up at Bianca

"No you stay I'll go and pick him up. I could probably do with a shower"

"You sure?" asked Bianca

"Yea" Heath glanced at Charlie before looking back at Bianca "Plus I think she really needs you here right now" he gave her a quick kiss before standing to his feet

"I'll see you guys in a couple of hours I'm going to pick Reece up" Casey and Ruby nodded before Heath shut the door behind him

...

Several minutes later Bianca sat watching Charlie as she kept her eyes glued upon Brax. The grip she held on his hand had yet to move since Heath left. Bianca sighed knowing Charlie would protest to what she was about to suggest. But yet she stood to her feet deciding it would be worth a try. Ruby and Casey glare shifted from Brax to Charlie as Bianca stood beside her. Bianca stroked Charlie's hair lightly before she spoke

"Charlie I know you want to be here for Brax but... don't you think you should go home and get some rest?"

Bianca heard Ruby and Casey sigh as Charlie shook her head

"No mum Bianca's right... you need to get some rest"

"I'm not tired plus what if I'm not here when he wakes up" her eye never leaving Brax

"Ruby and Casey are not going anywhere and Heath won't be gone long"

"Charlie Bianca's right" added Casey "Brax wouldn't want you losing sleep and not eating. You know when he wakes he's only going to complain about it" using Brax had always worked in the past and Casey hoped it would persuade her

"Even if it's just to have a shower Charlie" said Bianca

Charlie looked up at Bianca, Ruby and Casey and was net by their pleading eyes. Looking back up at Brax she knew Casey was right. If he woke up and saw her like this he would only complain and nag her for not taking care of herself

Bianca, Ruby and Casey let out a sigh of relief as Charlie finally gave in

"Ok but just to shower then I'm coming right back"

"That all we ask" smiled Ruby as Charlie stood to her feet

"I'll drive you" spoke Bianca to which Charlie nodded

Placing a kiss on Brax's cheek Charlie gently removed her hand from his before looking up at Casey and Ruby

"Any changes... any changes what so ever and you call me straight away" Ruby and Casey nodded in agreement to her words

...

"You ok?" Casey looked down at Ruby who had not said a word since Charlie and Bianca left. It was only then he noticed the tears that were making their way down her face. Gently lifting her head from his chest he looked at her

"Hy" he wiped the tears from her cheek "He's going to be ok... this is Brax we're talking about"

Ruby looked up at him "I'm sorry" she gave him a weak smile "I just... I can't believe everything that has happened. A couple of days ago we were all happy and now Brax he's... and Charlie" another tear fell from her eyes

Casey sighed as he pulled her back into him "Firstly you have nothing to be sorry about. And this it's just another obstacle that we're going to come out of. Brax isn't going anywhere and Charlie will be back to normal as soon as he wakes up"

"I really hope that's soon" said Ruby

"So do I" replied Casey placing a kiss on her forehead before looking up at Brax

Ruby looked up at Casey as he peered at Brax. She wasn't sure if anyone had taken the time to ask him how he was handling all this

"And you?" asked Ruby causing Casey to look down at her slightly confused "Are you ok?"

"Honestly" he asked and Ruby nodded as she edged up in his arms "I'm a little scared" he removed his gaze from her and looked up at Brax "He's my brother but he... he practically raised me and I can't remember ever thanking him... not once" Casey felt his eyes sting as a tear rolled own him cheek. Before he could brush it away Ruby placed her hand on his cheek gently stroking it and taking his tear with her thumb.

"Well you can tell him when he wakes up. And in the mean time we can be scared together" Casey smiled down at her, her hand still placed on his cheek.

He swallowed in an attempt to discard of the dryness in his throat before he spoke

"I love you" he studied her face unsure of how she would respond to his words. His growing nerves quickly calmed as he noted the smile that was making its way to her face

"And I love you too" Ruby leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before parting her smile still placed

"You do know if it's true that coma patients can hear what goes on around them you are in for a lot of grieve from Brax when he wakes" Ruby laughed lightly having witnessed Brax and Heath teasing Casey about her a number of times

"Well let's just hope it's not true" spoke Casey as he gave her another kiss

...

"I'll make you something to eat for when you finish in the shower"

"Bianca I don't have time for that" Charlie made her way down the hallway towards the bathroom

"Well I'll make it so you can eat it on the go" replied Bianca

"Fine" sighed Charlie knowing Bianca wasn't going to give up

Closing the bathroom door behind her Charlie leaned against the door as she closed her eyes tightly. She stopped her train of thought knowing it would do her no go as she walked over to the shower and turned it on. Stripping down to nothing; for the first time since Brax had been in hospital Charlie caught a proper view of herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how different she looked from the last time she looked at her self. Her mascara had faded completely but parts of it had left dark blotches on her face from where she had been crying. Her hair was flat and lifeless. Her eyes were reddened and although barely visible she could see the dark circles that lay beneath them. Lightly sighing, she slowly stepped into the shower. She shut her eyes as the warm water ran down her body. All the thoughts she had been pushing back started rushing through her mind. She replayed the events of the night at the restaurant. Her hand travelled to the ring that Brax had given her before Grant had shown up. She shook her head as the sudden bang from the gun shot played in her head. She jolted her eyes open as the image of Brax falling to the ground hit her hard. She looked down at her hands remembering his blood that stained her. In a split second a happy evening had been turned to the worse night of her life. Knowing no one was there to stop her she let herself cry. Her cries grow louder but she hoped they were numbed by the sound of the water hitting against her bare skin. She slid lower against the wall of the shower until she could go no further. Bringing her knees up to her body she buried her head in them as she let herself get rid of all the tears she had forced herself to hold onto.

...

Bianca sat in the living room waiting on Charlie. She had gone to check on her while she was in the shower but as she closed in on the bathroom the sound of Charlie cries could be heard. Knowing it was something Charlie needed to do she turned and sat waiting for her to come out in her own time. She turned her head as a now dressed Charlie walked into the living groom. She had tied her wet hair in a lose bun and put on a loosely fitted top and some sweatpants.

"Hy" Bianca smiled up at her "You feeling a little better?"

"Yea thanks I really needed that"

Bianca nodded as she stood to her feet "I figured you wouldn't have a huge appetite so I made you chicken salad. That way you can eat on our way to the hospital" Bianca held up the container in her hand

"You didn't have to but thank you" smiled Charlie "Actually could we make a little detour first" asked Charlie

"Of course" answered Bianca as they both walked towards the front door "Where do you want to go?"

"To the beach" answered Charlie

Bianca nodded instantly understanding why she wanted to go there "Ok" and with that they both left the house.

Turing off the ignition Bianca looked to Charlie "I'll wait here for you"

Charlie nodded thankfully before getting out of the car and making her way down to that familiar spot. Reaching her destination she stood as she peered at the calmness of the ocean. The blue ocean glittered against the sand beneath her feet. She eased herself onto the sand

"I miss you guys so much" she spoke as she watched the water lapping against the sand

"I'm such a mess. And I'm so scared" she spoke the ending of her sentence in a whisper "I know he's fighting but I'm scared it won't be enough" she sighed

"Can you believe he hung on to this for so long" Charlie smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger before looking back up "After everything he still loves me" Charlie pursed her lips together

"I really do need him, so anything you can do... please for me" a stray tear fell

Charlie hadn't noticed how close the ocean had gotten till the water softly ran over her feet. She smiled up and it was as if she had only just noticed the unusual calmness the ocean held. She hoped this meant she had nothing to neither fear nor worry about. Standing to her feet she wiped her tear way

"I love you guys" with that she turned walking up the beach and back towards the car

...

"Hy" Ruby and Casey looked up at Charlie who although didn't look a hundred, she still looked a lot better than she had done before she left

"Did you get something to eat?" asked Ruby as she edged out of Casey's embrace slightly

"Yea Bianca here practically shoved some food down my throat"

"Well thank you Bianca" Charlie looked at her daughter and shook her head at her words before making her way over to Brax's side and sitting in the chair that she had now claimed as her own

Not long after Heath and Jack walked through the door

"Hy" Heath gave Bianca a kiss before walking over to Brax's side. He smiled as he looked over at Charlie

"How you holding up?" asked Jack as he looked at her

"Better than last night" she smiled faintly at him

"I see they got you to leave the room" spoke Heath as he examined her new look

"Yea" smiled Charlie "I think I needed it too"

Heath nodded "Yea I think if Brax had woken up before and saw you like that you may have just given him a fright" Charlie's smile widened slightly as she shook her head at Heaths comment. She knew he as much as anyone was struggling with all this and she was thankful that he still took time out to put a smile on everyone's face

"Thank you" said Charlie as she looked at him

He raised and eyebrow unsure of what he had done to deserve it "For what?"

"For just being you" smiled Charlie

Heath smiled at her in understanding "Anytime"

"We might go get something to eat in the cafeteria" spoke Casey as he and Ruby stood to their feet.

Looking over at Charlie who had her hand placed over Brax's as she played with the ring on her finger Bianca stood too

"Actually why don't we all go... I for one haven't eaten all day" Bianca gestured to both and Jack

"Yea ok" Heath stood knowing she wanted to give Charlie some time alone with Brax

"Charlie do you want anything?" asked Ruby

"No thank you" she smiled at them all as they left "Jack?" she called him just as he was about to leave the room

"Thank you for the other day. Coming outside after me"

"I didn't do much" replied Jack

"No you did" nodded Charlie as she smiled at him "You haven't really gotten any time with him have you?" asked Charlie

"It's cool I'll probably be thinking of ways to get rid of him after he's been awake for about ten minutes" joked Jack

Charlie smiled "Stay, it might do him some good. He's probably missing the stupid male banter that goes on between the both of you" Charlie nodded to the seat on the other side of Brax's bed

"You sure?" asked Jack

"Yea" Charlie nodded

As Jack sat he smiled "And it's not stupid banter we discuss very very serious things"

Charlie shook her head "Right because what model Ute is the best and who is the better surfer is very intellectual discussion" she mocked

Jack grasped as he turned to Brax "mate you really need to teach her a thing or two" he turned to Charlie "Of course its intellectual. It's very important to get these facts straight"

"Of course it is" mocked Charlie. She looked back over at Brax "you know he spent a whole afternoon once telling me why his Ute was better than Heath's" she leaned forward and stroked his cheek with her thumb "But I still think you're just jealous he got a Ute from mum and dad" she spoke to Brax knowing she wouldn't get a response

Jack smiled as Charlie looked at Brax with such delicate eyes. He loved Martha as she did him; he knew Bianca and Heath also loved each other greatly, but Brax and Charlie; It wasn't a topic to be argued or debated on, everyone knew it; their love, their feelings, what they shared it was something else. It wasn't the type of love that came around every day it was rear and almost impossible to find. But Charlie and Brax had it, that love that seemed almost out of this world. Martha was his soul mate that much he was sure of but Brax and Charlie, it was as if they were half's of each other, part of the same body. The only time they seemed to function efficiently was when they were together.

In the midst of what had been happening Jack had only just noticed the ring on her finger. He peered for a moment before he finally remembered where he had seen it from

"So you finally gave it to her" Charlie looked up from Brax at Jack confused, wondering what he was talking about

"The ring... I actually forgot about it. I cant believe he held onto it" Jack smiled down at the ring

Realising what he was talking about Charlie took her hand from Brax's cheeks and used it to trace the ring that had remained unmoved since he had placed it there two nights ago

"You knew about this?"

Jack nodded "Yea he dragged me around the city for hours on end trying to find the perfect gift" Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically "I can't remember how many different shops we had to go into before he finally found that ring. Apparently all the other nice gifts we had seen weren't you" Jack screwed his face "I still don't know what that meant"

Charlie laughed at him before looking back at the ring

"I didn't no he had gone to so much trouble"

"Trust me when it comes to you Brax isn't one to do things half arsed... but needless to say I have never been out gift hunting with him ever since. No way am I putting myself through that again"

Charlie chuckled lightly "He can't have been that bad"

"We were in the city for over four hours going from shop to shop Charlie... it **WAS** that bad"

Charlie turned her gaze back to Brax unable to comprehend how much he truly loved her

"He went through all that trouble and I just left without giving him a simple goodbye"

Jack sighed "But you came back, you knew there was a possibility Grant could come back at anytime but you came back. And I have a feeling it wasn't because you missed the beach"

"I honestly don't know how I managed to stay away for so long. There were so many times I stood at the bus station in the city and I nearly came back down here"

Jack had never heard this. He sat up slightly "What stopped you?"

"Partly Grant but mostly Brax; I went through so many scenarios in my head as to how he would react if I came down here but each time all I could see was this disappointed and hurt look on his face. And then the girls came down and they used to try to avoid talking about him but as we know I can be stubborn. One day they told me the truth about how distant he had been, how hard he had taken it and that was it. I couldn't bring myself to do it after that. The last time he had looked at me it was like I was the only thing in his world. I wanted to remember that" she sighed heavily "Selfish I know"

Jack shook his head "No not selfish. I think he held on to that too. In all that happened he never spoke one bad word about you"

"Not even once" asked Charlie in disbelief

"Nope not even once; I think he always knew there had to be something else behind you just leaving like that"

Charlie looked back at Brax "Not a single day went by that I didn't think about him. even after all the years had passed I used to find my self sitting wondering what he was doing, how he was doing... who he was with"

"I'm pretty sure the same goes for him" replied Jack

"You're a good friend you know that" Charlie smiled up at him

"I know" smiled Jack smugly. Charlie simply shook her head at him "I err I'm gonna go join the rest... give you two a little time alone before the whole clan come rushing back in" Jack smiled as he stood to his feet

Charlie nodded watching as he left the room. Charlie pulled her chair closer to Brax wanting to be as close to him as she could without getting in the way of all the wires and machines

"I bet you didn't know so many people loved you hy. You really know how to make an impression don't you" she smiled sadly as she ran her thumb gently against his cheek. She sat for a while not saying a word before she spoke again

"Heath's right you know you probably would have had a fright if you had seen the way I looked earlier today" Charlie smiled lightly as she took his hand in hers. Bringing both their hands up she placed a kiss on his knuckles before placing both their hands back down

"You have got to be the only person that I know that would give a girl a promise ring then jump in front of a bullet" Charlie stroked his knuckles as she spoke. She looked up at the only movement coming from his steadily rising chest

"You're gonna have to wake up so you can keep your promise of always keeping a smile on my face"

Charlie remained unspoken for a while before her lips parted again

"Ella came round earlier" sighed Charlie "I was so angry and... I know this isn't her fault but I guess I was just looking to shift the blame from me" she sniffed back her tears "I am so sorry for causing this... if I had known it would turn out like this I would have stayed away. J-Just please wake up so I can make it up to you" she buried her head in their entwined hands

"A kiss will do just fine" the voice came in a weak almost inaudible tone

Charlie head shot up in shock as she looked up at him only to be met by his barley opened eyes gazing in her direction

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it didn't disappoint. tried to put in as much interaction between Charlie and the other characters as possible. wanted to show Casey a little vulnerable and scared by the situation. hope I expressed that well. Wasn't to sure about putting the whole I love you between Ruby and Casey in now but I figured it would be times like this that people would take the time to tell those around them how they truly felt. Remember Read and Review love hearing your views. :)<strong>


	48. Chapter 47

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and pms it honestly does make my day knowing people are still enjoying this story. Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"<strong>A kiss will do just fine" the voice came in a weak almost inaudible tone<strong>

**Charlie head shot up in shock as she looked up at him only to be met by his barley opened eyes gazing in her direction**

**...**

"B-Brax" she stared at him in shock

"H-Hy" he gave her the only smile he could manage.

She remained paralysed for a moment unsure if her mind was taunting her once again she called his name

"Brax" she blinked rapidly but his gaze on her never faltered

"That's my name" his groggy voice was barely audible as he finally opened his eyes fully

As a burst of energy sprung through her, Charlie shot to her feet as she sprayed her arms around him. Her tears falling rapidly her sobs increasing in volume

Placing her hands on either side of his face she strokes her thumb against his cheeks before attaching her lips to his. "you have no idea how much I've missed you" she spoke through her tears and since the night before she gave her first heartfelt smile. As Brax started coughing he winced in pain. Charlie quickly jumped for the door

"Sid Sid" she called not leaving the room "He's awake" she almost let out a laugh of joy at her own words. She raced back to Brax's side as Sid and some other nurses came through the door. She clutched onto his hand as her tears made their way down her face, her smile engulfing her face

"Welcome back to the world" Sid smiled at Brax as he monitored the reading on the machines closest to Brax

Brax I'm gonna need you to stay still for a moment" Spoke Sid as he lifted a light torch to Brax's eye "Can you just follow the direction of the light" Brax did as he was told as he slowly moved his head following the bright light that was shining in his eye.

"Brax take your time but I need you to tell me your date of Birth and what year it is" Sid sighing in relief as Brax recited both facts correctly. Sid lightly placed his hand on Brax's wound causing Brax to instantly wince in pain

"Just blink twice when the pain gets worse" Sid probed up Brax's stomach only stopping when Brax was no longer able to bare the painful feeling and winced a little louder than he had before. Charlie's smile faded as she saw how much pain Brax was in

"Sid" Charlie looked up at him as he jotted down on the pad before him

Looking up at her Sid gave her a small smile before looking at Brax "You are one lucky guy... someone up there is really watching out for you" he looked back at Charlie

"He still as a long way to go but I think it's safe to say he is officially out of the woods. He doesn't seem to have any long lasting damages. His wound is still very raw as expected but with right care he should make a full recovery" Charlie's face softened at the news as she turned back to Brax

"However we will have to do a final scan just to be on the safe side" as Sid finished talking he turned at the sound of the new voice in the room

"What's going on?" Heath and the rest paced forward instantly thinking the worse as he saw Sid Stood blocking Brax from his sight. As he stepped past Sid he froze hoping he wasn't just seeing what he wanted to see.

"Brax" he looked at his brothers opened eyes

"Hy knuckle head" Brax voice came in a weakened whisper. But in that moment it made no difference the fact that he was awake was all that mattered to them

"You're awake?" Casey looked on stating the obvious

"No shit Sherlock " Brax gave a weak grin

Heath sighed in relief almost as if releasing breath that he had been holding onto "I've literally never been more relieved to hear that annoying voice of yours" Heath smiled as he ran his hand over his face

Casey walked towards the bed "Thank God" Casey let out a little laugh at the small grin on his brother's face

"I'm not done teasing you just yet" spoke Brax causing everyone to laugh

"As long as you're awake I don't mind" smiled Casey as he lowered himself into the seat besides Brax's bed

"I'll remind you of that by the end of the week" spoke Brax

"I'm really glad you're ok" Ruby smiled as a tear rolled down her face. She had never felt so relieved in her life

"I hope those are happy tears" he smiled as Ruby nodded her head vigorously

"Definitely happy tears" she spoke as she wiped her tear away her smile never leaving her face

"Good"

"Hy mate" Jack stepped forward smiling at him "You don't half know how to keep us on our toes"

Brax smiled at his best friends humour

"Can't have you all getting to comfortable can I" Brax looked at him through his enervated gaze

Jack shook his head with a smile "Good to know you're still the same"

"Like you would have me any other way" Brax looked around the room almost amazed by the relief that was present on all their faces as they glared at him.

Having left the room before Sid now returned knowing Brax would need all the rest he could get

"Guys I know you all want to be here but he really needs to get some rest. At the moment he is still very weak and we don't want him burning out all his strength in one go"

They all nodded in understanding

"I'll go tell April and Irene the good news" Bianca moved forward. Leaning over she placed a kiss on Brax's cheek "So glad you're ok" she smiled at him before looking up at Charlie who had her eyes glued on Brax. She smiled at the change in Charlie. The spark in her eyes that had been somewhat lost for the last 48 hours had returned. Looking back at Brax she spoke again "**Really** really glad you're ok". Brax followed her gaze as his sight landed on Charlie. He couldn't deny the lack of energy he had, but he couldn't control the smile that spread across his face as his eyes met hers.

Giving Brax one final peck on the cheek Bianca picked up her bag and walked towards the door

"I'll see you guys later"

"Err why does he get two and I get none" Heath looked at Bianca mocking her with a pained expression

"What?" Bianca looked at him confused

Heath tapped his index finger against his cheek causing Bianca along with the rest to chuckle at him. Bianca shook her head walking back over to him before placing a kiss on his cheek

"Better?"

"Much" he smiled as she turned and left the room

"I should probably let Martha know or else she will have my head" joked Jack "I'll come and see you later" he looked at Brax who nodded at his words as he left the room before his gaze returned back on Charlie

Knowing the boys had missed Brax more than anything Charlie reluctantly tore her eyes away from him.

"Err me and Ruby will go and let you guys have some alone time. I'll come back later after you've had some rest" she stood to her feet but her hand remained laced in his unwilling to let go

"You can all stay" he clung onto her hand with the strength he could muster

"You heard Sid you need to rest" Charlie couldn't deny she didn't want to go but she could see that Sid had a point. Brax's gaze still seemed frail and it was clear that even with the little energy he had used he was exhausted.

"Charlie you stay we'll go" spoke Heath as he and Casey stood to their feet. It was clear to both of them and Ruby that neither Charlie nor Brax wanted to be out of each other's presence.

Charlie looked up at them and shook her head

"No you guys are staying" they were his brothers and she knew they needed as much time alone with him as she did "I'll come back later" and with that she leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips "I'll be back. I promise" she whispered to Brax as she pulled away reluctantly pealing her hands from his as she moved around the bed and closer to the door

Walking over to his bed side Ruby placed a kiss on his cheeks as she lightly wrapped her arms around him careful not to use too much force "Thank you for waking up" she smiled at him

Brax smiled "You're welcome"

He smiled at both Buckton girls as they looked down at him with a gleeful smile on their faces. He watched as they left his room his gaze still placed on the spot Charlie had occupied

"Mate she'll be back" Brax tore his gaze away from the entrance only to meet the grin that was displayed on Heath's face

"I can't say I'm not happy to see your ugly mug" smiled Brax "And yours" Brax looked down at Casey his smile still placed

"Right back at you" spoke Casey "You really had us worried Brax" the smile on Casey's face had disappeared as he looked at Brax

Brax sighed knowing it would have been hard for his brothers thinking they were going to lose him

"Sorry. But trust me I'm not going anywhere"

"Good" spoke Heath as he moved the cahir on Brax's left hand side to his right placing it down besides Casey "Because we still need someone to keep us in check from time to time" Heath spoke honestly and for the first time Brax could see how scared he must had been

"I missed you boys" Brax spoke softly

"We missed you too" spoke Casey.

"Yeah... plus teasing Casey just wouldn't be enough for me I much prefer taking the piss out of you" Heath's grin had returned "Just don't go jumping in front of any more bullets... you're putting the rest of us guys to shame" Although Heath tried to hide behind his humour Brax and Casey knew there was sincerity in what he had said.

He may hide it well but Brax could see that losing him wasn't something Heath or Casey wanted to ever have to deal with. He smiled at how much they had grown but how close they remained

"I think it's safe to say I won't be doing that any time soon" replied Brax

"How about never?" Casey spoke quickly

Brax chuckled lightly "Sorry I meant never"

"Well unless the bullets coming my way... then by all means please jump" Casey punched Heath in the arm glaring at him unimpressed

"Oi" Heath returned Casey's gesture as Brax watched on a smile placed on his face

"Now this I have definitely missed"

Casey and Heath looked up at him and the three brothers chuckled, happy to be in one another's presence

...

Heath and Casey had left Brax to get some rest over an hour ago. Charlie walked through the hospital her legs moving faster than intended as she got closer to Brax's door. Edging it open slowly, a smile engulfed her face as she watched his sleeping form. It was nothing like when he had been in a coma. His breath was heavier and the colour in his face had started to return. She gently closed the door behind her as she slowly walked over to the left hand side of his bed. She stood as she engrossed herself in his presence. It seemed like a life time ago since she had heard his breath leave his lips when he would sleep. Not being able to resist the urge to feel his skin against hers she moved closer her body now pressed against the edge of his bed; she softly ran her hand through his hair before brushing her thumb softly against his cheek not wanting to wake him. But as she pulled away she watched as a small smile crept up on his face.

"I see you kept your promise" he said with his eyes still closed. She smiled at how he knew it was her just by a simple touch

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" and at this Brax opened his eyes and met hers instantly as he shook his head slowly

"I'm not complaining" Charlie smiled at his words as she took a seat beside him

"Go back to sleep, Sid said you need rest" Once again Brax shook his head

"I can rest later. Right now I just want to look at you" not sure why Charlie felt herself blushing under his stilled gaze.

Noticing her reddened cheeks the corner of Brax's lips curled up

"I have missed that so much" lifting his hands slowly he placed it on her face as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Instantly placing her hand over his Charlie closed her eyes as she leant into his touch. The feeling she felt having his touch against hers was something she couldn't explain. She felt a tear roll down her face as she let herself relish under his hand

"Hy" Brax moved his thumb so it took her tear away with it "Why you crying?" his voice infirm but the worry in it was clear.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at him. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she remembered how she felt when she thought she was going to lose him

"I'm just really glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you"

"I made you a promise... I wasn't going to break it" Brax looked at the promise ring that sat on her finger and smiled lightly displaying his dimples. Charlie removed her hand from his and placed it on his cheek as she brushed her thumb over it

"And I've missed that so much" she commented on his dimples as her smile engulfed her face

Silence fell on the both of them as they gazed at one another. If at all they had the smallest doubts before, it was now clear. She was his and he was hers nothing could ever change that.

For the first time he seemed he suddenly remembered the last thing he had seen before he passed out in the restaurant

"Grant" as he said the name Charlie's expression changed as she remembered what she had done. Immediately picking up on this Brax looked at her intensively

"They caught him right...?" he looked at Charlie hoping Grant hadn't managed to escape again

"Err..." Charlie felt her throat dry up as she tried to get her words out. She had by now removed her hand from his cheek "Brax he-he's dead"

Brax looked at her confused by what she had said

"Dead" Charlie nodded at his words her gaze falling to the ground. There was nothing she could do to stop her tears from falling as she recalled what had happened

"Charlie... hy Charlie" he moved his hand to her wrist as he caressed it gently "Charlie what happened?" He would never admit it but he feared what Grant may have done to Charlie

Charlie slowly lifted her gaze until it met his. Breathing deeply she cleared her throat as she spoke

"Heath he turned up... I saw him but I-I didn't say anything. I just sat and watched as he threw himself at Grant" Charlie paused as she recalled Heath and Grant scrambling on the ground before her

"I didn't mean to I just wanted him to stop...and then he started punching at Heath and I..." as her voice caught in her throat she used her free hand to harshly wipe away her tear

Brax looked on in worry and anticipation of what she was going to say. He gently tightened his grip on her wrist as best he could "Charlie what is it... what happened?" he tried to increase the volume of his voice but his lack of energy wouldn't allow it

Charlie pursed her lips together as her eyes froze on his "I can't even remember picking it up. All I know is I was stood there with the gun in my hand and I panicked. I just wanted him to stop but he wouldn't he just kept swinging at Heath and you was just lying there and..." Charlie felt her whole body begin to shake as if she finally realised what she had done

"Babe" Brax grew anxious as he noticed her body start to shake

"I shot him Brax... I shot him and now he's dead... I killed him" Charlie's tears hit against the sheets on the bed

"Charlie" Brax closed his eyes briefly knowing that regardless of the monster Grant was this would be tearing Charlie up

"I wasn't trying to kill him Brax I just wanted him to stop"

"Come here" tugging her towards him gently she rested her head carefully on his chest letting him be there for her. A comforting silence fell upon them for several minutes before Brax spoke

"Charlie you did what you had to do... you was trying to protect Heath and yourself no one can hold that against you"

Charlie sniffed back "But I killed him"

Brax shook his head "Charlie if you hadn't had done what you did you and Heath both may not be here. You can't feel bad for that Charlie...ok"

Charlie nodded at his words keeping her head against his chest. Brax sighed heavily he couldn't lie that the thought of Grant being dead brought him a sense of relief but choosing not to voice his thoughts to Charlie he simply placed a kiss on her forehead deciding to change the subject

"And for the record Heath was wrong... looking at you could never give me anything but joy"

Charlie pulled away from him slowly and stared at him in shook wondering if maybe the boys had told him about what Heath had said "Did Heath tell you that"

Brax shook his head "You did... I heard you"

"You did?" asked Charlie her eyes widening slightly "Everything?"

Brax nodded "Everything" the smile on his face had faded as he remembered what Charlie had said as he was waking up

"Come up here" He patted the small space near his hips "I want you a little closer"

She sat further up beside him with her legs dangling from the side of the bed. Shifting his hands he wrapped them around hers as he gazed into her eyes

"Did you mean what you said?"

By the look on his face Charlie needn't ask what it was that he was referring to

"If it meant keeping you safe and alive with the people you love... then yes I would have stayed away"

"So you could live without me?" asked Brax his gaze never leaving hers

Charlie shook her head as she pursed her lips trying to keep her tears from falling

"No... it would kill me, everyday without you would kill me Brax, but if it meant Casey and Heath still had you then I would" She lowered her head trying to hide her eyes from him

"Charlie" Brax called her but her gaze remained on the sheets. Slowly lifting his hands he placed them below her chin lifting her gaze till it was in line with his. He sighed and wiped the tear that had fallen against her cheek

"I jump in front of a bullet and you still don't get it. Those people that I love Charlie, you're part of them. Actually I think it's safe to say I love you above all other and I most definitely have no plans of living my life without you in it" Charlie gazed at him disbelievingly. Even in his clearly weak form he still knew exactly what to say to make her heart beat ten to the dozen.

Charlie shook her head "You shouldn't have jumped in front of that bullet Brax"

"Like I said I don't plan on living without you"

"And what if..." Charlie paused thinking of what could have happened if he hadn't woken up "What if things had turned out differently how did you expect me to live without you Brax?"

Brax shook his head "You will never be without me, not if I have anything to do with it"

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Charlie smiled lightly at him

"Good because I plan on sticking to it"

No words were spoken for a moment as they both peered at each other. Engrossing themselves in each other's eyes something both had longed for, for what felt like a lifetime. Breaking the silence Brax spoke and referred back to what she had said before he woke up

"You're wrong" Charlie looked at him in confusion "None of this is your fault... you didn't cause anything. I don't want you ever thinking that" Charlie's silence and the look on her face made it clear she didn't believe what he was saying

"He was trying to hurt me Brax n..." Brax quickly interrupted her

"Because he was heartless and twisted, not because of anything you did. He is scum and all this is on him I don't want you to ever blame yourself. Are we clear?"

Charlie peered at him before nodding her head "I love you so much you know that"

Brax nodded "I love you too but... I'm not all to satisfied with the kiss you gave me earlier I think I deserve another one"

Charlie chuckled as she shook her head at him, even in a hospital bed he knew exactly how to make her smile. Shuffling closer up the bed she leaned closer to him as she slowly lowered her head till her lips met his. She relished in the kiss as his lips caressed hers. Pulling away she laughed at the gleeful look on his face

"I definitely missed that" Brax grinned

"Me too" Charlie placed another quick kiss on his lips. "I should let you get some rest... Sid wouldn't be happy if he found out I was keeping you awake"

Brax latched onto Charlie's hand "Na stay with me"

"Brax you need to rest"

"And I will but you can stay with me... make sure I'm following doctors orders"

Charlie grinned over at him "Fine. Let me let Heath know that Ruby will be staying there tonight" standing to her feet Charlie dug her phone out of her bag "I won't be long" placing another kiss on his lips she left his room as she dialled Heaths number

...

Walking back into Brax room she couldn't help her smile as he gazed at her with that smile that had long stolen her heart

"Sorted?"

"Yea sorted" she made her way back over to him. Placing a kiss on his temple she stood back

"Now you have to get some rest" she turned and walked over to the couch at the corner of the room

"This isn't going to work for me... it doesn't feel right" Brax kept a straight face as he shook his head

Charlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What's wrong?"

Brax couldn't help the smile on his face at the worried expression displayed on hers

"This distance between us... it's not going to work for me" Charlie's face relaxed as she grinned at him. Sitting up on the couch she spoke

"So what would you suggest then Braxton?"

Grinning Brax patted the little space besides him "This is close enough I think" he gave her a cheeky wink

Charlie laughed at his cheekiness as she looked at the little space beside him "I'm not the biggest girl going but even I can't fit in that tiny space"

"I'll make space" Brax grinned

"No you wont... you need to be comfortable and get some rest. Sid said the wound is still raw so sorry but you're gonna have to sleep solo tonight"

"And I'll be comfortable with you next to me" Charlie shook her head knowing he wasn't about to give up soon but also knowing he needed rest she decided to compromise

"Ok how about..." she stopped talking as she stood to her feet. She slowly shuffling the small couch as close to Brax's bed side as possible. She looked up at him "Surly that's close enough for you?"

Brax shook his head "Nup... but it'll do for now"

Edging around the couch she leaned over placing a final kiss on his lips "Now rest I want you out of here as quick as possible"

Brax chuckled lightly as she curled up on the couch and laced her left hand through his.

They both remained in each other's embrace in silence their gaze stuck on each other. Charlie watched as brax eventually fell asleep. She knew although he didn't want to admit it he was tired. Watched as his eyes closed she leaned up from the couch and placed a kiss on his temple before settling back down and letting her much needed sleep engross her.

...

Heath, Casey and Ruby stilled their steps as they entered Brax's room to find both Charlie and Brax fast asleep their hands still entwined in each others. Ruby smiled glad that Charlie was finally able to get some sleep

"How about we leave these two for a while... I think they could both do with the extra rest" Ruby and Casey nodded at Heath before they all turned slowly leaving the room as quietly as possible.

An hour later Charlie began to stir as she woke. She squinted her eye at the morning sun before opening them slowly. Shuffling slightly her gaze finally landed on Brax who was still sound asleep. She stopped and for a few moments she gazed at him her smile unmoved from her face as she watched his chest rise and fall peacefully. She couldn't believe how much she had missed the little things. Like the way his hair was always slightly ruffled when he slept or the way he breaths when he's asleep. Her eyes examined him till it reached his bandaged stomach. Her smile faded as she peered at it. Lost in her own thoughts she jumped slightly as he spoke

"You know it's rude to stare" looking up she was met by his grin

"Morning" she smiled up at him trying to mask the fact that she been staring at his bandaged wound

"It looks a lot worse than it feels" Brax knew too well what she was trying to do "I feel a little better than I did yesterday"

"Promise?" Charlie looked up at him unsure

He smiled "Promise"

Both their heads jolted up as the door opened up. They both smiled as Heath, Casey, Ruby and Jack came into view

"I see you're both finally up" spoke Heath earning a confused look form the both of them

"We came in about an hour ago but you were both asleep so we went to get some breakfast... Bumped into this one on the way" Heath nodded his head at Jack who simply hit him lightly across the head

"Good to see you finally got some sleep" Casey smiled at Charlie who returned the gesture

"Yeah I feel much better" Charlie smiled as she looked up at Brax

"Is that because of the sleep or that knuckle head" Jack nodded his head at Brax

"The sleep and the knuckle head" Laughed Charlie as she grinned at Brax

"Oi" Brax feigned a hurt expression causing the others to laugh at him

...

"Right we're gonna head off and let you get some rest" Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey stood to their feet "Plus we need to pick the kids up from Irene's"

Brax nodded "how are the two trouble makers?"

"They're good, Reece keeps asking of you... I think he's more excited for when you'll be getting out of here than we are" smiled Bianca as she walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek

Brax smiled at her words "Well let him know I'll be out of here in no time"

"Will do"

Brax looked over to the other side of his bed where Charlie sat "Babe you should go home tonight get some proper rest"

"No I don't mind staying here with you" Charlie laced her hand in his as she shuffled with the chair. Moving closer to Brax

Brax grinned "I know you don't but you need to rest"

"I can rest here" argued Charlie

"I know but I want you at your best for when I get out of here... I'm holding you to your promise"

"What promise?" Charlie looked at him confused, unsure of what he was talking about

"Well we didn't get to **waste time** like you promised... so that's the first thing on my to do list when I get out of here" Brax gave a quick wink

Charlie felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed only causing Brax's grin to widen

"Is that what you both like to call it" Heath shook his head mockingly as he peered at them.

Finally picking up on what Brax had meant Ruby and Casey instantly frowned in disgust

"That's just beyond gross" Ruby spoke through her unimpressed expression, only causing the rest to laugh

"You've been awake 24 hours and you're already well on your way back to your normal self" laughed Bianca

Everyone's input had only increased the amount of blood rushing to Charlie's cheeks

"Aww Buckton, you blushing" mocked Heath earning a slap to the chest from Bianca

"Shut up Heath" Bianca tried to hide the amusement on her face as she looked at Charlie who was now focusing deeply on her hands that were still tangled with Brax's

Tugging on Charlie's hand Brax's grin remained placed as she looked up at him "Go home ok... I'll still be here in the morning. Plus I don't think the nurses will allow you stay again"

Charlie sighed "Fine but I'll be back first thing in the morning"

"I don't doubt that for a second" replied Brax

Standing from her seat she leaned in and placed her lips on his. As Brax took her lips in his she leaned closer allowing herself get caught in the moment. Laughing into the kiss she pulled away at the gagging noises both Ruby and Casey were making.

"I think that's my queue" smiled Charlie before giving him another quick kiss

"I'll see you tomorrow bro" Heath smiled down at Brax as he and Bianca made their way out of his room

Bidding them all fair well Charlie hung back looking back on final time to see Brax gazing at her his smile unmoved

"I love you"

"I love you too" Brax replied as she finally closed the door leaving him to rest for the night

* * *

><p><strong>SO hope you guys liked that chapter. I did try and put some humour into it seeing as the last few chapters have been full on drama I figured some humour was over due. Remember to read and review it means a lot :)<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry that is been like a week since my last update. my sisters internet went bust Thursday night but I am officially back home as of today. Thank you guys for the reviews and pms. Although my previous chapter was titled chapter forty seven this chapter will be titled chapter forty nine just because on this sight it classes it as chapter forty nine because I posted two parts for chapter 25 and I know this as confused people a little.. Just thought I should clear that up so no one thinks I've just skipped a chapter. Anyway here is the next installment. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bidding them all fair well Charlie hung back looking back on final time to see Brax gazing at her his smile unmoved<strong>

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too" Brax replied as she finally closed the door leaving him to rest for the night**

**...**

**Three days later**

Brax looked up at the time and smiled knowing that Charlie would be arriving any minute. As the thought left his mind his gaze moved to the door as it was pushed open. His smile widened as Charlie walked in baring a smile matching his

"Hy" she leaned in planting a kiss on his lips

"Hy" Brax pulled her closer prolonging the kiss. Finally releasing her he pulled her closer so she was sitting beside him on the bed

Charlie's smile engulfed her face "You seem to have your strength back"

Brax nodded "Yep... plus seeing your face every morning doesn't hurt either" he grinned displaying his much missed dimples

"Good" giving him another quick kiss she made herself comfortable "So how is it?" she looked down at the bandages that spun around his stomach

"Sid says it's a lot better" grinned Brax " who knows if I'm lucky I should be out of here in no time"

"Did Sid say that?" smiled Charlie

"Yep"

"Thank god"

"I know... I really **REALLY** can't wait to waste some time with you"

"Brax" Charlie shook her head but couldn't help the smile that lay across her face

"What I'm just being honest" that famous cheeky grin lay on his face as he spoke

"I don't think Sid will agree to that till your wound heals up properly... so sorry the only thing you're going to be doing is resting and sleeping"

Both their heads turned to the door at the gentle knock that sounded against it. Looking on Charlie and Brax watched as Joyce and Watson walked into the room dressed in uniform. Charlie must admit she was surprised they had waited as long as they had before coming to see Brax. She knew they would want him to give an account of what had happened that night at the restaurant

"Mr Braxton... Constable" Joyce gave both Brax and Charlie a nod as Watson closed the door behind them

Watson gave Charlie a faint smile which Charlie returned before her gaze landed back on Joyce

Brax edged up slightly against the bed as he peered at Joyce knowing what both he and Watson where there for

"Mr Braxton we have to ask you a few questions about the incident that took place the night you were shot"

"You mean the night Grant shot me... the same night he tried to shoot Charlie" Brax voice was harsh as he addressed Joyce

"Mr Braxton we know this must be hard for you but we need to get a full account of what transpired"

"Fine what do you want to know?"

Charlie stood from the bed and lowered herself into the seat beside Brax as Joyce spoke again. Her hand found Brax and he squeezed her hand lightly knowing reliving that night was going to be as hard for her as it was for him

"Right if you could start from the beginning of the night"

Brax took a deep breath as he recalled the events of that evening.

"And then I saw his hand go for the trigger..." Brax recalled watching as Charlie stood before Grant "He was actually going to shot her" he shook his head in anger and frustration at the thought of what could have happened.

"And I just- I just I leapt. There was no way I could stand back and just watch. And I don't remember much after that"

Joyce smiled sympathetically at both Brax and Charlie

"Thank you Mr Braxton I think we have everything we need" spoke Joyce

"So is that it... its over?" Brax asked. But as Joyce and Watson passed Charlie an uncomfortable glare Brax knew there was something he didn't know

"That is it right? He's dead we can get on with our life's"

Brax shuffled against the bed in frustration as Joyce shook his head "Unfortunately it's not that easy Mr Braxton"

Brax glared at them a glint of anger in his eyes, what was so difficult about it. Before he could ask, his question was answered

"Constable Buckton will remain on suspension till all investigations are over and concluded"

Brax's face creased in confusion 'what did he mean suspension'. Charlie closed her eyes momentarily; she had been hoping Joyce would not bring it up in front of Brax. From the look on Brax's face it was clear to Watson and Joyce that Charlie had yet to fill him in on everything that was going on

Brax turned to Charlie "What do they mean suspension... why would you be suspended?" before she could answer he turned to Joyce "Why would she be suspended?"

"Brax its just procedure" Charlie tried to calm his visible anger down but Brax shook his head his glare remaining on Joyce

"Why would she be suspended and what is there to investigate?"

Joyce sighed "Well it is under investigation as to whether Constable Buckton shot Mr Bledcoe under self defence or..." he paused not wanting to finish his sentence but Brax wanted to hear him say it

"Or what?" Brax's glare bore fire as he looked at Joyce

"Brax please calm down" Charlie could see he was getting worked up

"I am calm Charlie" he gazed at her briefly before looking back at Joyce "Or what?"

"Mr Braxton it cannot be denied that anyone in that situation could have pulled that trigger out of anger"

"But we're not talking about anyone, we're talking about Charlie"

"Mr Braxton we are obligated to look into every possible scenario and until we come to a conclusion unfortunately Miss Buckton will not be able to resume work"

Brax clenched his teeth together as he felt his blood boil to a new limit

"You guys are unfucking believable"

"Mr Braxton we understand t..."

"No actually you don't understand" Brax voice rose a little even as Watson flinched it seemed to not affect him "You stand there with your badge and your bullshit obligations. What about your obligations to my family. Where were you when he was pointing a gun at Charlie? Where were you when we both stood at gun point while that creep stood and laughed in our faces? Where were you when she stood out from behind me and faced that monster just to try and stop him from shooting me? Where the hell where you when he pulled the trigger?"

"Mr Braxton..." Joyce was interrupted before he could get a word in

"It was your job to catch him... actually no it was your job to make sure he hadn't escaped in the first place. You couldn't even do that properly then you assured us that you would catch him before he could get to us and **STILL **you couldn't do that. He has time and time again tried to destroy my family. Charlie as lived in fear of him and now you want to punish her for protecting herself and my brother... what would you have preferred she had done? Brax paused waiting for an answer but when he received nothing he continued

"Watched while he hurt Heath, maybe even stuck around watching as he shot both of them because that is what he would have done if she hadn't done what she did. I only regret that it wasn't me that shot him instead" Brax hissed the ending of his sentence. Edging up the bed to quickly Brax winced in pain his hands moving to his banged wound

"Brax" Charlie darted up from her seat worry etched all over her face "Brax please calm down, it's not worth it. I'm going to go get Sid"

"No Charlie" Brax latched onto her hand "I'm fine I just moved to fast that's all"

"Brax you're obviously in pain" Charlie tried to move but his grip on her hand never loosened

"Charlie honestly I'm fine" Brax gave her a reassuring look

Charlie looked at him unsure "Charlie I'm ok I promise" Charlie sighed and nodded before looking at Joyce and Watson

"You've said what you wanted; you should leave now he needs his rest"

Joyce nodded slowly "I am sorry for the way things turned out" Joyce turned on his heels and headed towards the door

"What if was you?" he was stopped by Brax's voice but he didn't turn around

"If you stood there with someone you loved bleeding before you and another person you loved struggling against the man who wanted you dead. Would you stand there and watch as he destroyed your world or would you do what you could to protect yourself and your family" Joyce's silence at Brax's question spoke loud and clear "Yeah that's what I thought"

Sighing lightly Joyce walked out of the room. Watson stood at the door and looked back at Brax and Charlie "I'm sorry for everything that happened to the both of you" Charlie nodded giving her a barely visible smile. She knew Watson would have hated having to be there with Joyce. As Watson left closing the door behind her Charlie turned and looked at Brax.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on" Charlie walked back to her previous position and sat back down on the chair

"I was trying to avoid... that" Charlie referred to the intense scene that had taken place seconds before "I knew you would get worked up and that's the last thing I wanted"

Brax sighed "Charlie you never have to keep anything from me"

"I know... it's just, I guess I just didn't want to have to deal with it yet. I don't want to have to think about what could happen if they don't believe that it was under self defence"

Brax shook his head "Hy it's not going to come to that. You'll be back to work in no time"

Charlie smiled up at him "I hope so"

"Does Ruby know?"

Charlie sighed "She knows I was taken in for questioning but I haven't really explained everything to her yet. We've all only just started to recover from all this. I want her to have that for a while. And who knows I may not have to tell her anything"

Brax nodding understanding why she wouldn't want to tell Ruby

"Well in the mean time it just means I get to spend as much time with you as possible before you go back to work" he knew he had to stay positive for her sake as much as his. "I would really like it if you were a little closer" even in his state he still managed to give a her a quick glimpse of that smile that she loved. He gently tugged on her hand as he slowly shifted along the bed making room for her

Standing to her feet she gently lowered herself beside him mindful of dodging his wound as she rested her head into his arm.

Placing a lingering kiss on her head Brax combed his hand through her hair gently stroking it

"Everything is going to be alright I just know it"

Charlie smiled slightly as she placed her hand on his chest "I'm really glad you're ok... I don't think I could get through this without you"

...

It had been a little over two weeks since Brax woke from his coma and even Sid couldn't deny how well he seemed to have recovered. Although his wound hadn't healed completely he had gained back the majority of his strength and now to his excited he had been permitted to go home.

Brax sat up against the bed waiting patiently for Charlie, Ruby and his brothers to arrive. At the crock of the door he smiled up as all four of them walked through. He had tried to convince Charlie she didn't need to come but both her and Ruby had refused.

"Hy I thought you guys had forgotten about me"

Charlie walked over to his bedside giving him a quick kiss "Never"

"Figured we would make you sweat a little" joked Heath as he walked around the bed and picked up Brax's things

"Don't listen we actually got some breakfast on the way... I suggested you would probably like to eat something nice when we got home seeing as you've been stuck on hospital food for so long"

"Show off" Charlie muttered under her breath as she gave Ruby a playful glare

"You Buckton, are the best and my favourite girl" Brax pointed at Ruby earning himself a cough from Charlie. Brax looked up at her with a firm grin "You ok?" he tried to keep a straight face as he peered at her

Charlie's head tilted and her eyebrow rose as she peered at him. Casey, Heath and Ruby chuckled at the both of them

"Fine" Charlie shrugged her shoulders "But when your wounds heal up you will have to find some other way to waste time"

"Mum" Ruby bellowed her eyes widened a little as she screwed her face

Charlie chuckled only just remembering the actual term behind what she had said had been made known to all a few weeks ago.

She felt herself blushing as she tried to fight her laughter "Sorry I forgot you knew what that meant"

"Maybe we should get going" added Casey as he too frowned at the topic as he stood behind Ruby

Brax, Charlie and Heath chuckled at their faces. Charlie turned to Brax "Come on then... let's get you home"

"Yes please" Brax stood slowly from the bed ready to return to the comfort of his own home

...

Brax smiled as they climbed out of the car. He couldn't help the smile on his face as Charlie darted towards the door opening it before he reached. He shook his head at her as he walked towards the door as Charlie looked up at his sheepishly noticing his smile.

"You're really cute you know that" going to give her what was probably the tenth kiss since leaving the hospital he stopped and looked back as Ruby spoke

"Guys enough with the kissing... please save the rest for when I'm not around" Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked towards them holding up the takeaway bag in her hand "Plus I really want to enjoy my breakfast so all this" she waved her hands at the both of them "isn't helping"

"She has been spending way too much time with Heath" Charlie chuckled at her daughter's cheekiness

"She's got a fair point though" added Heath as he walked down the pathway with Casey "Breakfast and images of you two are not a good combination"

"I second that" spoke Casey as he entered the house. Slumping Brax's bag down on the floor he joined Ruby in the kitchen

Charlie and Brax shook their heads as they entered the house closing the door behind them. Charlie ushered Brax to the dining table before helping Ruby and Casey lay out the things they had brought from the dinner. Brax sat watching them with a huge smile on his face. It was safe to say he had never been so happy to be home he couldn't help but laugh at the conversation that was being held

"Ruby I could have made this" Ruby and Case looked over at her almost in shock and fear. Brax couldn't hold his laugh as Heath burst out laughing also having witnessed the reaction of both Ruby and Casey

"Err I don't think so... I've seen way too much of that hospital to last me a lifetime" Casey grinned as he spoke. Brax and Heath laughed a little harder and Ruby joined

Charlie huffed in offence

"Hy my cooking as improved from what it used to be" Charlie sulked as she walked over to the table with some plates "Tell them Brax" Charlie took a seat waiting for Brax to come to her defence

"Errr..." Brax bit his lips as he tried to hold onto his laughter

"Brax tell them I have made you breakfast more than once"

Brax cleared his throat "Guys she actually has made me breakfast more than once"

"It's not a question of whether she made you breakfast its whether or not you ate it" Heath chuckled at the expression on Brax's face. He knew he had caught him out

"Of course he ate it" Charlie looked and instantly noticed the expression on Brax's face. Ruby and Casey held onto their laughter as they took a seat

"What did you actually do with it?" asked Ruby as they all sat waiting for him to respond

Brax looked up at Charlie knowing she would find some way of punishing him for this but he knew there was no point in lying

"A paper bag"

A chorus of laughter roared across the table as Heath, Ruby and Casey found it impossible to hide their amusement at what Brax had said

"A paper bag" said Heath as he tried to calm his laughter

Charlie looked at Brax unimpressed "Well you've started now don't stop on my account"

Brax bit his lip as he spoke "Well I used to keep one under the table and every time you turned or got distracted I would shove some of the food into it and when you left I would dispose of it he looked over at her sheepishly trying to block out the returned laughter from Ruby, Casey and Heath

Charlie folded her arms and pouted "Ok my cooking cannot be that bad"

"Trust me Mum it is" Ruby sighed wiping the little tear in the corner of her eye as she finally stopped laughing

"Babe I love everything about you... just not your cooking"

"I can't believe you didn't just tell me" Charlie looked at him still pouting

"I was being a gentleman" Brax grinned

"Plus you're a little scary when you're angry" added Heath

"Yeah and that too" added Brax

Charlie shook her head and a smile finally broke out on her face "Well I think it's safe to say I'm never going to cook for any of you... **Ever**" she emphasised on the last word of her sentence

"Thank God" Ruby grinned at her cheekily before tucking into her breakfast

"Oi" Charlie poked her playfully

...

Brax yawed as the front door closed. Jack, Martha, Bianca and the kids had come around that afternoon and now going half seven they had only just left. Ruby and Casey had retracted into Casey's room leaving Brax and Charlie alone in the living room. It was safe to say he was worn out.

Charlie smiled as she walked out of the kitchen "You look shattered" she sunk down next to him

"I'm just a little off my game... a few more days and I'll be as good as new" he tugged her towards him closing the distance between the two of them

"And how about you... you didn't eat much at breakfast or this evening"

Charlie sighed, of course he would have noticed

"I'm a little of my game too I guess... I'll be fine with a good night's sleep"

"You sure?" Brax looked down at her a little concerned

"Yeah I'm sure" Charlie placed a kiss on his cheek

"You guys don't have to stay here you know" Brax spoke referring to Charlie's protest that both her and Ruby would be staying with him and Casey for a while so she could keep a close eye on him

"Are you saying you don't want me here Braxton" Charlie looked up at him teasingly

"Na I definitely want you here but you've been at the hospital every day. I want you taking care of yourself too I don't want you stressing yourself out over me"

"Brax I am taking care of myself and taking care of you isn't stressful... I actually enjoy it"

"Do you" Brax grinned down at her

"Uhuh" Charlie returned the grin as he dipped his head and his lips met hers. Brax's right hand moved from his side and travelled to her hips holding her close. Increasing the gap between her lips she made a gap for Brax as his tongue crashed into hers. She moaned lightly before reluctantly pulling away as Brax's hands travelled further up her body. She couldn't help the smile on her face at the look on his face

"Na uh" she shook her head "Sid said no strenuous activities until your wound heals properly"

"Babe trust me there is nothing strenuous about what I have in mind and plus a little exercise would do me good... you know built up my stamina" Brax's eyebrows rose suggestively as a cheeky grin engrossed his face. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at his words

"It's not going to happen Brax. I don't want to be the one to explain to Sid what happened if whatever you have in mind makes your wound worse" Charlie moved in to give him a quick kiss but Brax had other ideas. Holding her head to his he prolonged the kiss as his other hand slid down her back. "Um Brax" Charlie moaned into the kiss. Ignoring her Brax smirked keeping his lips to hers but she soon broke away

"Charlie you know you want to" Brax wriggled his eyebrows causing Charlie to laugh

"You're right I do, but until Sid gives you the all clear there will be no time wasting for you unfortunately"

Brax sighed knowing he wasn't going to win "Fine but I can still hold you" pulling her back into him she buried her head into his chest staying clear of his bandages

"Yeah you can still do that"

A comforting silence had befallen them for about five minutes both of them relishing in the fact that after everything that had happened, here they were sat in each other's presence.

Brax broke the silence as he remembered something he had picked up on over the last week

"Charlie?"

"Uh?" Charlie's head remained in his chest as she waited for him to speak

"Have you noticed what Ruby as been calling you?" Since waking Brax hadn't heard Ruby refer to Charlie by her name once. Although he had heard Ruby address Charlie as mum on more than one occasion it was usually a temporary thing but in the last week it had been a constant occurrence

Charlie instantly smiled as she picked up on what Brax was talking about. Although she had noticed she hadn't wanted to bring it up thinking after everything died down Ruby would probably go back to calling her by her name.

"Yh I noticed... I keep waiting for her to call me Charlie again"

"But you don't want her to" Brax spoke knowingly

Charlie shook her head "No. I mean regardless of what she calls me she is my daughter but when she calls me mum it's just... it's different. I can't explain it"

Brax nodded in understanding "Well maybe it's for good"

"Yh maybe" Charlie spoke half heartedly her tone not going unnoticed by Brax

"Why don't you talk to her about it?"

Charlie shook her head "I can't...what would I say?" Charlie sighed "its fine, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts"

"Charlie just tell her how you feel... what's the worse that could possibly happen?"

Charlie pondered on it for a moment "It doesn't really matter what she calls me... I'll always be her mother"

Brax sighed, he knew she was lying, it did matter. He was sure he wasn't the only one that had noticed the gleeful look on her face every time Ruby called her mum.

...

Ruby and Casey had now joined Brax and Charlie in the living room as they all sat watching a movie. Looking over at Brax, Charlie smiled at his barely opened eyes

"Babe how about we go to bed"

Brax nodded with no arguments he was tired even he couldn't deny that.

"Actually I'm gonna head off to bed too" spoke Ruby as she stood from her seat. Placing a kiss on Casey's cheek she stood and did the same to Brax and Charlie.

"Night Brax night mum"

Brax watched as Charlie smiled at her words. Deciding to give her the push he needed he spoke quickly "Err Case could you help me to the room"

Charlie looked up at him worried; he had been walking around by himself all day

"You ok" she stood to her feet

"Yh I'm fine just tired plus I need to talk to Case about something"

Charlie looked at him suspiciously

Leaning closer to her he whispered "Maybe you could do the same with Rubes"

Casey stood and walked besides Brax as they both walked down the hall and into Brax's room

"Do you think he is ok?" asked Ruby as soon as the bedroom door closed behind Casey and Brax.

Charlie nodded "yeah I think he is just fine"

Ruby nodded slowly "OK... goodnight" she moved around the chair before Charlie decided to speak up

"Ruby" Ruby turned around looking at Charlie expectantly

"Yeah?" she answered

"Err can I talk to you about something?"

Ruby looked down At Charlie's fingers as she twiddled them around each other letting Ruby know she was a little nervous about the topic she wanted to address

"Is everything ok?" asked Ruby as she walked back round the couch and sat next to Charlie

"Yeah" Charlie sighed "I err- well it's been a while since you called me by my name" Charlie peered at Ruby trying to read her body language

"oh" Ruby nodded lightly "Do you not want me calling you mum?" Ruby asked confused

Charlie shook her head vigorously "No I love it when you call me mum it's just usually it only ever happens every once in a while but you've stuck to it for a while. I just wanted to know if it was permanent. I mean it's ok if it's not I get that it might be a little odd for you"

Now it was Ruby's turn to shake her head "It's not odd"

"It's not?" asked Charlie a little surprised

"No it's not odd and yeah I think its permanent... I mean I may still call you Charlie every once in a while out of habit but you're my mum so that's what I want to call you. Plus after everything that has happened... "

Charlie nodded in understanding. She pulled Ruby into a hug. As she pulled away she couldn't help the smile on her face. Ruby couldn't help her own smile at the joyous look on Charlie's face. She never knew it had meant so much to her

"Good I would really like that" Charlie's smile captured her face

Ruby chuckled a little "Good night mum" she placed another kiss on Charlie's cheek

"Night Rubes" Charlie watched as Ruby walked into the spare room and closed the door behind her

...

Walking down the hall Casey walked out of Brax's room

"Night Charlie" he smiled at her as she approached

"Night Case" returning the gesture she made her way into Brax's room closing the door behind her

Stripping down to her underwear. She opened his wardrobe and pulled out a T shirt of Brax's before slinging it over her head. Slowly sliding in beside Brax she grinned as he instantly wrapped his arms around her. She shuffled as close to him as she could get resting her head on his chest

"I'll assume it went well?"

Charlie nodded "Really well" she edged up so she could look at him "I love you, you know that"

Brax nodded with a grin "you better, because I love you too"

Settling herself back down in his embrace, Charlie smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head before the both of them drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter ending with happy Chax. hope it was worth the read. remember to plz read and review :)<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and pms the yreally have made a difference to this story. I cant believe this is my fifteth chapter feels like I only just started writng this fic. hope you guys enjoy this one :) Remember to read and raview **

* * *

><p><strong>Brax nodded with a grin "you better, because I love you too"<strong>

**Settling** **herself back down in his embrace, Charlie smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head before the both of them drifted off to sleep**

**...**

Charlie's eyes fluttered open. The curtains of Brax's room were slightly drawn and the morning sun streamed into the room. Her eyes closed together surprised by the amount of light in the room. Slowly opening her eyes she rolled over expecting Brax to still be there. Her hands landed flat on the empty space besides her causing her to shuffle up the bed

"Brax" she waited but received no response

Stepping out of the bed she slowly made her way out of the room and into the living room

"Brax?" she stopped and smiled as she caught sight of him in the kitchen.

Turning around Brax dropped what he was doing and walked over to her "Morning" he smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips

"Mmm Morning" Charlie smiled into the kiss. Looking over his shoulder she frowned as she looked back at him "Brax you're supposed to be resting" she sighed at the food that he had laid out on the dining table

Brax wrapped his hand around her waist and hers instantly resting on his arm "Charlie you worry too much. I just made breakfast. It's not really considered strenuous work"

Charlie shrugged "Still... I'm meant to be taking care of you"

"And you have been... I just wanted to return the favour" dropping another kiss on her lips he pulled her towards the table. Pulling out a chair for her he smiled as she looked up at him with a grin

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a seat

Charlie shook her head "Nothing you're just really amazing"

Brax's grin now matched hers "I have been told that once or twice" he winked at her as she chuckled lightly before tucking into the food in front of her

"Case and Ruby not joining us?" asked Charlie as she picked up a piece of toast

"Na Ruby dragged him down the beach about an hour ago" Charlie chuckled as she looked up to see it had only just gone 9:15.

"Poor Case" laughed Charlie knowing Casey was far from a morning person

Brax chuckled "You should have seen his face, I actually thought he was going to start crying he looked that tired" Charlie laughed as she pictured his face

"I don't know how he keeps up with her... what kid gets up before 8 on a Saturday. She definitely doesn't get it from me"

"Oh trust me I know" grinned Brax "Do you have any idea the amount of times you used to turn up late to things because you woke up late or couldn't get out of bed" Brax smiled as he referred back to when him and Charlie were still teenagers

Charlie pouted her lips "It was only a couple of times"

Brax looked at her with a raised eyebrow causing her to gaze at him sheepishly "Fine it may have been more than a couple but you can't blame me, you always wanted to meet at ridiculous times of the morning" exclaimed Charlie

Brax chuckled "Right, and what about the day I asked you to meet me at the beach for twelve?" Brax paused and the look on her face made it clear she remembered. "What was it you said again?"

Charlie shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about" her words brought laughter to Brax's lips

"Brax can we move it to two I was hoping to have a little lie in" Brax tried to mimicked her voice as he spoke earning him a slap across the arm

"Firstly I do not sound like that... I hope. And Brax it was the first weekend of school break I just wanted to sleep"

Brax shook his head as he looked at her amused by the sweetness in her voice at the end of her sentence

"Charlie we moved it to two and you still turned up late" Charlie bit her lip as Brax laughed. Her lips soon curled up as she listened carefully to the laughter leaving his lips. Even after all this time the mere sound of his laughter still made the hairs on the back of her neck stand in awe. As his laughter came to a halt he smiled that smile that made her heart melt and his dimples were now on display

"What are you thinking about?" asked Brax as he slid his hand across the table taking hers in his

"You... me... us" the smile on her face widened as she used the word us "I'm just really happy you're here"

"Good... cause I'm not going nowhere" Brax rubbed his thumb against her hand as they both continued with their breakfast

...

After much argument Brax had given in and let Charlie clear up the table. He watched as she rinsed the dirty dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. He took a deep breath as she bent over slightly still wearing only his shirt that she had put on the night before. Not saying a word he stood and walked up behind her. His hand moved slowly around her waist removing all distance between them. She may have had her back turned to him but Brax could see the corners of her lips curl up as his hands settled around her waist. Not saying a word he brushed her hair to her right shoulder before invading her neck with slow kisses. Brax smiled as Charlie tilted her head to the side allowing him more access. grazing his teeth agaisnt the skin on her neck his hands slowly crawled up from her waist as she let out a little moan

"Brax..." her breath came out heavy

"Uhuh" Brax replied his lips still attacking her neck

"Brax... we can't, y..." before she could speak any more words he spun her round constraining her voice as he clasped his lips on hers. Holding the small of her back with his left hand, his right hand moved to the side of her face holding her lips against his. As a little gap formed between her lips he took his chance and jostled his tongue into her mouth only to be met with the same force by hers

Unable to pull away Charlie's hands crawled to the back of his neck wanting to taste more if him. She groaned as Brax gently pushed her so her back was pressed against the counter. His left right hand had now moved from her face and had begun making its way up his shirt that she was wearing. Feeling the need for air Charlie pulled away from the kiss only to return his earlier gesture as she trailed kisses along his neck. Wanting to be as close to him as possible she pushed herself into him but quickly backed away as he winced slightly.

"You ok?" Charlie's eyes widened slightly but Brax quickly shrugged it off as he pulled her back into him

"Yh I'm fine... now where were we"

Charlie looked at him with a knowing glare "Brax you just winced... that's not fine"

"It was nothing" Brax lowered his lips onto her neck hoping it would be enough to distract her but he had no such luck

"Brax there is no way we are finishing this off till your wound heals"

"But..." Brax peered at her childishly only causing Charlie to laugh

"No buts Brax"

"You can just be gentle with me" Brax wriggled his eyebrows with a grin firmly placed

"I could..." Brax's eyes lit up in hope but they soon deflated "But I won't, sorry babe" Charlie gave him a quick kiss before edging past him

"What am I supposed to do about this then?" Brax tried his best to pout hoping to gain some sympathy from her as he nodded further down his body

Charlie couldn't help the laughter that left her lips as she looked down at the bulge in his shorts. Smiling she walked over to him slowly. Leaning in as far as she could without their faces touching her smile widened at the gleeful look on his face as her hands trailed up his chest.

"I think a cold shower should sort you out" she gave him a peck on the cheek before backing away. She stifled her laughter at the look on his face. Turning she made her way down the hall towards his room

"This is no way to treat a patient miss Buckton" Charlie giggled at his words before walking into his room

...

"Babe" Charlie walked out of the bathroom and into the living room

Looking up at her Brax instantly smirked as she stood before him in only a towel

"Don't even think about it" Charlie instantly spoke as she recognised the look on his face

"What I didn't say or do anything" Brax spoke as his eyes trailed up her legs

"I know what you want to say... and do" her smirk now matching his as he stood up from the couch

"So..." Brax wrapped his arms around her waist "Why don't you let me do it"

Charlie chuckled as she shook her head "Bianca and the kids are going down to the beach. She asked if we were coming, but that's only if you feel up to it."

"Yh Heath just text me now and I'm more than up for it... could do with some fresh air"

"You sure?" asked Charlie

"Yep"

"Ok I'll go get dressed" Backing out of his arms Charlie walked down the hall and into his room but couldn't help but laugh as Brax spoke

"So that's a no to the letting me do what I want to do" Brax walked in behind her

Charlie nodded with a grin "It's a temporary no"

"Fine... I guess a cold shower will have to do... for now" Charlie smiled after him as he walked into the bathroom

...

Approaching the beach hand in hand Charlie and Brax smiled as they noticed the whole clan were there on the beach. Jack, Heath and Casey were further down as they kicked a ball around with Reece, while Ruby sat with Rosie building sand castles and Bianca and Martha sat talking with Abi sat contently in Bianca's lap

Reaching Bianca and Martha Charlie perched herself down beside her friends

"Hy guys" she smiled widely at them before looking down at Abi as she kicked her legs against the sand "Hi beautiful" she placed a kiss on Abi's temple causing her to gurgle with a smile

"Hy" Bianca and Martha smiled at her before looking up at Brax

"Hi Brax" they spoke in unison

"How you feeling?" Bianca smiled up at him

"Good thanks" Brax smiled down at her. "Hy" he slowly picked a ten month old Abi up from Bianca's lap and tickled her as she giggling uncontrollably

"Definitely a Braxton" Brax grinned at her as she placed her hands on his face smiling up at him

"I think it's safe to say she's missed you as much as Reece as. Speaking of the devil" Bianca nodded to Reece who was now running towards Brax

"Uncle Brax you came's" Reece bounced towards him gleefully

Brax smiled as he passed Abi back to Bianca. Turning he playfully ruffled Reece's hair "Of course I did buddy"

"Hi Aunt Charlie"

"Hy don't I get a kiss from my favourite boy today" Charlie pouted at him

Reece smiled as he walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek

"That's better" smiled Charlie as he walked back over to Brax

"I tolds you I is the favourite" Reece grinned up at Brax

Charlie, Martha and Bianca laughed as Reece poked his tongue out at Brax

"Yeah but when me and Aunt Charlie are wasting time I'm here favourite boy" Brax looked up and grinned at Charlie

Charlie's eyes widened "Brax"

Brax chuckled "Babe he has no idea what I am talking about"

"I hope you've been letting him rest and not just as you call it w..." Charlie quickly interrupted Bianca before she said any more

"Guys seriously" Charlie looked at Reece giving him a lightly smile

Martha, Bianca and Brax couldn't help but laugh as she visibly began blushing

"You come play with us" Reece tugged on Brax's hand taking little interest in what the adults were talking about

Taking his eyes from Charlie, Brax looked at Reece and nodded "Yh lets go" quickly giving Charlie a wink he followed Reece down the beach towards the guys

As soon as Brax was out of ear shot Bianca turned to her "So did you "she paused looking for a befitting word "celebrate him finally being out of the hospital"

Charlie shook her head at the suggestive look on both her friends' faces

"You guys are just as bad as him"

"So have you?" Charlie chuckled as her friends ignored her comment still peering at her with grins as they waited for a reply

"No his wound hasn't healed properly so until Sid gives him the all clear... celebrations will have to be put on hold" Charlie sighed as she gazed down at Brax

She looked back up at Bianca and Martha as they began laughing

"What?" she looked at them confused

"Well by the way you're looking at him it seems you really want to celebrate" laughed Martha

Charlie bit her lips as she felt herself blushing. Sighing she let out a little groan before nodding "Yh I really** REALLY** want to celebrate and he is not making resisting very easy either" at her words all three girls burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" asked Ruby as her ad Rosie walked over to the girls. Rosie instantly ran into her mother's lap as Ruby dropped the plastic bucket and shovel

"Trust me you don't want to know" answered Bianca as her laughter subsided with the girls

Ruby gave them a questioning look but asked no more further questions knowing when it came to Charlie and the girls it was usually best not to know what was going on

"Hy I haven't seen you all day" Charlie placed a kiss on Ruby's temple

"Mum its only just gone twelve" Ruby chuckled at her mother

"I know but still"

Ruby smiled "Well I figured you and Brax would want some alone time this morning so really you should be thanking me"

"Oh well in that cas,e thank you Ruby" Charlie nudged her playfully before their attention was taken by the guys as they cheered Reece on

"Guys?" Bianca, Ruby and Martha looked over at Charlie as she spoke

"Yea?" answered Bianca

"I need your help with something" replied Charlie "Its Brax's birthday week after next"

"Oh I forgot all about that" replied Bianca

"Yea I think that's what he's hoping for... he hasn't mentioned it once"

"He's never been one to really celebrate his birthday... Maybe he just wants it to slide by unnoticed" answered Martha

Charlie shook her head "Not a chance I really want to do something special for him so I really need your help"

"Ok... so what do we have to do?" asked Bianca

"I'll let you know later"

Martha and Bianca nodded as Ruby stood to her feet

"I'm gonna go join them" Ruby paced down the beach instantly catching the ball before kicking it to Reece

Bianca turned to Charlie with a grin "So I see she's sticking with calling you mum" Charlie's smile grew at the topic Bianca had spoken on

"Yh" looking back down at Ruby Charlie couldn't help the little laughter that left her lips as she watched her daughter squeal and giggle as Heath throw her over his shoulder and Casey threw Reece over his

"It's funny, it feels like with everything that has happened it's only made us stronger than ever"

"Well I think after everything you all deserve some happiness" Martha and Bianca smiled at their friend glad that after everything that had happened she came out the other end stronger than before.

Charlie and the girls smiled up as the others made their way over to them

"Mummy mummy" Reece ran to Bianca, without saying a word Bianca knew he wanted something as he widened his eyes at her

Bianca sighed biting her lips trying not to laugh at her son "What do you want this time?" Bianca peered at him with a raised eyebrow

"Can I go on my buggy board... please mummy" Reece placed both his hands together as he widened his eyes at her innocently

"Reece Thomas Braxton that's just not fair" Bianca sighed knowing she would lose against the look on his face. Looking up at Heath she shook her head as she gave in

"Fine but be careful" she looked at Heath sternly

"Yes mam" Heath gave a salute as he winked at her "Told you she would cave if you gave her that look" Heath ruffled Reece's hair as he giggled lightly

Bianca looked at him unimpressed "So you both played me?"

Reece shook his head "N,o daddy says I's only using my asses to my benisits" Bianca scrunched her face up as she looked at Heath.

Ruby, Brax, Casey and Jack laughed knowing what Reece was trying to say

Heath chuckled "actually I said using his assets to his benefit"

"Yh dad that what I just says" Reece shook his head at his father causing the laughter of the others to increase

"Have I ever told you just how cute you are" Charlie pulled him into her lap as she tickled him.

Squirming in her grasp Reece giggled loudly "No stop Aunt Charlie it chickles" Reece finally stopped giggling as Charlie stopped tickling him

"and you tells me all the time that I'm the cutest"

"No you're the second cutest... I'm first" spoke Brax

Reece shook his head "No's I is first isn't I Aunt Charlie?" Reece looked up at her

"Uhuh you are definitely the best uncle Brax is just jealous"

Reece pulled his tongue out at Brax before standing from Charlie's lap "daddy come on I want to surf" Reece tugged on Heath's hand

"Hold on buddy" Dropping his shirt Heath placed a kiss on Abigail's temple before placing a kiss on Bianca's lips

"Daddy come on" Reece stood impatiently

"Ok I'm coming" Heath shook his head before following Reece into the water

"Babe I might go for a surf too" Jack gave Martha a quick kiss before he flung his shirt to the ground and picked up his board

"We'll come to" added Ruby as she pulled Casey to his feet both of them grabbing their boards and pacing down the beach

Martha, Bianca and Charlie turned to Brax as he slumped down besides Charlie. Neither of the three could hide the amusement on their faces as he sat sulking while watching the others on their board

"We might go get a juice from the surf club" Bianca and Martha stood to their feet with Rosie and Abi as they walked up the beach

Charlie bit her lips as she looked at Brax. Without even looking up at her Brax spoke

"This isn't funny" Charlie shook her head as she pursed her lips together as she tried to hold onto her laughter

"Babe I wasn't laughing" Charlie moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"I'm sure you'll be out there with them in no time... but in the mean time you get to spend time with me"

Brax looked up at her and shook his head "Well seeing as Reece seems to have taken you from me I'm not so sure spending time with you is a good idea" Brax gazed at her mockingly

"Take me from you... never" Charlie shook her head playfully "Reece may be the cutest but you" she placed a kiss on his neck "Are the most sexiest, handsome and might I add charming guy I know" she smiled as she placed another kiss on his neck

Brax immediately grinned at her "Well in that case..." leaning over her he embedded his lips against hers as she leaned into the sand allowing him lay on top of her

...

"You ok?" Charlie turned to find Ruby standing behind her

"Yh" she gave her daughter a smile but she could tell the conversation was far from over as Ruby edged around the couch and sat beside her

"You know Brax once said you were a very bad liar... I see what he meant now" Ruby looked at Charlie strenly

Charlie sighed "I was just thinknig thats all"

"About?"

looking at Ruby Charlie knew they wouls have to talk about it eventually. Turning so she was facing Ruby she took her hand in hers

"I was thinking about work"

"You going back" asked Ruby

Charlie shook her head "Rubes I... I'm on suspension"

"What? why?"

"Well they need to make sure that what I did wasnt on purpose and that it was underself defence" Charlie knew Ruby would figure out what she was referring to

Ruby nodded taking in what Charlie was saying "So what if they dont believe you?" asked Ruby knowing there was more to the situation

Charlie tightened her grip on Ruby's hand "then I could face trail...but Ruby I doubt it will come to that" Charlie spoke quickly trying to reassure Ruby

"But what if it does... could you get sent to jail for this?"

Charlie pursed her lips trying to hold back her tears at the expression of fear displayed on Ruby's face

"Ruby that is the worst case senario ok... it most probably wont come to that"

"I can't lose you mum" Ruby wiped a stray tear

"And you wont... you could never lose me" Charlie pulled Ruby into a hug both of them hoping that even in death Grant wasnt going to destroy their happiness

...

Walking into the station Charlie felt all eyes follow her direction. Although they all smiled warmly almost sympathetically it didn't ease her nervous as she approached Joyce's office. Knocking on his door gently she took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for what was about to transpire

"Come in" she obliged to the voice as she pushed the door open and walked into the office. She felt the base of her palms clam up as a million and one thoughts ran around in her mind. She stopped as she looked at Joyce and the two addictions that sat each side of him. Unsure what to do she remained standing till Joyce spoke

"You can take a seat" his voice gave nothing away as she edged to the single seat that was isolated before them. Easing herself into it she laid her hands on her lap trying to steady her legs as they jittered with nervousness. Her eyes wondered between the three people that sat before her. The phone call she had gotten asking her to come down had given nothing away but she didn't need telling to know that the three people before her were about to tell her what her fate was to be

"Constable Buckton this is inspector Taylor and chief inspector Williams. I'm sure you know why we called you here" Charlie nodded her head at Joyce's words

"Yes sir I think I do"

...

Looking down at the time Brax looked over at Ruby and Casey

"Are you sure she didn't say where she was going?" he asked for the tenth time

Casey sighed as Ruby shook her head

"She just got a call and said she had to be somewhere and she wouldn't be long"

Brax groaned in frustration. He had resurfaced from the shower only to find that Charlie had gone out. That was now over half an hour ago and neither Martha nor Bianca had heard from her and she wasn't picking her phone

"Brax she's not been gone long she's probably already on her way back" added Casey

Brax's head shot up as the door pushed open. His eyes deflated as he saw Jack walk in through the door

"Wow... don't look too happy to see me"

"I thought you was Charlie"

"I thought you would have gone with her" spoke Jack as he took a seat on the couch

Brax, Ruby and Casey looked up at him

"Gone where with her?" asked Brax

Jack sighed quickly realising that Charlie must have not told them about the call he was sure she would have gotten that afternoon

"I was at the office an hour ago and I heard that Joyce had called Charlie in. I figured it was to talk about her suspension. I was waiting around but Joyce ushered me away"

"Did they tell you anything about what's going to happen?" asked Ruby her eyes fixed on Jack as she waited for a response

Jack shook his head

"No nothing... just that she had been called in by Joyce"

"So she's at the station right now?" asked Brax as he edged forward

"I'm guessing so"

Without saying a word Brax stood to his feet

"You're not allowed to drive" Ruby stood up from her seat knowing what Brax wanted to do

"I'm sure I'll survive" answered Brax as he picked up the keys to his Ute

"Mate try it and forget the bullet wound... Charlie will herself inflict pain on you" Jack took the keys out of Brax's grip. He knew too well he couldn't stop Brax from going down to the station "I'll drive you"

"Fine" Brax walked towards the door

"Will you please call or text as soon as you know anything?" Brax turned at Ruby's voice

"Yeah" Brax gave her a smile before walking out the door with Jack following behind

Jack made no efforts to talk during the car ride. Brax's gaze had remained placed ahead and he could see the anxiousness in his eyes. He knew the only thing that could calm his best friend down was if the investigation had been closed on the basis of self defence

...

Brax sat impatiently his feet tapping against the ground with his eyes peering at the door on his left hand side. As he and Jack walked into the station no one questioned why they were there.

"How long do these things take?" asked Brax. He leaned forward on his chair resting his elbows on his lap as he brought his hands up to his mouth

"I don't know" replied Jack

"Aren't you guys supposed to know these things?" Sighed Brax

"This type of thing isn't exactly a regular occurrence..." Jack stopped talking as the door both he and Brax had been glaring at opened up.

Brax shot up to his feet waiting for a figure to retract from the room. His eyes laid glued to Charlie as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. He tried to read her face or even her body language but he got nothing. As she looked in his direction, she looked at him surprised to find him their gazing at her with questioning eyes

"Brax what are you doing here?" she walked over to him and Jack slowly

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Brax

Charlie sighed "I didn't want to make a big deal. You really didn't have to come down here"

"Yes I did" Brax looked down at her his questioning gaze still placed as he waited for her to fill him in on what had transpired

"The investigation has been closed under the basis of self defence... I'm not getting charged, but my suspension still stands for the next month""

Brax head swung back in relief as he exhaled deeply relieve washing over him. Although in his eyes her being suspended wasn't fair he knew things could have turned out a lot worse. Brax brought his head back down and met her eyes. He couldn't deny the relief that washed over his face as he noticed her smiling

"So you're ok?" asked Brax as he tugged on her arm pulling her closer towards him

"Yh I'm ok" replied Charlie before she turned to Jack

"Great so I get stuck on my own for a month... don't think I'm gonna be doing all your paper work for you" Brax and Charlie couldn't help but chuckle at Jacks words

"You know you'll miss me... who else are you going to pick on or get to pick up your slack work" replied Charlie

"Well I can still pick on you outside the station and as for slack work I'll just put it off till you get back" Jack grinned

...

Walking out of the station Charlie stopped as she raised her eyebrow at Brax

"Why is your Ute here?"

Jack muffled his laughter as he looked at Brax

"Well I had to get here somehow"

"Brax" she looked at him unimpressed "Sid clearly stated that you were not to drive... under any circumstances. What if something ha..."

"Charlie I wasn't driving" seeing the look on her face Brax quickly interjected "Jack drove me down here"

Charlie looked over at Jack who nodded in confirmation

"Well good" she looked at the both of them for a moment longer before walking over to her car

Jack finally let out a little laugh making sure Charlie didn't hear him "And I thought Martha was scary". Giving Jack a slap across the head Brax walked ahead before shouting to Jack

"I'm gonna go with Charlie you take the Ute" Brax quickly retrieved his phone from his back pocket before texting Ruby letting her know the verdict

...

"So how are you really feeling?"

Having now retired to his room, Brax and Charlie lay on his bed after escaping Ruby and Casey's glee at her news.

Charlie looked up at him. She rolled her eyes knowing he would have to be the one to know she wasn't being a hundred percent honest

"Honestly?"

Brax nodded in confirmation

"I'm happy but I just... I don't know" She sighed as she lay her head against his chest "I know it's only a month suspension but... I guess I just wasn't expecting it"

"I know but like you said it's only a month, before you know it you'll be back to work and then you'll be begging for some time off"

"True" smiled Charlie "It's just I've never not had anything to do... a whole month is going to drive me crazy"

Bringing his fingers to her shoulder he ran gentle circles over it "Look at it this way, it just means you get to spend more time with me. Surely that's got to be a bonus?"

Charlie grinned as she edged up the bed bringing her lips to his "Its a definite bonus"

* * *

><p><strong>So finally the whole Grant saga is done and dusted :)<strong>

**I know this was a simple chapter but I wanted to give you guys some more happy Chax :). I think it's only what you readers deserve after all the drama they have faced lately and I know happy Chax is needed at the moment especailly with the whole Natalie and Brax thing going on right now on the show. I keep trying to warm up to the idea of Natalie with Brax but I'm just not there yet (not sure if I ever will be). But lets face it no one will ever top Chax.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Really appreciate all your reviews and pms just love all the positive feedback. I will be going away for two weeks this Saturday (not sure if I will be able to update while I am away) but will post another chapter before then. enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing his fingers to her shoulder he ran gentle circles over it "Look at it this way, it just means you get to spend more time with me. Surely that's got to be a bonus?"<strong>

**Charlie grinned as she edged up the bed bringing her lips to his "Its a definite bonus"**

**...**

"Babe I'm sure you'll get the all clear"

"I hope so" replied Brax as he and Charlie sat waiting for him to be seen to

"Mr Braxton" Brax and Charlie stood to their feet as Sid approached. Sid couldn't help the light chuckle that left his lips at the sight of Brax's face "I can tell you're eager to get this over and done with"

"It's all he's been banging on about for the past three weeks" replied Charlie as she looked up at Brax

"I just really want to go for a surf" replied Brax

"Ok. Let's see if you're able to" Sid smiled as he led the way. Leaning over to Charlie so only she could hear what he was saying Brax whispered

"And I really need to relieve some built up tension" he gave her a wink and his smile only increased as her face grew plum red

"That's not helping either" he lightly brushed his thumb against her cheek this time earning himself a slap on the chest as they followed Sid into a room

"Right" both Brax and Charlie looked up as Sid spoke. Charlie trying to hide the colour in her cheeks

"If you just lay down and we'll get started before we take you for a scan" Nodding to Sid's words Brax placed himself on the bed hoping the results would go his way.

...

"So everything is all set for tomorrow?"

"Yep" replied Bianca as she sat down besides Ruby

"Ok but how are you getting him there again?" asked Ruby as she glanced between Martha and Bianca

"Well that's where Heath and Jack come in" replied Martha "They'll be dragging him there under false pretences"

"And she'll be waiting there for him when they get there?" questioned Ruby

"Yep"

"Do you really think he has no idea about what's going on?"

Martha and Bianca chuckled at April's question

"Trust me when Charlie wants to keep something under wraps she does... it's just up to us to not slip up or she will, and I mean this... she will have our heads"

"Yeah ok I'll be right down there" Heath put his phone back into his pocket as he picked up the car keys "Babe I've got to go out for a while I won't be long" placing a kiss on her lips Heath had fled before Bianca could get a word in

"Ok what was that about?" asked Martha as she looked at Bianca

Bianca shrugged "I have no idea... he's been like that for the past week especially when he's with the guys"

"Yh Jacks been the same...I've walked in on him and Brax talking and they always seem to unconvincingly change the topic when they see me" added Martha

"I pretty sure they are up to something" Bianca nodded at Martha

"We just don't know what it is" replied Bianca

As her phone vibrated Martha picked it up reading the new message "It's Jack, apparently he's going to be home a little late"

"Did he say why?" asked Bianca

"Nope just says its urgent"

"Ok so something is defiantly going on there"

All four girls nodded

"I just wish I knew what it was" said Martha

Bianca sighed with a grin "Well lucky for you I have many persuasive techniques... I'm sure I can get something out of Heath"

Ruby and April instantly cringed at her words

"That is disgusting" spoke April as she stood up and walked into her room closely followed by Ruby

Martha and Bianca chuckled at the looks on their faces

"Trust me there is nothing disgusting about my techniques... dirty maybe"

...

Having been told to wait while Brax was taken to do his scans Charlie sat in the hall way anxiously waiting and hoping he would be given the all clear. Looking up she stood to her feet as Brax walked out of the room. She watched as Sid gave him a light smile before walking away as Brax made his way over to her

"Hy...so?" Charlie looked up at him expectantly

"Err..." Brax sighed as looked down at the ground. Reading into his body language Charlie sighed before moving closer to him

"I'm sorry"

Unable to keep up the act any longer Brax looked up at her and a grin emerged on his face

"Don't be because..." he stopped as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I can not only drive and surf but I also get to finally take you up on your promise"

"Wait so..." Charlie paused as a smile crept up on her face "You've been given the all clear? The wound as healed like properly healed?"

Brax nodded "Yep I am officially off Sid's radar" his grin still firmly places "Ow" he frown as Charlie punched him in the arm "What was that for?" taking his arms from around her waist he rubbed his arm

"That was for your little performance just then... you had me worried" Charlie pouting her lips as she looked at him

Smiling, Brax pulled her back into him "I was just checking you still cared"

"Yea well that little stunt may have just cost you one promise" looking up at him Charlie tried to keep a straight face at the expression now displayed on his face

"That's not fair" Brax looked at her attempting to pouting

"Well what you did wasn't fair"

"You're right" Brax's grin returned as he tightened his grip on her "So how about you let me make it up to you... show you just how sorry I am"

Charlie tried to hide the grin that was threatening her face as she picked up on what he was talking about. Deciding to play along she spoke

"And how do you plan on doing that Braxton?"

"I would tell you but I think you would appreciate it more, **a lot more** if I just showed you" Brax winked at her

Charlie couldn't help but blush at his words and under his glare. She lowered her head trying to hide the colour in her cheeks but she knew it was too late. Leaning into her, she shuddered slightly as his breath hit her neck

"That only makes me more eager to make it up to you" he brushed his thumb against her check only causing more blood to travel there

Composing herself Charlie looked up at him meeting the grin on his lips

"Well the more time we spend here the less time you have to make it up to me before Ruby or Casey get back" Charlie couldn't help but laugh as Brax automatically pulled her along as he hurried towards his Ute.

...

Groaning Brax shifted in his seat as he tried to keep his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. This only seemed to fuel Charlie as her hands slipped further up his tights. She giggled as she watched him grit his teeth trying to keep control. She kept her gaze on him as she slipped her hand further till Brax removed one of his hand from the steering and placed it above hers, preventing it from going any further

"Charlie any further and I'm not going to make it home" he took a deep breath before taking a quick glance at her something he instantly wished he hadn't done. He shook his head as Charlie bit her lip seductively before edging forward in her seat and bringing her lips to his neck before slowly sucking on it.

Gritting his teeth harder in an attempt to stay in control Brax pressed down a little firmer on the accelerator unsure of how long he could withstand Charlie's advances. He stiffened as she edged her hand further up his thigh but he quickly took grip of it again

"Charlie" he only just barely managed to speak

"Uhuh" Charlie mumbled her lips never leaving his neck

"For both our safety please **please** just hold that thought till we get home" he sighed in relief as she pulled away from his neck a smirk playing on her face as she looked down at the bulge in his pants

"Are you sure you can wait?" she giggled

Picking up on what she was looking at Brax shook his head "You're evil" Charlie chuckled at his words as the car came to a stop "And I don't have to... we're here" before he had finished talking Brax had already jumped out of his Ute. Sprinting over to Charlie side he opened the door before she could even reach for it

...

As their lips met in an urgent Kiss, they both stumbled towards the door as Brax fumbled with the keys trying to open the front door. He moaned as Charlie reached down to his pants running her hands over his bulge

"Your killing me" he mumbled into the kiss. Finally getting the door open he pushed it open before picking Charlie up by the waist and walking into the house. Slamming the door shut with his foot he placed her down their lips never parting. His arms roamed up her back as she buried her fingers in his hair holding his lips to hers. As she walked backwards Brax followed her knowing where she was leading him

"Mum... is that you?" at the sound of Ruby's voice Charlie and Brax jolted apart breathlessly. Brax and Charlie both groaned under their breath as Ruby walked down the hallway. Quickly leaning against the couch Brax tried to cover up the excitement that had arisen in his pants

"Hy guys...how did it go at the hospital?" Ruby looked at the both of them expectantly but received nothing for a few seconds as they caught their breath

"Err... it was good yh, he's been given the all clear" answered Charlie as she tried to casually straighten herself up

"That's good" spoke Ruby as she took a seat on the couch both Charlie and Brax's eyes widening "I bet you can't wait to go for a surf?" spoke Ruby

Noticing Brax's silence Charlie slapped him lightly on the chest causing him to wake up "Uh yh yh... that amongst other things" Brax mumbled the ending of his sentence earning a glare from Charlie

"What?" asked Ruby obviously missed what he had said

"Oh just saying how much I really can't wait to get back in the water"

Charlie and Brax looked at each other Before Charlie turned to Ruby "Err Rubes I thought you were spending the day with April?"

"Yh but then Dex and Casey came over to Bianca's and Dex wanted to go into the city so April went with him and me and Case came back here"

"You and Casey?" questioned Brax

"Yep"

Charlie and Brax looked up as Casey walked out of his room and into the living room taking a seat next to Ruby

"You have got to be kidding me" Brax mumbled in annoyance

"Hy... how did it go?" Casey looked up at both Brax and Charlie

"Yh good he got the all clear" answered Charlie as she sighed

"That's great... bet you can't wait to get in the water"

"Mmmm" answered Brax "Err are you guys staying at home?" questioned Brax trying to act as casual as possible

"Uhuh... might just watch some movies" replied Ruby

"It's a really nice day... you shouldn't really be wasting it on the couch. Maybe you could go down to the beach or something?" Charlie smiled at them hoping they would take her advice and leave the house

"Na I think we're good here" replied Ruby

"Plus we're down at the beach everyday... I just want to chill out" added Casey

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" Brax wasn't trying to give anything away but he needed for them to leave

Ruby and Casey turned their heads to Charlie and Brax "Is something wrong guys?" Ruby looked at them through narrowed eyes

Charlie shook her head with a smile "Err no of course not... you guys enjoy your film"

Knowing that they would have to put their much anticipated activity on hold Brax groaned in frustration as he looked at Charlie "I'm going to go take a shower... a very cold shower" Charlie coughed over his words hoping Casey and Ruby hadn't heard him

"You ok?" asked Ruby

Charlie nodded "Yh just a little tickle in my throat that' all. I err... I'm just gonna go change" smiling at them Charlie walked out of sight and into Brax's room

As Charlie closed the door behind her Casey and Ruby could no longer hold the smirks they had long been holding onto

"Is it me or were they ..." before Casey could finish Ruby nodded

"Yep they were"

"And we're sticking around just to get on their nerves" added Casey

Ruby nodded again, her gaze never leaving the screen but a grin fplaced on her face

"You're so evil" laughed Casey knowing full well what he and Ruby had just walked in on and were now preventing

...

**TWO DAYS LATER**

His eyes opened slowly as it adjusted to the unexpected light that was beaming through the windows. As he opened them fully he met the curtains opened up and Charlie was not beside him as she had been every morning for the past month. Shuffling up the bed he looked towards his door as it crept open. He couldn't help but smile as Charlie walked through with a matching smile and a tray in her hand. Walking over to his side she placed the tray down on the bedside table before leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. As her tongue slipped into his mouth Brax pulled her closer wanting to get more. Finally pulling away Charlie smiled up at him as he spoke

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Well I figured the birthday boy deserved a little treat" Charlie smiled up at him before leaning in and placing another kiss on his lips "Happy Birthday babe this is for you" Charlie picked up the tray and placed it on his lap

Brax looked down at the food laid out on the tray before looking back up at Charlie

"This is nice... err did you make it yourself... all by yourself?" Brax asked a little weary

Charlie frowned as she hit him on the arm "So what if I did?"

Brax chuckled "I was just wondering; I'm sure it tastes nice" he spoke unconvincingly before looking back down at the display of food before him

"Go on then" Charlie kept a straight face as she encouraged him to take a bit. She bit her lips as he picked up the fork and sliced a little off the omelette

Brax took a careful bit before looking up at Charlie surprised "Babe this is really good"

"Glad you like it"

"You know what else I would like?" Brax raised his eyebrows suggestively

Charlie chuckled "Brax no"

Brax groaned "Charlie it's been two days and the only time we seem to be alone is when we are in this room. I promise you Ruby can't hear a thing from that room"

"Brax its right next door... I can hear when she's on the phone. I promise to make it up to you soon" Charlie placed a quick kiss on his lips.

She turned her head as Ruby and Casey walked into the room

"Happy birthday" Ruby walked around Charlie before placing a kiss on Brax's cheek

"Thanks Rubes"

"Happy birthday Brax" Casey smiled at his brother

"So how you enjoying your breakfast?" asked Ruby

"Umm it's really good actually"

"Yeah that's because it's from the diner"

Brax chuckled "I thought it was too good to be true" Brax earned himself another slap on the arm

"Keep going and you won't be getting your birthday present"

"Oh yea your present" Ruby jumped up as she made her way out of the room but not before latching onto Casey's hand

"Guys you didn't have to get me anything" spoke Brax

"Too late" shouted Ruby as she pushed Casey into his room before she walked into her own room to get the present she had brought for Brax

"Well I best give you this before they return" Charlie handed him the medium sized box in her hand

"Babe I told you no presents"

"Well I got you one anyway"

Brax smiled over at her before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips

"Thank you"

"Shouldn't you see what it is before thanking me"

Brax chuckled as he pulled the box open. He peered at it for while before looking up at Charlie

"No way babe, you're taking this back"

Charlie shock her head in response "No I'm not"

"Charlie these watches cost a fortune" Brax looked up at her "How did you even know about this?"

"Well you may think I never listen to all those pointless discussion between you and the guys but I do. I heard you mention it once to Jack so I did a little research"

"Charlie" Brax sighed "This is too much"

Charlie chuckled "Says the guy that jumped in front of a bullet. Brax this is nothing and you deserve much more"

A grin formed on Brax face "Thank you" he leaned forward and placed a forceful kiss on her lips

"Should we come back later" teased Ruby as she walked back into the room gift in hand

"Yep" grinned Brax as he winked over at her and Casey

"Fine I'll just give this to Heath then" Ruby turned to leave

"Na actually we can wait"

Charlie and Casey chuckled

Brax looked over at the both of them "What... it's my birthday and my present"

...

Stood washing up Charlie smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind as he placed several kisses along her neck

"You know I really loved my birthday present but I was hoping I still had another gift in store" Brax whispered as he brushed her hair to the side before leaving a trace of kisses along her neck line

"Yea... and what would that be?" Charlie asked knowingly as she tilted her head further to the side allowing him better access

"Well..." Brax slowly spun her around "In case you forgot I was given the all clear two days ago, which means..." he placed a kiss on her lips before continuing "All strenuous activities can be resumed. And we are now officially alone so I was thinking we could finally celebrate" before Charlie could speak Brax had reattached his lips to hers only this time with more force and passion.

Ignoring her wet hands, Charlie's hands slipped to the back of Brax's neck as their tongues collided against one another. She moaned into the kiss as his grip on her tightened discarding of any existing distance between the two of them. Brax's hands edged into his shirt that she still had one slowly pulling it over her head before dropping it to the ground. As she bit his bottom lip he grinned into the kiss as he lifted her up onto the counter. Caught off guard Charlie squealed but both her legs soon settled around his waist. As she tugged on his shirt, Brax quickly got the message. Pulling back he quickly tore his shirt over his head before Charlie pulled him back into her as she brought her lips to his neck and slowly sucked on it before grazing her teeth against his skin

Groaning as her teeth made contact with his skin Brax couldn't contain his excitement as Charlie's hand travelled from his neck down to his chest before reaching for the drawstrings around his board shorts.

Both too engrossed in each other they failed to hear the front door open

"So where's the birthday boy?" at the sound of the unexpected voice Charlie and Brax separated and Charlie quickly jumped down from the counter before hiding behind the wall of the kitchen

"You've got to be kidding me" Brax cursed under his breath

"Brax my shirt" she whispered as she looked down at her shirt that lay in view on the kitchen floor.

Rolling his head back in frustration "N,o we're going to finish this just... just stay here"

Quickly walking out from behind the wall Brax stood in front of the dining table in an attempt to hide the growth in his shorts. He frowned as he came face to face with Jack and Heath

"There he is" Jack smiled "Didn't think we forgot about your birthday did you?"

"If only I was so lucky" muttered Brax

"Are you going like that?" asked Heath as he looked at Brax's attired or lack of

"Where?" asked Brax confused as to what his brother was talking about

"We've been going to that lake every year on your birthday for five years why would this year be different" asked Heath

"Didn't think we were doing that this year" answered Brax. His eyes glancing quickly to his side as he looked at Charlie who had a grin plastered on her face

"Of course we are" answered Jack "And I need to get away. I love Martha but my ears couldn't possibly take anymore" Heath chuckled at Jacks words

"Sorry boys I'm gonna have to give it a miss this year... got things I have to do"

"Like what?" Scuffed Heath but a grin soon appeared on his face as his eyes fell on the two shirts that lay on the kitchen floor.

"I know this is your place but I wouldn't have thought Charlie would have been too pleased about you dumping your things all over the floor?" Heath's grin remained placed

"What?" asked Brax as he tried to sound casual

Heath simply nodded at the shirts "They're yours right?"

Brax looked down and quickly picked them up "Yep they are"

Jack had by now picked up on what was going on "Why you standing so close to that table, you hiding something?"

Heath and Jack both laughed at the look on Brax's face

"So when you said you had things to **do**... you actually meant Charlie?"

"Heath shut up and get lost, I don't have time for this I actually am busy"

Heath and Jack both nodded "Ok cool" replied jack "But let me just get a drink first" Jack moved towards the kitchen knowing full well he wasn't going to make it there

"If you dare take another step I promise you'll regret it" Jack and Heath both burst out laughing as Charlie finally spoke

"Good morning to you to Charlie" spoke Heath as his laughter eased

"Brax just pass me the shirt" Charlie sighed as Brax stretched the shirt over to her

Walking out from behind the wall Charlie was met by the grinning faces of both Jack and Heath

"If I ever hear either of you mention this ever..." she turned to Jack "I will be more than happy to let Martha know about your little comment earlier" she then turned to heath "And I think me and you both agreed that there are a lot of ways in which I could get you back" she smiled sweetly at the both of them

Brax looked on at the boys with a grin on his face as she put them in place before looking at her as she turned to him. He smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips

"I actually have to go... I told Bianca I would come by this morning but you go enjoy your birthday with the guys. We can do something tonight" she smiled as she placed another kiss on his lips

Placing his hands on either side of her waist Brax pulled her into him "I have a better idea. How about these two idiots leave, you get Heath to let Bianca know you're going to be a few hours late and me and you carry on where we left off"

Charlie chuckled as she placed another kiss on his lips before edging closer to his ears "Trust me babe it will be worth the wait"

Edging back so she could look at him she couldn't help but laugh at the grin that was now placed on his face. Charlie rolled her eyes as both Heath and Jack coughed "And that's my cue to go get dressed" giving him another quick kiss she edged out of his embrace

"Don't spoil him too much" she addressed Jack and Heath as she walked down the hallway and into Brax's room

...

Brax glared at Heath and Jack unimpressed as he finally edged away from the table

"What? Asked Jack "How were we supposed to know you was about to get lucky?"

"You ever heard of knocking?" asked Brax as he rolled his eyes

"Why knock when I have this" Heath smirked as he waved the key before Brax

"Yeah I'm starting to think that was a bad idea" replied Brax as he slumped down on the couch

"And really bro a few hours..." Heath raised his eyebrows as he referred to Brax's earlier statement "I know it's your birthday but lying to yourself and most especially Charlie isn't going to achieve anything" Jack laughed as Heath grinned cheekily at Brax but soon received a slap at the back of his head

"Oi" Heath rubbed his hand against his head "Why you mad at me I'm just being honest with you" he quickly edged away from Brax as he saw his hand making way for his head again

"You need to get up and get dressed" spoke Jack as he walked over to the fridge

Brax sighed knowing he wasn't going to get out of it "Fine... but we're only going out there for a few hours" he spoke as he stood up from the couch

"Oh don't worry we wouldn't want you to miss out on **doing **those very important things"

Brax couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity of his best friend and brother

"And don't go letting her distract you while you're in there" Heath called after Brax before he heard his bedroom door shut

...

"Ready" Brax looked down at the boys who had now been joined by Casey

Casey instantly stood to his feet but Jack and Heath sat staring at Brax's wrist

"Wait is that?" Heaths mouth wide open and Jacks eyes widened as they peered at the watch that sat on Brax's wrist

"Is that the Lune retrograde watch?" asked Jack as he looked up at Brax

Brax smirked as he nodded in answer

"When the hell did you get that?" Heath finally stood as he grabbed Brax's wrist bringing the watch closer to his face

"This morning" replied Brax as he pulled his wrist out of Heaths hand "Birthday present from Charlie"

"What? She gave you that for your birthday?" asked Heath

"That's what I said" replied Brax as he walked past the both of them and towards the door

"Ok on my birthday Charlie is definitely going with Martha to get my birthday present" Brax chuckled and shook his head

"Let me just try it on" said Heath as he walked closer to Brax

Opening the front door Brax scuffed "Never going to happen. No way am I letting it out of my sight"

"You lucky bas***d" Heath and Jacks peered back down at the watch in envy as they walked out of the house

"I know" grinned Brax. He didn't have to tell Heath, Jack nor Casey that he wasn't talking about the watch

...

"Err... where you going?" Brax looked over at Jack "I'm pretty sure my house is that way" after spending the whole afternoon with the guys Brax could barely contain his eagerness to get home and spend the rest of what was left of his birthday with Charlie

"We're just making a little detour" answered Heath

Brax shook his head "No ok, no detours. I told Charlie we would be back by half seven"

"Brax she'll still be there when we get home" added Casey

"We..." Brax looked back at Casey "Sorry mate **we **aren't going home tonight I am... you and Ruby are going to stay with Heath and Bianca"

Heath and Jack chuckled knowingly at Brax's words

"Err why?"

"Because I have a present that I still haven't unwrapped and this time I will do it with no interruptions"

"Why would me and Ruby inter...oh" Casey grew silent finally figuring out what Brax had meant

"Yh oh... so unless both you and Ruby want to be scared for life I suggest you not be there"

"Ok I get it" Casey quickly put an end to the conversation

"Ok guys seriously where are you taking me?"

"Brax we promise to get you to Charlie before half seven... just chill"

Brax sighed as he looked down at his watch "Well you have twenty minutes so you best step on the gas"

Heath, Casey and Jack shook their heads as Jack continued to drive to their destination

...

As the car came to a standstill Brax looked around and instantly noticed where they were "Ok what exactly are we doing here?" he looked over at Jack as he took his phone out of his pocket

Receiving no reply he watched as Heath got out of the car "You coming or what?

Brax watched his retracting figures before looking over at Jack and Casey

"What's going on?"

"Go with him and find out" replied Jack

Brax turned and continued to watch Heath for a few more seconds before he jumped out and followed

"Heath I don't have time for this and in case you hadn't notices it's twenty five past seven" he growled as Heath ignored him and continued to walk down the beach

They walked for a few more minutes before Brax spoke again "Heath either you tell me where the hell you're taking me or I turn back"

"Will you just shut up for a sec" said Heath

"Not till you tell m..." Brax's steps came to a standstill as he looked into the distance

"That's why you're here" Heath faced Brax with a grin

"Enjoy" Heath passed him a wink as he left him standing and walked back to the car

Brax stood unmoved for a few minutes at the scene before him. Her beauty had always amazed him but in that moment he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful as she stood gazing at him with that smile on her face. Realising he had been stood for some time he slowly made his way over to her. He walked down the path that she had lit with flameless candles at the end of which she stood in all her beauty. Closing in on her he couldn't help the smile on his face as her gaze remained unmoved from his. Stopping not too far away from her, he looked at the blanket, Cushions and Hamper that was laid out a little to their right before looking back up at her.

"Happy Birthday Babe"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was ok... remember read and review thanks :)<strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you guys for the reviews and pms love love love them :) So as promised here is another Chapter before I go away tomorrow. I promise to update straight after I get back (but if I can update while I am away I will try). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping not too far away from her, he looked at the blanket, cushions and Hamper that was laid out a little to their right before looking back up at her.<strong>

"**Happy Birthday Babe"**

**...**

Brax stood gazing at her his grin unfaltering as Charlie stretched her hand towards him with the glass of champagne placed witin it. He moved closer taking the glass from her but spoke no words. His gaze followed the cream dress she was wearing, his eyes momentarily stopped at her bust as the dress perfectly cupped them. His gaze continued down till it stopped at her long tanned legs that stood on display. His gaze travelled back up and settled on her face

Charlie chuckled as his gaze remained on her "Babe if you don't say something soon I'm gonna start thinking you don't like your surprise"

Brax instantly shook his head and finally spoke "Na it's not that. Charlie you didn't have to do this" he removed his gaze from her for a moment as he took in everything she had set up

"I wanted to"

Brax shook his head softly in awe as he moved closer to her "you're amazing you know that"

Charlie smiled at his words "So are you" She stepped a little closer to him "You have been more than amazing to me Brax and I sometimes question what I did to deserve you"

Brax went to speak but Charlie quickly stopped him

" Please let me just say this... I know I haven't always put you first" Brax shook his head at her words but she continued before he could speak

"No it's true. When I made the decision to leave it was about me but I assure you I have always loved you. You are more than good to me Brax, and when you was in hospital...the thought of losing you, never hearing your voice again or having you flash me those dimples that I adore... that scared me Brax" she took another step closer slowly dissolving the distance between them

"All this" she looked around at what she had set up "It's nothing in comparison to what you truly deserve. I really do love you Braxton"

A smile had long settled on Brax's face and as her words came to an end he slowly closed the remaining space between them and his lips met hers as slowly and with as much passion as possible. Pulling away Charlie took his hand in hers as she led him towards the blanket and cushions that were laid out. Lowering her back into the cushions she tugged lightly on his hand bringing him down with her

"So I know it's usually you doing these sort of things for me so I figured I would return the favour" she smiled as she opened up the hamper before pulling out various items

Looking back up at Brax she blushed slightly as his gaze refused to waver from her

"What?" She asked as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks

Bringing his hand to her face Brax lifted her gaze to his as he stroked his thumb against her noticeably plum cheeks

"I love you too" his words only causing her to blush deeper something that only made it harder for him to look away from her. Smiling as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips he watched with a fixed smile as she returned her attention back to the hamper. He chuckled as she finally had everything laid out

"Babe, it is just me and you on this date right?" Brax joked about the amount of food she had brought with her as his eyes mockingly searched their surroundings

"This was all Irene's doing I just made a few suggestions" she quickly added as she slapped him lightly on the arm

"Uhuh I'm sure it was" Brax grinned over at her and soon found himself mesmerised by the way she looked "You look beautiful" he knew his new found topic was unexpected but he couldn't help himself. Even before she had looked up at him he could see the corners of her lips curl.

Bringing her gaze to his, she felt her stomach flutter at the way he gazed at her. Slowly edging forward she brushed her lips against his before placing her lips firmly but softly on his. Pulling away she placed her forehead against his

"Thank you"

"For what?" asked Brax his hand resting on her cheek

"For just being you" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss

"Anytime" Brax smiled

...

Having finished eating a while ago Charlie now sat in between Brax legs as she leaned her back against his chest while he sat into the cushions.

"I think it's more like what I did to deserve you" Charlie turned her head slightly so she could look up at him

"You said before, you wonder what you've done to deserve me but you got it wrong... You deserve the world Charlie" He placed his hand on her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek and like always she moved further into his touch

Charlie shuffled slightly as she placed her right hand over his hand that was still placed on her face before moving his hand with hers further down her face and placing a kiss on it "I don't want the world I have everything I need right here"

"Glad to hear it" Brax flashed her a grin before dipping his head, his lips instantly meeting hers

Her palm moved from his hand and now resting against his cheek for a few seconds but the urge to have more of him soon became overpowering as her hand slipped to the back of his head holding him close to her. Shuffling she turned so her body was facing him and his hand travelled up her back holding her to him. Still not getting enough of him she edged her mouth open further and moaned as his tongue collided with hers. Her hands travelled through his hair tugging on them lightly as their kiss became fierce. She smiled at the look on his face as she broke away from the kiss before leaning off him and bringing her legs further apart so she was straddling him

"I may have got Irene to pack the food but I figured it was safer to pack the dessert myself" Charlie proceeded to pull out the chocolate covered strawberries flowed by a can of whipped cream" looking up at him she couldn't help but grin as his eyes widened slightly "but if you're too full..."

She laughed lightly as Brax quickly interjected "full, me, Na... Got plenty room" and there it was that smile that displayed his dimples perfectly

"I thought you would say that" picking up a strawberry she placed it in her mouth slowly taking a bite her gaze never leaving Brax. She grinned as he shuffled beneath her.

Picking up the can of whipped cream she smirked as Brax gazed at her almost bemused by her actions. Squeezing some onto her fingers she slowly licked around them purposely letting some fall on her exposed cleavage

"You gonna get that or should I?"Charlie raised her eyebrow seductively at him. She squealed as Brax immediately pulled her into him and his lips met her skin. Charlie sucked in a breath and his hands pressed at her waist

Closing her eyes she let herself relish in the way he made her feel before her hands roamed to the back of his shirt. Tugging at it Charlie smiled as he pulled away from her allowing her to pull the shirt over his head before his lips came crashing against hers.

She held his lips against hers as Brax slowly slipped the zip of her dress down his lips pulling away from hers as they made contact with the newly exposed skin on her collar bone. His hands guided the dress off her shoulders and down to her waist.

In a swift movement Brax flipped the both of them so he was now hovering over her. No words were spoken as he slid the dress down the rest of her body his eyes never leaving hers. Brax smirked as Charlie tugged at his board shorts. Supporting his weight with his arms he allowed her slide them down before kicking them to the side with his feet

Charlie immediately arched her back and pressed her body into his

"Mmm I think it's about time we got to wasting time"

"Definitely" Charlie's lips crashed back onto Brax both of them getting lost in one another

...

Charlie lay with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist as they both lay covered by the blankets

"We should probably get going soon babe... it's getting really late"

Charlie shook her head "No... I just wanna stay here a while longer. Just me, you and the ocean" she shuffled closer to him

Brax grinned as he placed a kiss on her head "This has by far got to be the best birthday ever"

Charlie lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him "Well after what we just did I hope so"

Brax chuckled "That was defiantly worth all the interruptions"

"It was, wasn't it" Charlie gave him a quick kiss before resting her head back on his chest

"So which one of them told you about this place?" it felt like so long since Brax had himself been down to this beach. He found it after Charlie had left. It was the one place that always seemed to settle him. It allowed him think with no disturbance

"Bianca" replied Charlie "She mentioned that Heath had found you at a beach a few times... this beach"

"And that's why you chose this place?"

Charlie shook her head at his question "I remember the day I left. I remember the day, the date and the time" spoke Charlie "With the help of Bianca, Heath managed to figure out why you always seemed to go missing and end up here that same day every year"

Brax didn't speak, he hadn't been aware that Heath had known his reasons behind his disappearance to this particular beach. Picking up on his silence Charlie once again looked up at him. She edged up slightly her body never leaving his as her gaze met his

"You come here every year on the day that I left" she pursed her lips together as she tried to hold back her tears "I don't want this place to be somewhere you come to remember the past and everything that went wrong with us, I want it to be a place where you remember this; me and you and what we have right now"

Brax looked down at her for a moment with no spoken words. He tucked a strand hair behind her ear before wiping the stray tear from her cheek "This was never a place filled with bad thoughts or memories. Every time I came here I only ever thought of the good things about me and you. Like the first time I saw you in that class room, the first time I spoke to you" Charlie's lips curled up as she remembered that night "The first time we kissed" Brax ran his thumb tenderly against her lips as the memory of the both of them on the beach that night came back to him "And the first time I told you that I love you. every year I came here regardless of the fact we had never been here together, this place made me feel closer to you"

His hand slid down her shoulder and rested on her arm "Tonight only adds to everything good about me and you that now resides in this place"

Charlie tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked up at him in awe "You know you make it impossible to not keep falling more and more in love with you"

"That's the plan" Brax grinned as she brought her lips to his, both of them content in each other's arms as the ocean swayed with grace.

...

"Case come on we're going to be late" Ruby stood in the living room impatiently as Brax and Charlie walked out of his room

"Morning Rubes" Charlie placed a kiss on her temple before walking into the kitchen

"Morning Rubes" smiled Brax as he followed Charlie into the kitchen

"Morning guys... how was your date? Ruby grinned at the both of them

Charlie and Brax looked up at each other with matching grins

"Actually you know what don't answer that... I think I got the message" she laughed lightly before turning her head as Casey walked into the living room

"What took you so long?"Ruby looked at him as she picked up her bag

Ignoring Ruby, Casey turned to Charlie and Brax with tired eyes "How does she do it?" he groaned as he sluggishly swung his school bag over his shoulders. Before Charlie or Brax could speak Ruby latched onto his hand

"Come on I told April we would met her at the diner like five minutes ago" Charlie and Brax laughter as Ruby pulled Casey behind her

Brax shook his head in amusement "You've got to love that kid of yours" he wrapped his arm around her waist as she rested her hands on his arm

"I know" she smiled

"It seems we actually have the house to ourselves" winked Brax

Charlie bit her lip "It does doesn't it?"

"Uhuh and it just wouldn't be right to let it go to waste" picking her up he placed her on the bench her legs instantly wrapping around his waist

"We best do something about that then" replied Charlie as her hands slid up his arm till they were looped around his neck

"We best" smirked Brax and his lips met hers

Without delay Brax placed his hands under her bum picking her up as he carried her back into his room

...

"Look who's decided to resurface" Bianca and Martha smiled up at Charlie as she walked into the diner later that day "We were beginning to think you and Brax had decided to camp out there" grinned Bianca

"Nice to see you too guys" Charlie spoke as she sat down "So what's been going on? Asked Charlie as she gladly took the coffee the girls had ordered for her

"You're kidding right" Martha and Bianca stared at her "So you want us to beg for info"

Charlie held the smile that wanted to form on her face as she looked up at her two friends "What are you talking about?"

"Well if you don't spill I guess we'll just have to ask Brax"

"Oh, you guys want to know what happened last night... well good luck with asking Brax"

Knowing Brax wouldn't give anything away Martha and Bianca sighed

"Charlie just spill... you know you want to"

Charlie grinned as she finally caved "It was beyond amazing. It was perfect" Charlie looked at her friends gleefully

"We need more than that" spoke Martha

"Well let's just say we finally got to celebrate"

"On the beach" Bianca's mouth stood agape as Charlie nodded

"Yep and we made use of the whipped cream I brought" Charlie laughed at the look on her friends faces

"Oh my God Charlie" Bianca squealed as she hit Charlie lightly on the arm

"What... you said you wanted to know" laughed Charlie

"So where is he... hope he isn't too tired after your obvious workout last night"

"Nope he left the house about an hour ago he said he had to go meet the guys"

"I know the three of them spend a lot of time together but is it me or are they acting a little odd" asked Bianca

"Defiantly not you, Jack keeps disappearing claiming he is going to see the guys"

"Same goes for Heath" added Bianca

"Do you think they're up to something?" asked Charlie

Martha and Bianca shrugged "Maybe and if so we'll find out soon. Threatening to withhold sex has never failed me" Martha and Charlie laughed at Bianca before they ventured off into another topic

...

**NEXT DAY**

"Babe are you going to be back before me and Ruby head off home?" now that Brax was back on his feet Ruby and Charlie were going back to their place

Walking back into the room Brax nodded "Yeah I shouldn't be too long just have to go meet up with the guys"

Charlie looked up at him suspiciously "Ok maybe I could come with you?" She looked at him studying his body language

"Err why don't you go see the girls... you'll just be bored if you came with me" Brax tried to keep his cool as he pulled his shirt over his head "I really have to go babe, see you later" Placing a kiss on her lips he rushed out the room

"FINE I'LL JUST GO TO BIANCA'S THEN" Charlie shouted before hearing the front door close. Instantly slipping on her thongs Charlie picking up her bag and walking to Bianca's

...

"Brax just left saying he was going to go meet the guys. His eyes near enough popped out of his head when I suggested I go with him" Charlie sighed as she sat on the couch besides Bianca and Martha

Picking up on Bianca and Martha quick glance at one another Charlie gave them a questioning look

"Ok what is it that you're not telling me?"

"Well Jack also rushed off about an hour ago claiming something came up at the station"

"And the same with Heath; He rushed off saying something came up at the garage and he had to go sort things out but then he took Case with him"

Charlie looked at them confused "Ruby said her and Case were going over to Dex's place after school"

"Yh that was till Case said he had to go and help Heath out. So Ruby and April went alone"

"Casey went with Heath... to help him out at the garage... with what?" asked Charlie

"I don't know and he won't tell me anything... even threatening to withhold sex didn't work"

"Ok so I think it's safe to say they're up to something" Charlie spoke the words that all three of them were thinking

Bianca and Martha nodded "That much we know... I just really want to know what"

As the words left Bianca's lips Heath and Jack walked into the house

"Speak of the devils" Bianca nodded over at them

"Hy" Heath and Jack smiled as they walked into the house closely followed by Casey and Ruby

"So where have you guys been? Asked Martha as Heath emerged back from the kitchen with two beers in hand

"I told you I had to go down to the station"

"And I had to go down to the garage" answered Heath as he passed one of the beers to Jack

"Right" Bianca nodded her head slowly "so you both just happened to get here at the same time"

"That's right" answered Heath before walking over and placing a kiss on her lips

"Case what did he want helping with?" asked Bianca hoping he would give something away

"Just moving some spare parts" Casey replied as he sat down pulling Ruby with him

At the sound of her phone vibrating Charlie picked it up to see Brax had sent a message

"Come outside" Charlie read the message out loud and raised an eyebrow as she looked up from the message

"Is Brax outside?" Heath and Jack shrugged in response

"Well he just text me saying to come outside" Charlie spoke as she stood to her feet "so you guys know nothing about this text"

"Nope" Heath and Jack replied simultaneously

Charlie gave Ruby a look

"I don't know what's going on, they just picked me up from the farm" spoke Ruby

Looking back over at Jack and Heath, Charlie walked over to the door

"Why do I get the feeling you're both lying" giving them one final look Charlie walked out the front door to find Brax's Ute at the end of the driveway. Winding down the window he flashed his grin

"Hy"

"Hy... What's going on?" Charlie leaned her elbow into the car

"Get in and I'll show you"

Looking at him for a while Charlie slowly made her way round the car and jumped into the car seat "Brax what are you up to?" Charlie narrowed her eyes on him

"Nothing... I just want to show you something"

"What?"

"You'll see" starting the ignition Brax drove away from the house. Five minutes into the drive he stopped the ignition. Looking around Charlie frowned

"I don't get it" she looked around seeing nothing significant about where they were

"That's because we're not there yet" Brax grinned as he pulled out a scarf "you have to wear this first"

Instantly shaking her head Charlie spoke "No... No Brax"

"You have to or you can't see what I want to show you"

"Then I don't want to see it then"

"Fine" Brax fought his grin as he started the ignition

"What you doing?" Charlie looked over at him

"Turning back... you said you didn't want to see it"

"Brax no, I want to see it"

"Then you have to use that" he nodded down to the scarf

Thinking for a few seconds Charlie sighed "fine"

Grinning Brax turned the ignition off before picking up the scarf "I promise it will be worth it"

"It better be" Charlie sighed as he tied the scarf around her eyes

Charlie grinned as he gave her a kiss before continuing down the road.

As the car came to a halt Charlie quickly spoke "are we there?

"Yh but you can't take the scarf off just yet"

Climbing out of the car Brax made his way over to the passenger side opening the door he took Charlie's hand and slowly helped her out of the car

"Brax where are we?" asked Charlie as Brax led her to their destination

"You need to learn to be patient" and with that Charlie scuffed

"Says you"

Grinning Brax replied" yh says me"

"Right just stand here" Charlie did as she was told and she listened to the jingle of keys. Not saying a word she walked forward as Brax gently moved her forward by her waist. Walking a little further they came to a stop. Brax stood behind her

"I know we have had a few bumps in the road but you said that this was it, you and me, and I think it's obvious I feel the exact same way so... I figured why not take the next step" Charlie remained unspoken as he took the scarf from around her eyes.

Adjusting her sight to the light she looked around unsure if she was where she thought she was

"Brax is this..." Her gaze moved rapidly around the room. She was sure this was the house she had lived in for almost a year before leaving Summer Bay. She looked at how different it looked but how little it had changed

"It still looks the same doesn't it" spoke Brax

His words confirmed what she had been thinking .Charlie slowly turned around looking at him "Brax what are we doing here?"

"I know how much this house meant to you and your parents so I figured why not start our life together here... me you, Ruby and Case"

"Are you... Are you asking me to move in with you...? Here... in this house?"

Brax grinned and nodded "Yep that's if you want to"

"If I want to? You're kidding right... Of course I want to" leaping forward Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away and pushing her lips to his

Pulling away Brax could see the tears brewing in her eyes before she turned around taking another look at the house

"I can't believe you did this... I never thought I would get to be in here again" Charlie wiped the stray tear from her cheek. Walking further into the house she ran her hand across the living room wall. The smell of fresh paint filled the room

"This is where you guys have been disappearing to" she turned and gave him a knowing look

Brax nodded "yeah there were a few things that needed sorting and I wanted to get them done before showing it you"

"We knew you were up to something" chuckled Charlie

"And there was me thinking I was being really subtle" he watched as she walked into the kitchen. Slowly following behind her, he stopped at the foot of the door as she stood staring almost in a daze

"It looks exactly the same" she ran her hand over the middle counter. She pursued her lips together as she tried to fight her tears but it helped little and her tear ran down her cheek

"Hy you ok?" Brax walked over to her running his hand up and down her arms

Charlie nodded with a smile "yh. I was just thinking about the first time I brought you home and dad met you... It was in this kitchen" she chuckled lightly "Remember the way he looked at you... If only looks could kill. I was so nervous, I wanted more than anything for him to like you"

Brax chuckled "how could I forget... I honestly thought he was gonna go for me. Still can't believe how nervous I was that night"

"This is ours?" asked Charlie in disbelief

"Yep it's all ours... but we still need to sign the closing documents"

"Wait we're not renting?" asked Charlie

Brax shook his head "Na... this is all ours"

Charlie sighed as she placed her hands against his chest "Brax this is too much y..."

Placing his lips against hers he stopped her words before pulling back "This is what we deserve... it's what you deserve"

Charlie couldn't help the tears that fell from her eye. Before She quickly spoke up "Don't worry these are happy tears" she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers "I love you so much"

"Good because now there's no getting rid of me"

"Good" Charlie grinned as her lips met his

...

"So how did she like the surprise" Heath looked up as Brax and Charlie walked into the house. Before Brax cold reply Charlie paced over to Heath placing a kiss on his cheek before doing the same to Jack

"Oi you already have your own Braxton... hands off mine" joked Bianca

Charlie shook her head playfully at Bianca before turning back to Heath and Jack "The place looks amazing guys... thank you"

"No problem... plus he promised us free pizza's for a month if we helped out so it's the least we could do"

Charlie laughed at Heaths words as Brax passed by him but not before slapping him on the head

"Ok can someone please fill us in?" Martha and Bianca peered at them waiting for an answer

Charlie turned to Ruby tentatively "Well, Brax has asked us to move in with him... and I said yes... that's if you want to" Charlie peered at Ruby waiting for a response

"Thank God" exclaimed Ruby "And yes that's more than ok with me" Beamed Ruby

"Really?" Charlie lips curled up

"Yes really, I think its a great idea" smiled Ruby

"Awww guys that's great" spoke Bianca

"Yh it really is" added Martha

Brax, Jack and Heath shook their head as they stared at Casey

"She already knew didn't she?" asked Brax as he pointed at Ruby

Casey looked up at the three of them sheepishly "What... it just kind of slipped out"

"I've already called dibs on my old room... if I remember correctly it is huge" Ruby grinned

Heath raised an eyebrow at Casey "How could it just kind of slip out?"

"It just did" Casey shrugged his shoulders "And it's not like she told anyone"

"Right yeah because that was the point...Ow" Heath stared at Bianca as he rubbed his arm "What was that for?"

"How come Ruby could get him to talk and nothing seemed to work on you?"

"Well I really wanted free pizza" everyone laughed as Heath gave her a wink

"Ok so why the secrecy?" asked Bianca

At this Charlie's face lit up again "It's our house" the stretched smile on her face was visible for all see

"Who's house?" asked Martha unsure of what Charlie had meant

"Mum and dad's house"

"Seriously?" asked Bianca now grasping what Charlie had meant

"Yeah" Charlie chuckled as she turned back to Brax and once again pressed her lips against his

"Owww... ok what was that one for?" bellowed Heath as he edged away from Bianca

"You best be taking some notes from his book" she pointed at Brax who grinned down at Heath

Laughing at the scene Jack was soon stopped

"Err I don't know why you're laughing same goes for you?"

"What, you want me to buy a house?"

Martha rolled her eyes and the rest burst out laughing "unbelievable I think I married the wrong friend"

"Well sorry this friend is not on the market" spoke Charlie as she wrapped her arms around Brax's waist

* * *

><p><strong>I know a few people wanted me to go into a bit more detail with the sex scenes I did consider doing but seeing as I have never written one before I much prefer writing what happens up to that point and leaving the rest to people imagination but also I post this story on backfromthebay and they are very strict on the level of sexual content and I really didn't want to move this story to the adult only section. I did try to write as much of what happened before hand but at the same time without writing too much. but still I hope you enjoyed it all the same <strong>

**remember read and review :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Guys thank you so so much for the reviews and pms. I had a great holiday and I have actually been back since Saturday but I came home to find my laptop had been broken (one of my cousins although no one is owning up to it) So it has gone to be repaired which means I am laptop less. wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update till I got it back but I managed to bride one of my cousins into tearing himself away from his laptop for five minutes (so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long). I actually have been writing chapters out on my phone and have actually writing a fair bit ahead but with no laptop I am not sure on when I will get them to you. this chapter was also written on my phone so I apologise if there are shed loads of spelling mistakes (I am being timed so I don't have the time to check over what i have written, so sorry if writing is sloppy but didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer) ok I will stop there and let you get on with reading this chapter. really hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Err I don't know why you're laughing same goes for you?"<strong>

**"What, you want me to buy a house?" **

**Martha rolled her eyes and the rest burst out laughing "unbelievable" **

**...**

**Four weeks later **

"So you guys all packed" Brax addressed Charlie as they walked out of the Surf Club

"Yep" Charlie nodded and stopped walking as she turned to face him

"What?" Brax rasied an eyebrow at the grin displayed on her face

Moving into him charlie wrapped her hand around his waist "I just can't believe this time tomorrow we will be in our house"

Brax smiled and rested his hands on her arm "I can't wait" leaning down he placed a kiss on her lips

Pulling away Charlie looked down the beach to see Ella walking in their direction. But as their eyes met Ella turned in the other direction

"Babe I'll be right back... I'll meet you in the diner"

Having also seen Ella Brax nodded knowing what Charlie wanted to go and do.

Brax watched for a moment as Charlie walked down the beach before he turned in the direction of the diner

...

"Ella wait" Charlie slowed her pace as Ella stood still and turned around

"Look Charlie I don't want any trouble ok... I just..."

"I'm not here to cause any trouble Ella" Charlie's voice calm and gentle

"Then why are you here?" Asked Ella "I get that it was my fault that Grant did what he did ok. I..."

"It wasn't your fault" interjected Charlie "I never should have said those things I said to you at the hospital"

Ella shook her head "No you was right in saying those things. If I had listened to everyone Grant would have gone straight to jail"

"You only made a mistake that the rest of us have also made. Everyone of us have trusted Grant at some point. You are a good person Ella and that's why you helped him. What he did isn't on you. He pulled the trigger. I just wanted to apologies for how I reacted when you came to the hospital and for not letting you see Brax... I was just..."

"It's ok... I get it. I would have acted the exact same way"

Charlie smiled lightly at Ella, a smile which Ella returned

"So how is he?" Ella asked of Brax

"He's at the diner you could come see for yourself"

"No I don't think..."

"Ella I know he would really like to see you...unlike me he doesn't go around throwing blame at people" Charlie chuckled lightly "soo..."

Ella sighed heavily

"I don't want what happened at the hospital to get in the way of the friendship you could have with him or your friendship with Martha and Bianca" added Charlie

Ella finally nodded "ok"

Charlie smiled as they turned in the direction of the dinner

...

"Hy" Brax smiled as Charlie walked into the diner Ella not far behind

He smiled as Ella peered at him wearily "Hy" Brax addressed her

"Hy" she replied

Deciding to excuse herself Charlie looked down at her watch

"I'm gonna go see Bianca and my God daughter so I will see you later" pecking Brax's cheek she turned to Ella giving her a smile before walking out of the diner

Ella stood awkwardly

"How's the wound?"

"Well it hit a few nerves which now means I can't look up for too long so you might want to sit down" Brax watched as Ella's eyes widened "Ella I'm kidding"

Her face softened with relief as she looked at him unimpressed

"Ok I get it, bad joke... just sit"

Sighing Ella sat in the seat in front of Brax

"I should have listened to you" said Ella "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you"

"I get why you wanted to help him... I don't blame you for any of this and neither does Charlie or anyone else"

"I honestly believed him... If I had known"

"Hy Ella its fine... He was pretty good at tricking people I know that too well. But that's in the past now so how about we agree to leave it there... Deal" Brax raised an eye brow

Ella smiled "deal"

"So I heard you guys were moving in together" said Ella

"Yea" Brax couldn't help the smile on his face

"She really makes you happy doesn't she?" Ella asked knowingly

Brax looked at her with a faint smile. It may have Been up to a year since him and Ella broke up but given the little effort he had put into their relationship he didn't want to flaunt his and Charlie's relationship in her face.

Seeing the unsure look on his face Ella spoke

"Brax it's been over a year it's ok. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't really interested"

Brax nodded "Yea she does" once again his smile returned

"Well that smile says it all" said Ella "I'm really glad your happy"

Brax nodded "and you how have you been?"

Ella smiled "Good... I eh I kinda met someone a few months ago"

"Someone I know" Brax asked with a grin

Ella nodded "yea I think so"

"Really?" Brax asked surprised

Ella chuckled "Yh err its Charlie's friend"

Brax frowned in confusion "Charlie's friend?"

"Yh shawn"

"Oh" Brax chuckled "You and Shawn"

"Yea"

"Wow... Well I'm happy for the both of you"

"Thanks and I err... I'm moving to the city in about a month"

"You're leaving the bay" Brax asked surprised

"Yh I got a position at a law firm down there so it makes sence to move"

Brax nodded "what about Shawn?"

"Well he was able to get transferred to the hospital in the city so he's gonna be joining me about a month after I head up there"

"Look at the two of us ay"

Ella chuckled "I know"

...

Bianca shook her head at Abi giggling uncontrollably as Charlie tickled her.

"All you two do is make noise when you're together"

"Charlotte I think someone's jealous" Charlie spoke teasingly

Bianca scoffed "Please she's just using you... She's mummy's little girls aren't you" Bianca smiled down at her daughter who proceeded to clap her hands excitedly

"See she agrees"

"She just doesn't want to hurt your feelings"

"Uhuh of course" Bianca sat as Charlie placed Abi in her play pen.

"I'm proud of you, you know" said Bianca

Walking back over to the couch Charlie sat down confused

"For how far you've come Charlie" Bianca smiled "I'm not sure if I have ever said this but I have probably never met anyone with your strength"

Charlie pursed her lips together "well I kinda have you to thank for that"

"How?"

"Well I think it's safe to say if not for your constant pestering I would never have followed up on the promise I made dad to come back here. You're a really good friend"

"Well tell me something I don't already know" Bianca flicked her hair as her and Charlie both started laughing

...

**NEXT DAY**

"You break it... you replace it" yelled Brax as Heath and Jack stood either end of the TV and carried it through the front door

Placing the TV down on its stand Heath and Jack glared up at Brax

"How the hell did you drag us into this?"

"He didn't I did" spoke Charlie as she walked in behind them "And thank you guys I appreciate it"

"No actually I think it's because both the misses promised to have our arses if we didn't" answered Heath

Charlie laughed "I do love them girls"

Heath and Jack scoffed as they walked back out the door to get the rest of the boxes

"Mum how am I supposed to know what's what?" asked Ruby as she walked in with a box

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't label anything" Ruby raised her eyebrow at Charlie and Brax chuckled

"Oh" Charlie looked at her sheepishly "Just give them a shake and take a guess"

Ruby turned to Brax "It's not too late to run... I wouldn't hold it against you"

"Hy" Charlie bellowed as she turned to Brax "he loves me too much" she smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips

"Actually..." Brax tried to hide his grin

"Oi" Charlie hit her hand against his chest as both Ruby and Brax laughed "So is this what it's gonna be like now, the both of you ganging up on me all the time"

Brax shook his head quickly stealing a kiss "not all the time" he smirked and quickly backed towards the door before she could hit him again. Giving her a wink he went to help the guys.

Ruby watched her mother as she smiled watching Brax retract out of the door

"I knew we were going to be happy here" smiled Ruby as Charlie turned her attention to her "even before we got here I just had a feeling"

Charlie smiled and stepped closer to her daughter "we are happy aren't we" smiled Charlie

"The happiest" giggles Ruby

"I still can't believe we are actually back here in this house... And it's ours" beamed Charlie

Both Ruby and Charlie turned at the sound of Heath's voice "oh don't worry you guys we got this" Charlie and Ruby smirked at his sarcasm

"Well if you say so... I guess we'll just leave you guys to it" Charlie grinned at him

Heath shook his head "Brax run while you still can" Ruby and Jack laughed at his words

"That's what I told him" added Ruby as her and Charlie walked out the door but not before Charlie hit Heath lightly across the head

...

Charlie stood in the room she once knew as her parents. She smiled as she trailed her fingers against the chocolate brown walls. She had been in that room more times than she could remember but she had never really took in the size of it. She peered around at the spacious size of the room. Lost in thought. she hadn't heard Brax entering the room

"Hy" placing a kiss on her neck Brax wrapped his arms around her from behind

Smiling Charlie leaned her body into his and her hands fell over his "Hy"

"What you thinking?" asked Brax knowing there was something on her mind

Charlie shook her head "Nothing just taking it all in"

"Placing another kiss upon her neck Brax spoke "Why don't you try that again but this time tell me what you're thinking"

Charlie shook her head with a grin; it seemed nothing could get past him when it came to her

"What makes you so sure I'm thinking about something?"

"Because I know you" Brax spoke firmly

Charlie couldn't argue, he did know her; sometimes it felt he knew her more than she knew herself

"So?" Brax waited for a response

"I was just thinking about mum and dad and all the memories I have of them in this place" answered Charlie

"You know this room doesn't have to be ours... we can leave it free and take the other one" offered Brax

"No... I want to be here. I want this to be our room. Mum and dad had one of the most amazing relationships and marriages I have ever known" Charlie turned to face Brax his arms still firmly wrapped around her "Who knows maybe that will rub off on me and you"

Brax grinned and tightened his hold on her "Well I say if what we have now is anything to go by we're gonna have an amazing marriage"

Charlie felt her smile capture her face fully at his words

"What?" asked Brax at the smile on her face

"You said that like you're sure your going to marry me"

Brax grinned as he leaned forward placing a slow but passionate kiss upon her lips. Pulling away he met her eye "That's because I am"

Not thinking it was possible Charlie felt her cheeks rise as her smile widened "You are?"

Brax nodded "I have no doubt about it"

Moving her face to his Charlie pressed her lips against his and in no time her hand had reached the back of his head slowly moving through his hair. She felt Brax grin into the kiss as it intensified.

"Are you both g..." Charlie and Brax pulled apart as Heath opened the door "Are the two of you never not trying to get in each other's pants... you do know there are innocent eyes in the house" Heath spoke with a grin, one which only widened as he noticed Charlie blushing "Buckton there's no need to blush I have caught the both of you in more compromising positions" Heath words only caused her blushing cheeks to intensify

"Heath shut up" Brax looked around for something to throw but came up short. Realising what Brax wanted to do Heath back out of the door "I suggest you leave the christening of the room till when there is less of an audience" Heath chuckled as he walked back down the hall

Brax looked over at Charlie and couldn't help the grin forming on his face at her reddened cheeks "You know I think you look really cute when you blush...sexy even" Brax winked at her as he ran his hand over her cheeks

"Stop" Charlie playfully hit his hand away "And stop looking at me like that"

"Like what? Brax's grin remained placed

"You know what I mean" replied Charlie as she backed towards the door "It's not going to work"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Brax stepped forward "I'm just simply looking at my beautiful girlfriend"

Charlie shook her head and bit her lip "You're doing more than that and you know it"

"Why don't you enlighten me" Brax continued to slowly step towards her

"You're giving me that look that always ends with us together... naked somewhere" Charlie took another step away from him

Brax chuckled "Well is it working?"

"No ok... there will be no time wasting"

"Come on" Grinned Brax "It's tradition to christen your room when you first move in" Brax took a step closer to her "We wouldn't want to mess with tradition would we?"

"Fine I'll make a deal with you" spoke Charlie "If we can get everything sorted today and by that I mean the beds put up everything put into place then...we can christen as many of the rooms as you like" Charlie smiled broadly at him chuckling slightly at the gleeful look on his face

"What about Rubes and Case?" Brax asked with a raised eyebrow

"They can stay at Heaths and Bianca's tonight I'm sure they wouldn't mind... so do we have a deal?" Charlie stretched her hand out

"Deal" Brax smirked as he shook her out stretched hand. Charlie squealed as Brax used that to pull her into him, his lips instantly finding hers. Getting lost in the kiss Charlie allowed him slip his tongue into her mouth before she mustered up the strength to pull away. Brax grinned down at her as she placed her hand on his chest keeping him from coming closer

"No Braxton, you have to keep your end of the deal first" Charlie simpered up at him before stepping out of the room Brax following behind

"Have we decided what we're gonna use this room for?" Brax nodded toward the fourth room the one closest to his and Charlie's room

Charlie shrugged "We could just leave it as a guest room I guess. It's pretty big, I wonder why Ruby or Casey didn't want it"

Brax chuckled causing Charlie to look up at him

"What?"

"Well I think it has something to do with the fact that it's the closest to our room"

"So?"

"I don't think hearing what we get up to in our own time is on their to do list"

Charlie looked at him, her eyes widening slightly "Firstly the room isn't right next to ours and secondly we are not that loud"

"No I'm not that loud you on the other hand..." Brax trailed

Charlie instantly blushed, looking down she tried to hide her face from him

Brax grinned as he put his hand under her chin and brought her gaze up "Hy I'm not saying that I don't like how vocal you are..." leaning closer he brought his lips to her ears "if anything it's a turn on"

"Brax" Charlie shrieked as she hit him lightly on the chest

"And you're the one who as been adamant about not getting up to anything at night while you were at mine because you didn't want Ruby hearing anything"

"Yh but that was different"

"How?"

"That room was much closer to yours... I'm pretty sure she could even hear us breathing"

"Well I'm glad neither of them wanted this room. It just means I can do whatever I want to you whenever I want" Brax's grin came on display as Charlie once again hit him lightly on the chest

"Only if you're lucky" she winked at him before retracting down the hall and into the living room

...

"I think that's the last of it" spoke Casey as he dumped the final box in the living room instantly crashing down on the couch besides Heath and Jack

"Don't get to comfortable we still got to unpack all this"

Casey groaned in response "can't we do that tomorrow I'm beat"

Brax was about to respond but looking over at Charlie he instantly noticed something was wrong

"Babe you ok?" He walked over to her as she stood to her feet

Charlie nodded with a smile "yh just got a little dizzy for a second. I left some water in the kitchen I'll just get it"

Walking into the kitchen she spoke again "But I agree with Case"

Brax and the rest let out a laugh

"Of course you would Buckton..." before Heath could finish all five heads spun up as a thud was heard from the kitchen.

"MUM"

"CHARLIE" Brax and the rest sprung to their feet and darted towards the kitchen. Brax felt all air leave his lungs as Charlie lay on the kitchen floor

"Charlie" sliding under her he held her face in his hands

"Oh my God mum" Ruby knelt down beside her

"Charlie...Charlie" Brax ran his hand across her face trying to wake her

Not looking up from Charlie Brax spoke "Get the car door opened" Brax quickly picked her up in his arms and paced towards the front door. Ruby, Heath and Casey followed closely, confused as to what had just happened

Jack running ahead, opened the car door and Brax climbing into the passenger seat with Charlie still in his grip. Quickly running round to the other side Jack jumped into the driver's seat just as Heath, Ruby and Casey darted Towards Heath's Ute. Wasting no time both Heath and Jack pressed heavily on the gas worried as to what had happened to cause Charlie to faint.

Not taking his eyes off the road Heath spoke "Case call Bianca"

Casey nodded as he hurriedly dug his phone out of his pocket before calling Bianca and informing her of what was going on.

Climbing out of the Ute with Charlie still in his arms Brax paced rapidly towards the entrance of the hospital

Before either Brax or Jack could speak all eyes fell on them and a herd of doctors and nurses sprinted their way with a gurney.

"What happened?" Sid looked down at Brax as he placed Charlie onto the gurney

Brax shook his head "I...we... I don't know. She seemed fine and then she said she was feeling dizzy and then she just... The next thing she was unconscious" Brax tried to catch his breath but his chest had tighten to the point where it now seemed he had no breath left

Ruby, Heath and Casey came sprinting into the hospital

"Sid what's going on?" the desperation in Brax's tone was strongly laced

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ruby. Her tears rapidly making their way down her face

"Guys we promise to get you some answered" replyed Sid as two nurses wheeled Charlie away "But you all have to try and stay calm while we get to the bottom of this" Sid quickly hurried away

Within minutes Bianca and Martha had arrived at the hospital. They stopped as they noticed the gang sitting in the hallway. Both girls hurried over their heart beating rapidly against their chest

"Heath what's going on... How is she? Bianca looked down at her husband with expectant eyes

Heath shook his head "We don't know... They haven't told us anything" Bianca turned to Ruby and Brax. Ruby had her head buried into his shoulder and although she was no longer crying her gaze was still plum red and her tears had dried to her face. Brax's gaze remained unmoved; he simply glared at the wall before him.

Bianca sighed and took a seat beside Heath and Martha lowered herself next to Jack. The seven of them sat unspoken for what felt like hours but had only been a little over thirty minutes. Every time a nurse walked by they all looked on expectantly praying there was news on Charlie but each time they were disappointed.

As Sid came into views all seven pairs of legs jumped to a standing

"Sid what's going on... is she ok?" Brax looked at him with pleading eyes

"She's awake and she's" replied Sid

A chorus of relieved sighed left all seven lips

"Charlie was pretty dehydrated hence the fainting"

"And that's all it was? Asked Brax

He frowned along with the rest as Sid shook his head

"If you could just come through to her room" Sid instructed

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ruby as she tried to stay calm

"I really do need to discuss this with Brax and Charlie first"

Brax felt his stomach churn as different thoughts ran through his head. Looking down at Ruby who had taken firm hold of his arm, he nodded down at her "I won't be long ok"

Ruby nodded before letting go of his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>hope it didn't disappoint. I did want to add some bits to the chapter but as I said I am being timed. I promise to try and get another update to you guys before the end of the week. As I wrote at the beginning I have written a few quite a few chapters ahead (on my phone lol) and I am really excited for you guys to read what I have coming up for Chax. Don't want to give too much away but there is a storyline that I have had planned since the story started and I cant wait to get into it. remember to read and review guys it means alot :)<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Guys thank you so much for the reviews and the pms. you have no idea how amazed I was by the amount of people that actually took the time out to send me a review I was not expecting to exceed the 500 review mark but I did so thank you so much guys. And I give a big apology for the delay in this Chapter. My laptop is yet to return and my cousin decided to go back to uni earlier so this update is Courtesy of my mum (who is already asking when I am going to be done) but my dad as gone to check on the progress of my laptop and hopefully he will return with it today (fingers crossed). but yeah here is the next chapter and with any luck I will have the next one up in a few days. hope you guys enjoy it :) (Sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes don't have time to proof read). And to those who's stories I usually review I have been reading and keeping up with updates ****on my phone and will drop you all a big review when my laptop returns :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brax felt his stomach churn as different thoughts ran through his head. Looking down at Ruby who had taken firm hold of his arm, he nodded down at her "I won't be long ok"<strong>

**Ruby nodded before letting go of his arm.**

…

Walking into the room Brax instantly paced over to Charlie taking her face in his hands "You scared the life out of me"

Charlie smiled up at him "Sorry" both their heads turned up as Sid spoke

"I have informed the both of you that one of the reasons Charlie fainted was because of dehydration" Charlie and Brax stared at him knowing there was more to come "Well Charlie your blood tests show that you are actually pregnant" Sid peered between Charlie and Brax almost as if trying to read their reaction.

"I'm what?" asked Charlie

"Yh sorry Sid don't think I got that" added Brax

"You're pregnant" Sid spoke firmly this time hoping the news would sink in

"Me?" Charlie pointed at herself

Sid chuckled lightly "Yes you"

Brax looked at Charlie "You're pregnant"

"I'm pregnant"

"I'll leave the both of you alone for a while" Sid gave a light smile before leaving the two of them alone

As the door shut Brax gazed down at Charlie's stomach before looking back up at her a moment of silence fell upon the both of them

"A baby…us" Brax spoke his gaze still placed on hers as he took a deep breath

"Brax I'm pregnant... we're pregnant" and it was as if it finally hit him. A smile spread across his face as he peered down at Charlie

"We're having a baby...me and you" Brax let out a little laugh

"This is a good thing right?" asked Charlie

Brax slow nod turned into a heavy one "This is a great thing" before Charlie could reply Brax had pressed his lips on hers

Pulling away Brax frowned at the tear that fell from her eye

"What's wrong... do you not want this?" he looked at her with a stare mixed with worry and fear

Charlie shook her head "No... I mean yes...no..." sighing she stopped and took a breath "Brax these are happy tears I am beyond happy" she chuckled as Brax's face relaxed "I'm having your baby" Charlie laughed at her words

"You're having our baby" Brax's grin spread from side to side as he brought his hand to her face and his other hand travelled down to her stomach.

Charlie smiled into his touch and placed her hand over his.

Removing their gaze from one another Charlie and Brax looked up as the door opened. They smiled at Sid as he walked into the room. Sid smiled at the gleeful expression on their faces "So I take it you're both happy about this"

"Beyond happy" Brax replied immediately

Sid nodded "Well the guys out there are getting restless I figured you would want to give them the news"

Brax looked down at Charlie who nodded her grin still placed. Brax looked back up at Sid

"Yeah"

Sid nodded and walked out the door

Brax and Charlie chuckled as Ruby, Heath, Casey and the rest hurried through the door seconds later

"Mum" Ruby swung her arms over Charlie

"Hy I'm ok"

Ruby pulled back and shifted her gaze between Charlie and Brax. Before she could say anything Heath spoke up

"Ok what's going on... you guys seem way to happy for it to be bad news"

"You tell them" Brax looked down at Charlie as he laced his hands into hers

"No maybe you should do it" replied Charlie

"No I..." Brax stopped as Bianca interjected

"Will one of you just say it... we're dying over here" the others nodded in agreement

Looking up at Brax once more Charlie turned and faced the peering eyes, her gaze stopping at Ruby

"I'm pregnant... we're having a baby"

Jack, Heath, Brax and Casey jumped as a chorus of shrieks filled the room. Stepping back in time Brax dodged being knocked over as Martha and Bianca engulfed Charlie in their arms

"I just knew it... I knew that's what it was" beamed Bianca

"No you didn't" Heath scoffed at Bianca

Bianca looked up with a raised eyebrow

"But then again what do I know" Heath raised his arms in defence as the guys shock their heads in amusement

"Charlie this is great news" Martha beamed

Charlie and the rest chuckled at Martha and Bianca's excitement

Heath and Jake shook their heads as they approached Charlie

"Congratulations" Heath placed a kiss on her cheek "But you do know there's no getting rid of this one now" Heath smirked over at Brax "Na but seriously congrats bro" Heath gave Brax a pat on the back

Jack gave the same gesture to both Charlie and Brax followed by Casey

"Thank you guys" she smiled at her friends before turning as Ruby spoke

"I'm going to be a big sister"

Charlie nodded with a smile. She couldn't lie she was worried as to how Ruby was going to take it. She gazed at Ruby with worried eyes for a moment. But when a smile crossed her face Charlie let out a breath

"I'm going to be a big sister" laughed Ruby as she wrapped her arms around Charlie

"So you're happy about this?" asked Charlie

"Of course, oh I can't wait... I'm going to dress her up, teach her how to shop, show her..."

"Err what makes you so sure it's going to be a girl Buckton" Heath smirked at her

"I just know it is" Ruby smirked "And even if it's a boy that just means I get to teach him things about girls and ..." once again Heath interrupted

"Crap this kid is in for it"

Light chuckles filled the room

"Well I think you're going to be a great big sister whether it's a boy or a girl" said Charlie

"Of course she will" added Brax

"I know" said Ruby as she poked her tongue out at Heath

Their heads turned as Sid re-entered the room. He smiled at them as he walked further into the room. He had seen many close unit but the relationship and friendship that had been displayed more than once by the people stood before him somehow seemed to amaze him

"Right so would mum and dad like to get a first look at their baby"

Charlie and Brax looked at him gleefully both nodding their heads vigorously

"Unfortunately I can only permit two other people apart from Charlie in here for this"

"How about it Rubes...you want to stay?" asked Brax with a grin

Everyone laughed as Ruby instantly bounced to Charlie's side "I don't need asking twice"

"We'll wait outside" Spoke Bianca as she and the rest left the room

…

Gathering round one side of Charlie's bed all eyes fixated on the screen as Sid lightly pressed the gel onto Charlie's stomach. Charlie shuddered slightly as the cool gel made contact.

"Right here we go" Sid placed the ultrasound scanner onto her stomach as he too looked over at the monitor.

Charlie, Ruby and Brax's gaze remained unmoved as a sound filled the room

"Is that..." Brax choked up as a heartbeat filled the room

"That is your baby's heartbeat" Sid glanced over at them with a smile before looking back at the monitor

The three of them stood gazing at the screen in awe

Ruby looked at Charlie with an unmistakeable smile pressed upon her face

Charlie's hands flew to her mouth as a tear rolled down her face "oh my God" she chuckled out loud as she looked up at Brax. But as a second sound filled the room all three heads snapped back over to the screen

"Is that..." Charlie's eyes widened as another heartbeat sounded around the room

Sid chuckled as he smiled up at the questioning eyes "It is. You're pregnant with twins"

"No way" Ruby peered at the screen in amazement

"Your kidding" asked Brax wide eyed

"No you are indeed expecting twins" answered Sid

"We're having two babies…Two" Brax's grin enveloped his face as he placed his hand either side of Charlie face before placing a forceful kiss on her lips. Charlie smiled up at him as she raised her hand and wiped away the stray tear that had fallen down Brax's cheek

"We're having two babies" she laughed through her tears

"I can't see them" said Ruby squinting her eyes trying to get a better view

"Actually neither can I" added Brax doing the same as Ruby

Sid chuckled as he pointed at the screen "See that there that's baby number ones head, and feet and that..." he moved his finger "Is baby number two"

"I see them" spoke Charlie

"And by the looks of things Charlie you're already 13 weeks gone"

"What?" Charlie and Brax looked down at Sid

"Are you sure?" asked Charlie

"Yeah" Sid replied "don't worry I have seen people not even realise till they were way further into their pregnancy" Sid gave a reassuring smile

"But she's having twin's, shouldn't she be showing by now?" asked Brax

"Every person is different during pregnancy. Some women show really early on while some don't start showing till further down the track"

Sid looked over at Charlie and the worry on her face was evident "Charlie there is nothing to worry about, my guess is you will start showing in no time"

Charlie shook her head "Err no that's not it. I err... I've been drinking not so much lately because I have been feeling a little off but still I have had a few drinks" Charlie glanced up at Brax before looking back down at Sid "What if it's affected them?"

"Charlie don't get yourself worked up many mothers drink before they find out their pregnant but unless you have been out constantly drinking it is unlikely that it has affected them in anyway, but Charlie honestly as long as you eat the right things and drink the right things from here on out your babies should be perfectly fine"

Charlie let out a sigh of relief as Brax ran his hand over her hair

"I'll just leave this up for you guys while I go and print some copies for you to take home" Sid stood to his feet "Would you like me to put it onto a DVD?"

"Yes please" Charlie and Brax chuckled when Ruby answered

"That would be great" added Charlie

Nodding Sid left them alone in the room.

"I might just leave you guys to it" spoke Ruby as she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before walking round the bed. She wrapped her arms around Brax

"Congratulations"

Brax smiled down at her as she pulled away "Thanks kid"

Giving a final smile Ruby left the room

...

Walking out of the room Charlie and Brax's smiles had still not worn off

"You just had to show everyone else up didn't you" Heath spoke as Charlie and Brax approached them "Couldn't just knock her up with one kid you had to get two in there" Heath grinned at the both of them

Brax shook his head and Charlie laughed

"I'm just good like that" replied Brax causing Charlie to hit him lightly on the chest

"I can't believe you're having twins" said Martha

"I know" replied Charlie as she laced her hands into Brax's "We should probably get back...we still have to unpack"

Jack, Casey and Heath moaned simultaneously "Great" muttered Heath as they walked out of the hospital

Brax and Charlie followed behind the rest, their smiles almost blinding

"I guess we know what we're going to use that room for" said Brax

Charlie looked up at him "Yh I guess we do" edging to her toes she placed her lips on his "I love you"

"Ditto"

...

"Me and Ruby can go sort out the rooms" spoke Charlie as she picked up one of the boxes

Brax quickly stepped forward taking the box from her hand

"No, me and the guys are going to sort all this out. You are going to get some rest"

"And it's started" laughed Bianca

"Firstly Brax I'm not tired so I don't need to rest and Bianca what's started?" asked Charlie

"The fussing, you best get used to it. Heath drove me absolutely crazy during both pregnancies. I couldn't even lift the milk cartoon without him sprinting to my side"

"The doctor said no heavy lifting" Heath quickly defended himself

"Right, because I was so likely to pull a muscle getting the milk out of the fridge" Bianca and the rest chuckled

"And Jack was just as bad when I was pregnant with Sophia" added Martha

Charlie looked up at Brax "I'm going to help get the house sorted" she spoke firmly

And just as firmly as she had spoken Brax replied "No you're not... you're going to sit here with the girls while we do it"

Charlie scoffed as Brax motioned her onto the couch

"Brax I'm pregnant not an inveigled"

"I know but in case you forgotten you fainted a few hours ago, so sorry but I'm not taking the risk" Brax looked back at the girls "You guys can keep her company" he turned to the guys "And the three of you can help me get this place sorted"

"Why don't we just get the main things sorted... like the beds then we can do the rest tomorrow?" asked Heath

"Nup" Brax shook his head "It has to be done today" Charlie laughed knowingly

"Why?" Jack frowned over at him

"It just does... I just want to get it out of the way. Look there's not that much left. Casey can do his room, Ruby can do hers, I'll do mine and Charlie's but I need you guys to help with the beds and getting this living room sorted" Brax tried to ignore Charlie sniggering from behind him

Heath and Jack stood peering at Brax

"Right what gives? Heath and Jack glanced between Charlie and Brax

"Don't ask me... I don't know what's come over him. Brax we could finish it tomorrow as long as we have beds to sleep in" Charlie grinned up as Brax glanced at her and shook his head

"Ok help me get this place sorted today and free pizza plus booze for two months?" spoke Brax

"Deal"

The girls all chuckled "Oh and Ruby and Case will be staying at your place tonight" Brax patted Heath on the back as he picked up one of the boxes and headed towards his and Charlie's room

"They will?" Questioned Heath walking behind Brax with a box in hand and Bianca looked over at Charlie

"Yeah we will?" asked Ruby as she turned to Charlie

"Only if Brax can get this place in tip top shape today and only if that's ok with Heath and Bianca"

"They're fine with it" Brax shouted from the bedroom causing Charlie to laugh

Ruby looked up at her mother confused "If they get everything sorted then why would we need to stay with Bianca and Heath?"

Before Charlie could reply Bianca spoke with a teasing voice "Charlotte Buckton you didn't?"

"I didn't what?"

"Bride him into finishing this place with a little bit of something later?"

"I didn't bride him... we just made a simple deal"

Ruby frowned confused before Bianca's words set in "I'm in serious need of counselling" Ruby shuddered as she stood up, picked up a box and walked down the hall into her room

All three girls laughed

"And what if I said Ruby and Casey couldn't stay the night?" teased Bianca

"Then we would lock them outside till we were done christening the place" giggled Charlie as the girls laughed

"Well you best enjoy it because once these two come... you're going to be getting a lot less time alone" spoke Martha

Charlie smiled as she placed her hand over her stomach "It feels so surreal...I mean I have two life's growing inside me. This morning I had one child and now I have two more on the way"

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Bianca smiled at her

"Yea it really is. I can't believe this is my life... a year and a half ago I was all over the place and now..." Charlie's smile widened as she thought of where she was now "Now I'm here with you guys, I have my daughter and I have Brax and now these two" Charlie rubbed her still flat stomach "I don't think it could get any better"

"Well if anyone deserves these things it's you" said Martha

...

"Thank God" Heath sighed as he and Jack slumped down on the couch "Beds have been set up, shelves have been put up, TV set up and the rest of it"

"Aww thank you guys" Charlie smirked at Heath and Jack

"Babe we should get going... we still need to pick up the kids from Irene's place" Bianca stood to her feet

"Fine but you're driving" spoke Heath as he stood to his feet

"Such a gentleman" Bianca rolled her eyes

"Always" placing a kiss on her cheek Heath backed up towards the front door

"Are you guys ready?" Bianca turned to Ruby and Casey

"Yep" spoke Casey as they walked towards the door. Turning around Casey looked at Charlie and Brax

"Could you guys please refrain from christening my room...? I like it just the way it is"

Charlie's eyes widened and blood immediately raced to her cheeks. Jack and Heath burst out laughing while Bianca and Martha bit their tongue trying to hold their laughter

"Casey" Brax peered at him trying to hide the smirk on his face as Charlie's face continued to redden

"Don't blame the boy...it's these three you should be blaming, having such conversations while people are around" Jack pointed at Bianca, Martha and Charlie

"And you shouldn't be ear's dropping on other people's conversation" Martha hit Jack in the arm

"Yeah because the three of you were obviously whispering" mocked Heath

"Could you spare my room too" spoke Ruby

"Ruby" Charlie bellowed her cheeks now plum red

"What... I'm just making sure you know not to"

"Ok guys leave" Brax bit his bottom lip trying to hide his grin as everyone moved towards the front door.

"Thanks for today guys"

"No problem I might just go round the restaurant and start reaping the rewards" replied Heath as they all walked out the front door

Ruby turned around and poked her head back though the door "Could you guys please avoid the kitchen too I r..." interjecting quickly Brax spoke

"Bye Rubes"

"Fine bye guys" Ruby followed the rest as Brax closed the door. He let his grin settle on his face as he turned to face Charlie. Not able to help his laughter he walked over to Charlie as she sat peering at him embarrassed

"You have no idea how cute you look right now" Brax slowly pulled her to her feet

"I can't believe he heard that" spoke Charlie as she buried her face into his chest

"Babe me and you have got up to a lot while Casey has been at home... trust me he's heard worse"

"BRAX" Charlie pulled away and hit his chest "That's not even funny" she avoided his eyes

Pulling her closer to him Brax grinned "Sorry your right... let me make it up to you" he raised his eyebrow suggestively as Charlie finally looked up at him

"I think that's a great idea" She slides her arms around his neck her grin now matching his

Charlie giggled as she fell back lightly onto the couch Brax hovering over her

"I think we should start with this room" winked Brax

Without giving a verbal reply Charlie pulled his face to hers and their lips met in a fierce kiss

...

Charlie walked into the kitchen with only Brax's shirt on

"Brax we really should have brought some food" Charlie groaned as she looked at the empty fridge before pulling out the only thing in the fridge, a bottle of water

Walking into the kitchen Brax wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her neck "Figured you would be hungry so I ordered some Chinese" Brax's hand's rested on her stomach "Wouldn't want to let these two go hungry"

"And what about me?" Charlie turned in his arms with a raised eyebrow

"Most especially you" Brax grinned as he moved forward with Charlie still in his arms till her back hit the counter "Chinese won't be here for at least another twenty minutes" he raised his eyebrow suggestively before his lips descended onto her neck

Allowing him more access Charlie tilted her head to the side as she placed the water onto the counter "Brax..." she sucked in a breath as he grazed his teeth against her neck "We're not allowed to do this in the kitchen"

"What they don't know won't hurt them" Brax moved his lips from her neck only to bring them crashing down onto Charlie's lips

Charlie knew there was no use protesting and she honestly didn't want to. Her hands trailed up his bare chest stopping as she wrapped them around his neck. Brax cupped her bum and lifted her onto the counter his lips never leaving hers. Brax groaned as she detached her lips from his and moved them down his neck line before she nibbles on his ear lope knowing what it would do to him.

"You best get started before the food gets here" Charlie whispered in his ear

...

"I officially can't eat anymore"

Brax looked on at her in amazement, she could eat, that much he knew but the amount of food she had just absorbed was unbelievable

"I would be seriously scared if you could" spoke Brax as he looked at the various empty containers that were once filled with food

Charlie looked over at him with a raised eyebrow "I am eating for three ok" she rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the couch

Brax laughed at her words "Right so this is the excuse you're going to be using when you inhale enough food to feed an army"

"Hy" Charlie sluggishly hit his arm "I didn't eat that much... and it's not an excuse"

"Right you didn't eat that much... I guess all the missing food just got up and walked away" chuckled Brax

"Another smart comment Braxton and you'll be sleeping dry for the next couple of weeks" She turned to see his reaction only to be met by his grin

"Please like you could last a couple of weeks without any of this" Brax motioned his hand up and down his body causing Charlie to burst out laughing

"You're such an idiot"

"But I'm your idiot" Brax gave her a wink stealing a quick kiss before standing to his feet and clearing the containers scattered on the middle table

Walking back into the living room Brax stood not far from Charlie who was now sprawled out on the couch her hand running up and down her stomach with a smile on her face. Walking round the couch his smile grew as she looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes her smile not fading. Not saying a word he lifted her legs before sitting on the couch and placing her legs on his lap. His hands travelled up till it landed on top of hers which sat on her stomach.

"Can you believe this is happening to us?" Charlie looked up from her hands and her eyes met his "Me and you together and now... these two. I keep thinking it's a dream and I've just made myself believe it's real because I want it so bad"

Charlie chuckled lightly "I remember imagining what it would be like if we were to spend our life's together, get married, have kids, grow old together"

"How come you've never mentioned this?" asked Brax

"Because it was while I was in the city" Brax nodded in understanding

"I remember when the girls would come down and tell me all these stories about what the kids have been doing how the guys were and all I could ever think about was you. I was happy for them but a part of me was a little jealous. I knew if I wanted I could have those things but every time I imagined that life where I had Ruby and a family of my own I always found you and no matter how hard I tried to shake it I couldn't"

"I never really thought about it before you came back… a family of my own" admitted Brax

"Why?" asked Charlie

Brax shrugged "Since you and apart from Ella I haven't had a relationship that lasted more than a few months so a family just wasn't something I though was going to happen for me"

Charlie bit her bottom lip before speaking "Brax?"

"Yh?"

"If I hadn't come back to the Bay do you think you and Ella would still be together?"

Brax immediately shook his head "I think it was obvious even before you returned that we only stayed together because of convenience. She and the girls got along and the guys liked her so as bad as it sounds it was just easier for me to stay with her. But we would have broken up eventually"

Charlie nodded before looking back at her stomach. Smiling Brax edged closer to her and placed his index finger underneath her chin bringing her face back up to meet his "Here, right here with you is exactly where I am meant to be"

His smile widened at the grin that had formed on Charlie's face. Leaning forward he caught her lips in his before pulling away "You know there is still one more really important room that we haven't christened yet"

Charlie's grin widened as he stood to his feet pulling her up with him. Before she could say a word he had lifted her off the floor and was now walking in the direction of their room

* * *

><p><strong>hope that was OK. I know it was quite obvious that she was pregnant for the upcoming scenes in this story I wanted the pregnancy to happen before a proposal from Brax. Not to pleased with the ending I was about to post it before realising I hadn't finished of this chapter before I started writing the next chapter so its really rushed. remember read and review love reading your comments :)<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you guys for the reviews and also the pm's whether it be positive or negative they really do mean a lot and helps to know what you guys like and don't and especially with my lack of updates recently glad to see people haven't given up on this story. I got my laptop back but it is apparently knacker and will cost a lot to fix so I am now planning on getting a new laptop so still laptop less for the moment. Enjoy :) Sorry for any spelling errors haven't prove read it all**

* * *

><p><strong>His smile widened at the grin that had formed on Charlie's face. Leaning forward he caught her lips in his before pulling away "You know there is still one more really important room that we haven't christened yet"<strong>

**Charlie's grin widened as he stood to his feet pulling her up with him. Before she could say a word he had lifted her off the floor and was now walking in the direction of their room**

**...**

"I still can't believe you're fourteen weeks pregnant... didn't you think that may have been a possibility haven not seen your period"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders "I actually only noticed two weeks ago and I couldn't remember the last time so I just put it down to everything that had been going on with Brax bring in hospital. I figured I would come on when I come on. Its not the first time I've been late"

"Charlie a few days is late, 3 months is another thing"

"Like I said I couldn't remember the last time... I didn't know it had been that long" Charlie looked down sheepishly

"But now the morning sickness won't let me rest" Charlie moaned " Isn't this the stage it stops not starts"

Bianca laughed "Please with Reece it lasted till about 20 Weeks. You should be happy you haven't been experiencing it till now"

"I don't feel very lucky..." Charlie groaned

Bianca shook her head and chuckled but stopped as the expression on Charlie's face changed

"Hy you ok?"

Charlie looked up and nodded with a smile "Yh"

Bianca tilted her heed with a raised eyebrow "Brax isn't the only one that knows when you're lying .So come on spill"

Charlie sighed knowing Bianca wouldn't let it go

"Its not that I'm not happy I am but..." Charlie bit her bottom lip "I'm a little scared. It just feels like everything is moving so quickly. The house, and now the twins. what if it all starts to get to much. We've only been together going on ten months what if we've rushed into all this"

Bianca sighed "Let me ask you something. When you think about where you are now, you and Brax, this house, the twins. whats the first thin you feel?

Charlie peered at Bianca and couldn't help the smile that graced hr face "Happy... I feel happy and lucky"

"Right so go with that feeling... stop second guessing things. You love him and he loves you so why wait to have all these things"

Charlie smiled sheepishly "You're right"

Bianca flicked her hair mockingly "Of course I am"

Charlie chuckled lightly before moving to a new topic

"So it's a special someones birthday next week"

Bianca smiled "I cant believe she's going to be one already it feels like I only just had her a few months ago"

"Trust me neither can I. I still remember that day like it was yesterday" Charlie screwed her face up mockingly

Bianca let out a little laugh as she thought back to the day she had given birth to Abi

...

"Morning" Brax brushed Charlie's hair from her face tucking it behind her ear

"Mmmm morning" Charlie smiled as Brax leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips

It had a few days since they had moved in together and Brax was always awake before she was

"You know you don't have to stay in bed till I wake" Charlie sprawled her arms across his waist resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him

"I know" Brax smiled as he stroked her cheek with her thumb. His smile soon turned into a frown as the expression on Charlie's face changed. Before he could ask what was wrong she had darted into the bathroom. Quick to follow behind her, Brax quickly pulled her hair from her face as she curled over and throw up in the toilet. crouching down beside her he keep a hold of her hair and rubbed her back till he was sure she was done throwing up

"You ok?" Brax finally asked

Charlie nodded weakly "Yeah I guess I didn't get away with the whole morning sickness"

Brax let out a huge breath as Charlie rose to her feet "Thank God"

Charlie looked up at him a raised eyebrow "Hy" She hit him against the chest

"No I just meant... I'm glad that's all it is"

Charlie looked at him clearly unimpressed

"No... not thank God you're throwing up just that its not something serious"

By the look Charlie was now giving him Brax knew to shut up. Trying to dig himself out of the hole he had created he gave a sheepish smile exposing his dimples. "I love you" quickly giving her a kiss on the temple he hurried out of the bathroom

"RUBY your mum needs you" Brax shouted as he walked out of the room

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at him as she picked up her tooth brush

...

"So you're definitely going through with it?" said Heath

Jack laughed at his words "You make it sound like he's going to war"

"You know what I mean" Heath turned back to Brax "You ready for this? I mean you guys only just found out she's expecting, you've only just moved in together"

Brax chuckled before nodding his head. He knew what Heath meant but he knew in himself he wanted this more than anything "Trust me I'm more than sure. plus it's gonna happen one day, why not now"

...

**Two weeks later**

Shuffling against the sheets Brax opened his eyes as the noise from his and Charlie's bathroom could be heard. Turning over Charlie no longer lay besides him. Looking at the time that read 7:05 Brax sighed as he got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. pushing the door open he walked over to Charlie's side as she sat with her head down the toilet. Rubbing her back as she pulled some toilet roll and wiped her mouth he quickly pulled her hair back as she stuck her head into the toilet again. Waiting till it had passed he sunk down to the floor pulling her back into him. Charlie instantly rested her head against his chest. Running his hand through her hair Brax placed a kiss on her head

"I'm sorry... You feel better now?"

Charlie shook her head "This is all your fault"

She groaned Brax let out a small laugh "Well if it makes you feel better I would take your place if I could"

"No you wouldn't and no it doesn't make me feel any better. I don't know what your kids are doing in there but they need to stop" moaned Charlie as Brax stood to his feet taking her with him

" My kids uh"

"Yh, well if they took after me they would be a lot more behaved"

"I'll have you know I was a perfect kid" smirked Brax

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night Braxton" Charlie returned his grin as she walked towards the basin and proceeded to brush her teeth.

Brax shook his head as he walked out of the bathroom. Following moments later Charlie chuckled as Brax had gotten back in the bed, she knew left to him he would start his day but he knew too well it being only past 7 in the morning Charlie wouldn't be ready to face the world yet.

Crawling onto the bed Charlie curled into him "You don't have to get back into bed... Why don't you go for a surf"

"Are you trying to get rid of me" Brax sent a grin as his arm wrapped over her stomach

"Never... But I know you and if not for me you would be up and out already"

"Well I would rather be here with you" leaning in Brax gave her a gentle kiss before resting his head onto the pillow "How about you try and get some sleep?" Brax knew the morning sickness would have kept her up early hours of the morning

Charlie nodded tired into his chest and her eyes had already started closing. Watching as she slept Brax softly ran his hand through her hair before placing a kiss on her temple. Feeling sleep over take his eyes he shut them and he too feel back to sleep.

...

"Morning Brax" Ruby smiled over at Brax as he walked into the kitchen

"Morning" Brax returned her smile

"Mum still in bed?"

"Yea she was up pretty early... I hope this morning sickness passes soon"

"Me and Case are gonna head off now... Heath and Jack are already at the restaurant" smiled Ruby as she picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen

"Hy Brax" casey greeted him as he walked into the kitchen

"Hy" Brax replied to Casey before turning back to Ruby "I'll be down later wanna make sure she gets somethings down her before I leave"

Ruby and Casey nodded "And please make sure those two idiots don't mess up my restaurant"

Ruby and Casey chuckled "Well we'll head off" Ruby smiled as her and Case walked out the front door

...

"Hy" Charlie walked into the living room to find Brax fiddling in the kitchen Turning around Brax gave her a smile

"I was just going to bring this in for you" Charlie smiled at the tray that sat on the counter besides Brax

Nodding towards the chicken salad and green tea on the tray Brax spoke "I know this is about all you have been able to keep down lately and those two need to eat as well as you too"

He placed the tray in front of Charlie as she sat up on a stool

"Thank you" smiling up at him she picked up her fork and tucked into the salad

"You know it's a good thing you can cook or else these two would be living off takeaway. She ran her hand over her now growing but barely noticeable bump.

Brax smiled and placed a kiss on her head before retracting out of the kitchen

"And where are you going?" Asked Charlie as her gaze followed him

"I just have to nip out for a minute, they've messed up an order back at the restaurant I shouldn't be long I promise" Brax retracted into their room before walking back out now with a shirt on

"I'll be back soon" placing a kiss on her head he turned to the door but turned back as Charlie spoke

"Ok what are you up to?"

Brax chuckled "what makes you think I am up to anything?"

"Babe the last time you kept disappearing with no real explanation you brought this place"

Brax chuckled again "Well you have nothing to worry about I'm not planning on buying anymore houses and I already told you they messed up an order"

Charlie shook her head a smile still on her face "I know you're up to something Braxton... I know you to well to know when you're lying"

Stepping closer to her, Brax placed a kiss on her lips "I'll be back soon" winking at her he made his way out of the front door.

...

Charlie sighed as she knocked on Bianca and Heath's front door but received no reply. she had called both Bianca and Martha and neither of the two had picked their phones. She had even called Ruby but she said she was in the city with Casey. Deciding to go down to the restaurant Charlie turned around only to be met by Bianca and Martha

"Charlie hi" the surprised tone in Bianca's voice had not gone unnoticed Charlie looked between her two friends before speaking

"Where have the two of you been, I have been calling your phones"

"Sorry we took the kids to the park, phones must have been in our bags" answered Martha

"Right" Charlie looked at the both of them unconvinced

"So where are the kids?"

"Oh we err... We dropped them off with Irene and Marilyn on the way back"

"Why are you guys going somewhere?"asked Charlie, clearly not buying their excuse

"Nope just wanted some girl time we were actually going to call you to see if you wanted to come over" answered Martha as she nudged Bianca who opened the front door. Charlie followed behind her friends her gaze switching between the two of them.

...

"She's at ours" spoke Heath as he read the message he had just received from Bianca

"Right have you guys got things here?" Heath, Jack, Ruby and Casey nodded

"Ok I won't be long" Brax hurried out of the restaurant quickly rushing home to get changed ...

"So you guys gonna tell me what's going on?" Asked Charlie

Bianca and Martha glanced at each other before looking back at Charlie

"What do you mean?" asked Bianca

"I'm not stupid I know there's something you're not telling me. Plus you..." Charlie pointed at Bianca "are a disgraceful liar" Bianca looked down sheepishly

"Fine if you really want to know..."

Bianca's head snapped up at Martha's words

"Me and Jack had a big argument last night and he spent the night here"

Bianca sighed in relief as she realised what Martha was doing

"What?" asked charlie

"The argument got out of hand, I said somethings I didn't mean and then he just stormed out and didn't come back home. Bianca just took me to the diner for a coffee so we decided to leave the kids with Irene for a while. I just needed some time to think" Martha held the act hoping she was convincing enough

Charlie sighed instantly feeling bad for grilling her friends "Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie rested her hand on Martha's shoulders

"Charlie you're nearly four months pregnant I didn't want you stressing yourself about me... Brax already said the morning sickness is taking it's toll on you. You don't need me adding to that"

Charlie sighed "Pregnant or not you're my friend and I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me things"

"I know" Martha nodded. She mentally gave her self a pat on the back for a job well done

"But can we not talk about it I just want to sit here and bing eat and drink" Charlie and Bianca chuckled lightly at her words .Bianca looked down at her phone as it vibrated against the table

***done at the house you can take her back there***

She grinned as she read the message from Brax

"I have a better idea. Seeing as pretty soon these two are gonna make it almost impossible for you to walk and you..." She pointed at Martha "obviously need cheering up why don't we go out tonight... Even if its just to varsi's we can make it a girls night even take Ruby and April along"

Martha smirked knowing that Brax must have given them the all clear "You know what I think that's a great idea"

"You in?" Martha looked at Charlie who imply shrugged

"Why not, and like you so kindly put it walking is gonna become somewhat a task soon"

Standing from the couch Bianca grinned "I'll get my stuff, then we'll go over to Martha's place to get your things then we can get ready at your place Charlie"

Charlie and Martha nodded as Bianca walked the stairs.

...

"Right is everything sorted?" Asked Brax as he looked around the restaurant

"Brax relax you've got this" Heath gave him a pat on the back

"We best get down there don't want her arriving before you" Brax nodded as he tried to shake off his nerves.

Looking down at the object in his hand he took a deep breath as he pushed it back into his pocket and made his way out of the restaurant.

...

"We're ready" Ruby and April announced as they walked into the living room

"You girls look really nice" smiled Bianca

"Yea and why do I get the feeling this is more for the benefit of your boyfriends than anything else"

Ruby and April smiled down sheepishly before Charlie's approaching steps caught their attention

"Girls are you sure this isn't too much"

All four girl's smiled as Charlie walked into sight

"Charlie you look beautiful" said Bianca "She's right mum you do" smiled Ruby

Charlie smiled "Thank you... But I still think its a bit much"

Charlie wore a red strapless dress it clung onto to her body till it hit mid waist at which point it loosened and stopped just above her knee's. She paired them with a pair of black pumps and a black clutch, all of which were picked out by the girls. Her hair flowed in their natural curls and she had applied a light touch of smokey eye shadow.

"We're only going to varsi's"

"So?" Bianca stood from the arm of the couch "doesn't mean we can't go all out"

Martha looked down at the message that had just come through her phone "Come on we best get going... I want to enjoy this night to the fullest"

All the girls picked up their bags before making their way out of the front door.

...

Brax smiled as he stood in the familiar spot. He stood with Heath, Casey and Jack not to far from him. He smiled as he remembered how he felt the first time their lips met in that exact spot. The way he felt when he placed his hand beneath her chin that night. Still till this day he had not felt a feeling like it.

"You ok?" Casey moved closer to Brax noticing the nervousness of his older brother

"Yh yh... I'm good" brax took a deep breath "You have nothing to worry about"

Brax smiled at Casey knowing what he was saying was true

"What makes you so sure?"

"I live with the both of you. It's a no brainer"

"Thanks kid" Brax gave him a pat on the back before his attention was stole

"They're here" Heath and Jack grinned

...

Getting out of the car Charlie frowned as the girls walked towards the beach

"Err I thought we were going to varsi's asked Charlie

"We are... But we're just gonna make a little detour" said Ruby as she linked her hands in Charlie's

"You should probably take those shoes off"

Charlie stood confused as all four girls removed their shoes.

"What's going on?"

"Charlie just take your shoes off" said Martha

Charlie sighed as she took off her pumps before Ruby linked her arm back with Charlie's and they made their way down the beach.

Keeping her gaze ahead Charlie slowed her walk as she noticed the four figures stood on the beach. Charlie gazed at all four girls

"What's going on?"

Her gaze had already returned back down to the beach before any of them had replied

"You're gonna have to come down to find out" spoke Bianca

After a moment Charlie moved her feet her's and Ruby's arms still linked. She felt her heart beat pick up pace feeling it hitting hard against her chest. Now close enough to see whatr was beofe her, she came to an halt as Ruby un linked their arms and walked over to the guys leaving Charlie stood in her own space.

Charlie looked on speechless at the red rose petals that had been scattered on the sand. Her gaze froze on Brax who had not removed his eyes from her since she came in view She looked at her friends and daughter before looking back up at Brax. She could have sworn the beating of her heart was loud enough for all to hear. Finally finding her voice she spoke the same words that had left her lips several times since they arrived

"Brax what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was to your liking. Please keep Reading and Reviewing I have a few things still planned for this story and they will start taking place really soon. I know things may feel a bit rushed but they will start slowing down soon. I will update the first chance I get. Going to get my self a new laptop this coming weekend so that should be the end of my laptop issues. and I should start updating regularly. :)<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**I cant apologies enough for the lateness in this update but I have had absolutely no why of getting hold of a laptop and I actually went and brought a refurbished laptop but it didn't even last a few hours before it started messing up. But I officially brought a new one yesterday so there will be no more long waits for updates at least not as long as the time that as pasted since my last update. I have actually missed updating and thank you all for your reviews and pms for the last chapter and those who sent reviews and pms letting me know they missed this story it only made me even more eager to get something to you guys. I hope I haven't lost any readers and hope you enjoy this chapter I know you have waited so long to find out what happens. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>She looked at her friends and daughter before looking back up at Brax. She could have sworn the beating of her heart was loud enough for all to hear. Finally finding her voice she spoke "Brax what's going on?"<strong>

...

***FLASHBACK***

"Brax" Ruby called as she entered the house

"In the kitchen" replied Brax

"Hy" Ruby gave Brax a smile as she entered the kitchen

"Hy Rubes" Brax returned her smile as he sat on one of the stools

"So..." Ruby looked at him expectantly. Brax had called her saying he wanted to talk about something important

"How important is this conversation on a scale of one to ten?" Asked Ruby as she perked herself up onto one of the stools

"Eleven" replied Brax. Ruby nodded slowly

"OK, so what is it?" She looked at him wearily

"Don't worry its nothing bad... Well I hope you won't think it is"

Ruby narrowed her eyes "Well are you gonna tell me?" she gave a little chuckle as Brax exhaled

"It's about your mum and me" Ruby remained unspoken waiting for him to make things clearer "I want us to take that next step but I need to know that you're OK with it. I know people usually go to the parents for this but..." Brax paused "Your approval is just as important to me"

Ruby sat unsure if what she thought he was talking about was correct. Deciding not to jump to any conclusions she waited till he said the words himself.

Brax exhaled and continued "Ruby I would like your permission to ask your mum to marry me" Brax peered at her trying to read her reaction. He felt himself panic slightly as her facial expression refused to change and remained placed with a straight unreadable gaze. He gave a breath of relieve as Ruby broke out a grin before she nodded her head vigorously.

She let out a laugh and stood up before giving him a hug "You have my support" she grinned up at him

"Brax shook his head "You shouldn't do that to me kid. You had me worried for a minute there"

Ruby giggled "Sorry I just couldn't resist" She pulled back from the hug and sat back on the stool "Thank you"

"For what?" asked a confused Brax

"For involving me, for asking... You didn't have to... so thank you"

"You're the most important person to her... Trust me I had to" Brax gave her a smile "I need a favour though?"

"What?" asked Ruby

"Me and you are going to the city to look for an engagement ring... I have no idea what type of ring to look out for"

Ruby's grin widely as she shook her head "No we're not"

"Come on kiddo you can't make me do this by myself. I don't know the first t..." Brax was interrupted by Ruby

"Just wait here a second"

Brax sighed as he watched her jump off the stool before she hurried down the hall and into her room. He looked on confused as she came back down the hall and into the kitchen only this time not with empty hands. Ruby smiled as she placed the object and the letter in front of Brax. Looking down at the small blue box and the envelope Brax looked back up at Ruby

"What's this?"

"Open it up and see. My guess is you should probably start with the letter"

Although she hadn't read the contents of the letter she guessed it would give Brax a clue as to what was in the box

"They left two letters with that box... Depending on who's hand it would land in"

Brax looked at her questioningly

"Do you mean Ross and Elise?" He guessed

Ruby nodded "Yea"

Brax exhaled as he picked up the letter. Peering at Ruby once more he opened up the letter

**Brax**

** If you are reading this letter instead of hearing it from either me or Elise I can still guarantee you Elise is smiling smugly to herself for suggesting we write a second letter just in case Charlie finds her way back to you. And if you're reading, it means she as. **

**Elise always said she hoped Charlie ended up with you, I hoped the same too. Never had I seen her as happy as she was when you were around.**

** Firstly we want to thank you because if Ruby has given you this letter it means not only have you made room for the two of them in your life but you have also proven that you are worthy to be with her. All we can do now is give you our blessing.**

** If you are the same smart, courageous man I used to know then there is no doubt in our minds that you will care for her and Ruby the best you can. Ruby should have given you the ring along with this letter. **

**That ring has been in my family for three generations and ever since I could remember Charlie had admired it. So here it is for you to give to her. We'll be looking down on the both of you always and our grand kids that are hopefully still to come **

**PS Elise has always wanted twin grand kids... No pressure **

**Ross and Elise**

Brax chuckled as he read the last line "No way"

"What?" Asked Ruby

"Read the last line" Brax handed her the letter

Picking it up and reading it Ruby grinned "Looks like she pulled a few strings up there"

"Yeah" Brax grinned

Looking down at the box he picked it up before opening it slowly "Wow"

"It's beautiful isn't it"

"Yes it is" Looking up from the ring Brax smiled at Ruby "Thank you Rubes"

"Its nothing plus it's Charlie's I was just keeping it safe. And I think you will make a great dad"

Brax smiled at her words "I'd like to think I already am" he gave her a wink as a grin spread across her face

***FLASHBACK ENDED* **

Charlie examined Brax's smart pants and black shirt. Taking another quick glance at the others who stood grinning widely at both her and Brax she turned her gaze back to Brax. She had a million and one thoughts running through her mind but one kept sticking out. She felt her legs weaken as her eyes locked against his.

Brax stood in awe as Charlie approached. His gaze placed upon her. His eyes studied her whole form, the red dress sitting well against her tanned skin. He smiled at the confused look on her face as she glanced at their friends and family before looking at him

"Come here" Brax outstretched his hand slowly walking towards him she placed her hand in his allowing him to gently pull her a little closer to him "Do you know where we are?"

Charlie smiled at his question "How could I not know"

"I wanted this to be really special for you and this place right here... this was the beginning of you and me. So I wanted this to be the place where I took this next step" Brax exhaled lightly as he let go of Charlie's hand

"I went through so many different ways of how this would pan out but I really wanted everyone here to share this with us" he tried to steady his shaking hands. taking a deep breath he cleared his throat before talking again

"I love you Charlie, more than I could ever express in words. I know we haven't been back together that long but since you came back into my life I cant think of a moment when I haven't been happy... when you haven't made me happy. I know now more than ever that you are all I need. I don't want to have to wait any longer to ask you this because as you so nicely put up when we got back together... You're it... you're it Charlie" Charlie felt her palms begin to sweat as she thought about what he was possibly about to do. Her heart beating ten at a dozen, she watched him dig his had into his pocket returning with a small box inside it.

Charlie's hands flew to her mouth as he dropped to one knee before opening up the box. Charlie gasped as she came face to face with the all to familiar ring. She glanced over at Ruby before looking back over at Brax as he began speaking

"Charlotte Alexa Buckton will you marry me?" Brax tried to steady his hands that where still shaking

No longer able to fight her tears Charlie let them roll down her cheek. She tried to speak but she felt her breath catch in her throat. Not wanting to make him wait for an answer any longer she nodded her head vigorously as she let out a little laughter through her tears. She watched the grin that broke out on Brax's face and she parted her lips hoping words would leave them this time

"Of course I'll marry you... Yes" At her words the grin on Brax's face grew dangerously. Taking her hand he removed the ring from the box before sliding it on her finger. Standing to his feet he staggered back as Charlie threw herself into his chest

Pulling back Charlie looked up at him before looking down at the ring that now sat on her finger and then looking back up at him "I love you so much"

Smiling, Brax cupped her cheek as he placed his lips against hers. At the cheers and roars that came from behind them Charlie and Brax broke away with a smile.

Charlie laughed as the girls engulfed her at once "Congratulations"

"It's beautiful" they all looked admiring the ring

"It is isn't it" Charlie looked down at the ring she knew all to well

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep this from you" said Bianca

Turning to Martha Charlie shook her head "You and Jack didn't have an argument did you" she asked knowing

"Sorry, had to get you off our case somehow" chuckled Martha

"I can't believe you guys" Charlie shook her head "Well It's by far the best surprise ever

"Congrats mate" Jack pulled Brax into a manly hug closely followed by Heath

"Congrats... Can't believe she actually said yes"

Bianca hit Heath on the arm and shook her head

"Congrats Charlie" Jack, Casey and Heath took turns and gave Charlie a hug "Told you, you had nothing to worry about" Casey smiled at Brax, a smile which Brax returned

Charlie looked over at Ruby to see her smiling broadly at both her and Brax "Congratulations mum" Ruby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Charlie "Don't worry I've already given him the 'If you dare hurt her' talk" Charlie chuckled at her daughters words. Before her thoughts were taken back to the ring on her finger

"Ruby the ring... This ring" Charlie looked up from the ring "Mum and dad left you this ring Rubes. I can't have this. Me and Brax we'll get another one"

Ruby shook her head "They didn't leave it for me". Charlie looked at her confused but waited for her to explain "They left it for you... I was just meant to hold onto it for safe keeping. Make sure it landed in the right hands"

Charlie shook her head in disagreement "But in their Will it said mum and dad wanted you to have the ring"

"Yes and they did but I also got a letter. They left it for me to keep safe for you. It was always meant to be yours it was just up to me to make sure who ever you decided to spend the rest of your life with was the right person for you"

A grin fell upon Charlie's face "So you think Brax is the right person for me?"

Ruby nodded with a grin "I gave him the ring didn't I"

"So what if you didn't think he was the right one?" Charlie raised her eyebrow playfully

"Then I wouldn't have given him the ring" Ruby smiled smugly

Charlie shook her head as they glossed over with tears. Looking back down at the round diamond swirl white gold ring she ran her fingers over the single diamond that stood in the middle. She had many a times admired this same ring on her mothers fingers. It had been passed on to Ross by his mother and she couldn't believe it was now hers.

"Thank you" She pulled Ruby into a hug and wiped her stray tear away

"I'm really happy for you mum" Ruby pulled away from the hug and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek

Charlie tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips together trying to keep a hold on her tears "Thank you... I'm kinda happy for me too" Charlie's grin as she felt Brax's arms wrap around her waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Just kind of happy?" Brax feigned offence

Charlie chuckled "Sorry I meant really really happy"

"That's what I thought you meant" Kissing her cheek he looked at Ruby "How's my favorite girl doing...hope she's ok?"

"I'm more than ok" answered Charlie

"Err actually I was talking about Ruby" Brax flashed his dimples and Charlie hit his arm

"You haven't married me yet Braxton, so you best be on your best behavior"

"When am I never not?"

Charlie turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck

Ruby cleared her throat "And I am going to leave before the PDA picks up"

Charlie and Brax chuckled as they watched Ruby walking up the beach towards the surf club.

Charlie had only just noticed everyone had left "Where did they all go?"

"They went up to the restaurant" smiled Brax

Charlie smiled as their gaze locked

"You look beautiful" Brax grinned as his eye traveled down her dress before his gaze returning back to her face "Really beautiful" leaning forward he lowered his head taking her lips in his. his hand wound around her waist a little tighter as the kiss grew more passionate. Finally both pulling away for air his and Charlie's grin resembled each others

"Now I see why the girls were so eager to dress me up. I can't believe we're actually engaged" Charlie glanced down at the ring that was now her's

"I was going to get you a new one but..."

Charlie quickly shock her head and interjected "No this one is perfect. You don't have to buy me a new ring this one means so much more"

"Ruby told me you would think so" tightening his grip a little more, Brax once again brought their lips together in a kiss.

...

Walking up the stairs of the restaurant Charlie wondered why it was so quiet. The light's were on but no sound could be heard. With Brax behind her she reached the top only to be met by half of summer bay and her colleagues "Congratulations" everyone beamed as the couple walked in

An unmissable smile spread across Charlie's face as she peered on at the people she considered her family and friends.

"I figured we should celebrate properly" Brax whispered in her ear as people walked towards them and began congratulating them.

Charlie looked around the restaurant and couldn't believe what Brax had done. He had also made what seemed like a perfect night even more beautiful by allowing her share her happiness with the people in her life.

Haven had everyone come and wish her congratulations, Charlie scanned the restaurant looking for Brax

"He just nipped to the back" Jack grinned as he stood in front of Charlie

"Who?" asked Charlie

"Brax" Jack answered knowingly.

Charlie grinned "I wasn't..."

"Yes you was" replied Jack

"Fine I was" Charlie's grin remained placed

"I'm really happy for you guys"

"Thank you" Charlie gave him a smile and Jack chuckled

"You should have seen him stressing this morning trying to get everything perfect" Charlie smiled as she looked around at everyone in the restaurant

"Well he succeeded. I still can't believe I'm engaged to Brax"

Jack chuckled "Is it the engaged part you can't believe or that its to Brax"

"Both" replied Charlie "I never thought I would have this" Charlie placed her hand on her stomach "not with Brax" she looked down at the ring

"Well I think it's safe to say you deserve it more than anyone I know. The both of you do" Jack smiled at her "We were talking about the twins this morning and I can tell you now those two are going to be spoilt rotten"

Charlie chuckled "Oh I know... you should see him with Ruby" her smile widened as she spotted Brax making his way over to her and Jack

"I've been looking for you" she said

Brax wrapped his arms around her "I was getting some more drinks for our guests from the store room" replied Brax as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips

"And I will leave you guys to it" Jack smiled as he gave Brax a pat on the back and made his way over to where Martha was

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Charlie nodded

"I'm having the best time... I like the whole fiancee thing... it as a nice ring to it" Charlie smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips

"Well I'm looking forward to the whole husband and wife thing much more... That as an even better ring to it" Grinned Brax

"Yo Braxton" Charlie and Brax turned back to face Heath

Brax answered "What Heath?"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your misses" Heath grinned and Charlie and Brax chuckled

"I'm not a Braxton yet"

Heath scoffed "Trust me you've always been a Braxton" Charlie couldn't help the smile that formed on her face at his words

"All you have to do now is make it official"

"Can't argue with that" Brax smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek

...

The restaurant had died down and all their well wishers had started leaving one by one.

"We're going to get going" Bianca and Martha stood up along with Jack and Heath

Martha looked down at Rosie who was asleep in her arms "I think this one needs her bed"

"Yeah these two are long gone" Heath smiled down at Reece who was tucked into Bianca and Abi who was fast asleep in her buggy.

"Thank you guys for today" Charlie smiled up at her friends

"Yeah thanks guys" added Brax

"No problem, as long as you enjoyed yourself"

"I did" beamed Charlie as she looked down at her ring then back up at her friends

"We'll see you guys tomorrow"

Casey, Ruby, Brax and Charlie waved goodbye as the others made their way out of the restaurant

"Right I'll just check everything over and we can get going" pecking Charlie's cheeks Brax stood to his feet and walked over to the bar. Casey stood and followed behind Brax to help him close up

...

"I'm beat I'm going to bed guys" Ruby yawned as she stepped out of her shoes and picked them up before walking down the hall

"Yea me too" added Casey him too letting out a yawn

"Night guys" spoke Brax and Charlie

"Night" Ruby and Casey replied simultaneously

Charlie and Brax grinned and took a quick glance at one another as Ruby and Casey gave each other a kiss before retracting into their rooms

Walking into the kitchen Charlie kicked her shoes off. She grinned as Brax wound his arms around her waist "So did you have a good night?" Charlie nodded her head childishly

"I had the best night. I got engaged to the man I love, and..." She paused as she placed her hands on her stomach "We're pregnant with twins"

Brax beamed as he placed his hand over hers that lay on her stomach

"This guys sounds amazing" he gave her a cheeky grin

Charlie shrugged "Well he's alright"

Brax raised an eyebrow "Just alright... there must be more to him if you agreed to marry him"

"Well to be honest I'm just with him for his body... And the benefits that come with it" Charlie gave a cheeky grin and a wink

Brax's grin widened "So tell me, what are the benefits?"

"I have a better idea... How about I show you" Charlie's grin widened as she stepped further into Brax's grip and met his lips with hers

"I think that is a great idea"

Charlie squealed as Brax placed his hand on her lower waist before picking her up "Brax" she giggled as he carried her down the hall and into their room

...


	57. Chapter 57

**I figured it was only fair you guys got at least two chapter today. this is a very chilled and simple chapter but all the same hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"I have a better idea... How about I show you" Charlie's grin widened as she stepped further into Brax's grip and met his lips with hers<strong>

**"I think that is a great idea"**

**Charlie squealed as Brax placed his hand on her lower waist before picking her up "Brax" she giggled as he carried her down the hall and into their room**

**...**

"Strong Black please Irene and a decaf for this one" Jack grinned as Charlie groaned

"I may as well be drinking water" Charlie rolled her eyes

"Sorry but I have orders from Brax to keep you away from the strong stuff"

Charlie scoffed as she went and took a seat at one of the tables. Sitting down she stilled as she felt a sharp uncomfortable feeling hit her. Placing her hand on her stomach she took a deep breath but the pain had passed as quick as it had come. This wasn't the first time she had felt this sort of pain but Charlie had put it down to the added stress now that she was back at work

"Here you go love" Irene handed Jack the coffee's

"Thanks Irene" paying for the coffee's Jack turned to the table Charlie had sat on and he immediately caught the look on her face

"Charlie you ok?"

Looking up at him Charlie nodded and gave a smile "Just a little cramp" Charlie didn't want to lie but she knew if she told Jack the truth he would tell Brax and that would only cause him to worry unnecessary

Sitting down Jack looked at her unsure "You sure? You seemed worried"

Charlie shook her head "No trust me I'm fine" She gave him a reassuring smile

Jack looked at her wearily before slowly nodding his head. He quickly grabbed the coffee off the table as Charlie knowingly reached for his

"Nu uh this one is mine and..." He slid the decaf coffee over to her "this one is yours"

Charlie sighed "This is so unfair"

...

"You have got to be kidding me BRAX, RUBY, CASEY" Charlie bellowed as she stormed out of the kitchen with the empty cartoon in her hand

It hadn't been the first time Charlie had used such tone and when in such a mood Ruby and Casey had done their best in avoiding her. Brax onthe other hand hadn't been so lucky

All three of them hurried into the living room knowing the morning wasn't going to start on a polite note at least not from Charlie's side. All three bit their bottom lip as Charlie stood hand on hip with the milk cartoon held high

"Who finished the milk?" Her glare moved between the three of them

All three of them spoke at the same time "It wasn't me"

Charlie flared her nostrils before slamming the milk cartoon on the dining table. There was no denying how scary Charlie could be when she was angry and with the added hormones, crossing her wasn't a good idea

"Char..." Brax went to talk but was interrupted by Charlie

"All I wanted was some peanut butter but that was finshed"

Brax, Ruby and Casey screwed their faces up as Charlie continued shouting "So I thought I would have some milk and guess what...?"

"Just milk?" Casey quickly hid his face as Charlie's glare focused on him

"Yes just milk... But there is no MILK" Charlie flung her hand in the air

"All I want is milk..." Her voice had now lowered at her eyes had glossed over and her voice had broke " And I can't even have that"

She wiped her tears away. Ruby, Brax and Casey glanced at each other. It also wasn't the first time Charlie had unexpectedly started crying. Brax nodded his head indicating for both Ruby and Casey to leave him to deal with her. They both hurried out of the front door quickly

Sighing lighlty Brax walked over to Charlie. Bringing his hand to her cheek he took her tear with his thumb "Sorry about the milk. How about I go get some now" he looked at her in question as he rubbed her arm

Charlie looked up at him and sighed knowing she had over reacted "I'm sorry"

Brax grinned lightly at how cute she looked

"It's alright"

Charlie shook her head "No its not... I get angry over the most stupid things and these stupid tears seem to be ready to fall at any time" Charlie sighed. "I think I even scared Casey a little when I yelled last night"

Brax chuckled "Well you're pregnant so all the mood swings are expected and as for Casey I'm pretty sure he's been scared of you way before last night so you have nothing to worry about"

Charlie hit him lightly on the chest and a small smile made it's way to her face

"See that's better" Brax grinned at her before stealing a quick kiss

"You sit and I'll go get the milk"

"Actually I don't really want the milk any more" Charlie spoke with a raised eyebrow and a small grin

Brax sighed "What do you want then?"

Charlie's grin widened as she leaned closer to his ears "You" she gave him a lingering peck on the cheek before walking past him and making her way down the hall and into their room as seductively as she could

Brax peered at her as she walked down the hall. He may be coping the worst end of her bad moods but he was also reaping the benefits of her increased hormones as now Charlie's sex drive had doubled. Hearing the bedroom door shut behind Charlie his feet seemed to move at a rapid pace. Turning the handle he opened the door and swallowed immediately as she lay on the bed having discarded of the shorts and top she was wearing

"I thought for a minute there you wasn't going to join me" Charlie smiled innocently

Brax's gaze traveled from her legs stopping momentarily on her breasts before meeting her eyes

"You are kidding" quickly discarding of his board shorts Brax hurried into the bed eagerly

...

Ruby and Casey walked through the back door, dropping their surf boards outside

"Hy" they both smiled at Brax

Edging closer towards the door of the kitchen they both peered through into the living room to see Charlie sat watched the TV

Turning back to Brax, Casey spoke

"So is she in a better mood... or are we still avoiding her at all costs"

Brax chuckled "Na she's good... anyone would think you guys were scared of her"

Casey scoffed " Err yea that because we are... well at least I am. Normal Charlie I can just about deal with, pregnant Charlie ... that's something else"

Brax let out a little laugh "She's harmless"

This time it was Ruby who scoffed as she picked up an apple from the fruit bowl "Harmless" she shook her head "She is far from harmless. Me I'm harmless but mum... yea no"

"Actually that's debatable" spoke Casey with a grin

"Oi" Ruby hit him on the arm

Brax chuckled at the both of them before picking up the food he had made

"He as a point" he gave her a cheeky grin

"I am nice and warm" Ruby said adamantly "And pregnant Charlie scares even me and I know she scares you at times too" Ruby pointed at Brax

Brax shook his head "Never"

Ruby and Casey chuckled simultaneously

"So I didn't see you flinch slightly when she went off on one last night?"

Brax shook his head "Nope. and she was just a little stressed"

Ruby narrowed her eyebrows "I seem to remember the shouting and the crying was because she wanted to watch 'just friends' but we couldn't find the DVD"

Ruby stopped talking and her and Casey turned around as they heard Charlie's nearing footsteps

Brax, Ruby and Casey glanced at each other as Charlie walked into the kitchen with a plain expression on her face. They all drew a light breath hoping they weren't about to find themselves on the receiving end of another one of her mood swings

"Hy" Ruby smiled up sweetly at Charlie as she stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek

"Hy Rubes, Casey"

Brax, Ruby and Casey relaxed as a smile spread across her face

Opening the fridge Charlie pulled out bottle of water. Turning to Ruby and Casey she unscrewed the lid before a sheepish look crossed her face

"I'm sorry about this morning guys" She sighed lightly

Casey quickly shook his head "Its fine"

"Yea we shouldn't have left the empty milk carton in the fridge" added Ruby

Casey's left eyebrow rose "Err...we?" he questioned as he looked down at Ruby

Brax and Charlie chuckled as Ruby nudged Casey lightly "Yes...we" she turned from Casey and smiled sweetly at Charlie "You feeling better now?"

Charlie nodded and a wide grin covered her face as she took a swig of her water "Much better". She looked up at Brax as she spoke leaning closer to him she placed a kiss on his lips before she spoke again "Much better" she repeated her words causing a grin to spread across Brax's face in recognition as she pulled away form the kiss

"Urhhh" Ruby screwed her face up and put the apple back in the fruit bowl "Don't think I'm going to be eating anything today" Ruby turned to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water

Charlie shook her head as Brax chuckled

"So you wont be up to getting some takeaway tonight then?" asked Brax as he placed the plate onto a tray

Ruby turned around with a sheepish look on her face "Well I could be persuaded...what did you want to order?"

Casey, Charlie and Brax laughed lightly

"Nothing I was just teasing" Brax grinned widely

Ruby frowned childishly "That's not funny"

"No but the look on your face is" chuckled Casey. he soon stopped as Ruby peered at him unimpressed

"You have him well trained ey Rubes" Brax gave her a wink as he chuckled in amusement but he too was soon stopped as Charlie hit him lightly on the chest. looking down at her he shrugged "What I was ju..." seeing the familiar look on her face Brax quickly stopped talking

"Right because you can talk" grinned Casey

"Hy guys I know, how about I cook tonight?" Ruby, Brax and Casey peered at Charlie blankly as she stood waiting for a response.

All three glanced at each other not wanting to be the one to object to her offer

"So...?" Charlie looked up at them questioningly

"Err..." Brax scratched the back of his head "Babe wouldn't you rather rest and put you feet up. It is your day off work you shouldn't spend it in the kitchen"

"Yea Brax is right" Casey quickly added and Ruby nodded in agreement

"No I don't mind really... I saw this cooking show once when I was off work and they made this thing. I think I still remember how they did it. I could do that?" Charlie looked at them expectantly

"Just once?" asked Brax

"Yea but it was pretty straight forward" answered Charlie

"Err what was this... thing?" asked Ruby

Charlie stood as if in thought before replying "I cant remember the name but I think remember how they made it"

"Think?" asked Casey as an eyebrow rose slightly

"No it should be fine" replied Charlie "So what do you say?" She glanced at all three of them

Neither of the three wanting to be the one to bring up her terrible cooking skills in fear of upsetting her. So instead they all stood and said the only thing they could think to say

"That sounds great" spoke Brax as he smiled lightly

"Yea I'm sure it will be great" added Casey

"Cant wait" Ruby spoke under her breath but smiled sweetly at Charlie

"It's sorted then. I'm just going to go get some things at the store... and I'm going to see Bianca quickly so I'll have some lunch over there but don't worry I'll be back in time to start on the food"

Charlie smiled before placing a kiss on Brax's lips walking into the living room she picked up her bag and car keys "I wont be too long" she shouted as she shut the front door behind her

"On second thoughts I should probably eat now because I'm going hungry tonight" Ruby puffed "Why didn't you just tell her no" she looked over at Brax

"Err probably the same reason neither of you didn't... I'm not suicidal"

Brax's words caused Ruby and Casey to laugh "Told you you're scared of her" Ruby picked up the plate Brax had set on the tray

"Oi" Brax stepped forward as she backed toward the door putting one of the chicken wraps to her mouth and taking a bit

"Well I'm guessing you made it for Charlie and like she said she's going to get some lunch at Bianca's so why let it go to waste"

"CASE" Ruby frowned at him as he quickly swiped the other chicken wrap from the plate and took a big chuck out of it

"What like you said Charlie isn't going to eat it" he grinned cheekily laughing as Brax grabbed the wrap from Ruby's hand causing her to leap forward as she paced after him around the center counter

"Brax give it back" Ruby stopped and stomped her feet lightly as she pouted her lips

Brax grinned at her as he took another bit "This is good isn't it"

"BRAX" she paced round the counter again as Casey stood watching and laughing but as Brax paced past him he stepped back and the wrap fell from him hand

"No" Casey looked down at the wrap with a frown.

Ruby and Brax stopped and laughter erupted from their lips

"It's not funny" whined Casey

Seeing that Brax was too busy mocking Casey Ruby took a small step forward before grabbing the rest of the wrap from Brax's hand and eating it in one

"Yea you're right this wrap is really nice" grinned Ruby with a full mouth

Brax shook his head trying to hide his smile "Yea well you best enjoy it because we're all most likely getting food poisoning tonight". Walking out of the kitchen he hit Casey on the head "And you pick that up and bin it"

"I'll tell Charlie what you just said" said Casey as Brax settled on the couch

"Go for it... I will just deny it"

"If I back him up she won't believe you" said Ruby as her and Casey followed Brax out of the kitchen and sat on the floor in front of the couch

"Oh don't be so sure I can be very persuasive" giving her a wink he laughed at the look on her's and Casey's face

"Normal people don't say things like that about people's mum"

"or about people's girlfriends mum"

Brax chuckled "I didn't say anything about Charlie and I think it's been fully established that we are not normal"

"Err I am... I just happen to have you un-normal people as family"

Casey scoffed "Rubes your hair alone isn't normal... ow" he rubbed his arm as he looked at Ruby "Harmless my foot"

...

Bianca finally stopped laughing "So they think you're out food shopping?

Charlie nodded with a grin "Yep, B you should have seen their faces. I thought they were all going to start crying any minute"

"You are evil" Bianca shook her head

"I know but I just couldn't help it. and then Brax did that head scratching thing he does when he's been put on the spot or he's nervous. he looked so cute"

Bianca laughed "So what are you going to do?"

"Get some take away maybe Chinese .. but they are not to know till I get back. They deserve the treat, they've been so patient with me and my mood swings lately especially Brax he gets the worst of it and he never once complains , at least not yet anyway"

"Well you cant be any worse than every other pregnant woman. Heath got it pretty bad when I was pregnant. One minute we were laughing, the next I was shouting at him and then out of nowhere I would break down crying"

"That's exactly what I 'm like. You should have seen me yesterday I was like a mad woman. Everything was perfectly fine then Brax suggested we watch a movie and I can guarantee you he definitely regretted making that suggestion because I turned into the crazy pregnant lady all because I couldn't find the DVD I wanted to watch. I went from shouting to crying in the space of 30 seconds"

Bianca cackled and Charlie continued "Then I stormed off into the bedroom and refused to come out till Brax brides me with Ben n Jerry's" Charlie laughed along with Bianca "And you should have seen poor Casey's face. He looked like a deer caught in headlights"

This only caused Bianca to laugh the more "I could just imagine his face"

"And then you would think the look on his face alone would get me to stop and just calm down but it's like this crazy person as taken over my body... although there are some perks to it too" Charlie grinned

Bianca grinned cheekily "And what would that be?"

"I get to make it up to Brax... several times a day" Charlie's grin widened

"You are a dirty girl Buckton" Bianca giggled

"That's what he said" Charlie laughed at her own words as did Bianca

"You are something else Buckton"

...

Charlie smiled as she walked in to the house to hear Ruby laughing as she now sat in between Casey and Brax

"Hy guys" She had dropped the takeaway in the kitchen before emerging in the living room

Brax, Casey and Ruby turned to face her with smiles

"Hy" they all spoke simultaneously

"Sorry I'm so late... I lost track of time" Charlie placed a kiss on Brax lips "But I'll get started straight away" She bit her lip trying to hold her laughter as the smiles on their faces dropped slightly

"It's late... you don't have to I'm sure we could find something esle to eat" said Brax

Charlie shook her head "No I said I would cook so I am... plus I really want to try out my new cooking skills"

"What skills" Ruby muttered under her breath causing Charlie to look over at her

"What?" asked Charlie

"Oh nothing... just asking if you needed some help"

Charlie shook her had smiling sweetly "No you guys stay here I've got this"

smiling she turned around giggling silently as she entered the kitchen. taking four plates and forks out of the kitchen cupboard she kept her face straight as she walked out with the takeaway

"It's ready guys"

She let out an uncontrollable laughter as they all turned back in horror at her speed

"Charlie w..." Brax's face as well as Ruby's and Casey softened as they looked at the takeaway bag she had placed on the dinning.

"You should have seen your faces" Charlie spoke as she finally stopped laughing and walked over placing the plates on the center table before walking back to the dinning and picking up the takeaway

"You where never planning on cook...was you?" Brax asked knowingly as he shook is head in amusement

Charlie grinned as she too shook her head "Nope... I just wanted to give you guys a little scare"

"Well you definitely succeeded" said Ruby

Charlie shrugged as Ruby and Casey stood up and sat on the other couch allowing Charlie sit besides Brax "Well it's your own faults for not saying no when I offered"

Casey scoffed "As Brax put it we haven't got a death wish"

Brax glared at Casey before looking at Charlie with smile "I said it with love"

Charlie chuckled "Well you're lucky I'm too hungry to function properly right now"

picking up their plates they all dished out what they wanted before settling down

Ruby chuckled as she put a fork full of noddles in her mouth "And you thought we were all going to get food poisoning tonight" she nodded at Brax

Brax widened his eyes as he coughed lightly Ruby and Casey laughing at the glare Charlie was now giving him

"I didn't put it like that" Brax quickly tried to defend himself

"Actually yes you did. When Ruby ate the wrap you made Charlie, you said and I quote "You best enjoy it because we're all most likely getting food poisoning tonight"

Brax glared at him "Thank you Einstein"

"You're welcome" Casey grinned back

Brax looked at Charlie sheepishly "Have I told you how much I love you today"

Charlie pursed her lips and shook her head trying to keep a straight face "I cant believe you would actually say that" Charlie's lips quivered as if she was about to cry

All of a sudden the grins from both Ruby and Casey's faces dropped and Brax quickly placed his plate on the center table before peering at Ruby and Casey dissaprovingly and then looking at Charlie

"Charlie it was just a joke I promise I didn't mean it... your cooking isn't that bad" he rubbed his hand against her arm

"Yea mum it was a joke we know he didn't mean it"

"We were just mocking about" added Casey

Charlie's quivering lips stopped and a grin formed on her face. Brax, Ruby and Casey looked on confused before realising what she had done

"Not funny" Ruby sighed in relief as did Casey and Brax

This only caused Charlie to laugh the more "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist... It was funny though"

Brax picked his plate up "Yea for you maybe I was scared I was going to be spending the night on the couch"

"Aww" Charlie leaned towards him slightly

"You're evil" said Brax as their eyes locked

Charlie grinned "How about I make it up to you later" Charlie gave a wink

"Deal" Brax answered immediately

Ruby and Casey shuddered and screwed their faces up

"Alright enough, some of us are trying to eat" said Ruby "if I wasn't so hungry I would put my food down"

Casey chuckled "I'll believe that when I see it"

Brax and Charlie laughed at his words as Ruby hit him on the chest

* * *

><p><strong>Hope both Chapters didn't disappoint. I know not much happened in this second chapter but I haven't really explored them all living together so I tried to do that with a bit of humor of course (I hope). Don't forget to Read and Review :)<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you guys for the reveiws and pms so happy to see people are still enjoying this story. hope you enjoy this chapter I'm a bit hot and cold about it but yea enjoy :) sorry if there are any mistakes I dont have time to read it over :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright enough, some of us are trying to eat" said Ruby "if I wasn't so hungry I would put my food down"<strong>

**Casey chuckled "I'll believe that when I see it"**

**Brax and Charlie laughed at his words as Ruby hit him on the chest**

**...**

Charlie lay with her head resting on Brax's chest. she sighed contently as he ran circles on her shoulder. The left corner of her lips cured up as Brax spoke

"So I was thinking about when you want to get married and officially become Mrs Braxton"

Charlie looked up at Brax a grin spread on her face as she raised an eyebrow slightly "Was you?" She leaned her chin on his chest and Brax hands moved to her bare back as he nodded

"Yea. I would like to get you down that isle before you change your mind"

Charlie instantly shook her head her grin still place "Not gonna happen. I would marry you right now if you wanted" leaning further up the bed she placed a soft kiss on his lips before resting her chin back on his chest and tracing patterns against it

"Have you ever thought about where you would want to get married?" asked Charlie

Brax shook his head "Not really. It doesn't matter where as long as you're the one next to me"

"You really don't want me backing out of this do you" Charlie grinned cheekily

Brax shook his head "Nup"

Charlie chuckled "So you don't mind where we get married?"

"No... we can get married wherever you want"

"How about in a church?" Charlie raised her eyebrow in anticipation

"Is that want you want?" asked Brax

"I didn't think I would. I always thought I would like to get married on a beach or somewhere exotic but then when you proposed, I don't know... I kind of had this vision of me walking down the aisle towards you, in a church"

Brax smiled at the thought of how it would be "Then we'll get married in a church"

"Really?"

Brax nodded "Yea really. We can look into it tomorrow if you want but we should probably start by picking a date" the corners of Brax's lips curled up. His hands moved to her face as he took the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear

Charlie smiled up at him "That would be nice but I actually wouldn't mind having the wedding after we have the twins. I just think it would be amazing to have them their with us when we take that step and have them in all the pictures. They get to really be part of our day"

Brax nodded in agreement "That actually sounds pretty good. I'll have my four girls with me"

Charlie's eyebrow rose "Four girls?"

Brax nodded "Yea you, Ruby and the twins"

Charlie's confused expression dissappeared and was replaced with a grin "Girls?" she looked at him questioningly

"Yep"

Charlie shuffled slightly resting most of her weight on Brax and moving her leg between his, her chin still resting on his chest "What makes you think we're having girls?"

"I just do... and they're going to look just like you" Brax ran his thumb over her cheek

"Well you're wrong" stated Charlie Brax's thumb still softly caressing her cheek

"I am?" asked Brax

Charlie nodded "Yea because we're having two boys"

"Are we now?"

Charlie nodded with a childish smile

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I just am... I can feel it"

Brax chuckled "You can feel it?" he lowered an eyebrow

"Yes I can feel it... two boys with that Braxton grin that seems to be able to get you whatever you want"

Brax's smile turned into a grin "whatever I want?" he questioned teasingly

Charlie's grin now matched his knowing what he was referring to. She nodded her head slowly "whatever you want"

"In that case..." Brax flased the famous grin before gently pulling her further into him so her bare body now lay on top of him. Pushing her body up so her face was only inches away from his Brax slowly rolled over so he now lay over her making sure not to rest his weight on her. He brought his lips down to her ear lode and nibbled on it teasingly before moving his lips further down placing several kisses along her jaw line "I..." he placed a kiss on her neck "Want..." now on the corner of her lips "You" he lowered his lips onto hers. tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. He grinned as her lips parted and their tongue came crashing together

"You got it" Charlie mumbled against his lips

...

**Two weeks later **

"Can I see it yet?" Charlie fluttered her eyelids hoping it would work

"Actually..." Brax paused as she jumped up and down with a grin

"You can but not till tonight"

Charlie stood still and pouted her lips "Why? I want to see it now? Pleeease" she stuck out her bottom lip

Brax shook his head "Nope not till tonight. It's not long to wait"

"Easy for you to say... you haven't been waiting tow whole weeks"

Brax laughed "Two whole weeks"

"Yes two whole weeks"

"Well just think this time tomorrow you would have seen it"

Charlie sighed fine.

Brax chuckled and gave her a quick kiss "See you later" giving her another kiss he walked out the back door "And don't bother trying to peak, I will know" he shouted back at Charlie who huffed before walking into their room to get changed

...

Charlie looked up as Martha and Bianca coughed loudly obviously trying to catch her attention. she was met by their grins

"What?" her gaze flickered between the two of them

Martha and Bianca chuckled lightly "You have been staring at that ring for about five minutes with that goofy grin on your face"

"My grin is not goofy" Charlie looked down sheepishly

"When its about Brax it is"

The girls laughed lightly as charlie blushed lightly

"Well at least you're not denying it was him you was thinking about" said Bianca "And by the way you were grinning I would say you got your self some when you got home last night" Bianca winked and Martha chuckled

Charlie sighed "He is all I seem to think about" a grin made its way to her face "If I'm not with him, even when I'm at work I'm thinking about him and the things I really really want to do to h..."

"Whoa..." Charlie and the girls turned around to see Heath stood at the door with widened eyes and his hands over Reece's ears. Reece eyes flickered between the girls confusingly

Unable to get past the look on Heath's face Bianca and Martha burst out laughing, Charlie on the other hand looked away as she blushed furiously. This only increased the laughter coming from both Bianca and Martha

"This is really not funny" mumbled Charlie as she buried her head in her hands

"Aww don't worry when it comes to you and Brax, Heath as heard much worse"

"Bianca..." Charlie shrieked as her face reddened even the more

"What it's true, and its not like the guys don't talk about this kind of thing"

It seemed Heath had finally regained his form. He removed his hands from Reece's ear who instantly ran over to Bianca

"Hi mummy"

"Hy sweety" Bianca leaned forward and kissed his temple before he ran over to his toys in the far corner of the living room

"Actually she's right I have heard worse, but Buckton I never bagged you as being so kin..." Heath stopped as Charlie interjected

"If you even finish that sentence I promise you will regret it" Charlie still refused to remove her face from her hands

"Bossy... Is that how you are in..."

Heath..." Charlie finally raised her head and gave him a stern look much to the amusement of both Bianca and Martha

Heath held his hand up in surrender but he smirked cheekily her way. Walking over to Bianca he gave a quick kiss

"I will leave the three of you to your..." he paused wanting to make another smart comment but another look at Charlie and he knew she could cause him damage if he even tried "to your conversation" he finished off

Walking out the front door he poked his head back in "I might just go and see Brax" he smiled cheekily at Charlie before ducking out the door as she flung a cushion his way

"I am going to kill him" Charlie pouted "He's gonna tell Brax what he just heard isn't he?" she asked knowingly

Martha and Bianca nodded as they bite on their bottom lip trying to not laugh at her reddened face

"I definitely didn't marry him for his discretion" spoke Bianca as she cleared her throat

Charlie sighed as she stood up "Well I have to get going my shift starts in fifteen minutes" she rolled her eyes "I really hope this day goes quick I just want to get home"

"Oh we bet you do" Martha grinned up at her

"Shut up" Charlie laughed and shook her head at her friends as she left for the station

...

"Hy" Heath walked into Varsi's to find some staff setting up for the lunch shift and Brax sat on a stool seemingly going through some paper work. However the grin on his face proved he was else where and he had yet to register Heath's presence

Heath stood and shook his head before he clapped his hand in front of Brax's face causing him to snap out of his day dream

"What the hell Heath?"

Heath simply shrugged "Well I did try getting your attention the traditional way but that didn't seem to work so... I took a different approach" taking a seat he grinned smugly

"I thought you had Reece for the afternoon?"

"Left him with the girls no way was I staying there, I already coped an ear full from your missus" Heath grinned smugly "Its been almost a year and you still do that stupid dopey look?"

Brax screwed his face "I don't have a dopey look"

"Err yea you do... whenever Buckton is around, or whenever you're off in la la land" Heath stood from the seat and edged round the bar helping himself to a beer

"Shut up" Brax grabbed himself a beer too

Heath chuckled as he sat back on the stool "So how's the pregnancy treating you?" Heath took a swing of his beer

Brax sighed as he looked over at Heath "You do know I'm not the one that's pregnant" his voice laced with sarcasm

"Ha ha funny. But from what I remember when Bianca was pregnant with Reece and Abi she had two completely different sides"

Brax chuckled knowing what Heath meant

"There was the crazy scary Bianca. Now that side of her I avoided like a plague didn't dare get on the wrong side of that I love myself way too much" Brax chuckled again at Heath's words "And then there was the other more..." Heath pause as he searched for a word "welcoming side... extremely welcoming" Heath gave a grin "Now that side of her I was all for... anytime of the day"

Brax shook his head and chuckled harder but stopped at what Heath said next

"And from what I heard you're definitely reaping the benefits"

"What?" asked Brax lowering one eyebrow as he brought the beer to his lips

"Well lets just say if I hadn't walked into the house when I did Charlie was just about to profess of many a things that she would like to do to you"

Heath chuckled loudly as Brax choked slightly on the beer causing some of the staff to look in their direction

Coughing through it Brax waved his hand to the staff indicating he was ok. He shook his head as Heath continued to laugh

"What am I missing out on here?" Brax looked up and Heath turned around as Jack walked into the restaurant

"Oh nothing just checking up on how Brax is coping with Charlie being pregnant" Heath smirked as Brax peered at him

"Please there are two simple rules avoid her whens she's gone gaga and be right there when she's not because it usually means you're in for a treat"

"Oh I think he has been over treated...spoilt even" Heath laughed at his own joke leaning back as Brax tried to hit him

"And you know this how?" asked Jack

"The girls are back at ours"

Jack nodded in understanding "You must be one hell of a happy man"

"Ok we are not talking about this any more" Brax shook his head but looked down as his phone vibrated against the bottom counter. looking down at the screen he smiled when he saw Charlie's name flashing against it

both Jack and Heath sighed and looked at one another "Buckton" they spoke simultaneous but Brax ignored them as he opened up the message

***Hy babe i****f Heath is there tell him I am gong to kill him. And ****hope you're not working yourself to hard... Your're going to need some of that energy for later ;)***

Brax himself couldn't deny the grin displayed on his face as he read the message. looking up from his phone he was met with the smirking faces of both Jack and Heath. Pointing to Heath he spoke "Charlie says she is going to kill you... and" he turned to Jack "I'm coping **just** fine with Charlie being pregnant" with his grin still plastered on his face he took a swig of his beer hoping the day would quicken so he could get home to Charlie

...

"Either you all pick up your things and move or you all spend the night in lock up" Charlie stood beside Jack as they tried to clear the group of guys that had been reported to be causing trouble at the beech in Mangrove River

"You heard her guys" Jack stepped forward "And that will be the last warning" he stood firmly

All the guys started laughing obviously not fazed by either Charlie or Jack "Or what?" one of the guys spoke

Jack shook his head and was about to speak but was stopped by the Charlie

"Let me put it this way" Charlie stepped forward a little but "If every single one of you don't pick your selves up and your crap and get lost I will personally see to it that not only do you spend the next 48 hours in lock up but I promise it will be the worst two days of your life" Charlie glared widely at all their faces

Jack widened his eyes slightly trying to hide the smirk on his face at the look on all their faces

"You heard her clear off" he hadn't even finished talking before they started packing up

"You're crazy" one of the guys peered at Charlie

"Right..." Charlie went to step forward again but was stopped by Jack

"If you want to leave here alive you should get walking now"

Watching as the guys made their way up the beach Jack moved his arm from in front of Charlie "You know you're crazy right?" Jack shook his head

"Shut up" Charlie puffed as she walked up the beach and over to the car

"Okaaaaay" Jack sighed walking far behind her not wanting to get hit if she decided to swing

...

"Casey put me down" Ruby giggled as she kicked her legs trying to get out of his grip

"Then take it back" Casey held her tightly as he stood knee deep in the ocean. he waited a while but she didn't speak "It's your choice take it back or get wet" he walked a little further into the water

"Okay okay... I'm sorry" Ruby grinned as Casey stopped "Sorry that you all have such big heads" she giggled loudly knowing what he was about to do. She squealed loudly as Casey dropped her into the water.

he kneeled over as he laughed at her. watching as she emerged from the water he had yet to stop laughing "I did warn you" he spoke finally composing himself

"Ruby edged away from him as she spoke again "Case it is not my fault you Braxton's have such big heads" She squealed trying to swim away as Casey leaped forward. She sighed as Casey caught her his hand resting on her waist. She smiled up sheepishly at him "Would it help if I said I love you even with your extremely big head" She bit her bottom lip

"A little" Casey grinned as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips

...

"Your girlfriend is crazy" Jack walked into the restaurant and walked over to the bar picking up the pizza's he had ordered

"Fiancee" Brax corrected him

"Sorry... you're fiancee is crazy" Jack rolled his eyes

"Why what did she do?

"More like what didn't she do? not only did she threaten a group of surfers in Mangrove River , she physically assaulted me for making a simple suggestion. My head is burning. I swear she left her hand prints on them" Jack rubbed the back of his head causing Brax to chuckle

"What was this suggestion?"

"I just simply suggested she let me deal with the call outs and she sit in the car"

Brax chuckled and shook his head "You told a pregnant Charlie to sit in the car while you do the work"

"I was being thoughtful"

"Right, picture how Charlie would have reacted to that suggestion if she hadn't been pregnant"

Jack sighed "She would have completely ignored me"

"Right so how did you expect a pregnant Charlie to react. I think its safe to say you brought it on yourself" Brax smirked "But hy if she scared those surfers anywhere near the way she scares me when she's angry you definitely wont be hearing from them again"

"Oh they definitely wont be causing any trouble any time soon" replied Jack "Right, back to the station. How I love these long shifts"

"Has Charlie left the station?" asked Brax

Jack shook his head "She was still there when I left but her shift was just about finishing so she's probably left, given no one as manged to piss her off"

Brax chuckled as Jack left the restaurant

...

"Bartender" Charlie called out as she entered the empty restaurant

Instantly recognising her voice Brax looked up from behind the till a smile placed on his face

"You don't by any chance know where I could find my fiancee do you?" Charlie spoke with a grin as her gaze locked with Brax's

"Not sure, why don't you describe him to me, I might be able to help you"

"Well..." Charlie stopped in front of the bar "He's tall about 6:05, dark, he as these amazing green eyes, great body and he's really really handsome" Charlie's grin remained unmoved as Brax edged around the bar and was now stood beside her. His hand snaked around her waist as she turned her body to his

"Well now you come to mention it I do happen to know where he is" Brax lowered his lips to hers giving her a slow passionate kiss

"How was work?" he asked after they had pulled away from the kiss

"Good... Although Jack is worse than you. He won't let me do anything. He even tried to stop me from driving" Charlie rolled her eyes

"Funny... he was just just here talking about you" replied Brax

Charlie rolled her eyes "Well if he told you I hit him... he deserved it"

"I'm not even going to argue with you"

Charlie shook her head before grinning "I really can't wait to get home"

"Can't wait to get me alone" Brax winked

Charlie blushed and diverted her gaze from his

"Heath is an idiot"

"Yes he his. But I would much rather talk about these dirty thing you would like to do to me" Brax flashed his dimples as he wriggled his eyebrows

"You wish. I remember you promising that I could finally see my surprise... and until then we are keeping it pg rated"

Brax nodded "I did say that didn't I... well I best get you home quickly"

Charlie nodded "Yea"

"Well I can promise you one thing you will like it... Love it even"

Charlie raised an eyebrow "you seem really sure of yourself"

"I am" Brax replied smugly

Charlie opened her mouth to reply but she was stopped as a familiar pain hit again. Her hand instinctively fell on her stomach

As Charlie tensed up Brax instantly noticed the change in her expression

"Babe what's wrong?" before the words had barely left his mouth Charlie let out a renching cry as she doubled over in pain

Quickly supporting her weight Brax decended to the ground with Charlie

"Charlie... Charlie what's wrong?" Brax voice trembled as he peered at her through panicked eyes

Charlie shook her head as a tear fell from her eyes

"I don't know I..." The pain hit once more causing Charlie to scream in agony and fear as she clung to Brax's shirt

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo... I hope that was ok. And don't worry wont leave it too long before the next update :)<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**Thank you guys for the reviews and pms. The idea for this story line came from a show I used to watch called One Tree Hill some of you may have heard of it or even watched it so a couple of the scene's in this chapter may seem familiar but I have put my own spin on them. It was just a story line that I found really interesting and wanting to explore it with Chax. Hope this one is ok :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Charlie... Charlie what's wrong?" Brax voice trembled as he peered at her through panicked eyes<strong>

**Charlie shook her head as a tear fell from her eyes**

**"I don't know I..." The pain hit once more causing Charlie to scream in agony and fear as she clung to Brax's shirt**

**...**

Brax paced the floor anxiously. He had rushed Charlie to the hospital, and it had now been over half an hour and no one had been to see him in regards to how she was doing or what had caused the pains

"Brax" he turned at the sound of his name to see Heath, Bianca, Casey and Ruby rushing towards him.

"Brax what's going on? What happened, where's mum?" Ruby peered at him through her already watered eyes

Brax shook his head as he ran his hand over his face

"I don't know Rubes, we were just talking, I...I don't know" Brax choked on his words as he held onto his tears

Stepping forward Ruby wrapped her arms around him as her own tears fell. Brax instantly welcomed her gesture as he wrapped his arms around her

"Scares like this happen all the time during pregnancy... I'm sure she's fine" spoke Bianca as she tried to ease the others as well as herself. Casey, Heath and Bianca had all taken a seat but Brax and Ruby remained stood in each other's embrace.

Brax's eyes fixed down the hall they had rushed Charlie down praying someone would emerge with some news. Another ten minutes passed before they noticed Sid walking down the hall. Parting from one another Ruby and Brax darted forward meeting him before he got to them

"How is she and the twins?" Asked Brax

"All three of them are just fine" answered Sid

"So why was she in so much pain?" Brax searched his face for an answer

"That's what I would like to talk to you about. Both you and Charlie" answered Sid

"Can we see her?" asked Ruby

"As soon as I have spoken to her and Brax" he turned to Brax "if you could follow me to her room"

Brax nodded leaving the rest behind as he walked behind Sid; his heart pounding aggressively as his thoughts went into overdrive as to what Sid wanted to tell him and Charlie. Walking into her room Brax paced over to Charlie's bed

"Hy" he cupped her cheek and placed a kiss on her hair line

Charlie clung onto his hands "Brax something's wrong I can tell" her eyes widening as she spoke

Brax shook his head "Charlie you don't know that" he tried to calm her but he knew in himself something wasn't right

"Doc can you just tell us what's happening" Brax looked over at Sid

Taking a deep breath Sid knew the news he was about to deliver was going to be a hard pill for the both of them to swallow

"We ran some tests and as Charlie knows we conducted an ultrasound" Sid paused and took another deep breath "Charlie it seems you have a condition call Placenta previa"

Charlie and Brax looked at him confused

"What is that?" Asked Brax

"Well it's a condition where the placenta is covering part or the whole of the cervix and unfortunately in your case Charlie it seems you have complete placenta previa. Baby A's placenta is covering the whole of your cervix"

"Ok so what...what does that mean?" asked Charlie she could tell by the expression on Sid's face that there was more

"It means that unless the placenta moves higher up in the womb there is a risk of you hemorrhaging during the delivery or even during the pregnancy"

"Doc please speak English... What the hell does hemorrhaging mean?" Brax tried to keep his voice steady as Charlie tightened her grip

"It means Charlie could have some major bleeding during the pregnancy or during the birth and if the condition doesn't correct it's self we will have to deliver the twins before their due date irrespective of their growth "

Both Brax and Charlie swallowed at his words

"No…you... how early before their due date?" Charlie glared at him

"Preferably at round about 36 weeks; like I said if the placenta doesn't correct itself, leaving it any longer will put you and the twins in too much risk"

"W... What's the worst that could happen if that does happen, err… haemorrhaging?" Brax asked

Sid exhaled "Charlie could bleed out early on in the pregnancy and there is a risk that the twins also may not make it if they are delivered before their organs have properly formed"

Feeling his legs about to give way Brax lowered himself onto the seat besides Charlie's bed

Charlie felt her chest tighten at his words. Her throat drying up instantly

"You can fix it right... There must be something you can do" Charlie turned to Brax as he spoke. The desperation in his voice and face almost rid her of the little strength she was holding onto

For Sid this was the hardest part, it wasn't something he wanted to suggest but putting the fact he knew them aside he knew he had to go through all options with them "Unfortunately guys like I said unless the placenta starts to move to its normal position. If Charlie continues with the pregnancy for now we suggest she stays as inactive as possible with plenty bed rest till she comes in for her 20 week scan in Three weeks. No heavy lifting or exercising and sex will also have to be put on hold"

Charlie simply stared at Sid unable to register anything after the word 'if'

"What do you mean if I continue with the pregnancy?"

Sid swallowed "Given the circumstances you…" he sighed "you have the option of terminating the pregnancy"

Both Charlie and Brax stiffened at his words

"You want me to get rid of my babies" Charlie's voice broke but the anger in her voice was clearly laced

"Charlie it's an option that as your doctor I have to mention. If the placenta was only covering a minor part of the cervix it wouldn't be advised but..."

Charlie interrupted him

"I want to go home" she turned to Brax who had yet to speak "Brax please take me home"

"Charlie listen..." Sid tried to get through to her

"No ok I have heard everything I just want to go"

Brax, Casey, Ruby and Charlie walked through the front door of the house. No words had been spoken since they had left the hospital.

They had all bombarded both Brax and Charlie as they left the hospital room but neither of the two had given a significant answer

Everyone turned to Ruby as she spoke "You guys are scaring me" she glanced between Brax and Charlie who now stood facing her "There is something wrong and I have a right to know. They are your kids but they are also my brothers or sisters so I need to know what's wrong?" she knew it was probably about Charlie's pregnancy

A moment of silence fell on all four of them. Looking at Ruby, Charlie lowered herself onto the couch and looked up at Brax

He nodded and took a seat beside her

Ruby and Casey immediately sat on the couch opposite Brax and Charlie knowing whatever they were about to hear was going to be far from good

"I have a condition called placenta previa" spoke Charlie

"What's that... What does it mean?" Asked Ruby

Charlie pursed her lips together as she thought back to what Sid had said. For the first time since the news had been broken to them she heard Brax's voice

"It means on of the placenta's are positioned to low and it may cause some complications during the pregnancy" he wasn't sure if they understood what he was saying but he couldn't think of another way of putting it with freaking them out

"What kinds of complications?" Asked Ruby

Brax felt his throat dry up

"Look nothing is going to happen I just have to stay off my feet" spoke Charlie "I've been told to take it easy for a while and that's what I'm going to do. I'll be ok"

Ruby and Casey glanced at Brax and the look on his face did nothing to ease their worries

Casey had seen Brax deal with different emotions but the one he displayed in that moment was one he had never seen before

"Ok so what's the worst case scenario in terms of this condition" asked Ruby knowing there was something Charlie and Brax were keeping from them

"Rubes like I said all I need is rest… ok" Charlie attempted a smile before she stood to her feet "I'm really tired guys... I'm going to head off to bed"

Ruby and Casey watched as she disappeared down the hall before they both turned back to Brax

"I'm going to head off too... You guys should get to bed" Brax's voice barely over that of a whisper

Slowly standing to his feet he refused to make eye contact with either Ruby or Casey as he walked down the hall

"There's something they're not telling us" Ruby pursed her lips together

"I know" Casey pulled her into him. There was no use denying that there was something more to the situation

Sid's words had yet to stop running circles in Brax's head. He felt his head was near exploding as his words played back and forth. Gently turning the handle he pushed their room door open. Walking in he stopped as he spotted Charlie stood in front of the full length mirror in nothing but her underwear. Her gaze fixated on her small bump and her hand traced the bump repeatedly. It was a sight he had seen many times only this time the way it made him feel was different

He watched as a lone tear fell from her face. A couple of hours ago they had been more than happy, it had seemed that life itself couldn't be any better but now... Now it felt like he was living a nightmare that he knew he wasn't going to wake up from.

Closing the door behind him, he slowly walked over to her. Softly snaking his arms around her waist he rested his hands above hers on her stomach.

Charlie shut her eyes as she leaned into him. Another tear fell from her eyes but she made no attempt to rid it from her face

Neither of the two spoke instead they stood knowing they were both feeling the same pain, sorrow and fear

Charlie had finally fallen asleep but Brax lay with his gaze placed on her. He ran his finger over her cheek before edging out of the bed slowly. Closing the bathroom door behind him he turned on the shower before turning to look at the mirror. He had felt pain before, he had faced many conflicts but nothing compared to what he felt now. How was he supposed to deal with this, what was he supposed to say. Sid had basically suggested choosing either their unborn twins or Charlie. He shut his eyes tightly as his thoughts became too much to bare. Sighing, he stripped down before stepping into the shower. He hung his head forwards as the warm water hit his bare skin.

He may have not met them yet but he loved the twins already. He loved them more than human words could describe but for Brax losing Charlie wasn't an option. She was his life and without her he saw no future for himself. Sid's words played back "You have the option of terminating the pregnancy"

He knew Charlie would never consider it but in that moment the only thing he was sure of was he wasn't prepared to lose Charlie

Ruby and Case sat in the kitchen both waiting for either Brax or Charlie to emerge from their room. Hearing the nearing footsteps they both glanced at each other. Looking up, they saw Brax walk into the kitchen, his expression had not changed from that of the previous night.

"Morning" Brax spoke as he walked over to the fridge refusing to make direct eye contact with either Ruby or Casey

"Brax what's going on?" asked ruby

"Nothing" Brax replied dryly "You guys should head off to school, don't want Charlie waking up and finding you guys are still here"

Ruby pushed her stool back harshly "This is our family too, and we have a right to know what's going on" grabbing her school bag Ruby swung the back door open before disappearing

Casey sighed and picked up his school bag "She's her mum Brax and those are her siblings it's not right keeping this from her or from any of us" not waiting for a reply Casey walked out the door hoping to catch up to Ruby

"He's right... They all have a right to know" Brax turned to see Charlie stood at the foot of the kitchen entrance

"I know" replied Brax

Charlie peered at him. He hadn't said anything about the news they had received the night before in fact he had hardly said a word. Even when they had been alone in their room he hadn't said anything but Charlie could see the pain in his eyes

"You've hardly said a word since we left the hospital" said Charlie as she stepped forward

Brax nodded "Just trying to process it all"

Charlie nodded and took another step closer. She could tell he was holding back "What are you thinking?"

Brax shook his head before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out two mugs "Nothing" he sighed "Do you want some coffee... De cafe of course" Brax couldn't help the flatness of his voice

Charlie shook her head "Brax we have to talk about this... Brax please"

Charlie felt her chest tighten as she watched his gaze glaze over and becoming cloudy. He turned from her and she knew he was trying to hide his tear from her

"Brax..."

"Charlie we don't have to talk about it now... We can take a few days to think about it and t..."

"Think about what?" Charlie interrupted

Turning to face her Brax spoke almost inaudible "our options"

"What options Brax?" Charlie glared at him in shock

"Charlie you heard what he said... You could..." Brax stopped unable to say the word

"So you want me to let them kill our babies"

Brax sighed heavily "Charlie that is not what I'm saying"

"YES IT IS" Charlie bellowed "that is exactly what you're saying"

"Charlie that is not what I'm saying but… you heard what he said Charlie, even if we go through with the pregnancy we could still lose the both of them"

"How could you even suggest this" Charlie harshly wiped her tear from her face

"I am just looking at all our options Charlie" Brax put both his hands one the back of his head

"Well as far as I'm concerned there is only one option and I am not having a termination. I thought you wanted this"

"I DO" Brax barked "but if this means you are at risk then we're not going through with it"

"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS"

"WHEN IT CONCERNS YOUR LIFE I DO"

About to bite back Charlie turned at the new voice

"Guys"

Charlie and Brax turned and came face to face with Heath and Bianca who both stood at the door Ruby and Casey had walked out of peering at them wide eyed. Having caught the end of Brax and Charlie's argument both Heath and Bianca were anxious to say the least

"What's going on?" Asked Bianca

Brax and Charlie stood unspoken for a moment before Brax spoke

"I have to go to the restaurant" he had paced out of the front door before any of the three could protest

Looking at the empty space that Brax had left Charlie felt her strength give way and her body trembled as she burst into tears

"Charlie" Bianca rushed to her friends side wrapping her arms around her. Charlie's cries grew stronger and Bianca looked up to Heath with pleading eyes. Knowing what she wanted him to do Heath turned in search of Brax determined to get to the bottom of what was going on

...

"Charlie what's going on?" Asked Bianca as her and Charlie now sat on the couch

"Everything is going wrong... How could this be happening?" Charlie spoke as if speaking to herself

"How could what happen... Charlie what did Sid tell you at the hospital last night. Is it the twins?"

Charlie didn't respond

"Charlie what did Brax mean about when it concerns your life... What is it that's got the both of you so worked up?"

Charlie shook her head "I can't do it... I get rid of my babies"

"What?" Bianca's eyes widened at her words

Walking up the stairs Heath sat as he spotted Brax behind the bar nursing a glass of scotch. Even with the heaviness in Brax's voice when Heath and Bianca had walked in on his and Charlie's argument, Heath could have sworn that he could hear fear laced in it.

"What the hell are you doing Brax" Heath walked over and grabbed the scotch

"Take it, it's not helping much anyway"

"Helping what... Brax what the hell happened back there?"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit" Heath's voice rose "We walk in on you shouting something about Charlie's life and then she bursts into tears as soon as you leave"

Brax's head rose at Heaths words and Heath noticed

"Yes Brax, she is back there now crying and you're here trying to drink yourself stupid"

"Everything was perfect...but now..." Brax paused

"But now what?" Heath encouraged him to continue

"I don't know what to do I can't lose her Heath. I love the twins but I can't lose her"

Heath exhaled at the desperation that sat on his brother's face. He knew he had to ask but he was unsure if he wanted to know

"Brax why would you lose her... What's going on?"

Bianca exhaled deeply as she tried to keep her composure at what Charlie had just told her

"I...I err" Bianca pursed her lips together feeling stupid at how she was acting when it was Charlie and Brax that were faced with the situation

"I can't do it Bianca" Charlie ran her hand over her stomach "I love them so much already"

"I need Brax to see this from my point of view" Charlie continued speaking "The twins they're a part of me and him" Charlie smiled lightly "I've lost count of the amount of times I have found myself just picturing their faces. How could he want to give that up? How could he even consider it" Charlie let her tears fall from her eyes

Bianca couldn't deny that she could see where Brax was coming from, she knew he loved the twins just as much as Charlie but her along with everyone else also knew that Brax cherished Charlie above all other

"Charlie I think he just needs time to let it sink in. He will still be in shock"

"What if he doesn't change his mind... I don't want to do this on my own"

"Firstly, Brax would never let you deal with this by yourself but Charlie you also have to look at this from his point of view. He was just told that not only could he lose his two unborn children but he could also lose you. Roles reversed how would you react? Don't you think you would consider any option that allowed you keep him alive and with you?"

A lone tear fell from Charlie's eyes as she took in Bianca's words

Bianca sighed as she pulled Charlie into an embrace

Heath sat shocked by what Brax had just told him. Picking up the scotch he walked around the bar and picked up a glass. Placing the glass Brax had been using back in front of him he poured some scotch into it before pouring some for himself. Both Braxton men picked up their glasses and down it in one

Heath glanced at Brax before looking back down at his empty glass "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say" heath spoke honestly

"Then don't say anything" replied Brax

Heath sighed "There is one thing I know though"

"What's that?" Brax's gaze remained in the empty glass

"You should be at home with her, not here. She needs you as much as you need her"

"I love the twins I do, I can't even explain how much but I can't do this without her... I" Brax stopped as he felt himself choke up

"Tell her that" replied Heath

"She won't even listen she's already made her mind up"

"Well how about instead of the both of you shouting at each other like you were when me and Bianca turned up, you both talk it out"

"I tried"

"Try again" Heath walked around the bar "You coming or what?"

Brax didn't respond

"We both know how annoying I can be when I put my mind to it..." Heath looked at him with a raised eyebrow

knowing Heath wouldn't give up Brax walked around the bar.

Charlie moved out of Bianca's embrace as Heath and Brax walked into the house.

Bianca looked up at Heath and could tell by the look on his face that Brax had told him everything

"I'll come and check on you later" Bianca smiled softly at Charlie as she stood up from the couch

She gave Brax's shoulder a squeeze as her and Heath walked out the front door

Brax stood gazing at Charlie and Charlie remained seated her gaze also on him

"I shouldn't have left like that" spoke Brax

"No...I think we both needed the Space"

Brax nodded

"I have this image in my mind, me and you are at the beach and further down we see Ruby and beside her are these two beautiful kids, it's always two boys; and then I hear them laughing" Charlie smiles at the thought "They both turn to me and smile and that's when I see the dimples on their cheeks. One as these bright blue eyes and the other waves over at us his green eyes peering in our direction. I can't give that up Brax I can't give them up" Charlie shook her head as she stood to her feet and moved closer to Brax "Please don't ask me to give them up"

"I..." Brax clenched his jaw as he tried to keep himself composed "What good is that dream if you're not there Charlie? You see me you and the kids but now... What if something goes wrong and it's just me and the kids or what if the worst happens and I lose all three of you and that leaves just me and Rubes..."

"Brax..." Stopping her from saying another word Brax shook his head and finally a tear rolled down his cheek. Looking at her he made no attempt to hide his pain; he had no more fight left in him

"Charlie you don't get it... I can't do this without you" he rested both his hands on his hips and his gaze met the ground before coming back up to meet Charlie's "I need you ok... I need you here with me. If I lose you... I, I can't cope with that Charlie, I wouldn't cope" the vulnerability, fear and frailty of his voice was clear as day

Charlie felt a gush of wind leave her lungs as she looked at him. His words brought a sense of weakness to her feet. She had known since they had received the news that he was scared but what he revealed now as he stood before her tore her apart. She peered at his shattered and desperate form. Stepping forward she gently placed her hands on his chest

"Brax you're not going to lose me"

Brax instantly shook his head his hands still on his hips

"Don't say that, don't try and give me false hope when you don't know that for sure." Another tear fell from his eye as he spoke "I lost you once and it hurt more than any physical pain I can't do that again because I won't make it this time Charlie" his gaze feel to the ground "I love the twins I really do you have to believe that. Every time I think about my life the first thing the first person I see is you... What am I supposed to do if you're taken from me"

A lone tear fell from Charlie's eye and she wiped the sleeve of her jumper over her face. Slowly taking his hand from his hip she places it above her stomach. She saw as he took a deep breath his gaze travelling down to her stomach

"I'm yours Brax, nothing and no one will ever change that; and as for me being taken from you that will never happen." She sighed as Brax looked up and met her gaze

"I believe that we will make it through this just fine but I can't do this without you either" she shook her head

Lifting his hand Brax placed his palm on her cheek "I'm scared Charlie"

"So am I" Charlie tears increased and Brax pulled her towards his holding her in a firm grip. Charlie latched onto the back his shirt as she let go of her tears.

It had been a few hours since Brax and Charlie had settled on the couch both sat in each other's embrace. Looking over at Brax, Charlie smiled lightly at his sleeping form. Edging out of his grip she made her way down the hall till she came to a standstill outside the room. She stroked her hand against the door before pushing it open slightly. She had no idea what to expect they didn't know if they were having boys or girls or one of each. Peering into the room a tear fell without warning. She smiled and pursed her lips together at what was written on the wall opposite her. Walking over she traced her hand over some of the writing 'Two Miracles Instead of One Two Special Lives Have just Begun' a smile captured her face as her gaze travelled to what was written below the quote 'Baby Braxtons'. She ran her fingers across the words almost amazed that Brax had done all this in such such little time. Her eyes shifted along the baby blue wall paint that had paintings of clouds across the four walls. Walking further into the room her eyes caught the rocking chair that he had placed besides the two chocolate wooden cots. She ran her hand against both cots imagining her babies lay in them. Her gaze stopped as they landed on the changing area. She felt a gush of air leave her lungs as she peered at the numerous vests he had folded on the table. Picking one up a tear fell as she read the words "I love my mum" she held her cries as she held the vest to her chest. She turned around at the unexpected voice

"You shouldn't be in here Charlie" her eyes met Brax who refused to step into the room as he stood at the foot of the door. Charlie knew he could see how much it was affecting her she shook her head

"No... This is exactly where I belong. I wanted to see your surprise. And you're right I do love it" she quickly wiped away her tears

Brax eyes roamed around the room he had spent so long putting together. He had every aspect of the room perfected to his imagination.

"Thank you" Charlie smiled as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest

"Our kids deserve the best... And plus I figured I would make that changing area really nice seeing as you'll be the one using it the most" Brax gave her a weak smile

Charlie's eyes widened "so I'm going through with this?" she asked hoping he would say yes. Her heart sank as he shook his head

"No... We're going through with this"

Charlie let out a tear chuckling with relief as Brax pulled her into his embrace.

As Charlie wrapped her arms around him Brax's gaze roamed the room again. He was going to be strong for Charlie and the twins. He only hoped that once the twins were born Charlie would still be here with him

"We have to tell Ruby and Case" said Brax and Charlie nodded against his chest

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit deeper than the recent chapters but I hope you enjoyed it all the same :)<strong>


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you guys for the reviews and pms. hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>As Charlie wrapped her arms around him Brax's gaze roamed the room again. He was going to be strong for Charlie and the twins. He only hoped that once the twins were born Charlie would still be here with him<strong>

**"We have to tell Ruby and Case" said Brax and Charlie nodded against his chest **

...

"You not opening the restaurant today?" Charlie asked as both her and Brax sat on the couch

"Yea I am but Liam's holding the fort today"

Charlie nodded knowing Brax would probably be of no use at the restaurant. Both their heads jolted up slightly as Ruby and Casey walked through the back door.

"Hy" Charlie smiled up at the both of them. Ruby had hardly spoken to either Charlie or Brax , refusing to budge until they told her what was going on

"Hy guys" said Brax

"Hy" ruby voice came in a dull response as she walked down the hall

"Hy guys" Casey gave then a faint smile

Knowing what was bugging Ruby Brax quickly called her back "Wait Rubes" She turned to look at him "Come here for a second, you too Case"

Ruby looked between Charlie and Brax before she obliged and walked back into the living room and took a seat. Knowing what Brax wanted to do Charlie sat up straight

"You both deserve to know exactly what's going on, it's just me and Charlie wanted to figure things out before telling you" Brax took a deep breath "Like we said the other night, Charlie's condition means that the pregnancy will be slightly compromising"

"Compromising for who?" Asked Casey

Brax glanced at Charlie

"For both me and the babies" answered Charlie.

"Because of this it means there is risk that..." Brax took a heavy breath "that Charlie and the twins may struggle during the birth or pregnancy"

"Struggle" said Ruby "what do you mean by struggle?"

Brax felt Charlie's grip on his hand tighten. Taking a quick glance at her he saw her eyes were now glazed over. Sensing that Charlie didn't want to be the one to say it; he spoke

"Firstly you have to understand that this is the worst case scenario and that we have faith that everything is going to turn out for the best"

Ruby and Casey nodded just wanting for him to break the news to them

"Ok so what's the worst case scenario?" Asked Ruby

Brax exhaled "Well there is a possibility that if things get complicated the twins may not make it through the delivery and..." Brax paused trying to steady his increasing heart beat "and there is a chance that Charlie might not make it either" He clenched his teeth together in a bid to stop his watering eyes

"What?" Ruby's voice came in a quiet quiver. Her un believing eyes glanced between Charlie and Brax

"Ruby…" Charlie was stopped as Ruby spoke again

"You're joking right... You're both just trying to scare us" her words came out pleadingly

"Rubes I wish we were" said Charlie "But baby nothing is going to happen to me or the twins"

" So you and the twins you could... You could die" casey spoke with his barley blinking eyes

Brax felt his throat dry at the word Casey had used

"It won't come to that" spoke Charlie

"You don't know that" added Ruby

"Guys look we have to stay positive" spoke Brax

"Positive?" Questioned Casey as he glanced between Charlie and Brax. It seemed he was starting to lose all faith "Why?" He added. Charlie and Brax peered at him "Why should we stay positive. Every time we get over one Problem something else happens"

"Case..." Brax went to speak but was stopped as Casey shook his head and stood to his feet

"Dad and mum are long gone, Ross and Elsie aren't here anymore, we were held hostage by that psycho Grant, and then he shot you and we almost lost you and now... Now you say Charlie and the twins may not make it and you want us to stay positive. What exactly do we have to stay positive for?"

"Casey..." before Charlie could say another word Casey walked out the back door not even bothering to close it behind him

"He has a point" spoke Ruby. Brax and Charlie had only just realised that she was now crying

Standing to his feet Brax walked over to ruby and sat beside her "Regardless of those things we're still here right" Ruby nodded her head "So that's enough reason to be positive. I think we both know how stubborn your mum can be and if the twins are anything like her I think its safe to say all three of them will be just fine"

Ruby looked up at him before looking over at Charlie. Standing to her feet she walked over to Charlie sitting beside her before wrapping her arms around her. Charlie held her tears as she placed a kiss on Ruby's hair line before wrapping her arms around her

Brax sighed as he looked at the door Casey had just walked out of before looking back over at Ruby and Charlie. there was no denying that if Charlie and the twins didn't make it out of this ok their family would crumble.

...

"No I'll go" charlie stood to her feet. They had been calling Casey for over an hour and he had yet to pick any of their calls or reply to their messages. Ruby and Brax had wanted to go looking for him but Charlie protested saying she wanted to do it instead

"Charlie you heard what Sid said you should be resting"

"And I promise I will do all that, just please let me find him. I'll even take the car so I don't have to walk... I just really want talk to him" Charlie looked at Brax pleadingly

Brax sighed "Fine but I want you back in an hour whether you've found him or not, or I'm coming to look for the both of you"

"I'll be back before then; promise"

Picking up the car keys Charlie walked out the front door going to the one place she had thought of first

...

She stood for a moment watching him as he peered out into the ocean. She sighed before she continued towards him "Can I sit or is this spot taken?" she waited for him to respond but he said nothing

Deciding to sit, Charlie peered at him hoping to get some sort of reaction from him. She couldn't lie, she was caught of guard and surprised by his reaction back at the house. Casey had always been so calm and held together

"I'm sorry Case. But you have to believe that everything will turn out ok"

"It doesn't seem like its enough anymore" Casey finally spoke

"What doesn't?" Asked Charlie

"Believing" answered Casey "that's all I've ever done believed and hoped for the best but it just never seems to be enough"

"Well that's not true. You believed in me when I came back and look where me and Brax are now."

"I also believed Ross and Elise would come back... That's not going to happen"

"Case they're right here... They're with us all the time"

"Every time something goes wrong or something bad happens, I always tell myself that it's going to be ok that we'll be fine... but then all we seem to do is get out of one problem only to be dragged into another" Casey shook his head "How can you be so calm about this?"

Charlie shrugged "I guess it's my way of coping with it, it doesn't mean I'm not scared because I am, but..." Charlie sighed "the only way I'm gonna get through this is if I stay positive and for that to work I need the people around me to be just as positive"

"We need you to make it through this... We wouldn't cope if you didn't especially Ruby and Brax"

Charlie nodded "I know"

...

"Rubes you ok?" Brax knew it was a stupid question but it was all he could think to say

"Do you think maybe we've done something wrong?"

Brax looked up at Ruby "What do you mean?"

"All the bad things that keep happening to us, maybe we did something wrong, maybe we're paying for something" Ruby rambled obviously still in a state of shock at what Brax and Charlie had just revealed

"Ruby... Rubes" Brax lowered his gaze trying to meet her gaze "This isn't anyone's fault ok. Sometimes things just happen"

"But why is it always us? We're finally happy, we have the house and you guys and the babies and now..." A tear fell from her eye "Brax what if the worst does happen?"

Brax shuddered lightly Ruby had only asked the same questioned that had refused to stop running around his mind. He swallowed in an effort to clear his now dry throat "I wish I knew the answer to that Ruby I really do. But there is one thing I know and it's that I will always be here" Brax pulled her into him

Ruby nodded through her tears "I can't lose her"

Pulling ruby into him Brax nodded "I know... neither can I"

Charlie and Casey walked into the house causing Brax and Ruby to slowly pull apart

"I'm sorry for leaving like that" Casey looked at Ruby and Brax

"It's ok Case" Brax gave a faint smile

"You guys ok?" Charlie looked at both rRuby and Brax

Both giving a light nod Ruby stood to her feet "I'm gonna go take a bath"

Charlie sighed as she watched Ruby walking down the hallway

"I'm going to my room" Casey also retracted down th hall

"How is she really?" Asked Charlie as she sat besides Brax

"Scared" replied Brax "she needs sometime to absorb all this. And how about Case did you get anything out of him?"

"A little... mainly he's just as scared as Ruby"

Brax nodded "They both just need some time". Standing to his feet Brax outstretched his hand to Charlie "You should get some rest its been a long day. Come on"

"Brax it's only just gone past five"

"And the doc said you should get plenty rest... Something which you haven't done since you woke up"

Knowing he wouldn't give up Charlie sighed and took hold of his out stretched hand and let him lead her into their room

…

"I eh have to go down to the restaurant... There's been a mix up with the delivery so I need to go sort it out" Charlie nodded at Brax "I'll try not to be too long". As Brax spoke a knock came from the back door before Bianca and Martha walked in.

"Hy" Bianca and Martha peered between Brax and Charlie

Brax gave a nod and a light smile before turning to Charlie and placing a kiss on her hair line "I have to go" and with that he was out the door.

Charlie peered at the door that Brax had just walked through. A heavy sigh left her lips. Although they had agreed to go through with the pregnancy Charlie had been for her twenty week scan two nights before and her condition was still the same; and since Brax had been distant to say the least. She had heard him tossing and turning during the night and even noticed that he had disappeared for almost an hour but yet he was trying to put on a front... One which only made her feel he was shutting her out.

She turned her attention to her friends as they sat beside her. She looked down at both her hands as both Bianca and Martha entwined their hand in each of her hands

Charlie looked up at Martha and Bianca "I'm fine...I'll be fine" Charlie tired to reassure her friends

"Oh we know you will you have no choice... Or we'll kick your ass" joked Bianca

Charlie and the girls chuckled

"Thanks for the heads up" Charlie spoke but a tear fell from her eye

"Hy... Hy please no crying you know once I start I can't stop" spoke Bianca

"I'm sorry its just I'm really scared and Brax he..." Charlie pursed her lips together

"He's what?" Asked Martha

"It's like he's shutting down slowly

"He's probably still finding all this really hard" said Bianca

"I know... But it just feels like he's pushing me away. I can tell that this is hard for him. Since the scan two days ago I have found him more than once just sitting looking into space with this look on his face, but he won't let me in"

"Maybe he's just trying to be strong for you" spoke Martha

Charlie shook her head "I don't need him to be strong for me... That's all he's ever done. I want him to let me in"

"Charlie, Brax hasn't always been one for talking about his feelings" added Bianca

"But with me he as. He never hides anything from me. He wasn't there when I woke up this morning and now he says something came up at the restaurant"

Bianca sighed "He could be telling the truth"

But Charlie shook her head "No. I know when Brax is lying and trust me he was lying" another tear fell from her eye

Martha quickly wiped Charlie's tear away "This may be a rubbish example but I'm going to use it all the same. Charlie when you left you shut him out not to hurt him but in that moment it was your way of dealing, your way of stopping yourself from hurting anymore than you already were. He's just been told there is a chance he could lose you. He's doing what he thinks he needs to do to stop himself from hurting anymore than he already his"

At this Charlie's silent tears turned into sobbing. Not saying a word both Bianca and Martha wrapped their hands around her hoping in some way they were giving her some sort of comfort.

A few moments of silence fell upon them before Charlie spoke "Guys I think me and the babies are losing circulation" she chuckled lighty at Bianca and Martha who still had their arms around her

"Oh sorry" Bianca and Martha pulled away with smiles

"Better?" Asked Bianca

"Better, thank you. I really needed to get that out"

"Well you're welcome but a warning would be really good next time" Martha pulled a face at her white singlet that now had tear stains on it

Charlie chuckled "Sorry, but it's a good look"

Martha nodded "Yea you would say that"

"Where are the kids?"

"Reece as gone to a play date and Abi and Sophia are with Marilyn; figured we could spend the day with you"

Charlie sighed "You don't have to do that guys"

"Well its done now and plus both Jack and Heath are working today so really you're second choice" teased Martha

Charlie shook her head with a smile

"So... we actually came bearing gifts" Bianca grinned as she opened up the bag besides her. Pulling out a few DVD's, she followed with three tubs of Ben n Jerry's."

A grin formed on Charlie's face "I don't think I tell you guys I love you enough"

"No you don't but don't worry, we know" smiled Martha

"So which one first" Bianca laid down all five DVD's they brought onto the coffee table.

Looking at each other all three girls giggled "The proposal"

...

It had now gone past seven and Charlie was only just hearing him pull up in the drive way

"Hy" Charlie smiled up as Brax walked into the house "I thought you was only going in to sort out the mixed up delivery"

"Yea sorry, I did mean to call. We were rushed off our feet I just couldn't get away"

"Ok" Charlie replied blandly

"But I did bring some food home. figured you probably hadn't had any dinner but by the looks of things it seems you might not be hungry" Brax looked down at the three empty tubs of Ben n Jerry's

"Er excuse me Bianca and Martha had some, it wasn't all me"

Brax nodded "Right so you only had the one tub?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

Charlie bit her lip "Well they couldn't finish their's and I didn't want it going to waist"

Brax chuckled causing a grin to form on Charlie's face. It almost felt like everything was ok "So I'm guessing you won't be wanting any of this?" Brax picked up the two pizza boxes he had put on the coffee table

"I didn't say that"

Brax shook his head as he placed the pizza boxes back on the table. Charlie passed him a grin as she opened it her grin widening as she looked down at the meat lover pizza.

Brax walked out of the kitchen "Where are Casey and Ruby?"

"Right here" Ruby answered "I smell pizza"

"Definitely your mother's child" Brax shook his head along with Casey

...

For Charlie it almost seemed like everything was normal again until they all sat to eat and the awkward silence that had been there the night before had returned. Charlie could feel all eyes peering at her from time to time.

"I'm gonna head off to bed" Ruby stood to her feet "Night mum" she placed a kiss on her mums cheek "Night brax" giving him a light smile she disappeared down the hall

"I'm gonna head off too" Casey smiled at both Brax and Charlie "Night" he soon disappeared into his room

"Its a friday and its not even nine yet" sighed Charlie

"Maybe they're just tired" said Brax

"And you... What's your excuse? Because you haven't spoken since we all started eating"

"I'm tired too Charlie. There's nothing wrong ok. It's been a long week they probably need a good rest" Charlie nodded as Brax cleared up the table.

Walking back into the living room Brax sighed as he caught sight of Charlie sat seemingly in her own world. Moving closer to her he slid in behind

"How about we get to bed too. Sid did say you need lots of rest"

"That's all I've been doing all day Brax"

Brax sighed "Ok well..." He paused as he pulled her into him so her back was resting firmly agaisnt his chest and her head resting back onto his shoulders "We could just sit here... Make up for not being with you today" Brax placed a kiss on her head and Charlie gripped both his hands and held them tightly around her

She wanted him to open up to her, to let her know what he was thinking but in that moment she was just grateful to have him there. Not wanting to take from the moment she held her tongue deciding to bring it up another time

...

Turning over in the bed Charlie stretched her arm out but as it landed flat on the bed she opened her eyes. Seeing that Brax was no longer on the bed she slowly edged up as her eyes searched the room. Looking at the time she sighed as it read 4:25.

"Brax" she called out softly to see if maybe he was in their bathroom but when no reply came she pulled the duvet up and swung her legs down the side of the bed

Standing to her feet she slowly made her way out of Brax room wearing only one of Brax's T shirts. Charlie had barely stepped out of the door before her steps stopped. Looking to her left hand side her gaze landed on Brax.

He remained unmoved as he stood near the foot of the opened door of the room that was for their twins. Her gaze studied him intensively, it was obvious he hadn't noticed her standing there. She knew he wasn't dealing as well as he had been trying to portray. She slowly moved towards him; stopping only as Brax finally acknowledged her presence and looked over at her

A heavy breath left her lips as she was met by his plum eyes. Although his hand had quickly took the lingering tear from his face it wasn't quick enough for her not to notice.

"You should be sleeping" Brax cleared his throat as he tried to hide his face from Charlie

"So should you" replied Charlie and she stepped closer to him

"Yh I just... I went to get a drink of water and just got distracted" Brax knew she could see right through his lie

Charlie nodded knowing he was still trying to be strong "Brax..." Charlie placed her hand on his arm

"We should go back to bed" Brax quickly interrupted her as he pulled the room door shut

"Brax please..." Brax finally turned to face her "You need to talk to me... I can't have you shutting me out now"

Brax softly shook his head and rested his hands on her shoulder "I'm not shutting you out ok. I promise. We should get some sleep" placing a kiss on her forehead he led her into their room.

She knew too well when he was sleeping. His chest always rose at a slower more gentle pace. But as she lay with her body pressed into his and his arm around her she looked up to see his eyes closed but knew he was awake. Her gaze remained on him for a few seconds hoping he would open his eyes and talk to her but they remained shut. Sighing she removed her gaze knowing how stubborn he could be. He would open up in his own time... At least she hoped he would.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Not the happiest chapter but tried not to make it too gloomy. Casey always seemed to keep his kl no matter what happened in the previous chapter's so I just wanted to show a bit of vulnerability in him and I figured since you would have expected that reaction from Ruby it would have been a surprise to see it was Casey who walked out. Still hope it was good and I promise all the chapters wont be as sad as this one or the previous. :)<strong>


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy :) don't have time to prove read so there might be a few errors in spelling **

* * *

><p><strong>She knew too well when he was sleeping. His chest always rose at a slower more gentle pace. But as she lay with her body pressed into his and his arm around her she looked up to see his eyes closed but knew he was awake. Her gaze remained on him for a few seconds hoping he would open his eyes and talk to her but they remained shut. Sighing she removed her gaze knowing how stubborn he could be. He would open up in his own time... At least she hoped he would.<strong>

**...**

Haven woken up to an empty bed Charlie finally got up and made her way into the kitchen. Ruby and Casey looked up both giving her a faint smile

"Morning" they spoke simultaneously

"Morning guys... is Brax not home?" Somehow she already knew the answer to her question

Both Ruby and Casey shook their heads "He left about half an hour ago said he wouldn't be long" answered Ruby

"Oh ok" Charlie sighed as she walked over to the fridge "You guys got anything planned for today?"

Once again they both shook their heads and Casey speaking this time "Might just stay here… have a lazy day in"

"It's a Saturday and you guys want to stay at home?" Charlie's eyebrow rose not believing the both of them for a second

"Nothing better to do" replied Ruby

Charlie sighed and walked around the center counter before taking a seat on the stool opposite Ruby and Casey "He asked you to stay here with me didn't he?" Charlie gave them a knowing look

"He just doesn't want you here all by yourself" answered Ruby

'Then he should be here with me' Charlie thought to herself. Discarding her thoughts she addressed Casey and Ruby "I have been in this house on my own countless times… I don't need babysitting" Charlie sighed and stood to her feet "Well you two can stay here but I'm going to get dress and go out"

"Where?" Asked Ruby as she too stood to her feet

Charlie shrugged "Anywhere, I just need to get out of the house" the frustration in her voice speaking loudly

"Brax say's you've been told to get rest"

Charlie voice rose a little louder than she had intended as she replied "And that's all I have been doing lately" she sighed briefly closing her eyes before looking at Ruby and Casey "I'm sorry ok just…when Brax gets back tell him I went for a walk" Charlie turned from them "That's if he comes back" she muttered to herself so Ruby and Casey couldn't hear

"Well I'll come with you" said Ruby

"I just want to be by myself for a while" Charlie edged closer to the foot of the kitchen entrance

"Please" Ruby looked at Charlie wide eyed

Turning to face her daughter Charlie sighed and walked back over to the stool she had been sat at "Guys I need you… the both of you to worry a little less. I want things to be the way they always have been. I'm the one that supposed to be watching out for the both of you not the other way round. This condition doesn't change anything. I promise I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time"

Casey and Ruby sighed but both nodded "Ok"

Charlie gave them both a weak smile "If you really want to come with me then we all might as well make a day of it. That means you have to come too Case and I will see if the others can meet us down at the beach"

"Shouldn't we let Brax know?" asked Ruby

"I'll call him and let him know; the both of you should go get ready"

Ruby and Casey nodded before standing and walking to their rooms

Picking up her phone Charlie smiled lightly as Bianca's name flashed on the screen "Hy"

"Hy, how you feeling?" asked Bianca

"Ok...I was actually just about to call you"

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine... I eh wanted to know if you Heath and the kids where free and wanted to come down to the beach with me, Rubes and Case?"

"I thought that Sid said you were supposed to be resting"

Charlie sighed "I have been resting, plus I can do that at the beach... I just really need to escape these four walls for a while"

Bianca sighed but knowing if they were all there they could at least keep her company and keep an eye on her "Ok we'll be there"

"Good see you guys in a while I'll let Martha know"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" Charlie dropped the phone before standing to her feet and heading towards her room

…

"Hy" Brax looked up as Jack walked into the restaurant "How you feeling?"

Brax shrugged "Alright I guess"

Jack nodded sympathetically "I err was actually on my way to your place before John told me you was up here"

"Remind me to thank him for that later" Brax spoke sarcastically as he sat aimlessly on a stool in front of the bar "And don't worry I haven't been drinking I just..." Unsure what his aim was Brax's words came to an end

"How's Charlie doing?" Asked Jack

Brax shock his head "Ok I guess… well as ok as she can be given the circumstances" he paused then spoke again "Actually no; I'm not sure if she is ok at all… I don't know"

Jack sighed "And you?"

Once again Brax shook his head but Jack was taken aback by how honest his next words where

"I am all over the place and to top it off I am scared shitless" Brax chuckled lightly almost as I amused by his own words "Says a lot about me doesn't it"

Walking over to Brax Jack took a seat on the stool next to him "She's strong Brax… there is every possible chance that everything will work out"

"I know. But this...This is out of our hands... This is out of my hands. I can't fix this; there is nothing I can do for her to make it go away"

Jack instantly realised what part of the problem was for Brax. When it came to Charlie he always had a way to somehow save her. Being it keeping her safe or jumping in front of a bullet. But this time was different; the outcome was out of his hands. Jack was taken out of his thoughts by Brax's voice

"I can't save her from this... I can't do anything. What good am I to her if I can't even keep the promise I made to always keep her safe. A month ago I had everything, and know I stand to lose it all. I never told Charlie this but when we found out she was pregnant all I could think for days was that she was already pregnant when Grant turned up at the restaurant and how if he had succeeded and shot her that day I would have lost them all… the relief I felt that it hadn't worked out that way was beyond huge. And then this… all of that, we overcame all of that and I might still lose them"

Jack felt a cold shiver hit him as Brax's words sunk in. He thought about life without Martha and Sophia and wondered if he would be able to cope. Looking at Brax he had never seen him look so defeated. But Jack decided to try regardless "I have never seen a better match than you and Charlie... the two of you are so well suited it's a little freaky. The both of you make it possible for all of us to believe in fate and destiny and love. So you really need to start believing"

Brax looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow "What?"

"I said believe. You have to believe in her, in you and in your ability to overcome anything. Not many people could have been dealt the life or circumstances that you and Charlie have and still remain standing but you are... You both are"

"I'm trying so hard" Brax ran his hand through his hair

"Then try harder. But I can guarantee you sitting here isn't helping you and it definitely isn't helping Charlie. You're worrying about what's going to happen in the future but yet you're disregarding of the time you have with her now"

Brax couldn't deny the truth in Jacks words "I just need some time"

Jack nodded "Ok. I'll just sit here and wait till you've had enough time"

Brax nodded and silence fell upon the two of them

…

Charlie sat on the blanket as she took a breath of relief "Oh this feels so good" she closed her eyes as the cool breeze caressed her face. She smiled and opened her eyes as she heard Reece's voice

"Aunt Charlie"

She turned round as Bianca walked with Abi in her grip and Heath by her side as Reece paced down the beach "Hy" Charlie chuckled as Reece swung his arms around her neck and pecked her on the cheek, their own exclusive way of greeting each other "How's my favourite boy today?"

"I'm good. Mummy says I can go on my buggy board as long as me and daddy be safe"

"That's nice of her" Charlie smiled at Heath and Bianca as they reached her

"It is nice of me isn't it" Bianca grinned as she set herself and Abi down on the sand

"Hy Heath" Charlie smiled up at him

"Hy how you feeling?" Heath looked down at her as he stuck his surf board into the sand

Charlie chuckled; she had been hearing those three words way too much lately but all the same she answered "Good, I'm good"

"Good" smiled Heath

"Daddy come on" Reece jumped up and down as Bianca stripped him of his shirt

"You guys take it easy out there… I don't want even the tiniest scratch on him" Bianca looked up at Heath

Heath saluted "Yes mam"

We might go in with them smiled Ruby and Casey both of them standing up discarding of their layers before following Heath and Reece into the water

Now only remaining Bianca and Charlie, they watched as Reece stood on his buggy board with the support of Heath. Both of them clapping and cheering Reece on, their attention was caught by a voice

"Hy guys" Martha greeted her friend but her eyes lay solely on Charlie

"How you feeling?" she asked as she sat placing Sophia on her lap

"You know I think every single person that I have seen today has asked me that question" Charlie gave a little laugh

"Well it's only because we care" added Martha

"I know and thank you I feel good. I feel even better being out here"

Martha passed her a smile as all their attention was caught by Reece further down the beach as Ruby, Case and Heath cheered him on as he Stood on his board for a few seconds without Heaths support. The girls let out a laugh as Reece bobbed up and down in the water clapping his hands

"Just like Heath" Charlie spoke with a smile as she shook her head

…

Brax and Jack had been sat in silence for over half an hour before Brax finally spoke "I should get back home… Charlie wasn't even awake when I left" he stood up from his stool

"You won't find Charlie there" said Jack

Just as Brax was about to reply both his and Jack's attention was diverted to the cheers coming from the beach. Walking over to the open balcony, Brax caught sight of Reece as he bobbed up and down in the water with Ruby, Casey and Heath cheering. His eyes travelled further up the beach till it landed on Charlie.

"She called Martha before saying everyone was going down to the beach"

Brax sighed wondering why she hadn't called him to let him know "She's supposed to be resting"

"She's sat on the beach Brax not lifting weights. And talking about what people are supposed to be doing, you're supposed to be dealing with this together yet you're here and she's down there"

…

"Hy" Charlie and the girls turned around to see Jack and Brax walking towards them

"Hy" both Martha and Bianca replied. Charlie gave Jack a smile before her eyes settled on Brax, their eyes locking instantly

Glancing between Charlie and Brax, Martha and Bianca quickly excused themselves as Bianca spoke "Well we were just going to go down and join he others. I think these two wouldn't mind getting their feet wet a little"

Martha and Bianca stood up with both Abi and Sophia as they walked further down the beach

"I'll leave you guys to it" Jack followed the girls

Watching as they retracted further down the beach Charlie returned her gaze back to Brax who was still peering at her "So what was so important you had to leave the house so early… and without telling me?" Charlie wasn't expecting the reply she received

"I'm sorry"

Unsure why Charlie felt her eyes instantly glaze over

"Hy... hy" Brax quickly lowered himself onto the sand "I didn't mean to make you cry"

"Brax I can't have you shutting me out... Not now. I want to be able to talk to you and vice versa"

Brax sighed, kicking himself mentally for making her feel like this. Moving slightly he placed himself behind her. Pulling her into him he placed a kiss on the back of her head

"I don't mean to shut you out...I just..." Brax sighed heavily "I'm scared... I don't want to be but I am and I don't want to lay all that on you. You shouldn't have to deal with it"

Charlie turned her body slightly so she could look at him "But I should have to deal with it. We should be dealing with this together. I don't care what you're thinking Brax or how you feel I want you to share it all with me. When you don't, I just feel like you're pushing me away... I feel alone"

Brax shook his head "I'm right here, I promise you are definitely not alone… and I'm really sorry"

"Promise?"

Brax nodded "I promise. I will bore you with every single detail of how I feel… all you have to do is ask but you have to do the same" Brax grinned at her

Charlie chuckled and nodded "Deal"

Turing back around to face the others she rested her head against his chest smiling contently as he buried his head into the crook of her neck

"I love you" he placed a kiss on her neck

"I love you too" Charlie laid her hand on top of his arms that where now wrapped around her

…

For the first time it seemed to Charlie that everyone had forgotten the drama revolving her and they had all had a great afternoon. Even Brax seemed to have slowly returned back to his cheeky self and Charlie only hoped it wouldn't disappear once they returned home

Walking through their front door Brax instantly placed his hand on the small of Charlie's back "Ok you have had a long day, so don't even think about arguing when I say you need to get some rest"

Charlie sighed

"Don't bother arguing he's going to win" Ruby interjected with a smile

"See she knows it and so do you" Brax grinned

"I'm really not tired" Charlie pushed her bottom lip out as she looked at him wide eyed

Brax shook his head and a grin passed his face "Sorry but that's not going to work. You're still going to rest"

"But; and before I say this don't all make your lame cooking jokes, but I really wanted to cook something for you guys tonight. Bianca showed me a little recipe the other day and it's so simple that even I can't get it wrong"

"I prefer Brax's idea" spoke Casey before quickly retracting into the kitchen behind Ruby

Turning Charlie around, Brax wrapped his hand around her waist "Babe I know I've been a little distant but don't you think that punishment is a tad bit harsh"

"Oi" Charlie hit him lightly on the chest. She left her hand lingering on his chest as she looked up at him. It felt like it had been so long since she had seen that grin on his face

"We're going to be ok aren't we?" She asked

Brax nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead before placing his hand on her small bump

"We're going to be just fine" Brax leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Pulling away he smiled down at her, his dimples now on show

"How about I make you a deal; you will rest and I will get some pizza and we can sit and do nothing while watching the proposal or ..."

"Deal"

Brax chucked as Charlie quickly obliged

"I'll get the pizzas"

Charlie nodded "Ok I'm Going to go changed" moving out of his embrace she turned and smiled when she realised he was still watching her with the same look he used to have on his face when they had first got back together

"I love you" said Brax

Charlie's smile grew wider "I know…I love you too"

…

"I can't take anymore. I'm going to bed" Spoke Casey as he placed a kiss on Ruby's temple before standing

Charlie and Ruby giggled. This was the fourth film they were watching all of which had been chick flicks "But we still have one more film to go" Ruby teased

"Does it have Ryan Reynolds in it and does anything blow up at any point during the film?" Casey raised an eyebrow

"Yes and No"

"Then I stand by what I said before, I'm going to bed. Night guys" and with that Casey retired into his room

"The both of you are evil, you know that right?" said Brax as he shook his head at them playfully

"I have no idea what you are talking about" grinned Ruby "But I'm going to head off to bed too" Ruby stood to her feet

"Night guys"

"Night Rubes" Charlie and Brax spoke simultaneously

"And there were two" Brax look at the grin displayed on Charlie's face

"No, no way, I won't survive any more chick flicks"

"They're not chick flick, they're romantic comedies"

Brax screwed his face mockingly "That's what I said"

Charlie hit his chest as she shook her head

"And plus we should be getting you to bed"

"But I'm not tired"

"But I am and I would sleep better if you were right next to me"

Brax's words brought a grin to Charlie's face "Fine I'll come but only because I don't want you losing out on any sleep"

Brax grinned and leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips "Well aren't you just the perfect fiancée"

Charlie nodded "I am aren't I"

Brax smiled as he tucked a strand hair behind her ear and rested his hand against her cheeks "I can't wait to make you my wife"

Charlie felt her cheeks sting as her smile widened "I can't wait either" said Charlie

"Charlotte Braxton…as a nice ring to it" Brax grinned "And as soon as these two get here I'm going to make you Mrs Braxton" Brax placed his hand on her stomach

Charlie smile captured the whole of her face; today had been the first time in over a week since he had placed his hand on her bump. She watched as his gaze lay on her stomach and she could tell by the slight squint in his left eye that he was thinking something. She placed her hand over his that lay on her stomach "What are you thinking?" Charlie watched as his gaze lift up to meet hers as he parted his lips she quickly spoke "And don't say nothing… you said all I had to do was ask. So I'm asking… what are you thinking?" she raised an eyebrow at him

Brax chuckled before sighing "I just really hope everything works out"

Charlie tilted her head slightly before placing her free hand on his cheek

"So do I" leaning in she placed a soft kiss on his lips

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was ok :) Remember Read and Review :)<strong>


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks for the reviews and pms guys. This chapter is a little rushed (not had much time to myself lately) so I hope it doesn't disappoint :) sorry for any spelling errors. **

* * *

><p><strong>Brax chuckled before sighing "I just really hope everything works out"<strong>

**Charlie tilted her head slightly before placing her free hand on his cheek**

**"So do I" leaning in she placed a soft kiss on his lips**

**...**

**Two weeks later**

Charlie groaned in frustration as she buttoned up her shirt that only gave her bump a little room. Glancing at her Brax chuckled "I thought you got a bigger shirt for work"

Charlie turned and glared at him "Yes I did"

"Oh" Brax bit his bottom lip trying to stop the grin forming on his face.

"This isn't funny Brax, I look so fat"

Brax shook his head "Babe you're not fat, you're pregnant with twins. Your bump will obviously be bigger than usual"

"Bigger than usual?" Charlie put her hand on her hip as her eyebrow rose

Brax sighed "I didn't mean you're bigger I meant it's the bump that's making you look bi…" Brax stopped sensing what he was going to say would only make things ten times worse for him "Babe you look beautiful" he flashed his dimples

Charlie rolled her eyes as she turned back to the full length mirror "Nice save"

Brax chuckled "I thought so too" he peered at her as she tucked her shirt into her pants "Charlie are you sure?"

Charlie sighed as she turned to face Brax. Stepping closer to him she wrapped her arms around his waist "Brax, I have been practically locked up in this house for the past two months. I really want to get back to work. I promise I will take it easy and stay away from anything that may be too much for me and the babies" Charlie stuck her bottom lip out

Brax sighed "Fine... But I don't want you going to any call outs that involve having to stop fights or anything like that"

Charlie gave him a salute "Yes sir"

Brax shook his head before giving her a kiss "I'll see you guys at lunch" he placed his hand on her stomach

Charlie grinned "Can't wait" giving him another quick kiss she turned back to the mirror and she buckled her belt

"Charlie…Brax"

Brax and Charlie walked out of the room at the sound of Jacks voice "Hy" Brax walked into the kitchen where Jack stood as Charlie grabbed her stuff "Keep her away from the radio. I don't want her answering any dangerous call outs or any call outs at all"

"I'm right here you know" Charlie spoke from the foot of the door

"Don't worry mate the only thing she's going to be doing is keeping the passenger seat warm"

"Hy firstly I am right here... And there is no way I am sitting in the car all day"

"Actually yes you are" said Jack

"No I'm not… and remember what happened last time you suggested that" Charlie peered at him

Brax chuckled "Actually babe I agree with Jack"

Charlie scoffed "Of course you would, but say what you want, it's not happening"

"Yea you're right, because you probably won't get to leave the station with all the paper work you have to get through"

"Jack you said you would sort those out" Charlie folded her arms against her chest allowing them to rest on her bump

"Yeah I did but then I changed my mind. So come on we don't want to be late"

Charlie glared at both Jack and Brax who bore grins on their faces "I hate you both... Seriously"

Brax chuckled as he walked over and placed a kiss on her temple "I love you too"

Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes "Come on we don't want to be late" Charlie mimicked Jacks voice as she walked to the back door

Brax and Jack chuckled

"See you later" said Jack

"See ya" replied Brax

...

Charlie gave a heavy sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had been in the office for two hours and was yet to get away from the paper work. As Jack walked back into the room he placed a cup of juice on her desk and held tightly to his cup of coffee

" I cannot believe you left all this for me to do"

Jack chuckled "Well I figured you would want to keep busy when you got back. And I am helping aren't I"

Charlie rolled her eyes before picking up the cup Jack had placed on her desk. Noticing it wasn't hot she took in the orange liquid "Err what's this?" Charlie looked up from the plastic cup with a raised eyebrow

"Orange juice" replied Jack

"Who's it for?"

"Err you" replied Jack as he took a seat at his desk

"No its not" Charlie stood to her feet with the cup in hand

"Where you going?"

" To get myself some coffee"

"Err actually Brax said..."

Charlie turned and glared at him "Jack, finish that sentence and you will be wearing this on your uniform" she indicated towards the cup in her hand "If I want a decaf coffee every once in a while I will have one...ok"

Knowing from experience not to anger a pregnant woman must of all a pregnant Charlie, Jack nodded his head "Got it"

"Good" Charlie sighed before turning and going to get her coffee

...

Brax smiled as Charlie walked into the restaurant. He had already received a call form Jack warning him about Charlie's mood. His grin quickly disappeared when Charlie glared at him with a straight face. Jack had definitely not exaggerated

"I am this close to having to give birth in a cell somewhere... Because I swear I am going to kill him"

Brax bit on his bottom lip as he tried not to laugh. Clearing his throat he spoke "And who are we talking about?"

"Jack ok... your stupid friend. He is worse than you. We were stuck in that stupid office for three hours and then we finally get a call out and after I refused to stay in the car he actually locked me in"

Brax clenched his jaw as he tried hard to stop himself from laughing

"Daryl if you dare laugh" Charlie glared at him as she sat down in a booth not too far from the bar

Brax dropped his pen as he walked over to where she was sat and slid in besides her "I'm not laughing"

"But you want to"

"But I'm not going to. What was the call out for?" Once again Brax already knew the answer

Charlie looked up sheepishly "It was just a little disturbance by a few guys down at the Yabbie creek"

"A little disturbance?" Brax asked with a raised eyebrow

Charlie rolled her eyes "Fine so it wasn't very little but it's nothing I wouldn't have been able to handle"

"Well I for one am glad he didn't let you get involved"

"Well I'm glad your happy" Charlie rolled her eyes

"Yep but its only because I love you and these two"

Charlie peered at him before sighing

"He's just looking out for you" said Brax

"Right so I guess you telling him not to let me have any coffee was your way of looking out for me"

"Well apparently you had some anyway" Brax narrowed his gaze

Charlie sighed she wasn't surprised Jack had already called Brax "I didn't, I just made him think I did. Although I can have decaf... I know you would prefer I didn't drink it anymore till after we have the twins"

Brax smiled and placed his hand on her stomach "So would the three of you like feeding?"

Brax's eye's widened as the twins kicked. He glanced up at Charlie before looking back at her bump his mouth slighlty agap "Oh my... did they..." Brax looked up at Charlie who was smiling broadly at him, her hand now placed over his as a little laugh left her lips. She nodded rapidly

"Yea... they did"

Brax laughed as the twins kicked again. Exhaling deeply at the way it felt he peered down at her stomach "That is Amazing"

"I thought I felt them moving a few days ago but I wasn't sure"

"You should have said something" Brax's grin still placed his gaze barely moving from her bump

"I wasn't sure I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong... but I think it's safe to say that was a definite movement"

"Yea" Brax nodded, laughing as he felt another kick

"They must be really hungry" Charlie giggled

"Great they have an appetite like you" Joked Brax, his hand still placed on her bump

"And what's wrong with that?" Charlie feigned offence

"The three of you plus Ruby are going to run my bank account dry that's what"

Charlie chuckled "Please, like you can talk. I have never heard you turn food down before"

"That's different I'm a growing man I need all the energy I can get"

"Yea and not only am I still growing so are these two inside me" grinned Charlie "So when you're ready a spicy caeser wrap with a big side of chips should fill us up"

Brax shook his head and chuckled "Coming right up" placing a kiss on her temple he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

...

"Wow" Brax peered at Charlie wide eyed

"Me and the babies are officially full" Charlie stroked her stomach

"You better be because I don't think there's any more food in the kitchen"

"Shut up" Charlie rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't eat that much plus like I said earlier still growing"

"Trust me I think they're all grown with all that food you just inhaled"

"Shut up" Charlie hit him against the chest and pouted her lips

Brax shook his head "You know I'm only joking. I want you and the kids to be as healthy as possible and if that means clearing out the kitchen then so be it" Brax grinned moving away from Charlie before she could hit him again

"You're lucky I love you" said Charlie

"I am" grinned Brax as he placed a quick kiss on her lips

Brax looked up to see Jack walking in

"She done yet?"

Brax chuckled "Only just... But I need to restock the kitchen. She's cleared me out"

Charlie glared at Brax before looking at Jack and rolling her eyes

"So still not talking to me" said Jack but received no response from Charlie

Jack chuckled as did Brax "Those guys were off their heads this one would have killed me if I let you anywhere near them" Jack pointed at Brax

"He's right, I would have killed him" added Brax

"Well you won't have to, not if I do it first" Charlie stood up "We best get going I don't want to miss out on all the joy of sitting in the office doing the rest of the paper work" Charlie spoke sarcastically

"You heard the lady" Brax spoke with a grin but it was soon erased

"And I don't know why you're grinning it's because he's your stupid friend that he won't let me have any fun. I'll be at the car" Charlie spoke as she walked out of the restaurant

Jack sighed "This is going to be a long afternoon. You owe me big" he pointed at Brax

"Err how do you figure?"

"Because you're the one who got her knocked up and yet I'm the one copping the worse end of these hormones. Did she tell you she whacked me across the head after I sorted out the fight… that is the second time she as assaulted me. There is only so much beating this head of mine can take"

Brax chuckled and shook his head at Jack "No she left that part out but you must have saw it coming, you did lock her in the car"

"Like I said you owe me big" Jack called out as he walked down the stairs

...

"Hy" Charlie smiled at Ruby as she entered the house

"Hy mum"

"How was school?"

"Ok I guess" Ruby shrugged her shoulders and Charlie chuckled

"Where's Case?" Asked Charlie as she looked around

"Oh he, Dex and Xavier have gone into the city"

Charlie nodded and took a seat next to Ruby and stroked her hair. Since finding out about Charlie's condition Ruby hadn't spoken about the twins. Although she seemed ok Charlie could tell recent events were bothering her more than she was letting on

"You know you can talk to me about anything regardless of what it is" said Charlie

Ruby looked up at Charlie confused before nodding "Yeah I know" she gave a light smile

"So" Charlie pushed

Ruby looked up at her again "So?" She looked at Charlie confused

Charlie sighed deciding to come right out and say it "You haven't spoken or mentioned these two in a while" Charlie placed her hand over her stomach "I mean when you found out we couldn't get you to stop talking about them but now..." Charlie sighed "I just want you to talk to me. I don't like thinking things are getting to you and you are trying to deal with it alone"

Ruby shook her head and turned back to the TV "I guess I've just been busy with school" even Ruby knew her lie wouldn't suffice

"That never stopped you before" said Charlie. Ruby had hardly even glanced at the twins' room.

"Do you like their room?" Asked Charlie

"It's nice" nodded Ruby

"Right so what colour are the walls?"

Ruby sat unspoken before sighing, she knew Charlie had caught her out but she refused to give in "I can't remember but like I said it's very nice"

Charlie wasn't going to give in "I was actually going to go in there now. There's something I wanted to show you"

"Could you show me later I was actually going out" said Ruby

"Rubes it will take two minutes"

"Mum later" Ruby stood to her feet

"Ruby..." Before Charlie could finish Ruby spoke over her

"Charlie just leave it" Ruby's voice rose a little as she put her thongs on and paced towards the back door

...

Walking in through the back door Brax stood confused as Ruby paced past him and out the door

"Ruby" Charlie stood to her feet calling after her but the young girl refused to heed to her mother's voice. Stopping at the foot of the kitchen entrance Charlie sighed as she looked up at Brax. Even if she had tried she was powerless against the tear that fell from her eyes

"Hy" Brax quickly stepped forward and placed both his hands of Charlie's arm

"She just called me Charlie" another tear fell from her eye. She hadn't heard Ruby refer to her by name for so long

"What happened?"

Brax glanced back at the door that Ruby had walked out of; before turning back to Charlie

"She won't talk to me"

"What about?" asked Brax

"She isn't coping with all this Brax. She doesn't talk about the twins anymore, she avoids looking at my stomach when she's talking to me. I don't want her keeping these things to herself"

Brax sighed, he couldn't lie he had noticed that although Ruby seemed ok, she was holding back; but how could he fault her for something he himself was doing

"She hasn't even been in their room since you did it up. She was so excited before and now it's like she's trying to forget that I'm pregnant"

"Charlie you're her mum. She's just worried about you. She's still a kid so this is going to be hard for her"

"I know but... Brax she's my baby I just... I want her to talk about it."

Brax nodded as he gently pulled Charlie towards him. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed a kiss on her forehead"

"You stay here and I'll go find her"

"No I should go"

"Charlie I'll go...ok"

Charlie sighed "ok"

Brax nodded placing a kiss on her lips before pulling away and backing towards the door

"Won't be long"

Charlie nodded watching as he walked out the door

...

"I lost you guys already so just... Keep her safe for me. You need to keep the three of them safe because I really need her" Ruby wiped her tear away before silence fell on her, her gaze following the crashing waves.

Brax spoke "Hy"

Ruby turned but only gave a glance before she returned her gaze back to the ocean "I'm sorry for just storming out. I know she doesn't need the stress... I just, I can't go in that room"

Brax didn't need to ask what room she was talking about "It's fine" Brax spoke as he sat beside her "Not sure if your mum as noticed but I haven't been in there either. I try but I get to the door and..." Brax stopped

"It's like your feet won't go any further" Ruby finished for him

Brax nodded "Yea"

Ruby looked up at Brax and it seemed her tears picked up pace "I'm really scared Brax. And I am trying to stay positive but then there's this voice in my head that keeps saying what if... What if the worst does happen" Brax sat without a word, he had no answer "You're scared too I can tell when you look at her, you think no one can see it but I do"

Brax looked at her surprised he had thought he was doing such a good job at keeping his poker face up. He nodded "I'm scared but do you know what's been keeping me going?" Ruby shook her head "The look on Charlie's face when she stares at her bump in the mirror. Or like today when they kicked... she seemed so mesmerized"

"They kicked?" the corner of Ruby's lips rose slightly and Brax nodded

"Yea... it was pretty amazing"

Ruby smiled "She was doing that thing she does, yesterday morning with the food. She rubbed her bump and apparently they told her they wanted pickles and gelato" Ruby screwed her face up at the combination

Brax instantly knew what she was talking about and instantly chuckled "She did the same thing last night. I told her there were no way the babies wanted to eat cheese and ice cream but apparently they did"

Ruby chuckled

"I know it's hard but I know Charlie would really like for you to get more involved, so how about I make you a deal"

"what kind of deal?" Ruby asked

"You talk to Charlie let her in even if it's just a little, let yourself be happy about having little brothers or sisters or even both and when you feel like it's all too much for you, then you and me can go and let off some steam or we can just come here and sit... Just me and you and we can be scared together"

Ruby looked up at Brax "I am happy, I'm just scared too, maybe even more"

"Me too" replied Brax

Ruby smiled and put her hand out "let's shake on it... And we can do whatever I want"

Brax chuckled "Whatever you want" he took her hand and pulled her closer to him and she lay her head on his shoulder "But we'll be ok"

...

Ruby and Brax chuckled as they walked in through the back door to Casey's voice and Charlie cheering

"No way did you just beat my high score" Casey spoke in disbelief

"Oh I love this game, I want to go again"

"It took me weeks to get that score" spoke Casey

"Really" asked Charlie as she shrugged "it doesn't seem that difficult"

"Unbelievable" Casey shook his head

Brax and Ruby couldn't help but laugh causing Charlie and Casey to turn around

"She just beat my score" spoke Casey wide eyed causing Ruby and Brax to chuckled harder

"So we heard"

Charlie shrugged as she dropped the game pad on the table "It's pretty simple" she smiled at Brax before looking at Ruby and smiling.

Ruby returned the smile before waking into the living room and taking a seat next to Charlie. Casey quickly excused himself and joined Brax in the kitchen

"She ok?" asked Casey as he looked up at Brax

Brax gave a nod "Yeah I think they just need to talk a little"

...

"I'm sorry for walking out like that"

Charlie pursed her lips together "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to force you into anything. I just..." Charlie sighed "I guess I just want you to talk to me. I want you to be a part of this Rubes"

"I want to be a part of it too. And it's not that I'm not happy because I am but I'm scared as well... really scared. I don't want to lose you"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be there when you graduate, when you start Uni, when you get married. I'm going to be there for all of it and so will these two"

"You can't promise that" Ruby blinked away a tear

"No, but I will fight to make sure I'm here for everything"

Ruby nodded "How about we go and have a look in their room..."

Charlie looked at Ruby unsure "We don't have to, you..."

Ruby stopped her as she spoke "No I want to... Plus I want to make sure their room isn't nicer than mine or me and Brax need to have a little talk"

Charlie chuckled lightly "You sure?"

Ruby nodded "Yeah"

Standing to her feet Ruby stood waiting for Charlie before they both made their way out of the living room and down the hall till they had reached the room the twins were to occupy

Charlie turned the door nod and pushed it open before looking back at Ruby. Walking into the room she stood as Ruby walked past her and further into the room. They both remained unspoken as Ruby's eyes surveyed the room.

"It looks great" Ruby smiled as she looked into the two cots. Her eyes lay on the changing area at the side of the room. Walking over she chuckled as she picked up the small matching overalls that said on the front 'I love mum while the other one said I love dad'

"Where's the one saying how much they love their big sister"

Charlie laughed lightly "We could write it one of the other ones"

"Oh thanks" laughed Ruby as she admired the rest of the room

"I can't believe Brax did all this" Ruby smiled as she looked at the quote written on the wall

"I know" Charlie gave a light smile. She was well aware that Brax had been avoiding the room just like Ruby had. But after talking to both Bianca and Martha about it she came to the conclusion she would let him deal with things his way as long as he didn't shut her out

"This room is actually really big" said Ruby taking Charlie from her thoughts "Too bad it's way too close to your room"

"So that is why you didn't want it… I thought Brax was making that up"

Ruby chuckled "Way too close for comfort"

Charlie looked down sheepishly. Well it wasn't something Ruby had to worry about now seeing as she and Brax were not allowed to have sex till after the twins

"But I guess it's a good thing. These two get to be closer to you guys" smiled ruby

Charlie nodded "Yea" stepping forward she tucked a strand of Ruby's hair behind her ears "I love you"

Ruby returned the same smile before stepping into Charlie and wrapping her arms around her "I love you too mum"

Charlie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ruby placing a kiss on her temple

...

Charlie watched as Brax stripped down to his boxers before getting in beside her. She smiled as he instantly pulled her close and her head rested on his chest. She lay her hand on his chest

"Thank you"

"What for" Brax asked softly

"I don't know what you said to Ruby but whatever it was it helped. Thank you"

Brax shook his head gently "I didn't do much trust me. She just needed a subtle push"

Charlie raised her head and looked up at him. Brax tucked a stray hair behind her ear their gaze not leaving one another

"How are you feeling? You ok?"

Charlie nodded "Yea" she gave a faint smile as her hands reached up to the side of his face and rested against it

"What about you?" She asked as she stroked his cheek with her thumb

Brax ran his hand through her hair and one corner of his lips rose slightly

"As long as you're ok then I'm ok"

Brax smiled as Charlie reached further up the bed and placed a kiss on his lips.

As she backed away she smiled up at him before bringing her head back down to his chest and pushed her body further into his

...

Like every night for over a week Charlie had opened her eyes to see Brax was no longer by her side. Sliding up the bed she rested her head against the bed frame as she sighed deeply. Running her hands over her face she looked over at the time. Another deep sigh left her lips as she saw it was only 3:15 in the morning. Still sat Charlie contemplated whether to leave him be or to go out and try and get something out of him. During the day everything was normal. Everyone had stopped being so anxious around her and everything was the way it should be. So the only time Brax let his poker face slip was at night when he was sure no one would see him.

She would wake without him then close her eyes when he entered the room pretending to be asleep. But this didn't ease her worry for him. Yes he talked more about the twins and her condition but e still kept a lot bottled in. But something was different tonight, Charlie didn't want to give him space or rollover and pretend she was asleep when he entered the room. She wanted to talk to him.

It wasn't something that she would ever admit to him but her own fears had begun getting the better of her. She worried that she would miss seeing her children grow up, start school, get married, have kids. It had begun daunting on her that if the worst did happen her kids may never know who she is or Ruby and Brax could lose all three of them. Feeling her tears brewing at her own thoughts she quickly dismissed them as she swung her legs down the side of the bed before standing to her feet. Picking up her silk robe she tied it loosely around her body before walking out of the room and down the hall.

She stopped as Brax came into view. She peered at his slumped composure on the couch as he hung his head back with his eyes shut. She watched as he gently tapped his feet on the ground a ritual he performed when he was lost in his own thoughts or was anxious. Charlie jumped slightly as he spoke still with his eyes shut

"It's rude to stare you know" Brax slowly opened his eyes as he tilted his head to the side catching his eyes with hers

"And it's rude to leave a lady in bed all by herself" replied Charlie as she made her way over to him. She smiled as he reached his hand out to her. Taking hold of it she moved onto the couch her gaze still on his

"I wondered how long it would take for you to come out here" Charlie looked at him confused "I know when you're sleeping and when you're not" added Brax referring to the times she had shut her eyes when he re-entered the room

Charlie bit the corner of her lips "So why didn't you say anything"

Brax shrugged and followed it with a light sigh "I don't know... same reason you didn't say anything I guess"

"You haven't sleep through the night in a over a week Brax"

"Neither have you"

Charlie sighed "that's because I keep waking up without you beside me"

Brax sighed Ok let's go back to bed" he pulled gently on Charlie's hand but she shook her head

"I don't want to sleep"

"Charlie it's past three in the morning"

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay here with you" She buried her head into his chest

Brax sighed he knew she wasn't going to budge. He nodded "Ok and I'm sorry" he didn't want to upset her

Charlie responded by leaning as close to him as her growing bump would allow her. Silence fell on them for a while before Brax chuckled lightly

"What's funny" Charlie raised an eyebrow

Brax shook his head "I just thought back to the day you got lost when we went to the city... Your face when I finally found you"

"You mean the day you lost me at the mall"

Brax chuckled with a shake of his head "I did not lose you... You disappeared. I still can't believe how scared you was"

Charlie let out a little laugh "I had only been here for two months"

"Yea and you got them to make an announcement on the speakers asking me to come get you"

Charlie smiled as she remembered that day "That was the first time we argued... Well sort of argued"

"Yea and then you threatened me saying if I ever scared you like that again you'll kill me"

"And I meant it" smirked Charlie. She pondered on whether or not to ask him what was on his mind, sighing she decided against it knowing he probably wouldn't give her a straight answer. Brax brought her out of her thought

"I love you so much Charlie" he quickly cleared his throat

Charlie pursed her lips together as she heard the breaking of his voice. She removes her head from his chest as her eyes instantly found his as he looked down at her. She felt her chest tighten as he spoke again

"That's all I can think about… how much I love you" Brax glanced away from her momentarily before looking back down at her face

Charlie tilted her head slightly. Bringing her hands up to his face, she stroked her thumb against his cheek. Her eyes remained locked on his and like hers it had glanced over but she knew he wouldn't let a tear fall

"And I love you too, so so much" leaning forward her lips met his as he met her half way.

Pulling away she buried her head into his chest his arms wound around her holding her to him as tightly as possible

"Brax?" she bit her lip not knowing what he would say to what she was about to suggest

Brax chuckled instantly recognising the tone in her voice "How much is what you're about to ask going to cost me?"

Charlie looked up at him before speaking "Remember I said I wanted to wait till after I had the twins before we got married"

"Yea"

Charlie exhaled lightly "Well how would you feel if I said I didn't want to wait… I want to marry you as soon as possible" Charlie held her gaze to his trying to read his expression

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it wanted to show a bit of bonding between Ruby and Brax over Charlie's condition hope that came across. I know not a lot went on but it will start to pick up soon :)<strong>


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you for the reviews guys I really appreciate them. This chapter isn't my best (don't really like it much) but I am struggling at the moment. I know what I want to have happen and I know where this story is going I'm just having a little trouble getting there (hence the late update), So please bare with me on this is one. And just to answer hanna12 question Charlie is 22 weeks now**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie looked up at him before speaking "Remember I said I wanted to wait till after I had the twins before we got married<strong>

"**Yea" **

**Charlie exhaled lightly "Well how would you feel if I said I didn't want to wait… I want to marry you as soon as possible" Charlie held her gaze to his trying to read his expression**

**…**

Brax's gaze stilled on Charlie as if unsure of how to react to what she had just said "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Charlie

"Why have you changed your mind… you were pretty adamant about waiting till the twins were born, so what's changed?" Brax looked at her confused

Charlie sighed, knowing if she told him the real reason he would freak and most possibly wouldn't agree "I just… a lots been going on lately and I figured it was about time something good happened"

Charlie watched as Brax shook his head "I know you better than you know yourself Charlie and you're lying"

"Brax I just want to be your wife… I don't see the need to wait" Charlie placed her hands on his chest

"And you can still be my wife after the twins are born" he replied adamantly

"Brax please…" Charlie stopped as Brax spoke over her

"No Charlie… we're waiting. Arranging a wedding will be stressful I'm not taking the risk. We'll wait till the twins are born and then…" he stroked her arm lightly

Charlie shook her head "No, we'll just have a small wedding, nothing big or stressful; maybe just our family"

She looked pleading at Brax and his gaze bore into her "Charlie you said you wanted a church wedding… what's going on?"

"Nothing going on; all that doesn't matter. I don't need a big wedding, I just want to be your wife"

"And you will be after…"

"Stop saying that" Charlie exhaled lightly

"Stop saying what?" Brax looked at her confused and frustrated

"Nothing, it's just… I just changed my mind. I don't want to wait till the twins are born and I don't want a big church wedding"

"You're lying" Brax stated. By now they had edged apart a little "Charlie what's really going on?" Brax had an idea but he wanted Charlie to voice it

"Nothing is going on"

"Fine. If there's nothing going on then we're waiting till after the twins are born" Brax stood up from the couch but stopped at Charlie's next words

"What if it's too late then?" Charlie looked up at him through her eyes that had now glazed over "What if I don't get the chance to be your wife"

Brax's eyes widened as he peered at her. His head shook aggressively "Don't…don't say that. You're going to be here with me"

Charlie edged forward on the couch bringing her hand out and grabbing hold of Brax's. Brax simply clenched his jaw together "You don't get to start losing faith now… you said everything would be ok"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are. Look it's late, we should get some sleep" Brax looked away from her and Charlie sighed pursing her lips so her tears wouldn't fall. Letting go of his hand she stood to her feet

"Yea you're right" peering at him for a while longer she turned walking down the hallway and into their room.

Brax finally picked his gaze up as he watched her walk away from him; his lowered gaze had been a way of hiding his now reddened eyes. They stung as he tried to hold onto his tears. His hands now rested on his hips as a tear finally fell from his eyes. Her faith in them coming out of this on the better side was a strong part of what kept him going, but now knowing she too was having her doubts he felt fear overcome him greatly. Quickly wiping his tear away he exhaled deeply before slowly following her track and entering their room. Walking in he looked at her as she lay on her side with her eyes shut. His gaze traveled from her face till it reached her bump. He clenched his jaw and cleared his throat before walking over to his side of the bed and climbing in. Usually she would instantly turn and push her body into his but not tonight, her back remained turned to him and he knew he had upset her. But he refused to back down, instead he lay watching her, listening for when her breath would soften and she would be asleep.

**…**

"Hy" Jack smiled at both Brax and Charlie as he entered into the kitchen through the back door. Charlie and Brax looked up at him, both giving similar smiles

"I'm ready if you are" Charlie stood up from the stool and walked over to the sink placing her cup into it. Picking up her jacket she walked over to Jack

Jack peered between Charlie and Brax, the awkward air not going unnoticed by him

"Jack I said I'm ready" Charlie stood in front of him

"Right" Jack nodded "We best get going them"

Charlie had walked past him before he had even finished. Jack stood unsure of what could have happened between them since the day before

"You ok mate?" Jack looked over at Brax who just simply gave a nod

"Yea I'm good" and with that Brax retracted out of the kitchen and down the hall

Jack sighed before shutting the door behind him and walking out to the car. He entered the car with Charlie already sat in the passenger seat. Putting his seat belt on he peered at her but her gaze remained placed ahead of them. Deciding to give her a bit of time, he started the engine and made way for the station

…

"So glad that's over" April sighed as they walked out of English "I wish Miles hadn't left he was so much better than Mr Grimshaw don't you think?" April turned to Ruby when she received no reply "Ruby are you listening?" April stopped walking

Ruby looked up at her "Errr… sorry yea"

"Right so what was I saying?" April cocked an eyebrow

Ruby looked at April unsure before she exhaled "I'm sorry I didn't hear a word of what you said"

April chuckled lightly "Are you ok… you've been miles away all day"

Ruby gave her best smile "Yea I'm fine"

"Ok, benefits of being your best friend is that I know when you're lying and right now you're lying"

Ruby carried on walking "I'm not… I'm just a little tried today that's all"

April sighed and followed behind Ruby as they walked out of the school gates. Ruby sat on a bech not to far from the school gates

"Is that all it is? Because it seems something is bugging you. Is it your mum?"

Ruby glanced up quickly at April before looking down at her fingers

"Her and Brax are fighting about something. They hardly said two words to each other this morning. I just get the feeling something might be wrong"

"Well couples argue all the time I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"

"I know, that's what Case said but with everything else they need to stick together"

"Just because they've had a disagreement doesn't mean they won't stick together, plus Bianca always says a little banter makes for a healthy relationship"

"Yea" Ruby smiled weakly "Depends on what they are fighting over" Ruby looked down at her phone "Actually April is it ok if I take a reign cheque on coming over to yours… there something I need to go and do"

April nodded "Yea sure. Dex will be happy, he was sulking this morning when I said I was spending the afternoon with you.

Both girls stood up from the bench picking up their bags and making way further down the pathway that would lead them to the beach

**…**

"We're closed" Brax spoke as he walked out of the kitchen but he smiled lightly as she walked into the restaurant "Hy Rubes"

"Hy" Ruby walked over to him and perched herself up a stool "Before you say anything I'm done for the day I have two free periods"

"I know" smiled Brax "But don't you usually spend it with April"

"Usually" Ruby shrugged

Brax peered at her before sighing and droped the crate of glasses that was in his hand "Ok what's wrong?" he leaned his elbows on the bar

Ruby exhaled "Why are you and mum fighting? You hardly said two words to each other this morning"

Brax sighed "We're not fighting"

"Yes you are, is it about the twins? Is something wrong?"

Brax quickly shook his head at the panic in Ruby's voice "Rudy I promise you, your mum and the twins are fine; it's nothing to do with their health"

"Ok, so you are fighting"

Brax chuckled lightly "Not fighting, we just had a disagreement; nothing that won't fix itself"

Ruby peered at him "Promise?"

Brax nodded "Yea I promise. Is that why you came here?"

Ruby nodded "I was a little worried"

"Well you have nothing to worry about" smiled Brax

"Ok" Ruby returned his smile "Err is it ok if I stay here I could help you if you wanted"

"You want to spend your free period helping me set up this place?" Brax cocked and eyebrow

"Yea, you said whenever I got scared we could do whatever I wanted" The corner of Brax lips turned slightly and he gave a gentle nod "This is what I want to do"

Picking his elbows off the bar Brax placed the crate onto the counter "One glass per seat… and if you get it right I might even feed you"

Smiling at him Ruby hopped off the Stool, dropped her school bag before picking up the crate and beginning to discard the glass cups onto the tables.

…

Walking back to the car Jack sighed as Charlie sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. They had already received two call outs neither of which Charlie had protested to helping with when Jack had suggested she let him deal with.

Opening the door he slipped into the car "Well that's that sorted"

"Great" Charlie answered her gaze still taken by the view in her window

Jack sighed "Ok this may sound odd but I actually quite like loud abusive Charlie… this version of you is just… well I don't like it" He frowned as Charlie chuckled "What's funny?"

"You calling me abusive" Charlie finally looked over at him

Jack shrugged and grinned "Well you are. If not because people wouldn't believe that I am the victim of violent attacks from a pregnant women, I would actually consider reporting you"

Again Charlie chuckled "You're an idiot"

"I aim to please" smiled Jack. He pondered for a minute before asking "Is everything ok with you and Brax? The awkward air this morning was enough to turn a person to drinking"

"It's nothing, we just had a little disagreement" Charlie sighed "It'll sort itself out" Charlie gave a little smile

Jack nodded before starting the ignition

…

"Hy" Charlie smiled as she entered Heath's and Bianca's house

"Hy" Bianca smiled up at her friend as she kicked off her shoes "Why did I decide to become a teacher. I want to swing for some of those kids"

"Charlie chuckled "You love it"

"I do, but it isn't half draining"

Charlie nodded "Where's Abi and Reece?"

"Reece is with Heath and Irene as Abi till this evening. Figured I could do with some time to myself"

"I can go I you want" said Charlie

"Oh no. Charlie don't be silly I meant from the kids and Heath not you"

"You sure?" asked Charlie as she sat on the couch

"Yea, Plus I'm sensing you want to talk about something?"

Looking over at Bianca, Charlie sighed and even unexpectedly to her a tear fell from her eye

"Charlie" Bianca instantly shuffled closer to her "Hy what's wrong?" is everything ok with the twins?" Bianca looked at her with worried eyes

Charlie nodded pursing her lips together as she wiped her tear away "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, just tell me what's wrong"

"I'm not even sure why I'm crying, I just…" Charlie glanced at Bianca before looking back down at her lap "I'm further along in the pregnancy and the closer I get to the 36 week mark the more scared I am"

"Charlie of course you're going to be scared… I'd be worried if you wasn't but you've said it yourself everything is going to be fine and you're only 22 weeks gone, you still have a while to go"

"Saying it's going to be fine is different from it actually being fine"

"Charlie you can't think like that ok… So far everything has worked out just fine. You and the babies are going to make it out of this"

"And then last night Brax…" Charlie sighed as she wiped away another tear

"Brax what?" asked Bianca

Charlie removed her gaze from her lap "We kind of had a fight… I think?"

"You think?" asked Bianca as she raised an eyebrow

Charlie sighed "I kind of freaked out a little and said I wanted to move the wedding up"

"How further is up?" asked Bianca

"Before I have the twins"

"Right" Bianca nodded "I'm guessing he said no"

Charlie nodded "More like he freaked. He wouldn't even consider it. Says I'm starting to lose faith that everything will work out… maybe he just doesn't want to marry me anymore"

Bianca scoffed "Firstly we both know that's not true and…" Bianca tilted her head "I can see where he is coming from. Agreeing would mean accepting that things may not work out the way we hope but waiting would give him that little bit of hope"

"But I don't want to wait… I just want to be happy and just forget all the complications for a while"

Bianca sighed "Charlie I'm your best friend and I love you but if I were Brax I think I would freak too"

Charlie looked at Bianca and pursed her lips together "But what if I don't get to be his wife"

Bianca sighed as she pulled Charlie into a hug "I'm sure you will be"

…

"Hi uncle Brax"

Brax looked up and smiled as Reece ran into the restaurant

"Hy buddy" Brax placed his custoemrs food on the table before picking Reece up, ruffling the young boys hair before perching him up on a stool

"How was school?"

"It was ok. But we got's homework... we never gets homework in pre-school" Reece sighed

"Well you're a big boy now and big boys have to do home work"

"That's what mummy and daddy says but we gets to much homework" Reece scrunched up his face

Brax chuckled "Don't you like it"

Reece shook his head "Mummy never let me play if I don't do it"

"Well how about you do it now and then when you get home you get to play uh" Brax smiled down at Reece s he passed on of the staff a tray of drinks

Reece nodded as he took his book out of his bag.

"Why did I just get a text of the missus asking me to come and talk to you" Heath spoke as he approached the bar "And Reece I told you to wait"

Reece sighed "But you were taking too long and he stop talking"

"Who's he?" questioned Brax

"Palmer" replied Heath

Brax chuckled "The kid does have a point"

Heath shook his head and looked up at Heath "So?"

Brax looked at him confused "So what?"

"Well Bianca called saying I had to come talk to you but she failed to tell me why. I'm guessing it's about Charlie"

Brax sighed knowing Charlie must have told Bianca what had happened that morning "It's nothing" Brax edged around the bar as he cleared up some empty glasses

"Well obviously it isn't if she has to call me up" Heath looked down at Reece "Hy why don't you go do your homework over there dad wants to have an adult talk with uncle Brax" Heath picked Reece up off the stool and the young boy bounced to the booths nearby

Heath sat on the stool peering at Brax whose gaze refused to meet his "You're seriously not going to tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing to tell"

"Right so why is it when I saw Case a few minutes ago he said things seemed a bit tense between you and Charlie this morning?"

Brax looked up at Heath "Just drop it Heath"

"It must be really bad then"

Brax glared at Heath "If you've just come here to annoy me you can get lost"

"Look Brax if it's enough for Charlie to go to Bianca then I think it's safe to say it's more than nothing… you never know I might be able to help"

Brax scoffed "Yea I don't think anyone can help"

"Try me" Heath looked at Brax expectantly

Sighing, Brax buried his head in his hands and exhaled deeply before bring his gaze back up to Heath "She wants to get married"

Heath looked at Brax confused, his forehead creasing "To you?" he asked

Brax tilted his head slightly and glared at Heath

"Ok well that answers that. What I don't get is why that is a problem, pretty sure you already proposed to her"

"She wants to get married as soon as possible"

Heath nodded slowly still unsure as to where the problem lay "I know I said I might be able to help but this is proving a little difficult. Why exactly is that a problem?"

"Because she only wants to rush the wedding in case she…" Brax's words came to an end and his gaze lowered to his hand that swiped across the bar

Heath's confused expression slowly changed into that of acknowledgment "Oh"

"Yea oh"

"And you saaaaid…"

"I said no Heath, what do you think"

"And now she's pissed at you"

Brax shrugged "I don't know, we didn't do much talking after that. But it seems like it"

Heath sighed unsure if he should share his thoughts on the situation. Recognising the look on Heath face Brax rolled his eyes "Just say it"

Heath scratched the back if his head "I get why you said no, honestly I think I probably would have too but…" He paused

"Heath just spite it out"

"I kind of see where she's coming from" seeing the glare Brax was now giving him Heath quickly continued "Apart from the twins the one thing you guys wanted was to get married and I'm not saying she won't be ok but, she probably just wants everything she thought you guys would have... just in case" Heath trailed off

"So what you're saying I should marry her because she might not be here after the twins"

"I'm saying if someone told you, you only had one day with Charlie would you rather spend it fighting or spend it with her as your wife"

Brax sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "It's not that simple"

"Actually yes it is. And plus it might be good, take her mind of everything else… but it's up to you" Heath gave Brax a warm smile before hopping off the stool "Reece come on lets head home"

"We not be here long" sighed Reece

"Well you can come say hi to uncle Brax another time right now we have to get home before you mum starts calling me endlessly"

"Bye uncle Brax"

"Bye kiddo" Brax smiled as Reece edged out of the booth putting his book in his school

"Just think about it" Heath spoke as he turned to Brax before walking behind Reece down the stairs

Sighing deeply Brax entered the office taking a seat at his chair. Exhaling deeply he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them only for his gaze to land on the picture of him and Charlie sat in a frame on his desk. Peering at the picture he sighed, thinking over what Heath had said

…

"Hy" Brax smiled at Case and Ruby as he entered the house "I come baring gifts" Brax placed the pizza box on the dining table "Is your mum home?" Brax looked over at Ruby as her and Case walked over to the dining table

"Yea she's in your room" replied Ruby

Brax nodded before making his way down the hall. Opening the door he smiled as Charlie stripped off her shirt. Charlie looked up at him sheepishly "Hy"

"Hy" Brax closed the door behind him before walking over to the bed and sitting to the edge of it. Glancing at her he kicked his shoes off as she continued undressing out of her uniform. He watches as she pulled on a pair of tracksuit and a white singlet

"You only just got in? asked Brax

"Err yea... I went to see Bianca after work... and sorta lost track of time"

"Right. How was work?" asked Brax

Charlie nodded "Same. Jack is still as bossy as ever"

"Right" Brax exhaled "Charlie about this morning…"

Charlie shook her head "No its fine, you're right we should wait. I just had a little moment"

"Come here" Brax held his hand out to her, smiling as she took hold of it he gently pulled her towards him so she now sat beside him. Looking at her he tucked a strand hair behind her ear gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb "I kind of freaked out too. I should have listened to you"

"Like you said we should wait" Charlie looked at Brax confused as he lightly shook his head

"Whether we get married right now, tomorrow or next year all I know is that I want you to be my wife so if you want to get married now then I'm willing… if you'll still have me" Brax gave a grin

Charlie's eyes widened slightly "Seriously?" she tried to hide the excitement in her voice

Brax nodded "Yes seriously"

A smile broke out on Charlie's face "Are you sure? If you want us to wait…"

"I'm sure unless you've hanged your mind"

Charlie shook her head vigorously "Never, I want this more than anything"

"Then it's sorted. We'll start planning when you want"

A grin settled on Charlie's face as she leaned into him placing a soft passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling apart she rested her forehead against his "Thank you"

Brax grinned placing another kiss on her lips before they pulled apart "But you're going to get your church wedding"

Charlie shook her head "Brax a beach wedding is fine as long as you're there and our family"

"You wanted a church wedding so you'll get one. The girls will help and I'm sure I can rope the guys into doing a few things"

Charlie sighed as her gaze locked on his "I really don't tell you I love you enough" Leaning back into him her bump pushed into him lightly as she placed a kiss on his lips.

Brax pulled away and Charlie chuckled as the twins kicked "Looks like they're excited about this too" spoke Charlie

"Yea" Brax smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews they honestly mean a lot. This chapter just a sorter build up to the wedding... a simple chapter really. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie sighed as her gaze locked on his "I really don't tell you I love you enough" Leaning back into him her bump pushed into him lightly as she placed a kiss on his lips.<strong>

**Brax pulled away and Charlie chuckled as the twins kicked "Looks like they're excited about this too" spoke Charlie**

**"Yea" Brax smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach**

**...**

**Four weeks on**

"Brax where are we going" Charlie sighed as she peered out of the window. Regardless of the fact the only task she had been left with for the wedding was to choose a dress for herself and her brides maids Charlie had begun stressing over every little detail, mostly because they seemed to fall short on a venue and the local church was booked out for the next four months

"Charlie like I said when we left the house about ten minutes ago and two minutes ago when you asked it's a surprise plus we're nearly there" answered Brax as he continued driving down the road

"Well we best be getting there quick, these two seem to think my bladder is some sort of toy" Charlie rubbed her now hugely grown stomach "How could they have possibly grown so much in just a month" by now Charlie's usual cloths had stopped fitting and as much as she hated maternity wear, it seemed they were the only things she felt comfortable in. But today she opted for a black strapless maxi dress

Brax chuckled "Well at least they are active"

"Yea easy for you to say, they're not using your bladder as a squeeze toy" Charlie shuffled in her seat smiling lightly as the twins kicked. Brax recognised her smile

"See they hear you talking about them" he grinned

"Well they might hear me, but they're clearly not listening because I really need a wee. But then again they're Braxton's"

"Oi" Brax feigned offence and Charlie grinned "Anyway we're here"

Charlie turned her gaze only for her mouth to fall slightly agape as she glared at the view ahead of her "Ok please tell me where not here just to look at the view"

Brax shook his head with a grin as he stepped out of the car, Charlie followed him, her gaze not leaving the church that was before them. Brax chuckled as Charlie stood peering in awe at the courtyard of the church before her gaze stood on the big traditional style stone bell tower church

Brax held his hand out "Come on then, let's go inside" Charlie put her hand in Brax's her gaze not leaving the building. Brax chuckled shaking his head at how mesmerised she seemed. Walking up to the church they walked through the open doors and even Brax couldn't deny how impressed he was. A gasp left Charlie's lips as she peered at her surroundings.

"Ok, I have to admit I'm a little impressed" spoke Brax as they walked further into the church their eyes darting everywhere

Their heads turned slightly as a figure approached from a door at the back of the church. Both Charlie and Brax smiled as the blond headed woman walked towards them "Ah you must be Mr Braxton… we spoke on the phone" she help her hand out which Brax instantly shook.

"Yes" answered Brax "And this is my fiancée Charlie"

"Hi" Charlie smiled at her "This place is amazing"

"Thank you. It's been in the family for decades and I'm guessing by the looks on your faces you like what you see so far"

"Love it" beamed Charlie

"Well I can let you guys have a look around for a while" the blond headed woman passed them both a smile before leaving them alone.

Charlie eyes immediately started scanning the place again. After a while she turned to Brax both their hands still linked "You know it's bad to tease a woman like this, a pregnant woman at that"

Brax chuckled and pulled her as close as her bump would allow "Well it's a good thing I 'm not teasing you. There was a last minute cancellation and a date as opened up. So if you like it then, this is where we're going to get married"

"If I like it, Brax are you crazy, I love it. I should probably feel bad for the person that had to cancel their wedding but I'm just grateful" Brax laughed as he shook his head "Wait what day is it?" asked Charlie

"Three weeks from today" answered Brax

"What?" Charlie's eyes widened "Brax how are we going to get everything done in three weeks?"

"Well if you don't want it…" Brax tried to hide the grin on his face

"No" Charlie shook her head "I didn't say that"

"Good because I kind of like this place too" Brax smiled at her. Both their heads turning as the blonde headed woman walked back into the church

"So have you guys decided?" she asked

"We'll take it" Charlie quickly spoke causing both Brax and the woman to chuckled

"Yea what she said" added Brax

…

**Two days later**

"Charlie how are you possibly not ready yet?" shouted Brax as the girls sat waiting for her in the living room

A moment later Charlie walked out of the room in a grey maxi dress "Because it seems these two are growing at the speed of giants, hardly anything fits" Charlie groaned as she walked over to the girls

"Well the dress you're wearing now seems to fit to me" replied Brax

Charlie turned and glared at him. Bianca, Martha, Ruby and April trying to stifle a laughter as Brax immediately held his hand up in defence "Forget I said that… what I meant was you look beautiful" grinning at her he cautiously walked over to her before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Right remember guys, she…" before Brax could finish all the girls joined in

"Shouldn't be on her feet for more than fifteen minutes at a time" they all giggled along with Charlie

"He's given you guys the speech too" said Charlie and all four girls nodded

"About ten times" answered Bianca

"Yes well she's getting bigg…" Brax trailed of as Charlie cocked an eyebrow "…further along in the pregnancy now so she shouldn't be on her feet too long" he spoke as he avoided eye contact with Charlie

"Nice safe Braxton" Bianca grinned

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Brax as he finally looked over at Charlie "I love you" he winked cheekily at her at which she rolled her eyes.

"Right we best get going" Martha stood to her feet along with the other girls.

Supporting her weight on the arm of the couch Charlie finally stood up and walked over to Brax "I'll see you later" she smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips before following the girls out the door.

Picking up his car keys Brax called out "Case get out here we have to get going"

…

"Ok I think it's safe to say I will definitely out shine you… I mean look at me" Heath stood with a grin in front of the full length mirror in his suit

Case and Jack chuckled as they too stood in their now fitted suites "You're and idiot" said Jack as Brax walked out in a black tux

"Sorry to break it to you but you can't out do this; Brax grinned as he tugged slightly on the collar of his tux and walked over to the full length mirror

"That actually looks good on you" spoke Jack

"Everything looks good on me" replied Brax his grin settled as he glanced up at the boys. He looked over at Case through the mirror and smiled before turning around "Don't you look sharp" he smiled at the young boy "So I had a talk with Jack and Heath and we came to a conclusion. I need the best looking man standing next to me so, I was wondering if you would like to be my best man?"

Casey's eye's widened in surprise "Me?"

Brax and the rest chuckled "Yes you, unless you don't want to"

Casey smiled before nodding lightly "No…I mean yea,Yeah that would be great, thanks Brax" he peered thankfully at Brax

"Don't be thanking him yet, as best man there's a lot riding on you" said Heath

"He'll be just fine" replied Brax giving Casey a quick glance and a smile before turning back to the mirror "But you will need to change into a tux… I can't have my best man blending in with bare commoners" Brax glanced at Heath and Jack and laughed at the look on their faces. His gaze was once again shifted as an unexpected voice filled the room

"Hope I haven't missed much"

Brax, Heath, Jack and Casey turned around, all four of them smiling as they saw who it was

"Miles" said Brax

Miles grinned at them "You didn't honestly think I was going to miss this did you?"

…

Charlie sat waiting for the girls to emerge from their changing rooms. She had found the perfect dresses and hoped they looked the way she had imagined "Girl's what's taking so long?" Charlie shuffled on the chair tapping her fingers against it impatiently.

"Still as impatient as ever" Charlie turned around, her mouth falling slightly agape as Leah stood grinning at her

"Leah" she spoke disbelievingly

"Figured I should come and see how the bride to be is doing"

A smile spread across Charlie's face and she slowly stood to her feet. Leah rushed over to her and both friends embraced as close as they could "I can't believe you're here" beamed Charlie as they finally pulled away

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for anything" replied Leah, her gaze soon travelled down to Charlie's bump

"I know I'm huge right" chuckled Charlie

Leah laughed "No, but I still can't believe you're pregnant with twins"

Charlie smiled as she placed her hand on her bump "Oh I can… they hardly ever stop moving these days"

"That's a good thing" smiled Leah. Not wanting to ruin the moment she decided to leave aside the talk of the placenta pervia. Both girls turned as one of the blinds edged open and Bianca walked out. Seeing Leah she immediately smiled and paced over to the two of them and embraced Leah in a hug

"You made it" said Bianca

"Yeah we dropped the kids with Marilyn, then Miles dropped me off"

"Wait you knew she was coming?" Charlie looked at Bianca who gave a sheepish nod

"Yeah, how do you think she knew where to find us… and before you say anything it was as surprise so I couldn't tell you"

Charlie shook her head lightly "Well it was a nice surprise so thank you. I'm guessing Martha knew as well?"

Both Leah and Bianca nodded before Leah finally caught sight of Bianca's dress

"Bianca that dress is beautiful" smiled Leah causing Charlie to also look at it a smile instantly settling on her face

"Bianca it is… oh and it looks exactly how I imagined"

Bianca smiled at both of her friends before turning to the mirror and peering at the sapphire pleated chiffon overlayed floor length dress, with one shoulder.

"I think I may have just fallen in love with it a little" smiled Bianca as she admired the dress

"This is defiantly the one I can't wait to see how the others look in theirs"

Charlie smiled as Martha and April walked out of the changing rooms both smiling as they saw Leah. Embracing her in a hug they too turned to the full length mirror as they all admired the dresses although same as that of Bianca's, their dresses stopped mid knee.

"You girls look beautiful" spoke Charlie

Charlie turned as she saw one of the shop assistants walk by "Excuse me" she smiled at the woman "Do you by any change have another dress like these two in stock I have an additional bridesmaid" she smiled over at Leah

The shop assistant nodded "I will go pull on out for you"

"Thank you" smiled Charlie as the woman walked away

"Charlie you didn't have to so that" said Leah

"Are you kidding, there is no way you will be at my wedding and won't be part of it… It's non-negotiable"

Before Leah could reply, all four girls turned as Ruby walked out of the changing room; her dress different from the rest. She wore a floor length royal blue halter dress, which flowed down from the emprise waist. Charlie felt herself well up as she looked at her daughter "Ruby you look amazing" all the girls nodded in agreement as Ruby smiled sheepishly at them

"Are you sure because you're crying" said Ruby

Charlie shook her head "No these are happy tears"

Ruby and the rest chuckled "I really love this dress but I still don't get why I have to wear a different one to Martha and April"

Charlie wiped away her tear and walked towards Ruby "Well that's because you're not a bridesmaid"

Ruby looked at Charlie confused "I'm not"

"No. If mum and dad were still alive, dad would have been the one giving me away but seeing as he can't I would really like it if you would do it" Charlie bit her lip as she waited for Ruby's reaction

Ruby stood surprised before speaking "Are you serious?"

Charlie nodded "Deadly. So what do you say?"

Ruby's smile captured her face as she nodded her head "I would love to. Yea"

Charlie smiled as she pulled Ruby into her side and placed a kiss on her temple "Thank you"

…

"Why didn't you say you guy were coming down?" asked Brax as he and they guys made their way out of the shop all five of them having pursed their suits and tux for the big day

"I would have but Leah wanted to keep it a surprise" Miles rolled his eyes "So I was only permitted to tell these two" Miles turned to Heath "And by the way you are crap at giving directions" Mile's referred to the amount of time he spent trying to find the place

Heath shrugged "Well you found it didn't you"

"Eventually" said Mile's as he turned back to Brax "So in less than three weeks you'll be a married man" he gave Brax a pat on the back

Brax grinned "That's the plan"

…

The girl's sat anxiously waiting for Charlie to emerge from the changing rooms. This would be the third dress she was trying on and they were all sure it was the one, but not wanting to over excite themselves they sat waiting till she showed.

"She has been in there way too long" spoke Ruby as she sighed tapping her feet against the floor.

"I think you spoke too soon" said Bianca as Charlie slowly came into view. She stood wearing an A-line scoop tea length, lace tulle wedding dress; her bump displayed perfectly.

Charlie stood glancing between the five pair of eyes that were glued on her. She waited for someone to speak but they just looked on at her. Biting her lip she spoke "So… what do you think?"

All five mouths were now slightly agape before Leah finally spoke up "Charlie you look amazing" Charlie chuckled as the others nodded in agreement

"I think it's safe to say you have got to be the most mesmerizing bride I have ever seen" added Bianca and once again the girls nodded in agreement

"So you like it"

Martha shook her head "No, we love it. I'm actually a tad bit jealous right now"

"Yea mum you look amazing" Ruby beamed at her mum

Charlie smiled at them before turning around to take a look at herself in the full length mirror. She grinned as her eyes traced the dress from her bust down to the train. She smiled contently "I think this is the one" and once again the girls nodded their heads in agreement but their eyes soon widened as a tear fell down Charlie's cheek. All bouncing up at once they rushed over to her

"Mum what's wrong?" asked Ruby

"Do you not like it?" added Bianca

Charlie chuckled lightly and shook her head "No I love it. Ignore me these hormones are getting the better of me. I'm just a little overwhelmed that's all" The girls sighed in relief "In less than three weeks I'll be Mrs Braxton" a blinding smile captured Charlie's face

…

Now back at home with the guys Brax Looked up at the time and sighed as the girls were yet to return. Looking down at his phone he hadn't received any calls from Charlie

"Will you relax, they're women; its takes them a lot longer than it does us guys" Miles spoke as he entered the kitchen

Brax chuckled "Oh trust me I know… I just don't want her tiring herself out"

"Have you met Bianca or Martha or Leah for that matter? Please they'll probably get her to rest every five minutes" he chuckled

"You're right" Brax exhaled and put his phone down on the counter "Thanks for being here mate. Means a lot and I know it will to Charlie too"

"Yea, well I know you've been through a lot lately. I'm just sorry I couldn't be here with the whole Grant thing and you being in hospital and now…" Miles trailed off

Brax nodded "Yea it's been one hell of a year but you're here now plus there really isn't much you could have done"

Miles exhaled lightly "So how is everything going with the pregnancy?"

Brax sighed deeply "So far so good. We went for her 24 week check-up two weeks ago, everything is still the same but in a way I guess that's good. It means things aren't getting worse"

"And how's she doing?" asked Miles

"Ok" Brax nodded "I think the wedding is doing her some good. It's given her something to focus on… take her mind off everything else"

"And you?"

"I've had worse days so I think right now I'm good. But ask me again tomorrow" Both Miles and Brax chuckled

"Well if ever you need anything" said Miles

Brax nodded "I know, thanks"

…

As Bianca pulled up outside the house followed by Martha, Charlie smiled as she looked down at the caller id on her phone as it rang.

Glancing to the side Bianca saw Brax's name "And it lasted five hours" she chuckled as Charlie picked up the phone

"Hy babe" Charlie spoke as she climbed out of the car

"Hy how's the shopping going?" Brax tried to keep his voice casual not wanting to show Charlie he was worried

Charlie bit her lip not haven missed the worried tone in his voice "It's going slowly we might be a few hours yet" Bianca and Ruby shook their heads at her

"You are evil" whispered Bianca

Charlie shrugged and grinned as she slowly walked up the path to the back of the house with the girls following behind her

"Charlie shouldn't you be getting back it's getting late" spoke Brax

"You sound worried Braxton" she grinned as she walked into the kitchen, Brax immediately turning around as he heard her voice.

Sighing he dropped the phone "Funny" he rolled his eyes at her grinning face

"I thought so too" walking over to him she placed a kiss on his lips, one which he quickly deepened as he wound his arms around her waist. They pulled apart at the sound of Ruby gagging

"We get it you missed each other. All that's just not necessary" Ruby grinned cheekily, her own smile capturing her face as Casey walked into the kitchen.

"Hy" Casey smiled and gave her a quick kiss earning an eye roll from Brax and Charlie

"We get it you missed each other. All that's just not necessary" Brax mimicked Ruby's voice earning him a punch in the arm from her

Moving out of Brax's embrace Charlie walked into the living and Brax looked up noticing Leah

"Leah" he smiled as she walked over to him giving him a hug.

"It's really good to see you" said Leah

"You too" Brax smiled. Everyone's attention was stolen at the laughter that was coming from the living room. They made their way into the living room to see Charlie standing with her hands on her hips, Miles stuttering and Jack, Heath, Bianca and Martha trying badly to stifle their laughter

"What's going on in here?" asked Brax

Clearing his throat Heath spoke "Miles was just pointing out how…" he pondered for a moment "…Different Charlie looks. His choice of words haven't done him any favours though"

"Why what did he…" Leah stopped talking and shook her head "You didn't?" she peered at him with a cocked eyebrow

Miles shifted his gaze between Charlie and Leah "I meant big in a good way… you know what I meant Brax"

"Oh" Brax grimaced with widened eyes before walking past Miles and giving him a pat on the back "You're on your own mate"

Miles looked at Charlie sheepishly "Is there any chance we could rewind this to when I was saying how good it is to see you because it is. Plus you look great; you're going to make a stunning bride. And I will stop talking now"

"Good idea" said Jack "Before she violently attacks you" he chuckled but soon stopped as Charlie hit him on the back of the head "What was that for? Jack rubbed the back of his head

"Just felt like it" Charlie smirked as she walked over to Brax "So did you guys get everything sorted?" she sat next to him

"Yep"

"And Case?" she asked

Brax smiled and nodded "Yeah the best mans sorted too"

"Wait you're best man?" asked Ruby as she turned to Case

"Yh" he smiled

"Why didn't I know this?" she asked as she turned to Brax and Charlie

"Same reason Case didn't know you would be giving Charlie away. You two cannot keep a secret"

"We can" spoke Ruby and Case at the same time causing everyone to chuckle lightly

"No actually you can't" added Heath

"How about you? Did you all get your dresses" asked Brax

A smiled captured Charlie's face "Yes we did?"

Brax looked around "Where are they?"

"In the car; Bianca's going to take them back to their place"

"Guess I won't be getting a peak at your dress"

Charlie shook her head "Nu uh you'll have to wait till the wedding"

"Can't wait" grinned Brax as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Charlie pulled back and smiled her hands going to her stomach "Oh that was a big one" she grinned as the twins kicked "They've been moving about nonstop all day"

"Oh are they kicking" Ruby stood from Casey's lap and paced over to Charlie crouching down beside her. Charlie nodded and grinned as Ruby placed her hands on her stomach

"Oh they're really going for it" smiled Ruby

"Oh can we have a feel?" asked Bianca. Charlie nodded as the girls moved over to her all four hands finding a place on her bump

"Wow. Yeah these two are definite Braxton's" laughed Martha

"It felt weird having one kid kicking me like a football I can't imagine two" smiled Leah

Charlie looked up to see the guys peering at the girls "Guys would you like to feel them kick?" Charlie questioned as Heath and the guys nodded as the girls moved away. Placing his hand on her stomach Heath grinned as one of the twins gave a forceful kick "Ok that kid got muscle, that's definite Braxton blood"

Jack smiled as he and Miles also felt the twins kicking "Please Braxton's are over rated; this one's defiantly a Buckton girl"

Heath shook his head "Na I think its two boys… a couple of heart breakers like us Braxton men" Miles and Jack scoffed as they sat back on the couch

"I don't ever remember anyone of you breaking girl's hearts and I think its two girls" said Jack

"That's what this one thinks" Charlie nodded at Brax "but Heaths right it's going to be two boys"

"And you're sure of that?" asked Miles

Charlie nodded "Yep"

"Well I think it's one of each"

"I agree with Miles" said Ruby "Definitely one of each"

"So do I" added April

Bianca and Leah shook their heads "Na it's two girls"

"Nope it's definitely two boys" added Casey

"See even Case agrees with me" said Charlie

"Doesn't mean he's right though" spoke Martha "I agree with Miles and Ruby, one of each"

Charlie shook her head smiling as she peered at her family as they continued to debate about the sex o the twins. These were the sort of moment's that made every obstacle worth fighting

* * *

><p><strong>Figured it was only right to bring Miles and Leah back. Don't think they would miss Chax getting married :)<strong>


	65. Chapter 65

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie shook her head smiling as she peered at her family as they continued to debate about the sex o the twins. These were the sort of moment's that made every obstacle worth fighting<strong>

**...**

**Day before the wedding**

"Charlie get out here, we should have left ages ago" shouted Bianca from the living room as her and Ruby waited for Charlie to appear from her room

Charlie groaned as she placed her hands on Brax's chest her bump pushing into him "I don't want to go" she pursed her lips together as she looked up at him

Brax chuckled and placed a strand hair behind her ear "It's only one day not even that I mean it's already 3. And this time tomorrow you'll officially be Mrs Braxton"

Charlie simpered up at him as he lowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips

"But it's almost a whole day. I've never been apart from you for that long and trust me I have a feeling Bianca is going to make it impossible for me to see you till tomorrow"

"Charlie…" Bianca called out again and Brax chuckled

"You best get out there before she comes and breaks this door down"

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine. Have fun tonight, but no…"

"No strippers, lap dancers or if possible any women at all" finished Brax with a shake of his head

"Good" Charlie gave him a grin before he placed another kiss on her lips

"Mum" this time Ruby called

"I'm coming"

Picking up Charlie's bag Brax that Ruy had helped pack and made his way out of the room behind Charlie

"What took you so long? Puffed Bianca

"I was saying bye to Brax" Charlie pouted at which both Ruby and Bianca rolled their eyes

"It's one day Mum" said Ruby

"Yea well it's one day too long. I can't wait for tomorrow to get here"

"Neither can I" added Brax as he wrapped his hand around Charlie resting his hand on her bump and placing a kiss on the back of her head

Bianca scoffed "Right it's time to go"

Charlie turned around to face Brax placing another kiss on his lips

"I love you" said Brax

"I love you too" replied Charlie

"Can we please go… me and April are meant to be meeting Case and Dex at the surf club"

Charlie turned around "Err, no you're not"

Ruby looked at Charlie confused "Actually yes I am. I would have left with Case but Bianca didn't trust you to get packed up on time"

"No" Charlie shook her head "If I can't see Brax at all today then no one is seeing thier other half till tomorrow"

Brax chuckled and Ruby's eyes widened a little

"Charlie we're not the ones getting married tomorrow" spoke Bianca

"Yes well you're my maid of honour and you're giving me away so unless you and the rest are willing to stay away from your men all day then I refuse to stay away from mine" Charlie folded her arms and they rested perfectly on her bump

Brax stood behind Charlie biting his bottom lip as he tried to stop himself from laughing

"Mum that's not fair" exclaimed Ruby

"Well that's my proposition" She peered at both Bianca and Ruby with a childish glare

Brax cleared his throat "I don't think she's going to back down on this one"

"Fine" replied Bianca finally giving in "No one will see their other half till tomorrow; happy?"

Charlie nodded with a grin "Very"

"This is not fair" protested Ruby as Brax handed Charlie's bag to Bianca

Charlie tilted her head slightly as she walked over to Ruby "It's only one day Ruby" she mimicked her daughter's voice from earlier

"You're evil" Ruby pouted her lips

"And I love you too" replied Charlie her grin still placed

"Right lets head off. I'll text Leah and Martha to come over now and you best call the guys and let them know you and April won't be meeting them" Bianca opened up the front door

Tuning around Charlie went to place one last kiss on Brax's lips but was stopped by Ruby "Err no, if I can't see Case till tomorrow, there will be no more kissing" she tugged on Charlie's arm and pulled her towards the front door.

Brax chuckled at the look on Charlie's face as Ruby tugged her out the front door and closed the door behind them. Looking up at the time he sighed lightly before going into their room to get dressed

**…**

"I really should change the locks" Brax spoke as he walked out of the room to find Heath, Jack, Casey and Miles sat in the living room with a few six packs placed on the center table "Isn't it a little early to start on the beer and I thought we weren't meeting till later"

Heath scoffed "You're getting old, it's never too early. Plus your missus as decided we will all be spending the whole day apart from our missus so we figured we may as well get a early start"

"Yeah thanks for that by the way" spoke Case and the guys chuckled

"Hy that had nothing to do with me… that was all Charlie" said Brax

"Right bro I know you said no strippers or lap dancers but…" Brax immediately turned around and glared at Heath who burst out laughing "Chill I'm kidding, please Buckton would skin me alive"

Brax sighed in relief "Good"

"But I am starving so I am going to kick start the Barbie" spoke Heath as he stood to his feet. "We are going to have a great day" Heath smirked as he gave Brax a pat on the back before walking out into the garden

"Why does that worry me?"

"Probably because it should" answered Miles as he and Jack stood up chuckling to themselves and following Heath into the back garden

…

"Are you sure we haven't forgotten anything" asked Charlie for the millionth time as she and the girls sat around the couch at Bianca's

"Charlie we haven't ok. We have everything down to the tee. Stop stressing so much… actually there will be no stressing whatsoever. We're going to do nothing but enjoy ourselves today" said Leah as she stood to her feet and got herself another drink.

Charlie exhaled "No you're right. Everything is going to be fine" a small smile broke out on her face

"Yes it is" added Martha

"So ladies how about we start with a few games. I opted for I have never" said Bianca

"Oh yea that's a good one" added Martha and Ruby and April groaned

"What's wrong with the game?" asked Charlie as she looked over at the two girls

"Oh nothing" April and Ruby shook their heads

"No you guys are a part of this too so…" Bianca looked at them with raised eyebrow

"Could we try and keep it clean the last thing either of us what is to be traumatised with unnecessary images the day before my mother's wedding" spoke Ruby

Bianca, Leah, Martha and Charlie giggled as they glanced between one another and Charlie nodded

"We promise to keep it wholesome"

Ruby and April exhaled "Good"

"Right I'll go first" piped Leah and all the girls sat expectantly

**…**

It had now gone past ten and the guys had moved the buck's night the restaurant. Heath and Jack who were already both clearly drunk sat in one of the booths cheering every now and again much to the amusement of both Casey and Miles. Although not as drunk as the other two Brax was well on his way as he walked out from behind the bar juggling six beers in his hand

"Whoa" he staggered slightly trying to keep his balance and the beers from falling. Steadying himself he laughed loudly before making his way over to the booth and trying to slowly ease the bottles onto the table. Seeing he was going to struggle Miles quickly intervened grabbing the bottles before they fell to the ground. Brax instantly slumped down beside Jack as he opened up one of the beers.

"You guys should slow down on the alcohol" spoke Miles at which Heath and Jack scoffed

"Don't be a party pooper Copeland"

Miles chuckled "Oh I am going to enjoy this tomorrow" taking the camera he had brought along with them he took another picture of the guys as Jack and Heath picked up a beer each and sluggishly clicked them together.

Brax sighed as a grin settled on his face "I am so l-lucky you know" he chuckled as he took a swig of his beer

Miles and Casey chuckled before Miles spoke "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm marrying Charlotte…no because Charlotte is marrying me" Brax abruptly stood to his feet "I have to go see Charlotte"

Quickly grabbing hold of Brax, Miles steadied him before sitting him back down "You can't see her till tomorrow"

Brax creased his forehead as he attempted to stand again but was pushed back down by Miles

"Why…she's my Charlotte"

"Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and plus you are wasted"

Brax gasped in shock as he pointed his finger at Miles "I-I am drunk" he shook his head along with his fingers "I am not dr-drunk"

Miles nodded "Yea sure you're not"

"Ok lets-lets make a deal" Brax sat up trying to look attentive "You let me s-see Charlotte and I promi-promise to stop being drunk" his gaze shifted between Casey and Miles as they laughed at his words

"Don't think it works like that" laughed Miles. He looked over at Heath and Jack to see both of them dozing off before turning back to Brax who was calling Casey's name in a whisper

"Case" Brax whispered loudly

"Brax I'm right here" chuckled Case

"Shh they'll hear you" spoke Brax as he put his index finger to his lips "I have a secret to tell you" he chuckled still whispering loudly

Casey and Miles glanced at each other with grins before turning back to Brax

"Sorry I'll try and be quite" spoke Case "So this secret what is it?"

"O-ok fine I'll tell you but it has to stay between me and you… you can't tell anyone else, not even him" Brax pointed to Miles who was sat next to Case

Case shook his head biting his bottom lip to stop himself form laughing "I won't tell a soul"

"Pr-promise" Brax held his pinkly finger out at which Casey and Miles chuckled lightly. Miles quickly taking his camera and taking a picture

Casey nodded "Promise"

"There's this girl that I really like" Brax grinned as he leaned forwards his elbow slipping off the table but he quickly perked himself up "Shh" he widened his eyes before leaning closer to Casey and Miles

"She is so beautiful, and kind and funny…and f-funny"

Casey nodded as he and Miles chuckled lightly "She sounds really special" spoke Casey

Brax nodded his head with a grin "Yeah she is" his eyes closed momentarily before they darted open again "Her name is Charlotte" Brax's grin returned

"Did I tell you" he pointed his finger between Miles and Casey "About the day we had the house to ourselves and…"

Casey quickly interrupted not wanting to find out whatever information it was that Brax was going to share "No…no that's ok we don't need to know that" he turned to Miles who was laughing "Maybe we should get them home" Casey looked over at Jack and Heath "They're already dead to the world… how are we going to wake them up" as Casey spoke Brax leaned over the table outstretching both his hands his wacked both Heath and Jack across the Head

"WHAT THE..." Heath and Jack bounced up at the same time groaning as they butted heads

"F**k" Heath groaned as he rubbed his head

"They're awake" Brax Smirked as Miles quickly took a picture of both Heath and Jack rubbing their sour heads. Heath and Jack groaned as they dodged from the flash on the camera

"They're going to regret this in the morning" spoke Casey as he stood to his feet

Miles chuckled "Yep they are and I am going to enjoy every second of it" looking over at Brax who seemed like he too was about to doze off. Miles quickly stood to his feet "Right time to get you idiot's home"

Miles and Casey peered between the three drunken men and Casey looked over at Miles "So how exactly are we going to get them all to the car?"

**…**

Ruby and April had retired to April room a while back leaving only Charlie, Martha, Leah and Bianca in the living room

Charlie sighed as she walked out of the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time that evening. Taking her seat on the couch she rubbed her stomach "They best behave tomorrow, I can't afford to be going to pee every five minutes" Leah, Bianca and Martha laughed but Charlie pouted "No I'm being serious I can just imagine it now. Do you take Daryl Braxton to be… oh sorry could you just hold that thought a sec I need to pee" At this the girls burst out laughing

Letting her laughter subside Bianca spoke "Charlie I'm sure you'll be fine… and trust me needing to use the toilet will be the last thing on your mind"

Charlie scoffed "Please don't underestimate these two. But as long as they wait till after we say I do then I don't mind"

"So how you feeling?" Bianca looked up to Charlie with a smile

"Good… excited" Charlie beamed thinking of the event that was to take place the following day "I just hope everything turns out ok"

"It will" answered Leah "Marilyn will be here first thing to do everyones hair and makeup. The dresses are all safely put away and the limo will be here for eleven on dot"

Charlie exhaled and gave a little chuckle "I'm getting married"

Martha, Bianca and Leah smiled at her the gleeful look on her face not going un-noticed by any of them

"Just think this time tomorrow you will be the latest Mrs Braxton"

**…**

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Brax squinted his gaze as he struggled to steady himself. Leaning against the front door he finally found her name and pushed the call bottom. Waiting impatiently as the phone rang he grinned widely as she picked up

Tossing and turning Charlie failed to get comfortably enough to get any sleep. Looking over at the bed side table she smiled as she saw the name that was flashing against her phone "Hello"

"Shh" Brax immediately said, holding his index finger to his lips

"Brax" Charlie called as she sat up on the bed in the spare room of Bianca's house

"Hy baby" Brax spoke laughing a little "I missed you"

Charlie shook her head amusingly instantly picking up on his drunken tone "I missed you too, I'm guessing you guys had fun" Charlie frowned as she heard a little thud on the other side of the phone and one from outside

"S**t" Brax groaned obviously having knocked something over

"Brax where are you?" Charlie asked as she pushed the quilt down her body

"Outside" he whispered loudly

"Outside where?" Charlie wrapped her robe around herself before quietly waking her way out of the guest room and down the steps making sure not to wake any of the girls

"I wanted to see you" spoke Brax

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Charlie quickly made her way to the back door and opened it up to find Brax stood with a grin on his face and a broken flower pot in his hand "It bumped into me" he held the pot up

Charlie bit her lip as she tried to stifle her laughter not wanting to wake the girls "Brax you shouldn't be here" putting her phone down she took the flower pot from his hand and placed it aside before looking around "Where are the guys?"

Brax shrugged before stepping forward placing a kiss on Charlie's neck

"Brax" Charlie sighed and pulled away "Did you sneak out?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow

Brax grinned and nodded his head almost childishly "Only a little bit" Charlie shook her head and chuckled quietly "But I missed you" added Brax

Charlie smiled at his words "I missed you too, but if the girls see you they'll only send you packing"

"They don't have to know" grinned Brax as he pulled Charlie slowly into him

Feeling the night's breeze hit her exposed legs, Charlie sighed and pulled Brax into the house with her "Fine but don't make a noise Brax"

Brax grinned and crossed his heart "Promise"

Charlie shook her head with a grin as she ran her hand through his hair, even drunk he managed to put a smile on her face

"I want to stay here with you" spoke Brax as he put his hand on either side of Charlie's waist, as he caught her gaze he widened his eyes hoping they would work in his favour

Charlie chuckled and knew she wasn't going to deny his request. She stood pretending to ponder on his request "Ok, but you have to be quite and you have to be out before the girls wake up in the morning"

Brax nodded excitedly as Charlie locked the door and turned back to him "Come on, let's get you to bed"

Taking hold of her hand Brax stood to his feet trying to keep steady as they walked up the stairs Charlie in front of him.

Closing the bedroom door behind her Charlie breathed a sigh of relief but quickly spun around as a loud thud came from where Brax was.

"F**k"

"Brax" she whispered as she walked over to him "Shhh" she held her hand over his mouth as he went to speak again. After a moment she released her hand instantly laughing as he spoke

"The bed was in the way"

Looking at him she saw that he had already taken his shoes off. Slowly guiding him to the other side of the bed she began undoing his trousers

"Constable Buckton are you trying to take advantage of an innocent drunk man"

Charlie laughed lightly as she pushed his trousers down help him edged each foot out of it "Babe you may be drunk but there is nothing innocent about you" Slowly unbuttoning his shirt she pushed it down his arms leaving him only in his boxers.

"I'm offended" Brax gasped mockingly

"Don't be, it's a compliment".

Setting him down on the bed she took his socks off and grinned as he tugged lightly on her hand as she went to turn away "You have to stay with me" spoke Brax

Charlie shook her head "I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise" Brax looked up at her with barely opened eyes

"Promise" Charlie replied before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his temple. Picking up his clothes she folded them to one side before slipping her robe off and sliding in beside him. She smiled as Brax instantly wrapped his hand around her pulling her closer so her bump rested against him. She exhaled as she felt herself instantly relax in his arms "I'm glad you came over" she spoke

"I could never be away from you" spoke Brax

Charlie looked up to see his eyes closing. Placing a kiss on his lips she lowered her head back onto her his chest finally finding she was comfortably enough to get some sleep. As her eye's began to weaken as sleep came she heard his voice in a murmur

"You're everything to me" lifting her gaze to him she watched as his eyes closed as his chest rose slowly and his breathing deepening. She watched as sleep over came him her hand slowly stroking his cheek

"You're everything to me too" placing her head back on his chest she closed her eyes letting sleep finally overcome her

* * *

><p><strong>Not long before the wedding now :)<strong>


	66. Chapter 66

**Thank you guy for the reviews. hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"You're everything to me" lifting her gaze to him she watched as his eyes closed as his chest rose slowly and his breathing deepening. She watched as sleep over came him her hand slowly stroking his cheek<strong>

**"You're everything to me too" placing her head back on his chest she closed her eyes letting sleep finally overcome her**

**...**

**Day of Wedding**

"What do you mean you can't find him… have you tried his phone?" Bianca spoke in a harsh whisper as she stood pacing the kitchen floor and glancing at the stairs every now and again to make sure Charlie wasn't coming down yet "He's a grown man, how could he be lost?" Bianca pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath

"Miles says they put him to bed last night… maybe he's just gone for a surf. And yes we tried his phone but it's switched off" spoke Heath. He winced and he put the phone further away from his ear as Bianca spoke

"Then I suggest you go down to the beach and find him Heath or I will hold you responsible"

"What?" he bellowed "Why me, Casey and Miles put him to bed not me"

"Yea and if you hadn't gotten so drunk you probably would have noticed when he left the house"

"What makes you think I was drunk?" Heath asked in an offended tone

Bianca scoffed and said nothing more

"Fine, so I had a few but it was his bucks night"

"Yes Heath, Brax's bucks night not yours. Look just find him and make sure he is at the church on time. We spent all night reassuring Charlie everything would go smoothly; I am not having the lot of you mess that up now. Find him Heath" and with that she dropped the phone

Heath looked up at Jack and Miles "Anyone would think I kidnapped him and stashed him somewhere" Heath threw his hands up hopelessly "He best turn up soon because there is no why I am facing that wife of mine without him"

"Well we've checked the beach and the restaurant, I'm all out of idea's" spoke Miles as Casey walked down the hall way and joined them

"This is your fault" Jack pointed at both Casey and Miles

"And how do you figure that?" asked Miles

"You were the sober ones, you were meant to be keeping an eye on him"

"No we were meant to let him have a good time then get him home safely which we did. Babysitting him during the night wasn't part of that" spoke Miles

"Well if we don't find him, the only thing people will be attending today will be our funerals" replied Heath

Jack, Miles and Heath tuned to Casey as he chuckled lightly

"And what's funny? because as best man you should really be copping all the blame for this" said Heath

Casey rolled his eyes at Heath before picking up his phone and dialling a number

"Who are you calling?" asked Miles.

Casey turned to face him "Who did Brax keep asking to go see last night?"

A knowing look crossed Miles face as he turned to Jack and Heath

"Charlie"

**…**

Bianca, Leah, Martha, Ruby and April were now all awake and had started panicking as to where Brax could be or how to possibly tell Charlie

"What are we going to do?" asked Leah

"Like the guys said he's probably just gone for a quick surf… we're worrying over nothing" said Martha although unconvincingly

"The wedding is in three hours and he decided to go for a surf" asked Ruby

"Errr… they're guys they don't take as long as we do to get ready. Everything is always last minute"

"But what if Charlie asks if we've heard from the guys?" asked Bianca

"We say yes and that everything is fine on their end" answered Martha

"You know I'm no good at lying" said Bianca

"Well you better learn unless you want a pregnant hormonal bride breaking down on her wedding day, all because you couldn't tell a single white lie"

"But what if he left the house and then feel asleep in a bush or something, or what if something bad as happened to him" Bianca and Martha glared at Leah as both Ruby and April's gaze widened

"Really Leah… really" Martha cocked an eyebrow

Leah turned to Ruby "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" Ruby's gaze left Leah's as her phone vibrated against the coffee table. Quickly walking over to it she picked it up as she saw Casey's name flashing against the screen

"Case have you found him? Ruby asked straight away

"Sort of" replied Casey

Ruby frowned her face and the girls looked at her expectantly "How do you sort of find someone?"

"Is Charlie awake yet?" asked Casey

"Err no… what as that got to do with anything?"

Casey chuckled "Well we're pretty sure Charlie knows where he is"

Ruby shook her head lightly confused by his words "What do you…" she stopped as she finally picked up on what Casey was saying her gaze landing on the stairs "Why didn't we think of that before. "Thanks Case" and with that she dropped the phone before looking at the four pair of eyes that were lay on her

"So, have they found him?" asked Bianca

Ruby nodded and pointed towards the stairs "Yea I think they did"

Bianca and the girls looked at her confused for a few seconds before the expressions on their faces changed "How was that not the first place we thought of" asked Martha

**…**

Charlie's eyes fluttered open slowly as she adjusted them to the small light that had escaped into the room. As her eyes opened fully her smile invaded her face as she realised what day it was. Only then did she realise she was still enveloped in Brax's arms. Smiling she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek and her eye caught the time beside him

"Oh crap. Brax" slowly sitting up she nudged him roughly "Brax" she whispered harshly as he groaned "Brax get up" sending a punch into his arm Brax quickly opened his eyes

"Ow" quickly putting her hand over his mouth Charlie nodded to the time at which Brax's eye widened. Charlie slowly removed her hand off his mouth and Brax slid up the bed

"You have to leave now before the girls see you" Charlie grabbed her robe tying it loosely around her as she passed Brax his cloths and he got dressed.

Doing up the last button on his shirt Brax stood up and walked over to Charlie "Morning" she smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Smiling into the kiss Charlie settled her hands against his chest as she parted her lips their tongue colliding against one another "Mmmm" Charlie reluctantly pulled away and leaned her forehead against his "Morning" she smiled as they locked eyes "As much as I wish you didn't, you really have to go. Bianca will flip if she finds out you spent the night"

Brax nodded a grin placed on his face "Just a few hours left"

Charlie's grin now mirrored his as she gave a gentle nod placing another softer kiss on his lips "Only a few hours"

Brax looked to the door then back at Charlie "So how are we going to do this?"

Stepping towards the door Charlie spoke "I'm hoping they're all still asleep" turning the door handle Charlie slowly edged the door open looking around for any signs of life "I think we're safe" as quietly as possible she edged out of the door with Brax behind her; both of them stopping as they reached the stairs

"Shh" Charlie stopped Brax as she heard Ruby's voice and then Bianca's

"**So, have they found him?"** asked Bianca

"**Yea I think they did" **answered Ruby

"**How was that not the first place we thought of"** Charlie heard Martha say.

Hearing the nearing footsteps Charlie quickly shoved Brax back and took to the stairs "Morning guys" she smiled down at Ruby and Bianca who were about beginning climbing the stairs "I can't believe you let me sleep in so late" she walked past them hoping they wouldn't climb the stairs. A sigh of relief left her lips as Ruby and Bianca turned around and followed her

"We err… we were actually just about to come and wake you" spoke Ruby "So did you sleep well?" she asked as she and the girls glanced at one another

Charlie shrugged "Would have been better if Brax was there. I tend to use him as my pillow but that's fine because in a few hours I will officially be Mrs Braxton" she beamed as she walked into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of water before returning into the living room

"So you slept alone last night" asked Bianca

Charlie glanced at all of them "Err as far as I'm aware" she chuckled lightly "Why, who would I possibly have slept with?"

"Well…"

Bianca went to speak but Martha quickly interrupted "No one we err… we just thought we heard voices"

Charlie frowned and shook her head "Nope, not from my room anyway". Charlie bit her bottom lip trying to hold onto her laughter as the girls all glanced at each other nervously "Is something wrong? You all seem a bit anxious"

The five girls shook their heads simultaneously and Ruby quickly grabbed hold of April "We're just going to go try our dresses on one last time… in Aprils room" both girls rushed away Ruby quickly taking her phone out dialling Casey's number to tell him Brax wasn't with Charlie

Knowing that Brax had to get out of the house somehow Charlie walked into the kitchen and quickly brought her hands to her stomach and smiled widely "Oh wow that was a big one" she giggles "Girls you have to feel this, they're both really going for it" Leah, Bianca and Martha were by her side in no time with their hands on her bump

"Wait they'll probably kick again it's never just the once with these two" Charlie held her breath as Brax had picked up on the diversion and slowly made his way down the stairs. Her eyes remained glued on him as he slowly opened the back door and edged out. Poking his head back in he smiled and mouthed

"I love you" before slowly shutting the door

Charlie smiled and looked back down at the girls "Uh... they must be a little shy today" she smiled sweetly at them before unscrewing the cap on the bottle of water and taking a swig

Not haven picked up on anything the girls watched as Charlie walked into the living room

"Ok what are we going to do" asked Leah

"Not tell her that's for sure " Martha glanced at Bianca "Marilyn will be here in a minute so we are all going to go about this morning, get ready, get Charlie ready and pray the guys find Brax soon"

"Is everything ok? Asked Charlie and the girls instantly looked up at her with the same smiles on their faces

"Yea… we were just saying we should probably start getting everything sorted…why don't you go take a bath and by the time you're done Marilyn will be here to do your hair and makeup" said Martha

Charlie nodded "Ok" giving her friends a smile, she made her way up the stairs as fast as her bump would allow, only letting her grin show when the girls were out of view.

**…**

Casey sighed as he dropped the phone "Well Brax isn't with Charlie. Rubes said she just woke and she was alone"

"We're all dead you do know that" Heath ran his hand through his hair

"We don't know that for sure" replied Miles

Jack scoffed "have you met your wife…have you meet our wives. Heath's right if we can't find him I opt for leaving the country"

Casey chuckled unable to hide his amusement at both Heath and Jack

"Yea laugh Case, but your girlfriend is her daughter I have a feeling you might cop it worse than any of us" Casey's grin faded at Heath's words

"I'm only sixteen… this is all on you guys"

"Yeah I'm sure that argument will go down well with Ruby… and you're also the best man so technically it's your duty to make sure he makes it to the wedding in one piece" replied Heath

"I don't think anyone of us are making it to this wedding in one piece" added Jack

Just as Jack spoke the back door opened and all four guys turned to see Brax walk into the house

"Where the hell have you been?" Heath and the rest glared at Brax

"I just went for a walk… needed to clear my head. Why?"

"I'm not sure which one making me want to punch you more, the fact that you're lying or the fact that you think we would actually believe that" spoke Heath

"Well it's the truth" answered Brax keeping a straight face not wanting to give anything away

"So you've been out walking for over an hour because that's how long we have been looking for you for; and why are you still in the same cloths as last night?" spoke Miles

"I guess you just didn't look hard enough. And as for the cloths Ivenot even had a shower so I didn't see the point in changing and then having to change again into my tux" Brax glanced between the four guys "What's with the faces, I'm getting married today, remember" a smile settled on Brax's face

"I think these two were afraid they were going to have to skip the country to avoid Bianca and Martha" laughed Casey

"Shut up" Heath went to hit him on the back of the head but Casey quickly dodged

Brax chuckled "Well I'm going to jump into the shower and you guys should start getting ready too" and with that he walked away a grin playing on his face

**…**

"Charlie" Bianca stood mouth slightly agape as she walked into the guest room ad Charlie turned to face her "Ok. It's official; you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen"

Marilyn had enhanced Charlie's naturally wavy hair and softly pinned them back with a few silver Jemima diamante and pearl bridal hair pins; allowing a few waves to fall around her face. She had kept Charlie's makeup simple and natural; applying mascara and copper eye shadow to bring out her blue eyes.

Charlie's grin captured her face as she exhaled lightly "Thank you"

Bianca smiled as she walked closer to Charlie "So I figured every bride needed their something new, something borrowed and so on… so" Bianca walked over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a slam box "Here is your something new… Martha and Leah put towards it too"

Opening up the box Charlie peered down at the pearl studs "Bianca" she looked up her friend and tilted her head slightly "You guys didn't have to get me this"

Bianca smiled "We know… but we wanted to"

Charlie's smiled widened as she placed the box on the desk and took the studs out before putting them on and turning to look in the mirror

"They're beautiful, thank you"

"You're very welcome" smiled Bianca

"We best get down there… we don't want to be late now do we?" Bianca edged out the door

Charlie nodded as she exhaled

**...**

The girls stood anxiously at the bottom of the stairs as they waited for Charlie to show herself. Seeing Bianca come into view they all perked up waiting for Charlie to follow. Walking down the stairs Bianca smiled and turned as she too waited for Charlie to walk down the steps.

The girls stood in awe as Charlie came into view, all of them grinning as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Charlie you look amazing" said Leah

"Yea what she said" added Martha as they peered at her

"I agree" added April

"Thanks guys" Charlie replied as she reached the bottom of the stairs

Ruby looked at her mum a little teary eyed

"Hy what are these for?" asked Charlie as she walked over to Ruby and took her tear with her thumb

Ruby shook her head "You look really beautiful"

Charlie pursed her lips together as she held onto her tears. She placed a kiss on Ruby's temple "Thank you" she smiled down at her daughter

"I err…" Ruby un did the blue charm bracelet around her wrist "I figured you already have something old" Ruby looked down at Charlie's engagement ring "And I know the pearls are something new" she smiled "So…" she took Charlie's wrist and placed the bracelet around it "It's not very fancy but here is your something blue and borrowed" Ruby smiled up at her mum as she placed the bracelet Ross and Elise had given her for her fourteenth birthday around her wrist

Charlie looked down at the bracelet before looking back up at Ruby "You're trying to make me cry aren't you" Charlie widened her eyes slightly stopping her tears form falling. Ruby and the girls chuckled lightly and Charlie pulled her daughter in as close as possible "I love you, you know that"

Ruby nodded "I love you too mum" Ruby grinned

All the girls turned their heads towards the door as a horn was heard

"I think that's the limo" spoke Leah "Right let's get a few pictures in before we go"

…

Brax, Case, Jack and Heath were now at the church and most of the guests were seated. All four men stood in a room at the back of the church getting ready to go inside

"Ready?" Jack looked over at Brax

A grin formed on his face "As I'll ever be" Brax turned to Casey "You ready kiddo? You're my best man I need you on top form" smiled Brax

Casey nodded "Ready"

"Good"

Edging his head out the door Heath looked back round "Right I think we should get out there everyone's pretty much here" Brax nodded and exhaled lightly

**…**

Charlie peered at the church as the limo came to a standstill. The girls gently made their way out careful not to ruin their dresses before they all turned to Charlie who was still sat in the limo

"Ready Buckton?" asked Martha

Charlie nodded her head holding her hand out as Ruby helped her out of the limo "Ready as I'll ever be"

**…**

The girls stood in line as the church doors opened up. All the guests watched with smiles as Leah made her way through first, followed by Martha then April and lastly Bianca.

As the quick church was brought to life with Heart beat by Jose Gonzalez all the guests slowly stood to their feet everyone waiting excitedly for the bride to come into view.

Taking a deep breath Charlie looked over at her daughter as a smile filled both their faces, she smiled as the twins kicked her hand grazing over her stomach before she brought her gaze back up

"Ready?" Ruby questioned as she looped her arm around Charlie's right arm

Charlie nodded "Ready" and with that both Buckton's slowly made the way to the wooden Church doors

All the guests stood peering in awe, gasps leaving their lips and mutters of adoration spilling in whispers from their mouths as Charlie came into view with Ruby by her side.

**...**

Watching as she came into view, Brax exhaled deeply; composing himself as his heart rate increased immensely. He gazed at her in awe as their gaze locked against each others

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me for leaving it there lol. Hope you enjoyed that chapter as I really enjoyed writing it, just like you guys I love happy Chax :)<strong>


	67. Chapter 67

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I am so sorry for how long it as taken me to update but I haven't had the time to write never mind update. I literally started and finished this chapter today in two hours (Usually takes me lot longer but I have to go to work soon) but I felt bad about the wait. I really do hope its OK. This coming week is also going to be a busy one for me but will try my best to get an update to you guys as soon as I can :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Watching as she came into view, Brax exhaled deeply; composing himself as his heart rate increased immensely. He gazed at her in awe as their gaze locked against each other's. <strong>

**…**

Charlie stood gazing at him and the grin on her face couldn't be helped if she had tried. Even as her heart rate picked up pace a sense of calmness overcame her. Listening to the words of the song that filled the church she closed her eyes briefly and her grin only grew. Opening her gaze to once again to meet Brax's, her feet began moving to the pace of the song as she fought to pace herself towards him; in that moment everyone around her had been forgotten apart from Brax. Exhaling lightly she reminded herself to breath

**…**

In Brax's eyes no beauty had ever been able to match Charlie's but as she progressed towards him, he felt her beauty almost take the breath from his lungs. He felt his face sting as his grin stood in place watching her with concentrating as she closed the gap that seemed to go on forever between them; till finally she stood before him. He fought to tear his eyes away and glanced at Ruby as she gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek before smiling at Brax. Returning the gesture Brax immediately returned his gaze to Charlie as she stepped forward and stood before him. Brax exhaled as he took her hand in his wanting nothing more that to pull her towards him, closing the gap between them. He ran his thumb softly over the back of her hand and Charlie gave his hand a light squeeze fighting back her already brewing tears

All the guests took their seat eager for the ceremony to begin; soon enough it was time for both Charlie and Brax to say their vows

"The couple would now like to exchange their written vows and their rings" said the pastor

Brax exhaled as he turned to Casey who was already holding the ring out to him. Turning back to Charlie he took her hand placing the ring halfway up her right finger before looking back up at her and locking his gaze against hers

"Charlotte Alexa Buckton"

Charlie chuckled lightly at the use of her full name

"I hear people say this all the time, and as cheesy as it sounds it's true; from the very first time I saw you, you have had me mesmerized. You came and you changed everything in my world for the better; you gave me love and you gave me and my brothers a family and nothing could ever be enough to thank you for that. I have never wanted, needed or loved anyone the way I do you; You are the love of my life" Brax cleared his throat and couldn't help but bring his hand up to her cheek and stroke his thumb gently against it "You are my world Charlie, you're the reason for every breath that I take. I love you not only for who you are but for the person that I am when I am with you. From the kindhearted person that you are, the way you laugh and that beautiful smile of yours, those eyes that seem to take the very breath from my lungs; and the way you love me, all those things and so much more are the reasons you have my heart Charlie. Never have I felt such pain as I did when you was apart from me and I never plan to feel that way again" He sighed as a tear fell from Charlie's eye but his thumb quickly claimed it "Being without you isn't an option for me, because believe it or not you are my life; everything I believe in resides in you; you are my other half". Bring his hand down from her cheek Brax pushed the ring all the way up her right finger "This ring is my way of letting everyone in this place know what you mean to me; I promise to forever be faithful and true to you. I will be your strength when you get weak and never will I let any harm befall you. You have my soul and my heart, because of you I know what love is and I will spend the rest of our life's together loving you the way you deserve to be loved"

The girls and the rest of the church cleared the throat and some wiped away the tears that Brax's words had brought to their eyes. Charlie tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips together as another tear fell; quickly clearing her throat she composed herself before turned to Bianca who passed her the ring. Turing back to Brax she did as he had and slide the ring slightly up his right finger. She gave him a cheeky smile before speaking

"Daryl James Braxton"

Brax and everyone in the church chuckled at the use of his full name

"To say that I love you doesn't quite seem enough to fully express what you mean to me. We have been through so much but knowing that all those things led to this moment, this day; I wouldn't change a thing. Never have I known such happiness as the one I feel when I'm with you. You came into my life and you took away every pain and hurt and you healed me; you gave me a new life and I will forever be grateful to you. I smile because of you, I laugh because you love me and I only stand here as the person I am today because regardless of everything that has come our way, every obstacle that we have faced; you have never once wavered or given up on me. When I think of how much I love you I feel like my heart could explode. You are my best friend, my heart and my soul Brax; I live because you live, without you there is no me. I love you with my heart, soul and body" Her gaze lowered as she pushed the ring up the rest of his right finger she stroked her thumb against it before looking back up at Brax "With this ring I promise to forever be faithful and true to you. I promise to adore you all the days of our life, to be the shoulder you lean on when things get tough, to laugh when you laugh and to always stand by you no matter what may come our way. You are the love of my life Brax…" Charlie paused as she choked on her words "Today in front of all these people I promise that each day of my life with you I will cherish you above all other and will spend the rest of our life together making you feel the way I do when I am with you"

Brax had been fighting it but the tear finally escaped his eyes and he had to chuckle when he heard Heath, Jack and Miles clear their throats and a few people in their seats blowing into tissues.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride"

At the words Brax immediately stepped forward and both his as Charlie's grin widened dangerously as he rested his hand on her cheek bringing their lips together in a tender, gentle but passionate kiss. The church was filled with the clapping of hands and numerous people whistling. Brax and Charlie's grins were still placed as they pulled apart.

They both laughed as they felt the twins kicking with force; Brax hands instantly fell to her bump

"I think they're congratulating us" spoke Charlie and Brax nodded with a grin

Charlie rested her forehead against Brax, their gaze focused solely on one another "I love you"

Brax placed another kiss on her lips "I love you too Mrs Braxton"

**…**

All the guests had now made their way back to the restaurant where the reception was to be help; and everyone was waiting for the bride and groom to make their appearance.

Sat in the back of the limo Brax had his hand entwined in Charlie's as they made their way to their expectant guests. Brax sighed with a sense of satisfaction as he gazed at Charlie "You look beautiful" he spoke his grin only widening as she blushed under his intense glare. He lightly brushed her reddened cheek with his thumb "You make it hard not to keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you" he spoke his gaze never leaning hers

Charlie felt the sting in her cheeks as her smile widened leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on his lips "That's the plan"

**…**

Walking into the restaurant hand in hand, Charlie and Brax smiled as their family and friends brought their hands together and once again the clapping of hand's and whistled filled the room. Greeting their guests and thanking them for coming Brax lead Charlie to their table not wanting her to be on her feet for too long

Charlie shook her head mockingly at him "Brax it's my wedding day, one day won't hurt" But her word's fell on deaf ears as he lowered her into her seat

"You've been on your feet for way too long… plus we still have our first dance" giving her a wink he placed a kiss on her lips before taking to the seat next to her.

The kids were being watched by Irene and Marilyn while Bianca and the girls and Heath and the guys sat on the center table next to Brax and Charlie. The restaurant was filled with laughter and Charlie had to hold onto her tears to stop them from spilling over at the happiness that filled the room.

Everyone fell silent and Brax and Charlie looked up at the sound of clicking on the glass. Bianca stood with a smile on her face as she began giving a speech

"Many of you here know Charlie as a police officer and Brax as a restaurant owner but to me they are so much more than that;and most especially to one another. I have seen many different kinds of love but never have I seen one like the one these two share. Life as thrown more than their fair share of obstacles their way and each time they come out of it stronger than ever. Everyone knows it's somewhat a tradition to spend the night away from your other half the night before your wedding…"

Bianca paused and grinned down at Charlie and Brax before looking back up at the peering eyes of the guests

"But it seemed even one night away from each other wasn't something these two could manage" Bianca produced Brax's phone from her bag and placed it in front of him. The look on both Charlie's and Brax's face was priceless

"I found this one the floor in the guest room. If you're going to sneak around you should really try get rid of all evidence" Bianca smirked at the two of them and the guests laughed loudly. Bianca turned back to the crowd "The love I see in their eyes when they look at one another, the way they hold each other above all else is simply amazing" she turned to Brax and Charlie "I only pray that everyone in this room will find a love even if it's only a fraction of what the two of you share. I wish you both the happiness that I know you deserve"

Charlie looked up at Bianca mouthing a 'thank you' as she sat down. Brax smiled at her also nodding his head hoping she knew how much he appreciated her words

Charlie and Brax smiled as Casey stood moments after Bianca sat down.

"Err…" Casey exhaled "Brax, he is more than just my brother; regardless of our parents not being here like they should be, never once did I feel a void because Brax gave both me and Heath more than most parents give their kids. He gave us his time; he took care of us and most of all he always put us first regardless of what that meant for him. And I want to thank him for that" Casey looked down at Brax "You gave more than they ever could have and you deserve to be happy"

Brax looked at his younger brother with much pride in his now reddened eyes with a smile on his face. Heath cleared his throat as he looked at Brax with a smile on his face; he only knew too well the truth in Casey's words

"You and Charlie deserve each other; I know she will make you happier than any other person ever could" and with that he took his seat

"To Charlie and Brax" spoke Jack and everyone lifted their classes and repeated

"To Charlie and Brax"

**…**

Charlie had been for another tour around seeing to all their guests and was now sat back down with Brax as everyone ate. Charlie and Brax turned their heads to the stage at the sound of Heaths voice

"We're thinking it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance" he winked at the two of them

A smile crept onto Charlie's face at the intro to the song that filled the room. Surprisingly her and Brax hadn't discussed what song to use for their first dance but as Jason Mars 'I won't give up' started playing she looked over at Brax to see he was already standing with his hand held out to her

"I figured this song fitted us perfectly" he spoke and displayed his dimples

Charlie sighed as she looked at him; eyes filled with love. Placing her hand in his, he brought her to her feet and she allowed him lead her to the dance floor.

Her bump pushed into him and she rested her hand on his chest. The lyrics to the song kicked in as Brax rested his hands on her waist; both their eyes locked against each other as they forgot about all the people watching them in adoration

**'When I look into your eyes**

**it's like watching the night sky**

** or a beautiful sun rise **

**there's so much they hold'**

Charlie's smile widened at the words, her eye's still locked against Brax's; his gaze sending that familiar shot of electricity through her body.

No words were spoken between them for a while but so much was said through their silence. The guests fell silent as they watched the both of the move with much grace in the arms of one another

**'I won't give up on us**

**even if the sky get rough**

** I 'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up'**

Brax brought his hand up to her cheek and shook his head lightly the both of them still swaying "I will never give up on us" and with the he placed a slow and soft kiss on her lips

**…**

Their first dance soon came to an end and they were joined by their family and friends. Heath was now dancing with Charlie and Brax stood by the bar watching with a grin on his face

"Hy" Jack walked up to him taking a seat on a stool

"Hy" Brax replied before his gaze slowly drifted back to Charlie as she laughed at something Heath had said.

Jack smiled at the grin displayed on his best friends face as he watched Charlie "I'm really happy for you" spoke Brax causing Brax to tear his gaze from Charlie and to Jack

"Thanks" said Brax, he took another quick glance at Charlie "She's my wife" he chuckled in joy

Jack smiled and nodded "I know, I kind of feel sorry for her"

"Funny" Brax spoke mockingly. His gaze turned with everyone else's as Ruby's voice filled the restaurant. He watched as she tapped on the microphone almost nervously before she looked up and smiled at the faces peering at her. Brax walked over to Charlie placing his arm around her waist and resting his hands on her bump.

"Unknown to my mother in my grandparents will I was given instruction to speak tonight, in case they were not here for my mums big day"

Charlie looked at Ruby confused as she continued

"With mum, my grandparents wrote letters in twos depending on who would be by her side on this day and although I wasn't completely sure I still throw one away a few months after we came back to the bay and I kept this one" Ruby held the letter for everyone to see "It seems even after all the years we spent away they still held faith that mum and Brax would end up together, I guess it paid off"

Charlie felt her eye sting with tears as Ruby opened up the letter and Brax placed a kiss on her shoulder blade pulling her closer to him

Clearing her throat Ruby smiled at Charlie and Brax before she began to read the content of the letter

**Charlie,**

**We really hope Ruby never as to read this letter and we're there in person to tell you this but if not, then Elise was right in making sure we prepared just in case we missed your big day and if Ruby is reading this letter it also means Elise was right in getting us to right more than one letter for your special day and it warms both our hearts to know you found your way back to Brax; but even more so that Brax has proven himself to be the person me and your mother saw him to be and allowed you in his life**

**Charlie, we want you to know not a day goes by that you don't make myself and your mother proud; we have watched you grow into a beautiful woman and even without us there we know you will only continue to exceed our expectations. We can only image what a beautiful bride you must make and you may not be able to see us but we believe we will be watching you each step of the way. We have no doubt you will make an excellent wife**

**And Brax, we can tell you now it may not have seemed like it when we left but we have never once stopped praying or caring about you and your brothers or you and Charlie. We lost her once and you effortlessly brought her back to us. We got the sons we never had in you and the boys and even in our absence you have always been considered family. **

**We can rest with no worry knowing Charlie is in your arms because we know you will never fail her. You have proven yourself worthy as a brother and a son and we know you will do so as her husband. **

**We wish you both all the joy and happiness in the world; remember to love each other always, listen to one another and in the time of adversity join hands and face them together.**

**Love Ross and Elise**

Ruby looked through her watered eyes at her mother and Brax to see Charlie was also now crying and Brax's eyes were red and glazed over. Putting the mick down she made her way over to them and Charlie immediately engulfed her in her arms. Finally releasing her Brax stepped forward and pulled Ruby into him and he placed a kiss on her forehead "Thank you kiddo"

Ruby looked up at him through her glassy gaze a smile spread across her face

**...**

"Mind if I butt in" Brax smiled at Ruby who stood talking with Casey, April and Dex. Brax held his hand out to her "How about a dance?"

Ruby smiled and nodded as she placed her hand in his

swaying on the dance floor Ruby smiled up at him "You make her really happy"

the corners of Brax's lip's curled up "And she makes me really happy" he replied "You enjoyed yourself today?" he asked and Ruby nodded

"So much" she giggled a little before looking at Charlie who was stood with Bianca, Martha and Leah as they all laughed about something. She turned back to Brax "For the first time I really believe everything is going to work out"

Brax nodded with a smile "Me too" he looked at Charlie in awe before turning back to Ruby as she spoke

"I'm really glad we came back"

he placed a kiss on her temple "So am I"

**…**

The night had been filled with laughter and joy and as it clocked eleven the guests had left and only a few people now remained. Charlie and Brax stood in each other's embrace on the dance floor

"Thank you" spoke Charlie as she trailed her thumb lightly against his chest

Brax raised an eyebrow in confusion "What for?"

"For today… for making it perfect" Charlie simpered up at him

Brax shook his head "I didn't do much, but I would do anything for you… you know that?"

Charlie nodded her head "I know"

**…**

Everyone had now retired and Ruby and Casey were spending the next few days with Bianca nad Heath giving Brax and Charlie some time alone

Charlie sighed as she and Brax approached the front door she stood behind waiting for him to open the door. Hearing the key click she stepped forward but Brax stopped her

"What?" she looked up at him confused

Brax didn't speak he simply brought his arm to her legs lifting her into his arms gently. He chuckled lightly as Charlie let out a giggle "I'm carrying you over the threshold" he grinned and walked into the house shutting the door with his foot before placing Charlie back down onto her feet "We don't want to go messing with tradition now do we" spoke Brax

Charlie chuckled as she rested her hand against his chest "Says the man that snuck into Bianca's last night" she grinned up at him as his lips closed in on hers and soon enough he captured her lips. Her hand moved to the back of his neck as she tried to get more of him. Finally pulling away they both looked at each other a little breathlessly, their grins matching

"I love you Mrs Braxton" spoke Brax

Charlie simpered up to him at the use of his words as her hands played with the hairs on the back of hid neck "I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing you call me that"

Lowering his head he once again took her lips in his in a gentle kiss "Good"

Looking down at the wedding band on her finger she smiled in disbelief of how perfect the day had been before looking back up at Brax as he spoke "This was by far the best day of my life" Brax grinned, his dimples on full display

Charlie brought her left hand up to his cheek and ran her thumb softly against it "I have never been as happy as I am now. I just wish we didn't have to skip on a honeymoon"

Brax sighed "Me too, but once the twins are here we can all go away together" he replied before his eye took in the time on the clock that hung on the opposite wall

"We should get you to bed" he laughed as Charlie instantly stuck her bottom lip out, pouting at him childishly as she shook her head

"I'm not tired" she protested

"But you've been moving all day which means you have to rest" responded Brax

Charlie sighed knowing he was right "Fine but I want to take a bath first"

Brax nodded "I'll run one for you" he placed a kiss on her temple as they walked into their room.

Charlie slowly stripped the layers as Brax walked out of the bathroom. He stopped and exhaled as he took in her beauty. She had removed the pins in her hair and the curls now ran down her left shoulder and ran over her left breast. Moving slowly he ran his hand around her bare waist as he looked down at her bump

"Your beyond beautiful you know that"

Charlie looked at him through the full length mirror as she rested her head in his shoulder "You make me feel beautiful" she spoke with a smile as she turned in his arm her bump creating some space "How about…" she paused as she unbuttoned his shirt "You join me in the bath" she pushed the shirt down his arms. "I know we can't do much but I just want you close to me"

Brax's grin appeared "Trust me being close to you is more than enough" discarding of his own layers he allowed her lead him into the bathroom; and soon they both settled in the warmth of the water embedding themselves in their new found title as husband and wife


	68. Chapter 68

**Thank you guys for the reviews and I Really am sorry for the delay in my chapters recently but I cant even lie, my life is hella hectic at the moment and I have a feeling it will be this way till just after Christmas. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint after the wait :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brax's grin appeared "Trust me being close to you is more than enough" discarding of his own layers he allowed her lead him into the bathroom; and soon they both settled in the warmth of the water embedding themselves in their new found title as husband and wife<strong>

…

Charlie's eyes flickered open and she squinted a little from the sun breaking through the edge of the curtains. A smile played on her face as she recalled what yesterday had brought to her. Her gaze travelled down to her right finger examined her wedding band. Running her thumb over it her smile only grew the more. Inhaling lightly she frowned at the breeze that hit her back and turned to find Brax was no longer by her side. Edging up the bed slowly she went to swing her legs down the side till the room door opened with a gentle creak. Her smile returned as Brax walked into the room tray in hand

"I was about to come looking for you. I thought you'd done a runner already" Charlie smirked at him

Brax grinned as he placed the tray on the bed side table before resting his hands on the bed and edging closer to Charlie as he shook his head

"Never"

Brax lightly brushed his lips past hers his grin widening before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Charlie's hands drifted up to rest on the back of his neck instantly deepening the kiss as their tongues flickered against each other. Finally feeling the need for air Brax pulled away his forehead resting against hers

"If I knew that was the kind of greeting I would get in the morning once we got married, I would have married you a long time ago" he grinned at her plum cheeks before placing another quick kiss on her lips.

Brax pushed himself up and turned to pick up the tray he had brought into the room and settled it on the bed next to Charlie

Charlie looked down at the tray that was filled with croissants, Bagels and strawberries before looking back up at Brax with a grin

"You didn't have to do this, I would have been happy with toast"

Brax shook his head "This is our first full day being married, no way are you starting it on toast" Charlie chuckled at his words but stopped and looked up at him sheepishly as her stomach growled and Brax laughed lightly "And by the looks of it that stomach of yours agrees, plus I want to treat my babies to the finer things" he leaned over and placed his hand on her bump rubbing it lightly

Charlie smirked "I should have known this was all for them" she spoke mockingly

"Of course" grinned Brax as he removed his hand from her bump and picked the orange juice from the tray placing it on the bedside table so it wouldn't spill. Charlie immediately picked up a bagel and Brax picked up one of the croissants.

"Err I thought this was for me and the twins" Charlie spoke with a cocked eyebrow

"I didn't want you feeling bad about me not having anything to eat so I figured I'd join you; you know... to ease your guilt" he winked at her his dimples on full display and took a chunk out of the croissants

Charlie shook her head and chuckled "How nice of you" she rolled her eyes

"Umm I know" Brax grinned and the both of them continued with their breakfast

"So what do you want to do today?"

Charlie shrugged " We could stay in… have a lazy day" she grinned at him

Brax nodded with a smile "Sounds perfect"

…

"I wish Miles and Leah could have stayed a little longer" spoke Charlie as she lay spread out on the couch her feet swung over Brax's lap

Brax nodded "Yeah, but I guess they have to get back to things back there"

Charlie sighed as she tucked into her Ben n Jerry's "I guess so, I just miss having her here all the time"

Brax rubbed Charlie leg and gave her a smile "Well maybe we can go visit them next year"

Charlie nodded "That would be good"

Charlie turned back to the screen as the closing credits came on

"Finally" Brax sighed in relief "And as promised we're now going to watch a choice of mine" picking Charlie legs up he slid out from beneath her before placing them back on the couch and walking over to the TV.

"I don't care how many times you deny it I know you enjoy those movies just as much as I do" Charlie spoke with a grin at which Brax scoffed

"I watch them because of you, no other reason"

"If you say so"

…

"Casey no" Ruby ran out of the kitchen and edged around the couch quickly picking Abi up and using her as a shield against Casey who's front shirt had splashes of water on it, courtesy of Ruby

Casey chuckled as he shook his head "Sorry, but even Abi can't protect you" he edged closer and Ruby instantly edged away from him

"Case you wouldn't"

Casey nodded with a smirk "Oh I would. If you put Abi down I might go lightly on you"

Ruby slowly put a giggling Abi down into her play pen before edging further away from Case "Case it was an accident" she spoke through her laughter

"Didn't look like one to me" Case moved quickly grabbing her before she could move causing her to squeal as her swarmed to get out of his grasp. Casey laughed as he swiped the soap bubbles down her cheek

"Case no" she giggled

Finally stepping back Casey stood with a grin on his face "now we're even" he laughed at the look on her face as she wiped the soap of her cheek

"Just for that I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day" Ruby stuck her bottom lip out but squealed as Casey pulled her back into his arms

"What just today?" he gave her the Braxton grin but Ruby bit on her bottom lip and folded her arms against her chest refusing to reply, causing Casey to chuckle. Casey shrugged his grin still placed "Ok" leaning closer to her he placed a gentle kiss on her lips pulling back to see her reaction "Still not talking?" he grinned as he leaned back into her and placed another kiss on her lips. His grin widened as she responded and kissed him back before he pulled away

"You're not playing fair" Ruby smirked

"You started it" Casey nodded down at his shirt before looking down at who was looking at the two of them and babbling "See she agrees with me"

Ruby shook her head her hand moving to rest on Casey's chest "No I think she's on my side on this one" leaning on the ball on her foot she placed her lips on his just as Heath and Bianca walked into the house with Reece

Heath chuckled as the both of them pulled away "Do you two ever give each other a break" he smirked as they broke apart and Ruby blushed

Bianca hit him on his chest "Ignore him guys" she walked over to Abi picking her up "Hope this one behaved herself" Bianca tickled Abi causing her to giggle

"Yeah she was no trouble at all" replied Ruby as she moved out of Casey's arms and onto the couch "Casey was more trouble than she was"

"Oi" Casey feigned offence as he sat next to Ruby

And Bianca and Heath chuckled

"I don't doubt that for a second" added Heath

**…**

Brax chuckled as he looked over at Charlie; her breathing had slowly down long ago indicating she was asleep. He gently ran his hand up and down her legs that lay on his lap, and his grin invaded his face as he noticed how peaceful she looked. Leaning forward gently, he tucked a stand hair behind her ears careful not to wake her from her sleep. Stroking her cheek with the back of his thumb he sat back up slowly before edging out from under her legs and carefully as possible.

Walking back out of the kitchen Brax smiled as Charlie had turned slightly so her bump was now leaning into the couch her hand lay protectively over it. Thinking about the twins, his gaze travelled down the hall before his feet began moving. He stopped as he reached for the handle on the door of the room before pushing down and opening the door slowly. He remembered the last time he had stepped foot into the room and wondered if Charlie had noticed too. Standing at the foot of the door he flicked on the light in the room and everything came into display. His eyes wondered everywhere as if they had never seen the inside of the room before. He moved further into the room walking straight towards the two wooden cots. He smiled as he looked at the wall ahead of them and familiarised himself with the quote he had carefully plastered on the wall; his smile only widened at the words 'Baby Braxtons'

He turned around at her unexpected voice "I wondered how long it would take before you came in here again" Brax looked over at her with a smile

"I didn't mean to wake you"

Charlie shook her head and rubbed her eyes "You didn't"

"So you noticed?" Brax asked feeling a little guilty about her earlier statement

Charlie nodded "Yeah, but I figured you would come in here when you were ready. I didnt want to push you" Charlie walked into the room and rested her hands on his chest her bump not allowing her go any further

Leaning forward Brax placed a kiss on her hairline, before looking around the room "Not to toot my own horn or anything but I did a good job" he grinned as he looked back at her

Charlie chuckled "Usually I would disagree but I'll give you this one"

"I might have to bring a man couch in here" spoke Brax as he looked at the rocker in the corner

Charlie narrowed her eyebrows and cocked one up "A man couch?"

Brax nodded "Yea, so I can sit in here with the twins as they admire their ever so handsome father"

Charlie laughed lightly "Handsome I'm not too sure of, but what's wrong with the rocking chair?"

Brax lifted an eyebrow "I'd much prefer a man chair"

"Babe I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm pretty sure there's no such thing"

"Oh you'd be surprised"

Charlie couldn't but help the smile that had now settled on her face

"What?" asked Brax with narrowed eyebrow

Charlie shook her head "Nothing, I'm just happy that's all"

Brax lips curved into a grin before he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips "Glad to hear it" he looked around the room "You know we haven't actually brought many clothes for our girls yet"

Charlie chuckled at his persistence of referring to the twins as girls "Well how about we go into the city at the weekend, I know this place that sells the most beautiful clothes for new born boys" she grinned knowing he would protest to their gender

Brax smirked "Why would we go there? I'm not dressing my girls up in boy's clothes"

Charlie laughed lightly "Because it's two boys Daryl"

Brax shook his head "Na you're wrong Charlotte, defiantly two girls, and as soon as they arrive we are laying down a couple of ground rules" Brax's arms were now resting on Charlie's waist and her thumb stroked his chest

"And what would those be?" Charlie asked in amusement

Brax cleared his throat giving her a straight face "First rule, they will be chaperoned at all times till they turn 25 by either myself, Heath, Jack or Casey, preferably me" Brax kept a straight face and Charlie bit on her both lip trying to hide her smirk

"25?" Charlie cocked an eyebrow

"Yep 25" replied Brax and Charlie nodded waiting for him to carry on

"Second rule and this can in no way be negotiated…" he looked at her pointedly "No and I mean no boyfriends till they are at least… at least thirty" At this Charlie burst out laughing but Brax fought hard to keep a straight face "I'm not joking" he spoke

Charlie composed herself and looked directly at him "You can't possibly expect that to happen" she stifled her growing laughter

"Oh I do and it will; if they look anything like you I might even consider locking them in the house and just have them home schooled"

Charlie chuckled and shook her head "Sorry to break it to you babe but I don't see either of those two rules happening and if they are as stubborn as you are then you definitely have a fight on your hands"

The corner of Brax's lips turned up as he finally sent Charlie a grin "Well It's a fight I'm prepared for"

Leaning forward Charlie placed a kiss on his lips "Well good luck with that" she smiled not remembering the last time they talked like this, about the twins, about their future

…

**Next Day **

Charlie and Brax pulled away from their kiss as the front door opened and Ruby and Casey walked in

"Hy guys" Ruby smiled over at Charlie and Brax

"Hy, what are you guys doing here?" asked Charlie

Ruby held her hand out in defence "Don't worry we'll be out of here soon I just came to get my bathers" she quickly walked down the hall and into her room

Casey looked at her retracting form and sighed

Brax narrowed his eyebrows "I know that look… what have you done?"

Casey looked over at Brax and Charlie "What makes you think I've done any wrong?"

"I never said you did anything wrong, you just did" replied Brax

Casey slumped his shoulders and sighed "Fine. We were supposed to be going out this afternoon and I err… I kind of forgot and fell asleep…" he paused as he looked down sheepishly "At Dex's place"

"And now you're in the dog house" Brax grinned slightly earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Charlie

"She wont even talk to me… spent the whole way here trying to get her to say something" Casey stepped forward a little and kept his voice low "It's a little freaky how quite she is being"

Brax and Charlie chuckled a little louder

"Case don't worry about it; she'll be chewing your ear off before you even get back to Heath's place" Charlie smiled at him before looking down the hall to make sure Ruby was still in her room. She turned back to Casey "And between me and you it's nothing a chocolate mud cake from the dinner won't fix"

Brax turned to Charlie "You can't just go feeding the boyfriend with inside information. You have to make him work for it" he grinned displaying him dimples

Charlie shook her head and hit him lightly on the chest "Ignore him Case"

"Thank Charlie" Casey smiled at her

"Err what about me?" Brax asked with a smirk

"What about you?" responded Casey causing Charlie to laugh lightly

All three heads turned as Ruby returned with a bag in hand

"You ready?" Casey asked her with a smile but she simply scoffed at him before turning to Brax and Charlie

"We'll leave you guys to it" She placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek and then on Brax's

Charlie and Brax stifled their laughter as Ruby walked past Casey and towards the door. Casey gave them one last desperate look before turning to Ruby "I was thinking we could go to the dinner maybe... get some chocolate mud cake after the beach"

Ruby turned to face him. Bag on shoulder arms folded against her chest, she looked at him for a moment before turning back around "Fine but I'm not sharing"

"Bye guys" she called to Charlie and Brax as she walked out the door

Casey turned to Charlie with a smile "Thank you"

"I still think you should have let him suffer a little" smirked Brax

"Shut up Brax" Casey growled at his brother before he quickly shut the door behind him and paced to catch up with Ruby

Charlie turned to Brax "You're evil you know that?"

Brax nodded with aa grin before leaning into her and taking her lips with his

…

"I can't believe you locked me in our room" Spoke Charlie as Brax helped her off the bed before standing behind her and wrapping his hand around her waist resting his hands on her bump

Brax chuckled "Well I know you, and I didn't want you peaking" Gently moving his hands from her bump, he placed one on the small of her back and one over her eyes

"Brax what are you doing?" Charlie giggled

"Covering your eyes" he spoke smugly, earning himself a a light jab in the stomach by Charlie

"Ow" Brax feigned hurt "I go through all the trouble of doing something nice for you and you assault me violently"

Charlie chuckled at his words "It's your fault" she sighed "Brax I'd rather see where I'm going" But Brax shook his head

"Don't worry I'll lead you"

Knowing Brax wouldn't relent Charlie sighed "Fine but if I even so much as hurt a toe you're going to pay Braxton"

"Got it Braxton" Brax replied with a grin

Slowly guiding her out the room and out into the hall way Brax kept his other hand on the small of her back, leading her into the living room.

"Ok… you can look" taking his hands from over her eyes Brax smiled waiting for her reaction

Charlie opened her eyes, and they immediately widened as she took in what Brax had done. Her gaze roamed the dining table on which stood two lit candle and a few rose petals scattered upon it. He had dimmed the lights in the living room and she couldn't help but inhale at the smell that was coming from the kitchen.

Wrapping his arms around her Brax placed a kiss on her shoulder blade "I hope your silence is a good thing" he chuckled lightly when Charlie nodded her head immediately. She turned in his arms and showed him her eyes that where now glazed over

"Are these good tears?" asked Brax wearily as he took them from her cheek with his thumb. Once again Charlie nodded in confirmation

"Sorry, these stupid hormones are driving me crazy" spoke Charlie as she gave him a wide smile "You're amazing you know that?" She placed her hand in his chest

Brax grinned "I've been told so once or twice" giving her a wink he placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away and leading her over to the dining table.

As Brax Pulled her chair out Charlie smiled as she sat down "Whatever it is that you made smells really good"

"Of course it does" Brax gave her a cheeky wink as he poured her some juice before walking into the kitchen

"You are far too cocky Daryl" Charlie smiled as she spoke

Brax grinned at her word as he pulled the oven open "And you love me for it"

Charlie giggled and shook her head before her eyes scanned the room again and her smile settled in place. She looked up as Brax walked into the living room with two plates in hand. Looking down she inhaled at the sweet smell of the meatballs grated in cheese on spaghetti. Looking up at Brax she frowned playfully

"How is it possible to get meatball and spaghetti to smell so good?"

Brax grinned as he took a seat "What can I say… I'm just that good" and with that he gave a wink "And I assure you it tastes even better"

Charlie rolled her eyes as Brax passed her the salad bowl he had set on the table "Well at least one of us can cook I don't think the twins would appreciate having to eat my food once they're old enough"

Brax chuckled as she placed the salad bowl down "Yea I think we should keep them away from your cooking. We don't want them disowning us"

"Oi" Charlie looked up mocking offence "You're lucky I am way to hungry to argue with you" digging her fork into her food she stopped as she caught Brax watching her with a grin "What?" she felt the heat in her cheeks rising under his gaze

Brax shook his head slowly his grin still placed "I love you" His words only caused Charlie's cheeks to redden

"I love you too"

…

Brax cleared the table and placed the plates in the dish washer before walking back out into the living room smiling as Charlie lay on the couch legs stretched out.

"Babe that food was amazing" said Charlie as she looked up at him

"Glad you liked it" Brax smiled as he walked around the couch

"I did" Charlie looked up at him sheepishly "You know how you said you love me?" she batted her eyelids at him

Brax stood in front of the couch and groaned "Ok what's this going to cost me?"

"I really really want some chocolate mud cake"

"From the dinner?" asked Brax

Charlie nodded childishly "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since Ruby and Casey left"

Brax chuckled "You really are lucky I love you"

Charlie grinned "I know"

Bending down to her level Brax placed a kiss on her lips "I won't be long" Standing back up he picked up his keys from the coffee table

"Thank you" Charlie smiled after him as he walked out the front door

**…**

Charlie groaned as she slowly stood to her feet and rubbed her stomach "The two of you really need to stop playing with mummy's bladder" she smiled as she walked into hers and Brax's room. Lifting her top over her head she laid it on the bed before pulling out one of Brax's shirt and putting it on. Flicking on the switch in the bathroom; she sighed as she shimmied her sweats down and lowered herself.

Flushing the toilet she stood in front of the basin washing her hands as she looked up at the mirror in front of her. Turning off the tap she smiled as she looked down at her engagement ring and wedding band then back up at the mirror, her smile still in place. Turing around to switch off the lights she stood still her hand flying to her bump. Exhaling deeply she waited for a moment before proceeding to walk again.

"Arhhhh" she clutched her stomach as she leaned her free hand against the wall ahead of her. As her gaze travelled down her eyes widened at the stain on her sweats and the trickled blood that landed on the floor below her. She inhaled deeply as her eyes glace over with tears. Trying not to panic she tried to guide herself out of the bathroom and to her phone but before she could get to the door another pain sent her crashing to the ground "Arhhhh…Brax" Clutching her stomach she felt her body weaken and her voice came out in a silent cry "Brax"

**…**

"Brax smiled as he opened the front door two chocolate mud cake slices in hand. Dropping his keys on the coffee table he walked into the kitchen and placed one of the cakes onto a plate and picked up two forks

"Charlie?" he placed the plate and forks down on the dining table "You best get out here before I eat this all by myself" he grinned as he followed the light coming from their room

"Charlie?" he frowned at how quite everything seemed before he reached their door. His frown picked up a little as he saw the shirt she had been wearing before he left on the bed

"You know if you keep giving me the silent treatment I might have to take your cake back" he smiled at the light coming from their bathroom. Getting closer his smile faded as he saw her feet near the door

"Charlie?" his voice had sounded in barely a whisper; fear laced through it

He felt himself stumble back as she came into full few

"Charlie?" pacing with speed he crawled below her and pulled her to him "CHARLIE" his gaze widened as he saw her blood stained sweat pants and the blood on the bathroom floor

"CHARLIE"

* * *

><p><strong>I have Officially<strong>** gone into hiding lol... putting aside the way it ended I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will do my best to get the next one up soon Remember to R+R :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Sorry for the very late update again... life seems to be getting in the way lately. But here is another chapter finally; hope it doesn't disappoint. :) Sorry in advance for any spelling errors **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Charlie?" pacing with speed he crawled below her and pulled her to him "CHARLIE" his gaze widened as he saw her blood stained sweat pants and the blood on the bathroom floor <strong>

"**CHARLIE"**

**…**

The race to the car, the speed of the car as it screeched down the road, the tight grip on the steering wheel turning his knuckles pale white, the screeching of the wheels as the car came to an halt, the bolt into the hospital, the tears that clouded his eyes and dried on his cheeks; Brax had no recollection of any of these events. Now standing with his two hands on the back of his head he begged with desperation as they wheeled her away from him; not allowing him go any further with her. He watched till she was no longer in sight and no sooner did his back crash against the wall behind him and his legs sent him to the ground as they buckled beneath him. With a tight chest, he tried to breathe as the very breath seemed to have been knocked out of him. Pain surged through his body as his heart tightened and with no warning to him or the passerbyers around him, his body trembled as his cries echoed through the hospital halls.

Time seemed to have come to standstill; every passing second felt like a lifetime and if asked, Brax couldn't recall the length of time he had been sat on the ground with his back against the wall. His train of thought had refused to move from the image of her on the bathroom floor, the paleness of her face, the blood that lay beneath her; it was all he could see. Sound had stopped a long time ago, the noise in the hospital, the steps of those passing by him; none of these things could be heard by Brax

**…**

Sid had called to Brax but he received no response. He wasn't sure if Brax had even been aware of his presence. Quickly moving to the reception he thanked God that Heath and Bianca's number were on the hospital system. dialing the number he waited for someone to pick up

"Hello" Ruby had picked up the land line and Sid exhaled at the laughter in her voice. Not wanting to have to tell her over the phone

"Hi Ruby its Sid, is Bianca or Heath there?"

"Yea hold on" Ruby placed the phone down as Sid waited to hear another's voice

"Hello" Bianca stopped laughing as she answered the phone

"Bianca its Sid" he exhaled as he heard the laughter of the people in the house from the back ground. He hated that he was about to take that away from them

"Hi Sid, is everything ok?" Bianca spoke in a cheerful tone unaware of the news about to come her way

Sid exhaled "Err you guys should probably come down to the hospital" he winced and it was as if he could see the smile leave her face

"Why? What's going on?" her earlier carefree tone had disappeared and was now strained as if she herself knew how bad the news was going to be

"Charlie's in surgery Bianca, she was brought in by Brax not long ago. He really needs someone" Silence; that was all he could hear on the other side of the phone. The laughter he had earlier heard in the background had now vanished and nothing but Heaths muffled voice could be heard

"Bianca" Sid called her name

"We…err" her voice cracked as she choked on her tears "We'll be right there" and then the line went dead

Placing the phone back down Sid peered at Brax as he sat unmoved; his dark gaze lay blankly ahead of him

**…**

"Brax…Brax" Sid had called his name several times but his presence had not been registered by Brax; instead he remained crouched down his un-blinking gaze burning into the wall ahead of him

"Brax" This time Sid crouched down and placed his hand on Brax's shoulder hoping that wound jolt him back to the present time

Finally Brax's gaze shifted slowly from the wall before him and to Sid's hand that lay on his shoulder before he looked up at Sid. Finding it hard to locate his voice Brax barely managed to shake his head before speaking "She was fine... when I left she was fine"

Sid had only managed to pick up Brax's voice because of how close he was to him

"You have to go in there" Brax's voice broke and another tear fell from his face

"Brax they are working on her…"

"Please" Brax looked at him with pleading eyes "Please"

Unable to decline Brax in such a state Sid nodded his head "Ok" Standing to his feet Sid walked through the double doors hoping he wasn't going to have to come out and deliver bad news

**…**

Everything seemed to be moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. Ruby felt her smile drop at the look on Bianca's face as she held the phone to her ears. She watched as Bianca glanced up at her through her now glassy eyes. Ruby wasn't sure how, but she knew; she knew what the look on Bianca's face meant

"Bianca what's wrong?" Heath placed Abi in her play pen as he walked over to Bianca

"We err…We'll be right there"

Ruby and Casey watched as she dropped the phone and Heath stood in front of her. Bianca's lingering tears finally made way down her cheeks as she glanced at Heath, then at Ruby

"It's your mum Rubes…we have to go to the hospital"

**…**

Ruby felt her knees bend as her legs bucked but Casey quickly caught her holding her against him; now they sat in the car seemingly going at an impossible speed but yet it seemed to take forever. The car had barely stopped before she jumped out, her legs moving faster than her body as she entered the hospital, rounding the corner only to stop so unexpectedly her feet slid slightly against the smooth floor

From the moment Bianca had spoken those words a sense of numbness had overcome Ruby; she couldn't feel a thing as she focused on the breath she was taking. But every feeling, every emotion crashed into her like a hurricane when her eyes met Brax.

"Brax…" she had barley whispered; she wasn't even sure if she had spoken but he had heard her.

Brax's gaze turned almost in pain and landed on Ruby and that was that; Ruby's composure crumbled to the ground as she ran into him. Crashing down to his level Ruby buried her head in-between his chest and his knee and no sooner did he pull her closer wrapping one arm around her as the other lay on her head. Her cries invaded every path in the hospital only slightly muffled by his chest. Brax's grip tightened his eye wide and bloodshot red. The one thing they had feared was now happening

**…**

Heath, Bianca and Casey rounded the corner not long after Ruby. They stood watching as Ruby rushed to Brax burying herself in him as he enveloped her in his arm.

Bianca brought her hand to her mouth trying to stop her cries from being heard. Heath and Casey stood wide eyed, the sight before them knocking the both of them for six.

Heath looked at Brax almost as if he didn't recognise him; no color remained in his face. Brax's gaze was pointed at them but it was almost as if he was looking right through them. Bianca, Heath and Casey watched as Brax slowly stood to his feet, Ruby still firmly placed against him as he moved the both of them to the lined up plastic seats. Lowering the both of them, never once did they break contact, and Ruby's tears had now quietened down

Bianca exhaled and turned around, facing her back to Brax and Ruby as her tears refused to stop. Heath looked at her and turned; his chest pressed against her back

"She's gonna be fine ok. Her and the twins… they will make it out of this" Bianca turned and buried her head into his chest as her tears continued to fall and Heath instantly wrapped his arms around her praying he was right.

Heath stared after Casey as the young boy slowly walked over to where Ruby and Brax were now sat; taking a seat next to Brax, Casey looked up at Brax as Brax unwrapped one arm from around Ruby and placed his hand over Casey's giving it a tight squeeze but yet his gaze remained placed in front of him. Casey exhaled heavily as he shut his eyes briefly unwilling to think of the possibility of Charlie and the twins not making it.

**...**

Jack and Martha had now joined them but no words were spoken, they entered and slowly lowered themselves to the free plastic chairs knowing there was nothing anyone could say to make any of this better. Brax still had an arm around Ruby and his other still lay on Casey's. Heath had his fingers laced into Bianca's and Jack with Martha; everyone sat simply praying

All heads shut up as Sid approached; Brax, Casey and Ruby bolting from their seats, wide eyed in anticipation of what news he was about to deliver

Sid sighed heavily at all the desperate eyes that lay solely on him. Closing in on Brax he saw the pleading look in his eyes but Brax didn't speak; no one spoke. They all stood silently waiting for Sid to say something

Sid glanced between them all before his gaze settled between Brax, Ruby and Casey

"It's probably already clear to you guys but unfortunately Charlie did hemorrhage and they had to carry out an emergency C section. The twins have been taken to intensive care" Sid sucked in a breath

"The twins?" Brax asked, Sid nodded

"They're ok… they…" Brax paused waiting for Sid to speak

Sid gaze went to the ground before meeting Brax's

"Sid they're ok?" Brax asked with pleading eyes

"We are taking good care of the both of them but they are only 29 weeks old. They haven't completed the normal development that is needed inside the uterus but like I said we are taking good care of them"

"What did she have?" Ruby's voice was heard quietly, her body still pressed against Brax. Brax looked up in anticipation of the answer and Sid smiled lightly

"She had one of each"

Ruby choked on a tear and her lips curled ever so slightly "A boy and a girl?"

Sid nodded "Yea"

Brax nodded "Charlie… how about Charlie?" Brax instantly felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as Sid's light smile faltered and disappeared "Sid where is she?" Brax asked; although his voice still low the tone was more forceful

"They got the bleeding under control but she lost a lot of blood Brax. She is stable at the moment…" Sid paused unsure how to phrase his words without breaking all those that stood before him "We can't say whether or not she is going to wake up from this… only time will tell"

Brax staggered back moving his arms from around Ruby and pressing his hands against his knees that where now slightly bent. He took a deep breath trying to stop his trembling legs. Ruby's whimper and her tears were all he could hear alongside his heart that was now thudding with aggression against his chest. Brax felt a hand on his shoulder but he couldn't move, the fear of buckling and hitting the ground below him was too great

"I'm really sorry guys I wish there was more I could tell you"

"The twins, are we allowed to see them?" Brax registered the questioning voice as Bianca's

Sid nodded "Yea but not all at once"

"Charlie I err… I want to see Charlie" certain he had gained control over his legs, Brax slowly took his hands from his knees and stretched his back "I need to see Charlie"

Sid nodded "Of course… but for the moment only one person at a time"

Brax looked up to see Ruby was now wrapped in Casey's arms. Ruby looked up breathing heavily with pursed lips "You go"

Brax nodded and his feet slid against the floor as he followed Sid. He watched at Sid stopped at a door then turned to face him "I'll leave you to it" and with that he walked back the direction they had just come from. Brax lingered outside the door; placing his hands on either side of the door frame he exhaled heavily trying to stop his trembling body; he needed to be strong. Discarding of the lump in his throat; slowly he pushed on the door till Charlie came into full few. He shut his eyes as he felt the little breath he had left being knocked out of him.

She lay motionless on the white sheets with a pale expression. Moving to her side he ran his hand through her hair before bending to her level and kissing her lips softly. He pressed his forehead against hers his hand still slowly stroking her hair

"Please don't leave me" he placed another soft kiss on her lips "I need you"

**…**

Sid returned to the others about fifteen minute later and stopped looking down at Ruby, her head tucked into Casey's shoulder

"Ruby"

At the call of her name Ruby looked up along with the others, hardly a word had been spoken between them. Bianca and Martha sat beside their husbands. Jack and Heath sat peering at both Casey and Ruby only hoping this was nothing more than another obstacle that they would overcome.

"You don't have to, but would you like to see your brother and sister?"

everyone peered at her waiting for her answer

Ruby looked up at him with a blank expression for a moment before she shook her head "No" her gaze travelled back down

"Are you sure?" asked Sid "I'm sure they would like to meet you"

But Ruby shook her head vigorously "I said no… someone else can go" she buried her head back into Casey's shoulder

Sid sighed and looked over at Bianca as she spoke "Ruby do you want us to go?"

Ruby shrugged refusing to give a verbal response

Bianca sighed and stood up to her feet closely followed by Heath "We'll go"

Sid nodded as Bianca walked over to Ruby and placed a kiss on her head; Heath squeezing Casey's shoulder

Not long after Bianca and Heath had followed Sid, Brax came down the hall; he looked at both Jack and Martha glad they were there but not being able to change the expression displayed on his face. Ruby stood to her feet instantly and threw herself at him. She looked up at him through her reddened eyes "How is she?"

Brax swallowed a lump "She's just resting, she'll be awake in no time" Ruby heard the pain in his voice "Come on I'll take you to see her" added Brax and Ruby nodded

**…**

"They don't deserve any of this" Martha shook her head once Ruby and Brax were out of sight "Haven't they been through enough already" she wiped her tear away

"Babe Charlie is going to be ok, the twins they are going to be ok" spoke Jack and he pulled her into him "They have to be". He couldn't wash the look on Brax's face off his mind. No one needed to be told that if the outcome didn't favour them, they would lose Brax as well

**…**

Bianca stood in between the two incubators and gasped at the sight of her niece and nephew. They were no longer than fifteen inches, she couldn't believe anything could be so small. Her eyes roamed over there red skin and their visible blood veins through their fragile looking skin. She looked up at Sid "They're so small" she looked back down at them watching as their chest rose.

Heaths eyes examined all the different wires attached to each of them and he looked up at Sid "What are all these for?" Heath took a step closer

"They haven't developed fully having being born so early" Sid points at some of the wires "This is to help regulate their temperature and…" Sid points to the monitor "It probes to monitor their heart rate and respiratory. And this…" Sid points to the IV going through their belly button "This is to supply them fluid and medicine"

Bianca blinked as she looked at the tube going into the baby girls nostrils "What's that for?" she asked noticing the baby boy didn't have one attached to him

Sid sighed, he had wanted to talk to Brax about this but he wasn't sure how long it would be before Brax was ready to see the twins

"We had to attach her to a ventilator in order to help her breath"

"Help her breathe?" Heath questions as he and Bianca look up at Sid with worried eyes "So what, she can't breathe on her own?"

"She can…to an extent" replied Sid "It seems her lungs are slightly under developed than that of the boy but this is common with premature babies" he tried to reassure them "Being born early just means she will need a little more help with the basic things until her organs develop fully they both will"

"But they will be fine right… the both of them?" the pleading look in Heaths eyes brought a heavily exhale from Sid

"Honestly only time can tell but right now they are both fighting strong"

Heath sighed knowing that was the best they were going to get out of Sid. Giving them a nod he left Bianca and Heath alone with the twins

Bianca pursed her lips together as she slightly shook her head trying to rid herself of her tears "They have Charlie's hair" she examined the dark chocolate slick of hair that lay on their heads "They're going to be ok, right?" Bianca thought of what could become of Charlie if she woke to find something had happened to the twins , then she thought of Brax and what would become of him if he lost all three of them "Right?" she looked up at Heath who nodded as he wrapped his arms around her

"Yeah they will"

**…**

Ruby sat on the chair besides Charlie's bed her eyes un-blinked as she peered at Charlie's pale face. She had been sat for over ten minutes but hadn't said a word; her eyes just remained fixated on her mother. Finally she parted her lips "You said you would be there when I graduate and when I start Uni and when I get married" Ruby wiped a tear away "That's what you told me…" she paused for a moment "So really you have no choice, you have to wake up" moving a little closer she lay her head next to her hand that was entwined with Charlie's "We really need you to wake up mum"

**…**

Martha and Jack had also been to see the twins, and now they sat once again with Heath and Bianca all four unable to speak any words

Jack glanced at the entrance that Brax had walked out of over half an hour ago followed by Casey about ten minutes ago "Maybe I should go look for them. Casey might not have found him" they had wanted to go search for Brax but Casey had insisted on going. They could see how this was affecting the young boy so they all obliged

Heath shook his head "Give them a while longer" Heath knew Casey was one of the few that could get Brax talking

**…**

Walking out of the hospital it hadn't taken long for Casey to spot Brax. He sat slouched on a bench not far from the entrance. Casey slowly walked over to him and without a word sat beside him; neither of the brothers spoke for a good few minutes before Brax broke the silence

"You ok?" Brax glanced at his younger brother quickly before looking back ahead of him

"We're going to come out of this, all of us" Casey's voice came in more of a question than a statement and Brax finally looked at him properly. Casey's eyes were dull, his body slumped and Brax could see the slight trembling of his right leg, a habit he displayed when nervous or scared

Brax put his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed tightly "Yeah mate… we are. She's going to be fine all three of them are" Brax felt a lump form in his throat as he thought about his two new arrivals that he had yet to lay eyes on, and as if Casey could read his mind he spoke

"You should go see them you know"

Brax nodded "I know" but he couldn't. The thought of seeing Charlie in their faces knowing she might not make it was too much for him to bare and the thought of seeing them and falling in love with them more than he already had only for the two of them not make it made his stomach churn. A voice in his head shouted that he was being a coward but he paid it no attention

**…**

Casey walked back into the hospital alone

"Did you not find him?" asked Heath who had already stood up to his feet

Casey nodded "I did…err… he just needs a little more time" he peered at his brother "Ruby still with Charlie?" asked Casey and Heath nodded

"Yeah"

"Err do you think I could see the twins?" Casey asked a little unsure

Heath nodded "Yeah of course... I'll get Sid"

**…**

Casey felt his eyes widen slightly as he and Heath entered the room after Sid. He walked slowly and stood in-between the two incubators his eyes not believing how small they both were

"They're so tiny right" Heath looked up at Casey before looking back down at the twins

"I could almost fit them in the palm of my hands" spoke Casey his eyes examining their small fingers and toes

Sid could see the questioning look in Casey's gaze as he looked at the countless wires attached to the twins. Stepping forward he pointed at on the few wires "This" Casey looked up at Sid briefly as he spoke before looking back down at the wire he was pointing at "Is to monitor their heart rate and this" Sid pointed at the other wire going through their belly button "Is used to supply them with necessary fluids and medicine"

Casey nodded as Sid spoke taking in everything he was saying. Casey's gaze landed on his niece "And this?" he pointed at the tube attached to her nostril, his eyes never leaving his niece

"She's having a little trouble breathing but that is normal due to their early delivery. It is attached to the ventilator and will help her until she is strong enough to breathe on her own. But the little guy is doing really well. He has a strong set of lungs"

"But they're going to be alright?" Casey looked up at Sid pleading and Sid couldn't help the sympathy he felt

"We will do everything we can"

**…**

"Hy" Ruby looked up to see Casey walking into the room "Sid said it was ok to come in" Casey's eyes travelled from Ruby to Charlie. He exhaled at the paleness of her face but he refused to allow his worry show on his face. Walking over to Ruby he sat on the seat beside her and she instantly buried her head in his chest. They sat for a while before Ruby spoke

"Have you seen them?"

Casey knew what she was asking and nodded "Yeah" he gave a small smile "They're so tiny"

"And Brax?" she asked but Casey shook his head

"No he hasn't… he's been sat outside the hospital since you came in here"

Ruby looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and realised she had been sat with Charlie for over an hour. She pulled away from Casey

"I'm just gonna go check on him" she spoke as she stood from her seat.

**…**

Ruby spotted him straight away and quietly sat next to him before resting her head on his shoulder. She pursed her lips together as Brax took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly

"I was right you know" spoke Ruby

Brax glanced at her "About what?"

"I said she would have one of each, a boy and a girl. I was right"

Brax smiled lightly but it soon faded as he thought of the situation. What if they didn't make it? What if Charlie didn't make it.

"She never breaks a promise" spoke Ruby "She promised she would fight and she won't break it, I know she won't"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was ok. And I know neither Brax nor Ruby went to see the twins but I wanted to show how their desperation for Charlie to survive could affect them bonding with the twins hope it came across that way even if only a little. Remember to R+R :). P.S name suggestions for the twins would be appreciated :) <strong>


	70. Chapter 70

**Thank you guys for the reviews. Cannot believe how long its been since I updated I really do apologise hope you guys all had a great Xmas and really appreciate you guys waiting patiently for updates. hope this is ok and happy New Years in advance guys**

* * *

><p><strong>"She never breaks a promise" spoke Ruby "She promised she would fight and she won't break it, I know she won't"<strong>

**...**

He had convinced both Ruby and Casey to leave with Bianca and Heath but he refused to heed to his own advice at getting a shut eye, instead he made a trip to the coffee machine prepared to stay up all night in hopes of Charlie waking up

Sid approached from behind and sighed as he saw Brax with yet another coffee "Brax I think you really should go home… get a good night's rest I promise to call you if there are any changes"

"Thanks Sid but I would rather be here" Brax went to walk away but Sid spoke again

"At least get something decent to eat"

"He's right" Jack appeared behind Sid and looked at Brax

"I will… tomorrow" answered Brax

"What's wrong with tonight and you could use a shower too. Look you don't even have to spend the night away just enough time to take a shower and get a decent meal and I will bring you right back"

Brax sighed knowing he needed to get out of his current clothes "An hour"

Jack nodded "That's more than enough" and with that he and Brax made their way out of the hospital and to Brax and Charlie's place

Walking into the house Brax ignored everything in his surrounding and stalked straight into the bathroom in the hallway trying to buy himself some much needed time before he had to go into his and Charlie's bedroom. Feeling too anxious at not being with Charlie he shut the shower off fifteen minutes later drying himself as he stepped out of the shower. he stopped momentarily as he looked at the slightly ajar door that led into the twins room. His gaze quickly shifted and he slowly pushed open the door to his and Charlie's room. He kept his gaze from wondering to the bathroom as he dressed as quickly as he possibly could. A deep breath escaped his lips as he walked out of the room and down the hallway into the living room.

"You done" Jack stood from the couch and looked over at Brax but Brax seemed to be staring aimlessly at the dining table "Brax? Jack called his name taking a small step forward

Leaving her on her own to go to the diner, coming back to the quiet house, walking into their bathroom to find her lying motionless; every thought evaded Brax's mind as he looked down at the chocolate mud cake that sat on the dining table with two forks lay beside it. With no warning he pounced forward picking up the plate and with a throat wrenching groan swung it against the wall before him.

Jack flinched and looked on stunned as the plate crashed against the wall, bits flaying in different directions as the mud cake slid down against the wall

Brax ran his hand over his face in frustration his eyes now fully reddened "A bloody cake" Brax shook his head refusing to allow his tears fall over "I left her alone to get a stupid cake. If- if…" Brax paused and brought his eyes up to Jack "If I had been here… I would have got her to the hospital earlier and…" Brax stopped his words

"Brax you can think like that"

"How do I stop? because it's the truth; I promised her I would never let anything harm her, I stood in front of everyone we know and I made her that promise" Brax felt the sting in his eyes "What am I supposed to do if I fail her? If I lose her?"

Jack sighed taking a deep breath before speaking his mind "You're not going to do this. You can't change what's happened Brax, you didn't cause this so you have to stop. Brax they're fighting...they're fighting that means something" Another deep breath "And you have to go and see them Brax… not seeing them won't make anything of this go away"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT" Brax barked but his anger soon subsided "If I thought there was a way to fix this I would. I know I should, I want to see them I do but I…" Brax wasn't sure how to justify himself

Jack nodded "we're here Brax, all of us we're all here. You're not in this alone"

"I know" as he walked towards the broken plate on the floor and began clearing the pieces. Jack silently joined him the both of them clearing up the mess

**...**

**Two days later **

Brax turned briefly to Ruby who was now curled up fast asleep on the couch near the window. Brax turned back to Charlie analysing her the way he had been doing for the past two days. Hoping to see some sort of change…anything. But it never came, see looked just like she had the first time he had stepped foot into that room.

He had closed his eyes a number of times trying to get some rest but all it did was bring back the one image he wanted to forget, so he gave up. No sleep was better than reliving that moment. Stroking his thumb against the back of her hand he exhaled heavily as his thoughts travelled back to the twins who he had still yet to see. Sid, Jack, Heath everyone had been to see them; Casey had asked even begged for him to go see them but till now he had refused. Casey still kept him updated and although he didn't show it, he was relieved every time he spoke of their progress. Looking up at the time on the wall he sighed and stood to his feet making his way over to Ruby. Crouching down in front of her he called her name softy and gave a gentle nudge

"Ruby" he waited till her eyes flickered open

"Is she awake?" the same voice of hope she had upheld over the last couple of days was still there

Brax shook his head already expecting the question, it was the same question she asked every time she woke from her sleep "No not yet" he watched her eye's darken at his words and spoke again "But she will soon"

Ruby nodded

"But you have to get up and get something to eat… you're due for your insulin and you're not taking it on an empty stomach"

"I'm not hungry" Ruby replied as she lay her head on the arm of the couch

"Tough" Brax "You have to, if you don't your mum is going to come out of this and immediately have my head and I'll be the one laying on that bed if anything happens to you" Standing to his feet Brax made his way to the door "I'll go see what they have at the canteen" not giving her a chance to object again he opened the door and stepped out

Walking the path of the hospital he stopped at the sigh that pointed to the ICU, he lingered for a number of seconds before turning away and towards the canteen.

He didn't need a mirror to tell him how bad he looked he could feel it and all the questioning eyes of strangers roaming the halls only confirmed it

**…**

Casey sat with Heath in-between his niece and nephew watching as their chest rose. He had to do this for Ruby and Brax, they may be hurting too much to want to see the twin but he knew that although Brax never voiced it he needed someone to be there for them and that is what he would do.

"Hello Casey, Heath" Sid greeted the two men the same as he had done the past two days. Sid had hoped Brax would have come around by now or maybe even Ruby but they were still shutting themselves away from the twins

"Hi" replied Casey and like he had done the last couple of days he asked "Any improvements?"

Sid sighed as he looked between Heath and Casey "The boy is doing well, he still as a long way to go but he is definitely getting stronger by the day"

"Right and what about her?" Heath placed his hand his niece's incubator

Casey looked down at his niece, in the two days he had been coming to see them Sid hadn't been able to give him any news on her. No genius needed telling she wasn't doing as well as his nephew

"What you have to understand is that she was a lot less developed than her brother so her progress won't be as quick as his is"

"So in other words there is no change?" asked Casey

Sid nodded "I'm sorry but all we can do is care for her best we can and hope"

"Hope" repeated Casey

"It's all we can do" answered Sid

Casey and Heath heads jolted up as the monitor next to the baby girl started beeping. Casey glared down at his niece and his expression drained with widened eyes. Before either he or Heath could think Sid was pushing his way past them as a herd of nurses rushed into the room

"Sid what the hell's going on?" Heath looked on wide eyed at the slightly twitching body of his Niece

"Guys you have to leave now" Sid hadn't even looked up as he opened the incubator

"Is she ok, what's happening to her?"

"She's having a seizure you guys really need to leave"

"A seizure" Casey gasped his words

"Guys please" Sid finally looked up at the two of the "I promise I will help her as best I can but you need to wait outside"

Both stumbling outside Heath immediately placed both Hands on the back of his head while Casey stood at the mirror watching on in horror

**…**

Walking back into the room Ruby now sat in Brax's previous seat as she watched Charlie the way Brax did as if trying to see everything in case a slight thing would change. Pulling the seat on the other side of the bed next to Ruby, he sat down at placed the salad on her lap

"I'm really not hungry"

"Yeah but you're still going to eat it"

Ruby looked up at him and sighed knowing there was no point in arguing, he would eventually make sure she ate it even if he had to force feed her

"Fine" she slowly took her hand from Charlie's before peeling open the lid of the plastic container "Thank you" she spoke before she started eating her food

Brax gave a weak smile and placed the bottle on juice on the bed and no sooner did both their heads turn as the door opened up

Heath stood glancing between Brax and Ruby, Sid and the nurses had still been working on the baby girl when Heath sprang determined to get both Ruby and Brax to come and see the twins. After what both he had Casey had seen he feared the outcome if the twins didn't make it and Brax nor Ruby had been to see them even if only to say goodbye

Brax involuntarily held a breath as he examined the look on Heath's face, he knew straight away something had happened but before he could bring himself to speak he heard Ruby' voice

"What's happened? Are they ok?" just like Brax, Ruby knew it had to have something to do with the twins

"She err…" Heath let out a long breath "You guys have to come and see them" he looked at the both of them desperately

Ruby and Brax picked up on Heaths unspoken words 'in case they don't make it'

"What happened?" asked Brax. He wasn't aware of when he had stood to his feet but he now found he was stood in front of Heath

"She had a seizure Brax" both Brax and Ruby's eyes widened

"W-what… how?" Brax and Ruby's eyes widened "how's that possible?" Brax's voice broke and he leaned his palm on the side of Charlie's bed mostly for support

"You really need to talk to Sid… just come and see them" Heath ran his hand through his hair

Brax looked at Heath before his gaze travelled down to Charlie; he felt a flood of shame hit him. He knew she would want him to be there for their twins, she wouldn't want them going through this without him or her by their side

Looked back up at Heath he nodded, he heard Heath sigh almost in relief before he turned to Ruby and met her now glazed over eyes. She peered at Brax knowing what he was asking her, she broke her gaze from him and turned back to Charlie before looking back up at him

"I don't know if I can" a tear fell from her face

Brax nodded his head "You don't have to, you can stay here"

Ruby looked at him with an uncertain gaze before looking at Heath and then down at Charlie "I'll stay here" she spoke in a whisper looking down not wanting to see the look on Heath and Brax's face

She felt Brax walk back over to her and he placed a kiss in her hair "Try and eat that salad" she heard the shakiness in his voice before he retracted out of the door with Heath

**…**

His chest seemed to tighten to an impossible knot as Heath stood in front of him. Looking past Heath, Brax had a small view through the glass window. Stepping past Heath he slowly walked towards the window and now stood alongside Casey. He hesitated slightly as he brought his hand up to the window. He had many a time imagined what they looked like but nothing could prepare him for what he could now see as Sid stepped out of the way. He imagined they would only be small but he had never seen such tiny forms in his life. He felt a shaky breath leave his throat and his head turned up as the door opened.

Sid looked at Heath thankfully before looking back at Brax "Would you like to come in?" he could her the caution in Sid's voice almost as if waiting for him to bolt in the opposite direction

Brax glanced back through the window and nodded his head. Brax followed behind Sid, stopping as they stood about a foot away from the twins.

"You can go and say hello" Sid stood back allowing Brax to progress towards the twins in his own time.

He felt like he had been rooted to the spot for a life time. His peering eyes roamed over their faces, their tiny and fragile looking posture, his mind tried to take in all the wires wound around them but it only caused more pain. Finally his feet moved and he stepped in between the two incubators. His gaze flickered and followed the wires from the twins to where they had come from. He glanced back at Sid with guilt in his eyes. He didn't know what anything was

Sid stepped forward and without Brax asking he did what he had done for the others and explained what each tube and wires were for. Sid exhaled as he watched the sorrow in Brax's eye as his eyes settled on his little girl

"How… what caused her seizure?" Sid didn't need to explain to Brax that his baby girl wasn't holding up as much as his boy was. There were differences in the colour of their skin, in the way their chest rose

"Her immune system isn't yet strong enough to fight off infections. She developed a bacterial infection but we're giving her antibiotics to fight the infection. There's still a long way to go but so far she seems responsive"

Brax nodded taking in Sid's words. He brought his hand up and stroked his thumb against her incubator leaning over it closely "You're so beautiful" he whispered down to his daughter before looking over at his baby boy and placing his hand on his incubator.

Sid slowly slid out of the room wanting to give Brax some time alone with them. Hearing the door shut behind him Brax clenched his teeth and shook his head, he placed a hand firmly on each of the incubators watching with concentration as their chest rose and fell "I love you both so much"

**…**

Casey had left to go and check on Ruby and Heath had been watching for over half an hour as Brax stood rotted to the spot the only sight of movement coming from his eye as they flickered between the twins and his thumb as he stroked the top of their incubators.

A pair of arms wound around hi and heath smiled lightly as Bianca placed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. he felt her smile lightly against his back when she noticed Brax

"He finally came"

Heath nodded "Yeah he did"

**…**

Another day had come and gone and Brax registered it had now been four days since he found Charlie, four days since the last time he heard her voice and four days since the twins came into the world. The morning had slipped by so quickly their family had been going and coming all morning. He had barely seen the outside of the hospital walls and although Ruby left each night she was back again before the sun had time to rise. He had once again left Ruby with Charlie and was now with the twins. He heard the door creak open

"I just have to check on her… make sure everything is ok" Brax nodded at Sid and reluctantly stepped back allowing Sid to do his job. He watched Sid with an intense glare following each of his movements. Satisfied that Sid was done he stepped forward and his hand returned to the top of her incubator

"So?" he looked at Sid with a hesitant gaze

"It will take a while to tell if the antibiotics have removed all the infection but for now everything is on track" Brax nodded knowing that was as good as the news was going to get.

"I err… can I hold them?" he looked at Sid pleadingly "Even for just a minute?" It was all he could think about the night before. He wanted to hold them, let them know he was there. Sid had let him know he could put his hand through the rounded holes on the sides of the incubator and the feel of the slick hair in his palm and their tiny toes as he softly ran his fingers against them only made his want to have them close to him greater

Sid sighed, he knew how difficult it would have been to only have minimal contact with the twins "You won't be able to hold your girl yet her skin is still very thin and the infection means she is really fragile at the moment" he saw Brax's eyes drop in disappointment "But I think your boy can handle it" he gave a lob sided smile as Brax looked up at him

"Yeah?" Brax asked in hope

Sid nodded "I'll get one of the nurses"

Brax prepped himself down on a chair the nurse had situated for him between the two incubators. He fought his shaking hands as she slowly opened up the incubator and with much care gently lifted his boy out. Maybe it was just his eyes but outside of the incubator his boy looked so much smaller. The nurse smiled as she turned to him. Brax sat up straight bringing his hands out… he thanked his stares for all the practice he had gotten from carrying Casey when he was a baby but his nerves kicked in when he remembered Casey was much bigger.

The nurse must have seen the emotions flashing across his face because she spoke "Don't worry he's small but he is definitely strong. All parents worry about the right way to hold their child but as long as you support their head there is no wrong way. Just what feels right"

She slowly lowered him into Brax's arms. Brax sat peering down in awe at how light he felt in his arms. The nurse smiled down at him "I'll be back soon" and with that she left them alone

No words were spoken for a while as Brax simply looked down at his baby boy. He fit perfectly from the dent of the inside of his elbow to just about the middle of his palm

"Hy" Brax stroked His thumb lightly against his boys cheek "I can't believe you're my kid" he spoke and the corners of his lips turned slightly "You're going to be just fine I know it. I'm gonna teach you to surf and your mum can help you with your homework, cant she"

Brax chuckled lightly as his boy squirmed lightly in his arms "Your mum can't wait to see you" he spoke with hope before looking up at his girl

Slowly pushing his hand through the hole he lay his thumb in her hand and stroked softly "And we might even be able to renegotiate the terms of my ground rules but you have to keep fighting ok. And I might just push the no boyfriend till 30 mark down to 25"

The door opened and he smiled as he heard Ruby's voice "Don't listen to him I'll help you bring it down to at least 18"

Brax turned his head slightly to look at her

"You take your insulin?"

Ruby pursed her lips and nodded "Yeah and I even ate some of the salad"

"Good" Brax smiled at her, watching her gaze flicker from the little bundle in his arm and to the incubator on his left

"Casey can be persuasive when he wants to be" Ruby spoke as she stepped forward. She stopped short of Brax her eyes meeting her brother and sister. "He said they were small but…" she paused her eyes taking them in the way Brax had. Brax went to speak but Ruby spoke over him

"Sid err… I got him to explain everything about the twins" Brax nodded at her words as she moved closer. He smiled lightly as he saw Casey and Heath stood outside by the window peering into the room. Looking back at Ruby he nodded his head forward "Come here"

She looked at him before walking closer and standing beside him "I think they want to get a close look at their sister"

Ruby pursed her lips together fighting her tears at the sight of how small and fragile they looked. The door opened and the nurse from earlier walked back in

"How's he doing?" she asked as she smiled over at Brax

"Good" he replied "Err this is their sister could she hold him?"

Ruby glanced nervously at Brax and at the nurse unsure as to whether it was a good idea. The nurse looked up at her and smiled "Yeah, I'm sure the little guy won't mind a bit of bonding time with his sister"

The nurse gently retracted the baby boy from Brax's arms and Brax stood to his feet and looked at Ruby "Sit" he noted the nervous look on her face before she spoke

"He's really small I don't want to hurt him"

"You won't, I promise" Brax smiled as she stepped forward and slowly lowered herself into the seat.

Ruby watched as the nurse slowly guided him into her arms indicating where her hands should go. Ruby stilled for a moment before relaxing back into the chair

"There you go" the nurse spoke and once again left the room

Ruby peered down at her baby brother as he lay contently in her arms "He's got mums hair" she looked at her baby sister and smiled "They both have"

Brax nodded "I noticed too" A reoccurring thought passed through Brax's mind "We hadn't even discussed names" he shook his head

"She's gonna wake up. She wouldn't miss this for the world" spoke Ruby

**…**

She tried to move each time she heard their voices, she fought to hold his hand when he placed it in hers but regardless of all her efforts she came up with nothing. She felt herself screaming each time Brax or Ruby begged her to wake up, she felt frustration seep through her every time she heard Sid tell them there had been no change. She was fine; she could hear them and feel them, she wanted desperately to let them know she was ok. But now she had to wake up, she had to know they were ok, Heath's when he broke the news about her baby girl had had her fighting trying desperately to move something… anything. she wanted to hold Brax and Ruby and her babies

Days went by and still nothing not even a flicker of a finger. She was beginning to tire and she felt herself about to give up until she heard Ruby's voice after she had placed a kiss on her temple

"I promise to be back tomorrow, I only agreed to go because I don't want Brax worrying about me as well, he's been watching the clock like an hawk making sure I take my insulin everyday. You really have to wake up and save me from him" she heard Ruby's attempt at a chuckle, then a short moment of silence before she spoke again "I saw the twins today, they're small like really tiny... but they're so cute" She heard Ruby sigh and the door open but no voice spoke. Ruby placed another kiss on her temple and she felt the pressure on the bed decrease "Brax will be here soon. Love you" she heard the door shut and almost cried as she struggle against her still body. She wanted to see her babies… she needed to see them

**…**

Ruby had finally allowed Bianca and Heath take her home for the evening. Brax had been up and down between the ICU and Charlie's room all day. As he left the twins once more to re-side for the night in Charlie's room he stopped as Sid called his name as he paced towards him. The look on Sid's face was different, it wasn't strained as it had been the last few days. There was no frown to it and it almost seemed as if Sid was smiling. Brax held his breath one thing running through his mind

"She's awake" as Sid spoke Brax jolted past him running towards Charlie's room. He swung the door open finally stopping as her eyes slowly flickered open and meet his

"I've missed you" she spoke in barley a whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Figured as I have lacked behind hugely on updates it was only fair to at least have Charlie wake up hope it was ok. will get started on the next chapter for you are not alone and hopefully will have it up for you guys tomorrow latest tuesday :)<strong>


	71. Chapter 71

**Happy New Year everyone and thanks for the reviews... so glad so many of you are still enjoying this story. I know updates haven't been frequent as of late but I have made it a mission to update a minimum of once a week... most probably every Sunday. Hope you guys enjoy this one :) **

**(Sorry for any spelling mistakes it's late haven't got the energy to proof read it)**

* * *

><p><strong>"I've missed you" she spoke in barley a whisper<strong>

**…**

He watched her for a split second as if making sure she was truly awake. His feet paced forward, his arms flying around her as he buried his head into the crook of her neck; letting a deep release of breath escape his lips. His emotions came tumbling to the surface as a tear escaped his eyes yet his face remained buried in her neck. He seemed to somehow bury his face deeper when he felt her hand slowly move through his hair. Brax was sure that in that moment no other living soul had ever felt the type of relief he was feeling. Finally he pulled away but his hands instantly cupped each side of her face, his thumb stroking each of her cheeks; unwilling to break contact with her. His lips curled as their eyes met and her breath caressed his face. He once again removed of the space between them, this time placing his lips on hers tenderly, allowing himself to savour the feeling. Breaking apart he leaned his forehead against hers and finally spoke

"I've missed you too…so much" Another tear fell from his eye but Charlie caught it before it could hit the bed sheets.

Sid finally cleared his throat catching both Charlie and Brax's attention. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Not only had Charlie's pale face began to come to life, colour had now also returned to Brax's face

Charlie felt a deep glow make its way to her cheeks as she looked up at Sid

"Sorry to disturb you guys, I promise not to keep you long"

Brax slowly and reluctantly peeled his hands from Charlie's face but took a hold of her hand. He refused to break contact with her now or ever

Charlie shifted slightly and it was only then that she registered the pain shooting from her lower abdomen. She stilled and winced at the unexpected feeling and a worried cloud formed in Brax's eyes

"What's wrong?" it seemed impossible but Brax somehow seemed to move in closer to her than he already had been without climbing on the bed with her

Sid quickly spoke "It's nothing to worry about, it's to be expected. You will still be healing from the C-Section, so that area of your abdomen will be sore and tender for a while. We will need to check for any swelling just to make sure the pain isn't a source of anything else "

Charlie felt her body stiffen with a jolt of worry, excitement and anxiousness; and Brax felt it in her hand. He needn't ask what had caused it. Charlie's eyes glazed over instantly and her lips barely parted as she spoke

"The twins" Her eyes flickered with immense pace between Sid and Brax and it soon turned into a pleading stare. She remembered Heath's words that had caused her pain even in her sleeping state

"**She had a seizure Brax" **The words had rung in her head like alarm bells but she couldn't move she couldn't say a thing

She heard the words leaving her own lips "She's ok now right… my baby girl she's ok?" She tried to remember anything after what Heath had said, anything that may have been said around her that would indicate that her babies were ok

Brax peered at her 'how had she known they had a girl' but in his own surprised state Sid seemed less than shocked as he spoke

"Charlie she's ok… they both are"

Charlie wasn't a fool; she had been in this hospital enough times to know the double meaning behind each look and each tone the doctors and nurses used. She could see Sid was holding back "But?" she kept her steady gaze waiting for him to respond to her. She felt Brax's grip on her hand tighten but she kept her gaze on Sid not wanting to miss a facial expression or any body language that may tell her more than his words would. She prepared herself as Sid began talking; she lay still as she digested every detail of his words slowly. She didn't speak once and neither did Brax as Sid talked her through what was going on with the twins. She felt herself grimace in pain but yet remained unspoken as he explained what had caused her baby girls seizure and the possible side effects. Her breath had remained held till Sid spoke his final words

"We are taking care of them as best we can, but I must tell you, you have two very strong fighters"

Charlie closed her eyes to stop her tears but to no avail; a tear fell but she felt Brax's comforting hand on her cheek and his thumb take with it her tear. She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes and it met Brax's. She smiled sadly and pursed her lips together and her eyes flickered towards Sid

"Can I see them…please?" she pleaded with her eyes.

Brax looked up at Sid hoping he could make it happen but the look on Sid's face told him other wise

"I'm really sorry Charlie but you're not healed to point the where you can leave the room for an extensive amount of time and the twins can't leave the ICU yet But hopefully soon"

"When is soon?" asked Brax; knowing how desperate Charlie must be to see their twins, if only to see them for a split second, he knew it would give her some sense of reassurance

"It depends on how fast you heal Charlie and the progress of the twins. But you should be ok by the end of the week and then you can see them as much as you want"

Charlie didn't argue she simply nodded "Ok".

She pursed her lips together as Sid smiled sympathetically at the both of them "I'll get one of the nurses to come and have a look at you and maybe pt you on a drip for pain relief" and with that he walked out of the door.

Turning back to Brax she let another tear escape "They will be ok won't they?" She searched Brax's face desperately "We can't lose them Brax"

"And we won't ok" Brax ran his hand softly through her hair "You heard Sid, they're both fighters… they'll be just fine"

Brax placed a kiss on her temple and Charlie leaned into his touch

**…**

"Brax" walking down the hall way Brax turned to see both Ruby and Casey making their way towards him

"Hy… is it just you guys?" he asked

Casey nodded "Yeah Heath dropped us off, he had to go to the garage. He said to tell you he would be over in about two hours"

Brax nodded "I'm off to see the twins. Why don't you go to Charlie's room" he hid his smile behind the plastic cup in his hand

"Actually I'll come see the twins as well" spoke Casey

"Yeah me too" added Ruby, as she and Casey stepped to follow Brax's direction

"Actually err… Sid said he was going to check on Charlie in a bit. I really want someone there when he does" Brax scratched the back of his head "You know just in case there are any changes"

Casey's eyebrows knitted together seemingly unconvinced by Brax's reasoning and Ruby looked at Brax questioningly

"Why, did he say anything?" Asked Ruby

"No" Brax shook his head "I would have stayed with her but I haven't seen the twins all night. You guys can come see them once Sid checks on Charlie

Ruby nodded slowly "Ok. But I'll go see mum,+ Casey can go with you if he wants"

Brax shook his head "No he should go with you"

Ruby and Casey glanced at each other "Ok" Ruby peered at Brax for a moment longer before turning towards Charlie's room but Casey lingered behind

"Is everything ok Brax?"

Brax nodded "Yep. Now go"

Casey stood unsure for a moment longer before nodding "Ok…we'll see you in a bit" and with that he turned and walked towards Charlie's room

**…**

Ruby thought back to the way Brax had acted and it unrattled her. She walked with caution towards Charlie's room trying to find any clues in what he had said. She was sure he was trying to keep her away from the twins and suddenly she felt slightly panicked as her mind roamed over all the possible things that could be wrong. What if the twins had taken a turn for the worse? What if the antibiotics hadn't gotten rid of her little sister's infection? Her thoughts were miles away from her as she pushed on the door to Charlie's room and stepped inside. Like always she walked around the bed and sat on the seat as a sigh left her lips; she had yet to look over at Charlie

"And there was me thinking you would be happy to see that I'm awake"

Ruby's head snapped up her eyes widening, her mouth parting in shock as she stared at Charlie in disbelief

"You're awake" Ruby's eyes glazed over as a smile slowly crept onto her face "I have to get Sid" Ruby jumped from her chair but Charlie took hold of her hand

"He's already been to see me"

Ruby blinked away her tears "You're really awake"

"Yea" Charlie smiled at her "And yet you haven't even given me a hug"

Ruby flew from her seat straight into Charlie's chest. Charlie pursed her lips together as she wrapped her arms around Ruby "That's more like it"

Ruby finally pulled away her gaze never leaving Charlie. Ruby's smile suddenly fell and she pursed her lips together "I was so scared. It's been five days mum…I thought-" Ruby swallowed her words

"Hy" Charlie reached out and tucked a strand hair behind Ruby's ear "I promised remember. You haven't even graduated yet and let's not forget your wedding day" she smiled sweetly at Ruby but her gaze shifted at the small murmur of her name that had come from the opposite said of the room

"Charlie" Casey stood near the foot of the door relief washing over his face as Charlie turned to face him

"Hy Case" She smiled at the young boy, her smile deepening as she watched him let out a long breath a smile breaking out on his face. Charlie stretched her right hand out to him and Casey immediately took hold of it

"I'm so glad you're awake"

"You didn't think I would be as cruel as to leave you guys alone with Brax did you?"

Ruby and Casey chuckled both overcome with relief

**…**

An hour had passed before Brax returned into Charlie's room. He smiled as Charlie, Ruby and Casey looked up at him

"You like your surprise?" his gaze shifted between Ruby and Casey

Ruby shook her head "No…I love it" she grinned "But could you please not do anything like that again. The way you were acting you had me almost break down thinking something was wrong"

"Same here" added Casey

"I thought I handled it pretty well" spoke Brax as he closed the door and walked over to Charlie

"Well you thought wrong" smirked Ruby

Brax chuckled glad for the distraction. Their baby boy seemed to be making progress and although Sid had now informed him that the antibiotics had worked and their baby girls infection was pretty much cleared she was still making very slow progress. Brax felt an ache in his heart, but this wasn't something he was about to disclose to Charlie. Looking over at Charlie he could see the question in her expression

"How are they?" Charlie watched him with concentration

"They're fighters… Just like there mum" Brax smiled and leaned over the bed placing a kiss on her forehead

"Well we might go see them now" Ruby stood to her feet "We won't be long" see leaned over and placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek

Brax's gaze remained on Charlie as she watched Ruby and Casey leaving the room. He sighed and stroked his hand through her hair

"I really need to see them Brax… I'm there mum, I should be there" she pursed her lips together "I don't even know what they look like"

Digging his phone out of his pocket Brax fiddled with it before looking up at Charlie. He had been hesitant about taking the pictures he didn't want all the visible wires to worry Charlie but he knew she badly wanted to see them and this was the only thing he could think of. He held the phone out in front of Charlie. Charlie glanced at the picture her eyes darting to Brax before it darted back to the image on the screen

"Is that…" she spoke in a whisper

"That's our baby boy"

Charlie felt her breath break as she peered as the screen. Her hands slowly reached up, taking the phone from Brax. Her eyes roamed over every feature she could see and her thumb caressed the screen. Her lips pursed together before she spoke

"He's is beautiful"

Brax nodded his gaze never leaving her face "He really is" "And here…" he slid his finger across the screen and another picture appeared "Is our baby girl"

Charlie's peering eyes widened slightly and a quiet gasp fell from her lips. As she had done with the other picture she ran her thumb over the screen; her eyes flickered in all directions of her baby girl's tiny face, taking in every inch of her face and embedding it in her mind as she had done with her boy. A tear could not help but escape as she registered the tube going into her girls nostrils.

"She's perfect" Charlie tilted her head slightly her thumb still stroking against the screen "They both are"

Brax placed a kiss in her hair "Just like their mum" He slides his thumb against the screen and a final picture of the two of them in their incubators came into view. Although it was further away and didn't capture all their features closely, Charlie held onto the phone tightly. She could see their tiny feet and fingers and the little space they occupied in the incubator. Finally looking up from the screen she smiled up at Brax as he spoke

"I know it's not the same as seeing them face to face but…"

Charlie interjected and shook her head placing her left hand on his cheek "Brax right now, this means more than everything. Thank you" Leaning forward she placed a gentle kiss on his lips

**…**

"You scared the crap out of all of us" Charlie turned her head and smiled at Heath as he walked into the room. Bianca paced past him straight to Charlie and engulfed her in her arms

"He's not lying" Spoke Bianca as she pulled away from Charlie "You're really lucky you woke up I was so close to dropping the nice act and coming here and unleashing some serious threats on you"

Heath and Charlie chuckled as Bianca

"Then I guess it's a good thing I woke up when I did" Charlie smiled as Bianca lightly squeezed her hand

"Actually if I recall correctly you already started with the threats"

Charlie cocked an eyebrow amusingly "Really?"

Heath smirked "I quote 'She has to wake up heath, if she doesn't I will inflict some serious pain on her"

Bianca looked down at Charlie sheepishly before shrugging her shoulders "And I meant it too"

"Well now I'm really glad I woke up"

"How you feeling?" Asked Heath

Charlie nodded "Ok but once I've seen my babies I'll be much better"

"You not in any pain?" asked Bianca

"Apart from the pain from my cesarean I feel ok but Sid has said it will be sore for a few days"

Charlie turned to the door as it creaked open, to be met by Jack and Martha who both wore that same look of relief she had seen on everyone's face that day. Martha edged round to the opposite side of where Bianca stood and wrapped her arms around Charlie

"So glad you're ok"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I've actually missed all your violent outbursts" Jack smiled and Charlie chuckled

"Once I'm out of here I'll make it up to you… I've missed having someone to hit"

"Well good to know I can be of service" Jack sighed glad things were starting to look up. It was the first time in almost five days that they had all genuinely allowed a smile cross their faces

**…**

"We should get going…have to pick up the kids from the babysitters. And I'm working the night shit" Said Jack as he and Martha stood to their feet

Martha walked up to Charlie wrapping her arms around her in the same manner she had done when they had arrived "We'll see you tomorrow"

Charlie nodded "Thank you guys"

An hour later and everyone had finally left and a reluctant Ruby had promised to return in the morning before her and Casey finally resumed school.

Brax had been watching Charlie all night, his gaze flickering in her direction every few seconds. She had been smiling but he could see that for some time it hadn't quiet reached her eyes. He listened as the girls talked to Charlie about the twins; how small they were, how cute they were. Everyone had been to see them and had bonded in one way or another and Brax knew more than anything that Charlie wanted to see her babies

He stroked his thumb against her cheek "You'll get to see them soon"

Charlie looked up at him as she lay on the bed. She gently ran her hand over her stomach "I really miss them" She pressed herself into Brax's touch "I just want them to know I'm here"

Brax exhaled knowing the only thing that could make her feel better was seeing the twins "You're their mother Charlie… they know" he spoke softly his thumb still caressing her cheek

Charlie's gaze shifted along the features of Brax's face "Names"

Brax's face creased in confusion "What?"

"Names" She repeated "We haven't given them names or have you thought of some?"

Brax smiled and shook his head "I figured I would wait for you to wake up and we could decide together. We hadn't discussed any before" Charlie nodded and Brax spoke again "You decide"

Charlie cocked an eyebrow "So I can name them anything I want?"

"Yep" answered Brax

"Ok" Charlie bit in her bottom lip "Well I've always liked the name Wilfred" Charlie held her laughter as Brax's eyes widened slightly

"Wilfred?" he asked in what seemed to be shock "You want to name our son Wilfred?"

Charlie could have sworn she saw him grimace. She nodded her head "Yea, it's a lovely name isn't it. And we could name our girl Austin, I've always like that name for a girl"

Bra nodded slowly "You want to name our twins Wilfred and Austin?" He tried to hide the horror in his voice but he wasn't sure if he was succeeding

"You do like it don't you?" Charlie wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto her straight expression

Brax scratched the back of his head trying to buy himself some time "Err…" before he could say anymore his eyebrows drew together as Charlie began giggling. Searching her face he breathed a sigh of relief as he realised what she had been doing

"Thank God you're joking" He shook his head at her as her giggle turned to laughter

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist and the look on your face was definitely worth it"

"Even if it is at my expense I'm glad to see that smile on your face" he ran his thumb softly against her bottom lip

"So I take it you're not a fan of my choice of names" teased Charlie

Brax shook his head "Sorry babe but no… definitely not "

Charlie's smile faltered lightly "You know I just always thought it would happen straight away. That when I had them they would be placed in our arms and we would know… we would know instantly what to name them" She smiled sadly

"Then we'll wait" said Brax "We'll wait till they're in our arms"

Charlie looked at him through loving eyes "We have to call them something Brax"

Brax thought for a moment before smiling "Pip and Bean"

"Pip and Bean? Charlie repeated a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips

"Uhuh…Like you said we have to name them something"

"So which one's Pip and which is Bean?"

"Our baby girl can be Pipe and our boy Bean"

Charlie gave a full smile "Is it odd that I actually like these names?"

Brax gave a cheeky smile "You've always been a little weird babe" Charlie gave him a light swat in the chest "But I love you all the same"

**…**

Ruby and Casey had been to see Charlie with Bianca and Heath before they all had to head off to school and work. After much persuasion on Charlie's part, Brax had left the hospital to go home and freshen up. Entering the house he smiled as he noticed that the dark stain that had been caused by the cake he had thrown against the wall a few days earlier was no longer there. Feeling the tension in his muscles he made his way into his and Charlie's room. Walking in he stopped as he noticed the bathroom door was now closed. He could have sworn he hadn't stepped close enough to the bathroom to close it the last time he came home.

Hovering on the spot for a moment, he slowly walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door open. It was all gone; any trace of what had happened. Charlie's blood that had been pooled on the tiled bathroom floor was no longer there. The smell of disinfectant filled the bathroom and Brax closed his eyes thankful for the thoughtfulness of his family.

Stripping off he took a long shower allowing the hot water loosen the knots that had been building in his muscles over the past five days. He smiled lightly at the memory of walking into the room and seeing Charlie awake, hearing her voice. One prayer had been answered; she had stayed with him now he was holding his breath for their twins. He had received one miracle he just hoped life would be generous enough to grant him two more

**…**

"How were they?" Charlie asked eagerly

Bianca smiled, she had gone to see the twins upon Charlie's request "They're just fine… definitely strong. Your baby girl as a hell of a grip in those tiny fingers of hers" Bianca's smile soon faded as she watched Charlie nodding her head as a tear fell from her eye

Bianca looked alarmed as she moved closer to Charlie "That's a good thing Charlie" Bianca spoke with worry on her face

Charlie nodded "I know I'm just…" she wipes her fallen tears "I'm pretty sure my hormones are still all over the place plus... I'm really jealous"

"Of what?" Bianca asked confused

"You…everyone. You all get to see them, I'm their mum and I'm not even allowed"

Bianca exhaled wondering how she hadn't realised how not being able to see the twins would upset Charlie. She mentally scolded herself "Charlie I'm sorry… I didn't think"

Charlie shook her head "It's not your fault, I'm just being stupid. The most important thing is that they are ok"

"You're not being stupid Charlie; you have every right to want to see them. More so than the rest of us"

"I just want to see with my own eyes that they are ok"

**…**

Brax's hand remained on the handle but he stopped as he listened to Charlie and Bianca. He felt his heart break at the sound of Charlie's voice

"**You…everyone. You all get to see them and I'm the mum and I'm not even allowed"**

He exhaled as he listened to the rest of the conversation before turning on his heels

**…**

Bianca's free period was over and Charlie had assured her she would be fine. As Bianca closed the door behind her Charlie looked up at the time and realised it had been almost three hours since Brax had left the hospital and no sooner had the thought crossed her mind when the door opened and a grinning Brax entered

"Hy" he smiled widely at her, leaning over the bed and placing a kiss on her lips

"Hy… what took you so long" Charlie stuck her bottom lip out

"You missed me?" Brax's grin remained placed as Charlie shook her head

"Nope"

Brax leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips "I don't believe you"

Charlie went to reply as Sid and a nurse entered her room. She frowned in confusion; they had already been to check on her a few hours before. She felt panic consume her as her mind instantly settled on the twins. She searched Sid's face with an anxious glare

"What's wrong? Are they ok?"

Seeing she was beginning to panic Brax quickly took hold of her hand "Babe both Pip and Bean are fine"

Charlie looked at Brax and felt herself relax at the grin plastered on his face

"What's going on?" she searched his eyes for an answer

"It's a surprise" replied Brax

Charlie lay with her back propped up against a couple of pillows on the headrest. She watched as the nurse fussed around her and Sid smiled as he checked the drip in her arm. Charlie looked around confused as the bed began moving; her gaze landed on Brax questioningly but he gave nothing away. She watched the halls frantically and her gaze widened as she saw the sign 'ICU'.

She felt her heart thudding against her chest and she looked up her eyes instantly locking with Brax's as she realised where they were going. She felt her skin prickling with excitement and nervousness. Brax's hand snaked into hers and she gripped it tightly as they continued pushing her through the hospital halls. She felt her chest tighten dangerously as they slowed down until they finally came to a standstill. She peeled her gaze from Brax's as she gazed through the window beside her. Of its own accord her right hand lifted as grazed the window. A gasp left her lips and she refused to blink; she didn't need for them to tell her the two tiny figures were here twins. She felt her heart bloat with overwhelming love as she took in their sight. No image had ever seemed as beautiful as the one before her. She watched their chest rise and fall and her heart lunged as her daughter curled the fingers on her left hand. Her eye's overlooked the wires and simply left her two perfect babies. She let out a laugh and a tear as her son curled his left leg before stretching it out again

"Say hello to Pip and Bean" Brax smiled down at her placing a kiss in her hair

Charlie stretched her whole hand against the window pressing her palm flat against it "They're perfect"


	72. Chapter 72

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. This is a very simple chapter still hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Charlie sat propped up on her bed biting her bottom lip. She waited with Brax anxiously for news on her recovery; knowing if all went well she would finally get to hold her baby boy in her arms and be with her baby girl. The though alone almost made it unbearable to keep still. Brax sat on the edge of the bed his hands laced through hers, his thumb softly gliding in circular strokes on the back of her hand, both their gaze glancing at the door every few seconds

"What's taking so long" Charlie whispered impatiently as she let out a frustrated sigh

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" replied Brax trying to mask his own apprehension from her

"What if he says I can't go in there yet?" Charlie's voice trembled slightly, she didn't think she could wait any longer to be with her twins

Brax shook his head "He won't"

"You don't know that for sure though"

Brax sighed and with his free hand tucked a strand hair behind her right ear "Babe you said yourself that you hardly feel any more pain and he did say that you've been healing up faster than they expected"

Charlie nodded and resumed biting her bottom lip just as Sid entered the room. She looked up at him expectantly her hand squeezing Brax's tightly "So?"

Sid glanced between both Brax and Charlie before a smile broke out on his face "In a few minutes you will be able to be with the twins... properly"

Charlie blinked a few times at his words and her lips pursed together as she felt her emotions get the best of her. She felt Brax press his lips against her temple "Told you not to worry"

Charlie nodded her head as a nurse came in to the room with a wheel chair

"You still have to rest and we don't advice you being on your feet for lengthy periods of time, so as long as you're here you will use this"

Charlie nodded "That's more than ok, as long as I get to see my babies"

Sid chuckled at her eagerness

**…**

Charlie shuffled about in the chair as Brax wheeled her alongside Sid towards the ICU. She could feel her chest rising rapidly with a sweet sense of anticipation. She had imagined how their soft skin would feel against hers and now she would get to live that feeling. Trying to keep from clapping her hands in excitement she clung onto the arm of the chair as they rounded the final corner and now approached the door that would lead her to her babies. Using the arm of the wheel chair she pulled herself up right and took a quick glance back at Brax as she heard him chuckling lightly

"What?" she asked, a smile plastered on her face

Brax shook his head "You, fidgeting like a kid on Christmas morning"

Charlie shook her head "This is so much better than any Christmas morning or present" She inhaled as the nurse pushed the door open and Brax slowly wheeled her in. her gaze fixated on the two incubators, her heart thudding excitedly against her chest. And finally the twins came into view and the motion of the chair stopped in the middle of the two incubators. She felt an involuntary gasp leave the corner of her lips as her eyes absorbed their features. Her gaze flicked from side to side as she stored every little detail of her twins in her mind

Seeing them through that window had done them no justice, because seeing them now, seeing them for what felt like the first time she felt them envelope themselves tighter around her heart. She placed both hands on each incubator running her thumb along them

It wasn't till Brax's thumb brushed over Charlie's cheek softly that she realised she was crying "Happy tears" she quickly informed him and to her surprise her voice was croaked

Brax nodded, the smile on his face reaching from ear to ear "I know"

Turing back to her twins her hand still placed on their incubators she smiled at the two of them, pursing her lips as she tried to stop any more tears from falling

"Hy" she cooed her gaze flickering between the two of them "Mummy's here" she chuckled with joy and tears in her eyes as her boy curled his right fingers together. Ruby had been tiny when Charlie had her but nothing compared to the size of the twins. She turned her gaze to her sleeping baby girl and tilted her head slightly "You're so beautiful" her thumb still stroking against the incubator she glanced at her son "You both are" she slipped both her hands into a hole in each of the incubator and softly stroked their arm with the back of her thumb. Swallowing the small cry that crawled up her throat she embeds herself in the softness of their skin.

She and Brax let out a chuckle of joy as their girl seemed aware of her touch as she flinched slightly. Feeling the overwhelming urge to be closer to them she looked back over her shoulder and turned to the nurse her eyes wide "Can I hold him?" she knew she wouldn't yet be able to hold her baby girl in her arm but she could hold her boy and for now be content with the little contact she could have with her baby girl

The nurse nodded with a smile "I think the little boy would love a little cuddle from his mum"

Charlie felt her smile widen when the nurse called her their mum. She turned back to the twins, they were her's, both hers and Brax's. Taking her hands from the incubators, she sat watching with anxious eyes as the nurse opened up the one her son lay in, making sure to keep clear of the wires as she lifted the baby boy into her arms. She almost felt to leap up from her seat and take him from her but she sat patiently as the nurse turned to her

"Here you go"

Charlie's arms were already waiting as the nurse lowered him to her. She felt the nurse let go and the almost unnoticeable weight of her baby boy fall into her arms. She sat unmoved her gaze locked on his face. His button nose, his tick dark eyelashes, she took it all in. Holding him to her in her right arm, she brought her left hand up and stroked his cheeks with her index finger. A joyful chuckle left her lips as her squirmed somehow snuggling closer to her. She ran her hand over the slick chocolate hair on his head and ever so slowly she lowered her head to his and placed a soft kiss of his head. She looked at Brax who had now crouched down beside her and her smile engulfed her face, one which he returned. Looking back down at her boy she ran her thumb along the inside of his open palm and her eye's widened ever so slightly as he opened his eyes. She looked down into them in awe, both times they had allowed her to come see the twins see hadn't seen them with their eyes opened

"He's opened them" spoke Brax the joy in his voice soaring around the room as he looked down at his son

"Is this the first time?" asked Charlie

Brax nodded finding him voice a little chocked as he spoke "Yeah, the first I've seen. Well it's officially he's definitely a mommy boy" Brax leaned forward and stroked his sons head

"Of course he is… aren't you" Charlie cooed down at her son

Charlie's grin seemed to widened to an impossible length and she brought her gaze up to her daughter, watching as Brax placed his hand into her incubator softly running his thumb along her arm and over her open palm. She saw Brax's body still and watched as their daughter gently curled her tiny fingers around his thumb. Charlie's eyes met Brax's gaze and the love she could see was overwhelming

"Well it seems she's definitely a daddy girl"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" said Brax

**…**

Charlie lay with her back against the headrest as Ruby, Martha and Bianca crowded round her all three of them gushing over her having seen the twins

"You should have been there when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumb" Charlie's face filled with life as she spoke of the twins "And when he opened his eyes" Charlie gave a content sigh "I didn't want to leave"

"You haven't seen how Jack and Heath are like with them" spoke Martha "I think it's safe to say those two are going to be spoilt rotten all round. Jack broke out in his baby voice the last time we were with them" Martha and the girls laughed as Jack looked up from where he was sat

"I don't have a baby voice"

"Actually babe yes you do. And to be honest it's a little scary" Martha scrunched her nose together and the guys started laughing and Heath patted him on the back playfully

"Scary" Heath spoke as his chuckling turned to laughter

"Shut up" Jack scowled as he punched him in the arm

Brax watched as Heath stood to his feet and over to Charlie "You going to eat that?"

Charlie chuckled and Bianca shook her head in disbelief "No I'm not"

"Good" Picking up the dessert he shoved the spoon into it taking half of it into his mouth

"Serious Heath" Brax looked at his brother with a cocked eyebrow

"What" he shrugged walking back over to the couch by the window "She wasn't going to eat it and it's not in my nature to see food go to waste"

"It's also not in your nature to ever say no to food" added Jack causing the rest to chuckle lightly

"It's not in my nature to say no to a lot of things… just ask Bianca" he grinned cheekily and gave Bianca a wink

"Heath" she exclaimed shooting him a look of horror before she tried to hide her reddened cheeks

Casey and Ruby groaned both their lips turned down in a frown

"That's dirty Heath" Martha shook her head

"That's what she said" Heath chuckled loudly at his own joke as Bianca's eye widened in embarrassment

"Heath" she shook her head as he kept chuckling

"That's beyond gross you know that" spoke Casey his lips till turned downwards

**…**

"Bye" Charlie waved everyone off and now it only remained her, Brax, Ruby and Casey

"Bet you guys will be glad to be back in your own rooms tonight" Charlie looked at both Casey and Ruby

Ruby nodded just as Sid came into the room and all four pair of eyes landed on him

"How are you feeling?" he asked smiling down at Charlie

"Good, Still have the slightest pain but I hardly notice it"

Sid nodded as he glanced between all four of them "I err…I actually wanted to talk to you guys about your baby girl" Charlie shuffled up the bed, straightening her back. And Brax, Ruby and Casey sat up at alert

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked, fear seeping through her tone. She felt her limps relax as Sid shook his head

"No, quite the opposite actually. Firstly you should know that all the bacteria as officially cleared"

Charlie sighed in relief along with the rest

"So she's better now?"

"Better than she was" replied Sid "Also she has been responding well this last week, and we would like to take her off the ventilator and put her on si-pap"

All four of them frowned and Brax spoke up "What's a si-pap?"

"It's a machine that will still offer her a positive amount of oxygen however it allows her to breath on her own when she can and will kick in as a sort of ventilator if she is to get tired or forgets"

"Forgets?" Charlie's frown deepened

"It's nothing to worry about. Because the ventilator has been doing the breathing for her she isn't used to breathing of her own according so it will take a while for her to be aware of it at all times"

"Right, so if that was to happen it would breath for her till she starts taking breaths on her own again?" asked Brax

Sid nodded

"I need to let you know there is a chance her lungs might not be strong enough yet but we have strong hope"

"And if that's the case you will put her back on the ventilator?" asked Brax

"Yes we would. If she isn't strong enough yet she will be on the ventilator till she is"

"When… err when do you want to do it?" asked Brax

"Right away" replied Sid "If you guys would like to be there we can do it now"

Charlie nodded her head adamantly "We wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

Sid nodded "Ok"

**…**

Charlie sat in the wheel chair at the top of the incubators as Brax, Ruby and Casey stood huddled round all four waiting anxiously as Sid entered behind them. Charlie looked down at her son who now lay cradled in her arm. She stroked her hand over his head softly, a smile harbouring her face as his eyes flickered open before closing again. She looked up as Sid spoke

"Remember guys if she is still struggling it's not a bad thing ok… she will eventually get there. Her lungs need to develop at their own rate so don't worry"

All four heads nodded wanting him to stop talking and get on with it. Their eyes remained glued to the incubator as Sid propped it open. They watched intensively as he slowly removed the tub from her nostrils. Each of them had long held their breath as Sid detached her from the ventilator and attached her to the si-pap machine.

Brax felt his breath hitch in his throat as the si-pap machine beeped indicating her current heart rate; his knuckles turned in into his palms as he tried to keep steady his shaking hands as her heart rate dropped slightly

Sid looked at all the widened worried eyes "We'll give her a few seconds she isn't used to having to do so much work on her own it might take her a while to get the hang of it" his gaze moved back to the monitor and he too found himself silently praying that her heart rate would pick back up

Suddenly a roar of sighs echoed through the room and even Sid found himself letting out a sigh in relief as her heart rate picked up.

"She's doing it" Charlie spoke and sometime during the last few minutes her eyes had clouded over. Brax nodded at her words and a chuckle left his lips

"Yeah she is"

Sid watched the machine for a while longer and finally satisfied that she seemed to be taking to it well he turned to Charlie and Brax "We'll have to keep checking on her, like I said she could grow tired or forget but for now she seems to be doing well"

"Thank you Sid" Charlie smiled up at him

"I didn't do anything… your little girls done all the work" he smiled at Charlie "I have one more surprise for the four of you" he looked up at the window and indicated for the nurse to come in

Charlie, Brax Ruby and Casey looked up at him expectantly before their gaze turned to the nurse as she walked into the room

"You finally get to hold your daughter" he glanced between Brax and Charlie as he spoke and he felt pleased more than happy to be able to deliver the news as he saw the smiles that immediately captured their faces

"Really" Charlie asked through quivering lips

"Yes really"

Brax looked back at the nurse as she moved the single couch at the corner of the room closer to them "how would daddy like a hold" she asked as she walked over to the incubator

Unable to speak Brax nodded his head as he lowered himself into the single couch that was now placed next to Charlie

They watched as the nurse picked their baby girl up with the utmost care before gently moving towards Brax "Here you go"

He felt his body stiffen as the nurse placed his daughter in his arms. His emotions tumbled to the surface as his daughter brought her hand up and lazily brushed it against her face

He looked up at Charlie her smile matching his as she looked down at their daughter. His gaze moved back down

"Hy you" Brax cleared his throat as he peered down at her, His thumb rounding in gentle strokes on her back "We've been dying to hold you for so long"

All four of them chuckled as she squirmed slightly in his arms

"You're absolutely beautiful" he cooed down at her as she nestled perfectly into the fold of his arm

Charlie looked lovingly at her husband and daughter, never had she seen such a perfect image "You know I think it's time we gave them names now… pip and bean just doesn't seem right anymore" Brax looked up at Charlie as she spoke and nodded her head

Brax turned to Casey and Ruby who now stood either side of him and Charlie both of them seemingly mesmerized by the twins

"What do you guys think?" Brax asked the both of them "And please let it be something good, Charlie here suggested Wilfred and Austin"

Casey grimaced and Ruby's nose turned up "No why are you naming my brother and sister that"

Charlie chuckled "Don't worry I was only joking"

"Good" replied Ruby

"Err…" Casey rubbed the back of his head with his hand "I was thinking we could call her hope, kind of fits considering…"

Brax and Charlie looked at one another before looking down at their baby girl

"Hope" said Charlie and Brax smiled down at their daughter

"Hope Elise Braxton" said Brax

Charlie looked up at Him surprised "Really?"

Brax nodded "If your parents hadn't moved you here, we may have never met and these two may not be here so I think it's only fair we allow them contribute in some way"

Charlie nodded with pursed lips

"I think she's giving us her approval" smiled Ruby as Hope squirmed slightly in Brax's arms

"Well how about this little guy. You need a name as well don't you" Charlie grinned down at her son stroking his slick head of hair. A smile passed her face and she looked up at Brax "So you didn't like Wilfred but what do you think about Caleb?"

The baby boy's eye's opened groggily

"I think he just gave you his answer" replied Brax "Caleb Ross Braxton"

Charlie smiled down at her son as Ruby bent to their level gliding her index finger against over his cheeks "Hope Elise and Caleb Ross Braxton"

This was it this, was their family

* * *

><p><strong>A few people suggested the name hope and I figured given how much she as been through it suited her well and I had a few suggestions for boy names and I quiet like Caleb so there you go Hope Elise and Caleb Ross Braxton<strong>


	73. Chapter 73

**Thank**** you guys so much for the reviews and pms. I always enjoy reading everything you guy have to say and has much as I have absolutely loved writing this story (and I mean LOVED) it is finally coming to an end. I still have a few chapters to go not sure how many and there is still one surprise left to go. I'm actually sad to see this fic come to an end but I think it's time. I just hope you guys enjoy whats left to come. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie smiled down at her son as Ruby bent to their level gliding her index finger against over his cheeks "Hope Elise and Caleb Ross Braxton"<strong>

**This was it this, was their family**

**...**

**One week later**

"I don't want to leave them here alone" Charlie protested for the millionth time since Brax had arrived that morning

"Babe" Brax clasped both hands on her cheeks "I promise you we'll be down here with them every minute possible and they're not alone ok. They have all the attention of the nurses and Sid promised to call us if there is even the slightest of change"

Charlie's shoulders sagged as she looked at him "They should be coming home with us"

Brax nodded as he moved his hands from her cheeks and lifted her up off the bed. Sitting down he pulled her down onto his lap "I agree and I wish they were but they'll be getting the care they need here until they are ready and then they'll be with us; where they belong"

Charlie sighed as Brax laced his hands into her's "I just don't like the thought of being so far away from them"

Brax placed a kiss in her hair "And neither do I, but like I said we'll be down here with them everyday"

Charlie bit the corner of her lip as she gazed at Brax "I know" leaning in she placed a kiss on his lips

"Umm, I'm not complaining but what was that for?" Brax brushed a strand hair from her face

"Just for being you" Charlie smiled at him as he removed his hand from hers and gently laced both arms around her waist

"Well I'm pretty awesome so I think I deserve a little something more"

Charlie's grin widened as she leaned closer to Brax and he closed the rest of the distance, their lips meeting in a gentle but passionate kiss. Her hands snaked up his chest till they rested on the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Brax's hold on her tightened as the kiss deepened her chest now pressed firmly against his

"You guys don't waste time, do you"

Charlie and Brax broke apart as Heath stood grinning at them "It's a good thing Ruby and Casey aren't here, don't think the poor kids need a reminder of the things they'll have to put up with once you two are under the same roof"

Charlie's cheeks reddened and Brax shook his head at Heath "You're an idiot"

Heath scoffed "Please I'm the only one thinking about Ruby and Casey's sanity, no kid wants to hear her mum going at it. But don't worry I've advised them to invest in top of the range ear plugs… that should just about drown out any unwanted noise"

Brax bit into the side of his mouth as Charlie's eye's widened

"HEATH" she shrieked in shock, the colour from her cheeks now running down her neck

"Babe he's just kidding" Brax cleared his throat as she buried her head into his chest a groan escaping her lips

"Why are you even here?" asked Brax glared at Heath

"Well, because I'm such a nice uncle I brought these in for the twins" Heath held up the two stuffed bears in his hand "Bianca seems to think she as to buy a new stuffed toy every time she sees one. And I figured I would bring it in for them"

Charlie leaned back from Brax and smiled as she looked at the purple bow tied bears in Heath hands. It wasn't the first set the twins had received and by the rate Martha, Bianca and even Ruby were going through stuffed toys, Charlie wondered if there would be any room in the ICU room for actual people

Brax cocked an eyebrow at Heath "When you say you figured you would bring them round I'm guessing you mean, she forced you to bring them"

"Same difference" spoke Heath "I swear I married the scariest woman in summer bay"

"I'll tell her you said that" Charlie spoke as she stood from Brax's lap and took the two purple bears from Heath's hands

"Please you want to hear the things Brax as said about you...in the past"

Brax's eye widened as he glared at Heath, his expression quickly softening as Charlie turned to him with a pointed gaze. Brax shook his head and chuckled "Ignore him babe… he's just kidding"

"Actually…"

Brax turned back to Heath, the glare in his eyes returning "Say one more word and you will regret it" tuning back to Charlie who now stood with both hands on her hips he stood to his feet "And you…" he gently pulled her towards him placing a kiss on her forehead "I love you… a lot; too much really"

Heath chuckled at the look on Charlie's face "Actually I take it back, I think you got the scariest woman in the bay" quickly walking to the door as Charlie's pointed gaze turned to him and before Brax could get to him, he gave a salute "I am going to see my niece and nephew before I head off to work. No doubt Bianca will drag us over to your place later so I will see you then" he walked out the door before sticking his head back in and looking at Charlie "I am really glad you're ok" he smiled at Charlie before finally closing the door

Charlie smiled and shook her head softly "He makes it kind of hard to be mad at him"

"Speak for yourself" Brax scoffed as he looked down at the time "Right, you all packed?"

He chuckled as Charlie gave a reluctant nod "Pretty much"

"Right well I'll go sign your discharge papers and we'll go spend a bit of time with the twins before I take you home"

**…**

"Hy" Charlie smiled down at Hope as the nurse placed her in her arms. Hope had been touch and go on the si-pap machine for the first few nights. She had tired easily which meant the si-pap usually kicked in and did the breathing for her most especially when she was asleep. However she had been going consistently for the last three days... only needing the si-pap's assistant for short periods of time

"How's my strong little girl today" Charlie lifted Hope's fingers with her index finger and placed them to her lips' leaving a soft kiss on them "the nurse say's you're doing really well" she smiled down at Hope who had now curled her fingers around Charlie's index finger

"I really don't want to leave them Brax"

She looked over at Brax who was cooing down at Caleb in his arms "Neither do I" he ran his hand over Caleb's head "But it won't be for long"

"I hope not" Charlie sighed as she looked at Caleb, smiling at how much smaller he looked wrapped in Brax's big arms before looking down at Hope and she began cooing down at her; her smile spreading further as Hope brushed her finger over her tiny face

Noticing how quiet Brax was, Charlie looked over at him as he held Caleb in his arms. She smiled as Brax peered down at their son seemingly whispering something to him

"I hope you're not corrupting him already" she winked as Brax looked up at her

"Corrupt… me? He shook his head "Never. I'm just sharing a few of the famous Braxton tricks with him; he'll have the nurse's putty in his hands. Plus he'll need it to impress the ladies in the future"

Charlie laughed "So you are corrupting him"

Brax feigned offence "You hurt my feeling Charlie... there is nothing corrupt about the Braxton charm"

"Well how about you share some of this knowledge with our daughter, you know help her out with the boys"

Charlie chuckled as Brax shook his head "There will be no boys… only me" he grinned widely

Both their gazes lifted as the door opened and Sid entered the room "I figured I would find the both of you here" Sid gave a smile

Charlie smiled back at him "I just wanted to see them before I leave" Charlie sighed "I wish they could come home with us already"

Sid nodded "I know, but I can tell you that after looking at their stats this morning they are both doing really well. You already know Caleb is doing extremely well and now it seems Hope is well on her way and has been breathing on her own for the last 48 hours"

"So she doesn't need the si-pap anymore?" asked Brax

"Although she hasn't needed it's assistant as of late, the risk of her growing tired and needing assistant, although slim at this point in time is still possible so we're going to keep her on the si-pap for a few more days for precaution. But by the looks of things she seems to have got the hang of it all on her own. These two will be home with you in no time"

Charlie tilted her head to one side a little laugh passing her lips before she pursed them together. She looked over at Caleb in Brax's arms before looking down at Hope and then back up at Sid

"That is the best news. Thank you Sid"

Brax nodded in agreement to Charlie's words as he looked down at Caleb "Hear that buddy you and your sister will be home before you know it"

**…**

Stepping into the house for the first time in weeks Charlie smiled as Brax placed her things on the floor, closing the door behind them.

"I have to admit, although I hate leaving the twins alone in the hospital I am relieved to be home. I can't wait to eat some proper food"

Brax scoffed from behind her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, bending slightly as he placed his chin on her shoulder "And there was me thinking the best part of coming home would be getting to spend some more time with me"

Charlie chuckled as she placed her arm over his entwining her fingers in his. She leaned back into his chest "Brax you've been down the hospital every day, I have been spending time with you"

Brax shook his head "No that was everyone's time…I'm talking about our time. Just me and you"

Charlie turned to face him her palms flat against his chest "So what did you want to do during just me and you time"

Well Brax raised his eyebrow suggestively "Seeing as Sid says you still need to be resting for the next week or so, being the lovely husband that I am…" Charlie chuckled "I have put dean in charge of the restaurant for the next few weeks so until we can perform more…" Brax paused searching for the right words "exciting activities, we'll just have to settle for plenty of time in front of the TV…when we're not at the hospital of course"

Charlie smiled up at him "Well we can still do this can't we?" leaning closer to him, her hands moved up his arms till it was looped around his neck. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, and smiled into the kiss as Brax tugged on her bottom lip. Increasing the gap between her lips she allowed him access as the kiss quickly deepened. A groan left Brax's throat and Charlie finally pulled away a grin placed on her face

Brax sucked in a breath and seemed to somehow tighten his hold on her "We can definitely do that…plenty of that" he placed another quick kiss on her lips before pulling back his gaze locking against hers.

Charlie bowed her heads as she felt her cheeks heating under his heavy gaze. She felt Brax's thumb graze under her chin as he lifted her head up to his "Your absolutely amazing" his thumb left her chin and moved to caress her now redden cheek that only deepened with his words "I'm not sure I want Hope taking after you"

Charlie frowned "Why?"

"Well" Brax moved his hands in circular motions on the small of her back "If she's anything like you I'm gonna have to purchase a gun to keep all those wondering boys at bay"

Charlie chuckled "Please you'll have a lot more to worry about if she's got that smile of yours of those dimples that seem to be able to get you anything you want"

Brax grinned at her and sighed as he nodded his head "You've got a point there"

Charlie let out a heartened laugh as she hit him lightly against the chest "You're something else Braxton"

"Ditto Braxton" Brax grinned at her giving her a quick kiss before pulling away "Now you're going to go take a bath and then get some rest. Knowing you, you probably didn't sleep a wink last night"

Charlie sighed but didn't protest, she couldn't deny she was quiet tired "Well only if you come with me"

Brax smiled and placed a kiss on the back of her head as they walked into their room "I think I can manage that"

**…**

"Mum" Ruby came bounding through the door "Mum"

Brax chuckled from the kitchen "In the room"

"Hi Brax" Ruby shouted as she throw her bag onto the floor and paced quickly down the hall and into Charlie and Brax's room

"Hy Brax" Casey smiled at his brother seemingly out of breath

Brax chuckled and cocked an eyebrow "have you been running?"

Casey let out a breath as he opened the fridge taking a bottle of water out and downing half of it. He turned to Brax "I had to, to keep up with Rubes. She practically sprinted all the way from school"

Brax chuckled and shook his head "I'm surprised she made it to the end of school, I could have bet money on it that you guys would have left early"

"Oh she wanted to, I had to literally force her to our last two periods" Casey placed the bottle of water down on the kitchen counter "They should be done with all the squealing, I'm going to say hi"

Brax watched Casey as he walked down the hall and although Casey tried to act cool about it, Brax could see he was just as happy to have Charlie home as Ruby was

**…**

Charlie sat up on the bed as the door swung open and Ruby practically pounced on her "Well I was going to ask if you're happy to have me home but I think I've already got my answer" Charlie placed a kiss on Ruby's temple as Ruby finally pulled away

"Of course I'm happy to have you home" Ruby's smile reaching from ear to ear "I know we've been with you at the hospital but it doesn't feel the same as having you here"

Charlie nodded in agreement "Well I'm happy to be home"

Ruby peered at Charlie "Thank you for keeping your promise"

Charlie brushed her index finger against Ruby's cheek "Anytime...you're stuck with me for long time yet"

"Good...plus now I have you here to defend me when Casey and Brax gang up against me"

"We've done no such thing" Charlie looked up to see Casey standing at the door "If anyone is being bullied in this house it's me"

Ruby scoffed playfully and Charlie chuckled at Casey

"I'm glad you're back home" spoke Casey

Charlie nodded "Well I wouldn't want you to have no one to back you when you're obviously being mistreated by these two" Charlie grinned down as Ruby scoffed again but before she could speak Brax's voice was heard as he emerged next to Casey

"The only person that has been mistreated while you've been away is me. These two have it in for me and if Caleb and Hope are even half as conning as the both of them I'd say I need to start saving every penny I make"

"We have not been that bad" Ruby protested as she giggled a little

Brax cocked an eyebrow "Yeah, well tell that to my wallet and the empty fridge"

"I agree with Rubes, he's just exaggerating" added Casey "Ow what was that for?" Casey rubbed the back of his head where Brax had hit as he stepped Casey form him a little

"For lying; I am not exaggerating. And just for that you can both make your own food tonight"

"But there's nothing in the house" said Ruby

Brax grinned "Exactly"

Ruby turned to Charlie "Can you see what I've been putting up with"

Charlie shook her head at the three of them as she put both her hands up "I'm staying out of it" she chuckled as Ruby threw a pillow at Brax but instead got Casey

"I have missed this" Charlie muttered to herself

**…**

Stripping the covers back Brax slide in next to Charlie. Jack, Martha, Heath and Bianca had all been round with the kids and had let almost an hour ago. Brax smiled as Charlie looked up at him before shuffling into him, her head resting on his chest as she sprayed her arm around his lower waist

"Mmmm, I've missed this" Charlie closed her eyes as Brax placed a tender kiss on her forehead

"You have no idea how much I've missed having you lying here next to me" spoke Brax as he trailed his index finger in a circular motion against her arm

Charlie smiled against his chest before bringing her head up only to be met by his gaze. She noted the look in his eyes before resting her chin on his chest her arm moving from his lower waist as she brought her hand to rest on his chest "A penny for your thought" she searched his face as she waited for him to speak

Brax shook his head "Just thinking about how much I love you" he gave half a smile as he brushed away the hair in her face

Charlie knew Brax more than she knew herself and she knew the words that were hidden behind what he had said. She remembered how she had felt when Grant had shot Brax, having to see him on the floor lifeless; she knew how Brax would have felt when he found her on their bathroom floor.

She brought her hands up to his cheek before pulling herself further up the bed till her lips met his and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling back she met his gaze "I'm not going anywhere… ever"

Brax pulled her back in for another soft kiss, their lips lingering next to each other as they pulled away

"Good" a deep sigh left Brax's lips as Charlie lowered herself back down and placed her head on his chest

"I love you Daryl James Braxton"

Brax smiled into her hair taking in the wonderful familiarity of it's light vanilla smell

"I love you too Charlotte Alexa Braxton"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)<strong>


	74. Chapter 74

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews knowing how many of you have been following from the beginning (which seems like such a long time ago) is the best thing to know and knowing you're all as sad as me to see this end means a lot. A few of you have mentioned a sequel to this story and I can't lie I had thought about it but I had actually decided not to do write one and just concentrate on my other fic. Time is something I seem to struggle with lately and I don't want to start another story if I wont be able to commit to it the way I want to. but never say never the story isn't finished yet I could still change my mind. Quiet a few people have asked if I have other fics planned. I can say I have one or two plots running inside my head but no plans to start any other fics at the moment. One reviewer also ask what it says on my display pic, it says 'You and I are gonna be free' and I got the image off images on Google. I think I answered all questions asked if I missed any just ask again I will be sure to answer it when I post the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Charlie had been expressing milk and the twins had started feeding through feeding tubes for the last few days. Ruby and Casey had left for school and Charlie sat on the dining table with the milk pump as she expressed into the empty bottles.

Walking into the living room in nothing but his boxers, Brax groaned as he caught sight of her. Charlie's gaze lifted to his and couldn't help but blush as he peered down at her chest "Brax stop staring" she dropped her head hiding her crimson cheeks and shuffled trying to hide herself from him.

Brax chuckled before walking over to her, bending slightly and placing a kiss on her lips "Babe it's nothing I haven't seen before" he glanced down at her chest and cocked his head "Although they're a lot fuller than I remember" he bit into the bottom of his lips and Charlie only redden the more as he continued talking "I mean I liked them before I mean a lot, but now I definitely without a shadow of a doubt love them" his grin widened

Charlie pursed her lips together before looking up and meeting his eye's "Well You'd best start taking full advantage of it because once I stop breast feeding it'll most likely shrink again Charlie gave him a cheeky grin

Brax placed his forehead against hers and groaned "You're killing me Charlie"

"Well I have my check up today so hopefully everything is good. And we can waste a lot of time tonight"

Brax chuckled lightly and placed another kiss on her head "I can't wait" his gaze feel to her chest once again and he chuckled as Charlie slapped his bare chest

"Stop ogling me"

Brax shrugged as he walked into the kitchen, Charlie watching his ass as he moved "I can't help it" he popped his head out through the door frame "And don't think I couldn't feel you checking me out" he winked at her and Charlie let out a laugh

"What can I say, I can't help it either"

**…**

Charlie's hands were laced into Brax's as they walked into the hospital. The nurse at the reception smiled as she saw them approaching.

"The twins were up early this morning…seems they're very eager to see the two of you today" she smiled at the two that she and most of the other nurses had grown accustomed to seeing every morning

"Brax, Charlie" both of them turned at the call of their names to see Sid walking towards them

"Hi Sid" both Charlie and Brax greeted him as he stood in front of them

"I know you guys are eager to get to the twins but I figured you could do your examination first" he looked at Charlie who nodded in agreement

"Yea ok"

Sid smiled "I'll get one of the nurses to direct you to the room and I'll get one of the doctors to you soon" a nurse approached as Sid left and she directed both Charlie and Brax into a room

"If you just prop yourself up onto the bed and make yourself comfortable, a doctor will be with you soon"

Charlie nodded with a smile and did as she was instructed as Brax sat on the chair beside the bed. Brax sat forward and tucked Charlie's hair behind her hair

"I was thinking, after we see the twins we could go into the city" said Brax "You know, get some things for the twins"

Charlie turned to him "We do need to get some clothes for them, we need to get car seats and I really really wanna shop for baby shoes" she clapped her hands together and Brax chuckled

"So I take that as a yes then"

Charlie nodded "Yea, but could we wait till after schools finished; I know Ruby will want to come along too but I think Casey might run and hide"

Brax scoffed "I don't think so. If Ruby is coming then he's coming with us; no way am I being left alone with you and Ruby in a mall for most of the afternoon. Casey's just going to have to suck it up"

"Brax you can't force him to come if he doesn't want to"

Brax shook his head innocently "I would never dream of it"

Charlie squinted her eyes and went to reply but the door creaked open and a blonde headed woman walked through the door

"Hi you must be Mrs Braxton, I'm Dr Taylor I'll be doing your check up this morning" she turned to Brax "And I'm guessing you're Mr Braxton"

Brax nodded

Charlie smiled at the woman "I err… I haven't felt any pain since I left the hospital so that must be a good sign right?"

The doctor nodded "That is good but we still carry out these check-up just in case there are certain underlying issues that although may not cause any pain may still occur"

Charlie nodded and shuffled down the bed till she was lay down flat

"If you just lift your top up for me and we'll get started"

Charlie did as she was told exhaling as the female doctor became probing the once sensitive area

**…**

"So everything is ok, she's good?" Asked Brax a sigh of relief passing by his lips

Dr Taylor nodded as Charlie sat up on the bed and swung her legs down the side "Yea, you've healed nicely but it doesn't mean we want you to go out and start over doing it"

Charlie shook her head "I won't. Just happy everything is ok"

Brax nodded "You and me both" he grinned at her and she blushed knowing what he was thinking about

Dr Taylor nodded "And remember it's advised that you guys wait at least six weeks before resuming sex or any sexual activity that may put pressure or inter fear with your cervix. After six weeks you will have to come in for you postpartum… this will be just to make sure your postpartum bleeding as stopped and that the wall of your uterus wall as healed"

"Six weeks" Brax tried to hide the horror in his voice and Charlie's eyes widened slightly

Dr Taylor nodded her head and cleared her throat that threatened to let loose the chuckle that had arisen at the sight of the expression on both Charlie and Brax's faces.

"Six weeks but in your case a little over two weeks now" she confirmed

"And it has to be six weeks?" questioned Charlie a pout forming on her lips

"That's the advisable time and in your case I would recommend you wait a little longer. I can guarantee you that this soon after a surgery such as a C-section; sex will most probably not be the most pleasant activity. You may have healed on the outside but your uterus and cervix are still on the mend"

"How did I not know this?" Charlie frowned

Dr Taylor smiled lightly, she Knew Charlie already had a daughter but she had also read Charlie's medical history and knew that due to her age and mostly the situation behind her first pregnancy, it was most likely her doctor didn't feel the need to go through these things with her

"Most women aren't aware when they give birth it's our job to let them know"

Charlie nodded and sighed "So I will have to come back in for another check-up"

The doctor nodded "Yes and hopefully that will be your last. Right I will leave you guys to it, I hear you're eager to get to your newborns"

A smile lit on both Charlie and Brax's face

"Yea we are" answered Charlie

"Well I will schedule you in for an appointment three weeks from today and hopefully by then you'll be good to go" she smiled at the two of them before leaving the room, as the blush in Charlie's cheeks returned, obviously the doctor had seen how disappointed her and Brax were at the thought of having to wait even longer

Charlie turned to face Brax "Three weeks" she frowned

Brax stood to his feet, edged around the bed to her side till he was stood in front of her. He inhaled as she stood to her feet and moved to the tips of her toes before placing a kiss on his lips "We can do three weeks… we've waited this long right"

Charlie nodded "Yep... and with the twins keeping us busy, time will fly by" she nodded her head at her own words

"Three weeks" Brax said again causing Charlie to laugh "I guess I'll just have to get accustomed to taking cold showers"

"Looks like it" Charlie grinned before placing another quick kiss on his lips and taking his hand as they both made their way to the ICU

**…**

Charlie and Brax had been in with the twins for just over two hours when Sid walked into the room. Charlie sat with Caleb in her arms held against her chest while Brax held Hope against his; both of them watching as the twins slept peacefully in their arms

Charlie and Brax smiled up at Sid, both of them eager for any news he may have on the twin's progress. It made no difference that they were there every day, hearing about the twins' improvement even the smallest things always made the world of difference

"So I actually have big news for you guys today" Sid smiled "Hope will be coming off the si-pap today"

Charlie exhaled and chuckled through her breath as she instinctively ran her index finger along Hope's soft hair

"And you think she is up to breathing on her own full time now?" asked Brax the elation in his voice evident to both Sid and Charlie

Sid nodded "She actually hasn't needed nor used the assistant of the si-pap in over a week… so yes I think it's safe to say her lungs have developed enough for her to fully breathe on her own"

"So you're going to take her off it when she wakes?" asked Charlie

Sid nodded "Yes we are"

**…**

"Hi mum, Hi Brax" Ruby dropped her bag on the floor as Casey shut the door

Charlie walked down the hall "Hope is officially off the si-pap. She's breathing all on her own" Charlie bounced on the spot

"Great" Casey smiled and exhaled

Ruby clapped her hands together "Oh can we go and see them"

Charlie shook her head "tomorrow or if we have time two have five minutes to get dressed we're going out"

"Where?" asked Casey as Brax came up behind Charlie

"Shopping, we're going to get something's for the twins and the two of you are coming along"

"Give me two minutes" Ruby picked her school bag up and sprinted into her room. Charlie and Brax chuckled before they turned to Casey

"She said five minutes Case, even you need that long to get changed" said Brax knowing Casey was about to protest. The one thing the Braxton men most especially Casey avoided doing was shopping. Casey would pay good money if he thought it would get him out of ever having to go shopping

"If I say I already made plans with Dex and Xavier, would you believe me?" he looked at Brax and Charlie through sheepish eyes

Brax and Charlie shook their heads

"I promise it won't be that bad" said Charlie

Brax cleared his throat and Charlie gave him a jab to the ribs as she kept her gaze on Casey

Casey scoffed "I have been with Ruby long enough to know that's a lie… the only thing she loves doing more than eating is shopping"

"Err I can hear you" Ruby emerged from her room and like promised she was all dressed and ready to go

"Why is it when me and you are going somewhere it takes you forever to get dressed but shopping and you're ready in less than a minute?"

Charlie and Brax chuckled as Ruby smiled up at Casey sweetly and ignored his question "Are you not going to get changed"

"Nope, because I have plans" answered Casey. He had been shopping enough times with Ruby to know to try and avoid it to all cost.

Brax shook his head, he in no way wanted to be left alone with Ruby and Charlie "No you haven't you're coming with us"

"You wanna bet" Casey raised an eyebrow determined to stand his ground

Brax chuckled as Ruby pursed her lips her eyes widening sweetly as she stepped a little closer to Casey

"Yea I do actually" Brax let out a little laugh as Casey turned to Ruby and groaned, trying to look away

**…**

"I can't believe that look worked on you" Brax patted Casey's back mockingly as Ruby and Charlie left them behind, darting into the first store they saw

Casey rolled his eyes "Please, I have seen Charlie use that same look on you more times than one and never as it failed"

Brax dismissed the comment as they entered the store, both he and Casey catching sight of Charlie and Ruby darting from one section to another. Brax smiled at the goofy look on Casey's face when he looked at Ruby

"I still can't believe you guys have been together so long" commented Brax and Casey looked up at him

"What?" he asked obviously not following Brax's line of conversation

Brax chuckled "You and Rubes… you've been together a while"

Casey grinned "Yea, and you will probably use this against me in the future but I'm gonna say it anyway. She is kind of amazing… in a crazy way"

Brax grinned at Casey and shook his head. He couldn't believe how together Ruby and Casey seemed to have it, when he was that age relationships seemed filled with unnecessary drama

Brax shuffled on his feet, the subject had been on his mind for a while but he always gave reasons to put it off. He knew someone needed to talk to Casey about it and it wasn't going to be Heath. He took a deep breath deciding to descend into the conversation gradually

"You guys have been together how long exactly?"

Casey slowed down a little and pondered for a second "My answer would be a little over a year but I really should know exactly how long, in case she asks one day"

Brax laughed his dimples showing "I think that's a good idea" looking around the store for a while he spoke again "So err…"he shifted his neck stiffly side to side his eyes narrowing as he thought of how best to put his words "Err... have you guys... branched out yet" Brax spoke slowly replaying his own words in his head; his gaze placed directly ahead of him

Casey looked over at him confused "Branched out?"

Brax nodded and glanced at him quickly "Yea… you know"

Casey's eyebrows knitted together "No actually I don't know. It might help if you spoke English"

Brax cleared his throat "Branch out as in taken the next step" he tilted his head slightly to the side almost wishing he hadn't started the conversation

"Brax what are you…" Casey stood still and his eyes widened in horror as realisation dawned on him. Casey felt a quick blush rising to his cheeks

He closed his eyes briefly before they darted around the store making sure there wasn't a soul in hearing shot of the two of them "Now Brax…really" his gazed darted around again before he looked back at Brax "You decide that now is the best time to bring this up. In a store that sells clothes for babies, with people everywhere"

Brax cocked his head to the side, Casey had a point; this probably wasn't the best place to have brought it up but it was done now "Well just answer the question and the conversation will be over"

"Brax I don't need the birds and the bee's talk" Casey spoke in a whisper as he picked up speed hoping to get rid of his brother but Brax stepped in time with him

"I didn't say you did…I just want to make sure you have all the facts before… you know"

Casey groaned and brushed his hands over his face. He looked over at Brax to find him looking at him expectantly and sighed "No Brax we have not branched out… so can we drop it"

"You haven't?"

Casey shook his head "No we haven't" he smiled thankfully as Charlie rushed over to Brax

"Babe you have to come and see these outfits… they are so cute"

Casey let out a sigh of relief as Charlie maneuvered Brax through the store, a smile spreading along his feature as Ruby made her way to him. His smiled turned to a grin as she edged on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips

"What was that for?" he asked

Ruby shrugged "I just felt like it"

Casey smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips

"And what was that for?" Ruby asked with a grin

Casey shrugged as he swung his arms over her shoulder, letting her lead him around the store with Brax and Charlie "No reason, I just felt like it"

**…**

Dropping the load in his hands Casey went back out to the car with Brax and began unloading the bags in the boot. Casey groaned as they finally made their way through the front door with the last few bags in hand. Dumping them in the heap with the rest of the things in the Hope and Caleb's room he walked back out to the sitting room and slumped down on the couch

"I am never doing that again" he stretched out onto the couch a deep sigh leaving his lips.

Brax sunk into the double couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table "I still can't believe we actually fit everything into that car" Brax's Ute only had two seats so they had taken Charlie's.

Brax's feet shut off the coffee table as Charlie walked out of the kitchen her eyebrow cocked in his direction. She smiled as his feet hit the floor before sitting beside him, her smile growing as he pulled her closer and dropped a kiss in her hair

Casey groaned again as Ruby moved his leg from the couch and sat beside him. Ruby chuckled and rolled her eyes "it wasn't that bad"

Casey's eyebrows shut up as he looked lazily at her "Tell that to my feet and my hands" his gaze shifted down to the dessert plate in her hand before looking back up at her; a grin now plastered on his face "I think I just need to refuel" he lifted his back off the couch and moved closer to Ruby. As if reading his thoughts, Ruby immediately turned her back to him before shoving the rest of the lamington roll Brax had brought for her into her mouth.

Charlie laughed and Brax soon joined in as Ruby turned back to Casey with a gummy smile on her face, the roll edged into the sides of her cheek

Casey glanced down at the plate then back up at Ruby his eyes widened slightly as a light chuckle left his lips "Ruby"

"What?" she mumbled through her full mouth and gave a shrug as she tried to concentrate on chewing what was in her mouth without choking. Finally getting rid of it all, she looked down at her plate then back up at Casey; her expression changing to acknowledgment "oh did you want some?" she bit into her bottom lip trying to block out the laughter coming from both Brax and Charlie as she tried to stop herself from doing the same

Casey shook his head and stood to his feet "No" he gave a grin that had Ruby suspicious as he walked into the kitchen

"Casey you should have said you wanted some… how was I supposed to know" she chuckled under her breath and Charlie and Brax shook their heads at her antics

"No that's alright" Casey replied from the kitchen "I couldn't have had that and then had this as well" Casey walked out of the kitchen a dessert plate of his own and fork in hand. He grinned as he dug the fork into the chocolate mud cake before pushing the fork into his mouth "Anyway I much prefer this" taking a seat next to Ruby he held the cake tight to his chest a sigh of satisfaction leaving his lips along with the fork

Charlie's shoulders shuddered as she tried to stop herself from laughing out loud not only by Casey's antics but by the look on Ruby's face as she gawked at the cake. Brax cleared his throat clamping his lips together as he and Charlie watched on

"I didn't see that in the fridge"

Casey took another bite of the cake making sure to make well known that the cake was good before turned to Ruby with what seemed like an innocent smile "Oh I brought it yesterday, didn't want anyone getting their hands on it so I hid it at the back of the fridge. Good thing too, because this is really nice" He turned from her, his grin appearing as she pouted her lips

"Casey that cake is huge...That's not fair"

Casey scoffed "Yea well you refusing to share your roll wasn't fair either" he took another bite "Irene was nice enough to give me the biggest piece"

"You didn't ask me for some of my roll"

Casey nodded "I know... and you haven't asked me for any of my cake either"

"Well can I have some?" asked Ruby

Casey shook his head "No can do"

"Case you are so greedy" Ruby pouted

"I know" he grinned at her

Charlie stood to her feet trying to act as normal as possible she walked by the couch but stopped as she stood behind Casey. Brax bit into the side of his mouth as he realised what she was about to do. As Casey took another bite off the fork Charlie quickly moved forward pulling the plate from his grip

"Oi" Casey jumped to his feet as Charlie stood with a grin on her faces "Charlie don't" Casey peered at Charlie as her grin widened the more before she eagerly took a swipe at the soft chocolate base and taking it to her mouth.

Looking up at Casey she couldn't help the laughter that left her lips at his widened eyes, she kept a tight grip on the plate as she saw Brax edge forward from the corner of her eye

"This isn't funny" said Casey as he edged away from the couch and towards Charlie

Charlie shrugged her shoulders a look of innocence present on her face "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun. Plus I've just had twins I need the nutrients"

Brax let out a howling laugh and Casey rolled his eyes as Ruby giggled

"Then have a carrot stick or an apple… Not my cake"

"Charlie it wouldn't be fair for you to have that to yourself" spoke Brax

Casey smiled thinking Brax was on his side

Casey and both Brax were now stood on their feet and Charlie shuffled her gaze between the two "Ruby if you want any of this cake I suggest you get up and help me out a little here"

Ruby still giggling shot up to her feet but let out a loud squeal as Casey wrapped his arms around her keeping her tightly to him

"Casey let me go" she spoke but her words came out muffled due to her laughter

Casey shook his head "No way" he held onto her as Brax approached Charlie.

Charlie giggled as she stepped around the couch and away from Brax but he simply followed, his grin perfectly displaying his dimples

"Brax we can share" she spoke knowing he would most definitely out power her

Brax shook his head "I dint want to share" and with that he leaped forward pulling Charlie into his hand. Brax clamped his hand around the cake and in a split second half the cake was gone but the pressure form Brax's hand sent the plate to the floor the other half hitting the carpet

"Brax" Casey howled as Brax's cheek lifted as he pushed this half into his mouth

Ruby laughed hard as Brax grinned widely with a full mouth

"That is disgusting Brax" Charlie tried to add some sternness to her voice but her laughter wouldn't allow it

Brax nodded unable to speak with a full mouth as all four of them looked down at the wasted cake on the floor and at that moment the back door opened up

Heath, Bianca, Jack, Martha and the kids walked into the house and stood at the foot of the kitchen door peering at the four of them before looking down to inspect what they had all been looking at

"Please tell me there is a much better explanation to this than you're all fighting over who gets the piece of mud cake on the floor" Bianca scrunched her nose up as the Reece and Sophia ran into the house straight for the TV, Abi in her arms

Ruby shook her head "No it's Casey"

Casey clamped his lips together trying to keep his smile locked in "It was my cake"

Heath and Jack walked in and automatically sat on the couch Ruby and Casey had been sat on. Grinning like an fool Brax winked at Casey who quickly picked up on what his brother was up to.

Finally letting go of Ruby, Casey picked up the plate and placed the cake back onto it before smearing his hands on the soft chocolate base and looking over at Brax who was already stood behind the couch. The girls watched on with grins as Casey joined Brax behind Jack and Heath before they each pushed their hands into the side of Jack and Heaths faces, smearing the chocolate down their cheeks

"What the…" Heath and Jack jumped up as the rest doubled over laughing

Reece looked up at the two men and laughed "Daddy; you and Uncle Jack look funny"

Jack and Heath glared at Brax and Casey before they pounced forward. Brax and Casey were quick on their heels as they ran for the back door

"You are both going to pay for that" Jack shouted out as he and Heath rushed out the back pacing after the two of them, the girls now in fits of laughter as Reece ran out after the men eager to watch the commotion

**…**

"I think I finally got it all out" called Brax from the bathroom as he inspected his chocolate and grass free hair

Charlie chuckled as she stripped out of her clothes "Babe you've been in there for over half an hour you don't have that much hair" walking over to the wardrobe she pulled out one of Brax's shirts before pulling it over her head. She bent over as she dropped an hanger and a smile formed on her face as she heard a low groan. Standing to her feet she turned her head to see Brax's gaze on her body her smile widening as he visibly sucked in a breath.

Strolling over to him as seductively as possible she stopped inches away from him "You ok babe" she watched as his gaze moved from her legs lifting higher and stopping for a few seconds on her fuller breasts before they lifted to meet her gaze

Brax shook his head "You're gonna have to wear something else babe… this isn't going to work" Brax gaze fell to her breast again. Charlie bit on her bottom lip as he clenched his teeth together

Deciding to tease him a little further she closed the distance between them her arms snaking around his waist, her hands now resting on his bum "What's wrong?" her gaze lowered to his lips her tongue darting out to lick her own as she brought her gaze back up to him

"You're truly evil…. You know that"

"I don't know what you mean" Charlie moved her lips to his softly, grazing her lips past his before finally giving into the kiss. She moaned lightly as Brax gripped her waist somehow bringing her closer to him allowing her to feel just how much she was affecting him. Her arms left his waist and snaked up his bare chest till they locked around his neck pressing his lips further into hers. Brax softly sucked on her bottom lip the feeling of her breast pressed against his bare chest almost sending him over the edge. His tongue darted out and swiped along her bottom lip and no sooner did Charlie allow him assess, her own tongue tracing the inside of his mouth. His hands lowered till they cupped her bum and Charlie somehow tighten her grip around his neck not seeming to be able to get him as close as she wanted. Finally feeling the need for air Brax broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath; their eyes locked against each other's

Finally feeling like he could talk, Brax let out a breath as both him and Charlie still stood in each other's embrace; their arms locked tightly around each other

"That's why" he finally answered her questions "It has been way too long, there is no way we're gonna make it three weeks if you insist on teasing me like this"

Charlie smirked "Says the shirtless guy"

Brax chuckled and shook head tenderly "Who am I kidding. You could be wearing a kaftan and it wouldn't make an inch of a difference"

Charlie blushed at his words and Brax grinned loving how he could still make her blush before taking her lips in his once again. Pulling away he grazed his lips against hers one final time before walking back into the bathroom.

Charlie looked at him oddly "Babe you just had a bath" she spoke as she heard the shower running again

Brax edged his head out the open door "I need a cold one"

Charlie lips parted and she clamped her hands over her mouth to stop her laughter from sounding out as she heard Brax getting into the shower

* * *

><p><strong>Not much Hope and Caleb in this chapter but there will be much more of them in the coming chapter, just really wanted to put focus on, Charlie, Brax, Ruby and Casey in this chapter. hope you guys enjoyed it :)<strong>


	75. Chapter 75

**Thanks for he reviews guys... and the jury is still out on a sequel to this story if i do decide to write one it may be a little while before I post it, life is beyond hectic at the moment. Another simple happy Chapter...hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brax edged his head out the open door "I need a cold one"<strong>

**Charlie lips parted and she clamped her hands over her mouth to stop her laughter from sounding out as she heard Brax getting into the shower**

**...**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Ummm" Charlie grinned into the kiss her hands gliding up Brax's chest as he held her close, her hands roamed his bare chest as they moved further up till they locked around his neck. She stepped back as Brax moved forward till her back hit the bathroom door. Her arms moved from his neck following the journey back down over his chest, moving further down till she hooked her fingers around the waist band of his boxers. She arched her back pressing herself into him, drawing a groan to escape from his throat as he sucked in a breath; his lips still pressed against hers.

Brax's hand eased the grip on her waist as they travelled down edging over her bum, only for him to grab both cheeks firmly in his hand. She squeezed slightly then a moan left her lips as Brax bit lightly on her bottom lip only for his lips to come crashing back onto hers, his tongue quick to return its feverish search in her mouth. Feeling like he couldn't take no more, Brax moved his hand from her bum bringing it back up to her waist before reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Charlie's as their breaths came out heavily, their gaze locked against each other.

With his breath still heavy Brax spoke "You're going to be the death of me" he shook his head but his eyes closed in agonising pleasure as Charlie leaned forward placing her lips to his neck, drawing the skin against her teeth lightly, before running her tongue over the same spot

Brax sucked in another breath as he pulled away "This isn't fair" he looked at the sly grin the was harboured on her face. He followed Charlie's gaze as she looked down at his boxer, his excitement evident for her to see "I'm getting tired of all these cold showers" he pouted at her but regretted it as she took it as an opening, placing her lips against his taking his bottom lip in her mouth. This time it was Charlie who pulled away

"I think I need to try having a go at those cold showers"

Brax chuckled lightly and shook his head

"How about we take one together" Charlie wriggled her eyebrows at Brax a grin placed on her face as she pushing against the bathroom door causing it to open.

Brax's eyes widened and he groaned "No" he shook his head "Cold shower or not, there is no way I'm getting in that shower with you naked and not doing a thing"

Charlie giggled as he backed away "Awww please" her blue eye's grew bigger and her bottom lip stuck out as she looked at him

Brax shook his head "Not going to work. We only have one more week, we've come this far"

Charlie's shoulders sagged as she slumped her head back a whimper leaving her lips before she looked back at Brax "Babe what difference does a week make" she stepped forward, making sure she swung her hips as she strode over to him in nothing but his shirt "I feel fine and ready… more than ready" she bit her bottom lip as she continued to step towards him "And technically if you count all the months before I had the twins we've been waiting for way **too **long"

She stopped walking as Brax took another step back "No, those months don't count ok. I don't want to risk anything, the doctor said six week so we're going to wait six weeks"

Charlie folded her arms "Fine but I'm warning you Braxton, if you don't give me what I want now, all access will be denied even after the six weeks mark"

Brax bit into the side of his mouth trying to hide the grin forming on his face but it was no use. Stepping to her, he watched a grin form on Charlie's face; he knew she was thinking she had won. Wrapping his arms around her he leaned in brushing his lips past hers softly before taking her bottom lip in his mouth. He smile as her arms unfolded, her hands now resting on his shoulders. Then as she moaned into the kiss, with all the strength he could muster he pulled away; almost bursting out laughing at the look on her ace. Bringing his mouth to her ears he whispered

"I call your bluff Mrs Braxton. You'll most definitely cave before I do"

Charlie peered at him as he leaned back to look at her, his grin displayed his dimples perfectly "You're gonna pay for that Daryl" she shook her head biting her lip, she tried to hide her grin

Brax stepped away from her walking to the door of their room still facing her, "Can't wait…Charlotte" he winked at her before leaving the room

**…**

**Later that morning**

Charlie's smile lit up the car, her gaze never leaving the back seat. Brax grinned as he fought to keep his gaze off the rear view mirror and on the road as they made their way home. The happiness that enveloped them was overwhelming as the day finally came. He kept his speed slow, careful not to cause any disturbances in the car but mainly just to hold onto the moment a little longer. Finally reaching their street Brax pulled up into the drive way eager to get into the house

"They're here" Ruby heard the footsteps and jumped towards the door. Everyone stood to their feet, the guys quickly ducking out of the way as their women rushed around, all pushing to get to the door

The door swung open as Charlie and Brax reached it. Wide smiles adored both their faces as they met all the eager eyes. Brax and Charlie chuckled as Ruby took hold of Caleb's car seat taking him from Brax's hand and Bianca took hold of Hopes car seat taking her from Charlie's hand.

Brax and Charlie shook their heads and chuckled as they followed the girls into the house, Brax closing the door behind them.

"Welcome home guys" Ruby greeted her brother and sister as she smiled into the two car seats

"Hello to you too guys" Charlie and Brax stood as everyone surrounded the twins as they lay in their car seats

Everyone including the guys turned to them briefly "Hy guys" they all spoke almost in unison before their gaze turned back to the twins.

"Where are the kids? asked Brax noticing he hadn't heard a peep from Reece, Sophia or even Abi

"Taking a nap" Jack answered not even bothering to look up as he spoke

Ruby and Bianca gently unstrapped the car seats both of them being careful as they lifted Caleb and Hope into their arms. They settled into the seat everyone quick to surround them

"You two don't half make hella beautiful babies" Martha spoke as she stroked her index finger over Hope's cheeks. All the girls awed as Hope squirmed slightly in Bianca's arms

"It's the Braxton gene" Spoke Heath

Bianca scoffed "Please I think Ruby is proof that all the good looks come from Charlie's side"

Brax chuckled "I am standing right here"

Bianca looked up at him with a grin "I know"

"Ok it's my turn" Martha gently pried Hope form Bianca's reluctant arms

"And it's my turn with the little fella" Heath sat down as Ruby placed Caleb in his arms "Hy there little guy" Heath grinned as Caleb opened his eyes "Yep I'm definitely going to be the favourite uncle… isn't that right"

Jack and Casey immediately scoffed "In your dreams" spoke Jack "I think I definitely got this in the bag"

Heath and Jack looked up at the grin on Casey's face "What you grinning for?"

"Well I live with the two of them which means I can make sure they spend as much time with me as possible... and bribe them endlessly" Casey winked at them causing the others to laugh

Shaking his head Brax moved behind Charlie snaking his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on her shoulder and resting his chin on it

"We did good" he smiled as he watched his family cooing over the twins

Charlie nodded and leaned into him "We did"

**…**

Everyone had decided to make a day of it as the guys broke out the barbecue Jack quickly running to the store to buy a few things, Casey being sent to the diner to get dessert and the kids could be heard squealing in the back as Heath chased them round the garden.

Charlie and Brax stood in the twin's room watching them as they slept peacefully in their cots "I can't believe they're finally home" Charlie had felt she was going to jump out of her skin when Sid announced it a week ago. She had barely been able to get any sleep in anticipation of finally having them come home.

"I know" Brax leaned over Caleb's cot placing a kiss on his head before moving a few inches to Hope's and repeating the same gestures.

Charlie watched him with a smile on her face as she watched him gazing down at them with love. She couldn't have asked for better, Brax, the twins, Ruby, Casey, her whole family; she couldn't have wanted more

Brax looked up at her and smiled "What?" his smile fell slightly at the tears brimming in her eyes

Charlie shook her head as he wrapped his arms around her "Nothing's wrong… everything is just perfect" she chuckled as Brax wiped her tears away with a kiss to each cheek "I don't think my hormones have settled yet"

Brax chuckled "How about we leave these two to get some rest; I think they deserve it after having to face that lot out there"

Charlie nodded before Brax put the monitor on and she picked up the other one, taking it with them as they left the room

**…**

"Here you go doll" Irene smiled at Casey as she placed the box of lemon tart in his hand

"Thanks Irene" Casey returned her smile as he passed her the money for the tart but Irene simply shook her head

"It's on the house doll, you just tell Charlie and Brax we're happy for them and we'll be by to see the twins soon" Casey nodded with a smile

"Thanks Irene, I'll let them know" he put the note back in his pocket "I best get going, Ruby and Charlie will have my head if I don't get their dessert to them on time"

Irene let out a laugh "See you later darl"

"Bye" Casey gave a final smile before heading out of the diner

His smile remained placed as he turned the corner only to stop abruptly holding tightly to the box in his hand for fear of it tipping over "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there"

He looked over at the woman apologetically as she regained her balance. Her lips were pressed together as she gave him a smile "It's fine, I guess standing right around a corner isn't the best of idea"

The woman's hair lay flat on her head, the wind blowing through it with ease. She stood in a simple white shirt and grey jeans. And although she was a little on the thin side, her smooth skin and carefully made up face showed that she took care of herself

Casey looked at her for a second unsure why she seemed familiar before he spoke "You new around here?" he was sure he hadn't seen her around before.

She glanced around before looking back at him and tilting her head slightly "Kind of"

Casey knitted his eyebrows together unsure how to take her answer "Well are you looking for someone or a place… I've lived here a while so I would be more than happy to give directions"

The woman's smile lifted slightly "Actually I err… If you could please direct me to the surf club, I was told there was a restaurant called Vasi there"

Casey nodded with a smile "I might be a little bias but if it's food you're after then you're definitely looking for the right place" Casey nodded his head round the corner he had just emerged from "If you pass the diner walk straight on and the surf club is right there. The restaurant is above it"

The woman looked at Casey seeming to examine his features "Why would you be bias?" she questioned, wondering if the young boy could help her, even if unknowingly. The thought of what she was possibly about to do unnerved her, but she had put it off for too long… it was time

As Casey opened his mouth to reply he looked ahead and the woman turned around watching a head full of curls bouncing towards him. She watched as the girl approached stopping next to Casey

"Rubes" Casey over at her

"I've been calling your phone" Ruby spoke a small smile on her face

The woman watched the way the young girl leaned into Casey as she spoke and she saw the smile on his face as he peered down at her

"I don't think I have it with me"

Ruby cocked her head and dug his phone from the pocket in her dress "I know, it was in your room, ringing out"

A chuckle left Casey's lips "Don't tell me this is about the dessert, I only left the house like twenty minutes ago"

Ruby smiled up at him and shook her head "Yea Mum's insisting that she wants some mud cake so I didn't want you going back home without me"

"What so no tart?" asked Casey

Ruby chuckled "No we're still keeping the tart"

Casey rolled his eye "Oh course we are"

Ruby looked over at the woman "Sorry I just interrupted…"

"It's fine" the woman insisted as she interrupted Ruby"I was just looking for directions on a place to eat"

"Let me guess he directed you to Vasi"

"Err actually she asked for direction's to Vasi"

The woman smiled "He did mention that he was a bit bias"

Ruby nodded "Yea that's because it's his brothers restaurant"

"We'll leave you to it…seems we have to go get another dessert" Casey smiled at the woman before turning along with Ruby as they made their way back into the diner.

The woman stood her blank gaze following the young boy as he walked away. She felt her breath catch in her throat and tears slowly begin to prick her eyes. She hadn't even recognised him nor him her. How could she have not recognised who he was straight away? Feeling her weight getting heavy for her feet she leaned against the wall and wiped at the tear that had escaped her eyes. She stood for a moment determined to get some stamina back and when sure she had succeeded, she pushed herself off the wall and straightened her top, before wrapping her hands against the handle of her bag and stepping from the corner. No longer did she feel to go to the restaurant, instead she followed the trails of sand till she was walking along the beach.

**…**

"Casey stop doing that" Ruby giggled as he placed a kiss on her neck "You're gonna make me drop the cake"

Casey chuckled "Hold it tighter" Keeping a tight grip on the box in his hand he leaned forward again placing another kiss on Ruby neck, he chuckled as she leaned forward trying to get away

"Casey if I drop this, I'm telling mum it was you" She tried to hide her smile and walked a little faster but Casey just picked up pace following her closely

Ruby giggled and picked up her own pace till she was in a light jog keeping a tight grip on the box "Casey stop" she tried to sound stern but the laughter that followed her voice gave her away. She squealed as Casey wrapped an arm around her, the dessert box balanced in his free hand. Looking up at him she shook her head before edging onto her toes and placing a kiss on his lips; pulling away as they made their way back to the house

**…**

The woman who had now take refuge on the beach watched their move, she watched as they came out of the diner and she felt a smile tug at her lips as she watched him with the young girl. She kept her gaze on him and a little chuckled fell from her lips as she watched the young girl quicken her walk only for him to match his steps with hers. She could tell by the smile that adored his face that he was happy and that somehow brought her a little comfort. She watched till they were no longer in sight and it was then her gaze turned back to the ocean. She had been filled with confidence before making her journey to Summer Bay but now she felt the sudden urge to flee. A deep sigh left her lips knowing she couldn't leave, not again; she had waited too long already

**…**

The kids were now awake, Reece sat between Heath and Casey, Abi sat on Bianca's lap and Sophia sat between Jack and Martha, Everyone sat at the table ready to tuck into the meal before them.

"This smells really good" said Bianca

"Thanks babe… I try" Heath smirked and gave a wink only too quick to dodge Casey's hand that made its way for the back of his head

"Standing there and giving order's doesn't count for anything" Brax shook his head and the rest laughed

Heath scoffed "It's a lot harder than it looks"

Everyone shook their heads at him before looking to Charlie as she spoke "Actually we have a little surprise for you Heath" she looked at Brax with a smile before facing the others "Me and Brax were wondering if you and Bianca would like to be Hope's God parents"

"What?" Charlie turned to Bianca as she spoke

"You know… Godparents" Charlie chuckled as Bianca smiled at her

"I know what you mean I just..." Bianca sighed as her smile grew firmer, the corners of her eyes watering slightly "We would love to. Thank you guys"

Charlie turned to Heath whose grin was well displayed "I think I would love that. Thanks guys" he nodded appreciatively at Brax

Charlie smiled at the both of them before she turned to Jack and Martha as Brax Spoke

"And we wanted to ask you guys to be God parents to Caleb"

"Are you kidding" Jack spoke barely allowing Brax to finish "Of course we will, we're gonna kick God parent butt"

Every laughed and Martha shook her head at her husband as she pursed her lips "I think what Jack meant was, we would love to be Caleb's God parent"

Brax, Jack, Heath, and Casey watched both Bianca and Martha as they got teary eyed

"Let me guess, happy tears" Heath rolled his eyes only to receive a slap to the chest by Bianca. He groaned as he rubbed his chest

"You deserved that" spoke Bianca as she wiped the corners of her eyes

"I was just…" Heath stopped mid-sentence as Bianca cocked an eyebrow at him "…saying that I am really getting hungry we should eat"

Brax, Jack and Casey laughed loudly at Heath but their own laughter stopped as their women gave them the same look

"Heath's right we should eat" added Jack and the guys nodded in agreement and the girls chuckled before the food began circulating around the table.

**...**

"Heath or God's sake slow down" Everyone looked over at Heathas he shoved some steak into his open mouth

Grinning with a full mouth he mumbled through the food "This is good food"

A roar of laughter left the table as everyone looked down at Reece who was now sat with a mouth full of food, his cheeks bulging up

"Reece not so fast" Bianca spoke but the image of father and son with bulging cheeks became too much for her to keep her smile down

"That's my boy" Heath swallowed down the food in his mouth Reece following behind, the young boy grinning as Heath ruffled his hair the both of them digging into the food on their plate

"You see what I have to deal with" Bianca shook her head but her smile remained clearly displayed

She turned along with everyone else as Brax scoffed "You… please, look at the two of them" everyone turned to both Ruby and Charlie who hadn't said a word since they started eating; half their plate already cleared

Both Ruby and Charlie looked up sheepishly, a cute smile adorning both their faces as they met everyone's gaze

"I've hardly eaten anything all day" spoke Charlie trying to defend her appetite

Every chuckled waiting for Ruby's excuse, seeming short of an excuse Ruby shrugged her shoulders before putting more food in her mouth "I'm just hungry"

Laughter fell from everyone's lips, and Heath patted Casey's back "You're definitely in trouble mate"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure a lot of you if not all of you have an idea who the woman is ;)<strong>


	76. Chapter 76

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone chuckled waiting for Ruby's excuse; seeming short of an excuse Ruby shrugged her shoulders before putting more food in her mouth "I'm just hungry"<strong>

**Laughter fell from everyone's lips, and Heath patted Casey's back "You're definitely in trouble mate"**

**…**

Charlie rolled over spraying her hand out to land on Brax's chest, but it simply fell limp on the bed. Opening one eye she tiredly searched the bed to find that he wasn't there, before her second eye opened. Turing she and looked to the bathroom but there was no light coming through the slightly opened door. Tiredly shuffling up the bed she rubbed one hand over her eyes before looking at the small alarm clock on the bed side drawer '3.08'. Throwing the covers back she groggily made her way out of the room and had only taken a few steps in the direction of the twin's room before she was stopped. She frowned as she heard Brax's voice coming from the living room. Turing in her step she followed his voice before coming to a standstill.

Her smile drew from ear to ear as Brax sat on the couch with Hope and Caleb cradled protectively in each arm. She smiled as she watched him with the two of them

"Your mum is going to say no at first but don't worry, between the three of us and your big sister we'll soften her up in no time and have the two of you on a surf board before you can even walk. You're going to love it out there and I get the pleasure of teaching the both of you" she watched the smile that extended to the corner of his lips as he spoke to them. Deciding to make her presence known she spoke

"If mum as anything to do with it getting on a surf board will be the last thing you both do"

Brax looked up at her and smiled as she walked over and sat beside him, loving running her hand over Caleb's head

"They're Braxton's babe, surfing is in their blood"

"Well we Buckton's prefer dry land" she replied, her hand still running strokes over Caleb's head

Brax shook his head and grinned "Speak for yourself… Ruby loves surfing" he chuckled as Charlie stuck her tongue out at him "And plus you're a Braxton now" he winked at her before leaning over slightly and placing her kiss on her up turned lips

Charlie's smile directed up at him "What you guys doing out here anyway?" she looked down at both Caleb and Hope who were asleep

"Well I went to get some water and I checked in on them to find them awake" grinned Brax

Charlie shook her head and returned his grin "So you decided to conspire against me with the two of them"

"We weren't conspiring" Brax smirked at her "In fact you just missed the part where I was telling them how much I love you"

Charlie chuckled "Oh I bet I did"

"How abut we put these two sleepy heads back to bed" said Brax but Charlie shook her head

"No let's just stay like this for a while" She leaned her head softly into Brax and curled her feet under her, her hand still running along Caleb's head as she looked over at hope

"I love you too" Charlie looked up at Brax momentarily before placing her head back down onto his shoulder

Brax smiled down at Charlie and placed a kiss on her head before looking back down at the twins as they slept peacefully

**…**

Casey followed Ruby out of the surf and they both made their way up the beach to their towels

"I'm almost as good as you" Ruby grinned up at him as she dug her surf board into the sand before wringed water out of her hair

Casey nodded digging his own surf board into the sand "That's because you were taught by the best" he returned her grin

"Um you're right, Brax is a pretty good teacher" Ruby chuckled at the look on Casey's face before picking up her towel. A squeal left her lips as Casey lifted her off the sand and swung her over his shoulders

"Casey put me down" she spoke through her laughter

Casey shook his head "Not till you admit how great a teacher I am" he waited for a reply but Ruby didn't speak instead chose to keep laughing

Casey sighed dramatically "Fine if that's the way we're going to play this" he turned around and made his way back towards the ocean

"Case what you doing?" Ruby's eyes widened slightly a smile placed on her features

"You're going for a dip" Spoke Casey through his grin

"Casey no" Ruby tried to sound stern but her laughter took from it as she squirmed in his grip not once causing Casey's grip to loosen "Case you wouldn't"

Casey chuckled "You wanna bet" he walked closer to the water before stopping "All you have to do is say 'Casey you're the best teacher in the world' and I'll gladly put you down. Your choice" Casey waited a moment but still got no reply "Fine have it your way" he smirked widely as he paced into the water Ruby still over his shoulder

"Casey no" Ruby giggled

"Too late" and with that Casey throw her into the water laughing at the look on her face as she emerged. His laughter soon stopped as he realised the look on her face was thunderous

"I told you not to" Ruby's bottom lip trembled and Casey's eyes widened slightly

"Babe I was joking" he strode over to her and just as he was about to reach for her Ruby jumped on him sending him into the water. Ruby swam away from him, laughter falling loudly from her lips as Casey ran his hand over his face trying to get rid of the water. She bit her bottom lip and shrugged as Casey peered at her

"That wasn't fair" he said as he moved a little closer to her

Ruby back away and shook her head

"You mess with me I mess with you…that's fair" she winked cheekily at him

Casey nodded his head looking out into the ocean as if he was deep in thought before looking back at Ruby "Well in that case…" he leapt forward causing Ruby to squeal but as she turned to try and run from him, Casey's arms snaked around her waist

"No Casey I'm sorry" she giggled

"Then say it" replied Casey

"Casey you're the best teacher in the world" Ruby turned in his arms an innocent smile gracing her face, her smile deepened as Casey's head lowered and his lips took hers .

Finally parting Ruby looked up at him her hands resting on his arms "Do you think we'll be like everyone else?"

"What do you mean?" asked Casey his arms still wrapped around her

"You know, Jack and Martha, Heath and Bianca, Miles and Leah, even mum and Brax…well sort of. They've all been together since they were like our age… do you think we'll be like them"

Casey pondered on his reply "I don't know but I hope so… I think it would be great to still be with you in ten or fifteen years' time"

Ruby smiled then chuckled "Let's see if you'll be saying that in a few year's... even months"

Casey grinned down at her "I think I will" placing another kiss on her lips they both made their way back to dry land returned to their boards and towels

"Are we going home or diner to get something to eat?" asked Casey as he pulled his top over his head

"Diner to eat" replied Ruby

She was sure Casey was about to reply but when he didnt say anything she turned to him and realised he was distracted. She followed his gaze and her gaze landed on the woman she recognised as the one Casey had been giving directions to almost a week ago. The woman's gaze was also focused in their direction. Ruby turned to Casey as he continued to look at the woman

"Do you know if she's just visiting or if she's moved here?" asked Ruby; her voice seemed to break Casey's gaze from the woman

"What?" he asked as he turned to Ruby

Ruby nodded her head towards the woman "Is she visiting or staying?"

"She err… she didn't say exactly" Casey answered and looked back to find the woman was now gone

Ruby looked at him worriedly "Case you ok?" she stepped closer to him as he looked over at her

"Err yea I just…" he sighed "Forget it, I'm just being stupid"

"No tell me… please" Ruby looked up at him

"I just…" Casey looked back at where the woman had been stood once again before looking to Ruby "There's something familiar about her, I got the feeling the other day that I've met her before"

"Maybe she used to live around here"

"But wouldn't I remember"

"Not if it was when you were younger" replied Ruby

Casey nodded agreeing to what Ruby had said "You're probably right" he smiled at her "So how about we go and eat… I know how dangerous you can be on an empty stomach"

Ruby grinned "You know me too well"

Both picking up their boards they made their way up the beach and towards the diner, the woman still playing on Casey's mind

**…**

"Everything seems to have healed just fine Charlie" Doctor Taylor smiled up at both Charlie and Brax

"Really?" Charlie asked with a grin

Doctor Taylor nodded with a smile "Yes really, there should be no reason for you to have to come for any more check-ups"

**…**

Neither of the two had spoken since leaving the hospital, the car ride had been quite but the tension was undeniable. Now entering the house they each prepared themselves for the other to cave first.

Brax turned to Charlie as he closed the front door behind him "So Bianca and Martha have the twins till this afternoon, what do you feel like doing?" his grin firmly placed on his face as he peered at her

Charlie shrugged "Whatever… we can just watch a movie, only if that's what you want to do" her grinned perfectly matching Brax's

Brax bit into his bottom lip and nodded "Yea sure… I'll even let you chose" he tried to keep his gaze from wondering to her legs that were on full display in her denim shorts. He cleared his throat as she shrugged her cardigan off showing him the white vest top she was wearing that complemented her pre baby breasts.

"I'm err just going to change… don't really feel like wearing jeans in the house" Spoke Brax as he edged around her making sure to brush past her slightly before walking down the hall. Charlie followed his retracted form with a raised eyebrow wondering what he was up to.

Smirking she picked out one of her favourite DVD'S also one of Brax's least favourite and put it on before walking into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge she pulled out the strawberries she had brought the day before and the cream to go along with it… she was making it her mission to see that he caved first

Walking back into the living room she placed the strawberries and cream onto the table before pulling on her top, determined to show as much cleavage as possible. Settling down onto the couch she grinned as she heard Brax's footsteps getting closer

"You picked a movie?" asked Brax from behind her

Charlie turned to answer and her smirk fell from her face. Brax stop leaning against the wall in nothing but his grey sweats, his chest bare for all to see. His arms were crossed over his chest, bulking up the muscles in his arms and his chest stood broadly underneath them

Charlie exhaled biting on her bottom lip before quickly turning back to the screen but not quick enough to miss the grin forming on Brax's face

"Yea I have"

She kept her gaze forward as Brax sat besides her making sure to leave no space between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed play on the DVD remote. She waited for him to groan at her choice but she got nothing. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Brax finger slowly caressing the skin on her arm but a frustrated sigh left her lips knowing her wouldnt give her what she wanted and take it further. She looked down at the strawberries and cream and then up at Brax and grinned as an idea entered her head

"I figured we should treat ourselves" leaning forward she picked up a strawberry before dipping the end into the cream on the side. Leaning back into Brax's arm, she could feel his gaze on her. Slowly bringing the strawberry to her lips she ran her tongue over the tip of the cream and licked her lips making sure to moan lightly as she did so. Knowing she had his full attention she slowly took a bit, a sigh leaving her lips but not before making sure to drop some of the cream on her open cleavage

"Tut" she shook her head before looking down at her chest "I guess I'll get that" Charlie ran her hand over the cream on her chest grazing the top of her breast as she did so before taking a glance at Brax. Her smile grow from cheek to cheek at his widened eyes that followed as she placed her finger into her mouth slowly licking the cream

"Ummm…Babe you should really try some of this"

She looked back up at Brax his widened gaze now accompanied by his slightly parted lips, his breath a little ragged

Charlie cocked her head innocently a sly grin plastered on her face "Babe you ok?"

Brax shook his head his gaze travelling back down to her chest before, moving to her lips, his gaze lingered on them before his gaze finally locked with hers

"You don't play fair you know that" his green eyes bore into her with passion

Charlie swiped her tongue against her bottom lip before replying "All's fair in love and war" she smirked up at him and he shook his head

"Well you win"

Leaning over his lips met hers in heat, his hands taking hold of her waist holding her to him. Charlie let out a moan as her hands wound around his neck keeping him to her. Brax's tongue ran over Charlie's bottom lip and her lips parted immediately wanting more of him. Charlie's back fell flat against the couch as Brax leant into her making sure not to put his full weight on her but not realising her from his hold. One hand left her waist and travelled over her hips and along her thighs, solely caressing the exposed skin. Charlie moved her lips from his, only to run her tongue along his neck, before sucking on the skin

Brax's teeth clenched together a groan rising from his throat, his hand moving back up her body his thumb running over her stomach before he moved higher till he cupped her breast in his hand. Charlie bit down lightly on his neck as he squeezed her breast.

Struggling to catch her voice Charlie bit down on her bottom lip her head rolling back as Brax continued his ministrations

"Babe" she breathed through a heavy breath

"Ummm" Brax's lips moving back to hers as he applied pressure causing her to gasp giving him full access to her mouth.

"Brax" Charlie spoke into the kiss before finally pulling away her hand resting on Brax's chest "Ruby or Casey could walk in"

Charlie squealed as Brax flipped them over and lifted her onto him before standing up, her legs instantly wrapped around his leg and his lips met hers in a furious kiss. She moaned as his lips left hers only to make contact with her neck, her hands moving up his back. Brax began walking them towards their room before stopping. Charlie pulled away and shook her head

"No you've given in, you can't back out now"

Brax smirked at her words "I'm not planning to but…" he turned back around and walked them to the table "There's no way I'm letting those go to waste" he looked down at the strawberries and then back up at Charlie

"I love the way you think Braxton" Charlie loosened her grip long enough to be able to stretch down to the table as Brax bent his legs slightly and pick up the bowl and looped her hands around his neck

"Now where were we" She squealed as Brax gripped her bum before walking them into their room

**…**

**Next Morning**

"They asleep?" asked Charlie as Brax crawled back into bed from insisting on being the one to feed the twins when they had woken up

"Yep… Burped and back down" he lay back down and smiled as Charlie instantly snuggled into him her head resting on his chest

"You in work today? Charlie asked Brax her eyes closing slightly

Brax shook his head as he ran his middle finger in circular motions on her arm "I was actually thinking we could have a little do down at the restaurant. Just us, and the guys… maybe shut it for the afternoon"

"Umm that would be nice" Charlie smiled her eyes now closed

"But for now how about we get some sleep" Brax chuckling slightly as he looked at the time 6: 03 then back at Charlie who was already on her way

"Um" Charlie replied her breathing soon getting deeper letting Brax know she was asleep.

Looking down at her he smile before placing a kiss in her hair line, he too closing his eyes and getting some much needed sleep

**…**

"Reece slow down" Bianca shook her head as Reece ran into the surf club Sophia not far behind him

Martha shook her head "She act's more like a boy than a girl. She wants to do everything the way daddy does it" Martha rolled her eyes and Bianca laughed

"It's not funny Bianca I tried to get her into a dress and she wouldn't stay still long enough and of course Jack took her side 'If she wants to wear jeans let her wear jeans'" Martha mimicked Jack's voice

"I'm sure once she's a little older she'll be begging you to buy her dresses" replied Bianca as they made their way up to the restaurant

"It's my aim to make sure she is" replied Martha

"Hy" Bianca and Martha smiled at Charlie who was cooing down at Hope and Caleb as they lay wide eyed in their pram

Charlie looked up and smiled "Hy guys"

"Oh no we weren't talking to you" replied Martha with a grin as her and Bianca crowded around the pram "We were talking to our beautiful God children, yes we were" she grinned down into the pram stroking Caleb's cheek as she spoke

"Oh thanks" Charlie feigned offence as Martha and Bianca sat opposite her in the booth, both of them taking glances at Reese and Hope as they ran around the tables

"Be careful guys" Martha spoke and shook her head

"Where's Brax?" asked Bianca

"Back in the kitchen with Ruby and Case. And where are your other halves and my God daughter"

"They'll be up soon, they were right behind us… I did try and Pry Abi out of Heath's hands but she wasn't having any of it" said Bianca

"Ah" Charlie smiled "She's definitely daddy's girl"

Bianca rolled her eyes "She nearly two barely able to string two words together and she firmly as him wrapped around her little finger… I'm dreading when she's older; she'll have him buying her a car before she is even legal to drive" Charlie and Martha laughed just as Jack and Heath made their way into the restaurant; Abi sat happily in Heaths arms and Brax, Ruby and Casey walked out of the kitchen

Bianca looked at Abi who now had gelato all over her mouth then cocked her head at Heath who held the small tub in his free hand. Heath smiled sheepishly at Bianca as Jack gave him a pat on the back and quickly moved out of sight

"It wasn't my fault" Heath quickly jumped to his own defence

"Oh right so she brought that for herself?" asked Bianca

Heath sighed "She gave me the eyes...I tred to look away bt it was too late" he spoke as if that was explanation enough

Bianca shook her head "Heath she's not even two yet… the whole puppy dog eyes thing can't be that effective"

"I beg to differ" interfered Brax "That kid of yours is pretty good at it… hence why I avoid eye contact"

"Man up guys, she's one" Bianca scoffed

"No B they have a point" added Charlie "She's got that doe eye thing perfected but she must have picked it up from somewhere right" Charlie grinned at Bianca as everyone turned to her

"What? Bianca said "I do not give people the doe eyed look to get my way"

"No not people, just poor Heath" said Martha causing everyone to chuckle

"I do not" Bianca defended herself

"Please how else do you think you ever convince me to go shopping with you" said Heath placing Abi down on the floor who immediately ran over to Reece and Sophia

"Heath" Bianca glared at him but her face softened as he walked over to the booth and placed a kiss on her lips

"Don't worry I love you and all your looks" Heath smirked before looking up at Brax

"So pizza boy were's our food… I'm starving"

"Oh it's all in the kitchen but I err need you guys to pay first" Brax kept a straight face as he edged around the bar and stood in front of the till. He looked up at Heath and Jack as they both chuckled "No I'm not kidding, if I'm going to be shutting the place for the afternoon I need to make money somehow" he looked back down and when he lifted his head to look at Jack and Heath their grins had gone. Charlie and the girls curled their lips in an attempt to stop themselves from laughing as they watched the scene

"What" Heath bellowed "Pay… are you being serious?"

"As a heart attack" replied Brax

"What kind of person invites us for an afternoon lunch at his restaurant then expects paying"

Brax shrugged "I thought that came across clear when I told you"

Jack and Heath narrowed their eyebrows before seeing the small smile tugging at the side of Brax's lips

Jack shook his head "You idiot, you're messing with us aren't you"

Brax looked up and chuckled as everyone else burst out laughing "I can't believe you fell for that"

"If I wasn't so hungry right now I would beat the crap out of you" said Heath

Brax scoffed "You could try. Are you morons going to help me bring the food out" he walked into the kitchen followed by Heath and Jack

**…**

"I can't eat another bite" spoke Casey as he leaned back into his chair his hand resting on his stomach, the act soon followed by Brax and Heath

"Me neither" spoke Brax

"I follow that notion" added Heath

"You guys are disgusting" Bianca screwed her face up at the various empty dishes complements of the Braxton brothers

"What? Grown men have to eat" said Heath and Brax and Casey nodded tiredly

"You polished off three whole pizzas, two plates of chips and then some dessert" Martha spoke wth a srunched up face

"It's important to fuel our bodies" replied Casey causing everyone to laugh

"I really can't talk" said Charlie

"And neither can I" added Ruby as she polished off her chocolate cake

"Daddy can we play soccer on the beach" Reece looked up at Heath

"Err… later buddy, definitely later" Heath winced as he slouched further into his chair "I don't think I could move right now if I tried" Heath closed his eyes as did Casey

Brax groaned at the footsteps that could be heard emerging from the stairs

"We're closed" he groaned just as the footsteps reached the top of the stairs his back turned to the entrance

Charlie shook her head and turned only for her eyes to widen, she could hear a gasp leave Martha and Bianca's lips and finally Jacks voice

"Err Brax…" the hesitation in Jacks voice was laced heavily

Ruby recognised the woman and glanced between all the adults unsure why it seemed their perfect family day was about to take a different route

Brax looked at Bianca, Martha before turning to Jack who seemed to be looking between him, Heath and Casey wearily. He then turned to Charlie who was gazing behind him in shock. Brax's eyebrows knitted together confused as to what could have caused everyone to react in such a way. Turning around his throat grew dry and anger he hadn't felt in a long time boiled up in him

"Mum"

At his words Casey and Heath snapped their eyes open, their eyes travelling to the entrance. Heaths teeth clenched together and Casey's eyes widened as he caught sight of her. It was the same woman, the woman he had bumped into a week ago, the same woman he had seen on the beach and all of a sudden her familiarity made sense. Her dark brown eyes, her slightly squared chin; they were carbon copies of his.

"Hi boys"

* * *

><p><strong>So yes as some of you already guessed Cheryl is back... I just couldn't resist bringing her back into this story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)<strong>


	77. Chapter 77

**Thanks for the reviews guys :). There will only be about three chapters after this one... so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mum" <strong>

**At his words Casey and Heath snapped their heads up from the table, their eyes travelling to the entrance. Heaths teeth clenched together and Casey's eyes widened as he caught sight of her. It was the same woman, the woman he had bumped into a week ago, the same woman he had seen on the beach and all of a sudden her familiarity o him made sense. Her dark brown eyes, her chin; they were carbon copies of his. **

"**Hi boys"**

**…**

Heath's stomach suddenly deflated, feeling empty and making him feel nauseous. His eyes bulged as he glared at her, his gaze burning a whole right though her. He felt the excess food he had consume rise to his throat, threatening to dispense itself all over the floor. His chest rose heavily and he blinked rapidly almost as if hoping the amount of food he had eaten was not only affecting his hearing but also paying havoc with his sight. Although sitting, he felt his balance shift and grasped hold of the edge of the table, his gaze never one wavering from her.

"Mum" he spoke it almost as a question, wanting to be sure it was actually her

"Hello Heath"

And that was all it took. Everything came crashing together; every emotion he had locked away and somehow forgotten about over the years began raising their head; each one fighting for dominion over the other. He wanted to speak to say more but every question he had always imagined asking seemed to be lost.

"Heath" he broke his gaze from Cheryl and turned at the sound of Bianca's voice. She spoke softly and her eyes matched her voice as she looked at him. He watched as her hands laced in his but all he wanted to do was screaming.

"Why everyone so quiet?" the question had come from Reece and Heath looked down at his son for a moment before looking over to his daughter then his wife. He needed to get them out of there; he needed to get himself out of there, but he could help but speak

"What are you doing here?" Uncertainty and anger poured from his almost silent voice

Cheryl looked at Heath, then to Brax and finally to Casey "I missed my boys" she felt herself wince a little as Brax and Heath visibly tensed at her words almost as if she had struck them with daggers but it seemed the look in Casey's eyes was the one that threatened to peel her of all the courage she had mustered over the past few months

Heath looked at Casey and almost felt to hurl at the look on Casey's face "You need to leave" he spoke, he wanted to shout, to tell her exactly what he thought of her, but he couldn't do that in front of the kids; he wouldn't allow them see him like that

A million and one things ran through Brax's mind but before he could act on any of them he turned to his younger brother and his words only made the anger in him rise to a level he didn't know existed

"That's our mum"

Brax's gaze broke from Cheryl as he turned to Casey.

His teeth clenched as he met the look in Casey's eyes… he hadn't seen that look since Ross and Elise had left and Casey had spent weeks asking when they would be back. His brown eyes rounded emphasising the innocence in them, and he could see the small tremor in Casey's right hand; letting him know just what this situation was doing to his brother. And then Casey's next words were more than Heath and Brax could take

"You didn't know who I was" Casey's gaze glued to Cheryl as he remembered the first time he had run into her. He held onto the table in attempt to stop the tremor in his right hand. He recollected the incident, every move she made every reaction that had crossed her face

"You didn't know who I was until Ruby said my brother owned the restaurant" Casey shook his head "You didn't know me"

"Casey I'm so sorry" Cheryl's eyes pleading with the young boy

Maybe pain he could have handled, maybe confusion and even maybe anger. But seeing all these things rolled into one on Casey's face was more than Brax had strength to bare. She wouldn't do this, he wouldn't let her do this to Casey or Heath… or him

"Get out"

The sharpness of his voice had not only caught the adults attention but Reece and Sophia were now paying attentive attention, confused as to what was going on

"Daryl"

Brax flinched as she called his name "I said get out"

"I just want to…" Cheryl attempted to step forward but she quickly back tracked as she came into full view of Brax's face.

His nostrils flared slightly, the clenching of his jaw evident as his teeth grind together loudly in the silence of the restaurant, his eye boring into her with a look that made every nerve inside her turn cold

Brax took deep breath aware of Caleb and Hope, his niece's and nephew aware of Ruby and Casey; he had to keep his temper in check. His eye's met hers and he found himself sneering at her

"Get out of my restaurant" Brax stepped forward but stopped as he felt a touch on his arm. He turned to find Charlie was now stood to her feet, her hand on his arm, her eyes pleading with him but he couldn't oblige, he needed Cheryl gone. He turned back to Cheryl to speak but she had beat him to it

"Please I just want to explain"

It seemed she could say no right as Heath scowled at her words. He shook his head as he felt the walls closing in on him. The chair beneath him screeched as he pushed himself away from the table and stood to his feet. Trying to keep his aggressive exhales under control; he took Reece into his arms

"We have to leave" he looked to Bianca who looked back at Cheryl before looking back at Heath

"Heath…"

Heath shook his head and interjected "We're leaving **now** Bianca"

Others may not have been able to see it but Bianca could see it in his eyes as he looked at her. He wasn't asking or demanding; he was simply pleading with her. She nodded her head lightly and stood to her feet, taking Abi out of her high chair. The young girl giggled and placed both her hands on her mother's cheeks oblivious to the tension that had enveloped the restaurant. Reece looked up at his dad

"Daddy you ok?" the young boy questioned

Heath clenched his jaws as he tried to hide his bubbling anger. He nodded his head and ruffled the boys hair "Yeah, but we have to go now ok"

Has if knowing something wasn't right Reece nodded obediently "Ok"

"Heath" Cheryl watched as he packed up, his gaze hadn't met hers again "Heath" she called again but he simply ignored her. She waited for someone to try and stop him but no one made the effort, they all sat gawking at her and there was no doubt that not a single one of them was happy to see her

"Heath please…"

"You ready?" Heath spoke over her but his question was directed to Bianca who nodded as she swung Abi's bag along with her own over her shoulders

"I'll bring her pram for you" It was Martha that spoke this time and Bianca nodded thankfully as she followed behind Heath who had already began proceeding towards the entrance

"Heath" Cheryl stepped in Heath's way but squirmed back as his eyes met hers. There was no doubt of the flamed anger she could she in his eyes. She watched as he glanced at Reece who had his arms around Heath neck but peered at her with curious eyes

Heath voice made her tremble

"Stay away from my family" he glared at her with cold eyes but she saw that coldness disappear as he turned to the blonde woman that stood behind him. Cheryl looked to the little girl in her arms and then back at Reece and then to Bianca… this was his family.

Bianca walked forward as Heath motioned for her to go ahead of him, she took a quick glance at Cheryl as she walked past her, trying to see the cold, self-serving woman she had been described as; but Bianca saw none of that. Instead Cheryl looked broken almost like another harsh movement from Heath would send her crashing to the ground. But Cheryl wasn't her concern; the only person she wanted to pleas in that moment was her husband.

Heath watched Bianca as she walked down the steps and moved to follow her; he stopped as Cheryl brought her hand to his arm. Looking down at her hand he was careful to not cause any discomfort to Reece as he dragged his arm away from her touch. With no words spoken from him he descended down the steps.

"Case…" Cheryl pursed her lips together at the pained look on Casey's face

"Don't" Casey shook his head "I can't… I can't be here" Casey stood to his feet only to pace with speed out of the restaurant. His feet taking to the steps two at a time

"Casey" Ruby jumped to her feet and followed him

"Get the kids out of here" the words had come from Brax but his gaze hadn't left Cheryl

"Brax" Charlie went to speak but Brax turned to Jack

"I need you to get her and the kids out of her"

Jack didn't even try to protest, he stood with Sophia in his arms and Martha stood along with him her gaze on Charlie unsure what she should do. Charlie nodded and Martha gripped the end of the twin's pram as they sleep and proceeded to push towards the exit. Jack took the end of the pram helping Martha down the stairs, but not before giving Brax one final look. He exhaled knowing full well how brutal Brax could be when he was riled up and most especially when it involved Heath and Casey

"Charlie go with them"

Charlie shook her head as she glanced at Cheryl before looking back at Brax "Brax just…"

Her words were interrupted by Cheryl "Is this your missus?"

Brax's clenched jaw seemed to tighten painfully as he shook his head and scowled at Cheryl "Na, you don't get to ask questions… I need you to leave" Brax knew his patience if ever he had any was wearing thin

"Daryl just give me a chance"

Cheryl as well as Charlie jumped as Brax's fist thudded against the table, his knuckles a pure vision of white as the emty dishes tumbled up on the table and clattered loudly against each other

"GET OUT" his voice roared through the restaurant and seemingly through the surf club too as John and Alf came charging up the steps

"Is everything ok mate?" John questioned as he looked at the tears that were falling from Cheryl face and the shook on Charlie's as Brax's eyes widened dangerously

"Don't make me tell you again" Brax ignored John as he addressed Cheryl

"I really am sorry" Cheryl choked on her tears and stumbled back but her movement stopped as Brax called her, But it wasn't that he called her it was what he called her by

"Cheryl" Brax's anger laced thickly as he refused to address her as his mother

Cheryl turned slowly, her watered gaze meeting his; her hands now shaking at her side. He could see the hurt in her eyes but he felt nothing. He returned her gaze with a sharp glare wanting every word he was about to say to be felt by her

"Stay away from them" he stepped a little closer "I don't want you anywhere near Heath or Casey you got that. I don't want you anywhere near my family" he pointed at her "Leave town, we don't want you here"

Cheryl opened her mouth to protest but the look on Brax's face made it clear that his words weren't a request but an order. She slowly nodded her head another tear falling before descending down the steps and out of the restaurant

The only thing left to be heard was Brax's ragged breath.

Charlie swallowed back her tears and turned to John and Alf as they stood confused by what they had just witnessed "Everything is fine… thank you"

Picking up on what she wanted Alf and John nodded and made their way back down the steps

Charlie tilted her head and pursed her lips together, Brax's hands still curled in a fist on the table. Taking his hand slowly she put it to her mouth before placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. And that was all it took, that little gesture and the anger in his eyes fell, the hostility in his composure crumpled and all that was let was pain. At the first tear that reluctantly made its way down Brax's cheek, Charlie rapidly stepped forward and engulfed him in her arms.

Brax welcomed her gesture as he wrapped his arms around her, another tear dropping and landing on her shoulder. Not one word was spoken between the two of them, as Brax allowed Charlie share in his pain.

**…**

Casey couldn't stop his feet from moving forward, he didn't trust were they would lead him if he allowed them stop so he kept going… even as she called out to him.

"Casey wait"

He wanted to but he didn't know how

"Please" Ruby sounded defeated as she pleaded with him and finally his feet slowed to a steady walk until they stilled altogether. He tried to concentrate on getting the tremor in his right hand to stop and a deep exhale left his lips as he felt Ruby's arms wrap around him from behind as she buried her head into his back. Her own right hand crawling down and entwining itself with his… her thumb slowly caressing his palm till finally the tremor subsided. Bring his left hand up he placed it over hers that was wrapped around his waist; he needed her comfort

Ruby spoke no words, she didn't know what to say; what words could make this any better. She sighed in relief when Casey spoke first

"I didn't even recognise her" he peered out and concentrated on the movement of the waves; trying to detach himself from his feelings as he spoke

"I saw her, I spoke to her… I looked right at her and I had no idea who she was."

"Casey…" Ruby sighed unsure what to say

"She didn't recognise me Ruby"

Ruby shook her head weakly "You don't know that Case" but she knew he was right and she knew how much it had to hurt

Casey nodded his head "I do" he exhaled "The look on her face when you told her Brax was my brother, like she'd just realised something" he looked out into the ocean as Ruby's hands ran higher, moving from his waist to his chest; her grip growing a little tighter

"I'm sorry Case" it was all she could think to say

"Why is she back now?" it wasn't a questioned asked to be answered, Ruby knew that; but it didn't stop her from replying

"I don't know, but maybe you should talk to her and find out"

**…**

They had been walking along the beach for a while, Reece remaining unusually quietly with his hand in Heath's and Bianca still with Abi in her arms. She knew the route they were walking in but she didn't speak waiting to see if he would stop. Has she had suspected his steps slowed till they stood still and she stopped a little further back watching him for a moment

Heath peered out at the ocean, not really seeing anything as his mind ran over what had just happened. In all the years she had been gone he had thought of her almost every day for the first few, then it reduced to every once in a while but in the past year he couldn't remember the last time a thought of her had passed his mind. He had begun moving past it, the scar she had left when she left them had started to fade only for her to turn up and remind him the scar may have faded but it wasn't gone. He wanted to know where she had been, why she had left, what or who it was that was more important to her but the overriding urge was to tell her to leave. They had survived this long without her and they had done well in providing good life's for themselves and their family… she wasn't needed.

He turned his gaze from the ocean to his left as he felt Bianca's lips press down on his shoulder. Looking down his eyes met hers and he felt that comfort that only she could give him. Her free hand snaked around his arms as she pressed herself into him. He looked at Abi who sat in her right arm... a gummy grin on her face as she looked up at Heath. Then finally he looked down at Reece who still clung onto his hand as if he could tell Heath needed the comfort.

"Everything was finally going good" he spoke

Bianca nodded "I know"

"I don't want her here" Heath shook his head and Bianca spoke no words. She knew a lot of what the boys had faced when Cheryl was around and when she had left. She also knew of how Ross and Elise had taken them in and done for them what parents should do for their child. So as they stood at that spot on the beach peering at the ocean where Elise and Ross now resided she decided not to speak… instead just let Heath have some time with them

**…**

Jack and Martha had seen Cheryl exit the restaurant about twenty minutes ago but neither of the two made a move to go back in knowing Brax would need some time.

Jack looked down at the twins in the pram, now both wide awake their big eyes darted from one side to the other. If Jack had been asked over a year ago if Cheryl was deserving of another chance he would have laughed and replied with a 'hell no' and in honesty he probably still felt the same way. But a lot had happened in the last year or so, a lot had been learned about the importance of family.

Martha could read Jack like a book even without him speaking a word

"You think they should hear her out don't you?" She glanced at Sophia before looking back at Jack

"Not for her sake, trust me I don't think she deserves it; but yes… for their sake I think they should hear her out"

"But they won't… Brax won't" Martha knew Brax was his biggest concern

Jack shook his head "No they won't... not right now"

**…**

Charlie and Brax had returned home and Jack and Martha had now dropped off the twins and left. Ruby and Casey had returned home not long after Charlie had called to check up on them and Brax had called Heath wanting to know his brother was ok.

The twins now changed and feed, were sleeping soundly, Ruby and Charlie had been doing their best to give Casey and Brax space, hoping the two brothers would help each other out. But neither spoke a word of the incident at the restaurant.

Walking into the living room with Ruby Charlie picked up her car keys "We're just going out to get something for us to eat" said Charlie

Before Brax and Casey could protest with the excuse of not being hungry Ruby and Charlie were already at the door, determined to give the two brother's some time alone

"We won't be long" and with that Charlie shut the door behind them

**…**

"Do you think they'll eat this" Ruby looked down at the curries they had brought

Charlie nodded "A hurricane couldn't stop them from eating" her voice trailed off near the end of her sentence as she saw a figure sitting on the bench on the hill not too far from where they had parked

"Rubes take those to the car I won't be long" Ruby didn't protest and Charlie figured she had seen the figure as well

Charlie's steps were slow almost as if afraid she would scare the woman off. Standing only a few feet from Cheryl, Charlie's feet stepped on a twig and Cheryl turned her head; meeting Charlie's eye

She looked at Charlie for a moment before looking back out to the nothingness that had been preoccupying her attention

"You don't have to warn me off... I got the message clearly"

Charlie tucked her hands into the pockets of her cardigan

"I'm not hear to warn you off"

Cheryl turned back to her and simply peered at Charlie for a moment, trying to figure her out. And then she spoke her gaze returning ahead of her

"Girlfriend or Wife?"

The silence between them had seemed longer and Cheryl's voice startled Charlie, she hadn't expected that question but all the same she answered "Wife"

It seemed her answer only caused Cheryl more anguish as the woman inhaled a sharp, almost painful breath. And unsure why Charlie provided her with more information "The twins in the pram are ours" she smiled as she thought of them "They're just six weeks old"

Cheryl turned to her a smile that seemed haunted with regret on her face "boys?" she questioned she hadn't gotten a good look at them

"One boy one girl" answered Charlie "Hope and Caleb"

"Hope and Caleb" Cheryl repeated with a smile "Beautiful names… but I bet nothing as beautiful as the two of them"

Charlie smiled and a sense of sadness over came her as she studied the look in Cheryl's eyes. Charlie had an image in her head of Cheryl based on the few times they had met but it didnt correlate with the person before her. She didn't carry the look of a woman who didn't care about her sons or of a selfish person; the only thing Charlie saw was pain and regret. She was brought from her thoughts as Cheryl spoke again

"And Heath… is he married?" Cheryl spoke tentatively not wanting to scare Charlie off

Charlie nodded "Yeah… he and Bianca have been married a little over a year now. Reece the boy you saw him holding is his son, he's five almost six; and their little girl Abi is one, closer to two"

"Case?" asked Cheryl her throat catching as she thought of him

"He's two years away from finishing school… he's a very smart kid. He's err… he and my daughter have been together for over a year now"

Cheryl looked at Charlie, she may not have known her but was somewhat thankful Brax had found someone so clearly purehearted "Why?"

Charlie cocked an eyebrow "Why what?"

"I don't deserve this, you here talking to me. I gave up the right to know anything about their life a long time ago; I know Daryl wouldn't want you talking to me"

Charlie identified the defeat in Cheryl's voice. She had only seen her a few times before she left but the woman sat next to her was definitely not the same woman she had known. Charlie shrugged her shoulders and sighed

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't think they have a right to be upset or even angry. But I know more than most what it feels like to live in regret and to make mistakes that seem far beyond mending" Charlie paused and decided to ask before she continued "Why are you back Cheryl?"

Her reply was instant "Because I'm ready now. I don't expect you to believe me but leaving those boys is the biggest mistake I have ever made… but at the time it made sense, I was more a burden than I was a mother. But even if I am twelve years late; I want to make it up to them"

Charlie sat for a moment before speaking, she didn't know why but she felt for Cheryl, but mostly she had a gut feeling she needed to try if not for Cheryl for Heath, Casey and Brax

"I can't make you any promises but I will try and talk to Brax" Charlie then remembered the way he had acted at the restaurant "The Brax you saw earlier today isn't him, he is the most amazing man I know"

"I don't doubt your words" replied Cheryl and Charlie found she could not bring herself to dislike the woman

"But he is stubborn as hell and I will try and get him to hear you out and maybe Heath and Casey as well… but I can't force them into anything"

Cheryl looked at her for a moment before she nodded "Thank you"

"You should probably hold out on thanking me… I'm not sure if he'll listen to me" Charlie stood to her feet

Cheryl didn't comment on her words but somehow she knew the woman standing before her would have great persuasion on her son's part "That wasn't what I was thanking you for" Charlie looked at her questioningly and Cheryl continued "For giving me a chance… you've never even met me and I'm sure you've heard more than enough about me to know the kind of mother I was. And yet you're here… giving me a chance"

Charlie smiled sadly "We've met before. I was with Brax a few months before you left. But all the times I met you, you were…" Charlie suddenly felt she should have kept that information to herself as Cheryl bowed her head in shame

"Drunk" said Cheryl as she lifted her head back up to Charlie "Well then I thank you again. If you've seen the kind of person that I was and you're still willing to help me then I can only say you are more than deserving of my son"

Charlie felt a little ting of pride knowing that Brax's mother (even with all her faults) thought her worthy of him. "Like I said, I know what it's like to make mistakes. I also know how much courage it takes to face those that you've hurt and admit you were wrong. And trust me Cheryl when it comes to your son; I'm the lucky one"

"Charlie turned to walk away but stopped "Where are you staying at the moment?"

"At the caravan park" answered Charlie

"You planning on sticking around or…"

Cheryl quickly interjected "I'm sticking around"

"Good" replied Charlie "Give me a day or two and I'll try my best with Brax. I err… I'll come to the caravan park and let you know how it goes"

Cheryl nodded and Charlie gave her a small smile before turning away and walking down the hill and towards the car. She exhaled as she took one last glance back at Cheryl. Charlie would give anything to be able to see her parents again, to have her mum fuss over the twins, to have her father bestow words of wisdom on them but that would never happen. In all of Cheryl faults it remained she was still her kid's grandmother, her husband's mother. Heath, Casey and Brax had given Charlie a second chance when she had returned and she was willing to try her best to get them to give Cheryl a second chance


	78. Chapter 78

**Thank you guys for the reviews and pms... never get tired of reading them :). I know a few of you have expressed your wish for me to do a sequel to this fic but I want everyone who reviews to leave an honest opinion. If I do a sequel it have as many Chapters as my saving grace and I wont be starting it straight away either. I just want to know if the majority of you would rather I end the story on a happy note with my saving grace or if you want me to do a sequel in which I will most likely jump forward a few years. Let me know. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cheryl nodded and Charlie gave her a small smile before turning away and walking down the hill and towards the car. She exhaled as she took one last glance back at Cheryl. Charlie would give anything to be able to see her parents again, to have her mum fuss over the twins, to have her father bestow words of wisdom on them but that would never happen. In all of Cheryl faults it remained she was still her kid's grandmother, her husband's mother. Heath, Casey and Brax and given her a second chance when she had returned and she was willing to try her best to get them to give Cheryl a second chance <strong>

**…**

It had been two days since Cheryl had shown up at the restaurant and none of the three Braxton men had so much as mentioned her name, neither had the girls. Knowing emotions were still running high, no one dared mention her name and it almost seemed the whole scene at the restaurant hadn't even taken place.

Charlie had taken a shower and smiled as she walked out of her's and Brax's room and into the living room to see Brax once again with hope and Caleb curled into each arm, their big eyes roaming his face and their surroundings.

"Hy babe" Charlie stood behind the couch and smiled as Brax looked up at her before she placed a kiss on his lips

"Hy" replied Brax before looking down at the twins as Charlie walked into the kitchen "I have to go into the restaurant for a bit. One of the boys called, there's been a mix up with the drink delivery and the suppliers are refusing to help correct a mistake that I'm pretty sure was made from their side"

Charlie walked out of the kitchen and sat beside him "That's ok… I was going to take these two for a walk, maybe go over to see Bianca" Charlie stroked her fingers against Hope's tiny palm only for Hope to wrap her hand around Charlie's finger

Brax nodded "Well if you do, let me know

and I'll come over once I'm done at the restaurant"

"Will do" replied Charlie. She peered up at Brax and decided to go for it "Brax the other night when me and Ruby went out to us something to eat…"

Brax nodded as he looked at her attentively "Yea what about it?"

"We err… I saw your mum"

Brax was shaking his head before she had barely finished "I don't want to talk about her Charlie" he looked down at the twins

Charlie sighed and nodded "I know you don't but…"

"No but's Charlie" he looked back up at her now, a stern look on his face "I don't want to talk about her, I don't want to see her… I don't even want to waste time thinking about her"

Charlie knew by the way he was looking at her she should leave it be for now, but she wasn't ready to back down just yet "She just wants a few minutes and…"

Brax cut her off and sat up straight his grip still firm on both Hope and Caleb "She's not getting it and I don't want you talking to her Charlie… I mean it" he slowly rose to his feet before gently lowering both Caleb and Hope into Charlie's arms "I have to go" he turned to walk away but stopped as Charlie spoke again

"She's their grandmother Brax" Charlie really wanted for him to just listen to her

"No she's not" he turned to face her "Elise is and Ross is their grandfather, no one else… and I'll make sure they both never forget that" not wanting to hear anymore, Brax walked into the kitchen and out the back door

Charlie sighed and turned her gaze down to Hope and Caleb. Caleb seemed to be drifting off into sleep but Hope's eyes remained wide open "She really hurt him" Charlie said as she continued looking down at the twins. She smiled as Caleb's eyes finally closed and he snuggled his head further into her arm. She looked at Hope who now seemed to be looking at her with great interest in her eyes

"You know granddad Ross always said I was stubborn, especially when I have my mind set on something"

**…**

Charlie pushed the twin buggy through Bianca and Heath's back door "Bianca" she called out as she saw no one in the living room

"Coming" Bianca answered from upstairs before walking down the stairs with an empty laundry basket in her hand "Sorry I was just doing some Ironing"

"Guess you have a lot more free time on your hands now" said Charlie as she sat on the couch, the buggy in front of her as Hope and Caleb slept peacefully

Bianca sighed "Yea. I know I said I was excited about Abi starting day care but now it's just me in the house" she placed the laundry basket in the bathroom before walking back into the living room "I can't wait to get back to work"

"You're starting next week aren't you?" asked Charlie

Bianca nodded "Yea… and although I'm happy about it I'm a little nervous too"

Charlie frowned "What about?"

Bianca sat next to Charlie "You know, it's been a while since I've been stood in front of a class full of students. Teenage kids to be exact"

Charlie gave a tut and rolled her eyes "Please you'll slip right back into it, I know it"

"I hope so" said Bianca before she took the handle of the buggy moving it closer to her as she peered down at the twins

"How are my favourite niece and nephew" she smiled down at them

"They sleep all day then keep me and Brax up during the night" replied Charlie

"And that's how it should be" she stroked Caleb's cheeks lightly "Isn't that right?"

Bianca looked back up at Charlie and sighed as she curled her legs under her "So did you speak to Brax yet?"

Charlie sighed and leaned her back against the arm of the chair so her body was now facing Bianca "I brought it up this morning"

"And… how did it go?" Bianca looked at her wearily

"It didn't" Charlie ran her hand through the hair "He shut the conversation down before it even started and then he was out of the house in a flash"

"Heath hasn't even so much as mentioned her, and I'm not sure if I should bring it up" Bianca shuffled slightly "Till the other day I have never met her. Everything I know about her is from what Heath had been willing to share, and even with the little information he has provided none of it has been good. But what I saw in her at the restaurant didn't quite correlate with the image I had of her"

Charlie nodded "The few times I met her she was always drunk, the house would always be a mess… it was almost like she didn't even know she had kids to take care of. Their reluctance towards her is more than justified, trust me"

"Then why do you want Brax to talk to her so badly. Maybe you should just leave it Charlie"

Charlie nodded "I have thought about it too but like you just said the woman you saw didn't correlate with the image you had of her… well the woman I saw and spoke to definitely didn't seem like the same person I remembered her to be" Charlie shook her head "But I'm not really doing this for her, I want Brax to try for himself" she looked down at the twins before looking back up at Bianca "I know what it feels like to have parents that love me unconditionally, and I know up until your mum decided to turn into a cougar she did kind of do her duty as a mother"

"Kind of" added Bianca

"But they've never had that… and I know how much they wanted that. I don't think just because he and Heath or even Casey are older means they no longer want to know that their parents love them. I think he's just scared"

"But Charlie they did have that. They had that with Ross and Elise" said Bianca

Charlie sighed and nodded "I know but it wouldn't have been the same. Plus… their time with my parents was cut short" A flash of guilt crossed Charlie's face "If he talks with her and decided he still doesn't want to know her then I'll never bring it up again. I just don't want him regretting not giving her a chance"

"I'm not sure there is much you can do Charlie and I don't think there's much I can do about Heath either. They seem pretty adamant to not even acknowledge her existence"

"I know" Charlie looked down at Hope and Caleb "I can't imagine my kids never wanting anything to do with me… I don't think I could survive it" she felt a cold chill overcome her

Bianca shook her head "Neither can I but then again we're not ever planning on just up and leaving them. I don't think anything could ever keep me away from Reece or Abigail… actually I'm pretty sure of it" Bianca frowned

"I know" replied Charlie wondering if there was indeed anything she could do or say that could erase the pain Cheryl's abandonment had caused the Braxton men

**…**

Ruby walked besides Casey both her hands wrapped around his arm as they walked along the beach making their way towards the surf club. Ruby and Casey had been laughing about an event that had occurred in school that day till they caught sight of Cheryl. Ruby being the first to see her wasn't sure what to do, deter Casey away in order not to spoil his good mood or keep walking and see if Casey would want to talk to her or walk away. But before she could decide she felt Casey stiffen; his arms that she had hold of seemed to clench and his steps slowed until they stopped completely.

Ruby glanced up at Casey, then back at Cheryl who had now seen them before she looked back up at Casey

"We can go if you want?" Ruby said the words but there was a look in Casey's eyes that told her something else so she spoke again "Or you could go and talk to her" Ruby's hands were still wrapped around his arm. She looked at Cheryl and could see hope beaming from her eyes; hope that Casey wouldn't walk away and Ruby found herself hoping the same thing. She could she how torn he was by her return. Heath and Brax seemed against having anything to do with her and she knew Casey was torn by what to do "I'll wait right here if you want me to"

Casey now looked down at her before taking a quick glance at Cheryl

"I…" he exhaled and Ruby gave his arm a squeeze

"It's ok to go and talk to her... you're not committing yourself to anything"

Casey looked down at Ruby and the left corner of his lips turned almost un noticeably. He leaned to her and placed a kiss on her temple "I'll meet you at the surf club"

Ruby nodded and removed her hands from his arm before she walked up the beach already anticipating how the conversation between Casey and Cheryl would pan out

**…**

Casey stood rooted for a few seconds just peering at her. He had always had a heavily faded image of her in his mind and the less he had thought of her over the years the more hazed that image seemed. Brax and Heath had no pictures of her so all he had to reply on was the image kept by a three year old him.

After what felt like forever he finally moved closer but stopped with a significant amount of distance still between them. He watched as her eyes searched his face and he knew she was looking to see if there was any anger still harboured towards her in them. But now he didn't know what he felt. All his emotions in relation to her return had left him unsure of himself

"Casey" Cheryl spoke first. Casey looked at her and tried to find the person he had heard Heath and Brax talk of so any times. The one who didn't care for anyone but herself, the one who hadn't cared about how her actions affected people; not even her kids… but he couldn't see it. The only evidence he had of their words was her absence for the past twelve years

"Why did you leave?" he wanted to get straight to it, he wanted to know what had been more important to her than her kids

Cheryl's gaze didn't shake even with his question; it was almost as if she had been expecting it.

Her thin hair blew to her face with the slight wind that passes and she tucked it behind her ears, still her gaze locked on his face. He heard rather than saw her exhale before she spoke

"I wish I had a great deserving reason for doing what I did, I wish I could stand here and rightfully justify my actions…" she shook her head "But I can't. I have no excuse or explanation apart from I was selfish"

Casey had almost expected a big speech of how she did it for them; he was a little taken aback as she admitted being the exact person Heath and Brax had described her to be. He didn't speak but allowed her to carry on

"I wasn't deserving of any of you and I'm not sure I ever will be. I knew from when you boys were little that you deserved so much more but I was to wrapped up in myself to properly think of anything apart from myself and what I wanted. You were my boys but I have to admit Brax was more a parent to you and Heath than I ever even tried to be"

Casey thought hearing her confirm the person she was with her own mouth would have made him hate her or even dislike her but none of those feeling could be found in him. however the feeling of disappointment hung heavily

"Then why are you back?" asked Casey "Why now?"

"Because the regret I have felt for the last few years about you boys has been almost too much to bare. At first I said I would just come and see that you were all ok, I had to make sure my selfish choices hadn't destroyed your life's but then I got here and all I wanted to do was meet all three of you" Cheryl sighed "I guess you could say I let what I wanted over ride what my boys needed… again"

"Have you always refereed to us that way?" asked Casey

Cheryl looked confused "What way?"

"Your boys… you've said that twice"

A small but barely alive smile tugged at one corner of Cheryl's lips as she nodded "Yea. For as long as I can remember. I never thought I could cope with having a girl so I was grateful that the three of you turned out to be boys"

Case looked at her for what seemed like too long a time before he spoke "Yea you got boys, but still we weren't enough for you to stick around"

Cheryl nodded as if acknowledging his words "I think it was more like I wasn't enough for you, all three of you… seeing your life's now I know that"

Casey finally broke her gaze and peered back at the diner "I have to go… Ruby is waiting"

"Ok" she smiled up at him "Even if you never want to speak to me again after this, thank you for giving me a little time; it's almost hard to believe you're only sixteen"

"I haven't decided yet" said Casey "I don't know if this will be the last time I talk to you. But I have to go now"

"Bye Casey" said Cheryl

"Bye" replied Casey as he walked away and up the beach. He dared not turn around to look at her again; he knew he needed time to decide for himself what he wanted to do

**…**

Ruby looked up as Casey walked into the surf club. She had already ordered juice for the both of them. "So?" she asked as soon as he sat, she had wanted to give him time but she was too eager to know what had happened

"She's not what I expected" replied Casey

Ruby pondered his words for a minute "People change Case… maybe she's changed"

"Maybe" Casey sighed "But it's different for me. I hardly remembered all the bad but Brax and Heath do. They won't want anything to do with her… I'm still not sure I do"

"Casey; Brax and Heath have always put you first not matter what, that's not going to change now. If you want to give her a chance they won't try and stop you or make you feel bad about it"

"I know but I'll still feel like I'm betraying them in some way, plus I'm not sure I actually want anything to do with her"

Ruby moved her hand across the table and took Casey's hand "Why don't you talk to Heath or Brax or even both of them, they might be able to help"

Casey shook his head "I doubt it"

**…**

Charlie hadn't received a call from Brax and assumed he had to still be at the restaurant. Walking bak into the house with Hope and Caleb she smiled at Ruby and Casey who were now sat in front of the TV

"Don't you guys have any homework to do" Charlie asked as she closed the door before putting the lock in place on the twin's buggy

"All done" replied Ruby as she stood to her feet and gently picked Caleb up from the buggy and Charlie picked Hope up. Casey stood to his feet as he helped fold the buggy up and put it in its residing place

"Good. Have you guys eaten?" asked Charlie

"Yep. We stopped by the restaurant before coming home"

"So Brax feed you?"

Ruby shook her head "Brax wasn't there, we figured he would be with you"

"Right" replied Charlie as she placed Hope in her mosses basket Ruby doing the same with Caleb. Charlie took her phone from her bag and sighed when she still hadn't recieved a call from Brax

"You ok?" asked Ruby as she looked up at Charlie

Charlie gave her a smile "Yea I'm fine"

**…**

Bianca stood in the kitchen and looked up as Heath walked into the house through the back door

"Hy" she smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips "How was work?" she asked as he walked into the living room

"Busy" he replied "Reece and Abi asleep?"

"Yea" Bianca walked out of the kitchen "After I picked them up I took them to the park with Charlie and the twins. They managed to eat, take a bath and stay up for a little over an hour before they both conked out

Heath smiled as he pulled Bianca to him "And how was your day?"

Bianca placed her hand on his chest "It was good, Charlie kept me company most of the day" she ran her thumb over his chest " Heath I want to say something but I need you to let me finish before you speak ok"

Heath looked at her questioningly but nodded "Ok"

"I know I didn't know your mum" she felt him stiffen against her but she refused to stop "But I do know she hurt you guys when she was around and when she left. But I don't want you to let your pride stop you from the possibility of having the relationship you should have always had with her"

"Bianca…"

"You said you would let me finish" said Bianca and Heath sighed

"Fine… finish"

"Babe if you can honestly tell me you're not in the least bit curious as to why she's back then I will let this go. I will do anything you want me to but I don't want you to have any regrets Heath… especially not one this big. What harm could hearing her out cause?" she looked at him and he looked down at her and even though she had now stopped talking he didn't say a word, he just looked down at her as if absorbing what she was saying

**…**

Charlie looked up as Brax walked into the house "I thought you were going to call when you finished at the restaurant" said Charlie "I haven't seen or heard from you all day"

"Sorry I forgot" replied Brax as he dropped his keys on the dining table and walked into the kitchen before waking back out with a beer in hand

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he sat on the couch

"I've just put Caleb and Hope down in their room and Ruby and Casey are in her room" Charlie watched him for a moment "So where have you been?" she asked her legs curled underneath her as she turned her body to face him

"About. I was at the beach for a while and then I went to Mangrove River"

Charlie frowned "Mangrove River?"

"Yep… I needed to remind myself exactly why I don't want her in my life" he replied his gaze placed ahead of him

Charlie sighed and bit into the inside of her mouth "That was the past Brax"

But he shook his head "Exactly, She's our past she has no place in our lives anymore"

"I'm not trying to upset you by talking about her Brax"

"Then why are you still talking about her" asked Brax as he placed his beer on the table, his elbows resting on his leg as he ran his hand over his face

"Because I really do believe that you can forgive her"

"Doesn't mean I want to" replied Brax. He turned to her "I did everything possible to make things easier for her when dad left, she didn't deserve it but still I helped her as best I could. And without so much as a thought as to how we would survive, what would happen to us… she just left. If Ross and Elise hadn't taken us under their wings where exactly would we be Charlie? And what, now she's ready to be a mother" Brax scoffed "Too little too late"

Charlie nodded she could not argue with his words

"You're right Brax... what she did wasn't fair in fact it was plain and simply selfish; and the three of you didn't deserve it. Your anger is beyond justified Brax, I'm not disputing that. But let me just say one more thing" She heard Brax sigh "Regardless of my reasons, no matter ho different they were to your mums, I left you once. At that point whether I wanted to admit it or not I put myself first, but you somehow managed to forgive me and now we have a wonderful family together. You was right earlier; Mum and dad will always be our kids grandparents nothing will ever change that and I know you're angry at your mum for leaving, you have every right to be but I think you're overlooking the fact that she's back of her own according Brax. She could have hid her face but she's back, knowing full well you guys wouldn't welcome her with open arms" Charlie sighed "We all make mistakes Brax, some bigger than others but it takes a strong person to reach out to those they have hurt. I would never and I know neither would you ever abandon Ruby, Hope and Caleb or any other kids we may have in the future but we will at times get it wrong; we can only hope whenever we do, whatever mistakes we may make they will always forgive us"

She moved closer to Brax and wrapped one arm around his and placed her other hand on his chest "I don't believe you're completely sure you don't want to hear her out but if you decide not to then I will stand by you, you're my priority Brax" She lowered her head to catch his gaze till he finally allowed himself look at her "You're my priority Brax" she stroked her thumb against his chest "Whatever you decide I will always back you"

Both Brax and Charlie looked up as a knock came to the front door. Charlie quickly stood to her feet and walked to the door. She smiled lightly as she saw Heath standing behind it

"Heath" she said and looked back at Brax who was now stood to his feet "Is everything ok?" she asked as she turned back to Heath

Heath nodded and looked from Brax to Charlie "I err wanted to talk to you about something… about mum"

Charlie quickly backed away from the door and Heath walked in and closed it behind him

Walking over to Brax, Charlie placed her hand on his chest and leaned onto the ball of her feet and she placed a kiss on his lips "I'm going to head to bed" she spoke as Brax nodded

She turned to Heath "Good night Heath"

"Night Charlie" he watched as she walked away before turning back to Brax

**…**

Charlie had been laid in bed for all of twenty minutes before she heard the front door close. She waited for Brax to come through but when he hadn't she knew he had left with Heath too. Rolling onto her side she could only hope they were about to go and get answers for the many questions she knew they both had.

**…**

Brax and Heath had thanked Alf as he directed them to the caravan they were in search for. Reaching her front door both brothers glanced at one another before Brax rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was quite heavy and the next one will be too (mostly about Cheryl and the boys) but I promise this fic will end on a happy note. I know I said there were only three chapters left but seeing as the next chapter will be mostly Braxton men and Cheryl stuff I will add another chapter to it, with more light hearted fun moments. So that means there are still three chapters to look forward to :) <strong>


	79. Chapter 79

**Thanks for the reviews and pms. I think it's safe to say a sequel would be appreciated by all of you so I guess it's been decided lol. But as I mentioned it wont be straight after I finish this one **

* * *

><p><strong>Brax and Heath had thanked Alf as he directed them to the caravan they were in search for. Reaching her front door both brothers glanced at one another before Brax rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.<strong>

**…**

Brax along with Heath exhaled at the movement coming from the inside of the caravan and less than a few seconds later the door opened and their mother stood in grey sweats and a t shirt, her eyes visibly widening with shock as she saw them

"Brax, Heath" she spoke their name as if trying to confirm that it wasn't just the hope she had that was leading her to believe they were stood in front of her

"We're not staying long" said Heath; he wanted her to be sure that this didn't change anything between them

Cheryl remained quiet for a moment before she nodded "of course" was her reply "Err... do you boys want to come in?" she had already sensed their reply before she had finished her question

Heath immediately shook his head along with Brax

"No… like Heath said, we're not staying long"

Cheryl nodded again "Ok" she stepped out of the caravan and both Heath and Brax backed away, putting a significant amount of space between the two of them and her.

Cheryl glanced between the two of them and they peered at her unspoken "I know you told me to leave" she quickly jumped to her own defence, concluding that the only reason they would have come to see her was to once again demand she leave the bay "I was going to, but I- I couldn't bring myself to walk away"

She cringed at the scornful sneer that left Heaths lips "You've done it before, I would think walking away would be a specialty of yours by now"

"There are no words I could say to make up for what I did or the kind of mother I was to you boys. I…"

She stopped as Brax spoke over her, his voice not loud but still firm enough to catch her attention "Where did you go?"

Cheryl blinked; she had hoped she wouldnt have to answer that question. She was ashamed of the life she had led till she finally allowed herself be helped

"I was about, I never really stayed in one place" She replied hoping her answer would be enough to appease him but she could tell by the look on his face he wasn't going to let it go

"When you left us where was the first place you went… where was it that seemed more important to you than us?" Brax stated his question clearly and Cheryl knew if she didn't give them the answers they wanted, this could be the last time she ever spoke to them

Cheryl swallowed trying to buy herself time "The night I left… some woman had been talking about this place in the city that was offering jobs for cash in hand. I was completely wasted and all I could think was that was the kind of job I needed. All I remember was going home and packing anything I could find, and as much as I wish it wasn't true, I wasn't thinking about anything else but the money" she glanced at the both of them their gaze placed firmly on her as they listened to her every word. She knew her words would be causing them pain but after everything she owed it to them to be as honest as she possibly could "I made it to the city that night but I only had a little amount of money on me and I didn't want to use it on a motel, I err…" she paused and Brax said what she hadn't wanted to say

"You wanted to keep it for booze" he stated it as a fact as if there was no doubt in his mind that he was right; and he was

"Yea, I wanted to keep it for booze, so I spent the night at the bus stop" she felt a wash of new shame overcome her at the memory of that night. She had expected Heath and Brax to laugh in disgust but they both stood waiting for her to continue. So she did

"It hadn't even occurred to me that I didn't even know where this place was, I was so out of it I hadn't even asked where the job was or what the job entailed. But somehow luck seemed on my side. I walked into a pub that afternoon and I somehow managed to talk myself into a job" she stopped again waiting for a snide remark from either of her son's but nothing came

"But like I did everything else at that point in my life, I messed it up within a few months. I turned up to work late and drunk on several occasions so that was the end of that. I hadn't saved any money so I spent a few nights in a hostile and during the day I went about looking for places that would maybe hire me"

She watched as Brax shook his head, but not in anger or disgust; it was something else, she just wasn't too sure what. Still she carried on

"About a month into it I met a guy named Mick" Brax and Heath noted that although she hadn't seemed relaxed before; where ever her revelations were leading her, it had caused some sort of imbalance in her "He took me in and actually got me a job at a store that one of his friends managed, and for a while everything was good, he was just liked me he liked to drink so when I wasn't at work we would be out drinking... at the time it seemed like I had everything. And then one day I asked him what he did for a living and then everything changed, within the blink of a second he just completely changed" Cheryl now had her back leaning against the caravan, one arm lay on her chest the other wrapped around her waist "he kept dodging the question but me being me I wouldn't drop it. I could see him getting more irritated the more I asked but I ignored it. It happened in such a flash that I still can't explain it. One minute he was shouting and the next I was on the floor"

"He hit you?" asked Heath, confirming that he had understood what she was saying correctly

Cheryl nodded "Yea… he hit me. He started rambling on about it not being my place to ask questions and so I didn't say a word, I was too shocked so I just lay there and waited till he left. I remember finally scrambling off the floor and dashing into our room. I packed whatever I could but he wasn't gone long and he caught me. Funny thing is he didn't try and stop me, he stood there leaning against the door frame and he laughed, he just kept laughing and for a minute I truly thought he had lost it, that was till he stopped laughing and looked me dead in the eyes" Cheryl felt a shiver run down her as she relived the memories she had locked away for so long

"I asked him what was so funny and he just shrugged and said 'you'. He said I was stupid to think that I could survive without his help. I picked up my bags anyway and went to leave and then he asked where I could possibly go. " A long pause passed and then she continued "I told him anywhere but there with him and then he replied with 'Do you think your boys will take you back after you just left them'"

"You told him about us?" asked Heath

"It seems so" Cheryl shook her head "But I didn't remember ever mentioning you boys to him. I was caught off guard when he mentioned about the three of you but he just looked at me smugly; and I could never figure out how he could move so quickly but before I could even speak he had my back pinned to the wall, and till this day I could never forget his words. He held tightly to my shoulders and said "You did those boys a favour the day you left, you're not worth a dime Cheryl , and I sure as hell know no kid wants someone as pathetic as you for a mother" and just like that he backed away and said "if you know what's good for you, you'll drop that bag and come out for a drink with me" Cheryl had been zoned out for a while as she spoke but now she focused on Brax and Heath and the anger she had seen in their eyes the day she had turned up at the restaurant was there but she wasn't too sure if the anger was directed at her

"You stayed didn't you?" said Brax

Cheryl nodded regrettably "I believed every word he spoke and I knew if I left him I would be spending my nights sleeping God knows where. So I chickened out and I stayed. I want to say things got better but I think he soon realised how weak I was and by then he didn't hold back" her arms seemed to wrap tighter around her waist "I shuffled between being his maid and punching bag for the best part of seven years and my drinking only got worse"

"Seven years" Heath shook his head

Cheryl nodded "I know right? I left you boys thinking I was chasing something great only to land in the worse possible place" she shrugged like what she had told them had been nothing "That's karma for you"

"You think you deserved that?" the question came from Brax

Cheryl shrugged "I had always gotten away with everything bad I had ever done… something had to give"

Brax and Heath stood unsure of what to say and Brax decided the best option was to move on "What happened after seven years?"

"I had somehow managed to befriend a woman a little younger than me at the store. Every time I came in with a new bruise I would make up an excuse but I knew she didn't believe a word I said. I hadn't turned up to work one day and she knew where I lived so she came round, only at that point Mick was beating ten folds out of me. I had gotten so used to it that I had long stopped screaming or fighting him back I would just stay on the floor and wait for him to stop. When he finally stopped he stormed out the house, I couldn't move; everything felt sour. I'm not sure how long I had been on the living room floor for before there was a knock at the door and I heard footsteps. I wanted to get up and see who it was but I couldn't… for the life of me I couldn't move. I heard her voice as she rushed over to me but she seemed so far away and that's the last I remember before I blacked out"

She heard Heath swallow hard and Brax tilted his head back his gaze falling on the open sky before he looked back at her and then she continued

"I woke up in the hospital after haven been unconscious for the best part of two days. It turned out not only had he broken one arm he had broken a few ribs and if he had given a few extra kicks they would have possibly puckered my lungs. Sharon asked me over and over again to give a statement to the police but I refused"

"Why?" asked Heath

"At that point in my life I had convinced myself that I deserved to be treated like that, I deserved the constant beating, the situation I had found myself in was my own fault" she sighed

"But then he turned up at the hospital, only God knows how he knew I was there. I was all set to go back with him but Sharon refused" Cheryl smiled lightly "She was a tiny woman but she had a lot more strength and power than I had ever had. I had actually told her about you boys a while back and she used you to make me see sense"

"What do you mean?" asked Heath

"I was about leaving with Mick when she stood in front of me and said "You told me how you wished you had been a different person, the kind that was worthy of your kids. Then she looked over at Mick then back at me and said 'Do you think you will ever be that person if you don't break free from him' he was stood right there and yet she said it without an inch of fear in her eyes. But I still went home with him… well at least I let him think. I couldn't just leave there and then I knew he would cause a scene, so I waited till late in the night and I snuck out. I was too scared to take anything in case he woke so I just left and went to Sharon's place"

"And you haven't seen him since then? Asked Brax

Cheryl shook her head "I did but that was long after I had left and by then I was different, I was stronger more focused. Sharon had convinced me to start going to meetings for alcoholics and although reluctant at first I really did want to change so I started going. And then two months or so later I took an admin course while working on fishing boats. Apart form helping Sharon with bills and food I saved every penny I made. But I would be lying if I said there weren't times when I was tempted to find a pub"

"But you didn't" said Heath

"No, I think the disappointment I would have felt with myself would be too much to bare. I needed to get better; I needed to be a better me. I kept going to the meeting for over a year and a half and then when my admin course ended Sharon managed to get me a job through one of her friends at a small office where I just did desk work. But for the first time in so long I could think of the next day with hope and great expectation. But regardless of how far I had come, all the changes I had made; I was happy but never truly happy and always knew why even though I tried to deny it" She glanced between Brax and Heath

"I had moved out of Sharons into my own apartment but even she seemed to notice it too. She had never been one to tread around an issue, she always got straight to the point. That day we sat in my living room and it seemed like it came from nowhere when she said it 'they won't know you're sorry or that you've changed if you don't tell them or show them. That was almost four months ago… and here I am" Cheryl sighed almost in exhaustion and relief that her story was finally over

Brax was shaking his head "I don't get it. We were here, you had us but being with this Mick seemed like a better option to you then coming back to us?"

Cheryl quickly spoke "No, but what I did to you boys was more than what any child should have to endure from a parent. I may have been a drunk but I knew that much" she sighed "Brax I knew I was a burden to you even before I left, coming back to you boys in the state I had found myself simply wasn't an option…I wasn't going to bring that into your life's"

"But that's just it. You didn't know what our lives were like. You left us with nothing, without even a care as to how we would survive, whether or not we would be able to stay together"

Cheryl tilted her head and smiled "An army couldn't have taken Heath and Casey from you. You cared for them the way me and your father should have, you always put them first"

"Charlie's parents" said Heath "They were there doing the things you should have been doing"

"Charlie" said Cheryl, he looked at Brax "Your wife" she had remembered him addressing her by that name at the restaurant

Brax nodded a reply but didn't speak, Heath spoke instead

"Do you know they took Casey in, so Brax could stay in school and the social wouldn't split us up? They feed us, paid the bills even forced Brax to quit one of his jobs so he could concentrate on school. For the first time we didn't have to fend for our self's… they were our parents"

Cheryl nodded "From the little you've said I can't argue with you, and I am thankful that you had them there to fend for you; I really am"

"What if they hadn't been there, what if I had quit school? What if we had been split up?" asked Brax "Do you think a simple apology would make a difference"

"But you didn't get split up… I can see everything turned out well for my boys"

Brax shook his head "But you didn't know that when you left… you didn't know we would have the help we did; and yet you left. I…" Brax was still shaking his head "I'm sorry for what you went through I never wished that on you but all I can think is if you hadn't left us none of that would have happened"

"I never said I didn't deserve it" spoke Cheryl

"I never said you did. But it doesn't take from the fact that you were never there when we needed you, that still stands"

Cheryl nodded her lips pressed together as she firmly tried to keep her emotion from her face "There's nothing I can ever do to take all that time back. If you want me to go I'll go, but I had to just let you boys know that not being here for you, not being the kind of mother you deserved is and will always be my biggest regret"

Brax ran his hand over his face and exhaled loudly, his anger towards her hadn't disappeared but it had decreased slightly. The thought of someone treating her the way this Mick had knocked him sick and he felt anger towards a man he didn't know. But in some way a way that made him feel guilty, knowing things hadn't been easy for her somehow brought him a sense of relief. Before he could speak again Heath spoke

"I would never wish what happened to you on anyone but I'm not ready to forgive you and I'm not sure if I ever will be" he sighed and turned slightly before looking back at her "If you want to stick around it's up to you and if you want to go. Just go now" and with that he turned away and walked in the direction of where Brax had parked, leaving Brax and Cheryl alone

Brax peered at her for a moment longer but then turned without a word and followed Heath. But before he got far Cheryl's voice stopped him

"Thank you" her voice was choked and rasped.

As he turned around; even in the face of the night's darkness he could see the tears building up at the corners of her eyes, tears he was now sure would fall once he and Heath were out of sight

"What for?" he asked

"Casey and Heath. You have done a remarkable job with those boys Brax, so thank you"

"I wold do anything for them" replied Brax and Cheryl nodded

"I've always known that. And thank you for tonight, I promise I'll be out of your life first thing in the morning" her bottom lip trembled lightly and she gave a smile that only emphasised the sadness in her eyes. She turned and opened the caravan door one foot already on the step before Brax spoke

"You leaving will only ensure you never get their forgiveness. They might at some point be able to forgive you for the first time you left, but leave again and it'll never happen"

Cheryl turned to Brax, her gaze tracing his face for only a moment before he turned from her. Her eyes followed him till the nights dim light no longer gave view of him. Finally she felt her tears spill and damp her face. His words had only been in reference to Heath and Casey but Cheryl hoped with more faith than she thought she had that although he didn't voice it… that same forgiveness that would come one day would also come from Brax. If leaving would jeopardise that, then no force was going to drive her away this time

**…**

Charlie had tried to get some sleep but it hadn't seemed possible as her mind kept returning to Brax and where he, and Heath had gone. She lifted her head off the pillow slightly as she heard the front door closing. She heard his steps walk past their room and she knew where he had gone. Deciding to give him his time alone with the twins, knowing he would need it she waited for him. Finally she heard him slowly push their room door open closing it gently behind him. She lay on her side as she waited for him to strip to his boxers before he climbed into the bed. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her gently to him. Moving closer to him she put her arm over his and wrapped it tighter around her as he placed a lingering kiss on the back of her head

"You ok?" asked Charlie as she slowly turned to face him, his arms remained wrapped around her as she looked up at him

Brax nodded and lowered his head and placed a kiss on her lips. Charlie smiled as he pulled back

"What was that for?" She asked

Brax sighed as he gently loosened his hold on her waist on her. His left arm lay above the both of them and his other hand now holding her face his thumb stroking her cheek softly

"Just because" he replied

Charlie giggled "Just because" she repeated and Brax nodded

"Yea just because of how lucky I am that you came back"

Charlie's smile grew at his words. He needn't say a word and even if she asked he may deny it but not only did she know the strength of the man she married she could see it in his eyes; his forgiveness for Cheryl may take a long time but it would happen.

"I'm the lucky one. You're pretty amazing Daryl" her smile widened

Brax lowered his head once again taking her lips in a deeper kiss, his hand holding her face to him before he finally pulled away

"So are you Charlotte"

**…**

**Three Days Later**

"They ready yet? The others are already down there" asked Brax as Casey walked into the kitchen

"Nowhere near. Ruby's only just started her hair"

Brax rolled his eyes "She's only going to get it wet when we get to the beach"

Casey chuckled "That's what I said but by the way she glared at me I figured it was best to just let her get on with it"

Brax chuckled "You're learning fast" Brax looked at Case for a moment "Hy I want to talk to you about something for a second"

Casey looked over at him and frowned "Whatever it is I didn't do it"

Brax shook his head "No you knuckle head, you're not in trouble"

"Oh, ok" Casey sat on one of the kitchen stools "What is it?"

Brax blew out a breath; he didn't want Casey stuck in the middle of the difficulty he and Heath were feeling towards accepting Cheryl "I want to talk about mum"

Casey's eyes widened slightly obviously shocked that Brax had brought the subject up. Trying not to show any sort of interest in the matter he shuffled in his seat "What about her?"

A small smile formed at the corner of Brax's lips. He appreciated that Case was obviously trying to act as if the issue didn't bother him; no doubt to please him and Heath

"Case you don't have to make any choices based on me and Heath… If ever you want to do something for yourself you do it even if at times we don't feel the same or don't agree" he looked at Casey hoping he was grasping what he was trying to say "if ever you feel you want to get to know her, you know, if you want to give her a chance then you should"

Casey looked at Brax unspoken for a while "I don't want to disappoint you guys" said Casey and Brax chuckled

"Mate I don't think that's possible"

Casey sighed "What if she hasn't changed, it's different for me. I don't remember what she was like but what if she's still exactly the same and this is just an act. I don't want to have to see that"

Brax nodded, he understood where Casey was coming from but he knew what he had seen a couple of days ago compared to what he knew twelve years ago was different

"She's changed" he said with conviction. Even his mother couldn't have faked the emotion he saw on her face

"How can you be so sure?" asked Casey

"I endured her for seventeen years, that person I knew, but this person that's here now… I don't know her. It's up to you Case; if you don't want anything to do with her then we'll back you but don't stay away from her because you think we'll be disappointed in you"

Casey looked at Brax "And what about you? What have you decided?"

Brax glanced around the kitchen then back at Casey, a long silence passing before he spoke "I haven't"

Casey nodded and both he and Brax turned around as Charlie spoke

"We're ready" she smiled as she held Hope and Caleb in each arm

Brax stood to his feet with a smile and took Hope from Charlie's arm

"I'll go get their buggy" said Case as he left the kitchen

Charlie smiled up at Brax as Casey left the kitchen, she had been stood not too far from the door and thanked God neither Hope nor Caleb had made a sound as she listened to Brax and Casey's conversation.

Brax looked up from cooing down at Hope "What you smiling at?" he asked still stood in front of her

"Just thinking about how much I love you" she replied

Brax smiled and leaned down placing a kiss on her lips making sure not to squash both Hope and Caleb in the process. They both pulled away and laughed as Hope squirmed in Brax's arms

"Looks like she doesn't want to share her dad with anyone" said Charlie

Brax smiled "Don't worry she can have me during the day, then at night you can have me all to yourself" he wriggled his eyebrows and Charlie chuckled "Preferably starting tonight"

"Daughter in hearing shot so please whatever reply you was going to give to that mum, don't" Ruby stood at the foot of the kitchen entrance and both Brax and Charlie laughed

"I wasn't going to reply with anything inappropriate" said Charlie as she quickly glanced at Brax

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned away "yea right"

Brax and Charlie chuckled and followed her into the living room and placed Hope and Caleb into their buggy and Ruby took hold of the handle and Charlie picked up their bag

"I'm guessing you want to push?" said Charlie and Ruby nodded with a smile

"Right lets go, we're always the last ones to everything" said Brax as they all walked out the house and began walking towards the beach

Brax and Charlie stood hand in hand behind Ruby and Casey. Brax leaned his lips close to Charlie's ears "I meant what I said about being all yours tonight. I'll do whatever and I mean whatever you want me to do… to you" Brax was now grinning widely

Charlie smiled from ear to ear, her cheeks brightening with a red glow. She cleared her throat before speaking "I've got a few ideas" she bit her bottom lip trying her hide her still growing smile "But it'll be a really big waste of time"

Brax raised his free hand and ran his thumb against her cheek "I can't wait" taking his hand from hers her swung his hand over her shoulders and leaned down giving her a quick kiss "I love wasting time with you"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that chapter was ok. Really wanted Cheryl to be different and wanted to show that in all the time that she was gone she had her own share of difficulties. Hope all the emotions at the beginning of the chapter came across well :)<strong>


	80. Chapter 80

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brax raised his free hand and ran his thumb against her cheek "I can't wait" taking his hand from hers her swung his hand over her shoulders and leaned down giving her a quick kiss "I love wasting time with you"<strong>

**...**

"Hy" Charlie smiled as her and Brax finally reached the beach moments after Ruby and Casey who were now already further down the beach with Heath and Jack. Charlie smiled down at Bianca and Martha who both now had Hope and Caleb bundled up in their arms

"Where have you guys been? We were beginning to think you'd ran off together" asked Bianca and Brax quickly placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek

"I wish" replied Brax a grin forming on his face as Charlie shook her head at him "But you should blame the wife and the daughter" he quickly stepping back from Charlie as she went to swat his chest

"I'm going to go join the guys" lifting his shirt over his head, he winking at Charlie before throwing it into her hand as he flashed her a wide grin, his dimples on full display "A reminder for later" he said before jogging down the beach to the others

Charlie stared after him a moment longer before biting into her bottom lip as she felt both Martha and Bianca's grinning faces on her. She turned to them, desperately willing her now crimson cheeks to return to their normal shade

"A reminder of later" Bianca repeated Brax's words, the grin on her face joined with a raised eyebrow

Trying to hide her embarrassment Charlie shrugged her shoulders and slumped down onto the sand. Her gaze drifted and stopped on Brax's bare chest, not helping her current state as she felt the heat in her cheeks increase

"Will you stop ogling him so shamelessly" said Martha both her and Bianca laughing

"I'm not" exclaimed Charlie

"Yea right; you're practically drooling" added Bianca

Charlie shifted as she looked up at her two friends meekly as they continued grinning at her "Will you both stop looking at me like that. It's hard to find time to you know… especially now with the twins"

Both Bianca and Martha nodded and Bianca looked down at Hope before looking back over at Charlie

"I'm not sure I want my God daughter in the same house as the both of you tonight. By the look on Brax's face just then, God knows what sort of noises will be coming from your room"

Both Bianca and Martha burst out laughing at the look on Charlie's face, her eyes widening

"Bianca" Charlie carefully hit her friends arm

"What. I'm just saying the truth. These two are way too young to be subjected to the animal like activities you and that man of yours get up to in that room" The girls burst out laughing and Charlie shook her head

"Guy's stop" the laughter in her voice betrayed her words "Me and Brax are not that bad"

Martha scoffed "if you say so"

"We're not; and plus both Hope and Caleb should be grateful, if it wasn't for those activities they wouldn't be here"

All three of them burst out laughing only for their attention to be stolen by the commission further down the beach. They looked down with smiles as cheers came from the guys, Reece now flipped over Brax's shoulders as the young boy laughed with joy. They watched as Ruby squealed as Casey picked her up also flipping her over his shoulder, trying to keep her from the ball that was now at Heath's foot

"They are so much like you and Brax" said Bianca as she watched the two teenagers

"Who?" asked Charlie as she turned back to her friends

"Ruby and Casey" answered Bianca "They have that thing about them"

Charlie frowned as she stretched her legs out in front of her "What thing?"

"That thing that you and Brax always had… still have" replied Martha "Like you were built as one"

Charlie looked at her friends a little surprised

"What?" asked Bianca

"That's how you see me and Brax?" asked Charlie; a sense of joy overcoming her

Both her friends gave her pointed looks as if to ask how she couldn't already know that.

"Please" Martha looked down at Caleb a smile on her face "That's what everyone thinks of the both of you… and they're not wrong either"

"I've never seen two people affected by each other the way you and Brax are… it's surreal" said Bianca

Charlie turned from Bianca and Martha and looked down the beach her eye on Brax as he passed the ball to Reece trying to block Ruby away. A smile tugged at her lips till they were curled up brightly "I don't know what I was thinking, fooling myself that I could have stayed away from him forever… that I could live without him" Charlie turned to her friends and smiled "I definitely feel as if he was made just for me"

Before either Bianca or Martha could reply the guys, were heading back up the beach. Reece balanced on Heath's shoulders as Ruby rolled her head back, laughing at something Casey was saying

"I think these two would like to get there feet wet a little" Heath looked down at Hope and Caleb as they sat wide eyed

"I think you're right" added Brax. He looked at Charlie with a smirk. He know too well what was coming

Charlie shook her head as her eyes widened "No way babe. I want them at least crawling before you try getting them on a surf board"

Heath chuckled "What's the fun in that. Plus they're Braxton's we'll have the two of them on a surf board before you know it"

Charlie groaned "That's what I'm afraid of"

"I still need to get you back on one" said Brax as he crouched down before placing a kiss on Charlie's lips. Allowing themselves get carried away, the kiss deepened more than intended till they heard numerous gagging sounds and coughs. Pulling apart they were met with a mixture of grinning expressions and clearly disgusted expressions

Brax laughed lightly and gently took Hope from Bianca, her green eyes gazing at him in concerntration

"Can you guys not save that for when people can't see? It's beyond gross" said Ruby as she tugged her top over her head "There are innocent eyes around" She looked down to Reece and Sophia who were now too busy playing, running circles around the adults while Abi sat content as she played with the sand

"I second that motion" replied Casey but frowned as he received a light slap on the head from Jack "What was that for?" he rubbed the back of his head and stepped away from Jack

"For complaining; how many times did you two kiss while we were down there" he nodded his head further down the beach "So no complaining about PDA's"

Ruby blushed deeply at the grinning faces that were now pointed at her and Casey. She quickly made to turn around "I'm going for a swim"

"Me too" added Casey pulling his own top over his head and dropping it next to Ruby's

"Errr no hanky panky in there… don't think we can't see you just because you're in the water" said Heath a smirk adorning his face. Everyone else lowered their heads trying to hide their grins

Ruby's face turned beetroot red as Casey peered at Heath unimpressed "Shut up Heath"

Heath shrugged "Hy I'm just warning you kids. Like you stated, there are innocent eyes around; mine being one of them" Bianca slapped him on the chest as Casey and Ruby turned to leave only for the two of them to stop almost immediately, their gaze caught on someone further down the beach.

All eyes followed till Cheryl came into view as she walking along the beach. Her arms wrapped around her as if shielding herself form the gentle wind. They all watched her till finally she glanced up and noticed them. Her head ducking lightly as she caught them all looking at her.

Cheryl brought her head back up unsure what to do. She hadn't spoken to any of them since Brax and Heath came to her caravan and she didn't want to push them into retracting away from her. She was sure she was making progress with them and she wasn't going to risk jeopardising that, even if it meant waiting endlessly for them to finally be ready to give her a chance. Her gaze stilled on the twins and then shifted to Reece and then to Abi before she looked up at Casey, Brax and then Heath. She wasn't sure if they could see her clearly from where she stood but still, she gave a light smile and decided to leave them to their family, intruding wasn't what she wanted. After one last look she slowly moved further along the beach aware that each of them were still peering down at her

Charlie looked up from Cheryl to Brax. He was stood his back ridged straight, his grip on Hope firm as he along with everyone else practically gawked down at Cheryl. She, Bianca and Martha glanced at one another, each of them aware that they were thinking the same thing… hoping the same thing, before looking back over at Cheryl. Charlie waited, saying a silent prayer for one of the boys to make a move but they all stood rotted till eventually Cheryl gave a smile before moving again; her steps taking her further away from them. Charlie and Bianca glanced at one another and she was just about to speak up before she looked at Casey as he slowly turned back to Brax and Heath. Casey's gaze flickered between both Brax and Heath, his big brown eyes asking for their approval. Charlie looked up at Brax and Heath to find them nodding at Casey and she couldn't help but smile. She turned to Bianca to see her also smiling up at Heath

Peering at Brax and Heath a moment longer, Casey turned back to Cheryl as she slowly walked away before he took long strides down the beach, till he finally wasn't too far from her.

Cheryl had stopped walking as she saw Casey closing the distance between them. She turned to look at him, watching in amazement as his long legs quickly swallowed the space between them till he was stood in front of her. An awkward air surrounded the two of them as they peered at one another. Knowing making the first move was something she was going to have to do a lot of in the coming weeks probably months, she spoke first

"Hi Casey" she gave him a smile, her gaze subconsciously taking in everything about him, wanting to remember him in case things didn't go the way she hoped

"Hi" he replied

Cheryl couldn't help but smile a little wider as Casey smiled back at her. It was a small smile and she knew she could only see it because of how close she was to him but it didn't matter to her, it was still a smile. She followed his arm as he brought it up only to place his hand on the back of his neck running it up and down as he pondered on what to say

Cheryl couldn't help but chuckle, she recognised that awkward gesture from anywhere, it was a Braxton thing. Brax had started doing it around the age of about seven… whenever he wanted something he didn't think he would get and Heath soon picked up the habit when he reached the age of nine. She soon forgot the chuckle that had left her lips as she realised she couldn't say when Casey had adopted the same habit. She couldn't pin point the age he would have been at when he picked it up

Casey frowned as she chuckled, his frown only deepened causing his eyebrows to knit closely together as her smile fell and her lips came unturned only for the same look he had seen on her face the other day on the beach to return

"What is it?" Casey was asking the question before he registered they were coming from his lips

"I-I'm just really sorry" said Cheryl as she shook her head. She looked behind Casey to see the others were still looking at her "Don't let me keep you, you should be with your family. I didn't know you guys would be here"

Casey looked at her, he could see in her eyes she was beating herself up. He shook his head "You've already said you're sorry" he paused and cleared his throat "And I believe you. And you're not keeping me from them; I wanted to come talk to you"

Cheryl tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips together "You boys have big hearts"

Casey smiled "What can I say… Brax did a good job" he shook his head as he realised how his words may have sounded "I wasn't trying to…"

Cheryl smiled and nodded "I know you wasn't and you're right, he did do a good job; a great job even"

Casey nodded "Yeah he did" a moment passed before Casey spoke again "How err… how've you been?" he asked, clearly unsure where to start

A brighter smile tugged at Cheryl's lips at the effort he was making despite everything "I've been ok" she nodded

"And you?" she asked

Casey shrugged casually "Good"

"I'm really glad to hear that" replied Cheryl

She glanced past Casey again and Casey caught her eye. He turned to see Charlie now with her back to them as she stood in front of Brax. He turned back to Cheryl "Brax and Heath have been through a lot" he sighed "especially Brax. It's gonna take them some time. But err… they'll come around, they always do"

Cheryl nodded and looked up at Casey, she marvelled on how tall he was as he effortlessly towered over her "And you?" she asked unable to help but ask

"It's going to take some time" Replied Casey and Cheryl nodded thankful for at least that

"If err… if you want I could meet you at the diner tomorrow. We could talk" Cheryl glanced down at the ground before looking back up at Casey. She was surprised to see him nod lightly

"Yeah I'd like that" he replied

**…**

Charlie and the rest had been watching Casey with Cheryl for a few minutes before she stood to her feet. She slowly walked to Brax and ran her hand along his arm; Hope still curled up against his chest. She looked up at him unspoken but she could tell by the way Brax looked back at her that he knew what she was asking of him. Her hands lay flat on his upper arm and she gently ran her thumb over his arm, her eyes pleading with him.

Brax exhaled as he looked past Charlie to Casey and Cheryl who still stood talking. He couldn't see them clearly from where they stood but he could tell by the way Casey stood he was nervous and he was surprised to find his mother's composure was far from confident. He looked back to Charlie to find her gaze still lay on him waiting for him to give her his approval. She had said she would stand by him whatever his choice may be, so if he said no he knew she wouldn't argue with him but still he looked down at his daughter that lay in his arms, before glancing down at Caleb who was still held by Martha and finally his gaze returned to Charlie.

"Who is that daddy?" Reece and Sophia had stopped playing and Reece now stood in front of Heath tugging on his board shorts

Brax looked at Heath who was also looking at him. Both bothers seemed to read one another's mind as they both looked down at Reece

Heath sighed as he contemplated what reply to give his son. The last thing he wanted was for their mother to involve herself in his children's life only for her to disappoint them the way she had him, Brax and Casey. But although he had tried to ignore it, he couldn't keep from his mind that there had been something about her when he and Brax had confronted her, something that had turned into a nagging voice; telling him she had changed and truly wanted to make up for her mistakes. He looked to his side as Bianca stood beside him, her eyes filled with hope. He exhaled and nodded before looking back Reece. He bent down to the young boy's level, taking a quick glance at Cheryl before looking back at Reece

"That is…" he sighed hoping he wasn't about to make a huge mistake "That is daddy's mum, your grandma"

He watched Reece frown as he glance behind him before looking back at Heath. The young boy looked at his dad in concentration "But you say's my grandma's name was Elise"

Heath nodded "Yeah I did but you have more than one" answered Heath hoping Reece wouldn't remember the incident from the restaurant. Knowing Reece he would question him on that too

Reece shook his head "But then I have too many. I have grandma carol because she mummy's mum and then I have Grandma Elise but you says she's in heaven. And you only gets two Grandma's"

Heath sighed and glanced up at Bianca before looking back down at Reece and nodding "Yeah but because daddy's really special he has two mums so that means you get one extra Grandma"

Reece's expression remained focused in thought for a while longer before he looked up at Bianca and she nodded at him "How comes we never meet her?" he looked back at Heath who chuckled. Only his son could think to ask so many questions

"Because she wasn't well, so she had to go get better" said Bianca

"And she all better now?" asked Reece as he pulled up his shorts. Bianca nodded her head and bent down pulling him to her as she fastened the strap around his shorts

"Yes she's all better now" replied Heath

Bianca looked at Heath for permission and sighed thankfully as he nodded

"How about we go down there and say hello to her. I know she would like to meet you"

Reece looked back at Cheryl who was still talking to Casey "You come with me?" he looked at Heath

Knowing Heath probably wasn't ready yet Bianca quickly spoke "How about I come with you, me you and Abi. I would like to say hi to her too"

Reece nodded his head as Bianca stood to her feet and picked Abi up. She moved closer to Heath and placed a kiss on his lips before taking hold of Reece's hand

Bianca looked up at Charlie waiting to see if she was coming. Charlie looked back up at Brax her hands still resting on his arm. Martha had now stood to her feet besides Jack

Brax closed his eyes and blow out a breath before opening his eyes and looking at Charlie. Charlie leaned closer to him one hand moving from his hand as she softly ran her hand along Hopes dark brown hair "Everyone makes mistakes" she spoke in a whisper her gaze not faltering from his

Charlie held her breath as she gazed at him, she could see him battling with what decision to make; and she also know the moment he had made his decision. His eyes held a soft gaze and she smiled at him lightly as he finally nodded in confirmation.

"You coming?" she asked, although she knew the answer already

Brax glanced quickly at Cheryl then looked back at Charlie and shook his head "I'm not ready yet" he said and Charlie nodded as he placed Hope into her arms

Ruby stood forward and allowed Martha place Caleb into her hand as she saw Brax nod at Charlie

"Mummy we going?" asked Reece as he tugged on Bianca's hand

Bianca smiled at Brax "Yeah we're going"

Charlie leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Brax's lips "I love you" she said

"I love you too" replied Brax as Charlie turned and made her way down to Cheryl with Ruby and Bianca with her

**…**

"I err I should probably get back" said Casey "It was nice talking to you" he said

Cheryl nodded "It was more than nice talking to you Casey. Thank you" her gaze wondered away from Casey and he followed her gaze and smiled as he saw Charlie, Ruby and Bianca walking over to them with the kids

"Hy" Charlie smiled at Casey before looking at Cheryl "We have a few people who would like to meet you" she said and smiled as she stepped closer to Cheryl

"I'm Reece" Reece bore a bright smile

Cheryl blinked her tears away as she slowly lowered herself to the young boy's level

"Hi Reece; I'm Cheryl" she smiled down at the young boy. He looked identical to Heath when Heath was his age

"So your name is Grandma Cheryl" said Reece and Cheryl looked up at Bianca surprised that Heath had told Reece who she was. Bianca nodded and Cheryl looked at Reece

"Yeah" she smiled widely "I'm Grandma Cheryl"

"You better now?" asked Reece. Just like his father he never was one to shy away from anything or anyone "Mummy and Daddy says we never see you before because you wasn't well"

Cheryl cleared her throat and nodded "Yeah, but I'm much better now" she stood to her feet

"So we see you all the time?" asked Reece and Cheryl chuckled. He definitely was his father's son

"I hope so she replied" and smiled up at Bianca

"He never gets tired of asking questions" said Bianca

"Nothing wrong with that" said Cheryl "Heath was no different at his age. He would question everyone about every little thing"

Bianca smiled back and looked down at Abigail who sat perched on her hips, she was a lot more reserved than Reece "And this is Abigail" said Bianca

"Hi Abi" said Cheryl, she chuckled as the little girl pressed her head into Bianca's chest; trying to hide herself

"She's always like this when she first meets someone" said Bianca, not wanting Cheryl to think it was just her

"It's fine" replied Cheryl "I'm guessing she got that from you because the last thing Heath ever was, was shy"

Bianca chuckled "Yea I think it's safe to say she did"

"And you're Bianca" said Cheryl and Bianca nodded "It's nice to meet you Bianca. I see Heath as done really well for himself"

Bianca smiled warmly "It really is nice to meet you too Cheryl"

Hope squirmed slightly and gurgled in Charlie's arms, demanding everyone's attention. Cheryl turned to Charlie and her gaze flickered between Charlie and Ruby

Cheryl's eyes widened and she pursed her lips together as Charlie stepped closer to her. "I err…" she peered down at the wide green eyes of the baby girl in Charlie's arm "Hope" she said and Charlie nodded somehow not surprised Cheryl had remembered their names

Cheryl took a tentative step forward, her gaze darting to Brax and Heath; an action Charlie had noticed "Don't worry, you can come closer"

Cheryl smiled and took another step closer now looking straight down at Hope, who was curled comfortably in Charlie's arms with her wide eyes now focused on Cheryl

"And this is Caleb" said Ruby as she too stepped forward allowing Cheryl a clear view of him

Cheryl tilted her head and sighed "They're both so beautiful" Caleb's deep blue eyes scanned his surrounding; his hand lay across his cheek. Cheryl's gaze flickered between the twins as she absorbed as much as she could of them before she peered higher and met Ruby's face

"And I'm guessing you're Casey's Ruby" she spoke

Ruby nodded a smile forming on her face "Yea"

Casey stood back chuckling to himself as Reece asked question after question. He watched the girls as they interacted with Cheryl and he smiled as she spoke to Ruby referring to her as his.

Cheryl looked up at Charlie "Thank you" she knew beyond no doubt that Brax's late night visit a week ago would have been her doing. And she thanked God not only for Brax but for herself that Brax had found such a person "And you guys too" she looked at Bianca and Ruby knowing they too had played a great part in getting Heath and Casey to talk to her

"Those boys of mine are definitely smart having snatched up the three of you. They obviously have eyes for the finer things in life"

Charlie, Bianca and Ruby smiled

"I think we're the ones who got lucky" said Charlie and Cheryl smiled

She looked back down at the kids, and hoped that she would get to be in their life and watch each of them grow each inch.

"You bringing them down here really means a lot to me" she looked between Charlie and Bianca "It means more than you know"

Charlie and Bianca nodded in understanding

Casey glanced back at the boys to see both his brothers watching them with intensity "I'm gonna go back up guys" he looked at Cheryl and smiled "Bye"

Cheryl returned his smile "Bye Casey"

"We should probably get back too" said Charlie

And Cheryl nodded and looked down at the kids. She smiled at Reece "Bye Reece"

Reece stood with a broad smile "Bye"

"Bye Abi" she smiled at the little girl who still had her head pressed into Bianca's chest. And then she turned to Hope and Caleb "Bye guys" she smiled down at the two of them before looking back up

"I guess I'll be seeing you"

All three girls nodded "Yea. Maybe next time you can spend a little more time with them" said Bianca and Cheryl smiled

"I would like that"

**...**

"Thank you" said Charlie as she reached Brax. Brax nodded and wrapped his arms around her careful of Hope as he looked beyond Charlie to see Cheryl peering at them for a few moments longer before she carried on walking along the beach.

**...**

Charlie smiled as Brax walked into the room. Hope had been a little fussy and he insisted on being the one to settle her down

"She asleep?" asked Charlie

Brax nodded as tugged his shirt over his head, leaving him in his boxers before he lifted the covers and slid into the bed "Yea, I think she's tired herself out with all that crying"

Charlie sighed as she moved closer to Brax, pushing her body into his as his arm came around her waist holding her tightly to him; his hand resting just above her bum

"You're great with them" said Charlie her head lay on his chest; her hand lay on the lower part of his stomach as she ran her thumb up and down

"I just take your lead" replied Brax, his hand now running a gently circle were it lay

Charlie lift her head and rested her chin on his chest a smile on her face

"What?" asked Brax squinting at her

"Do you think we were made for each other?" she asked as she thought back to what Martha and Bianca had said earlier at the beach

Brax gazed down at her "Why?"

"It's just something Bianca and Martha said about me and you being built as one"

Brax sighed as he took her in with his eyes and used his hand that was lying lazily on her pillow to move the hair from her face. As he tucked the strands behind her hair, he exhaled deeply as he ran his thumb over her cheek

"I couldn't imagine sharing these moments with another person, and I never want to. You were definitely made for me Charlie and me you"

At his words Charlie edged up the bed and very softly ran her lips along his. She smiled up at him before edging further up the bed her lips once again brushing past his till Brax took her lips with his, his hand moving through her hair and down to her neck. Their lips caressed one another with passion and want.

Charlie flipped her leg over his waist so she was now straddling him, their lips not once separating. She ran her hand through Brax's short hair as his hands slid lower down her body till they gripped her bum pushing her further into him

A groan left Brax lips as Charlie bit lightly on his bottom lip before she pulled back abruptly a twinkle in her eye. Brax tried leaning up to her but she pulled back with a smirk pushing her lower half further into him causing him to groan the more

"Babe" his eyes filled with passion, his voice hoarse as he held onto her hips "you're killing me here" he gave a gentle thrust beneath her and couldn't help but grin as she sucked in a breath "Two can play this game"

"Who said anything about playing" said Charlie as she leaned a little closer to him "I just wanted to give you instructions on what I wanted you to do to me"

Brax swallowed loudly, His hands moving up his shirt she was wearing. Being quick about it, he flipped her over and rested his arms both sides of her body his face inches from hers

"How about I start and you tell me what you want along the way"

Charlie slid her hand around his back "Sounds like a perfect idea" pulling him down the final inches as their lips crashed against each other's

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that guys... One more chapter to go :)<strong>


	81. You're most definitely My Saving Grace

**Firstly I want to say a big thank you to all you guys for the reviews and the pms that each of you have left for each chapter of this fic. I remember how nervous and apprehensive I was before I started this fic and I can say that you guys have made it worth while. Your comments have only encouraged me to keep writing and I must let you guys know that each comment you have given has affected this story positively. I hope this last chapter lives up to all your expectations. Thank you guys so much for reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Six months Later<strong>

Walking up the stairs of the restaurant Charlie stood by the entrance as she watched him with his head lowered, obviously concentrating on something. She gazed at him as he taped him index finger on the bar, his brows creasing in concentration. His left arm was propped heavily onto the bar, only emphasising its perfectly formed shape. Her gaze lowered to his chest that was anything but hidden under the black shirt he was wearing. She looked down at her watch and smiled before making her presence known to him. She stepped on floor and her heels clicked loudly against them causing Brax to look up

"We're not…" he stopped and smiled widely as he saw it was Charlie. His gaze fell on her pumps and followed up her slender leg till they disappeared under the black strapped coat she was wearing. His eyes finally fell on her face, her hair falling to one side of her face; softly running down her shoulder. She stood with a grin that Brax knew too well as mischievous before she slowly walked across the restaurant and stopped in front of the bar; her heels clicking loudly in the quiet restaurant

Charlie smiled sweetly at him "I know you guys are not open yet but I'm looking for a Mr Braxton, I was hoping to have him assist me with something" Charlie leaned on the bar, a seductive grin placed on her face

Brax matched her grin and exhaled before slowly standing to his feet and leaned his elbows in between Charlie's, his face only inches away from hers as he fiddled with a pen in his right hand

"And may I ask what it is that you want him for?"

Charlie cocked her head and moved her face a little closer to his, their lips now almost touching "Well it's kind of personal I'm not sure he would be too pleased about me sharing it with you"

Brax exhaled as he felt her breath on his lips. Wanting to close the almost non-existent gap between them he clenched his jaw and stopped himself; instead he replied "I and Mr Braxton are very close; trust me he won't mind in the slightest. Plus I might be able to help"

Charlie sighed dramatically "You see the thing is, I've got an itch I kind of wanted him to help me out with. It's been bugging me since I woke up this morning"

Brax's grin grew and his dimples stood out. He moved slightly so his lips were to her ears "I don't mean to brag but I have been known to have a special skill at taking good care of itches" his lips graced her ear lobe "Just tell me where the itch is and I'll be sure to scratch it away"

Charlie bit into her bottom lip and stepped away from him making sure she was stood far enough for him to fully see her. She took hold of both ends to the strap on her coat and slowly pulled at it "Good, because I should tell you now; it's a pretty big itch" She tugged the knot loose on the strap and the coat opened up

Brax's jaw dropped; the pen he had been twisting falling onto the bar, falling to the ground and landing not too far from Charlie. Under her coat lay nothing but a matching set of red and black lace underwear. Brax peered at her in awe as he remained unspoken, his eyes tracing every part of her as he tried not to drool

Charlie followed the pen as it fell onto the floor. As it stopped rolling she looked up at Brax and grinned at the look on his face. She placed her hands on her hips making sure to take the outside of the coat with her, giving him full view of everything.

"Is something wrong?" she titled her head as she peered at him

Brax exhaled as he finally seemed to pull himself together. He pushed his elbows off the bar and shook his head, his gaze travelling down her body in appreciation before travelling back up again "Everything is just perfect"

Charlie nodded "Good" she smiled and walked past the bar stopping at the door of his office "Because that itch really does need scratching" she bit her bottom lip playfully as she pushed the door open "Unless you don't think you're the man for the job" she winked at him before dropping her coat giving him only a second to take her in fully before she walked into the office

Brax's gaze dropped to the coat and he exhaled excitedly "You're going to be the death of me" he muttered before pacing into the office and locking the door behind him

**…**

Brax lay shirtless on his back with Charlie on top of him, on the small couch in his office.

"Where are the twins?" asked Brax and Charlie laughed "What?" he chuckled

"Now you ask where the twins are" replied Charlie

Brax chuckled again "Yeah well you had me distracted a little"

"Just a little? By your performance I think I had you more than a little distracted"

Brax shook his head and ran his hand over her thighs "What can I say. I think it's safe to say red and black is most definitely your colour"

Charlie giggled and somehow pressed herself deeper into him "Well to answer your question Bianca, Martha and Ruby are with them back at Bianca's place. They figured I needed some alone time and I figured I would make the most of it"

"I'll be sure to thank them" said Brax and Charlie smiled as he ran his hand up his shirt she now had on

"Really babe" Charlie leaned up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What?" Brax replied with a grin his hands running over her bum giving it a little squeeze "I'm only trying to use this free time as efficiently as possible. He looked up at the clock on the wall of the opposite side of the office "We have a little under twenty minutes before the staff get in"

Charlie chuckled and shook her head "I think you well and truly took care of that scratch"

Brax smiled "I don't know" his hand moved over her back, his thumb running gentle circles as he went "I think I could have done just a little better"

"You do?" Charlie blew out a breath

"Yeah I do" he placed gentle kisses along her shoulder before lightly grazing her with his teeth

Charlie closed her eyes, allowing herself get lost in him as his hand moved further up the shirt, his thumb grazing the side of her breast

"You better get working" she said just before he brought his lips to hers. He drew out the kiss and took her bottom lip between his causing her to whimper. Charlie squealed as he somehow managed to flip them over on the small couch

Brax instantly brought his lips crashing back down to Charlie's, her hand clutching his back holding him to her as he moved his hand back into the shirt; gripping lightly at her waist as he gently pushed himself into her. He groaned as she bucked her waist and quickly made way to get his shirt off her. Undoing the third bottom he stopped and broke from the kiss the same time as Charlie

"Brax" a knock sounded on the door again and both Brax and Charlie let out a groan as Brax rolled his head back

"Just keep quiet and he'll go away" Charlie pulled Brax down to her but before their lips could meet another knock came on the door

"Brax, I know you're in there. Open up"

"Damn it Heath" Brax dropped his head into Charlie's shoulders who was giggled at his frustration

"You do know I have a key right" Heath called through the door and Brax's head shot up

"Heath don't you dare" he shouted

"Then open up"

Brax groaned as he rolled off Charlie and stood to his feet. Charlie put her hands out and allowed Brax pull her up. He instantly wrapped his arms around her "We are going to finish this when I get home" he leaned in and kissed her softly

"Mmmm" Charlie smiled as she pulled away from the kiss "I'm holding you to that. But I really should put my coat on before your brother barges through those doors"

Brax released her from his grip before realising where her coat was "Errr Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at him and it seems she too had realised the same thing "My coats on the other side of the door isn't it"

Brax bit into the side of his mouth to stop himself from laughing "Yea it is"

Charlie groaned as put her head to his chest causing Brax to chuckled "Come here" he pulled her to the back of the door "Stay there" He quickly pulled his trousers on before he unlocked the door and opened it slightly

Heath stood with a smirk on his face, Charlie's coat hung over his index finger as Brax opened the door. He glanced down at Brax and noticed he was shirtless "I really hope for your sake its Charlie you've got in there or you've got some explaining to do"

Brax frowned at his brother "Yes it's Charlie now give me the coat" he went to grab it but Heath stepped back

"Why can't she come get it herself and really it's roasting out there why would she need a coat?"

"Heath just give me the coat you idiot" Brax held the door not wanting Heath to barge in

"Wait is she …" Heath raised an eyebrow before he burst out laughing "No way"

Thinking quickly Brax moved forward and grabbed the coat from him before slamming the door and standing behind it. He looked to Charlie whose cheeks had now turned crimson as she looked up at him through big eyes. Brax cleared his throat trying to stop himself from laughing at her obvious embarrassment

Charlie undid the remaining bottom of Brax shirt before taking the coat from his and fastening it tightly "I hate your brother" she groaned

Brax chuckled "You and me both" Brax leaned in and kissed her pouted lips "I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you too" replied Charlie before she looked to the door "Well I might as well get this over with" she rolled her eyes as Brax put on his shirt before opening the door

Heath now sat at the bar and grinned as both Charlie and Brax walked out of the office. He shook his head "If only you'd put a sock on the handle. I would have known to leave you to it"

Charlie shook her head trying to hide her still crimson cheeks "Hi Heath, bye Heath" she looked up at Brax "Bye" leaning into him she gave him a quick kiss before turning and walking away from the both of them

"It's getting a little breezy out there, I would hold tightly to your coat if I was you" Heath shouted after Charlie only for Brax to slap him across the back of his head

"Shut it" Brax rolled his eyes and walked back into the office. He smiled as he saw her bra sprawled across his desk before quickly taking it and putting it into the draw of his desk before walking back out

He rolled his eyes at Heath's still grinning face "Why exactly are you here… apart from to annoy me?"

"Err we're meant to be going to the dealer today, remember"

Brax frowned before he remembered. Charlie's arrival had taken all focus from him "Completely forgot" he said as the first of his staff entered the restaurant

"Yeah well I would ask how but I think I already know what had you or should I say who had you so occupied"

Brax shook his head and chuckled "You're an idiot" he packed up the paper work he had been going through before Charlie arrived "Give me a few minutes, need for Liam to get here before we can get off"

**…**

Charlie had been home and had a shower before making her way over to Bianca's. Parking out front she smiled as she walked to the back door and heard Hope laughing. Looking through the window her smile grew as she saw Ruby with Hope on a mat as she tickled and pulled faces down at her. Walking to the door she pushed silently knowing it would be open before walking into the house

"Hi" she spoke and all the girls turned to look at her, Caleb instantly squealing as he saw Charlie walk through the door

"Hi" all the girls replied simultaneously

"Aww did someone miss mummy" Charlie smiled down at him and bend down as she gently took him from Bianca. Caleb laughed as she rubbed her nose against his, his tiny hands lay on her face as he laughed. Charlie pulled away and held him close to her "Well mum's missed you too" she looked down at Hope and smiled "And you" but Hope was to busy giggling at Ruby's antics to pay Charlie any attention

Charlie shook her head as she sat beside Bianca

"So did you manage to get a little rest?" asked Martha

Charlie nodded with a smile "Let's just say I used the time efficiently. Thank you guys for having them for the morning"

Bianca rolled her eyes "Are you kidding. You're lucky I'm not demanding they move in here permanently. We love looking after them"

Charlie smiled "Well thank you all the same" she turned to look at Reece as he ran down the stairs

"Mum can me and Sophia go play outside please?" he widened his eyes causing the girls to chuckle

"I don't want you guys outside by yourself" replied Bianca

"We'll go with them" said April as she stood from next to Ruby where she had been sitting.

Ruby nodded her head and hopped to her knees, picking Hope up before standing to her feet "And we'll even take Hope and Caleb too"

April nodded and took Caleb from Charlie "And before you guys say anything we promise to watch them closely and no letting them climb on the tree again" said April and her and Ruby chuckled as they remembered the look on the adults faces when they had walked into the garden a few weeks ago to find Reece and Sophia hanging upside down by their feet on the tree

"Here" Charlie bent down and dug Hopes and Caleb's hats out of their bag "Put this on for them" Ruby took the hats from her as She and April walked to the back garden with the kids

Bianca turned to Charlie and shook her head "Here we are looking after the twins and instead you use the time to go get some"

Charlie eye widened "What?"

Martha scoffed "Please, even a full day's sleep couldn't get a person smiling the way you are"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders "Some people unwind by sleeping I just happen to find other ways much more relaxing"

Bianca and Martha laughed and Charlie joined them. As their laughter finally died down Charlie smiled at her friends. For some reason the memory of the first time she had stepped foot in that house came back to her. 'How things had changed since then' she thought to herself. She remembered how nervous she had been as she drove to summer bay after her ten year departure. She remembered how clammy her hands had felt as she knocked on Bianca's door but she also remembered how good it felt as they passed the welcome to Summer Bay sign and how safe she had felt being around her friends that first night

"I'm not sure I ever thanked you guys" she said and Bianca and Martha frowned at her

"What for? Helping you 'waste time' as you and Brax call it" said Bianca and Charlie shook her head

"Well for that as well but I mean for convincing me to come back to the bay after mum and dad died. I don't think I would have been strong enough to make that call if not for you guys and Leah"

Bianca and Martha smiled back at her "Well I think beg is more appropriate than convinced" joked Martha as she remembered all the countless reasons she, Bianca and Leah had given as to why Charlie had to come back to the Bay and all the tactics they had used to get her to agree

Charlie chuckled "I still owe you guys a thank you. Everything I have now is because of that decision"

Martha and Bianca nodded "I can't believe how much things have changed since then. It seems like a lifetime ago" said Bianca

Charlie chuckled "I know what you mean. I remember always praying and hoping that I would one day have a family like you guys" she sighed in contentment "And now I have Ruby, Brax and the twins and you guys. We've been through so much to get here"

"You've been through so much to get here" said Martha

Charlie tilted her head "I'm just glad I fought like you guys asked me too"

"And now you not only have a family but you have it with Brax" Bianca smiled

Charlie nodded "I think that's the most amazing part about all of it. After everything that's happened, everything we've been through he still chose me"

"We never doubted he would" said Martha "I think the most shocking couple would have to be Bianca and Heath"

Charlie laughed "Yeah I think you're right… Only God knows the amount of times you denied liking him and lets not even talk about the amount of times you guys broke up before he finally pulled his head out of his backside"

"Oi" Bianca spoke through her laughter "We were not that bad"

Charlie and Martha cocked an eyebrow and looked at each other before turning back to Bianca "Yes you were" they replied simultaneously

"Fine so it took us a while but we got there in the end" Bianca smiled "I think the only two people who haven't thrown any surprises our way is Martha and Jack or even Leah and Miles"

Charlie laughed "Please if Jack and Miles hadn't proposed these two would have dragged them down to the registry demanding a marriage" Charlie and Bianca laughed and Martha swatted Charlie's arm playfully

"We are not that bad"

Both Charlie and Bianca shook their heads "No of course you're not" Bianca replied sarcastically

All three girls laughed and smiled at one another as their laughter subsided "We're all pretty lucky aren't we?" said Martha

Charlie nodded "Yeah. I'd say we're all extremely lucky"

**…**

"How can something so little produce such thing" Ruby pointed her nose up as Charlie walked back down the stairs with Caleb in hand

"He's all cleaned up now aren't you little man" she cooed down at a smiling Caleb, before looking at the door as Brax and Heath walked into the house.

Bianca cocked an eyebrow "Why are you not at work?" she looked at Heath

"Tom's looking after the place for the day, I had to help this one with something" he nodded at Brax before giving Bianca a quick kiss as he bent down to pick Abigail up, her hands already out stretched to him

"And why are you not at work?" Charlie asked Brax as he grinned at her, picking Hope up from her mat

"Well…" he stepped towards her and gave her a kiss "There was a reason I had to go get things sorted a little earlier than usual at the restaurant today"

Charlie nodded "Yeah you said you had a meeting today, so you would be busy for the rest of the day" replied Charlie "But why do I get the feeling you weren't being completely honest about that"

Brax chuckled "I may have told a little white lie"

Charlie tilted her head "So what's actually going on?"

"I have a little surprised for you" said Brax as he stepped away from her.

Charlie watched him as he walked to the door with Hope before turning back to her "You coming?" he said before walking out the door

Charlie glanced at Bianca and Martha both Ruby and April instantly jumping to their feet and following Brax out the door

Bianca looked up at Heath who simply shrugged "You'll have to come out to see" he said before walking out the door

Charlie creased her eyebrow before her, Bianca and Martha followed the rest out the door. Walking down the drive way Charli searched around looking for whatever Brax's surprise could be but there was nothing out of place. She stopped beside Brax and looked at him

"So where is this surprise?" she asked at a smiling Brax

"I know you have your car and I have my Ute but I figured it was about time we got something that could accommodate all of us" he dug his hand into his pocket and produced a key.

Charlie looked at the key in his hand and her gaze moved forward and it was then she noticed the Vauxhall Mervia family car that was parked on the other side of the street. Her eye widened as her head snapped back over to Brax

"Is that ours?" she asked and Brax nodded

"Yep" he held the key to her as she slowly took hold of it

A grin made its way to Charlie's face "I can't believe you did this" she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. They both pulled away laughing as Hope placed her hand on Brax's face

"I was here first missy" Charlie tickled Hope lightly causing the little girl to give a gummy laugh she looked back up at Brax "I love you, you know that"

Brax grinned and nodded "I know" he laughed as Bianca grabbed the key from Charlie's hand

"We get it you both love each other. I want to see the inside of this car" she and the others walked over opening the car before they climbed in

"You didn't get rid of your Ute did you?" Charlie asked and Brax cocked an eyebrow and Charlie chuckled as she nodded knowingly "I'll get you to part from that car one day"

Brax grinned "One day" he replied before he and Charlie walked over to join the rest of them. Brax and Charlie laughing as Reece sat in the driver's seat pretending to drive the car

**…**

**A week Later**

"Do you both ever give it a break?" Jack chuckled as he and Martha walked into the garden. Sophia running over to Reece

Charlie pulled back from Brax "Hello to you too Jack" she smiled at Martha "Hy" and with that the two ladies walked over to Bianca leaving Brax with Jack

Jack looked around the garden and smiled "I don't care how long it's been I still can't believe you're marred with kids"

Brax chuckled "You and me both" he smiled and looked over at Charlie

"You're really happy aren't you" Jack asked knowingly

Brax looked over at Hope and Caleb who were being entertained by April and Ruby before he looked back at Charlie "Yeah" he nodded

"Good" Jack patted him on his back "Now get flipping those steaks" he patted his stomach "I'm starving" Brax went to swat him on the back of the head but Jack had already anticipated it and he quickly moved back chuckling as he made his way over to Heath, who threw him a can of beer

Charlie sat in between Bianca and Martha as she glanced down at her watch and sighed

"Charlie I'm sure she'll be here. The boy's did invite her" said Bianca

Charlie nodded "I know. I just don't want her turning up late" replied Charlie

"Charlie she hasn't been late to a single thing we've asked her to so she won't be late now"

"Yeah but that was always just with the kids" as Charlie spoke she heard the back door slide open and she smiled as Cheryl walked into the garden.

"Told you" said Bianca as she and Charlie stood and made their way over to Cheryl

"Hi Cheryl" Bianca and Charlie spoke simultaneously

"Hi Charlie, Bianca" she smiled at the two girls she had grown accustomed to "I did knock but when no one answered I figured I would just make my way through" she glanced at Brax before looking back at Charlie and Bianca

Bianca and Charlie knew too well why Cheryl was acting uneasy, around them she was relaxed. Over the last six months she had gotten used to them and the kids but although things weren't as bad between her and the boys as when she first returned; Brax and Heath were still holding back from her

"Grandma Cheryl" Reece ran over with a smile "I was waiting for you… I got a picture I drew to show you" Reece tugged on her hand and she smiled and allowed him lead her away.

Bianca and Charlie smiled as Reece sat Cheryl down explaining his picture to her only for Abigail's little feet to walk over as Cheryl picked her up. Cheryl smiled at her grand kids as they fussed over her.

**…**

Walking up behind Brax, Charlie wrapped her arms around him "Hy" she placed a kiss on his shoulder as he took his peering eyes away from Cheryl

Placing his free arm overs hers he smiled "You ok?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah… you?"

"I'm good" replied Brax as he glanced at Cheryl again

"She's really trying you know" said Charlie and Brax nodded

"I know" he replied.

"Give her a chance babe" Charlie sighed

Brax looked down at the steaks "I think it's time to set the table"

**…**

"Mum" Cheryl looked up and smiled as Casey sat beside her "Here" he passed her a drink

"Thanks Case" she smiled at the young boy. They had a steady relationship and each passing day seemed to be an improvement for them

"How's the new place?" asked Casey

Cheryl smiled at her son "Good. I'm just happy to finally be out of that caravan… I almost forgot what it felt like to be able to move without constantly bumping and tripping over all my things"

Casey chuckled "Well I'll come and have a look at it later on in the week"

Cheryl smiled "Well let me know when you're coming and I'll cook something nice for you"

"Deal" grinned Casey as Ruby and April walked over with Caleb and Hope

"And how are my youngest grand kids" Cheryl smiled as she took Caleb from Ruby

Caleb smiled at her his hands placed on her face "You're looking more and more like your old man everyday"

Cheryl looked up as Brax spoke "I'm not that old" he gave her a small smile and she returned a broad grin "Plus if he looks like me it only means he'll be irresistible to the ladies"

Cheryl looked at him surprised, in the past six months the must they had shared were polite hello's and the little conversation they had embarked on had always been stiff and awkward

Not wanting to let the moment pass she quickly spoke "Na I think the best thing for him and Hope would be if they looked more like their mother"

"I second that" said Heath and Bianca gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him as they all began setting the table

"Me too" said Casey and moved back as Brax went to hit him "Hy don't be mad because I'm being honest" Casey smiled at his brothers thankful they weren't making things awkward for their mother

Cheryl laughed and looked up at Bianca and Charlie and mouthed a thank you to them

**…**

Everyone sat around the table, laughter falling from everyone's lips as they all dug into their food. The girls laughed as Heath and Reece stayed true to form, both of them shoving food down their throat

"You're must definitely your fathers son" said Cheryl as she ruffled the boys hair. Her nose pointed up as a smell surrounded them. She looked down to Caleb who was sat in her arms. She lifted him to her nose and held him away from her "And you are must definitely your fathers son" she said and everyone laughed

"Oi" said Brax feigning hurt

Charlie shook her head and went to take Caleb from Cheryl but Cheryl shook her head "No it's fine I've got it" she looked down to Caleb as she walked into the house "Let's get you freshened up"

Charlie sat back down and looked up as Brax got to his feet "Won't be long" he said kissing her temple before walking into the house. Charlie smiled to herself as she joined in the conversation going on at the table

**…**

Brax walked into the twins room "Hy" he smiled at Cheryl as she changed Caleb. He took a step closer and turned his nose up "looks like he left the really bad one for you"

Cheryl smiled "Yeah seems like it"

Brax watched her as she took gentle care of Caleb while changing him. He looked down at his son to see him smiling up at Cheryl and sighed

"I am trying" he said

Cheryl looked up at him and nodded. She knew both him and Heath were still battling with whether or not to fully open themselves to her "I know you are. I know you both are" she turned back to Caleb as she did up his baby grow. Pulling up his cute little shorts she smiled down as she picked him up into her arms and turned to Brax "I'm just happy you've let be a part of their lives"

Brax nodded and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and Cheryl fought to stop herself from chuckling at the familiar action

"How err how's the apartment? Casey said you're finally moved in"

"It's good. I like that I'm sort of in-between your place and Heath's. It means I'm not too far from the kids… and you boys"

Brax looked to the ground and then back up. He smiled as Caleb murmured in Cheryl's hand. His hand wrapping around her thumb as she bounced him lightly

"They've both really grown to you" he spoke of both Caleb and Hope "So have the girls and Casey"

"Nowhere near how much I've grown to them" she smiled "I promise I'm not planning on disappointing them"

Brax smiled. He had been watching her over the past six months; he needn't be told she wasn't the same person she had been before she left "I know" he finally replied

"We best get back out there before Heath eats the table dry"

Cheryl chuckled as followed Brax out the door

**…**

Charlie stood against the back fence of the garden. She smiled as both Hope and Caleb basked in the attention they were getting from their God parents and April. She laughed as Jack chased Hope and Reece around the girls. Ruby stood in Casey's embrace smiling up at him as they seemed oblivious to everything and everyone else around them. Her smile grew as Brax walked over to her his arms instantly encircling her waist. Her hand fell on his chest as she looked up at him

"A penny for your thought" said Brax

Charlie shook her head "Just thinking how perfect everything is… more than perfect even" she smiled and looked past Brax. Brax turned his head following her gaze and smiled as he saw Heath approaching their mother. He turned back to her

"I think perfect just about sums it up" he lowered his head to hers and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back and placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. Charlie sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. She opened her eyes, her face still pressed heavily into his palm

"I'm so glad I came back to you… you've saved me in more ways than you know" she spoke and Brax exhaled and moved in closer to her placing another kiss on her lips; his hand still placed on her cheek.

Finally pulling back, his gaze locked against Charlie's "I'm more than glad you came back to me and believe me when I say you saved me a long time ago. You're most definitely my saving grace"

"And you mine" replied Charlie

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure why but found this last Chapter really hard to put together but I did it in the end just hope you guys all enjoyed it. So that's the end of My Saving Grace but like I have promised there will be a sequel to this fic... YAAAAY LOL. I will probably start writing that end of this month to beginning of next. I just want to concentrate on my other fic for a little while. Remember to drop a review before you leave. Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
